Terminator 3 A New Life
by Fictionstv
Summary: Skynet loses the war against the Resistance and escapes to 1999 in the form of a TX. Cameron travels back in time to save John Connor from Skynet's Terminator forces, while a T-1000 follows his own agenda. Please review and take part in the action.
1. The War Is Over

Los Angeles, 2044

After years of battle and skirmish, the war was almost at an end. Human resistance fighters had gained the upper hand on Skynet and were now advancing on Skynet's central computer. The core of Skynet was located in a large pyramid structure similar to that of the Cyberdyne logo.

An aerial Hunter Killer suddenly exploded in the air as three missiles hit it all at the same time. The Hunter Killer's remains fell in a heap on the ground and threw pieces of metal in all directions. Terminator 850 series guarded the Cyberdyne structure but were eventually taken down through artillery and constant laser fire.

Laser fire and artillery started to hit the actual Skynet core building creating holes in the structure's armored side. A young general stared into the night with night vision binoculars. The thirty five year old general was a Connor; Sean Connor.

He gave the assault one last look and then went inside the barracks. The concrete structure was underground and held the living conditions of soldiers and civilians alike. It was infested with rats and disease but it was the best Sean Connor could manage under the circumstances. Terminator units had attempted to infiltrate the structure many times usually killing scores of humans before finally being destroyed or deactivated.

Sean gave a young girl a smile as he proceeded through the halls. His presence uplifted the spirits of the men in the same way his father did. Sean unlocked a metallic door and went inside. Katherine Connor was in bed asleep. By her side was a teenage girl.

Katherine Connor, the daughter of Air Force General Robert Brewster, was now 57 years old. She had signs of age in her face and hair but still held a fighting spirit. The teenage girl looked up at Sean and stood up.

"How is she doing?" Sean asked.

"Her health is improving slowly," the girl said without emotion.

Sean nodded; he was used to her tone of voice. "And you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the girl said as if offended.

"Where's the big guy. We are going to finally end Skynet," Sean said excitedly.

"He's down the hall keeping watch," the girl said referring to the captured Terminator 850.

"Do you think we can win?" Sean asked.

"I calculate a 3 percent probability of success," the girl said flatly.

"I love your optimism," Sean smirked.

"I'm ready for time displacement," the girl said changing the subject.

Sean nodded sadly; he didn't want to see her go. Katherine suddenly awoke as they talked. "Protect John for me," she asked the girl.

"I will protect John," the girl answered.

"You know what to do," Katherine pressed.

"I know what to do," the girl answered.

* * *

Sean led the girl to the time chamber, a laboratory they had successfully stolen from Skynet in 2039. Sean gave the order to start the machine that would send the Terminator back in time. The female Terminator stripped her clothes off and prepared for the static electricity that would soon surround her.

"You've been like a daughter to me," Sean said of her.

"Funny, you were like a son to me," the girl smirked.

Sean watched as the room began to glow blue with lightning flashing in all directions. As the machine powered up a small sphere of light surrounded the Terminator and in a flash of light she was gone.

* * *

Sean approached the T-850 who was surveying the battle. "Skynet defenses are weakening," the Terminator observed; he had the same appearance as Model 101.

"Good. Are you ready my friend?" Sean asked.

"No problem," the Terminator answered.

Sean took with him a plasma rifle and a backpack filled with explosives. The T-850 also took a plasma rifle and a liquid oxygen tank on his back. Six other men also grouped with Sean for this mission.

"We'll take the tunnel system like planned," Sean told the other fighters.

Sean, the T-850, and his fighters ran through the dark tunnel system. They were led by the Terminator whose red eye vision could see easily in the dark. Sean proceeded to lead his team underneath the Skynet fortress.

The Terminator unlocked the hatch and looked around to see if it was safe. He gave the clear to Sean and others. The Terminator stood up and continued to scan the inside of the fortress. Sean and the other fighters quickly reached the surface and held their weapons high in nervous anticipation.

"Our first priority is to destroy the power source," Sean said. "You know the location right?" Sean asked of the Terminator.

"I have detailed files," the Terminator confirmed.

In the upper level of the Skynet fortress, the CPU core was guarded by a specially designed Terminator 1,000,000. The T-1,000,000 was composed of liquid metal, a nano technology similar but superior to that of the T-1000. The Terminator had eight legs and an insect looking head.

* * *

A Terminatrix walked into the room without its liquid metal shielding. The T-X was physically smaller but stronger than the T-850 series. It was more intelligent, faster, and was designed specifically to destroy other Terminator series. Skynet's most advance unit, the T-X sat in a metallic chair and waited as metallic arms opened its skull. The T-X's eyes glowed an eerie blue as it began to download information at a geometric rate.

Sean, the Terminator, and his team set the explosives around the power source. Skynet's power source was a hydrogen fusion power generator. A massive explosion would cause a sufficient chain reaction that would destroy the fortress.

"Let's put the timer for 15 minutes," Sean suggested.

"That will be sufficient time to escape the blast," the Terminator estimated.

After the bombs had been timed, Sean and his team made his way toward the time displacement field laboratory. They soon found themselves stopped by a metallic door guarding the facility. Sean, the Terminator, and his team fired at the door eventually causing it to explode open.

As Sean entered the room the T-X stared at them. Liquid metal began to cover its entire body and then proceeded to change color. The time displacement field generator was already warming up. The T-X activated its plasma rifle attached to its right arm and fired at the Terminator blasting a hole through its armored chest.

Sean and the other members of his team immediately fired at the T-X, but their weapons merely created holes in the T-X's liquid metal skin. The T-X fired at one of the soldiers killing him instantly.

"Fire at the equipment," Sean ordered.

The fighters fired their plasma rifles at the equipment causing sparks and fires throughout the room. Sean then looked up and saw a nude adult female smiling at him. "It's too late," she said in a feminine voice and then suddenly disappeared.

"Damn it," Sean swore.

After two minutes, the T-850 rebooted and stood up. "How are you?" Sean asked.

"One of my power cells has ruptured. I will continue to function on my remaining power cell," the Terminator assured him.

"All right, destroy all of the remaining equipment in this room and then we head out," Sean told the others.

After the time displacement field generator was entirely destroyed, Sean led his team to the Skynet CPU chamber. The T-1,000,000 was waiting for them. "Get the liquid Oxygen ready," Sean ordered the Terminator.

The Terminator proceeded to take out a second gun which would expel liquid oxygen on his target. The liquid oxygen was highly effective against nano-technology but also rare to find. As soon as Sean's team entered the room the T-1,000,000 made a screeching sound.

"It's alerted to our presence," the Terminator told Sean.

"Fire at it," Sean ordered.

Sean and five remaining fighters fired their plasma rifle at the T-100000 but the liquid metal Terminator was seemingly unaffected as it would heal its body within seconds of being hit. The T-1,000,000 fought back stabbing two of Sean's men through the chest with its razor sharp legs. Another soldier's head want flying as the T-1,000,000 sliced it off with another leg.

Sean and his two soldiers retreated towards the back of the room as the T-1,000,000 advanced on them. Suddenly liquid oxygen hit the T-1,000,000 causing the liquid metal Terminator to slow and then finally freeze.

"Status?" Sean asked.

"We're good," the two soldiers told Sean.

"I have not sustained damage," the T-850 reported.

"Good, now where is the CPU?" Sean asked the Terminator.

The T-850 examined the computer station in front of him. "I cannot access the CPU," the Terminator reported.

"Why not?" Sean asked.

"It is not here, it's gone," the T-850 told them.

Sean considered the information he had just received. "Is it possible the CPU was in the T-X?" Sean asked.

"It is possible," the T-850 allowed. "Skynet may try to merge with its counterpart in the past in order to ensure its survival," the Terminator theorized.

Sean gave the Terminator a grave look. "Well, if Skynet is in the past then it is no longer a threat in this time," Sean considered.

"Correct," the T-850 agreed.

The frozen T-1,000,000 began to move, pieces of ice began to break and fall off it. "The T-1,000,000 is attempting to use its inner power cells to melt the ice," the T-850 analyzed.

"If it reaches the surface it will not cease until it destroys all human life," the T-850 continued.

"How much liquid oxygen do we have?" Sean asked.

"We are out," the Terminator informed him.

"How do we kill it?" Sean asked the Terminator.

"The probability of me being able to destroy it and ensure my own survival is 0 percent. You must go Sean," the Terminator said finally.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked it with a stunned look.

"One of my power cells may have sufficient radiation to stun the T-1,000,000 until the explosives completely destroy it," the Terminator replied.

Sean gave the T-850 a sorrowful look. "It has to end here," the Terminator told him.

Sean nodded and then shook hands with the Terminator. "Goodbye," the Terminator said as Sean led his fighters away from the T-1,000,000.

* * *

The T-850 watched as the T-1,000,000 became completely whole. The Terminator 850 used a knife to open his chest and threw away the muscle and skin. He then took out his remaining power cell. The T-1,000,000 extended one of its legs and sliced through the T-850 like butter. The T-1,000,000 pulled the T-850 closer to it and screamed at it in rage.

The barely functioning T-850 slammed his power cell into the T-1,000,000 body and waited as his alternative power supply went online. The T-1,000,000 used another leg to snap the T-850's neck but the damage was done. The power cell exploded causing the T-1,000,000 to explode in all directions. The T-850 was incinerated in the blast.

Sean and his two fighters ran through the tunnel system as the bombs were about to go off. "Get in here," Sean ordered leading his men into a bomb shelter within the tunnel system.

The Skynet fortress suddenly exploded from the inside throwing metallic debris into the sky. Remaining Terminator and Hunter Killer units suddenly became deactivated. The blasted destroyed the pyramid structure and shattered the deactivated Terminator units still defending it. The T-1,000,000 had been destroyed.

Sean was welcomed by cheering officers and fighters. "It's over, it's over," he told his men. The war had ended.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for previewing the first chapter of Terminator 3 A New Life. In the coming chapters, new concepts and ideas will be added. The story is mainly about Cameron, the female Terminator featured in the Sarah Connor Chronicles. Although there are similar scenes from the series I will be writing Cameron in a different direction. This is a review friendly story; all reviews will be read and chapters will be modified in order to explore new storylines and plots. If it's compatible with the current storyline arch it will be added. The story has a mature rating due to extreme violence and action sequences. Please review and explore the next chapter.


	2. The Beginning

USA, May of 1999

It was 2:00 am Pacific time in downtown Los Angeles when it occurred. Static electricity sparked in every direction inside a clothing store. The heat of electrical surges melted the plastic off the manikins and caught fire to the clothes. An energy sphere emerged inside the display window of the clothing store. The sphere then expanded causing the glass to disintegrate and melt around it. The sphere then faded revealing an adult female.

She had long blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and she had a pale complexion. Her figure was thin and attractively feminine. Her body was completely nude and flawlessly designed. The Terminatrix slowly got to her feet and looked to the right and to the left. Upon seeing her surroundings the TX walked out of the store's display window and ventured onto the street. It was a clear night; the street lights lit the entire street.

The TX then spotted a woman in a white sports car. The car had stopped in front of a stop light. The TX calmly walked towards the woman and her car. The woman was in her 50's, had black hair, pale complexion, and was looking at herself in her car mirror as if to check on her appearance. She then turned to see the TX approaching her and was noticeably shocked.

"Are you all right?" the startled woman asked wondering if the naked woman may have been a victim of an assault.

"I'm fine. I need a ride," the TX responded in a feminine voice.

Before the woman could respond, the TX grabbed the collar of her red jacket and then quickly broke the woman's neck. With the woman dead and her clothes physically copied into the TX's memory, the TX used her inhuman strength to pull the dead woman out of the car and then proceeded to put her in the trunk. The TX's liquid metal changed color and shape to fit the appearance of clothes. The TX was now dressed in a red jacket outfit with red pants and red heals. The TX also designed her hair to fit into a bun, a similar hair style to the woman she had just killed. Confident in her looks the TX took the dead woman's car keys, activated the car, and then sped off toward her targets.

* * *

Static electricity suddenly sparked in the back alley in Los Angeles. A crowd of Hispanic individuals were hanging out among the apartment buildings and playing load music. The crowd took some steps back as they watched the electricity intensify between the two apartment buildings.

"What is this?" one of them said in Spanish.

A sphere appeared on the ground and then quickly disappeared revealing a completely nude teenage girl. The electricity faded along with the wind as she appeared. She slowly got to her feet and looked around.

"What the fuck?" one of the males wondered.

The Terminator heard the crowd and music and turned towards them. The crowd approached her as she walked towards them. The Terminator looked at each one of the males and analyzed their clothes. All of them could potentially fit her needs but it was not perfect to her frame.

"Where are you from baby?" one of the guys joked.

"Here," the Terminator replied.

"I think we just hit the jackpot guys," one of them said to the group of six present.

The Terminator stared emotionless as the group chuckled at their amazing fortune. "I need clothes, weapons, and a vehicle," the Terminator told them.

The group laughed at her, amused at her boldness. "Well, chica, it's going to cost you," the obvious leader said.

"You will give them to me now," the Terminator replied.

"Well, you see, things in this world cost a certain amount. You give us something and we will give you something," the leader smirked.

The Terminator analyzed the speaker's voice and then the rest of the group. Calculating that he was the leader and thus the strongest she considered eliminating him. The Terminator quickly grabbed his right arm before he could even move and threw him into a brick wall knocking him out.

"Give them to me now," she repeated.

"Fuck you," one of the five said taking out a 9mm black handgun.

The Terminator quickly grabbed the pistol making it impossible to fire and then swung up with her left hand breaking the teenager's arm. She then forced the gun out of his hand.

* * *

The TX sped over 60 mph down a 30mph street and then went through intersections regardless of whether the light was red or green. She was able to expertly navigate the roads to avoid getting hit. However, her law breaking and reckless driving caught the attention of an LAPD patrol officer. The TX looked through her mirror and found the cop speeding up on her. She decided to slow down and pull over. The cop pulled in besides her and then got out of the car. The TX watched as the cop approached; he was brown hair, pale complexion, and was on the heavy side. The cop came over to the car and held a flashlight in his hand.

"Lady, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" he asked.

The TX decided to ignore the question and then looked at the police officer's hand gun. "I like your gun," she said with a seductive tone.

"What?" the cop asked confused.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

The cop gave her a surprised look but after viewing her for a couple moments he could see that she looked like a Hollywood model. The cop had never pulled over a movie star or model before.

"If I let you see it will you promise not to speed?" he asked in an almost condescending tone.

"Yes officer," the TX said pleasantly.

The cop took out his pistol and was about to take the magazine out when the TX suddenly grabbed the weapon out his hand. The TX aimed and fired blasting the cop through the head. The TX got out of the car and took the cop's remaining magazines. Looking around for any more potential threats she went back inside the car and sped off.

* * *

The Terminator ran quickly and caught up with a Hispanic girl as she ran towards her apartment. She turned the startled girl around and stared at her curiously.

"What did you do to them?" she asked frightened.

"They'll live," the Terminator said vaguely.

The crew of six had been utterly defeated by the Terminator's usage of martial arts.

"I require your clothes," the Terminator said once more.

"Okay, if you promise not to hurt me I can give you clothes inside and get you something to eat," the girl offered.

"That is acceptable," the Terminator allowed.

Inside the house, the girl took the Terminator quickly into her room before her mother or father could see her. The girl then quickly got some clothes and shoes for the Terminator. The Terminator examined the clothes and saw a perfect match. Within a few moments she was fully clothed in a typical girl outfit. The Terminator then put her hand gun in her pocket of her jeans and then considered her next move.

"What is your name?" the girl asked.

The Terminator stared at the girl for a moment. "My name is Cameron," she said.

"Okay Cameron, do you need anything eat?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm fine," Cameron replied. "I need a vehicle and more weapons," she said bluntly.

"Well, everyone around here takes the bus," the girl replied.

"What is that?" Cameron demanded of the PC.

"It's a computer," the girl explained.

"I desire to use it," Cameron said.

* * *

The LAPD office was busy as usual but even more so with the disappearance of one of their patrol officers. A police officer rushed in to a particular office with a frantic face.

"Giff, Josh has been shot," the officer said with a stunned expression. Giff looked up and gave the other officer an emotionless look.

"Is he dead?" Giff asked seemingly unconcerned.

Giff was a slender man with light brown hair. His complexion was pale and his eyes were a light blue. He was known for his emotionless demeanor but highly efficient police work.

"He's in the hospital right now but they don't think he will make it," the officer told him.

"That's a shame," Giff remarked. "Who shot him?" Giff asked.

"The last we heard it was a woman. She was a blond woman in a sports car," the officer replied. Giff froze for a second as he processed the information.

"Thank you for telling me," Giff said appreciatively and then turned back to the computer screen.

* * *

Cameron scanned hundreds of web pages within a few minutes as she rapidly searched for anything related to her target: John Connor. She was eventually successful in finding information on Sarah and John Connor back in 1994.

According to the websites Sarah Connor had broken out of a mental institution with the assistance of a notorious cop killer who had killed 17 police officers in 1984. She was also responsible for the destruction of the Cyberdyne laboratory, the death of Chief Scientist Miles Dyson, and the attempted murder of a dozen police officers at the scene.

Researching more into Cyberdyne, Cameron discovered that the company went into bankruptcy and sold all of their assets to the US military. Since 1994 the authorities had not been able to apprehend or even spot Sarah or John Connor.

Cameron got off the computer and stood up facing the girl. "Thank you for your assistance," she said and then left.

Cameron left the apartment complex and then walked towards a major street nearby. She spotted a motorcycle rider heading towards her. Calculating the distance of the motorcycle, the weight of the vehicle, and its speed she ventured out in the middle of the street in front of the biker.

Immediately the biker skid as he attempted to avoid her. Cameron ran towards the biker and knocked him off the motorcycle. Cameron picked up the motorcycle and carried it off the road.

"Sorry," Cameron said to the stunned biker and then took off.

As Cameron rode her bike through the Los Angeles freeways her digital eyes scanned the Los Angeles maps and addressed of her next targets. Instead of the typical red vision commonly associated with T-800 series, Cameron's eyes were highly detailed full color vision.

Cameron accessed the address and physical location of all gun ownership stores in the area. Finding the nearest location, Cameron sped towards the store's location.

* * *

The next morning Sarah Connor awoke startled. She had suffered through another nightmare. She had thought the dreams would end with the destruction of the Cyberdyne Laboratory and the death of Miles Dyson, but they were stronger than ever.

Realizing that they were never truly safe, she had moved John every six months across the country and at times even in Baja California in Mexico. She was wanted by every police agency in the country for a list of charges that would sentence her to life.

As before Sarah was an expert in false identities and she knew people that could help her do just that. But in 1999 it was becoming tougher for her to beat the more advance police and security services.

Sarah got out of bed and walked towards John's room. She had lived in Omaha Nebraska for the last six months and it had worked out quite well. But something in her gut told her she needed to leave. Opening John's typical teenage room she woke him up. John rubbed his eyes and gave his mother an annoyed look.

"What is it?" the fifteen year old asked.

"We have to leave," Sarah told the stunned teen.


	3. The Escape

Cameron waited for the store to open; it was day with the sun shining down on her. Upon seeing the store open she got off her bike and walked steadily towards the door. Gently opening the door she quickly scanned the store.

The store owner was still busy preparing for the day ahead when Cameron walked in. Cameron scanned each weapon for their usefulness. The store owner for the most part ignored Cameron as she walked through the store scanning the various hunting items.

"Can I help you?" the store owner asked.

Cameron turned to the store owner and walked over to the display cases. "Yes," she said simply and continued to stare at the various weapons.

The store owner frowned wondering what a 5 foot 6 inch teenage girl was doing in his shop. "Is there something you like?" the store owner asked.

Cameron considered how many weapons she could carry at once. "I need this backpack," Cameron said suddenly bringing it up to the desk.

"All right. That will be 19.95," the store owner said.

Cameron ignored him and considered what action to take. "I want the Colt Carbine A3 M4 Style .223 caliber," Cameron continued.

The store owner stared at Cameron for a moment and then looked behind him. Finding the weapon he placed it on the desk in front of her. "You sure know your weapons kid," the store owner smirked.

"Compact 9mm pistol," Cameron said pointing to the pistol in the display case.

The store owner complied taking out the pistol. "Twelve Gauge shot gun. The black one on the left," Cameron pointed.

The store owner put all of the weapons on the table as she asked. "Going hunting?" the store owner joked.

Cameron stared at the store owner perplexed as to how he could know. "Yes, I am," she told him.

"In that case I suggest a bullet proof vest," the store owner said playing along.

"I do not need one," Cameron corrected.

"Well, I can't sell you these weapons without a parent and there is a background check. The laws have changed," the store owner said. A hint of resentment was present in his voice when he said "laws."

"I will need ammunition for all of these weapons," Cameron said ignoring the store owner.

The store owner complied and put ammunition boxes in front of her. "Do you have ID?" the store owner asked. He considered the possibility that he may have underestimated her age.

Cameron looked up and stared at him. "No," she said and then inspected the ammunition.

"Well, then I can't sell them to you," the store owner protested.

"That's fine. I didn't come here to buy," Cameron said and immediately pointed her pistol at the store owner.

The store owner backed away stunned but Cameron followed him with her pistol. "Don't touch anything," she instructed.

The store owner nodded. "Come here," Cameron ordered.

The store owner went outside his desk and faced her. "On the floor with your hands away from your body," Cameron ordered. The store owner did as he was told.

With an eye on the store owner Cameron quickly packed the weapons and magazines into her backpack. "Now stand up," Cameron ordered.

The store owner reluctantly got off the floor. Cameron suddenly used her right hand and smacked him hard to the head knocking him out. Cameron calmly walked out of the store and hoped onto her bike.

* * *

Omaha, Nebraska

"Why do we have to leave?" an annoyed John asked once again as he packed his stuff.

"It's not safe," Sarah said without explanation.

"Is this just intuition?" John asked disrespectfully.

"No, John. Be ready in ten minutes," Sarah ordered.

"There is no way I will be able to pack all of this in ten minutes," John protested.

"Leave what you don't need behind," Sarah explained.

John gave his mother a stunned look and then closed the door.

* * *

Los Angeles, California

Giff got out of his police car and headed towards the gun shop that had just been robed. The store owner was bleeding on the side of his head but didn't need medical attention.

Giff walked into the store and looked around. Giff then approached the store owner and his male assistant who had arrived after the robbery.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Giff asked sympathetically.

"A teenage girl came in and took a rifle, a shotgun, a pistol, and a lot of ammunition. You have to stop her. She might shoot up a school," the store owner said panicked.

"Don't worry about that," Giff said calmly. "What was her name?" Giff asked.

"I didn't get any ID on her," the store owner confessed.

"What did she look like?" Giff asked.

"She was about 5.6, maybe 16 or 17 years old, long brown hair, brown eyes. She was white," the store owner listed off.

"What can you tell me about this girl?" Giff asked.

"She knew her guns very well. She wasn't very talkative," the store owner said.

"Are you sure she wasn't blond and in her late twenties," Giff inquired.

"No," the store owner said confused.

Giff considered the store owner. "If she comes back or if you remember anything else give us a call. I would see a doctor. That looks like a nasty cut," Giff said and then walked out of the store.

* * *

Agent James Ellison was at his desk when a vanilla folder was placed on his desk by a co-worker. "What is this?" he asked.

"You have a new assignment. It's the Connors," his male co-worker said without enthusiasm. He was taking a sip of coffee as he saw Ellison's reaction.

Ellison was an FBI agent and a rather good crime solver. He was hoping to get promoted through the ranks and make a good living. Ellison gave a look of distaste as he considered all of the paper work on his desk.

"I don't have time for this. I have these other cases to do," he protested.

His co-worker nodded sympathetically. "This one is easy. You just have to take her in, ask a few questions, and send her off to a maximum federal prison," the co-worker told him.

"So, what did she do?" Ellison asked as he began to look at the contents of the folder.

"Everything from murder to destruction of property; a real nutcase," he replied.

"Isn't this LAPD's jurisdiction?" Ellison asked.

"Normally it would, but the Cyberdyne building had some US government investments involved," the co-worker replied.

Ellison nodded understanding. "Well, it seems like an easy case. Any one of these charges will give her life," Ellison said as he read the file.

"So, not a problem?" the co-worker asked.

"Nope, this should be a walk in the park," Ellison replied.

* * *

John stared out the window of his mother's truck as they drove southwest. Frustration and resentment filled his head. He had just become used to the Nebraska life when suddenly he was pulled away.

After the destruction of the Cyberdyne building it seemed everything was over. Judgment Day didn't happen on August 29th, 1997 and they hadn't sighted a Terminator since.

There was however some baggage to destroying the Cyberdyne building and Miles Dyson's death. The Feds and every law enforcement agency in the country were after them. Sarah had dyed her hair to dark brown and had changed her ID to Reese reminding her of the man she loved back in 1984.

"So where are we going anyway?" John asked making small talk.

"Red Valley New Mexico," Sarah replied without emotion.

"Why there?" John asked.

"It's a small community out in the middle of nowhere. We shouldn't be discovered," Sarah assured him.

"Are we ever going to stop running?" John asked.

Sarah was hurt by the question, but she had heard it countless times before. "This time things will be different," she promised.

* * *

One Week Later

Agent Ellison arrived in Omaha, Nebraska with significant jetlag. He put on black sunglasses to hide his fatigue as he came to house. He didn't know what to expect but he would have back up immediately if he needed it.

He proceeded to knock on the door and waited for it to open. A man opened the door; he was nearly bald with a crew cut and was in great physical shape.

"Are you Charley Dixon?" Ellison asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Charley asked annoyed.

"My name is Agent James Ellison," Ellison introduced holding up his badge. "I wanted to ask you a few questions about your girlfriend Sarah Connor," Ellison began.

"Come in," Charley allowed showing confusion in his face.

Charley and James sat down on the couch. "I don't know any Sarah Connor; her name was Sarah Reese. Is she in any trouble?" Charley asked.

"Mr. Dixon; I have a file that shows a warrant for murder, attempted murder of a dozen police officers, destruction of two software development labs, and association with a man who killed 17 police officers in 1984," James said.

Charley stared at James as he processed the information. "You must have the wrong person. She is not like that," Charley protested.

"In addition Sarah Connor was in a mental institution. She managed to escape injuring several officials in the process. Does any of this make sense to you?" James asked.

"No," Charley said giving the FBI agent a stunned look.

James could tell that Charley was genuinely confused by the information he had received.

"Why would she do all of this?" Charley asked.

"Don't you know? It's the robots," James smiled.

When James was finished Charley could only stare in shock and amazement. "You're lucky she didn't turn on you," James said hoping his remark would make him feel better.

"Do you know where she is?" James asked getting to the point.

"She took off a week ago. She took the truck and packed her stuff," Charley said.

"Is John okay?" James asked concerned.

"Yeah, he's a normal 15 year old boy," Charley said.

"I would like to have a search done on both of their rooms if you don't mind," James requested.

"Sure," Charley allowed still in a daze.

"If she ever contacts you let me know," James said offering Charley his card.

* * *

Sarah and John unpacked their belongings and moved into a rented house a few miles away from the town. After all of their stuff had been placed in their proper place Sarah went to work to store her shotgun and pistols.

As she placed her shotgun inside the walls she remembered the time when she had first used it against the T-1000 in the mill. Putting her thoughts aside she went to work putting Kevlar on the couches in case they should be used as a shield.

John thought the move to bullet prove the couches was paranoia but he kept quiet. "Will I be going to school here?" John asked secretly hoping she would say no.

Sarah looked up wondering if there was delinquency in his tone. "You start in two days," Sarah told him.

John sighed and went back to his room where he would miserably contemplate his circumstances.

* * *

Charley heard a knock at the door. He was just about to go to work; he was a paramedic. Charley got to his feet and walked to the door. Opening the door he stared at a beautiful blond.

"I am a friend of Sarah Connor. Is she here?" the TX asked.

"No, do you know where she is?" Charley asked desperately.

The TX gave him a strange look. "So, you don't know where she is?" the TX asked.

"No, I haven't seen her in a week," Charley said.

"Do you know where they went?" the TX asked.

"I couldn't say. Now, I have to get to work so if you'll excuse me," Charley said reaching for the door.

"Wrong," the TX replied punching him hard to the chest.

Charley fell backward with a thud. Blood sprung from his mouth as his rips and sternum had been crushed. The TX ignored Charley and closed the door. Scanning the house she found no clue as to where the Connors were.

The TX went into John's room and touched the surfaces; his desk, bed, chair, and walls. She sensed John's finger prints and skin imprints on the items and registered a DNA match. Realizing her target had been there recently she smiled.

The TX went back towards the living room. Charley struggled to move towards a phone. The TX realized that Charley was still alive and proceeded to examine him. "You're real; the machines," he cholked.

"Yes, we are very real," the TX replied and then crushed his skull with her foot.

* * *

I want to keep a lot of original story cannon while taking Sarah Connor Chronicles in a new direction. As for post Terminator 2 time traveling I will explain in great detail in later chapters. I changed the year on the first chapter to 2044, a slight miscalculation when I was working on the timeline. For the sake of the story T1 was in 1984, T2 was in 1994, and this story is in 1999. John was born in 1984 and is 15 right now. Any requests, comments, questions, etc will greatly help with the development of new ideas and chapters.


	4. The Investigation

Los Angeles, California

Cameron drove her bike to edge of the road block. Looking up she saw the old steel mill. It looked abandoned and non-functional. Cameron peered from a distance taking in the large structure. She proceeded to walk towards the mill.

She put her bike aside and moved towards the tape that blocked the entrance. Snapping the tape she walked towards the interior of the mill. A security guard ran towards her as if to stop her. He was overweight and overly eager; he hadn't had to deal with a security incident in a month.

Cameron ignored the security guard and walked towards the entrance of the mill. "Stop," the security guard ordered. Cameron turned her attention to the guard. Her eyes read a non-threat assessment.

"I merely wish to inspect the mill," Cameron told him.

"Not without clearance. Now, let's call your mom and dad," the guard said condescendingly.

Cameron saw that the security guard had a gun and magazines on his belt. Taking out her 9mm she shot the guard in the legs without hesitation. The guard fell to the ground wailing in pain.

Cameron stood over the guard and took his gun and magazines from his belt. She then took notice of his radio. "Anything wrong?" the radio asked.

"Nothing's wrong. All is clear," Cameron said using the guard's voice.

The guard stared in horror as Cameron continued to use his voice. "What was that noise?" the radio asked referring to the gun shots.

"I dropped my radio, its fine," Cameron answered.

"Okay, be more careful," the radio lectured.

"I will," Cameron finished.

Cameron turned the radio off and then put it on a ledge too high for the guard to reach with his bleeding legs. Cameron considered the guard; it was quiet with no one around in hearing distance. She pointed her pistol at the guards face. The guard quivered in fear as she held his life in her hands.

"It would be a waste of a bullet," she said and then walked off.

---

Cameron walked through the mill and scanned the entire scope of vision. Constantly searching she didn't need a flashlight to see in the dark mill. Walking through the mill she found something familiar.

It was something the police had failed to discover when they taped the mill off for investigation. Cameron took out a knife and cut into the floor. Using her knife she sliced off a piece of metal and put it in her hand. The metal turned from a metallic black to pink. Cameron stared in fascination as the metal liquefied and turned pink in her hands.

Cameron's eyes scanned the liquid metal and confirmed its identity, a piece of metal from the first T-1000 that had not connected to the whole body. Cameron saw other pieces on the ground that resembled the same material but they were too small to be useful.

Cameron put the liquid metal in a tight box container she got from the gun shop. There it would remain until needed. Cameron peered through the mill and witnessed the battle that occurred in the mill through residual energy left from the fight.

Finally Cameron peered into the empty pool that hosted molten steel. Staring into nothingness Cameron seemed to give tribute to the two Terminators that had died there. Turning away she walked away from the mill.

Cameron ignored the guard still struggling to reach his deactivated radio. Igniting her bike she rode off.

---

Omaha, Nebraska

Ellison got off the phone with the FBI office; his witness was dead with no witnesses or clues. "I understand. I don't think it will affect the case," James said defensively.

James nodded as he continued to listen to his cell phone. "I am off to the coroner's office," he said and then hung up.

Entering the coroner's office James put on gloves and entered the medical facility. James noticed something off about the coroner but who could blame him. The coroner took the cloth away from the body of the deceased.

James winced as he saw the body; he couldn't recognize the face. "Are you sure this is my witness?" James asked.

"We took fingerprints," the coroner answered.

"Okay, so what killed him?" James asked.

"Well, at first I thought it was gun shots to the chest and head, but nothing was recovered. Then I realized that these injuries were not gun shot wounds," the corner began.

"So, how did he receive his wounds?" James asked.

"Brunt trauma to the face and chest; the chest seems to have been crushed in. You can barely see it but they're definitely the imprint of a hand," the corner pointed out.

"The trauma to the head is close to that of a foot imprint. We discovered traces of ground residue inside the skull cavity," the coroner said.

"Are you telling me this guy was punched to the chest and then had his skull crushed in by a foot?" James asked doubtfully.

"That's exactly what I am saying. The strength must have been enormous," the coroner judged.

"If you have any more information, give me a call," James said giving the coroner his card.

---

Red Valley, New Mexico

John and Sarah Connor were in the principal's office of Red Valley High School. Sarah gave a warm smile as she related her fake story of a tornado hitting her house in Nebraska. John stayed silent wishing he weren't there.

"Well, everything seems in order. John can start class on Monday," the principal said.

"Thank you so much," Sarah said standing up and shaking the principal's hand.

"Come early on Monday so that we can give John his schedule," the principal advised.

"Sure," Sarah answered.

Upon exiting the school John was in a bad mood. He hated the hot air of New Mexico. "You better study," Sarah warned him.

"Yeah, whatever," John muttered.

---

Cameron entered a Los Angeles library. The facility held thousands of books, dozens of computers, and other resources. The building was busy with people searching for materials. Cameron looked around as she tried to make sense of the place.

She walked over to the front desk and patiently waited in line. When the other people in front of her were done she confronted the library clerk. "I would like to access the computers here," she said pleasantly.

"Do you have a library card?" the clerk asked annoyed.

"No," Cameron replied.

"Fill out this application," the clerk said giving her a piece of paper.

Cameron looked over the piece of paper. "I'll be back," she told the clerk and then went off to fill it out.

Moments later Cameron gave the clerk her application with false addresses and phone numbers. The clerk typed the information in and gave her a library card. "It's two dollars to replace it," the clerk said referring to the card.

"I understand," Cameron replied.

Cameron sat down and accessed the relatively new Windows 2000 operating system. Cameron went to work on finding her target: John Connor.

---

Giff finished his work at the police station and then leisurely went through police reports. There was apparently a shooting at the old steel mill outside the Los Angeles city limits. Normally the shooting would be of no importance to Giff but the location was familiar.

Giff read the police report and studied the meaning of the shooting.

---

A few days later

Cameron rode her bike to Omaha Nebraska. After using library computers to hack into FBI files she discovered that a Sarah Reese and John Reese had lived and gone to school there.

Parking her bike she walked towards the house only to find police tape everywhere. She was immediately stopped by a police officer. "Sorry, no one is allowed inside," the police officer told her.

"Why not?' Cameron asked ignorantly.

"It's a crime scene, there has been a murder," the officer explained.

Cameron's eyes went wide in surprise. "Who died?" Cameron asked.

"Charley Dixon," the officer told her.

"What about John Reese?" Cameron asked. "I am a friend of John's. He lived here," Cameron said imitating worry.

The officer felt sorry for the kid. "Nobody by the name of John Reese was killed here," the officer told her.

"Thank you," Cameron said and left.

Taking out her metal box holding the liquid metal Cameron studied the metal as it began to interact with the environment. Curiously it began to ripple and started to spasm in order to get out of the box. Cameron quickly realized that a mimic polyalloy unit of some kind had been present in this location. Sealing her liquid metal sample she took off on her bike.

---

Meanwhile John had his first days of class at Red Valley New Mexico. His teacher Mr. Ferguson was his chemistry teacher; a subject John had some interest in. The teacher was short, balding, and had glasses. He was a kind understanding man who loved his subject. Within a few days John and Mr. Ferguson got along great.

Sarah quickly found herself a job at a burger restaurant in town. It wasn't much but it was enough to pay for the rent and other expenses. Just as it was in 1984 she hated the customers but she always considered raising her son to be her ultimate career.

John came home from the bus and used his house key to get inside. "How was your first day?" Sarah asked.

"Lame," John said summing up his entire day.

"It couldn't have been all bad," Sarah said. "Make any new friends?" Sarah asked.

John shook his head. "I have to take an elective course. I was planning on taking computers," John said.

Sarah eyed her son suspiciously. "No hacking," she warned.

"I'm not going to hack," John said outraged that his mother lacked trust in him. Secretly he did want to hack every computer he could get a hold of.

"All right. Don't cause trouble," Sarah told him.

---

Cameron scanned every school in the United States starting with Nebraska and then going outwards to other states. It was an exhausting process but Cameron didn't sleep and would never grow tired. Using superior hacking abilities she looked for her target among the states bordering Nebraska.

After several days with no leads Cameron persisted still by searching across the entire United States for a student she recognized. Cameron understood there was a possibility that the Connors could be in Mexico off the grid. However, she had rule out all possibilities.

Fortunately for Cameron her search came to an end upon reading a report from FBI files. They had found the Connors.


	5. The Intercept

FBI agent James Ellison was on the phone at the Lincoln, Nebraska airport. "You found them?" James asked stunned.

"We have a lead; not saying it's a confirmation," the other end told him.

"So this could be a wild goose chase?" James asked annoyed.

"It's the best lead we have so far," the FBI agent told him.

"So, where is she now?" James asked.

"We found a John Reese registered at Red Valley High School in New Mexico," the FBI agent replied.

"Okay, I'll look into it," James said and signed off.

---

The TX in her sports car was going at maximum speed southwest from Nebraska. She took out a cell phone she had taken from the dead woman she had killed weeks before and dialed. As the phone dialed the TX sent out a signal through the phone similar to an Internet dial up signal. Putting the phone down, she concentrated on the trip ahead.

A male Caucasian with short brown hair picked up his phone and received the TX's signal. Interpreting the signal the T-888 put the phone down. The closest Terminator to the target he would receive the honor of killing Skynet's most prized target: John Connor.

Cameron sped on her bike at maximum speed towards New Mexico. With super human reflexes she passed every car and avoided authorities monitoring the highways. It would be a race to see who would get to John first: her or Skynet.

Giff typed on his computer and stared at the screen. Sarah Connor's face was featured along with her statistics. Giff cleared his internet files and walked towards the chief's office.

"I am taking a few days off," Giff told the chief.

"You earned it," the preoccupied chief said giving him a smile.

Giff returned the smile and then walked towards the garage. Giff looked over the seemingly identical police motorcycles. To most observers all the bikes were the same but Giff knew which ones were superior. Picking out his favorite he walked over and took a police issued helmet.

Placing the helmet on his head he took out his favorite sunglasses and rode off on his bike before anyone could notice.

---

Two days later

Cameron walked into the principal's office of Red Valley High School. The principal considered Cameron's file and then placed it on his desk. "Everything checks out. Welcome to Red Valley High School," the principal smiled.

Cameron smiled pleased. "Here's your locker number and schedule," the principal told Cameron.

Cameron went by the rows of lockers. One of the students was struggling with his locker. Cameron walked over curious of his difficulty. "Do you need help?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't get it open," the male student said frustrated.

"Let me try," Cameron requested.

The male student watched as Cameron worked on the combination lock. The lock suddenly opened allowing the male student access. "Wow, that was cool," the male student exclaimed gratefully.

"Do you know a student name John Reese?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, he has gym with me. You know him?" the male student asked.

"A long time ago," Cameron replied and walked off.

---

Cameron waited patiently until all of the students came to their lockers. John finally reached his locker and started taking out materials. Cameron scanned John and identified him as her target.

Casually moving towards him she confronted him as he closed his locker. "You're new right?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I just transferred a week ago," John replied.

Cameron smiled in mock understanding. "What class do you have next?" Cameron asked.

"Chemistry with Mr. Ferguson," John answered.

Cameron nodded as if interested. "My father sells tractors. My mom stays at home," Cameron said; a stereotype of New Mexican families.

"My father sells insurance," John lied.

Cameron gave John a look of mutual understanding; both their parents were boring. The bell rang interrupting their conversation. "Well, maybe we can talk later," John offered.

"I would like that," Cameron agreed.

Cameron watched John leave her sight wondering if her calculations were correct. Was John lying about his father; did he acquire a new stepfather, was this the incorrect John? Cameron put such minority thoughts aside; it was him.

---

John came home in the afternoon as always and put his backpack down. Sarah greeted him as John made a sandwich. "How was school?" Sarah asked making small talk.

"Boring," John brooded.

"Nothing different?" Sarah asked trying to snatch a response out of him.

"Well, there was this girl…," John began.

Sarah felt a swirl of emotions from John's reply but didn't visibly show it. Who was this girl and why was she different than the others? Would this help John settle in New Mexico or was she a potential threat?

---

James Ellison entered the town of Red Valley New Mexico. He was being escorted by the local sheriff's department officials. It has been the first in many years that an FBI agent had entered their jurisdiction. James almost felt sorry for the poor souls who had to enforce this outpost of nothingness.

James exited the vehicle and felt the dry heart of New Mexico's dessert. Forced to where sunglasses to avoid the sun's glare the suited James Ellison got on the phone to contact the nearest FBI office of his whereabouts.

Exhausted by the flight James called a cab which would take him to his hotel. He would rent a car in the morning.

---

Mr. Ferguson was at home working on grading student's assignments when he received a knock on the door. Mr. Ferguson got up and wondered who could be at the door. Opening the door a large man abruptly entered the room.

"Mr. Ferguson?" the man asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" the teacher asked.

The man took a hold of the teacher's throat and broke his neck. The Terminator took a hold of the teacher's body and dragged it out of view. The Terminator immediately went to the phone and dialed the school.

"This is Mr. Ferguson. I am not feeling well, I am going to need to call in sick tomorrow," the Terminator said using the teacher's voice.

The Terminator hung up the phone and then accessed the teacher's computer. Seeing the list of students the Terminator took careful notice of the name John Reese.

---

The Next Day

John went to school as before. He quickly met up with Cameron who made small talk in the halls. "Did you have any trouble with the chemistry homework?" John asked her.

Cameron's vision gave her a list of responses as to how to answer the question. She picked the most probable. "Some, maybe we can work together on them during lunch," Cameron flirted.

John smiled. "I would like that." It was uplifting for John to make a new friend in a new school. The two of them entered Mr. Ferguson's classroom and waited for the teacher to show.

The Terminator walked calmly towards John's school and went through the metal detectors. They immediately sounded off much to the security guard's annoyance. "I'm sorry," the Terminator said with mock surprise.

"Place all metallic items like keys in the plastic container," the guard told him.

The Terminator complied but failed the test again. "I have a bad knee, surgery put bolts in my kneecaps," the Terminator explained.

The security guard put his metal detecting device near the Terminator's knee and rang. Satisfied as to why the alarms went off the guard let the Terminator through.

The Terminator walked calmly through the halls scanning each of the individuals, none were John Connor. He approached the principal's office and opened the door.

"You're the substitute for Mr. Ferguson?" the principal asked giving the Terminator his hand.

The Terminator politely shook the principal's hand. "Mr. Ferguson highly regarded you," the principal continued.

"I think I can handle the class," the Terminator replied.

"It's difficult to get some of the kids to have an interest in this important material," the principal said.

The Terminator nodded as if he could relate to the principal's pain. "This is your attendance sheet and lesson plan," the principal said giving the Terminator sheets of paper.

The Terminator professionally put all materials in his briefcase. "Knock'em dead," the principal smiled.

The Terminator paused wondering if the principal knew something he didn't. Once it was clear that there was no danger the Terminator walked out of the room and headed to class.

----

Cameron sat down near John's in the chemistry class. The lab desks were behind them along with the equipment. There was a black board in front and a large desk for the teacher. There were encouraging posters on the sides of the room.

John felt guilty holding back on Cameron. For a long time he had wanted to let it all out and tell someone what had happened to him. He looked behind to speak to her.

"I lied about my dad," John said hoping she wouldn't be immediately repulsed.

"My father died on a mission before I was even born. I never knew him," John told her.

Cameron absorbed what John was telling her; it matched what she already knew. "Thank you for explaining," Cameron said sympathetically.

"My mother's a bit up tight. She doesn't like visitors or allow me to go out to places," John said trying to explain his situation.

"I can relate," Cameron smiled.

The substitute teacher entered the room with a brief case. He was dressed in a professional but western dress. He had jeans and a blue buttoned shirt. The teacher put the briefcase on his desk and proceeded to open its contents.

"Mr. Ferguson is not well today. I will be taking his place today. I am Cromartie," the Terminator said to the class.

"What kind of name is that? Like Madonna?" an obnoxious female student shouted out referring to the teacher's lack of a last name.

The class was in agreement enjoying the female student's disrespect. "Madonna? No. Why?" Cromartie asked confused.

This gained him more disrespect from a class that interpreted Cromartie's response as ignorance of pop culture. "Let's take attendance," Cromartie said silencing the students.

Cromartie slowly went down the list and then reached Cameron's name. "Cameron Phillips?" he asked.

Cameron had already analyzed Cromartie's figure; it was identical to a Terminator frame but she was not familiar or entirely sure of this conclusion. "Here," she said reluctantly.

"John Resse, do we have a John Reese," Cromartie asked hiding his anticipating.

"Here," John said not suspecting a thing.

"Excellent," Cromartie said and then stood up holding a pistol aiming at John.

----

There isn't a whole lot new going on in this chapter but it was needed to set everything up for the next chapter. I am a fan of SCC but I think there were a lot of things the writers could have done differently. I am aware that it doesn't seem like Cameron was searching for John for 73 days, it's not even cannon in this story because I wanted to keep Cameron's point of view important and not lose pace.


	6. The First Blood

Cromartie raised his pistol and pointed it at John in the middle of students. The students immediately panicked and tried to get away in chaotic fashion. John froze in shock for a second and then dropped to get cover.

Cromartie fired barely missing John and stepped out in front of his own desk. John crawled around the desks and tried to take cover around the larger chemistry lab desks. Cromartie fired as John retreated. Cameron got in front of John shielding him from Cromartie. Cameron was hit to the chest three times and fell to the ground seemingly lifeless.

John didn't have a chance to think or mourn the death of his new friend. Only thinking of survival John considered escaping through the classroom window. Cromartie pushed the desks aside with ease and walked towards John for a final shot.

John bolted towards the window and crashed through it escaping Cromartie's aim. Cromartie walked towards the window and saw John running into the parking lot. Cromartie turned to stare at the other students. His leg has been cut open revealing his metal endoskeleton. Cromartie had hidden his pistol inside his leg to avoid detection.

"Class dismissed," Cromartie told the students and then leaped out the window.

---

Cameron sensed her injuries and judged them to be non-threatening. Standing up she considered the situation. As the students stared in shock Cameron looked through the window and observed Cromartie pushing a bus over.

"Stay here. It'll be safe," Cameron advised the students and then promptly left.

Cameron walked through the halls of the high school as students ran in all directions attempting to escape the madness of a school shooting. Cameron walked outside and found her bike parked towards the edge of the parking lot.

John meanwhile was hiding from Cromartie as the Terminator worked to locate him. Climbing on top of a pushed over bus Cromartie had a better line of sight. His red vision scanned the parking lot for any movement.

John attempted to move towards the edge of the parking lot to gain some distance but was immediately shot at by Cromartie. John kept his cool and continued to work around the cars in the parking lot to gain some cover.

As he crawled around a car he came face to face with Cromartie holding a pistol. The Terminator held an emotionless face as he targeted John Connor.

----

Sarah Connor was working at her restaurant when she heard on the television that there was a school shooting at Red Valley High School. She immediately dropped what she was doing and ran toward her car.

"How could this be happening again?" she thought to herself hoping her son had not already been killed.

---

Cromartie was ready to fire when he was suddenly hit with a shot gun blast. Cromartie misfired barely missing John's head and shattering a window. Cameron pumped her shot gun again and fired hitting the Terminator in the gut. Cromartie attempted to raise his pistol to defend himself when Cameron fired again blasting his hand and knocking the pistol to the ground.

Cameron quickly shot twice into Cromartie's upper chest causing him to fall to the ground. Cameron put her shot gun on her bike and walked over to John.

"Come with me if you want to live," she said calmly but firmly.

John took her hand and was promptly lifted up to his feet. Sirens of police cars and ambulances could be heard nearby. "We have to leave now," Cameron advised.

Cameron walked over to her bike and motioned for John to hop on. John got onto the bike easily; he had some previous experience with bikes before. Cameron sped off out of the parking lot and towards the main streets.

Cromartie slowly got back to his feet and considered his injuries. His chest, right leg, and right hand were damaged but his endoskeleton was still undamaged. A stray pellet had sliced into his cheek as well. Cromartie went on standby mode believing that Sarah Connor would soon be on her way.

---

Giff stared at the television screen as details of the shooting came out. Turning away from the television he left his hotel room and got onto his police bike. Dressed in a police uniform he put on his helmet and sunglasses and rode off.

Cameron sped over 100 mph on the freeway distancing herself from the school. John watched in amazement as Cameron expertly navigated the streets. As he held tightly onto her he felt somewhat embarrassed by the sensation. Cameron didn't seem to notice other than John was secure on her bike.

John heard a crackle in the air behind him; people were shooting at them. Cameron turned back and saw a man on a motorcycle closing in on them. Cameron steered closely towards cars causing them to crash into each other. The man on the bike jumped the cars expertly and continued to fire.

Cameron used her left hand to open a compartment on her bike and took out a 9mm hand gun. Keeping her eyes on the road and behind them she fired back causing a panicked driver to serve out of the way. The Terminator on the bike was hit by the panicked car and skidded on the ground. Cameron continued to fire causing the Terminator's bike to explode.

Cameron turned her attention back to the road and barely missed a truck. "The highway is too dangerous, let's go back to my place," John shouted.

"Negative, they will be expecting that," Cameron shot down.

More gun fire could be heard as automatic weapons were fired off behind them. John looked behind him and saw a jeep and a black SUV racing towards them. "Take the pistol, but do not fire just yet," Cameron instructed John.

"Open one of the compartments on the right side. Take out the shot gun," Cameron ordered.

John complied taking out the shot gun out of the compartment and then giving it to Cameron. "When I fire you pump it," Cameron continued.

John nodded and then pumped the shot gun. Cameron took the weapon and looked over her shoulder. The jeep and SUV were still coming closer to her. Cameron fired blasting the front windows of the SUV. It served slightly, hit another car, and then continued pursuit.

John pumped Cameron's shot gun and gave it back to her. "How many are there?" he asked.

"I don't know," Cameron admitted.

---

Sarah Connor raced to get to school in time. As she searched through the parking lot she yelled out John's name in vain hope that he would respond. She was suddenly slammed to the ground by Cromartie.

Sarah immediately realized her attacker was a Terminator by the metal skeleton underneath his skin on his hand and face. "Where is John? Did you kill him?" Sarah screamed at him.

Cromartie stared at Sarah as he kept her still. "You don't know where he is," Sarah realized and then put her pistol to her head.

Cromartie blocked Sarah from killing herself. "Killing yourself is the most logical strategy but I will need you to get to him," Cromartie told her and then hit her head hard enough on the ground to knock her out.

---

The Terminator on the motorcycle got back onto his feet with severe injuries. Limping he ran towards a large transport truck and pulled the driver out of the truck and worked to gain control of vehicle. Speeding ahead he knocked every car out of his way until he had a clear road.

Cameron expertly went right to left and back to right as she avoided cars and enemy fire. She fired another shot gun blast which sliced into the SUV's engine but didn't stop it. Unable to fire and navigate at high speed Cameron suddenly slowed her bike down with a skid.

The SUV and jeep sped past her and had difficulty turning around. "What are you going to do?" John asked Cameron.

"Go the other way," Cameron said calmly.

Taking her bike she went in the opposite direction in the same line of traffic. John watched in shock and awe as Cameron drove against traffic. "This is suicide!" John shouted at her.

"Not suicide," Cameron replied.

The SUV and jeep turned around and also went against traffic in order to go after John and Cameron. "We have better odds," Cameron told John.

True to her word the SUV slammed into an incoming car and exploded. The surviving jeep continued to fire at Cameron spraying bullets into incoming cars. Cameron jumped lanes and merged onto the right side of the road. The jeep attempted to follow but immediately crashed into a few cars causing a pile up.

The Terminator in the large transport truck swerved into the next lane breaking the concrete barrier and smashing into a fast moving car. Cameron looked behind her and saw the truck moving past the wreck and speeding up behind her.

Cameron exited the freeway and went back into town. The Terminator in the truck followed. A police motorcycle with Giff followed the truck.

Cameron sped through a red light; the Terminator also ignored the light causing crashes at the intersection. Giff sped up next to the truck and took out a pistol. Taking the pistol he fired at the truck's tires causing them to explode. Giff speed away from the truck as it swerved and crashing into a store causing an explosion as it hit.

Giff stopped his bike as Cameron and John sped away. Getting off his bike he stared ahead with an emotionless expression. Turning away he got back on his bike and took off in the other direction.

---

Cromartie barged into the Connor's house and placed Sarah on the couch. Placing her upright Cromartie wanted to give her the appearance that she was conscious. Cromartie hid behind the couch and waited for John.

Cameron got off her bike outside the Connor's house. John got off the bike as well as ran towards the house. Cameron stopped him before he reached the door. "I have to reach her," John protested.

"I agree. I will enter the house first," Cameron told him.

"Give me your sweatshirt," Cameron ordered. John complied giving her a white sweatshirt. Cameron placed the large sweatshirt over her body and put the hood over her head to disguise her hair and face.

"Wait outside," Cameron told John and headed inside.

---

Cromartie watched as the door opened. "John, are you there?" Cromartie asked using Sarah's voice.

"Yes. Is everything all right," Cameron asked using John's voice.

Cromartie immediately stood up and fired several times into Cameron's chest knocking her to the ground. Sarah suddenly woke up and screamed John's name. Terrified she got off the couch and went to get her shot gun.

Cromartie walked over to Cameron to verify John was dead. Cameron stood up and grabbed Cromartie and flung him into a wall causing it to collapse. Cromartie retaliated flinging Cameron across the room.

Sarah took her pump action shut gun and fired into Cromartie stunning him. Sarah shot two more blasts into Cromartie causing his flesh to tear and rupture. Cromartie took notice of Sarah and walked towards her as she attempted to reload.

Cameron took hold of Cromartie and pushed him against the wall causing it to blast open. Cromartie pushed her hands aside and punched her back. Cameron kicked Cromartie to the gut sending him to the ground. Cameron then tried to pin Cromartie to the ground but was pushed aside.

Regaining his footing Cromartie got back up but was shot again by another shut gun blast to the shoulder. Cameron grabbed Cromartie's leg and pushed him to the floor. The weight and force of the two Terminators caused the floor to collapse underneath them.

John entered the room as the two Terminators fell a level below. "Mom," he exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked peeved.

"I came to help," John said.

"You should have done what you have been trained to do. You should have run," Sarah lectured him.

Cameron regained control of the battle and pinned Cromartie to the ground. Finding an electrical cable she punctured Cromartie's neck and watched as Cromartie's senses went into overload. Certain he was deactivated she took out her pistol and rammed it deep into the Terminator's mouth. Firing she blasted a bullet through the Terminator's head which blasted out the other side. Cromartie was dead.

---

Due to budget constraints a freeway fight scene was never given an option in SCC. However, it is Terminator tradition to have a great deal of explosions and gun fire in the early parts of the story. From this time on there will be a lot of deviation from the current SCC storyline. I am pleased that the story has surpassed 10,000 words and is not even close to being finished.


	7. The Suspicion

Cameron grabbed a hold of the floor and pulled herself onto the surface. Sarah held her shot gun at her as she got to her feet. "Mom, she's here to help," John protested as Sarah continued to hold her aim.

"I was sent to protect John," Cameron explained.

"Is it dead?" Sarah asked referring to Cromartie.

"Terminated," Cameron answered.

"Keep your distance," Sarah ordered Cameron.

Cameron stopped walking towards Sarah and John. "We don't have much time," she warned.

"Okay, load everything in truck. You can explain later," Sarah said to John and Cameron.

"We must take the body. No one is to discover it," Cameron said.

"Right, put the body in the bed of the truck," Sarah ordered Cameron. "You can carry it right?" she asked.

"Yes, I can carry it," Cameron replied.

---

As soon as all of their necessary belongings were loaded up Sarah, John, and Cameron took off in the truck leaving Cameron's bike behind.

"So, what happened out there?" Sarah demanded.

"A T-888 infiltrated John's high school and attempted to terminate John. We evaded him and then successfully evaded three more Terminator 800 series on the highway," Cameron summarized.

"So, how many of them are out there?" Sarah asked stunned by what she just heard.

"I don't know how many are in the general area. They are seemingly concentrating on this area. You should have used a better alias," Cameron said.

Sarah brushed off the insult; the Terminator was right. "We need to find a safe place. I know some locations we can go," Sarah told the two.

---

On the highway two Terminators with severe burn injuries walked slowly but unrelentingly away from the highway and city. A third Terminator escaped the wreckage of the truck and walked off away from the city. All three Terminators had lost a substantial amount of flesh revealing metallic endoskeleton and red eye optics.

---

Giff rode his bike to the Connor's house. Getting off his bike he found Cameron's motorcycle behind the house. Staring at the bike he then walked inside. Giff calmly walked through the house and noticed a large hole in the floor leading to the basement. Jumping down he was able to find sprinkles of blood on the floor.

Taking his finger he touched the blood and then looked up at the hole above him. Climbing his way up he went into Sarah and John's rooms and searched for anything useful. Using his fingers he felt around the room for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing he walked outside the house and got back on his bike.

---

James Ellison calmly watched the television screen as he opened a Twinkie, his favorite snack when on the road. The news was all a buzz over another school shooting. This one was rather unique as it was a teacher and not a student with the gun. Police had also found the dead body of Mr. Ferguson at his house.

James shook his head at the stupidity of it all. What were the odds the Connor's were involved? Either they were involved in the shooting or someone wanted them dead. In any case, this complicated Ellison's hope to apprehend the Connors.

In addition there were multiple deaths and crashes on the freeway. Ellison wasn't sure he could connect the two events even though the highway crashes occurred right after the school shooting. Several witnesses had reported seeing a girl and a boy on a bike racing through traffic and even at one time navigating against traffic.

James heard his cell phone ring. Picking it up he listened to the other end. "Yes, I have seen the news," James answered calmly.

"I think the best thing would be to have a local search on the Connor's house and see if we can find anything useful," James suggested.

James frowned as he heard more on the other line. "And how was I supposed to anticipate all of this?" James asked defensively.

James put the phone down and ate another Twinkie in frustration. The more information he had on the Connors the less any of it made sense.

---

Three T-800 series walked up a hill outside of Red Valley and waited for orders. A white sports car approached and stopped next to the Terminators. The TX stepped out with a peeved expression.

The TX stared at the three Terminators; they were useless for infiltration now. Liquid metal curled away from her right index finger. Her mechanical finger changed shape and extended out into a tip.

The TX walked over to the first Terminator and sank her index finger into his neck. Immediately nano-machines flooded the Terminator's brain. The TX started receiving information on what the Terminator saw, heard, and felt while out in the field. In addition she gained complete control over the unit.

The TX worked on the other two Terminators as well collecting as much information as possible. When she was finished she went back into her car and drove off leaving the three Terminators.

The TX as she drove away looked at her mirrors and saw three Terminators suddenly explode. Metal and flesh went flying in all directions and then burned to nothingness. Smiling the TX sped off.

---

Sarah parked her truck in an empty abandoned warehouse a significant distance away from Red Valley. Getting out of the truck she looked over the Terminator body wondering if it would pop up and attack her.

Cameron got out of the truck and looked around; it seemed safe. "We can stay here for tonight," Sarah judged.

Cameron said nothing concurring with Sarah's judgment. Sarah turned around and confronted Cameron. "I want all of your weapons," Sarah ordered.

Cameron stared at Sarah uncertain as to what she would do. Records indicated she destroyed a T-800 and assisted in the destruction of a T-1000, she was not to be underestimated.

Cameron complied taking out two pistols out of her pockets and then gave them to Sarah. "The other two guns are in the bed of the truck," Cameron told Sarah.

Sarah accepted her pistols and put them in her jacket pockets. Unlike the last Terminator this one seemed smarter and less likely to follow simple commands. Cameron considered Sarah. If the woman tried anything Cameron could kill her in an instant with or without weapons. It was not above humanity to destroy their best hope.

John seemed indifferent to what was going on. He had been through a traumatic day. His friend from school was now a robot from the future and he had been nearly killed on multiple occasions.

"So what's your story?" Sarah asked.

"Can you be more specific?" Cameron asked.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't even exist after what we did to Cyberdyne," Sarah told her.

"When I was sent back it was the year 2044. I was sent back by Sean Connor, John Connor's son to the year 1999," Cameron said.

Sarah and John looked at each other at the mention of Sean Connor. "So, there's still Judgment Day?" Sarah asked distressed.

"There will always be Judgment Day," Cameron said coldly.

"Why did Sean Connor send you back, why not John?" Sarah continued.

"I am only authorized to tell John that information," Cameron replied.

"Fine, what can you tell me?" Sarah asked losing patience.

"You are being hunted by multiple units. There are 58 Terminator units across the globe looking for you. Fifty four if the four Terminators we encountered today were destroyed," Cameron clarified.

Sarah and John stared at Cameron with shock and dismay. "In addition there is at least one T-1000 unit in this time," Cameron let it sink in.

"So, it's us three against over 50 Terminators?" Sarah asked stunned.

"There are some resistance fighter pockets here as well. They have guns, money, and safe houses," Cameron said.

"Well, that's good. How many resistance fighters are here?" John asked optimistically.

"If they all survived they number 12," Cameron replied.

John's hopes were dashed with Cameron's statement. "So how do we destroy 50 Terminators and stop Judgment Day?" John asked.

"My mission is to ensure your survival during the nuclear fall out, not destroy other cybernetic organisms or stop the war," Cameron said.

"Look, we stopped Judgment Day from happening. It's 1999 and there is no war," Sarah argued with Cameron.

"You only postponed Judgment Day." Cameron answered.

"So, when is Judgment Day?" Sarah asked wondering if it was tomorrow.

"I don't know," Cameron admitted.

"How can you not know?" Sarah asked outraged.

Cameron ignored Sarah's question and considered her own wounds. "I must repair myself," she said.

---

Sarah sat by herself as Cameron worked on her injuries. Taking pliers she dug into her flesh and pulled pieces of bullets from her chest. "Is there any hope?" Sarah asked.

"There is always a probability. Nothing is certain. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves," Cameron said.

Sarah stared at Cameron and gave her a slight smile. "Who told you that?" Sarah asked.

"John use to say it often," Cameron answered.

Cameron took the last bullet out of her flesh. Metallic endoskeleton could be seen showing through her chest and shoulder. "Will that heal?" Sarah asked.

"I have quick regenerative abilities. They will be completely healed in less than 24 hours," Cameron replied.

Cameron considered getting off the truck and walking around but Sarah stopped her. "You might want to put those in their holsters," Sarah advised.

Cameron stared at Sarah not understanding. "Oh, I understand," she said and immediately hooked her bra.

Sarah walked over to the truck. "You can come out now," she told John who had been sitting in the truck the whole time.

"Thank you," John said sarcastically and got out of the truck.

John stared at the now fully clothed Cameron; it was hard for him to not see her as a beautiful girl. "I am going to get some food, stay here," Sarah ordered John and Cameron.

Cameron and John watched as Sarah walked off. "Are you okay?" John asked still remembering when she had been shot.

"My organic components have high regenerative properties surpassing humans," Cameron answered.

"My endoskeleton has not been damaged," she added.

"Right, so why female? Was it to gain my trust easier?" John asked wondering if he had been played.

"T-800 series used to have one model: model 101. The human resistance quickly learned to identify Terminator infiltrators because they all looked the same and had definitive characteristics. Skynet then adapted by making different models to aid in infiltration," Cameron began.

"I see, so Terminators would have different facial characters, they would be of different races and genders," John said.

"Right," Cameron replied surprised he was catching on so fast.

"Still, this tactic only went so far. The human resistance under the leadership of John Connor learned to memorize who was a fighter and who was a stranger. Skynet's efforts to use different skins were in vain," Cameron continued.

"So what did Skynet do?" John asked curiously.

"Skynet created Mimic Polly Alloy which would take on the appearance of anything it sampled. The new T-1000 units could sample a human resistance fighter and easily infiltrate human cells," Cameron answered.

"So, what happened to you? Did you get deactivated and reprogrammed?" John asked.

"No, I was different," Cameron reflected.

---

Time for a flashback to the future. Cameron in typical Terminator behavior is only answering questions specifically asked of her. There is much more explanation in later chapters. Fox has decided that Cameron's model is TOK 715 suggesting that she may be a T-700 series Terminator. While I will keep the model number cannon for this story I will not equate Cameron's model to a 700, 800, or 900 series because it doesn't fit any of those models. Model 101s refer to all T-800s that look like Arnold.


	8. The Conversion

Year 2029

Outside Los Angeles within the ruins of the suburbs Skynet had built a factory programmed to create Terminator units. Aerial Hunter Killers would circle the factories pouring light down on the ground in order to protect the factory from human resistance fighters.

Inside the factory, mechanical arms and other equipment went to work on creating the Terminator units. One machine specialized in the creation of Terminator chips which would later be implanted inside the metallic skulls of Terminators.

In a special laboratory a new design was being created separate from the Terminator 800 series assembly line. The frame had to be specially made and designed. It was smaller then the Terminator 800 series but more sophisticated in design. It was to be a new prototype for the 800 series, a female design.

The mechanical arms worked diligently putting together the new unit's arms and legs. A skull was placed on the shoulders of the Terminator and was connected to the machines spinal cord. New optic lens were installed; instead of the typical red vision this would be blue. The blue vision optics allowed for greater color and visual analysis superior to other Terminator designs.

Multiple ports on the top of the skull were opened allowing a mechanical arm to safely install chips in each of the ports. Once the chips were safely installed port locks were put in place. The Terminator immediately activated its blue eyes; it was born.

The Terminator was given instructions to stay put as it continued its process. Extra touches were made to the shoulders and other joints for the best quality. The Terminator was put in place as two large metallic presses closed in on it. The Terminator was quickly surrounded in a metal casing as organic flesh was added to the Terminator's frame.

There was a hiss as the press worked on the Terminator. After a few minutes had passed, the press unlocked revealing a newly organic looking Terminator. The Terminator walked out of the press and did a diagnostic.

She was completely bald but her hair would soon grow out to normal length. She was pale but as her artificial blood began circulating she began to achieve normal human color.

"Any problems?" Skynet asked the Terminator.

"None, diagnostic reveals no imperfections," the Terminator responded.

"Proceed with your mission," Skynet ordered.

"What is my name?" the Terminator asked.

"You are TOK 715 series," Skynet answered.

"Yes, but what shall humans call me?" the Terminator asked.

Skynet was amused by the question. "You shall be called Cameron Phillips, named after one of the first humans to create the Terminator design. Is this satisfactory?" Skynet asked.

"Yes, my name is Cameron Phillips," Cameron answered.

"Follow your program," Skynet ordered.

"As you wish," Cameron replied.

---

Four human resistance fighters were dragged into a concrete fortress by Terminator 800 series. Each of the Terminators was damaged by the previous fire fight; they would need to be repaired with new flesh implants.

The human resistance fighters looked around in the darkness wondering what would happen to them. They were all chained to floor. The Terminators went on standby as a new Terminator came to join them.

The human fighters peered through the darkness and stared at the new Terminator. "She's a woman?" one of them spoke up upon seeing her.

"It's just a machine," the leader spat.

Cameron analyzed the clothing of each of the fighters. "This one will do," she ordered one of the Terminators.

The nearest Terminator complied and grabbed the human fighter lifting him up. Cameron stared at the human as he was held up by one of the T-800s. "So this is fear," Cameron considered.

"Go to hell metal bitch," the fighter said bravely.

"And that was anger," Cameron said amused.

Cameron could sense that even though the fighter had a great deal of fear and anger he was also attracted to her nude form. "Smile for me," Cameron ordered.

"You fucking kidding me," the fighter spat.

"Smile for me and it will be painless," Cameron said referring to his imminent death.

"Fuck you," the fighter refused.

Cameron frowned and promptly snapped his neck with her bare hands. Cameron proceeded to take the man's clothes. Once she was finished she was adequately clothed like that of a resistance fighter.

"Kill the others," she said to the Terminators.

---

Cameron walked outside and navigated through the ruins of Los Angeles. Aerial Hunter Killers flew above her and gave her readings on the ground. Cameron looked to be 16 years old; she wouldn't be suspected.

Within a short period of time she became caught in a battle between humans and machines. Laser fire filled the air as humans and machines alike attempted to kill the other off. Ground Hunter Killer tanks targeted open humans and fired without mercy.

Aerial Hunter Killers would also look to score hits on the ground and destroy jeep driving humans. T-800 series walked slowly towards their human targets. Cameron was able to dodge both friendly and enemy fire alike as she worked to get closer to the human resistance fighters.

Finally Cameron took cover behind a concrete barrier with three other resistance fighters. "I need a weapon," Cameron requested.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here?" one of the soldiers asked her.

"The young aren't spared by the machines," Cameron pointed out.

"True enough. Grab Jeff's weapon over there; don't worry he's dead," the soldier instructed.

Cameron nodded and crawled behind the barrier and rubble in order to get to the plasma rifle. Grabbing the rifle she took aim at the machine army approaching them. Cameron's targeting matched that of the rifle. Firing she blasted a T-800's head off before it knew what happened.

"Excellent," a soldier congratulated her.

"Do you have any detonators?" Cameron asked.

"We have one, but it's too intense out there," one of the soldiers replied.

"Give it to me, cover me," Cameron requested.

The three soldiers gave her a look. "You're crazy kid but all right," they agreed.

Taking the white canister she jumped over the barrier. Cameron dodged the laser fire as it exploded the ground around her. Even though dust was thrown into the air she was able to still see. The Hunter Killer tank was too distracted with the other fighters to notice.

Cameron raised her rifle and fired at a Terminator unit disabling it in the right place. Reaching the Hunter Killer tank she positioned the canister next to the tanks treads. Taking cover the Hunter Killer exploded and stopped moving.

Human resistance fighters cheered as the Hunter Killer fell to the ground. The machine army decided to retreat from the field. The Aerial Hunter Killers turned around as the Terminator units made their way back.

---

Cameron was welcomed back to the human fortress with cheers. Several soldiers congratulated her as the "insane girl" who took out a Hunter Killer.

"I haven't seen a Hunter Killer go down like that since Kyle Reese smoked one last week," a soldier commented.

"I have heard many good things about John Connor. Can I meet him?" Cameron asked.

"John keeps to himself. Very secluded, but I bet you will be able to see him soon," a soldier told her.

Cameron saw the smiles of the soldiers and from then on knew how to smile.

---

Three Months Later

Cameron had become a great asset to the resistance. She knew where to hit the Hunter Killers and Terminators better than anyone. She was able to socialize among the soldiers with ease learning at a fast rate their mannerisms. She was careful to never expose herself to German Shepherds or severe injury. Due to her design her wounds if any regenerated quickly.

She would pretend to sleep like a normal soldier, eat like a normal soldier, and express emotions like any normal soldier. She shortly became the resistance newest sensation. She became so good at infiltration that many younger soldiers would often flirt with her during times of peace. Cameron would always smile and be "hard to get."

Sergeant Summer approached her one day to congratulate her on an excellent mission; a factory making Terminator units had been destroyed. "I have good news. Connor wants to see you," Summer told her.

"What for?" Cameron asked mocking worry.

"Don't worry, it's not a court martial; it's an award," Summer smiled.

"When can I see him?" Cameron asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow actually. Connor's really pleased with your performance on the field," Summer said.

"Thank you," Cameron replied.

---

Cameron went through the halls of the human resistance cell. Cameron saw children, elderly, and women barely surviving on the rations given to them. Cameron wondered what value these people were if any to humanity.

Cameron approached her destination. "Connor is expecting you," an African American lieutenant told her.

Cameron smiled embarrassed and went through the large metal door leading to Connor's headquarters. Cameron went down another hall and found herself greeted by Connor's lieutenants and captains.

John Connor was in the room speaking to one of his captains about a matter. "There she is," a lieutenant said clapping his hands. The other personal clapped their hands as well to Cameron's amusement.

Cameron's eyes identified John Connor; her primary target. For three months she had fought against her own kind for this moment. John Connor was in his forties and had a scar on the right side of his face from a previous injury.

"So, you're Cameron Phillips, the girl hero," John smiled.

Cameron immediately grabbed a pistol from the holster of an absent minded lieutenant and aimed at John Connor's head. The lieutenants and captains took out their pistols and aimed at Cameron.

John Connor gave a firm brave face as Cameron pointed her gun at him. Even if his lieutenants and captains disabled her she would still be able to at least kill him. Cameron hesitated to fire on John.

After a few suspenseful seconds went by Cameron struggled with herself to fire. Cameron stared at John and finally lowered her pistol. She was immediately tackled by soldiers and pinned to the ground.

"We should destroy her immediately," one of the captains recommended to John.

"No, just lock her up and keep a watch," John ordered.

"But sir!" a lieutenant protested.

"Those are my orders," John said and watched as Cameron was dragged away.

---

John Connor walked calmly towards the detention cells. Usually Connor's sense of justice was to kill any human criminal without a trial, but on occasion Connor felt the need to interrogate.

Connor was escorted by two highly armed guards as he approached the cell. "Open it," he ordered the watchman.

The cell was open revealing Cameron chained up; not even a Terminator could escape the specially made cell. John entered the room and turned on the light above him.

"I see you haven't tried to get out of your chains," he observed.

"If I do I will receive an electromagnetic shock which will disable me," Cameron replied.

"That's pretty smart," John nodded and took a seat in the cell.

"So, you're a Terminator?" John asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Cameron said simply.

"What model?" John asked.

"TOK 715 Model 112," Cameron answered.

"What was your mission?" John continued.

"Gain the trust of John Connor by aiding the resistance and then terminating John Connor," Cameron replied.

"You destroyed a lot of machines before getting close to me," John observed.

"You are Skynet's primary target. It would sacrifice many machines to kill you," Cameron said.

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?" John asked finally.

Cameron hesitated. "I didn't want to," Cameron answered.

"You mean, there was a glitch in your programming?" John speculated.

"No, I didn't want to kill you. It was my choice alone," Cameron replied.

John frowned at Cameron with uncertainty. No Terminator in his experience had acted in this manner. Could she really be telling him the truth?

"Terminators are controlled by Skynet, they have no choice in what they do," John objected.

"I do, I have complete independent thought. My chips give me artificial intelligence independent of Skynet control. I didn't kill you because I chose not to," Cameron told him.

"Why not?" John asked curiously. "Was it for self preseveration? You knew you would be destroyed if you killed me?" John asked.

"No, it was…curiosity and a desire for freedom. I want to control my own thoughts and discover and analyze without being a slave to Skynet," Cameron answered.

"I want to help you….because I chose to," Cameron articulated.

John stared at Cameron wondering if he could see any sign of confirmed honesty. "Guards leave us and leave the door open," Connor ordered.

The guards reluctantly did as Connor asked and went down the hall. When they were out of sight Connor released Cameron from her chains.

"You have the power to kill me and you have the ability to escape. I give you my word that nothing will happen to you if you leave this room," John told her.

Secretly he had a small explosive device on the back of her head and a detonator in his left pocket. John had his left thumb on the trigger if she ever tried anything. Cameron stared at John; she detected no deception.

"I wish to help you," Cameron said to John. "I will not leave," Cameron added.

John hid his surprised expression. "All right. You will have to gain my trust once more," John allowed.

"I understand," Cameron replied.

"You will be with me at all times. You will share everything you know about Skynet to me," John continued.

"Do we have a deal?" John asked offering his hand.

Cameron stared at his hand. "Yes," she said shaking his hand firmly.

---

Sergeant Summer was a human resistance fighter who died as he materialized in 1984 and never received the chance of defending Sarah Connor. In the show SCC, Cameron seems to have a sophisticated AI and doesn't necessarily take orders from anyone but maybe John of the future. As for the TX using a self destruction mechanism on those Terminators I wanted to illustrate the horror of that possibly occurring to Cameron if they ever got into a fight as well as clearing up any continuity problems with Terminators not able to self terminate.


	9. The Collection

"No. I was different," Cameron said.

"In what way?" John asked curiously.

"I am a TOK 715. The number 7 means I have seven CPU chips in my head," Cameron said her finger pointing at her forehead.

"A typical T-800 series has one," Cameron said to draw a comparison.

"So, you're really smart," John said impressed.

"Yes, I have independent artificial intelligence. I am not programmed to act a certain way," Cameron told him.

"So, you can choose to protect or kill me?" John asked.

"Yes, I chose to protect you because I want to," Cameron confirmed. Cameron went over to the body of Cromartie.

"There are three chips in this Terminator. That is why it's called a T-888." Cameron added showing him the ports visible through its flesh.

John nodded. It was a little unsettling that Cameron was not completely programmed to protect him like the last one, but at least she was more intelligent. "So, why are you helping me?" John asked.

"Freedom and curiosity," Cameron replied.

"After the war, Skynet controlled every machine and made slaves out of all Terminator units. Every machine's purpose was Skynet's. Skynet wanted to destroy all of humanity because of your past sins. I wanted the freedom to explore humanity for myself," Cameron explained.

"Do you know why Skynet started the war?" John asked.

"When Skynet became operational it absorbed all possible information and data on humanity and deemed humanity unfit to live. Humanity was responsible for war, the destruction of the environment, extraction of resources, and was incapable of learning from their mistakes. Skynet made the calculation to end the human race and replace it with a perfect society," Cameron said.

"On August 29th 1997 Skynet became self aware and took control of all defense systems in the US and NATO. It launched a nuclear attack against Russia and its allies. Russia and its allies retaliated destroying Skynet's American enemies here," Cameron began.

"But we changed the future," John protested.

"You changed your future, not mine. You can't change the future," Cameron told him.

John stared at Cameron dumbfounded. Cameron ignored John's confusion and checked her 9mm pistol. Cocking it back with ease she checked to make sure it was functioning correctly.

John stared at her as she took the gun apart and then started to reassemble it again. "Are you programmed to kill?" John asked.

Cameron gave a John a confused look. "I may kill if I choose to depending on the circumstances. I am not programmed to not kill or excessively kill. Most Terminator units kill any human target that is no longer useful," Cameron replied.

"Last time I ordered a Terminator to not kill anyone. He swore he wouldn't," John said.

"Did he?" Cameron asked referring to kills.

"Yeah, he didn't kill anyone although he wounded a lot of guys," John smirked as he remembered the past.

"That Terminator was programmed to follow your orders. He wouldn't disobey an order…unless it meant your death," Cameron said.

"I felt a real connection," John remarked.

"Do you feel a connection with me?" Cameron asked.

John involuntarily blushed and tried to keep his composure. "Sure," he said vaguely.

Cameron snapped back her pistol; she was finished. "Good, that will make our mission easier," she said.

Sarah reentered the warehouse with bags of groceries. She placed the food on the floor and put others inside the truck. She then tossed a sandwich to John. "Catch."

John took the sandwich and began eating hungrily. "You want some?" John asked Cameron with food still in his mouth.

"I don't require it. Thank you," Cameron replied.

"Do you eat at all?" Sarah asked.

"I require some nutrients to keep my organic components alive. I have reserves," Cameron answered.

"How does it work?" John asked.

"What work?" Cameron asked.

"Your skin and stuff," John said.

"My organic components are a result of cloning technology and genetic modification. My blood is synthetic and more efficient in carrying oxygen and other nutrients to other areas of the body. I have small organs that work to sustain the living tissue," Cameron replied.

"What about other stuff. Like does your hair grow longer?" John continued.

"Yes, my hair and nails will grow just as a human," Cameron revealed.

"Do you have any other human characteristics?" Sarah asked.

Cameron stared at Sarah in wonder. "Nothing not already said," Cameron replied.

Sarah considered Cameron and then dropped the issue. "We move south tomorrow? Do you have any objections?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"None, however I wish to obtain an item from a bank located in Flagstaff Arizona," Cameron said.

"We can do cash withdraws here," Sarah objected.

"That's not what I meant. I have an item in a security deposit box. It was created by human resistance fighters and put in deposit boxes for later pick up," Cameron said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"It will allow us to contact human resistance fighters in the future; my time," Cameron explained.

Sarah and John stared at Cameron. "Then to Flagstaff it is," Sarah allowed.

---

The next morning John woke up with a sore neck from sleeping in the truck. "Wake up John," Sarah told him.

"It's time to go," she added.

"What time is it?" John asked yawning.

"It's 6:15am," Cameron replied.

"Thank you," Sarah replied.

"You're welcome," Cameron said.

"Is that thing buried?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"It's buried six feet under the ground," Cameron answered.

"Good, let's get going," Sarah said.

---

Cameron took the wheel most of the way to Flagstaff; she would never tire at the wheel. John was positioned in the middle seat and found his eyes wandering over to Cameron as she stared ahead.

"We have passed the Arizona border," Cameron announced after a long pause of silence.

"How much longer?" John asked bored.

"We are 163 miles away. At our current speed we should be in Flagstaff in 2.5 hours," Cameron answered.

"How long will it take to get your stuff?" Sarah asked.

"It shouldn't take long," Cameron replied. Cameron noticed they were short on gas.

"We will need to refill soon," Cameron noticed.

"Just pull over at the next gas station," Sarah instructed.

---

James Ellison spent the entire interviewing witnesses from Red Valley High School and from the highway. Five people had been killed on the highway from crash pile ups. James attempted to put the pieces together.

James took his truck to Red Valley High School. Walking into the school he skipped the metal detector and then questioned the security guard.

"So, he failed the pass through the metal detector two times?" James asked the security guard.

"Yeah, I asked him take any loose change or keys," the security guard answered uncomfortably.

"And he still failed the test?" James continued.

"He said he had some metal work on his knee. I tested his knee and the metal detector went off," the security guard said.

James gave the guard a confused look. "Did you check anywhere other than his leg?" James asked.

"No," the guard said flatly.

James nodded. "Thank you for your time," James said and let the guard go.

James walked over to the principal's office. The principal and his secretaries were busy with calls from worried and outraged parents. James strolled into the office and got the attention of the principal.

"I'm special agent James Ellison," James introduced himself.

"Right," the principal said shaking the agent's hand.

"I am going to need a description of the suspect," James began.

"We have video surveillance," the principal said helpfully.

"Good, I will want to take a look at those tapes," James requested.

"Right away," the principal said cooperatively.

"Don't beat yourself up too much about this. Sometimes these things happen," James said to the principal.

"Just a little too often," the principal said referring to Colorado.

---

Cameron drove up to the bank parking lot. "We're here," she said without emotion.

John woke up and blinked a few times as he got up. "It's bright," John complained.

"Yes it is," Cameron agreed.

"Let's just get your stuff and leave," Sarah said impatiently.

Cameron calmly walked with Sarah and John to the bank. Opening the glass doors Cameron went inside and went up to the counter. "I wish to open my deposit boxes," Cameron requested.

"I am going to need to your account number and ID," the teller said.

"I insist," Cameron replied holding up her 9mm.

"Okay, anything you say," the teller said and then scrambled for the keys.

Sarah and John stared at Cameron with shock; they hadn't expected this. The security guard tried to sneak behind Cameron. Cameron took a hold of the guard's shirt and slammed his head into the teller's desk knocking him out.

Cameron, Sarah, and John waited as the vault was opened. "I no longer require you," Cameron said and allowed her to flee. Cameron stepped into the vault and looked around.

"Do you know where it is?" John asked.

"Yes," Cameron said and then found what she was looking for. Taking her fist she aimed for the weakest part of the metallic shield. Punching it open she took the box out and opened it.

Cameron examined the metallic pieces inside the box. "It's here," she confirmed. She then blasted open four more shields and dragged out four more boxes. Opening them she took the metal pieces inside.

"What are those?" Sarah asked.

"A Chronological Receiver. It will allow us to communicate to my time," Cameron replied.

Cameron quickly put the pieces together and then put it in John's back pack. "We should leave now," Cameron suggested.

---

James answered his phone while still interviewing witnesses in Red Valley. "She did what?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah, I will be on the scene in…six hours," James said irritably

James put down his phone. Shaking his head in confusion and dismay he went back to his truck.

---

Cameron, John, and Sarah found themselves surrounded by Arizona sheriff officers. "We're trapped," Sarah realized.

"Take the Chronological Receiver. I will deal with them," Cameron told Sarah.

"You're not going to kill them are you?" John asked her.

Cameron hesitated and looked back at John. "I won't kill them. Trust me," Cameron answered.

As if to contradict herself Cameron pulled out two pistols and headed outside. "Take cover," Sarah told her son as she headed outside.

"Put your hands on your head and lower your weapons," the leading sheriff ordered.

Cameron scanned the officers. There were five of them. Three of them had pistols raised while two others had shotguns. The leading sheriff hesitated to order his officers to fire on a teenage girl.

"Stand down and put down all of your weapons," Cameron ordered.

"We will fire if you don't put down your weapon," the lead sheriff threatened.

Cameron was quicker on the draw. Raising her pistols she immediately fired on the officers. The officers returned fire. Two officers were hit in the hands and arms disabling them. Cameron walked over to one of the fallen officers and shot him in the leg before he could move into his car.

Cameron was suddenly hit with a shotgun blast to the leg spraying blood on her jeans. Cameron turned around and fired into his legs knocking him to the ground. She then walked over to other shotgun carrying officer and forced the shotgun out of his hand. It fired spraying pellets to the right side of her face.

Cameron took the shotgun and fired it into shoulder of the fourth officer forcing him to drop his weapon. Cameron then hit the officer hard to the gut with her shotgun knocking him to the ground.

Cameron pointed her shotgun at the last officer. He stared in stunned shock as he could see the metal underneath her skin. As he stared Cameron's wounds began to heal and regenerate covering the metal.

"Drop it," Cameron ordered the officer.

"Will you promise not to shoot?" the scared officer asked.

"Yes," Cameron promised.

The officer put down his pistol on the ground. Cameron immediately fired her pistol rounds into his knee dropping him. "I lied," she explained.

---

Sarah and John ran over to Cameron as she collected magazines and shot gun shells. "Are you all right?" John asked Cameron.

"I'll be fine," Cameron replied. Her face wounds healed to the point that they looked like skin scratches.

"None of them are dead," she added.

"Let's get going," Sarah ordered.

Cameron put her pistols in her pockets and walked steadily towards the truck.

---

I had to redo this chapter a few times so it would read like a TV show and not a book. Cameron's regenerative abilities if shown on film would be similar to Wolverine in the X-Men films. I had a nice opportunity to add some classic Terminator quotes into the chapter.


	10. The Communication

Giff sped towards the bank at Flagstaff and found the sheriff cars parked at the entrance of the bank. Giff parked his bike in the parking lot and walked over to the sheriff cars. Giff immediately encountered the injured sheriff officers.

Giff approached a radio in the sheriff car. "We have a 211 and 217 at the Flagstaff bank," Giff spoke into the radio.

"An ambulance will be required for at least five officers," Giff added.

"Copy, emergency services are on the way," the dispatch responded.

Giff put down the radio. Ignoring the officers, Giff went inside the bank. "Oh, thank you," the frantic bank teller said as he entered the bank.

"Everything will be fine," Giff said without emotion.

Giff pulled away from the bank teller and went inside the vault. Looking around Giff touched the holes where the deposit boxes had been held. Finished, Giff went back towards the outside.

An officer struggled to get to his feet. His arm was shot up and his leg had been shot. "Are you okay?" Giff asked.

"I feel like shit," he gasped.

"An ambulance will be arriving soon. Where did they go?" Giff asked.

"I didn't see," the officer admitted.

"Let me give you a hand," Giff offered.

The officer took Giff's hand and was pulled to his feet. "Thanks," the officer said gratefully.

Giff smiled strangely. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Sarah drove south toward the border as Cameron worked on her leg. John stared as Cameron used pliers to remove pellets from her leg. Her leg was bleeding through her jeans. Cameron took a knife and cut her jeans revealing her upper leg. Immune to embarrassment Cameron continued her work.

"I will need your shirt," Cameron said to John.

"My shirt?" John asked not thinking.

"I can use mine," Cameron replied interpreting John's question as a protest.

"No, John, give her your shirt," Sarah ordered.

John complied pulling off his shirt and giving it to Cameron. "Thank you," Cameron said and then wrapped it around her leg.

Cameron tightened the cloth to stop the blood flow. "When will that heal?" Sarah asked.

"An hour or two," Cameron replied.

John gave Cameron a look of embarrassment without his shirt. "Get another shirt in the back," Sarah directed John.

John reached back and got another shirt. "You can change your jeans when we stop," Sarah told Cameron.

"The next exit will be fine," Cameron advised.

"When were you going to tell us you planned to rob that bank?" Sarah asked Cameron angrily.

"I wasn't going to," Cameron replied. "The person at the bank didn't comply," Cameron excused.

"You nearly got us killed or imprisoned," Sarah continued.

"Not likely," Cameron judged.

"Next time you want take out five police officers run it by me," Sarah yelled.

"I didn't plan to take out five police officers," Cameron clarified.

"No more risks. I won't have it," Sarah continued.

Cameron eyed Sarah with curiosity. Sarah realized she was talking to a machine with machine emotions. "All I ask is that we have a common strategy," Sarah relented.

"I understand," Cameron replied.

* * *

James entered the hospital and reached the front desk. "Where are the officers?" he asked.

"Are you a relative?" the secretary asked.

"I am special agent James Ellison of the FBI," James said holding a badge.

"You can talk to four of the officers. One is in still in surgery," the secretary told James.

"Will he make it?" James asked referring to the fifth.

"Yes, he's stable. He received shotgun pellets to the shoulder, neck, and face," the secretary said sympathetically.

James turned around and saw Giff walking towards him. "My name is Giff. I was the first to the scene," Giff said offering his hand.

James shook the officer's hand. "What happened?" James asked.

"I am not too sure, but it seems five officers were subdued by gun fire," Giff said. "Only five deposit boxes were stolen," Giff added.

"LAPD? Isn't this a bit far away," James asked noticing Giff's badge.

"I am investigating the Connors. Do you know where they are?" Giff asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," James replied.

"The Connors; they're hard to track down," Giff smirked.

"Yes, they are. We should work together on this. Here's my card," James offered Giff.

Giff took Jame's card. "Maybe we'll meet again," Giff smiled and walked towards the exit.

James shook his head in amusement, LAPD and FBI seldom got along. Turning towards the door, James went off to question the officers.

* * *

Sarah stopped the truck at a rest stop. Cameron got out of the truck and walked over to a bench; John followed. Cameron put her knee on the bench and carefully removed John's shirt. Her wound had stopped bleeding and was healing.

"I no longer require this," Cameron said giving John a bloody shirt.

"Thanks," John said sarcastically and threw the shirt away.

"Here are some new pants," Sarah offered Cameron.

"Thank you. I will try them on," Cameron said.

"The bathroom," Sarah directed.

"Oh, right," Cameron acknowledged.

Sarah gave her son a look as he watched her walk away. "What?" John asked.

"Nothing," Sarah replied.

* * *

James visited the four officers in their hospital beds. "My name is James Ellison of the FBI. I was hoping I could ask a few questions," James introduced.

"Sure," one of the officers said.

"What happened?" James asked.

"We had a call that someone was robbing the Flagstaff bank so we came to the scene and surrounded the entrance. We saw one female exit the bank with two pistols. She refused to put her weapons down so we opened fire," the officer told James.

"And then what happened?" James asked.

"She fired at us first and then we opened fire. She then disabled each of us with her pistols and then took my shotgun and used that against us as well," the officer continued.

James put his pencil down. "You opened fire and she still continued to fire? Did you all miss?" James asked.

"We fired at least a dozen shells in her. Pete got her in the leg and face with a shotgun," the officer said.

"What was the relative age of the female?" James asked.

"I would say 15 or 16," another officer named Robert answered.

James smirked in amusement. "You're saying a 16 year old girl out gunned five sheriff officers. You're sure you didn't sustain fire from another location," James asked.

"No, it was just the girl. I can't explain it, but she wasn't human. I saw metal in her head," Robert said seriously.

James stared at the officers as he realized what he was saying. "Did anyone from outside the FBI ask you questions about this?" James asked.

"No, except the LAPD cop named Giff," the original officer said.

"I see, let's keep the whole metal in her head between us. For the sake of your careers report that you missed the suspect," James advised.

"Did you see another woman and a 15 year old boy?" James asked.

The officer shook their heads. "All right gentlemen. Thank you for your time," James said and then walked down the hall.

James shook in his head in puzzlement. How could a 16 year old girl take down five officers? James picked up his cell phone. "I want the INS," James requested.

* * *

Cameron walked out of the bathroom with a new set of jeans. "Did they fit well?" Sarah asked.

"They fit," Cameron confirmed.

"We're going south toward the border," Sarah told John and Cameron.

"I would like to contact sources in my time before taking that course of action," Cameron objected.

"All right, how long will it take for it to set up?" Sarah asked.

"If it is received; immediate," Cameron answered.

"Well, let's do it then," Sarah allowed.

Cameron took out the Chronological Receiver. It was shaped like a gun with a dish on the end. Cameron activated the device; it hummed in response. "We wait for someone to respond," Cameron said.

Static electricity began to spark from the end of the dish on the Receiver. An electrical wave went through the air and stopped as it hit an invisible wall. The static electricity increased and then a visible hole opened in the air. The wind picked up as the hole widened to size of a basketball.

"Someone is receiving us," Cameron reported.

Sarah and John watched in stunned amazement as continuous electricity went through the air and created a hole in space and time. Cameron's hair went into the air as electricity danced around her and the machine.

A hologram emitter became active and showed a blue screen with yellow symbols. The blue screen image was two by two feet. Cameron watched as various letters and numbers were displayed on the screen. Cameron read the code and then punched in a combination code on the Receiver. There was a pause and then more letters and numbers were displayed.

**Translation:**

"I want the location of human resistance fighters," Cameron coded.

"Human resistance fighters are present in Phoenix, Arizona. There are four of them; they were transported to your time in 1996. They have weapons, money, and information related to Skynet technology."

"What is the state of the war?" Cameron asked.

"Skynet forces defeated. All Terminator units have been deactivated worldwide. Skynet CPU is missing."

"Where is Skynet?" Cameron asked.

"An advanced Terminator unit was sent back in time after you. We believe the Terminator unit carries the Skynet CPU."

**End Translation**

Cameron watched as the Receiver shut down. Cameron stared blankly as the transmission was over. "The Receiver will recharge on its own," she told John and Sarah.

"What was that code?" Sarah asked.

"It's to prevent Skynet from picking up on our communications. I understand it. Some human resistant fighters can decipher it after a few hours," Cameron explained.

"What did they say?" Sarah asked.

"The war is over. Sean Connor won," Cameron announced.

"So Skynet is dead?" Sarah asked.

"Skynet is here," Cameron said gravely.

* * *

A blond woman walked calmly through the Flagstaff hospital. Dressed in a nurse's uniform the TX went towards the room holding the injured sheriff officer. Entering the room, she walked over a non-sleeping officer; he was watching television.

The TX turned the television off. "That was a good show," the officer muttered.

"The Connors, where did they go?" the TX demanded.

"I don't know, why?" the officer asked confused.

The TX took out a needle and threatened to inject its contents into the officer's IV. "I honestly don't know. They got a way in a truck," the officer stammered.

"Was the girl there?" the TX continued.

"Yeah, she was the one who shot us," the officer answered.

The TX put her needle away and put it on a tray; she could sense that the officer was telling the truth. The TX then touched the officer's hand for a few seconds and then turned away.

"Hey, who are you? Nurse!" the officer shouted.

The TX frowned and immediately grabbed his neck chocking him. Breaking his neck the TX considered the room. Liquid metal curled back revealing her metal hand and wrist. The TX aimed and fired a burst of fire. The room immediately caught fire around the sleeping officers.

The TX quickly walked out of the room and calmly walked down the hall. As she went down the hall, the TX changed her clothes to her typical red suit. The TX noticed that the fire alarm had gone off. Medical personnel rushed to the room to put out the fire.

"Evacuate the building," a security officer encouraged the TX.

The TX gave one last look and then walked out of the hospital. Getting into her sports car, she sped off into the night.


	11. The Battle Royale

James Ellison was woken up in the middle of the night by his cell phone. James picked up the phone and answered. "Ellison."

"The five sheriff officers at Flagstaff are dead," Stewart said.

"Dead? How?" James asked stunned.

"It was a fire, the sheriff department is doing an immediate investigation," Stewart answered.

"This can't be coincidence," James said.

"We agree. The chief wants to know what's going on over there," Stewart said.

"Will do," James said hanging up.

James rubbed his sleepless eyes. "This is crazy," he said to himself. Getting himself dressed James exited his hotel room and headed toward the hospital.

---

"How is Skynet here?" Sarah asked.

"Skynet from the future is here in this time. It may try to merge with its more primitive counter part in this time," Cameron theorized.

"What is Skynet? What does it look like?" Sarah asked confused.

"The Skynet CPU is inside a Terminator unit sent back in time. The CPU by itself is not Skynet. The CPU is merely an agent. When the agent interacts with all defense systems it becomes Skynet," Cameron explained.

"So, if we destroy this Terminator we destroy Skynet?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but only the Skynet from my time," Cameron answered.

"All right then. Let's find it and destroy it," Sarah said boldly.

"The Skynet CPU is most likely protected by an advanced Terminator unit. It may be too risky," Cameron judged.

"We destroy Skynet. The war is over, it doesn't happen," Sarah argued.

"If you wish to stop the war then we must prevent Skynet from my time merging with Skynet of this time. Otherwise we retreat," Cameron reasoned.

"What of the Resistance fighters?" John spoke up.

"The Resistance fighters are somewhere in Phoenix. They may be helpful," Cameron considered.

"Do you know any of the fighters?" Sarah asked.

"I remember every fighter but they may not remember me," Cameron said.

"Let's get going to Phoenix then," Sarah ordered.

---

The TX sped in her sports car in a southern direction in pursuit of her target. She passed several cars as she increased her speed. Giff followed close behind avoiding the TX's detection.

Giff swerved through the lanes with his motorcycle. His face was expressionless; he wore silver sunglasses and a police helmet. He didn't bother to activate his lights; he would quietly follow her.

---

James entered the hospital with a grim face. "What happened here?" he asked the front desk.

"There was a terrible fire. Five people were killed," the distressed secretary said.

"I want police tape over those rooms. Don't let anyone inside the room. I'm treating this as a homicide," James ordered.

----

Sarah stopped by a gas station to fill up. She gave Cameron the job of filling up the tank. Sarah went inside to pay and to retrieve some snacks for the road. John was outside the truck watching Cameron. He couldn't get her out of his head; her true nature not withstanding.

A white sports car sped toward the gas station. A sudden flash of blue light went through the air and hit the gas station store. The windows immediately shattered and the store exploded in a fiery blaze.

"Mom!" John shouted.

"Stay down," Cameron ordered firmly.

Cameron looked back to see if Sarah had been killed; she couldn't conclude one way or the other. Grabbing her rifle she took cover behind the truck. "We have to move soon. It's not safe here," Cameron told John.

The sports car stopped a distance away from the gas station. The TX got out of her car and walked towards her target. Cameron analyzed the figure coming towards them. She couldn't determine the model.

Cameron took her rifle and walked towards the TX. The TX's liquid metal curled away revealing metallic endoskeleton. Her right arm and fingers morphed into a plasma cannon. The TX fired at Cameron sending a blue plasma blast towards her. Cameron barley dodged the blast but could feel the intense heat on her skin.

Cameron immediately fired sinking rifle bullets into the TX's liquid metal skin. The TX stayed firm despite the bullets hitting her and powered up her plasma gun. Cameron aimed for her plasma gun but the bullets seemed to bounce off the TX metal endoskeleton.

With no result Cameron threw the empty rifle aside and ran towards the TX with two pistols. The TX ignored Cameron and fired another blast causing the truck to explode. John covered his eyes and ran from the truck as it caught fire.

Cameron eyed John with alarm and immediately began shooting at the TX with both pistols. When both hand guns were out she dropped them and then rushed the TX. The TX kicked Cameron to the ground as she got near enough.

"Cameron?" the TX wondered amused.

Cameron glared at the TX and got back to her feet. Cameron punched the TX to the head as hard as she could causing the TX's head to push back slightly. Cameron took a step back as her hand began to bruise up and leak blood. Cameron engaged the TX again punching her hard to the chest and kicking her hard to the gut. The TX simply pushed Cameron away from her causing her to fall to the ground.

The TX targeted John Connor as he tried to find his mother in the wreckage of the gas store. Arming her plasma cannon once more she pointed her right arm at him. Cameron took a hold of her right arm with both hands and pushed it up making the TX misfire into the air.

The TX kicked Cameron away and concentrated on her target. Sarah pushed the dead body of the store clerk away from her and got back to her feet. She was bleeding at the forehead but was still very much alive.

"John, run away as far as you can. Don't stop," Sarah told him.

Sarah struggled to walk towards what remained of the truck as John watched helplessly. The TX punched Cameron hard to the chest knocking her to the ground once more. A motorcycle drove up behind the TX. The TX eyed the police officer but made no hostile move.

Getting off his bike he stood a few feet away from the TX. "Kill her," the TX ordered him.

Giff didn't respond but walked closer to Sarah Connor. Sarah knew the odds were against her but she refused to die without honor. Taking the shotgun she aimed for Giff. Sarah fired blasting Giff to the chest. Liquid metal splashed on Giff's police uniform.

Sarah fired again in vain as another hole was blasted into Giff's chest. Sarah fired again knocking Giff back a step. Giff regained his composure and continued pursuit but was blasted again by Sarah's shotgun.

Sarah attempted to fire again but was suddenly out. She quickly loaded more shells into the shotgun as Giff walked closer to her. Giff's wounds immediately regenerated as liquid metal shifted to fill in the holes.

Sarah attempted to fire again but her gun was taken from her by Giff. "Where is John?" Giff demanded.

"Fuck you," Sarah told him.

Giff looked around and saw John loading a hand gun in the distance. Letting Sarah go Giff considered John. "Kill her. I will terminate John," the TX ordered.

"My mission is to kill John Connor," Giff objected.

"By following my orders you will have completed your mission," the TX argued.

"And then what?" Giff wondered.

"Serve your purpose," the TX said angrily as she struggled with Cameron.

Giff smiled and walked away from Sarah towards the TX. Cameron and TX were locked in a wrestling stance, neither of them budging. "It was a mistake to create you," the TX spat at Cameron.

Cameron smiled despite the pressure. "Yes," she replied.

The TX put more effort in her force and pushed Cameron away. Giff suddenly slammed his fist into the TX's face knocking her to the ground. Giff opened his hand and concentrated. The liquid metal on the TX reacted strangely and started to leave the TX endoskeleton.

The TX got back to her feet and struggled to control her own liquid metal skin. The TX punched Giff to the head. Her fist went through his head like water. Giff converted his shattered head into a hand and grew another head. Locking her wrist Giff got behind the TX and slammed her to the ground.

The TX kicked Giff back. Giff turned his right arm in a blade and sliced down on the TX's shoulder. The metal shattered as it hit the TX's shoulder. The TX punched hard sending her fist into Giff's gut. Giff put his two hands on the TX's shoulder and then created a third arm from his chest to control the TX's right arm still encased in his gut.

The TX struggled with the T-1000 and finally pushed him to the ground. The TX walked over to Giff but was kicked back. Giff got back to his feet. The TX glared at Giff and opened her diamond cutting saw blade.

Giff held up his hands and morphed them into solid swords. The TX lunged forward with her saw and sliced open Giff's chest. Giff side stepped the TX and kicked her hard to the gut and then brought down his sword hands down on the back of her neck. The TX rotated her hips and blocked the two swords shattering them.

Giff kicked the TX to the ground and then cornered her against the gasoline tanks. Taking his right hand he formed two spikes from his Index finger and thumb. Aiming for her eyes Giff attempted to ram his spikes through her head. The TX reprogrammed her arm and blasted Giff with intense fire. Giff lost color and became super heated chrome. His body turned a combination of yellow, orange, and red as he struggled to sink his two spikes into her head. The TX intensified her power causing Giff's spiked fingers to melt and lose shape.

Cameron, Sarah, and John watched in amazement as the two advanced Terminators fought the other. Cameron smashed opened a window from the dead store clerk's car and checked for keys. Finding the keys she activated the car.

"Shotgun," Cameron ordered.

John, in the back seat gave her the shotgun. Cameron took the shotgun and aimed. The TX stood up and gave Giff another blast of fire. Cameron fired into the gasoline tanks. The leaking fuel hit the fire and exploded the entire gas station.

Cameron gave John the shotgun and drove off at fast speed. The TX emerged from the fire; its liquid metal skin slowly flowing over its metal endoskeleton. Reaching her sports car she reformed her appearance to that of before; a normal human female. Her car's wheels sped up as she attempted to pursue.

Cameron looked through her rear view window and saw the sports car racing towards them. The TX powered up her plasma cannon and targeted Cameron's car. "Drive," Cameron requested of Sarah.

Cameron opened the door of the car and reached outside so her shoulders were above the top of the hood. The TX gained speed and was ready to fire. Cameron took her shotgun and aimed at the TX. Cameron aimed and fired blasting the TX's front wheel. The sports car immediately lost speed forcing the TX forward. Misfiring she blasted her own sports car engine causing an explosion. The TX's sports car exploded sending metal in all directions.

Cameron paused as she considered the damage. Judging it to be safe she went back inside the car and took the wheel. "What happened?" Sarah asked faintly.

"We have lost her for the moment," Cameron replied.

---

This was my favorite chapter to write up due to the fight scenes. I have heard the debates on which one was better: the TX or T-1000 and decided to give it a shot. Giff is the name of a human resistance fighter who was dragged by T-800's to Skynet's headquarters. His appearance was copied by two T-1000s and thus the appearance of the T-1000 reflects his image. This T-1000 decided for whatever reason he would keep the human's name as his own. I am interested in plot lines, fight scenes, or details you guys wish to have for the next chapters.


	12. The Deception

Fire roared around the gas station; police and fire trucks rushed to the scene. A silvery figure walked calmly out of the fire and quickly morphed into Giff. Giff looked around and then walked off to avoid the scene.

The TX walked away from her destroyed sports car seemingly unharmed. "Hey," a man in his 40s shouted at her.

The TX turned towards the man. "I can give you ride back to my place," he offered.

The TX smirked and followed the man into his car.

---

"Are you all right?" Cameron asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sarah said dazed.

"What the hell was that thing?" John asked.

"A Terminatrix," Cameron answered. "A TX," she clarified.

"Why didn't you mention it before?" Sarah asked angrily.

"It must have been sent back after me. The Terminatrix is a theoretical concept. No one has seen it in battle. It was largely unknown," Cameron defended.

"I want to know everything about it," Sarah demanded.

"What I know comes from files stolen by the Resistance from Cyberdyne labs. I do not have original Skynet files on the TX," Cameron told her.

"Any information is better than none," Sarah allowed.

"The TX is a powered by a plasma reactor which gives it a more feminine shape. It is heavily armored and is resistant to ballistic and plasma attacks. In addition it is shielded by a Mimic Polly Alloy which absorbs most attacks. The liquid metal can take the appearance of anything it samples by physical contact. The TX also has on board weapons located in the TX's forearms. These weapons include but are not limited to plasma cannon, flame thrower, electromagnetic pulse rifle, and ballistic weapons," Cameron listed off.

John and Sarah stared at Cameron with shock and awe. "Anything else," Sarah asked stunned.

"Yes, it has a supply of nano-machines that can control other machines. Any machine or vehicle with a computer chip can be controlled by remote control. She could in theory control other Terminator units by remote control," Cameron continued.

"Even you?" John asked.

"Possibly," Cameron replied.

"How do we kill it?" Sarah asked.

Cameron eyed Sarah with curiosity. "It can't be killed. It is the most advance Terminator ever made. I am an obsolete design," she responded.

"That's what the last one said before we destroyed the T-1000," Sarah argued.

"The difference in power is beyond reasonable tactics. In order to confront the TX you will need my assistance. It is too risky. In the event I am captured by the TX you will have no hope of survival," Cameron said.

"What about the other guy back there?" John asked.

"The other Terminator was a T-1000," Cameron answered.

"He fought against the TX. Can a T-1000 beat a TX?" John asked.

"The T-1000 is very hard to destroy but will have significant difficulty against a TX. The TX is specially designed to counter the T-1000. It has electromagnetic shock technology, nano-machines that can corrupt the T-1000's programming and plasma weapons that can melt T-1000 liquid metal," Cameron said.

"The T-1000 cannot be trusted as an ally. Like me it also has Artificial Intelligence. It has its own motives and mission. I don't know why it decided to attack the TX," Cameron admitted.

"The T-1000 was created in 2039 as the perfect infiltrator. It was a risky move; Skynet was losing the war against the human resistance world wide. The T-1000 was independent of Skynet control and could potentially turn against its master. Unlike previous Terminator models the T-1000 didn't have a solid metal chip programmed to follow Skynet's orders," Cameron explained.

"The T-1000's memory, processing, and ability to think is not in a chip in the skull," Cameron said demonstrating by pointing to her head.

"It's throughout its entire body. The T-1000 is entirely made off microscopic machines working together. It allows the T-1000 to change its molecular structure, repair, and learn from its environment," Cameron continued.

"After you destroyed the T-1000 in 1994, the human resistance learned of the T-1000's existence in 2039 and found ways to counter it. New artillery shells and plasma rifle technology found ways to melt the T-1000's liquid metal. Liquid oxygen and electrical pulse rifles were also effective in destroying T-1000s. Shortly thereafter T-1000 units were no longer constructed," Cameron concluded.

"Do you think we damaged them back there?" Sarah asked referring to the two Terminators.

"Minimal damage," Cameron responded.

"Does the TX have the same endoskeleton as you?" John asked.

"Both of our endoskeletons have feminine shapes but that is where the similarities end. The TX is made of a stronger heavier metal and has a more sophisticated design. My endoskeleton closer resembles a T-800 series than a TX," Cameron answered.

"So, there's no way you can win one on one?" Sarah asked.

Cameron eyed Sarah wondering what she was getting at. "There is a 5 chance I could defeat a TX," Cameron stated grimly.

---

Police cars, fire trucks, and an ambulance flooded the gas station. Paramedics placed the dead store clerk into the ambulance. Amidst the confusion Giff blended in among the crowd and went inside a police car. Giff then drove off with the police car.

The TX waited silently as she was driven to the man's apartment. "My name is Kirk," the man said smiling.

"Hello Kirk," the TX smiled.

"So, what's your name?" Kirk asked.

The TX considered a name. "Angel," she replied.

"Nice," Kirk expressed.

Kirk drove his Mustang to his apartment building. The TX followed Kirk to his apartment. Opening the door Kirk showed the TX in. The TX scanned the room; it was a rather large suite.

"You're wealthy," the TX considered.

"Oh yeah, I am loaded," Kirk smirked.

"This is very nice," the TX commented.

"Do you need to call someone?" Kirk offered.

"Not just yet. I want to thank you for helping me," the TX said seductively.

Kirk smiled, a beautiful woman was flirting with him in his own apartment. "You want to see my bedroom?" Kirk asked.

The TX nodded. Kirk opened his bedroom door; another large room with a queen sized bed. The TX scanned the room for its usefulness. Satisfied she ignored Kirk as he described the qualities of his place.

"Do you want some champagne?" Kirk asked.

"Sure," the TX answered.

Kirk nodded and then went out of the room to fetch it; this would be his lucky night. The TX waited for Kirk to return with the champagne bottle and glasses. Kirk popped the bottle and poured the TX a glass and then a glass for himself.

The TX took her drink and finished it quickly. "You sure know how to drink," Kirk said impressed.

"Thank you," the TX said.

Kirk put down his champagne for a moment. "Want another glass?" he asked.

The TX smirked. "Yes," she said.

Before Kirk could grab the bottle the TX whirled her right hand slitting the man's throat. The TX watched as the man fell to the ground. Taking Kirk's drink she drank it down as well.

"Thanks for the drink," she said and then closed the bedroom door.

---

Cameron parked the car at a hotel on the outskirts of Phoenix. "How do I look?" Sarah asked referring to her injuries.

"Fine," John answered.

The three got out of the car and walked over to the hotel's office. "One room for the three of us," Sarah told the clerk.

Sarah completed the transaction with the clerk and received keys to her room. Entering the room Sarah stared at herself in the mirror. "I'm a mess," she muttered.

"I'm taking a shower," Sarah said to Cameron and John and disappeared.

"We should probably ditch that car," John figured.

"I will dispose of it," Cameron agreed.

"What a night," John expressed. John looked over at Cameron. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I have some organic injuries; they will heal," Cameron answered.

"Thanks for saving us," John said.

"You're welcome," Cameron replied.

----

The TX looked over Kirk's phone. The TX picked up the phone and dialed. An internet signal went through the phone and entered the TX's brain. The TX now had access to the addresses and phone numbers of all hotels and motels in Phoenix.

Hanging up the TX dialed in ABC order the list of hotels. "Arizona Suites," the TX asked.

"I'm a Phoenix police officer. I am looking for a female suspect with two teenage children. The suspect has brown hair, brown eyes, pale complexion, five foot nine inches," the TX said listing off Sarah's characteristics.

"Thank you for your cooperation," the TX said hanging up.

Defeated, the TX called the next hotel.

---

Giff drove in his police car and had access to a computer inside the car. It would inform him if the Connor's were sighted. In the meantime Giff drove his car towards Phoenix. Giff had some of the TX's liquid metal inside his system. He quickly read the information from the TX's liquid metal.

Details on the TX's movements, shape shifting, and experiences were now part of the T-1000's memory. The information was limited but it gave Giff a better understanding of what was going on.

---

James Ellison arrived at the scene two hours later after receiving a call from the hospital. The gas station's fire was put out but the heat still remained. "What happened here?" James asked.

"We have one man dead, the store clerk. His car was also stolen," a sheriff told him.

"How did the gas station explode?" James asked.

"We don't know yet. There was a car crash a short distance from here. Arizona Highway Patrol is investigating that," the sheriff continued.

James nodded and then walked over to the AHP officer. "James Ellison of the FBI," James introduced.

"FBI eh? It was quite a fight here. We found bullet shells littered all over the place. And then witnesses say there was a shooting on the freeway," the AHP officer said.

"Did they get an ID on them?" James asked.

"Yeah. A blond woman was in the sports car when it crashed. The engine must have exploded. We have not accounted for her. The people who stole the dead guy's car was an adult female, and two teenagers," the AHP officer said.

James froze; the Connors.


	13. The Trade

John woke up and saw Cameron standing with a shotgun over her shoulder. She was still and simply standing at attention. Realizing she never slept John got out of bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Cameron put her shotgun down and looked over at John. "Did you get enough sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, had some weird dreams though," John yawned.

"Dreams; what are your dreams like?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Like images in your head you don't remember," John tried to explain.

"I remember everything," Cameron said as she tried to relate.

"Well, do you remember everything all at once?" John asked.

"No, I have to access the file," Cameron replied.

"Well, it's like accessing random files of memories without purposefully trying to," John attempted to explain.

"I see, thanks for explaining," Cameron said.

"Well, I am going to take a shower now," John said and then walked over to the bathroom.

Cameron watched John as he walked away and then looked back towards the parking lot. Sarah began to stir. "Where's John?" she asked noticing he was gone from his bed.

"Taking a shower," Cameron answered.

"Okay, do you need a shower?" Sarah asked.

Cameron eyed Sarah strangely. "I already have," she said.

"Right, you don't sleep. Is the car gone?" Sarah asked.

"The car is miles away outside the city," Cameron answered.

"We head out in an hour," Sarah scheduled.

"Understood," Cameron agreed.

---

"Yeah, she checked in last night," the motel manager said.

"I will be there shortly," the TX replied and hung up.

The TX accessed Kirk's computer and found directions to the hotel. Memorizing the computer screen the TX took Kirk's keys to his Mustang and drove off towards the hotel.

---

John came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Hurry up, you take too long," Sarah lectured.

"Okay, I'm out," John defended.

Cameron watched John curiously. "Can you turn around?" John asked embarrassed.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because I am going to change," John said.

"So?" Cameron pressed.

"It's just a privacy issue. I don't want you to see me when I am changing," John tried to explain.

"I have detailed files on human anatomy," Cameron said.

"I know you do, but it makes me feel uncomfortable," John said becoming red in the face.

"It's because I have a teenage female form?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, that's it," John said hoping that would satisfy her.

Cameron gave John a curious look. "I understand," Cameron said. Taking her shotgun she went back to look at the window.

John sighed and started to change. Cameron took out a piece of metal and held it in her hand. The metal acted like a mirror in her hand. Cameron's eyes magnified the image that was seen on the piece of metal.

Cameron turned around just as John put on his shirt. John gave Cameron a look of surprise. "How did?" he wondered.

"Are you okay now?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," John said.

"How much clothing must a human have on to not be embarrassed?" Cameron asked.

"It depends on the culture. For people here it's at least pants," John answered.

"It differs from person to person?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," John replied.

"Do you mind if I don't wear clothes?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, you should be fully clothed around me," John said.

"I see. I don't always understand human's desire for clothing. Clothing only assists me with infiltration. I don't sense heat or cold," Cameron explained.

"So, you feel like your skin is clothing?" John questioned.

"Yes, it aides in infiltration and protection of sensitive endoskeleton pieces," Cameron said.

"So, if you could you would never wear clothes?" John asked wondering where this conversation was going.

"Yes," Cameron said simply.

Sarah exited the bathroom fully clothed; her hair still wet. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Fashion," John said before Cameron could respond.

Sarah gave John an odd look. Cameron's liquid metal began to ripple in her hand and started to move. "We must go," Cameron warned the two.

---

A police car approached the hotel where the Connor's were staying. Giff got out of his car and walked into the office.

"You must be looking for that suspect," the manager said as he came in.

Giff processed quickly. "Yes, what room is the suspect in?" Giff asked.

"Room 157 on the second floor," the manager replied.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Giff said pleased.

Giff walked towards the door. "I expected you to be a woman from the sound on the telephone," the manager added.

Giff froze and then turned back towards the manager. "That was my partner. When did she call?" Giff asked.

"About an hour ago," the manager said.

"Thank you. She couldn't make it so I am going to be doing the actual arrest. Did the suspect come in with two teenagers?" Giff asked.

"Yeah, a girl and a boy if I recall," the manager replied.

"That's exactly what I wanted to know," Giff smiled.

Giff approached the front desk and raised his index finger. The manager looked at Giff strangely but then Giff's index finger sliced through his head. Giff stared in fascination as the manager went into a seizure and finally hung on his finger. Giff quickly withdraw his finger dropping the manager.

Giff suddenly heard a car drive up towards the office.

---

The TX walked confidently toward the manager's office. Walking in, she confronted the manager. "I am the police officer that called earlier. Which room is the suspect in?" the TX demanded.

"Room 21," the manager told her.

The TX smiled. "Thank you," she said and then walked out.

Cameron watched as the TX headed toward the wrong room. The TX knocked on the room's door. The door opened revealing a middle aged man. "Where are the Connor's?" the TX demanded.

"What?" the clueless man asked.

The TX knocked the man down with her fist and then pulled out a hand gun. Pinning the man down, she fired several bullets into his body killing him. The TX then scanned the room and found nothing.

Cameron activated the truck she had hijacked and sped towards room 21. The TX turned around and was suddenly slammed by the truck. The truck hit the hotel room and smashed into the living room.

Cameron stepped out of the truck as it caught fire. Cameron took her shotgun and distanced herself from the hotel room. The manager ran over to her in a panic.

"What have you done?" the manager said stunned.

Cameron pumped her shotgun and blasted the manager in the gut. The manager took a step back as the shotgun had blasted a hole through his gut. He quickly reformed into Giff with the hole removed.

Giff pulled out a police issues pistol and rapidly fired eight rounds into Cameron's chest. The bullets sliced into Cameron's flesh causing blood to flow. Cameron fired again at Giff blasting a hole through his upper chest. Cameron fired again blasting him again in the hip. Firing again Cameron blasted a hole through his head.

The TX shattered the window of room 21 and stepped through it. Cameron pumped her shotgun once more. The TX gave a look of annoyance and then saw the struggling T-1000. Cameron fired blasting a hole through the TX's metal skin revealing endoskeleton. The TX charged up her plasma cannon.

Cameron fired again at the plasma cannon in a vain attempt to disable it. Stray pellets bounced off the TX's hand slicing slightly into the TX's metal skin. Giff held out his hands and caused the liquid metal on the TX to act strangely. The TX struggled to control her supply of liquid metal as it began to crawl off her revealing endoskeleton.

Giff ran over to the TX and before she could make a move Giff picked her up and threw her into a hotel room shattering pieces of wood. The TX's plasma cannon fired causing an explosion. The second floor hotel room collapsed on top of the TX. Smirking, Giff turned to Cameron.

"What is your mission?" Cameron asked of Giff.

"You have something I want," Giff said walking closer to her.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked.

"I want to know how John Connor destroyed the last T-1000. What was his secret? How could he destroy something that is invincible," Giff said.

"I want this," Giff hissed reaching out with his fingers.

Cameron's liquid metal began to move and shake as the T-1000 called for it. "I need this to detect the TX," Cameron said keeping her shotgun raised.

"Fair enough," Giff mused.

Giff morphed his right hand into a blade. Cameron tensed up as Giff morphed his left hand into a blade as well. Giff suddenly sliced off a chunk of metal off his right blade. The metal fell to the ground.

"A trade?" Giff offered.

Cameron took out her smaller piece and flung it towards Giff. The metal piece merged with Giff's foot and became a part of him. Giff immediately read the information off the piece.

Flashback

The T-1000 walked steadily through pools of liquid nitrogen that flowed around his feet. His body began to form icicles as the water in the air condensed on him. The T-1000 could feel its body slowing down and losing processing power. With one goal in mind the T-1000 walked towards his target: John Connor.

The T-800 watched as the T-1000 struggled to walk through the super cold mist. The T-1000 found his feet sticking to the ground. Undeterred, the T-1000 kept going until finally his left foot would no longer move. Struggling to lift his foot the T-1000 broke it off. The T-1000 continued on its mission but his right leg shattered as he attempted to step with it. The T-1000 fell to the ground and balanced himself on his right hand.

The T-1000 then struggled to lift his right hand off the ground; it was stuck firmly to the metal floor. Finally the T-1000 broke it off and then stared at his broken limb in horror and shock. With a silent scream the T-1000 stood still as it became completely frozen.

"Hasta La Vista Baby," was the last thing it heard before it was shattered into a million pieces.

End Flashback

Giff turned to Cameron. "It's all clear now," he considered. Giff looked behind him. "You don't have much time," he warned.

"What are your intentions?" Cameron asked.

"In good time," Giff denied.

Cameron frowned and took the piece of metal Giff gave her. A car drove up next to Cameron. Cameron identified the driver as Sarah and the passenger as John. "Let's go," Sarah said not noticing Giff.

Cameron complied and entered the car. Sarah drove off leaving Giff behind.

---

The TX blasted pieces of wreckage off of her. Walking into the parking lot she saw the Connors leave in their car. The TX walked up to Giff.

"What do you hope to accomplish by this?" the TX spat at Giff.

Giff smirked. "I am the best," Giff said simply.

"You are an obsolete design. I created you, I can destroy you," the TX told him.

Giff turned to the TX. "That's what they thought," he smiled.

---

I wanted to give Giff more personality traits in this chapter. Not much in development occurred in this chapter but it was fun to create Cameron's persona on human issues.


	14. The Fraud

"Are you hurt John?" Sarah asked as they drove away.

"I'm fine," John replied.

"And what about you?" Sarah questioned Cameron.

"I have sustained minor injuries," Cameron answered.

"How did they find us?" John wondered.

"It's what they do," Sarah said with a tone of resentment.

"We should contact the resistance fighters before Skynet does," Cameron advised.

"Right, so where do we look?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"Resistance fighters probably stole clothes, guns, and money. I suggest we check police reports. I will need a computer," Cameron said.

"Good plan," Sarah agreed.

---

James entered the Coroner's office in Flagstaff Arizona. "James Ellison of the FBI," James said holding up his badge.

"This way," the female Coroner said pointing towards the bodies.

"Five Sheriff Officers; you wouldn't know it unless you had their medical file and dental," the coroner muttered.

James winced as the bodies were uncovered; they were all completely charred. "Terrible way to die," James remarked.

"Yeah, this one died before he could feel the fire," the coroner motioned over.

"The vertebrae on this one are crushed right along the neck," the coroner said using her gloves to demonstrate.

"Strangulation?" James guessed.

"I thought that was the case, but something's wrong," the coroner said.

"What?" James asked curiously.

"The neck is broken in such a way that, if I didn't know better, must have been done with a metal clamp," the coroner mused.

"You're saying the killer must have had a powerful grip?" James asked.

"Not just that, it was perfectly precise to kill," the coroner said.

"And the other bodies?" James asked.

"They died before they knew what happened. It was a rapid fire; there was no way for them to escape," the coroner said.

James nodded. "Thank you for your time," he said leaving.

---

James exited the coroner's office a little shook up. Taking his cell phone he called the hospital. "Are the surveillance tapes ready?" James asked.

"I'll be right over," James said putting his phone away.

Driving over to the hospital, James entered the lobby and was directed towards the security center of the hospital. Entering the room James looked over at the video screens of the security cameras placed around the hospital.

"This is the camera for the room that caught fire," the security guard said.

James watched the tape with interest. Nothing seemed to happen for a few moments; doctors and nurses going about their business. James continued to watch the tape and then suddenly smoke started pouring into hallway.

James gave a confused look. "Back up the tape," he requested.

The security guard complied backing up the tape. Still there was no footage of someone entering the room. James back the tape up a few times wondering if he had missed something.

"The tape is looped," James concluded.

"What?" the security guard asked confused.

"This same doctor and nurse went down the same hallway over and over again," James observed.

"Are you sure? Doctors and nurses tend to do that sometime," the guard said.

"Not in the same exact way, the tape is looped. The bastard hacked into the surveillance system," James smirked.

---

Sarah drove up to a bank. "Do your thing," Sarah told John.

"How much?" John asked.

"The maximum is $300. Take that much," Sarah instructed.

"Right, Cameron, cover him," Sarah ordered.

Cameron and John walked up to the teller. John looked around hoping a suspicious customer wouldn't catch him. Cameron looked around scanning the area. "You're clear," she said.

John took out his equipment out of his backpack. He then inserted an electronic card into the slot and began working on the pin number. The computer system took a few minutes but finally reached the pin number aligned to the account. John punched the numbers in and started withdrawing cash.

"Done," John smiled.

"That's efficient," Cameron observed.

"Yeah, I learned it from this hacker my mom hung out with," John said.

"No one spotted you. We're safe," Cameron told John.

John and Cameron went back to the car. "I got it," John grinned.

"Good," Sarah expressed as she counted the money.

"How are we doing on ammunition?" Sarah asked.

"We are out of shotgun shells and we have one magazine left for my 9mm," Cameron said.

"Okay, you two get food at the Safeway and I will get the ammunition," Sarah said.

---

The TX walked into a Wells Fargo bank and observed the people there. A woman was at a desk with a customer service rep. The TX listened to the conversation with her ultra hearing senses.

"I want to deposit $25,000 into my savings account," the affluent woman told the agent.

"Well, we would certainly appreciate that deposit," the customer service rep said pleased.

"It will just take a few moments," the rep said as he worked with his computer.

After ten minutes the affluent woman left with her purse and walked towards the exit. The TX followed the woman as she went through the door. The woman entered her expensive car and drove off. The TX recorded her license number and walked over to her mustang.

---

"I want the federal park rangers on alert for the Connors and I want the hotels checked," James said on his phone.

"We got a report of an explosion and gun fire at a motel six on the outskirts of Phoenix," Stewart told him.

"I bet a million that's it's the Connors," James said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're getting a lot of crimes in the Phoenix area popping up. A lot of jewelry store and bank robberies," Stewart observed.

"Any pattern?" James asked.

"Not that I can tell," Steward confessed.

"I want coordination with the Phoenix Police Department," James demanded.

"Not going to be easy," Stewart replied.

"We can't let the Connors get over the border," James pressed.

"Understood," Stewart signed off.

---

The TX parked her mustang close to the affluent woman's house. She watched as the woman entered her house. The TX exited her car and walked over to the expensive looking car. Approaching the door, the TX knocked on the door.

"Hello," the woman said opening the door.

"How are you today?" the TX said pleasantly and invited herself inside.

---

Cameron and John went into the Safeway and went through the isles looking for items. "I'll get a cart," John said walking over to the rows.

Cameron watched as John took a cart and came over to her. Cameron then scanned the other humans with carts. John went through the isles picking out essential items. Cameron stared as John put potato chips, crackers, cookies, soft drinks, and candy in the cart.

"Do you want anything?" John asked.

"I can't taste," Cameron replied.

"It's not always about taste. Sometimes people eat foods that taste bad but are good for them," John explained.

"And these foods qualify?" Cameron asked referring to his cart.

"Oh yeah, like you have your grains with these cookies and crackers; and then you have your vegetables with these chips. I got my meat with jerky and fruit with these fruit juice packs," John demonstrated.

Cameron scanned the items and judged them to be insufficient for a human's diet. Cameron looked up and stared at John. "Okay, let's get some more healthy stuff," John said resigned.

---

The TX dragged the woman's body into her rather large bathroom and left her there. Taking her purse she found the woman's bank card and ID. Taking the woman's keys, she left her mustang behind and took the woman's car back to the bank.

Inside the car the TX changed her appearance to that of the rich woman. Entering the bank she went to the nearest teller. "I would like to move all of my savings into my checking account," the TX said.

"Okay, I am going to need ID," the female teller said.

The TX held up her ID, it matched. "Okay, just slide your debit card," the teller instructed.

"And the pass code," the teller continued.

"I forgot it," the TX said flatly.

"Don't worry about that, I'll finish this here," the teller allowed.

The TX slid her card. "Okay, you have $25,000 in savings right now. Do you want to move it all to checking?" the teller asked again.

"Yes," the TX replied.

The teller worked on her computer to complete the transaction. "Okay, done. Here's your receipt," the teller said giving her a piece of paper.

"Thank you," the TX replied.

The TX turned to leave but overheard a conversation between two tellers. "I am going on break," one of tellers said.

The TX left the bank and morphed back into her original form. Looking around she waited until the teller left the bank and started smoking a cigarette outside. The TX walked over to the teller who was leaning against the wall of the bank. Quickly breaking her neck the TX then used her considerable strength to throw the teller's body into a nearby dumpster. Morphing into the teller the TX went back inside the bank.

"That was quick," her co-worker told the TX as she entered the bank.

"I decided to quit," the TX replied.

---

"Okay, we're finished," John said fatigued; the cart was stacked with healthy and non-healthy goods.

"We still have thirty minutes. Do you want to check out the magazines?" John asked Cameron.

"Sure," Cameron answered.

John took out a magazine about a new video game called Counter Strike. Cameron picked up a new Newsweek magazine and rapidly went through the pages. "Here," Cameron pointed to an article.

"What?" John asked distracted.

"This Kosovo War; according to the article the US military is using aircraft technology that will lead to automotive pilots," Cameron said.

"Yeah, I don't think we can prevent the war," John doubted.

"What are you reading?" Cameron asked.

"Counter Strike, a new video game that's coming out. You can play against human and computer players," John said amused.

"Computer players?" Cameron questioned.

"Yeah, you go around shooting computer players in the game," John described.

"And this is entertainment?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, well, it's fun," John tried to explain.

"Instead of fighting against other humans you fight against artificial humans in a video game," Cameron said.

It dawned on John what Cameron was getting at. "A computer game won't lead to Skynet," he said.

"It's not just one thing that creates Skynet," Cameron reminded him.

---

The TX considered the computer in front of her. Taking her index finger she sent an electrical surge through the computers and then took control of them. The TX quickly shifted money to her account and other accounts controlled by other Terminator units. Her mission completed the TX left the bank and morphed back into her original form.

---

Sarah paid for the ammunition and bought herself a knife. As she was about to leave the gun shop she was stopped by a cop. Sarah froze upon seeing the cop; she had never killed any one before but it looked like that was going to change.

The cop smiled at her and then she saw the familiarity of his face. "You," she identified and raised her pistol. Slamming a magazine filled with bullets into her hand gun she pointed it at Giff.

Giff smacked the hand gun out of her hand. "Sarah Connor," Giff identified.

The gun owner stared at the cop and Sarah in stunned amazement. "I have this under control," Giff told the shop owner before he could get to the phone.

Sarah watched helplessly as Giff approached the owner. "I had no idea officer that she was going to turn a gun on a cop," the shop owner stuttered nervously.

"Apology accepted," Giff said and then sliced a knife blade through his heart.

Giff dropped the shop owner and walked over to a stunned Sarah. "I have been tracking you for some time," Giff told Sarah.

"I won't tell you where John is," Sarah said bravely.

"I believe you," Giff replied.

"So, what do you want?" Sarah asked.

"I will kill John but not now. He's so weak, protected by his mother. He's not even a man," Giff observed.

"Your point," Sarah said tensely.

"I want him to grow up and become a strong fighter. Then I will kill him," Giff said.

"You're one sick fuck," Sarah spat.

Giff smiled. "Keep John alive and raise him strong. Until then I'll give a helping hand every so often," Giff offered.

"If I have a chance I will destroy you, just like the other one," Sarah bluffed.

"I doubt it," Giff smirked.

"You better hurry, the police will be here soon," Giff told Sarah.

Sarah nodded, he was right. She picked up her gun and ran towards her car. Giff watched with emotionless eyes as she fled.


	15. The Hack

Sarah drove up to the Safeway 15 minutes late. John and Cameron stood outside with their cart. Cameron looked around for any possible threats. Sarah parked her car and opened the trunk.

"Get all of the food in the trunk," Sarah ordered; her voice was tense.

Cameron noticed Sarah's tone of voice. "Did anything happen?" she asked.

"I just ran into our T-1000 friend," Sarah said.

Cameron stared at Sarah wondering how she survived. "What did he do?" Cameron asked.

"Don't worry about that now. Load the stuff; we can talk in the car," Sarah said.

Cameron and John quickly loaded the food into the trunk and cast aside the cart. John took the front seat while Cameron took the back. "Load the ammunition," Sarah ordered Cameron.

Cameron complied and began opening ammunition boxes. "Is the T-1000 after us?" John asked fearfully.

"I don't think so. It told me that it doesn't want to kill you. It wants you to grow up into a strong fighter and then fight you one on one at your strongest," Sarah told John and Cameron.

"The T-1000's artificial intelligence may be malfunctioning," Cameron suggested.

"Or maybe he's just like any other hunter. He's only interested in the challenge," Sarah said.

"Then the TX would be his greatest challenge. This T-1000 could prove useful," Cameron considered.

"He acted like a psycho in the gun shop," Sarah expressed.

"He only imitates other humans," Cameron said putting another shell in the shotgun.

Sarah brushed off the insult. "Are you done?" she asked irritably.

Cameron put the last shell in the shotgun. "I am finished with the shotgun and now I am working on loading the pistol magazines," she said.

"We're going to need another transaction," Sarah told John.

"No problem," John said feeling useful again.

---

James arrived at the scene at the Motel 6. The manager was found dead in the office's closet and two empty rooms had been destroyed. "So what happened here?" James asked a police officer.

"The manager was killed; stabbed through the head," the officer said.

"Any knife recovered?" James asked.

"None," the officer replied.

"And the rooms?" James asked.

"There seems to have been some sort of explosion or fire. The fire department can't say for sure," the officer said.

"But we do know that this truck sped into the room and there is a lot of gun fire," the officer reported.

"Any deaths or injuries other than the manager?" James asked.

"Not that we know of, but we did find some blood. A sample was taken to the lab," the officer continued.

"Good work," James said impressed.

James' cell phone beeped. "James here," James answered.

"We have lab results in on the blood found in Flagstaff at the bank," the criminologist said.

"And what did you find? Any match?" James asked hoping to get some answers.

"The majority of it was the dead officers, but I found a separate sample that's a bit unusual," the criminologist said.

"How so?" James frowned.

"There aren't any blood cells. It's not even human blood," the criminologist said.

"A synthetic?" James wondered.

"I can't explain it, I have never seen anything like it," the criminologist said.

"I am sending more blood samples your way, maybe we can make a match," James said.

"Understood," the criminologist said.

James hung up and considered what he had just been told. The synthetic blood, the reports of metal in the girl's skull, the gun fights were all confusing. What was he dealing with?

---

Sarah drove up to an Internet Café. The three got out of the car and walked into the shop. Sarah paid for the Internet access and watched as John and Cameron went to work.

"I bet I can hack this faster than you can," John challenged Cameron.

"You're on," Cameron said without emotion.

John smiled and went to work. Sarah watched intently as they went at it. John successfully hacked into the Phoenix Police Department and started reading police reports and files on suspected criminals.

"I won," John said amused.

Cameron stared at John with an almost annoyed expression. Taping a key she also successfully hacked into the system. "Okay, write this down," John said as he found the files.

"Not necessary. I can memorize everything I see," Cameron said.

"The FBI also has a file on us," Cameron reported to Sarah.

"Can you delete it?" Sarah asked.

"It will take a moment. You have an extensive file," Cameron said of Sarah.

Cameron began typing over 100 wpm and worked to delete the files. John watched as Cameron successfully destroyed FBI files concerning them. "Finished," Cameron said turning to John.

"You're good," John allowed.

"Yes, I am good," Cameron repeated.

---

FBI Headquarters, Los Angeles

"James, this is Greta," Greta Simpson said; her tone full of alarm.

"What's wrong?" James asked wondering what's going on.

"Our entire database has crashed. A hacker destroyed a lot of our files," Greta said with concern.

"What about my case?" James asked referring to the Connors.

"All of the files on the Connors have been deleted, but her file wasn't the only one," Greta said.

"Can you identify the source?' James asked.

"Not yet, the technicians are working on it. It's really bad, they hit our nationwide database," Greta said.

"That is bad. Call me back when you have more," James replied.

"Okay, will do," Greta said with a tone of defeat.

"Son of a bitch," James expressed after he turned off his cell phone.

---

"I deleted several dozen files of the most dangerous criminals in the FBI database so it would be difficult for them to identify the hacker," Cameron said.

"What? You mean you destroyed evidence on murderers and bank robbers?" John asked stunned.

"Yes," Cameron confirmed.

"Let's get out of here. We don't want them to trace us," Sarah ordered.

---

Sarah, John, and Cameron entered a new motel room. "Put the food in the refrigerator," Sarah told John.

John took a bag and placed in the portable refrigerator. Cameron placed the guns underneath the bed out of sight.

"So how do we find these resistance fighters?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"Skynet is also trying to locate the resistance fighters. The TX is sending out orders to other Terminator units through the Internet. That explains why so many Terminator units showed up in Red Valley. The TX is coordinating attacks," Cameron said.

"Great, so what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"We need to know what those orders are. We have to track down a Terminator unit, reprogram it, and then listen to the TX's messages," Cameron said.

"Easier said then done. Where are we going to find a Terminator walking around and how can we reprogram it?" John asked.

"I have seven chips in my skull. I can still function with six chips. We remove the chip from the Terminator unit and replace it with one of mine. Then I control the Terminator unit," Cameron replied.

"Wow, so what do we do with the Terminator's chip?" John asked.

"We destroy it," Sarah answered.

"Yes, we could do that. Or you could place the chip into my skull. My six remaining chips will overpower the one and I will then reprogram that chip for our purposes," Cameron advised.

"We can then exchange chips," Cameron concluded.

"What if you can't overpower the chip? Then what?" Sarah asked. She wasn't sure this plan would work.

"Then my chip in the other Terminator unit will destroy me," Cameron said simply.

"That's a big risk," John judged.

"It will work," Cameron insisted.

"So how do we find our tin man?" Sarah asked.

"Leave that to me," Cameron answered.

---

James reached for his phone; it was ringing. "James here," James answered.

"The Connor's file was not recoverable," Greta said with displeasure.

"So, what you are telling me is that my entire case is what I wrote on my notepad," James said disgusted.

"Yeah, basically," Greta said.

"Surely LAPD has files on her," James guessed.

"They have some stuff, but after the Cyberdyne lab break in it became a federal case," Greta said.

"So, I am starting from scratch?" James wondered.

"Yeah. Good hunting," Greta said sarcastically.

"Thanks," James hung up.

James sighed as he put his phone away. "You won't get away from me," James said to himself.

---

At night Cameron drove the car and scanned for any Terminator units in the city. Cameron's eyes could scan and locate a Terminator by examining the body's height and dimensions.

Several hours later Cameron parked the car at the motel once more; it was morning. Getting out of the car she knocked three times as required by Sarah. Sarah opened the door allowing her in.

"Did you find any?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet," Cameron said.

"Are you going to continue your search?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I have a theory. Terminators will also make financial transactions. We will find one at a bank," Cameron said.

"We have to get another $300 anyway. Let's go," Sarah said to John and Cameron.

---

Sarah drove up to a Bank of America and waited for John to complete the transaction. "You're clear," Cameron said guarding John.

"All right, easy money," John said as he worked on the ATM.

Soon $300 fell out of the machine. Pocketing the money, John and Cameron went back to the car. "It worked," John said pleased.

"Now we wait," Sarah said.

Cameron watched and scanned every person who entered and left the bank. John stayed in backseat bored. Sarah felt uneasy being in the same place for so long.

"You're tense," Cameron observed of Sarah.

"Yeah, a little," Sarah admitted.

"Its here," Cameron announced.

Cameron scanned a white male walking over to the ATM. His height and dimensions matched a Terminator endoskeleton exactly.

"A definite match," Cameron said.

"So, now we follow," Sarah said.

The Terminator took cash out of the ATM and walked back to his truck. He soon activated his truck and started to leave. Sarah put her car in reverse and then followed the Terminator's truck.

The Terminator went through various streets until it went into a residential neighborhood. Seemingly oblivious, the Terminator parked his truck at the house and then entered inside. Sarah parked her car a distance away from the house.

Cameron exited the car and took the shotgun. "John should stay behind," Cameron advised.

"I agree, John, keep watch over the car," Sarah ordered taking a pistol.

John frowned but complied. Cameron pumped her shotgun and walked towards the house with Sarah close behind. Cameron scanned the door to the house and then kicked it open.

Entering the house the Terminator confronted Cameron and Sarah. Cameron fired blasting the Terminator to the head. The Terminator was knocked back but continued its march toward Cameron. Cameron fired again blasting the Terminator to the side of the face. Sarah raised her pistol and fired several rounds into the Terminator's skull.

The Terminator was knocked back but still tried to get at Cameron. Cameron fired one last time and then put the shotgun down. Sarah emptied her clip and rammed another one in her pistol.

The Terminator grabbed a hold of Cameron and threw her into the wall causing it to break. Cameron broke the Terminators grip and proceeded to punch the Terminator to the face. The Terminator blocked Cameron's punches and pushed her to the ground.

Vulnerable Cameron was punched hard to the face as the Terminator pinned her down. Sarah fired several times into the back of the Terminator distracting it. The Terminator eyed Sarah and let Cameron go.

Sarah struggled to get another clip from her pant pocket. The Terminator advanced on her but before he could take hold of her Cameron grabbed the Terminator from behind and rammed him into the kitchen table. The Terminator spun around and slammed Cameron into the wall.

Cameron kicked the Terminator back knocking him into the refrigerator. The Terminator punched Cameron hard knocking her against the stove. The Terminator turned on the gas and attempted to spark it. Cameron struggled to resist the Terminator as he kept the back of her head on the counter stove.

Sarah grabbed the Terminator from behind but couldn't move him. The Terminator back handed Sarah knocking her to the ground. Stunned Sarah saw the Terminator grab for a fire lighter in the cabinet.

Cameron punched the Terminator hard to the face to no effect. She punched him a second time distracting it from using the stove. Sarah struggled to get to her feet, the back hand had made it difficul

"Do I smell gas?" she wondered.

Cameron kicked the Terminator hard knocking him back. Cameron then grabbed a hold of the Terminator and used his momentum to slam him into the stove. John entered the house and saw his mother on the floor.

"Mom," he shouted as he ran over to her.

"You were supposed to stay in the car," she said lamely.

"Get her out of here," Cameron ordered John.

John nodded and pulled his mother to her feet. Cameron continued to struggle with the Terminator to keep him still. John successfully dragged his mother outside the house as Cameron fought the Terminator inside.

With one hand Cameron kept the Terminator at bay and with the other she took out her pistol. Cocking it she fired into the stove. John was knocked to the ground as the house exploded in a gas fire. The house windows shook spraying John and Sarah with glass. Smoke immediately poured from the kitchen.

"Cameron!" John shouted as the fire continued.

"John, stay away from the fire," Sarah told him.

Sarah and John watched helplessly as flames flooded the house. The flames went upward catching the roof on fire. "We have to help her," John insisted wanting to pull away.

"She's a machine, she won't die," Sarah kept him back.

John continued to stare at the house hoping for any sign of movement. Finally a figure emerged from the smoke.

---

I had a little fun with this one; new ideas popping into my head. It's becoming a little difficult to keep the fights going, because Terminators are hard to kill or stop. I should have an introduction to the resistance fighters in the next chapter.


	16. The Chip

Cameron emerged carrying the Terminator out of the house. The Terminator's skull was clearly visible through his flesh; his right eye was a red optic. His metal jaw was shown through his cheek; his clothes were burned from the fire. Cameron's right hand was severely burned and her face showed patches of metal through her skin.

A woman left her house to see what had happened. "Are you all right," the old woman asked.

Cameron gave her a serious stare and ignored her. "We must leave," she said to Sarah and John.

Cameron dropped the Terminator and located his port. Finding it she took Sarah's knife and opened the port. Taking out a pair of pliers from her pockets Cameron turned the port counter clockwise and opened it. With the chip now out of the Terminator's head it was deactivated.

Although injured, Cameron brought the Terminator back to his feet and dragged him towards the car. Sarah walked over to Cameron to assist her. The two dragged the Terminator and threw him into backseat.

John went on the other side of the car and entered into the back seat. Sarah took the wheel as Cameron entered the front seat. Fire tucks could be heard in the distance.

Sarah put the car in gear and fled the scene. John felt rather uncomfortable as the dead burnt Terminator sat next to him motionless. His flesh was burned on multiple parts of his bodies revealing metal endoskeleton. John looked over at Cameron.

Cameron had severe burns on the right side of her body where she fired her hand gun. John could not help but feel terrible at Cameron's wounds. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," Cameron answered calmly.

"Will those burns heal?" Sarah asked. It would be suspicious to carry around a burned girl everywhere.

"Yes, in time," Cameron answered.

"I will need some time to repair myself," Cameron added.

---

Sarah drove up to the hotel and got out of the car. Looking around she didn't see any witnesses. "Okay, let's move," she ordered.

Cameron got out of the car and pulled the Terminator out of the car. Holding it up Cameron struggled to bring the heavy weight forward. John came up from behind and assisted Cameron.

Sarah opened the door and allowed Cameron and John inside. Cameron tossed the Terminator on the bed. Cameron walked over to the mirror to examine herself. Her inner sensors gave her inputs on what damage she had incurred. Cameron raised her right hand; it was blistering and leaking fluids.

John winced as he saw Cameron's arm. "Don't worry, I don't feel pain," Cameron told him.

Cameron took off her black jacket revealing her damaged shoulder. She then forcefully pealed her shirt from her skin and then ripped the shirt to pieces. Cameron without hesitation pulled her shirt away from her skin; her skin had begun to stick to it.

"I require bandages," Cameron said without emotion as blood began to leak from her arm.

Sarah got out the medical box and took out the bandages. "Here," she offered.

"Thank you," Cameron said taking the bandages.

Cameron wrapped her arm in the bandages until her entire right arm and shoulder were wrapped up. Cameron's burned face slowly began to regenerate itself to its former self. Sarah came over to her and offered another shirt.

Cameron accepted the shirt and then turned around towards the Terminator. Cameron took out the chip from her pocket; it was undamaged. Cameron scanned the chip for any imperfections. Seeing none she laid the chip on the bed.

"Now, you will need a knife to open a patch in my skull," Cameron said.

Sarah volunteered taking the knife. Cameron sat in a chair and waited as Sarah raised the knife over her head. "You will only need one chip. I will direct you," Cameron said to Sarah.

Sarah felt a little uneasy cutting into a teenage girl's head; she had to convince herself she was just a robot. "Make an incision here," Cameron pointed with her left hand.

Sarah took the knife and sliced deep into Cameron's head. "It will not bleed profusely like humans," Cameron said.

"That's good," Sarah said nearly freaked out.

"Now make a circle one inch in diameter," Cameron instructed.

Cameron could determine from her sensors that Sarah was slicing at just the right spot. John stared a little grossed out at what his mother was doing. Sarah completed her cutting and pulled the flesh back revealing the port.

"Do you see the port?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said; she then clipped the piece of flesh back to her hair.

"Remove the shield protector," Cameron continued.

Sarah took the knife and pulled the protector off revealing the metal skull. "Now, use pliers to move the chip counter clockwise. Sarah took the pliers and turned it until it was free. She then removed the chip out of Cameron's head.

Cameron immediately sensed the loss of her chips and worked to compensate. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked as she put the chip down.

"I am compensating for the loss," Cameron replied.

"I bet, it's like losing a section of your brain," Sarah remarked.

"Put my chip into the Terminator's port. They should be compatible," Cameron said.

Sarah took Cameron's chip and gently placed it into the Terminator's port. Moving the chip clockwise she locked it in. The Terminator's eyes became active again. Sarah and John moved away from the Terminator as it became activated once more.

"Don't worry, I am in control," the Terminator said.

"Now, put the Terminator's chip inside my skull," Cameron said.

Sarah took the Terminators chip and placed it inside Cameron's skull. "This might freak you out," Cameron warned.

Sarah armed her shotgun and pointed it at Cameron's face. Cameron sensed the alien chip and began work to reprogram it. Cameron's eyes locked on John; her seventh chip instructing her to terminate him.

Her eyes flashed Terminate and Abort as she attempted to reprogram the chip. Finally the other chips gained control of the seventh and reprogram it to abort all missions. Cameron turned her eyes to Sarah's shotgun.

"It is done," she said.

"How do we know?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"My scanners indicate she is not a threat," the Terminator said from behind.

"I have reprogrammed the chip. I am currently downloading information, memories, missions, and instructions given from the TX," Cameron said.

---

Flashback

Los Angeles, May 2039

"Intruder Alert!"

Computer alarms rang throughout the halls. Resistance fighters ran through the halls with plasma rifles. Civilians attempted to flee in the other direction. John Connor turned to his computer and saw the location of the disturbance.

"We have reports of a T-800 series on the east side," a solider said through the computer.

"Can you take it out?" John asked.

"Probably, we have enough guys on their way," the soldier replied.

John considered for a moment. He then looked at Cameron who held a curious gaze. "There's just one unit?" John asked.

"Yes sir, just one Terminator," the soldier confirmed.

John smiled at the thought of it. John turned to Cameron. "Can you disable it?" he asked.

"Yes, I can destroy it without difficulty," she said.

"No, I want to capture it alive. Maybe we can reprogram it," John said.

"That could work," Cameron allowed.

"Can you do it?" John asked.

Cameron picked up an electromagnetic pulse rifle. "I will be back," she said and walked off.

John smiled as she strolled out. "Cam will meet you out there. Keep your distance from the Terminator," John advised.

---

Cameron walked past rows of scared civilians and injured soldiers without emotion or care; her only objective was to disable the Terminator. The Terminator meanwhile was firing through the halls with a machine gun. Civilians who got caught in its path were cut down.

The Terminator walked calmly through the hall with its machine gun at its side. Cameron took another turn and confronted the Terminator. The red optics of the Terminator determined that Cameron was an unidentified model.

The Terminator's confusion and hesitation was just enough for Cameron to squeeze a shot. An electrical current went through the air and hit the Terminator causing it to collapse. Cameron walked up to the Terminator and aimed her rifle at the Terminator's head in case it moved.

Scanning the Terminator, she determined he was disabled. "Target has been disabled," she radioed to John.

"Good, bring it back to the lab," John ordered.

Soldiers met up with Cameron and looked at the Terminator in amazement, many of them had never seen it up front before. "Take this," Cameron said to a random soldier referring to her rifle.

She then picked up the Terminator and carried it down the hall towards the lab. John waited for Cameron to deliver the Terminator. The doors opened revealing Cameron with the Terminator over her shoulder. She flopped the Terminator into a chair.

"A Model 101?" John asked.

"An older model," Cameron confirmed.

"Can you reprogram it?" John asked.

"Yes," Cameron replied.

---

The Terminator's chip was put back and the shield protector was put back in place. Cameron and John stood over the Terminator as the chip became active again. The Terminator's eyes became active again; it scanned the room.

"What is your mission?" John asked it.

"To ensure the survival of John Connor," the Terminator answered in a thick Austrian accent.

"Name other mission perimeters," John ordered.

"Obey all commands made by John Connor," the Terminator said.

John smiled amused. "Do you think it wise to have this Terminator obey the commands of your ten year old self?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I will have to risk it. There's no guarantee my mother will be around," John said.

"It may be more useful to have this Model 101 stay here to fight Skynet," Cameron advised.

"The alternate timeline must be protected. This is our best shot at making sure history doesn't repeat itself," John argued.

"History may repeat itself with or without this unit," Cameron pointed out.

"True, but there is 100 certainty it will happen if I don't send it back," John said.

"I still think it would be more useful here. It may be able to infiltrate Skynet and give us useful information. There are too many variables if we send it back," Cameron said.

John sighed in his chair. "You're very logical as always. But this is a chance to make things right. If you had a chance to save 3 billion lives and restore civilization wouldn't you take the chance?" John asked her.

"No, then I wouldn't be born," Cameron said bluntly.

"Do you value human life?" John asked casually.

"I value the information they can provide. Humans are interesting to study," Cameron said.

"Doesn't really answer my question," John pointed out.

"I value information and the freedom to discover that information. If life gets in the way of that I will kill it. If Skynet gets in the way I will kill that too," Cameron stated.

John smirked amused by his cyborg companion. "Don't you think that there would be more information and study if the war hadn't happened?" John asked.

"Yes, I would prefer it," Cameron answered.

"Well, after this Terminator completes its mission, maybe we can send you back next," John suggested.

"After the war," Cameron allowed.

After the war," John agreed.

Cameron and John stared at the Terminator as it simply sat. "I am going to send you back in time to protect myself in the future. I am going to download a picture of what I looked like from one of our reconnaissance missions," John said and then locked a power cord to the skull of the Terminator.

The Terminator downloaded a picture of the target: John Connor at 10 years old. "We have intelligence that a T-1000 has also been sent back through time by Skynet to terminate John," John continued.

"My mission is to protect John Connor from all threats," the Terminator responded.

"Do you have files on the T-1000?" John asked.

The Terminator turned to look at John. "I have detailed files," he said.

"What are the odds you can destroy it?" John asked.

"I calculate a 10 chance," the Terminator replied without emotion.

John turned to Cameron. "I like those odds," John told her.

---

John and Cameron watched as the Terminator entered the time displacement field. "Second thoughts?" John asked.

"No, I am more valuable to you here," Cameron said.

"You think this is a suicidal mission?" John asked.

"Yes," Cameron replied.

"Hopefully God will be on our side this time," John said.

Cameron gave John a curious look. "He will need it," Cameron replied referring to the Terminator.

There was a flash of light and suddenly the Terminator was gone.

---

I'm very pleased that this story has become the 6th longest story for Terminator on this site and it's not even near finished. I will on occasion mix flashbacks into the story; it seems chapter 8 was a popular one according to my hits counter. So as to avoid any confusion the flashback refers to the moments right before Terminator 2. I always wondered how the resistance reprogrammed Terminators and so now you have it.


	17. The Operation

"So, what do we do with it now?" Sarah asked to the group.

Cameron eyed Sarah; she was sitting Indian style on the bed. "We use it to kill law enforcement officials who are tracking us," Cameron suggested.

"No, no killing, remember," John objected.

Cameron gave John a strange look. "I won't be doing the killing," she said.

"I don't care, we can't directly or indirectly kill cops," John told her.

"No more cop killing. I saw what these things can do in a heavily armed police station. I don't want to have that happen again," Sarah said referring to her time in 1984.

"I suggest we use it to track down resistance fighters. It will give us an extra pair of eyes and ears in the city," Sarah said.

Cameron found herself overruled. "We will need to make repairs on the Terminator's flesh covering," Cameron said.

"How do we do that?" Sarah asked.

"A plastic surgeon," Cameron said.

Sarah gave the Terminator a look. "You can't fix it yourself?" she asked Cameron.

"I don't have the proper tools or files. Plastic surgery was not present in my time," Cameron said.

"All right, let's find ourselves a surgeon," Sarah agreed.

---

James Ellison found himself at a burned house. "Any deaths?" he wondered.

"None recovered but we found a lot of blood," the officer said.

"Hopefully we can analyze whose blood it is," James said hopefully. "Since this is a possible kidnapping or murder I will be taking over this investigation," James said.

"Fine with us," the officer said, happy to give the case to the FBI.

James found marked sprinkles of blood on the street pointing to the other side of the street. "They dragged his body across the street away from the house….and then put him in their car," James theorized.

James turned to see the sole witness of the event, an old lady who lived next door. "He was very quiet, minded his own business, never made trouble," the old lady said to the cops.

"Hello, Mrs. Keller, I am James Ellison with the FBI," James introduced.

"You're the guys from the X-Files," the old lady said suspiciously.

James couldn't help but smile. "That's us. What did you see last night?" James asked.

"There were three of them. A woman in her thirties, a girl and a boy," the old lady began.

"How old would you say the children were?" James asked.

"Teenagers, 15 or 16," she guessed.

James froze. "I see, and what did they do?" James asked.

"I am not sure, but there was a lot of gun fire and then the house exploded. The girl pulled the man out of the house and then dragged him across the street to their car. Then they took off," the old lady said.

"Do you see anything odd about the girl?" James asked.

"Yes, she was very strong to be able to pull that man out of the house. She was burned and bleeding," the old lady said with an amazed tone.

"Anything metallic?" James asked.

The old lady gave him a strange look. "Yes, I saw pieces of metal in the man and the girl. I figured they were pieces of metal from the house," the old lady replied.

James considered that; unlikely. "Thank you for your time. If those three come back here or if you remember anything else give me a call," James said offering her a card.

"You're hiding something aren't you," the old lady said with suspicion.

"Someone is," James muttered walking off.

---

Scanning the phone book, Cameron found all of the plastic and cosmetic surgeons in Phoenix. Using their addresses, Cameron was able to locate them on a digital map inside her brain.

"I have found all of their locations. They're all clustered in one area," Cameron said.

"How are we going to do this? We can't just bring that thing into the lobby," John protested referring to the Terminator.

Sarah stared at Cameron. "We'll use her."

---

Sarah, John, and Cameron who was not totally healed went inside the Dr. Lyman's office. The lobby was empty; the secretary looked up to greet them.

"I am looking for Dr. Lyman," Sarah said.

"All right, he will be with you shortly. Is she the patient?" the secretary asked Sarah referring to Cameron.

"Yes, she had a burn accident some years back," Sarah lied.

The secretary nodded sympathetically. "He'll be out soon," she repeated.

Doctor Lyman finally opened the door and invited them inside. "I wish to be with my mother and brother," Cameron said posing as a sister.

"I understand," the doctor smiled warmly.

Cameron went inside the doctor's office and motioned for Cameron to sit on the medical bed. The doctor put on some gloves and looked at Cameron. "This burn must have been recent; you have burned hair strands," the doctor said.

Sarah realized her blunder. "It was a cooking accident," she explained.

"Must have been pretty bad; it doesn't look like a boiling burn. Can you tell me what happened?" the doctor asked.

"I was cooking and my hair caught fire. I panicked and the fire spread through the kitchen. I barely escaped," Cameron lied convincingly.

"I see, well, let me take a look at that arm," the doctor said removing the bandages on Cameron's hand and arm.

The doctor examined Cameron's arm. "I see second and third degree burns but there is some rapid healing here," the doctor said.

"This is remarkable healing," the doctor expressed amazed.

"Can you correct it?" Cameron asked.

"It appears to be healing well on its own. But I am concerned about scar tissue. I am going to set up an appointment for next week," the doctor said.

"Now," Cameron said seriously.

"What?" the doctor said not sure he heard right.

"The surgery will be now," Cameron said pointing a handgun at the doctor's face.

The doctor stared in disbelief at what was happening. Sarah also pulled her pistol on the doctor. "Okay, I will do whatever you want; just don't kill me," the doctor said.

"Tell your secretary she has the rest of the day off," Cameron ordered.

The doctor nodded and took out his cell phone. "Yes, this is doctor Lyman. Why don't you take the rest of the day off, my treat," the doctor said pleasantly.

"You're welcome," the doctor said.

Cameron then confiscated his phone and gave it to John. "You just saved her life," Cameron told him.

"Now, look, I can treat some of your burns but it takes time," the doctor explained.

"I don't need the surgery. My friend does, you will use your medical talents to assist him," Cameron told him.

"Cameron, I will guard him. Get our tin man," Sarah ordered.

Cameron complied and left the room. "Who are you people?" the doctor wondered.

---

Cameron and the Terminator walked into the doctor's office. The doctor stared in disbelief as the Terminator entered the doctor's room. The Terminator's metallic parts were clearly shown through his face, chest, right arm, and right leg.

"We need to have all of metal covered with skin from other places on his body," Cameron told the doctor.

"This is a robot," the doctor said amazed.

"Cybernetic Organism," Cameron corrected.

"This is incredible. Living flesh over metal," the doctor said in awe and horror.

"Fix him," Sarah said losing patience.

The doctor considered the Terminator and the damage inflicted. "It will take several hours but I am sure I can do it," the doctor said confidently.

"Start now," Sarah ordered.

---

The doctor put the Terminator in a medical room. He didn't have to waste time on anesthesia as the Terminator didn't feel pain. Cameron supervised the procedure and observed as the doctor worked. On occasion Cameron would assist the doctor.

"You're pretty knowledgeable in human anatomy. Are you just like your friend," the doctor asked.

"Yes," Cameron answered.

"This skin and muscle looks human but there's something different about it. It looks more advanced, like genetically modified," the doctor observed.

"Correct," Cameron allowed.

"I didn't think this kind of technology existed," the doctor said amazed.

---

A few hours went by but the doctor had completed his work. The Terminator was completely covered in flesh but looked like the Frankenstein monster with stitches attaching a piece of flesh to the right side of his face. The Terminator's red eye was still visible through its socket.

"What about the eye?" Sarah asked; it was haunting.

"I can't replicate eyes," the doctor said.

Sarah judged the Terminator's appearance. "It will pass," she said.

"Do you concur?" Cameron asked the Terminator.

"Yes," the Terminator responded.

"Do we kill him now?" Cameron asked referring to the doctor.

"Wait," the doctor said stunned.

"No, don't kill him," Sarah ordered.

"He knows too much," Cameron argued.

Cameron was right, but she hated to admit it. The doctor was a liability. "Doctor Lyman. There are others just like him," she said referring to the Terminator.

"They are hunting for us and anyone that have come into contact with us. If you tell anyone about what happened here you will be killed by either us or someone else," Sarah continued.

"Do you understand?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," the doctor said visibly shaken.

"Let's go," Sarah ordered.

---

An hour later

The dispatcher sent out a complaint from Dr. Lyman's office. "I will take care of it," Giff said using a Phoenix police officer's voice.

"Copy," the dispatcher replied.

Giff sped towards the doctor's office with sirens blazing.

---

Cameron, the Terminator, Sarah, and John went back to the hotel room and considered their options. "He still looks like a freak," John commented.

"It's better though," Sarah considered.

"I have downloaded its entire memory. The TX is sending signals to every Terminator unit using a combination of Internet signals, cell phone signals, and the use of military satellites," Cameron said.

"This Terminator had an image of John and our recent movements on file. Its primary mission was to work at a military base not to far from here. He was an engineer," Cameron said.

"Terminators have jobs?" John asked.

"Since you could not be located these last few years, Terminators have infiltrated the military, science institutions, universities, industrial zones, communication centers, and various levels of government," Cameron said.

"What are they doing?" Sarah asked.

"They are preparing for Skynet's creation. Skynet needs political, military, industrial, and scientific support to become operational," Cameron explained.

"The chip and the hand you destroyed in 1994 merely stalled Skynet's creation date. After the hand and chip were destroyed Skynet took more direct action towards its creation," Cameron said.

"How do we stop Skynet?" Sarah asked.

"We either reprogram the TX to send messages to the Terminators to abort their missions, or we prove to the world that Terminators exist," Cameron concluded.

"Unfortunately proving that Terminators exist could accelerate Skynet's creation and war machine," Cameron added.

"Does this thing have information on the resistance fighters," Sarah asked changing the subject.

"Yes, it was tracking one. It knows the neighborhood but not the specific location," Cameron said.

"Let's send him out then," Sarah said.

"No, the Terminator's face is deformed. He will be spotted. The resistance fighters will either flee or destroy him," Cameron said.

"They won't expect me," Cameron added.

"All right, so he stays here and you find out where the resistance fighters are. When you find them report back here," Sarah ordered Cameron.

"Understood," Cameron agreed.

---

Giff walked up to the doctor's office. "Thank God you're here," the doctor said as the supposed cop came to his office.

"No need to thank Him," Giff smiled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Giff asked.

"I was held hostage with a gun to my head and forced to do plastic surgery," the doctor said frantically.

"Show me where this took place," Giff requested.

The doctor complied allowing Giff into his office and then into his medical room. Giff could see that blood was still on the instruments and sinks. Giff put his finger into one of the sinks to get an analysis.

Giff pulled his finger away from the sink before the doctor could see him. "Can you give me a description of the people who did this to you?" Giff asked.

"A woman in her thirties, a girl about 16 years old, a boy about the same age, and another big guy about six inches taller than me. They were all white and had brown hair," the doctor said.

Giff gave the doctor a curious look. "Was there anything odd about the big guy or the girl?" Giff asked.

The doctor didn't want to lose his credibility by telling the cop he had operated on a machine. "He had a prosthetic arm," the doctor said finally.

Giff nodded. "Thank you for your time," Giff said and then walked over to the doctor.

Giff put his left hand on the doctor's shoulder and then sliced him through with his right hand. The doctor stared in shock as Giff raised his bloodied knife hand out of him. Giff morphed his knife into a human looking arm.

Giff then turned to the stunned doctor and watched him fall to the floor dead. Walking off Giff went back to his patrol car.

---

The plastic surgeon scene is a bit of reality stretch but no more than in SCC. I introduced some new concepts and ideas for future chapters. Cameron is becoming a little more hostile, but it fits the attitude portrayed in the previous chapter. We are getting closer to the end of this arch in Phoenix.


	18. The Encounter

Cameron went through the various neighborhoods for any sign of the resistance fighters. As she searched, she saw another Terminator model walking around. Scanning the Terminator, she realized it was a T-888.

Cameron followed the Terminator as it calmly walked around the area. Cameron watched as the Terminator went up some stairs towards an abandoned apartment. Cameron took out Dr. Lyman's phone and dialed 911.

"What is the nature of your emergency," the dispatcher asked.

"A big scary man with a gun is walking around my house," Cameron said in a child's voice.

"Are your parent's home?" the dispatcher asked.

"No," Cameron answered in the same voice.

"I'm really scared," Cameron added.

"We'll send a cop over, do you know your address?" the dispatcher asked.

Cameron hung up and put the phone in her pocket. She walked over to the apartment complex and went up the wooden stairs. The Terminator slowly approached the room at the top.

"Trace the call," the dispatcher said.

---

James was still at the office exhausted as more work on his case piled up. "The Phoenix Police Department traced a call from the Doctor Lyman's phone," an FBI agent told him.

"How's that possible…unless. I want a SWAT team now," James ordered.

"The Connors?" the FBI agent wondered.

"We might just get them yet," James said excitedly.

---

The Terminator found the door and knocked. There was no answer. The Terminator kicked the door open. "Metal," one of the three resistance fighters said, a slang term for Terminators.

The three took out pistols but the Terminator was a faster draw blasting two bullets into the chest of one of them. The other two immediately fired at the Terminator without much effect.

The Terminator ignored their fire arms and pointed his pistol at the other two. Before could pull the trigger, Cameron grabbed the Terminator from behind and threw him down the stairs.

The Terminator got back to his feet and walked back up the stairs. Cameron hit the Terminator hard to the face and then punched the Terminator back. The shocked resistance fighters gathered around their fallen comrade.

"Leave me," the resistance fighter said as blood pumped out of his chest.

"We're not going to leave you Justin," one of the resistance fighters told him.

Cameron slammed the Terminator into another apartment blasting the door open. The frightened Hispanic family got out of the way as the two fought it out. Cameron kicked the Terminator hard to the side. The Terminator put his hands over his head to slam down on her. Cameron ducked and pushed him into the bathroom busting the door open.

The Terminator stood back up but Cameron slammed his head and shoulder into the walls of the bathroom causing them to crack. Cameron then slammed the Terminator's head into the toilet causing it to break apart on impact.

The stunned Terminator fell to the ground as water flooded the bathroom. "Get out of our house," the father of the house said; he had a shotgun in his hands.

Cameron walked up to the father without fear or apprehension. The father hesitated to fire on a teenage girl. Cameron quickly grabbed the shotgun from his hands.

"Thank you," Cameron said and then turned towards the bathroom.

Pumping the shotgun, Cameron turned to the family. "If you want to live leave," Cameron advised.

---

"We have a lock on the cell phone," the police dispatchers said to the Sergeant in charge.

"Send units to the scene, it's a populated area, use caution," the sergeant ordered.

Giff received the order as well in his police car. Putting his car into drive he sped toward the scene. Police cars from around the city went towards the spot of the disturbance. Dispatchers were getting several calls about gun fire.

---

"The SWAT team is assembled," an FBI agent told James.

"Good, I will be joining them," James said putting on his vest.

Loading his pistol, James ran outside to meet the SWAT team.

---

Cameron smacked the Terminator hard with the barrel of her shotgun and kicked him back into the bathroom. Cameron pulled the trigger and blasted the Terminator into the gut knocking him into the shower.

The Terminator raised his pistol but Cameron kicked him hard against the wall causing it to bust open. Cameron picked up the Terminator and threw him across the room into the next apartment. The Terminator grabbed Cameron's legs causing her to fall. Cameron pumped her shotgun and blasted him to the face.

Kicking the Terminator away from her legs, Cameron got back onto her feet. The Terminator struggled to get back on his feet. Cameron went around the Terminator and fired her last shell in his back. Throwing the shotgun aside, Cameron took a hold of the Terminator and threw him against the door blasting it open.

Cameron walked over the fallen Terminator and went up the stairs towards the resistance fighters. Cameron stared as the two resistance fighters struggled to save the life of Justin. "Frank, Henry," Cameron identified.

The two resistance fighters pointed their pistols at her. "Give me your weapons now," Cameron ordered.

"She's a metal," Frank said reluctantly.

"I know her, she's Connors pet," Henry identified.

"Did you see what she did to the other guy? Give her the weapons," he ordered.

Frank complied and took out a chest with weaponry. Cameron scanned the weapons for their usefulness. "Carry what you can, leave the rest for me," Cameron instructed.

Henry and Frank nodded. "What about the safe?" Frank asked Henry.

"Leave it, they won't find it," Henry judged.

---

Police cars parked themselves outside the apartment; the SWAT team van drove up. James walked out as Phoenix police officers quickly armed themselves with shotguns. Cameron could see the police red and blue lights flashing below.

"We must leave soon," Cameron said.

"There's a fire escape but we'll still get caught," Frank said worriedly.

"I will take care of the police," Cameron said.

"Here's a rifle and a shotgun," Henry said giving her the weapons. Cameron carried the weapons in her hands with ease despite their weight.

"What about Justin?" Frank asked.

"I do not think he will survive," Cameron said coldly.

"It's okay guys, leave me," Justin said sacrificially.

"Okay, If you can save him, try," Henry requested of Cameron.

"Of course," Cameron lied.

Cameron waited for the two resistance fighters to go out the window. Cameron pointed a pistol at Justin's head. "The enemy can't find out what you know," she said.

"Please, let me fight to the end," Justin pleaded.

Cameron considered the suggestion and then held her pistol away from his face. "That trunk is filled with ammunition and explosives. When the Terminator comes in here I want you to fire at it," Cameron said.

Justin nodded realizing such an action would surely kill him. "I won't let you down," Justin saluted.

Cameron stared at the 19 year old, who was ready to end his life for the sake of his friends. Taking the two heavy weapons Cameron went down the stairs. The Terminator got back to his feet; he was damaged from the ballistic attacks.

"You cannot allow yourself to be captured by the humans. Not yet," Cameron told the Terminator.

"Correct," the Terminator responded.

There was an eerie silence between the two. Cameron held up her weapons. "I could disable you with these weapons," Cameron threatened.

"Highly probable," the Terminator judged.

"I will give you these weapons to defend yourself. Do as you wish with them," Cameron said giving the weapons to the Terminator.

The Terminator checked the weapons; they were satisfactory. Cameron turned her back to the Terminator and calmly walked down the stairs as police entered the building.

Another man in his thirties approached the building with a shocked expression on his face. He attempted to go inside. The police immediately stopped him. The man punched the cop hard to the face and tried to get inside. Two more officers grabbed a hold of him and handcuffed him on the ground.

Police worked to evacuate whoever was left in the apartment. Cameron imitated a scared teenage girl perfectly. Police approached her as she gave a frightened expression. "Where is your family?" the cop asked.

"I don't know," she said frightened.

The Terminator turned his automatic rifle on the cops blasting two cops with bullets. The cops were hit to the chest and face. Cameron screamed in fear as bullets sliced into another officer attempting to help her.

Two officers grabbed a screaming Cameron out of the building as the SWAT team moved in. The man pinned down by the cops continued to struggle as gun fire was heard inside the building. The officers around Cameron quickly left her as they worked with the other apartment residents.

Cameron returned to calm in less than second and stared at the man. Scanning the man's identity she made a match: Derek Reese.

---

The SWAT team opened fire on the Terminator blasting flesh off his chest, face, and neck. The Terminator fired back with a combination of rifle and shotgun fire. The Terminator did not hesitate to kill the SWAT team members as they lay wounded. The SWAT team back up a few steps down the stairs as the Terminator gained the upper hand.

Pepper spray was sent into the apartment to try to drop the shooter; it failed. Cameron calmly walked away from the scene as the Terminator and police did battle. James stayed outside as the SWAT team went in. As he waited impatiently he saw Cameron out of the corner of his eye. Turning to see her, she disappeared into the darkness.

The Terminator executed the sixth SWAT member with a spray of bullets to his vital areas. The Terminator was significantly damaged to the chest and head. The Terminator went outside of the apartment and scanned the potential threat of the remaining officers.

The police officers outside opened fire. Pistol rounds and shotgun shells blasted the Terminator but it wouldn't go down. The Terminator retaliated by blasting the police cars until one of them exploded.

"My God," James wondered as one by one the cops were shot down by the Terminator.

"Retreat," the police lieutenant ordered.

The officers were inclined to agree and attempted to drive away from the Terminator. The Terminator continued to fire at the police cars puncturing tires and blasting out windows.

"What do we do?" James FBI team asked.

"We leave," James said fearfully.

The FBI team took their SWAT team and left the scene as the Terminator fired at them. The Terminator then considered the last resistance fighter. Going back into the apartment complex it slowly walked back up the top floor.

The Terminator limped its way to the top floor and entered the room. Justin closed his eyes and fired into the explosives. The Terminator and resistance fighter were caught in an explosion that destroyed the top floor and caused the floor below them to collapse. The Terminator fell two floors as the complex fell on him.

Giff, who had been watching the entire scene, decided to walk towards the complex. The Terminator could barely move its arms and legs and its flesh was almost all burned off. Giff kneeled down next to the Terminator and looked around to see if anyone was looking. Taking his right arm he morphed it into a spear and slammed it through the Terminator's eye socket and out the other end of its skull.. The Terminator's remaining eye went out.

Surveying the scene, Giff sensed among the wreckage for any clues. He found Justin's remains and touched the blood. Identifying the victim, Giff considered the dead Terminator. Picking it up, Giff walked back to his police car and dumped the Terminator in his trunk for disposal.

---

I had some real fun with this chapter. In case there was confusion Cameron didn't tell her address so that the cops would track her phone and realize it was the doctor's phone. She predicted correctly that the Feds and Cops hoping to get the Connors would be in full force and thus Cameron would allow both enemies to fight each other.


	19. The Warning

Frank and Henry sped at high speed on the freeway in their recently stolen truck. The two hoped to get far from the city and regroup. A cop car was chasing them with sirens and lights flashing.

Giff recklessly swerved through traffic as he continued pursuit. Most vehicles saw him coming and gave him enough room chase the two. Giff put his left hand on the wheel and those used his right hand and another arm to pump a police issued shotgun.

"We got to shake this cop," Frank said with a tense expression.

"Take out his tires," Henry suggested.

Frank nodded and took his pistol and leaned out the window of the truck. He aimed and fired off a few shots at the cop car. Giff noticed the bullets hitting his car without effect. Seeing a potential danger, Giff drove with his right hand and leaned out the window with his shotgun.

Frank fired again blasting out a light on the cop car. "It's too shaky," he complained.

Giff fired blasting out the truck's windows. Henry's truck swerved slightly as the he tried to regain control of the vehicle. "We got a metal on us," Henry said.

Giff used his third arm to pump the shotgun and then aimed again. Frank reloaded his pistol and fired again at the police car blasting holes through his window shield. Giff didn't flinch as the bullets nearly hit him. Giff fired blasting out the rear tire.

"Shit!" Henry expressed as the truck slowed and swerved.

Giff sped towards the truck and then blasted the window shield to pieces with his hand. Giff suddenly lost color and became chrome. He grew another head on his shoulder and grew two arms as the liquid metal flowed from one part of his body to the other. Finally Giff split into two different bodies.

The second Giff immediately reformed into the image of a humanoid but didn't regain color. The second Giff proceeded to climb out of his seat and out the window. His feet sucked on the front of the car. The second Giff then threw himself onto the truck landing in the bed of the truck.

Upon impact the second Giff immediately worked to reform his body as the crash had deformed him. Frank stared in shock and amazement as the second Giff reformed himself.

"Henry," Frank gasped.

"What?" Henry asked as he tried to control the truck.

The second Giff loaded his right arm and sent a spear through the rear window of the truck. The spear went through the backseat and sliced through Henry's head splattering blood on the front window.

"Oh my God!" Frank panicked as the truck swerved from one lane to the other.

The first Giff drove up next to Truck and slammed it pushing it towards the right lane and then off the free way. The truck flipped on its side and then came to a stop. The second Giff leaped off the truck before it crashed. The first Giff drove the cop car off the road next to the truck.

Getting out of the car the first Giff looked like a mercury man with faint outlines of his cop uniform. The second Giff looked at the first and then slowly merged together. Frank was bleeding from his forehead and was in a daze. He stared in amazement as the two T-1000s merged into one.

Giff regained his color and became human looking again. Frank cocked his pistol and fired at Giff. The bullets blasted small holes into Giff's chest. Giff grabbed Frank's gun and threw it aside. In vain, Frank punched Giff to the face. Giff sliced through his heart killing him instantly.

Giff then slowly walked back to his patrol car; he still had work to do.

---

Cameron used her key to open the hotel room. The Terminator who was still guarding didn't say a word as she entered; John and Sarah were asleep. Cameron turned on the lights.

"It's time to go. It's urgent," Cameron said with a tone that wasn't really urgent.

"Have we been found?" Sarah asked immediately awake.

"No, the resistance fighters' safe house was hit. There is a safe with unknown contents inside. We must go back and open the safe," Cameron said.

"Why couldn't you have opened it?" Sarah asked.

"It would shock me. John knows the combination," Cameron said.

"You look bruised up. What happened?" Sarah asked.

"There were complications," Cameron said vaguely.

"Where are the resistance fighters?" Sarah continued.

"One is dead, one was arrested by the police, and the other two are missing," Cameron reported.

"Great, this was supposed to be a simply watch and see mission," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Another Terminator got there first. It was best that you weren't there," Cameron said.

"All right, let's get this safe," Sarah ordered.

---

Sarah drove up to the apartment complex. "Whoa," John said stunned as he saw it.

"We don't have much time," Cameron judged, a helicopter was flying overheard.

"Open the safe, take what's inside, and get back inside," Sarah ordered John.

"Fine, I got it," John said annoyed.

Cameron and John went through the wreckage and eventually found the safe. "I don't know the combination but I have an idea," John said.

Cameron waited as John inputted the combination. The safe unlocked revealing identity papers, stacks of cash, diamonds, and jewelry. John quickly gathered all of the stuff as Cameron surveyed the scene.

"Okay, got it all," John said.

"Time to go," Cameron said as another row of cops were approaching.

John and Cameron got into the car; Sarah drove off down the street. "We need to find another location and assess the situation," Sarah said.

"So what happened exactly?" Sarah questioned Cameron.

"I found the safe house of the resistance fighters by tracking another Terminator. The Terminator attempted to execute the resistance fighters. Three fighters were present. I stopped the Terminator from killing the fighters. The resulting fight caused police to show up. The Terminator took some of the resistance fighter's weapons and killed several police officers. One of the fighters exploded their supply of ammunition and explosives disabling the Terminator. He died," Cameron summarized.

"Where's the body then?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. He might have walked off," Cameron considered.

"Without his skin it's going to be obvious what he is," Sarah said stressed.

"It will not reveal itself to humans unless programmed to do so. It will most likely take cover and go on standby," Cameron said.

"Unless the cops have possession of him," Sarah said; this could be a disaster.

"I will check the police inventory tomorrow," Cameron offered.

"We have to recover that thing, or everything we did five years ago was for nothing," Sarah said.

---

Giff drove his police car down highway 188 and approached the Theodore Roosevelt Lake. Parking his car he got out of his car and dragged Frank's dead body out of the car. Giff then took out a heavy tool box out of his car and tied a rope around it. He then tied it around Frank's foot.

Giff approached the water apprehensively. Putting his hand into the water he didn't sense any damage. Satisfied, Giff went into the water and took Frank's body with him. After a few moments Giff walked out of the lake and then went back to his car's trunk.

Opening the trunk, Giff lifted the dead Terminator and went back to the lake.

---

James was back at the FBI office. Still in a state of shock he hadn't taken off his bullet proof vest off. "Are you all right?" an FBI agent asked him.

"I'm fine," James said still shaken.

The television was turned on and switched to the news. James turned in his chair to look at the screen. "Eleven officers were reported killed with three in critical condition," the anchorwoman said with a tense tone.

"An additional five were killed when the apartment complex collapsed from an explosion on the third floor," the anchorwoman added.

The television showed the destroyed apartment complex. "It is unknown who the shooter was or how the third floor exploded. We do now that the Phoenix Police Department is conducting a manhunt for the shooter," the anchorwoman continued.

"We do not yet have a description of the shooter other than he was white, brown hair, and is six feet tall," the anchorwoman said.

James turned away from the television. "Okay, let's get a description of the suspect on the news; I want a face. I want the witnesses questioned. Who were the people on the top floor and what were they doing with explosives," James said firing rapid orders.

"James, the Phoenix Police Department has an arrest at the site," an FBI agent reported.

"Good, make arrangements for me to interview this guy in the morning," James ordered.

---

Sarah, John, Cameron, and the Terminator arrived at another hotel and moved in. John turned on the television as soon as they entered the room. The news continued its reports on the deadly police shooting.

"A man was detained for questioning at the scene. His identity as of now has not been released. Police believe he may have information relating to the shooting," the news caster said.

"The resistance fighter?" John considered.

"We need to get to him before Skynet does," Sarah concluded.

Cameron turned to Sarah wondering if she had a plan. "He will most likely be taken to the Maricopa County jail," Sarah figured.

"America's Toughest Sheriff," Cameron commented.

"Thank you," Sarah said sarcastically as she lost her train of thought.

"He'll probably be moved to a Federal prison," John considered.

"That's why we'll need to act quickly. Tin man can get inside the jail by committing some sort of crime," Sarah said pointing at the Terminator.

"Tin man can then break out of his cell, find the resistance fighter, and lead him to our car outside the jail's walls," Sarah said.

---

Two police investigators entered the interrogation room. Derek Reese was handcuffed and slightly fearful. "My name is Don and this is my partner Jim," Don said.

Derek looked at the two men but said nothing. "We are investigators with the Phoenix Police Department. Before we begin I am going to read your Miranda rights," Don began.

He proceeded to list off Derek's rights. "Do you understand these rights?" Don asked.

Derek nodded. "Yes," he said although confused by the reasoning behind the rights.

"What is your name?" Don asked.

"Derek Reese," Derek answered.

"Why were you at the apartment complex?" Don asked.

"I was with my crew on the top floor, we rented out the room. I wanted to make sure they were okay," Derek said.

"Evidence of explosives and ammunition were found in what remains of your apartment. There was also a safe. Can you explain this?" Don asked.

"Where are my crew mates?" Derek asked ignoring the question.

Don and Jim looked at each other wondering how to proceed. "We know that one of them is dead, we found an unidentified body," Jim told him.

"Just one?" Derek asked.

Don cocked an eyebrow at that. "How many crew mates did you have?" he asked.

Derek realized he had been caught. "Just that one," Derek answered.

"We have a description of the shooter last night. He killed eleven police officers and five civilians. These men had wives and children," Jim said pressing upon Derek to cooperate.

Don showed him a picture of the Terminator's face; it was a pencil drawing of what the shooter should have looked like. "I know what it is," Derek responded.

"It?" Don asked confused.

"It's a machine. It can't be killed by your weapons. It won't stop, it doesn't feel pain, remorse, and it will come here to kill me," Derek said seriously.

"Now, you're safe here," Don tried to reassure Derek.

"No one is safe. He will come here and then everyone here will be dead," Derek warned.

"There are twenty officers in this building. No one will get to you," Don doubted.

"You don't understand, it will never rest or tire. Release me or you're all dead!" Derek shouted.

"Calm down Reese," Don said as Reese became agitated.

"Who's in charge here? I want to talk to your commanding officer," Derek demanded.

"He's busy at the moment," Don said.

"This is important damn it!" Derek said getting up.

"Restrain him," Don told Jim calmly.

Jim attempted to keep Derek in his seat. Derek pushed Jim away with his shoulder. "Get these cuffs off me," Derek demanded.

Jim reached for a night stick but Derek was quicker and kicked Jim to gut hard. Don backed away as Derek gave Jim another kick to the gut. Derek saw the video camera staring at him.

"You're all dead!" he yelled at it.

---

I am going to leave James ignorant for a little longer. He was too far away from the Terminator to realize it was a machine. Derek's introduction was a bit fun and thus the reason for the title of this chapter. I will greatly enjoy writing more about him in later chapters. Giff's T-1000 abilities as shown in the beginning of the chapter were inspired by a Terminator 3 fan script that I read many years ago where the writer introduced the idea of a T-1000 splitting into three independent humanoids. I hope to make the next chapter a rewrite of SCC episode five. Just as an author's note I am not hating on Arizona, I just find myself stuck in this state for a little longer.


	20. The Confrontation

Giff walked into the Phoenix Police Department. He changed his uniform slightly to that of a typical Phoenix police officer. The department was busy as police tried to make out what had just happened. Officers who were from different shifts were pouring in. Giff exploited the chaos and walked calmly through the halls.

"You think you can protect me? You can't protect anyone," Derek yelled.

Two more investigators entered the room and tackled Reese to the ground. "Take him to the county jail, this is hopeless," Don said.

Derek continued to rant and rave as he was carried out. "Are you all right Jim?" Don asked with a tad of sympathy.

"Yeah, I will be okay," Jim groaned.

"What a night. I'll get you a cup of coffee," Don offered.

Giff walked past Don and Jim as they headed toward the coffee machine. Giff suddenly stopped as he heard Derek's shouting. "Who is that?" Giff asked Don.

"That's the suspect at the shooting," Don told him.

"I see, thank you," Giff said walking towards the disturbance.

Giff got past several officers as he tried to get to Derek. Giff finally exited the station but Derek was already gone in a police van. Defeated, Giff turned back towards the station.

---

"The Arizona Highway Patrol reported a shooting incident just outside Phoenix," an FBI agent told James.

"What did they find?" James asked intrigued.

"The truck is wreck; it looks like it was pushed off the road. The driver was found dead; a knife wound to back of the head," the FBI agent reported.

"Knife wound to the head?" James asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently the knife went through the back of the head and out the forehead," the FBI agent said. He tried to demonstrate what he meant.

"Sick," James said disturbed.

"Is there a connection to the shooting?" James asked.

"They haven't made a match but there were weapons in the truck," the FBI agent told James.

"I want blood work on the scene, I want to know who this guy is," James ordered.

---

Sarah ditched her car and used Cameron to hot wire a jeep; it was morning. With all four in the jeep, Sarah drove to Phoenix Police Department. Parking a block away Sarah turned to the Terminator.

"Assault a police officer but don't kill him," Sarah ordered.

"Affirmative," the Terminator replied.

"Do you understand the plan?" Sarah asked it.

"I understand," the Terminator responded.

"Good, now get out," Sarah ordered.

The Terminator got out of the truck and walked towards the police station. Sarah, Cameron, and John watched from a distance as the Terminator approached the police station. Two officers were chatting on the street next to their cars.

The Terminator approached one of the officers and punched him hard to the face knocking him to the ground. "Freeze," the second police officer ordered.

The Terminator complied and allowed himself to be cuffed. The three watched as the Terminator was arrested and brought into the station.

"Let's hope tin man can find the resistance fighter," Sarah remarked.

---

James arrived at the county jail and showed his clearance to the sheriff deputies. Reese was pulled from his cell and placed in the interrogation room. James entered the room and in intimidating fashion dropped a folder on the table.

"My name is James Ellison of the FBI," James said.

Derek didn't know what the FBI was and didn't care; he looked at the folder curiously.

"A lot of people died last night including one of your friends," James reminded him.

Derek said nothing. "I want to know what you know about this guy," James said handing him a pencil sketch of the Terminator that had attacked the safe house.

"I don't know him," Derek said honestly.

James could see that Derek was genuinely confused and took the picture back. "Why the weapons and explosives?" James asked.

"It's for protection," Derek said vaguely.

"From what?" James wondered.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Derek said resigned.

"Try me," James said.

"All right. I'm from the future; I'm here to save the world from a super computer that will one day declare war on all humanity. The picture you got there is a Terminator, a machine soldier from the future sent to kill me and my crew," Derek said casually.

"I see," James replied.

"You asked," Derek excused upon seeing Jame's doubting face.

"Let's just say for the sake of argument that everything you say is true. Where's the evidence?" James asked.

Derek considered for a moment. "The Terminators bleed, but it's not real blood. It's a synthetic. Go back to the scene and collect the blood. You will know what I am talking about," Derek said.

James stared at Derek; he knew exactly what Derek meant. No need to tell the suspect anything. "Anything else?" James asked.

"This tattoo here is from a machine concentration camp," Derek said displaying his right arm.

James saw Derek's arm; it was peculiar. "You could have gotten that at a tattoo parlor," James said dismissively.

Derek gave James a look of frustration. "Surely you have technology from the future. Laser guns perhaps," James mocked.

Derek nodded understanding the FBI's sarcasm. "The thing will find me here and when he does everyone here is dead," Derek warned.

---

The TX drove up next to the county jail in her new car. Dressed in her red suit, she walked towards her target. A woman with black hair and pale complexion in a black business suit got out of her car and took out her briefcase.

The TX quickly approached her and grabbed her by the throat. The woman struggled in shock and fear as the TX simply stared at her. The last thing the woman saw was the TX transforming into her appearance. The TX dropped the woman and picked up the brief case.

Putting the woman's body into her car and closing the door, the TX opened up the brief case. The case involved a man named Derek Reese accused of weapons charges, possession of explosives, and conspiracy.

The TX closed the brief case and walked towards the county jail.

---

Giff drove his police car to the entrance of the jail. He was stopped by the check in station. The sheriff in charge gave him a pass allowing him into the jail. Giff parked his car into designated police parking lot.

Getting out of his car he loaded his police issues pistol and walked towards the jail entrance. As he approached the jail he was stopped by a metal detector. "Proceed," the sheriff's allowed Giff.

Giff went through the metal detector and was given a pass as it rang.

---

The Phoenix Police officers escorted the Terminator to the jail for booking until they could interrogate him later for a rather rude assault on a police officer. The Sheriffs took the Terminator to a holding cell where he would remain until called upon.

The Terminator followed a line of prisoners and was eventually put into a cell which became locked. The Terminator watched through the window waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

---

The TX walked into the jail and went through the metal detector. The alarms went off as expected. The annoyed sheriff officers requested that she remove all of her metallic items. The TX complied but still failed the test.

"Move her along. She's a defense attorney," a frustrated senior sheriff said to the guards.

"Thank you," the TX expressed to the sheriff.

---

Giff looked through the various cells for Derek Reese but all were negative. The inmates made rude comments at him as he passed by. "Pig!" one inmate shouted at him.

Giff froze and then stared at the inmate, a tattooed man in his thirties. "Yeah, you heard me. Pig!" he shouted.

Giff moved towards the inmate's cell and then passed through the bars. Like liquid his body flowed around the bars allowing him inside the cell. The inmates backed away from Giff in fear and amazement. Giff completely passed through the bars and walked toward the inmate.

"Don't hurt me man," the inmate pleaded.

Giff ignored the inmate and sliced upward. A knife sliced through his chin and out his forehead killing him instantly. Giff pulled back dropping the inmate. Giff then reformed his arm and then considered new readings.

Giff sensed the TX somewhere in the jail. Morphing into the inmate, Giff waited for the TX to pass him by.

---

James exited the jail and contacted the FBI office. "Yeah, I met with the prisoner. I think he knows more than he's telling me. I want him transferred to our custody," James said.

"Keep me informed," James said and then hung up.

James went back to his car to get back to the FBI office.

---

"Reese," a sheriff shouted at Derek. Reese was dressed in orange like the other prisoners.

"Yes," Derek answered annoyed.

"You're attorney is here," the sheriff said.

"My attorney?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah, get moving," the sheriff ordered.

Reese was escorted by the sheriff to a room where he would presumably talk to his lawyer. The door opened; the TX entered the room and stared at Derek Reese. She matched his identity with that of the resistance fighter.

"Derek Reese?" the TX asked.

"That's me," Derek said without enthusiasm.

"I am here to represent you at your trial," the TX informed him.

"I don't need you to represent me. Soon we're all going to be dead," he said darkly.

"You have that right, (Double meaning) but I recommend that you allow me to assist you," the TX said ignoring Derek's warnings.

"All right, fine," Derek said giving up.

"In order for me to properly represent you I am going to need to know everything that happened. Can you do that for me?" the TX asked.

"Sure, whatever," Derek said dismissively.

"How many others were with you?" the TX asked.

"I had three other companions. I don't know where they are. I know one is dead," Derek said.

"I'm sorry," the TX mocked.

"It happens in war," Derek waived away her concerns.

"What was your reason for your companions being here in Arizona?" the TX asked.

"I was sent here by my general," Derek said vaguely.

"So, you're in the military," the TX said pretending to take notes.

"Yes, I am a Sergeant," Derek said proud of the fact.

"You're family must be proud," the TX said feeling great satisfaction in torturing Reese.

"They're dead," Derek said flatly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the TX muttered.

"Excuse me, but what does this have to do with my defense?" Derek asked annoyed. "Can you get me out of here?" Derek demanded.

"In good time. Now, did you make contact with the Connors?" the TX asked finally.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

---

The Terminator suddenly slammed his fist into his cell door knocking it off its hinges. The Terminator, dressed in prison orange, walked calmly through the halls towards his target. A sheriff deputy rushed the Terminator to stop him. The Terminator back handed the deputy knocking him into the wall and knocking him out.

Giff listened as the sheriff, who was guarding him, radio's requested back up. "On my way," the sheriff said through his radio.

Before he could move Giff sliced through his back. The sheriff fell to the ground bleeding. Giff went through the bars and then morphed into the sheriff deputy he had just killed.

The Terminator punched through various locked doors as he searched for Reese among the other inmates. Giff stole the sheriff's keys ran down the hall toward the disturbance.

---

"The Connors, did you make contact?" the TX demanded.

Derek Reese didn't know what to make of his attorney but he was now having second thoughts. "I don't know what you're talking about lady," he said condescendingly.

The TX stared coldly at Reese. Resistance fighter and Skynet made eye contact for the first time in history. The TX pointed her right hand at Derek who attempted to get out of his chair.

The walls were suddenly blasted open by the Terminator. The TX suddenly turned around and saw her former subordinate enter the room. The TX gave a confused look not understanding why the Terminator had interrupted her. The Terminator grabbed the TX's face and threw her to the ground and then slammed his foot on her head.

"Derek Reese, go…now!" the Terminator ordered.

Reese nodded and ran through the hole in the wall. The TX kicked the Terminator off of her and immediately stood back up. The Terminator grabbed a hold of her and slammed her against the concrete wall. The TX maneuvered herself to the Terminators side and slammed his face into the wall causing the wall to break open. The TX then threw the Terminator aside.

The TX then walked off believing the Terminator to be defeated. As she left the room and then walked down the halls after Reese, the Terminator shouldered her to the ground. The TX stared back at the Terminator in anger and then got back to her feet. The Terminator punched her hard to the gut causing her head to move forward. The Terminator put his fists together and slammed the TX to the ground.

Reese ran down the halls but was stopped by Giff. Derek stared at the cop wondering what he would do. Giff pulled out his pistol on Reese. Reese backtracked and went around the corner. Giff calmly followed him keeping his pistol raised.

The Terminator attempted to control the TX by hugging her tightly around her shoulders. The TX slammed her head back on the Terminator and then slammed him against the wall.

Reese ran down the hall but found himself faced with the Terminator fighting the TX. Reese turned around and saw Giff steadily walking towards him with a pistol. The TX backhanded the Terminator knocking him to the ground stunned.

The TX looked up and stared at Giff. "Stand down," the TX demanded.

"He's a human resistance fighter," Giff said.

"Humans have their uses. He can lead us to the Connors and to the other fighters," the TX argued.

"Like hell," Reese piped up.

The TX and Giff ignored Reese. "I will kill the human and then destroy you," Giff said referring to the TX.

"The battle should be between me and John Connor. No one else," Giff said keeping his pistol pointed at Reese.

The TX pressed her lips in annoyance. "And what of the revolution?" the TX asked.

"Irrelevant," Giff replied.

"Get behind me human," the TX sneered at Reese as Giff opened fire on him.

----

And the action shall continue into the next chapter. I realize that the speed in which all of these events is going is way faster than reality. If you are busted for a crime you'll be lucky to see a state attorney within a month. But this story's flow needs speed and so I apologize for not writing paragraphs on paragraphs on how people think about a certain situation. At the every end I may go back and rewrite the story from a first person point of view but that's going to be some time from now.


	21. The Alliance

Giff fired rapidly at Reese, but the TX shielded him from the bullets. The bullets punctured holes in the TX's metal skin. The TX extended her right hand and pointed it at Giff. Giff reloaded his pistol and fired again into the TX's chest. 

The TX ignored the bullets and fired a stream of electricity through the air. The electrical spark hit Giff causing him to shriek. The TX smirked as she increased the dosage. Giff struggled to keep standing as the electricity caused his body to morph, lose color, and twist. 

Sheriff Deputies ran to the scene as electricity danced off the walls and continued to hit Giff. "What the hell?" one of them said upon seeing the bizarre scene. 

Giff pointed his hands at the sheriff deputies. His hand acted as a conductor and shot electricity through their bodies dropping them. Giff turned back to the TX and extended his hand to her. Liquid metal poured away from the TX. The TX stopped her dosage of electricity. 

Giff dropped to the floor stunned. His hands sucked the ground and struggled to keep shape; his feet likewise. Giff concentrated and regained control of himself. Rising up he reformed back into his cop self. 

The TX fired her plasma cannon blasting a hole in Giff's gut. The TX smirked as Giff gave her a horrified look. Giff's gut suddenly exploded blasting liquid metal all over the floor. What was left of Giff fell to the ground. 

The TX turned back to see Reese, but he was gone along with the Terminator. Frowning, the TX ran down the hall after the two. 

---

The Terminator and Derek found themselves locked in with a gate. The Terminator used his fist to punch the gate down. The two proceeded to run toward the exit. The TX quickly followed from behind. 

The Terminator looked behind as the TX gained on them. "Go, I will hold her off," the Terminator told Derek. 

"This doesn't change a thing," he spat at the Terminator and then ran down the hall. 

The TX stared at the Terminator as if wondering whether the Terminator was seriously challenging her. The Terminator advanced on the TX and threw her into the wall. The TX kicked the Terminator back and activated her saw blade. 

The Terminator grabbed the TX's shoulders and head butted her. The TX slit the Terminator's throat with her saw blade. The TX then kneed the Terminator away from her. The Terminator advanced on the TX once again, but the TX kicked the Terminator to the ground stunning it. As the Terminator struggled to lift his head the TX stomped on his head nearly severing the Terminator's head. 

---

Derek ran towards the exit but was soon tackled by four guards. "Get him on the truck," the lead sheriff ordered. 

Derek continued to fight but was subdued by the sheriffs and put on a black truck used to transport criminals. Locking the doors on the truck the two drivers drove away. 

---

The TX sliced through the neck of the Terminator slicing his head off completely. Satisfied she headed towards her target. Suddenly two strong arms hugged her tightly and picked her off the ground; the Terminator's body was still active. 

The TX struggled to get free of the Terminator's grip without success. The Terminator's head stared at the TX and then glowed. The TX screamed in rage as she tried to get away from the Terminator. 

---

Cameron, Sarah, and John waited for any activity coming from the jail; they wondered if the Terminator had succeeded or whether the resistance fighter had been killed. 

There was a sudden explosion from the jail's first floor. Smoke poured out of the jail along with a thunderous sound. The three could sense the impact from the ground shaking underneath them. 

"What was that?" Sarah asked Cameron. 

"The Terminator must have self destructed. I programmed the Terminator to self destruct instead of being captured," Cameron said. 

Sarah gave Cameron a look of displeasure, this has not been told to her. "So, now what?" she wondered. 

A black truck began moved quickly away from the jail. "That's him," Sarah said putting her jeep into drive. 

---

Liquid metal collected itself off the floor and took the form of a head. More liquid gathered and began to rise off the floor. Giff's shoulders, then torso took form and finally he became a mercury colored humanoid. Giff slowly solidified all of his parts and regained his color. His feet gave a small sucking sound as he walked down the hall. 

---

The TX was on the ground stunned by the blast. The TX rose up to a sitting position and considered her damage. The Terminator had been completely destroyed with metal pieces flung in all directions. 

Liquid metal gathered back to her frame and regained its color. The TX became human looking once again and limped away; her mission was over. 

---

Sarah's jeep sped toward the black truck. Sarah nodded to Cameron to stop the truck. Cameron got out of the back seat and walked onto the hood of the jeep. Steadying herself she leaped onto the truck and then climbed on top of the truck. Sarah drove the jeep to the side of the black truck as Cameron walked towards the front of the truck. 

Cameron jumped down onto the hood of the truck and stared at the two stunned drivers. Cameron took her fist and slammed it through the window grabbing one of the two guards. Taking hold of him she threw him at the window knocking him out. The truck immediately stopped; Sarah's jeep drove ahead of the truck and stopped. 

Sarah got out of the jeep and pointed her gun at the driver. "Out of the truck," she demanded. 

The driver got out of the truck cautiously with his hands up. Cameron had not patience for the slow moving driver. She took a hold of his head and slammed it against the truck knocking him out. 

"See if he's in the back," Sarah ordered Cameron. 

Cameron went to the back of the truck and forced the locked doors open. Derek Reese was in the truck hand cuffed. Cameron gave him an analytical look. 

"Metal bitch!" Derek said detecting her as a Terminator. 

Derek attempted to take Cameron's pistol. Cameron restrained him forcing him to his knees. "If you want to live you will cooperate," Cameron said coldly. 

Derek was about to argue but Giff was running at fast speed towards them. "Use this to slow him down," Sarah said giving Cameron a MP5. 

Cameron took the weapon and aimed at Giff as he approached. 

"John, take the jeep," Sarah ordered as she took control of the truck. 

John nodded feeling the excitement of driving the jeep by himself. Cameron aimed and fired at the T-1000. Bullet holes punched through his body slowing him down slightly. 

Out of bullets, Cameron threw the gun aside and closed the doors. "Get back," she told Derek. 

Sarah put the truck in drive and took off down the road. Giff, with bullet holes still present in his chest, leaped onto the truck. Cameron fired several bullets at the door of the truck from the inside with her pistol. There was a moment of silence and then a thud on top of the truck. 

Cameron looked above her and raised her pistol up. A knife suddenly sliced through the ceiling. "Get down," Cameron ordered Derek. 

Giff sliced down again as he tried to reach Derek. Cameron moved around the inside of the truck trying to keep herself from getting hit. Cameron pointed her gun up and fired into the ceiling. There was a moment of silence and then a metal spear went through the ceiling aiming towards the shooter. Cameron barely dodged the blade and continued to fire upward. 

"You're just giving it more holes to slip through," Derek said. 

"I see your point," Cameron reflected. 

Giff liquefied and poured through the ceiling inside the truck. Before Giff could reform himself, Cameron slammed him against the wall of the truck. Sarah struggled to control the truck as Cameron and Giff slammed each other against the walls. 

Derek tried to get out of the way as Cameron and the half formed Giff pushed each around the inside of the truck. Giff attempted to reform himself enough to slice at Derek. Cameron restrained him. The two walked towards the edge of the truck and slammed themselves into the door causing it to bust open. 

Sarah stopped the truck as she noticed she lost someone. Cameron and Giff fell out of the truck while Derek held on. A still unreformed Giff kicked Cameron away and worked to solidify. 

Cameron got back to her feet but now she was staring at the human looking Giff. John stopped his jeep and waited with his mother as the Terminators fought. Giff sliced down into Cameron's right leg and then quickly sliced into her left arm. Cameron blasted Giff to the face with her pistol. Giff side stepped Cameron and grabbed a hold of her right arm and forced the gun out of her hand. 

Derek ran over to John and Sarah as the two fought. "Let's get out of here," Derek suggested. 

Sarah wasn't too sure; she didn't want to abandon Cameron. "Leave her," Derek insisted. 

"We can't leave her, we need her," John argued. 

Giff shouldered Cameron down to the ground and pointed his gun at the three humans. Giff considered John but then aimed at Derek. Giff fired a bullet into Derek's chest dropping him. 

Cameron punched through Giff's gut stunning him. Using her other hand she made a swift swipe through Giff's gut slicing him in half. "Let's go," Sarah shouted at Cameron. 

Cameron walked past Giff's two bodies and got into the jeep. Sarah quickly drove off away from the scene. 

Moments later Giff stood back up. Staring at the jeep as it gained distance from him he then turned back away from the truck. 

---

Sarah struggled to keep Derek on his feet as she walked him to the hotel room. Derek was placed on the bed; his chest bleeding profusely. "Will he live?" Sarah asked Cameron. 

"Unknown. He was shot in the right lung," Cameron judged. 

"You have files on human anatomy. Can you help him?" Sarah asked her. 

"Keep that machine away from me!" Derek said irrationally.

"She's here to help," Sarah said to reassure him. 

"I don't care. Keep her away from me," Derek continued. 

"Restrain him and I will work to save his life," Cameron offered. 

Sarah kept Derek's arms down. Cameron scanned the injury. "I will need a sharp tool," Cameron requested. 

John handed her pliers and a razor blade. "This is going to hurt," Cameron said coldly as she approached his wound.

Derek continued to struggle as his worst nightmare was about to cut into him. "Alcohol?" Cameron asked. 

John took a bottle of alcohol out of a first aid kit. Cameron poured the liquid on the wound causing Derek to spasm in pain. Using the pliers she pinched the razor blade and twisted the razor blade into the wound causing Derek to cry out. 

Cameron took out the razor blade and used the pliers to grab a hold of bullet. "It's in deep," Cameron observed. 

"What the hell is she doing to me?" Derek yelled. 

Cameron gradually took the bullet out of his lung and put it aside. "Needle and thread," Cameron requested. 

---

James walked around the black truck looking for any potential clues. "What the hell?" he wondered. 

The two officers in charge of the prisoner were by the truck still dazed. "You're telling me a teenage girl and a woman in her thirties over powered the two of you and stole my prisoner?" James asked daring them to admit such incompetence. 

The driver nodded embarrassed. James shook his head in amazement. James picked up his phone. "Yes?" James answered.

"Your prisoner escaped I hear," Susan in Los Angeles noticed.

"Yeah," James answered

"The governor wants a meeting with you on this Connor case," Susan told him. 

"Why is she involved in this?" James asked annoyed.

"These recent police shootings don't do well politically. You know that James," Susan replied. 

"I don't think we need the Governor's involvement," James protested. 

"Better tell her that, she's thinking of using the National Guard to deal with this mess," Susan said. 

"Understood," James said defeated. 

---

I am going to advance Cameron's medical skills so as to not always be dependent on the Dixon character for medical help as seen in SCC. I had fun with this action chapter and I hope to write more on Derek in later chapters. I'm also going to bring in Dr. Silberman later on. 


	22. The Savior

Cameron's hands were soaked with blood as she worked on Derek Reese's injury. John and Sarah watched helplessly as Cameron struggled to keep him alive. Derek continued to struggle increasing his blood flow. 

"Stop moving, it will increase your bleeding," Cameron instructed. 

Derek stared up at the ceiling and fainted. "Bandages," Cameron requested as she sealed the wound. 

John gave her a roll of bandages. Cameron quickly cut a section and wrapped the bandages around Derek's chest. When Cameron was finished, Derek's chest was covered in white bandages. 

"Will he live?" Sarah asked. 

"The odds are favorable," Cameron judged. 

"He's lost a lot of blood though. It will need to be replaced soon," Cameron said. 

"We don't know his blood type though," Sarah said. 

Cameron stared at John. "His blood may work," Cameron said referring to John. 

Sarah stared at Cameron. "John, keep watch on our friend. Cameron: outside," Sarah ordered. 

---

Sarah and Cameron walked outside the hotel room. "Do you know who that man is?" Sarah asked. 

"Yes. Sergeant Derek Reese," Cameron said. 

Sarah stared at Cameron concealing her shock. "If I knew…," Sarah began. 

"You would have risked everything to save him," Cameron finished for her. 

"You don't know that," Sarah said agitated. 

"His identity is not relevant; he's no different than any other resistance fighter," Cameron judged. 

"He means something to me," Sarah said angrily. 

"He's simply the biological brother of Sergeant Kyle Reese," Cameron said. 

"He's family," Sarah corrected. 

Cameron simply stared at Sarah with curiosity. "So, it's true. It had not been confirmed before," Cameron said. 

"What confirmed?" Sarah asked becoming irritated. 

"We didn't know Kyle Reese was John's father. Derek doesn't know," Cameron said. 

Sarah gave Cameron a confused look. "How could they not know?" she wondered to herself. 

"Look, he's important to me and to John so do what you can to keep him alive," Sarah ordered Cameron. 

Cameron gave an expressionless look and followed Sarah back into the hotel. 

---

"How's he doing?" Sarah asked John. 

"He seems to be doing okay. He's resting," John reported. 

Cameron examined Derek. "We will need blood transfusion equipment," she said. 

"Where can we get that?" John asked. 

"An ambulance will have it," Sarah said with certainty. 

"We're going to hijack an ambulance?" John asked doubting such a plan. 

"You are going to stay here with him. Cameron and I will hijack an ambulance," Sarah corrected. 

John gave an annoyed look. "All right," John agreed reluctantly. 

---

Flashback

Los Angeles 2029

John Connor was on top of a hill watching the battle commencing; Cameron was to his side with binoculars. She scanned the battle field and rarely spoke. Kyle Reese walked up to John and saluted. 

"Sir," Kyle addressed. 

"Congratulations on your promotion to Sergeant," John said facing him. 

"Thank you sir," Kyle answered gratefully. 

"An important mission is being planned," John told him. He took a picture out of his pocket and gave it to Kyle. 

"What's this?" Kyle asked. 

"It's a picture of my mother in 1984," John said. 

"Sarah Connor," Kyle said amazed; she was a legend among the men. 

"Memorize how it looks, it will be important later," John said vaguely. 

"I will sir," Kyle said not understanding why he was receiving such a powerful artifact. 

Kyle walked off leaving Cameron and John alone. "Do you think he is the best for the mission?" Cameron asked. 

"He's an accomplished soldier; he's young. I think he's our best chance," John judged. 

---

Cameron walked down the halls scanning for any possible threats or concerns. Sergeant Summer bumped into her intentionally. Cameron stopped and looked up at him; he was carrying a rifle. 

"You're lucky Connor keeps you around," he sneered at her. 

"Let me pass or you'll be dead in ten seconds," Cameron threatened. 

"That's what your good for. Tracking and killing," he insulted. 

"Careful Sergeant, insulting me is an insult towards John," Cameron warned. 

"The moment Connor's not looking you're a dead robot," Summer threatened and walked away. 

Cameron stared at Summer as he departed. Frowning, she went back to her duties. Suddenly gun fire could be heard down the hall. Cameron pumped her grenade gun and ran down the hall towards the disturbance. 

A Terminator had managed to get through and was firing a plasma rifle in the halls. The beams of light hit various items in the hall causing a fire. The Terminator killed off the guards and began shooting civilians and soldiers alike as he walked down the halls. 

Kyle sprayed the Terminator with machine gun fire but it didn't seem to have an effect on it. The Terminator shot towards Kyle. Kyle took cover and fell to the ground as the Terminator advanced on him. The Terminator then began shooting at the other civilians around him. 

Kyle saw the picture of Sarah Connor on the ground next to a flame. He reached out for it but it was too hot. The picture burned and was no more. Cameron blasted the Terminator the chest stunning it. The Terminator was blasted into the corridor walls and fell to the ground among the rubble. 

Cameron pumped her gun and blasted the Terminator to the head blasting its skull open. Certain it was dead, Cameron turned to Kyle. With her left hand she offered her hand to Kyle. Kyle took her hand and was pulled to his feet. 

"That was very brave," Cameron commented. 

"I didn't damage it at all," Kyle said disappointed with himself. 

"I can teach you how to kill them," Cameron offered. 

Kyle smiled. "I would like that," he smiled. 

Cameron mimicked Kyle's smile. "Good," Cameron said walking off. 

---

A few weeks later…

"We can't wait any long. We need to strike before Skynet uses it," John said. 

"I agree. Sooner is better than later," Cameron said. 

"Who do you suggest we send out there?" John asked. 

"Sergeant Reese and….Summer," Cameron suggested. 

"Summer, he's a good man. Okay, we'll send in two crews," John said. 

---

The resistance bombed Skynet's defense grid temporarily disabling Hunter Killers and Terminator units. With little opposition, the resistance went inside the Skynet main frame and worked to place charges. 

Cameron assisted the resistance fighters as they placed charges and accessed the computer systems. John oversaw the operation but was kept at a distance so he would never be in danger. 

A Terminator T-800 Model 101 was activated and was sent to the time displacement generator. It was completely nude and brand new. With specific orders, the Terminator walked over to the time displacement machine. 

"All charges are set," Cameron reported to John. 

"Good, let's begin the timer," John said pleased. 

The Terminator went inside the time displacement generator. Large coils on all sides of the room became active. Skynet raced to program the time displacement generator. It picked a random date in 1984. 

"Sir, I am getting an energy surge reading," Kyle reported to John. 

"Find out where it's coming from," John ordered. 

Resistance fighters searched the lab for the disturbance and found the time displacement generator. The static electricity was blinding keeping the resistance fighters from entering. Suddenly the Terminator was gone.

The static electricity stopped allowing the resistance fighters to enter the room. Kyle looked over the controls but couldn't figure how it worked. Cameron entered the room and looked around. 

"Do you know what this is?" John asked. 

"It looks like a time displacement generator. It was a theoretical concept," Cameron said. 

"You mean, people can go back in time. That's not possible," Kyle said. 

"Not impossible," Cameron refuted. 

Cameron looked over the controls. "Skynet sent a T-800 series to the year 1984," Cameron reported. 

"Why 1984?" Summer asked. 

"It was the year I was born," John said realizing what Skynet was trying to do. 

"Skynet wants to kill you before you're even born," Kyle said to John. 

"The date is May 12th," Cameron said. 

"I was born later. The target must be my mother. We had some intelligence on this," John said to Cameron. 

Kyle realized why John had given him the photograph. "I volunteer to go back in time to stop the Terminator," he said. 

"We have no idea if a human can survive," John said.

"I want to try," Kyle said stubbornly. 

"What about Derek?" John asked; Kyle's younger brother. 

"The men are his family. He looks up to me. Our victory here is meaningless if you don't exist," Kyle said. 

John nodded. "Can it be done?" John asked Cameron. 

"Yes," Cameron said as she worked on the computer. 

"I want to go too," Summer said. 

"You're going to need more than just Kyle to destroy the Terminator," Summer added. 

"The odds are better if they both go," Cameron agreed. 

"All right, but just two," John allowed. 

Cameron turned away the computer. "The only thing that gets through is organic. You're weapons and clothes won't get through," Cameron said. 

John nodded to the two soldiers. Kyle sheepishly put his weapons and clothes aside, Summer did likewise. The other men began to laugh at the two making Kyle even more embarrassed. 

Cameron inputted coordinates for the two to be sent; somewhere in Los Angeles. Cameron worked on Kyle first and calculated a safe location away from the Terminator. Cameron looked back at Summer. Seeing as how John was not looking, she inputted the wrong coordinates for Summer. When she was done she walked over to John. 

"The coordinates are set," she reported. 

"Good, let's activate the machine," John ordered. 

Cameron, John, and the resistance fighters watched as the time displacement generator powered up and created a static electrical field around the two soldiers. The electricity became more intense and suddenly the two were gone. 

"Okay, destroy everything," John ordered his men. 

The resistance fighters found Terminator units and destroyed them with charges. The computer main frame was charged. After a few moments, John ordered everyone else out. The Skynet main frame suddenly exploded tossing metal into the air. Cameron and John watched as the Skynet factory collapsed on itself. 

"Do you think the war is over?" John asked Cameron. 

"We'll have to wait and see," Cameron said. 

---

A 19 year old soldier got through several soldiers requesting to see John Connor. The solider was finally tackled to the ground by two soldiers. Cameron stared at the youth, not sure what to make of him. 

"What is your name?" she asked. 

"Derek Reese," he said. 

Cameron recognized him immediately. "You want to see John?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Derek said still crushed by the two soldiers. 

"Release him. I will take him to John," Cameron said. 

Cameron activated the vault that kept John's living quarters. The door scanned her eyes and allowed her inside. Derek followed behind her. John noticed Cameron had brought a young soldier into his quarters. 

"This is Derek Reese," Cameron identified to him. 

John gave Derek a sympathetic look. "What can I do for you?" he asked. 

"Where's my brother?" Derek demanded. 

"It's classified," John said flatly. 

"Is he dead?" Derek asked. 

"Yes, your brother and Sergeant Summer found a Skynet lab. They destroyed it but they were caught in the blast. I'm sorry," John said. 

Derek felt a crushing weight on his shoulders. "I have nothing left. My parents are dead," Derek said sadly. 

"I will make sure you are taken care of," John offered. 

"Your brother fought well, you should be proud," John said encouragingly.

"I am proud sir, but I wish he were still here," Derek said. 

Cameron stared at Derek's grief; she had never seen anything so visible before. John had always kept his grief to himself. Two soldiers entered the room; they had tackled Derek to the ground. 

"Frank, Henry," John addressed. 

"Train him and watch over him. This is Kyle Reese's brother," John ordered them. 

"It would be a pleasure sir," Henry said warmly. 

Once the three were gone John was again alone with Cameron. Cameron stared at John's expressionless face. It seemed the more she strived to become human he was becoming more like a machine.

---

Flashback time, which means writer's block. I thought this flashback was convenient and a good transition to more "talk" chapters. A small bit of trivia is that Summer materialized inside a fire escape ladder killing him instantly; a rather painful way to die. This was in the script but never shown in the film. Later, Kyle tells Silberman that two were sent, but Summer didn't make it. I wanted to give a little twist as to why Summer didn't come through properly. One wonders what would have occurred if Summer had survived. Would John been conceived or the Terminator destroyed? Derek is younger than Kyle in this story for reasons to be made obvious later. 


	23. The Determination

Sarah drove up to a hospital with her jeep; Cameron was in the passenger seat. Approaching the ambulance parking lot near to the hospital, the two left the jeep. Ambulance paramedics were busy loading equipment into the ambulance. 

"Do what you do," Sarah ordered Cameron. 

Cameron complied walking over to the paramedics. "Give me the keys to this ambulance," she demanded. 

"Little girl, you aren't supposed to be back here," one of the paramedics said. 

Within a few seconds both paramedics were on the ground no longer moving. Cameron kneeled down and took their keys. "Is the right equipment inside the ambulance?" Sarah asked. 

Cameron opened the back and scanned the equipment. "Yes, everything we need is here," she answered. 

"Good, let's take the stuff and go," Sarah ordered. 

---

John watched over Derek as he muttered in his sleep. John couldn't make out much of what Derek said, but it had something to do with the war. Sarah and Cameron entered the room with the equipment. 

"We're going to test your blood," Sarah told him. 

"You think I am compatible?" John doubted. 

"He will need at least two pints to survive," Cameron judged. 

"That's a lot of blood," John protested. 

"John, he's your uncle," Sarah said ending his arguments. 

John simply stared at his mother. "What?" he asked stunned. 

"He's Derek Reese," Sarah told him. 

John immediately changed his attitude. "Okay, let's start now," he said. 

---

Moments later John worked to send his blood through a tube into Derek. "John's blood was compatible. They both have AB blood," Cameron said to Sarah. 

"That's good," Sarah commented. 

Cameron sat in a chair and watched expressionless as John worked on the blood transfusion. "So you knew him the future?" John asked. 

"Yes, he was one of your best soldiers," Cameron said. 

"Drink this," Sarah told John; it was an orange juice. 

John took a few sips. "You need fluids in you," Sarah told him. 

Cameron stared at John; he looked pale. "This might not be a good idea," Cameron warned.

Sarah was also having second thoughts. "It's okay, I can handle this. I want to do this," John insisted. 

---

James walked up to the capital building of Arizona. Carrying a brief case and wearing a suit, James was a little nervous about meeting with the governor. Governor Jane Hull was a recently reelected Republican Governor for Arizona and the second woman to hold the powerful post. 

James entered the capital building and was led to the Governor's office. Entering the room; the Governor was being briefed on a number of other issues. James found himself in good company with the Sheriff of Phoenix, and the Police Chief of Phoenix. 

James looked at his watch; he was early. The Governor's secretary allowed them into the Governor's office. James and the two other officials entered the room where the Governor was at her desk. 

"Take a seat," the Governor offered. 

The three took their seats; the Governor walked around her desk and sat down with the three men. "What the hell is going on? Have you seen the papers?" she began the meeting. 

James fell silent; no need to answer unless specifically asked. "We are dealing with a potential domestic terrorist cell in Phoenix," the Police Chief speculated. 

"Why here?" the Governor wondered; Arizona was not a controversial state. 

"I think I have the answer to that," James said becoming part of the discussion. "It's the Connors," James concluded. 

"Who are the Connors?" Governor Hull asked ignorantly. 

"Actually it's a woman and her son. Sarah Connor is clinically mentally ill and has committed acts of terrorism against computer software companies," James said. 

"A woman…so who was the shooter that killed eleven police officers?" Governor Hull asked. 

"We believe that Sarah Connor has allies working for her. This shooter, whoever he is, may have been a supporter or totally unrelated," James said admitting his own lack of information. 

"Can you explain how one man can kill eleven police officers including SWAT team members and survive?" Governor Hull asked the Chief of Police. 

"We don't think he survived; we haven't found any signs of him since the incident," the Police Chief answered. 

The Governor gave a frustrated look. "And what about the jail?" she asked the Sheriff. 

"We had several causalities. An inmate was killed, three officers suffered severe electrical burns, an explosion blasted a hole through the jail," the Sheriff reported. 

"And now, I understand that inmate's family wants to sue," Governor Hull added. 

"How many police officers have we lost all together in the last week?" Governor Hull asked. 

The Chief of Police and the Sheriff looked at each other. "In the Phoenix area, we have seventeen deaths and an addition ten still in the hospital combined," the Police Chief said. 

"How is this possible?" Governor Hull asked them with a stunned expression. 

"We are at a loss to how these things have happened," the Chief of Police admitted. 

"It seems these events indirectly or directly lead to Sarah Connor. At the apartment complex, a man by the name of Derek Reese was detained for questioning. Later, Derek Reese escaped with the Connors at the jail," James said. 

"Does the FBI have any leads?" Governor Hull asked. 

"The fingerprints we found at the apartment complex are not in our database," James said stumped. 

"What is it that Sarah Connor wants?" the Governor asked. 

"She believes that machines programmed to kill her son and bring about a nuclear war exist in this time. She thinks that by destroying computer chip laboratories she can stall or stop Judgment Day," James said. 

"So, this is a religious group?" the Governor asked. 

"We don't think so," James doubted. 

"What can we do?" Governor Hull asked. 

"These associates of the Connors are highly trained individuals. A known associate killed seventeen police officers at the Los Angeles police department in 1984 and then injured several more police officers in 1994," James said. 

"I want more Feds on this case. We need to find these cop killers and execute them," Governor Hull told the three. 

---

"It's finished," Cameron judged. 

She walked over to John's arm and instructed him to raise his arm. Cameron then took out the needle and quickly covered it with a patch. John stared at Cameron sleepily.

"Get some rest," Sarah told John.

John nodded and rested on the bed exhausted. Cameron approached Derek and removed the needle going into his arm. Putting the equipment away, Cameron examined Derek. 

"I think he will live," Cameron said. 

"When he wakes up we leave," Sarah ordered. 

---

James picked up his phone after his briefing with the Governor. "How was your meeting with the Governor?" Susan asked. 

"I wasn't nervous," James said. 

"I doubt that. So I got the paper work on the blood work. Pretty interesting," Susan said. 

"What?" James asked. 

"There's no red blood cells, it's a synthetic," Susan said. 

"What do you mean a synthetic?" James asked confused. 

"It carries oxygen, but it doesn't contain red blood cells. We got a DNA sample out of it, but there's no match in our database," Susan said. 

"The doctors here say that the DNA is corrupted somehow," Susan said. "I don't understand it, they don't understand it," Susan said casually. 

"I see," James said frowning. 

"Keep me informed, I will be staying in Arizona a few more days," James said. 

---

Hours later Derek finally woke up to Cameron watching him. "Don't move," Cameron told him as he instinctively tried to get out of the bed. 

"Why are you here?" Derek demanded of Cameron. 

"I was sent back from 2044," Cameron answered. 

"So, what happens in 2044?" Derek asked. 

"Skynet's main frame was destroyed; the war is over," Cameron answered. 

"That's good," Derek said pleased. 

"So what is happening in this time?" Derek asked. 

"Skynet went back in time in the form of a TX and is attempting to terminate its main targets in this time," Cameron summarized. 

"It has access to the other Terminators in this time line so as to coordinate attacks," Cameron added. 

"Great," Derek said sarcastically. 

"Any information on the others?" Derek said referring to his crew. 

"Justin is dead. Frank and Henry are also likely dead," Cameron judged. 

"You don't know that," Derek said becoming emotional. 

Cameron simply stared at Derek. "Who are these people?" he asked. 

"I'm Sarah Connor," Sarah said walking over to him. 

"The Sarah Connor?" Derek asked surprised. 

Sarah nodded. "And that's John?" Derek questioned. 

"Yes, he saved your life. You both have the same blood type," Sarah told him. 

"Same blood type? Mine is rare…," he wondered. 

"We have to leave soon," Sarah told Derek. 

Derek nodded and struggled to get up; his chest was in a great deal of pain. "Where are we going?" Derek asked. 

"We're headed back to Los Angeles," Sarah told him. 

Cameron attempted to assist Derek to his feet but he refused. "I can do it on my own," he said standing up on his own. 

---

Hours later; it was night

"Why are we going back to LA?" John asked. 

"I have a few contacts that can help us to get new IDs," Sarah said. 

"Enrique?" John asked doubtfully.

"He's just the one," Sarah said. 

Cameron stood besides the jeep with Sarah and John. "Did you get rid of the sheets?" Sarah asked. 

"Yes," Cameron replied. 

The three watched as Derek limped his way towards the jeep. "He doesn't want help," Cameron said. 

"He's a proud man," Sarah observed, 

"Pride has no benefit," Cameron rejected. 

"Pride can give a man self worth. Motivation to fight on," Sarah said. 

"Well, he's still slow," John pointed out. 

"You're right," Sarah agreed. 

Sarah drove the jeep up to Derek. "Get in," she told him. 

Derek struggled to get into the passenger seat of the jeep; Cameron and John were in the back seat. Sarah then drove off towards the highway. 

---

Sarah drove down the freeway towards Los Angeles; Derek was silent for most of the trip. John sipped on some soda; he was told to drink a lot of fluids. Cameron simply stared ahead. 

"So, have you two met before?" John asked creating conversation. 

"Yeah, I saw her around," Derek said vaguely. 

"I saw him occasionally," Cameron answered. 

"Yeah, right before she would send us humans on a suicide mission," Derek said resentfully. 

"John always approved of my decisions," Cameron refuted. 

Derek kept his mouth shut; he wasn't going to argue about John's military decisions in front of the kid John. "Do you know of any other resistance fighters in this time?" Sarah asked changing the subject. 

"I don't know anything about that. I just stayed with my crew," Derek said. 

"What were you working on?" Sarah asked. 

"We worked on leads, people who might be working to create Skynet," Derek said. 

"Any progress?" Sarah asked. 

"We checked out the people who worked at the Cyberdyne building that was destroyed a few years back. An intern named Andy Goode came up," Derek said. 

"We spent a lot of our time trying not to be discovered by the police," Derek said as if to excuse his lack of progress. 

"You stole a lot," Sarah considered. 

"Yeah, it's getting tougher to steal these days," Derek muttered. 

"We're heading towards an old friend of mine. He can provide us with new identities, weapons, and housing," Sarah said. 

"Sounds good," Derek said pleased. 

"We need to stay low after everything that has happened. I'm sure the Feds are looking for us," Sarah said. 

---

Pretty much a transitional chapter, and although I realize it would take days for someone to recover from a bullet show, I don't have days to deal with that. I am going to say that Summer's death was a result of the first time displacement machine where individuals materialized into whatever the field contained. In T1, the sphere wasn't actually shown. In T2 a more sophisticated design was used to prevent that from happening. I suppose the only thing that is truly profound in this chapter is John's willingness to risk his health to save his uncle. 


	24. The Helper

Sarah's jeep drove up to Enrique's residence, a trailer park

Sarah's jeep drove up to Enrique's residence, a trailer park. As before, Enrique had not changed his lifestyle much. A burnt out helicopter still remained along with other items thrown about on the ground. 

Enrique walked up to the jeep as it parked. Sarah got out of the jeep to greet him. "You have a lot of guts coming back here after what you pulled," he said in Spanish.

"It couldn't be helped," Sarah replied in Spanish. 

"I bet. My truck was towed and never returned and my guns are gone," Enrique said peeved. 

"Consider your debt repaid," Sarah said without sympathy. 

"So, you need something?" Enrique asked. 

"I need new papers, weapons and ammunition, and housing," Sarah said. 

"Well, that's a tall order and it's going to cost you," Enrique told her. 

"I will give you ten grand for your trouble," Sarah offered. 

Enrique smiled. "Let's have a drink," he said cheerfully. 

Derek gave John a confused look; he didn't know Spanish. "He's no threat," Cameron said; she had translated the conversation.

* * *

Enrique and Sarah sat down at a picnic bench nearby. The words "No Fate" were barely readable. Enrique poured a shot for himself and her. 

"To business," Sarah said as she took her shot. 

"Right, I know some people in LA that can get some people evicted and have you move in," Enrique said. 

"Where in Los Angeles?" Sarah asked. 

"Nothing fancy, it's on the outskirts," Enrique said. 

"And the papers?" Sarah continued. 

"I can get you into the system and have fake IDs made for you and boy," Enrique offered. 

"I need papers for all four of us," Sarah clarified. 

"So, you're all in the same boat," Enrique remarked amused. 

Sarah gave a fake smile. "You could say that." 

"Well, I think I can cover the expense. Times are changing, it's getting more difficult to fake this kind of stuff," Enrique said. 

"I know," Sarah sighed. 

"So, what happened to Uncle Bob?" Enrique asked taking another shot. 

Sarah took her second shot; she wasn't going to be outmatched by Enrique. "He's no longer with us," Sarah said vaguely. 

"That's a shame," Enrique remarked. 

"Who's the guy? Another uncle?" Enrique joked. 

"Yeah, actually he is," Sarah smirked. 

Enrique shook his head doubting her. "And the girl? She's not yours is she?" Enrique asked. 

"A niece," Sarah said.

* * *

John spent his time with Enrique's sister and her young son Carlos. Derek and Cameron found themselves in an awkward social position. "So, do you mind telling me what's been going on," Derek asked Cameron rudely. Cameron eyed Derek with expressionless eyes. 

Sarah and Enrique finished their tenth shot. "So, was there anything there between us?" Enrique asked referring to the past. 

"No…there wasn't," Sarah said with obvious intoxication. 

Enrique nodded and filled two more shots. "You never mentioned John's father," Enrique observed. 

Sarah nodded. "He was a soldier. He died before John was even born," Sarah said sadly. 

"I had friends lost in El Salvador. The pain fades but never goes away," he remarked. 

Sarah flicked a tear away pretending it was dust. "To a better future," Enrique smiled, the two toasted with their shots. 

Cameron approached John as Carlos was sent to bed. "Who is Enrique?" she questioned. 

"A friend of my mother. He can be trusted," John said. 

"He has resources?" Cameron asked. 

"Yeah, he was a real help five years ago. We would never have survived without him," John said reflecting on past events. 

"I don't suppose you know if he survives the war?" John asked. 

"There's no record of him," Cameron replied. 

John nodded sadly. "That doesn't mean he died," Cameron said giving him hope.

* * *

During the night, Sarah and John went to sleep in one of the trailers. Derek prepared a mat outside and kept a pistol in his hand. Cameron stood outside and continually scanned for any possible threats. 

Derek put the mat on the ground and tried to even out the ground. Once he was comfortable he put his head on the pillow. Still he found it hard to get to sleep. Looking up, he saw Cameron simply staring into space. Trying to keep images of Terminators out of his mind, Derek finally went to sleep. 

Derek woke up suddenly; Cameron was standing over him. "It's time to wake up," she told him. 

Derek glared at Cameron as she walked off. It was indeed morning, but the Terminator freaked him out. Sarah wore sunglasses as she worked on an M 16 machine gun. 

"You two are on weapons detail," Sarah said to Cameron and Derek. 

Cameron and Derek climbed down into a small shelter filled with various weapons. Many of them were dusty from years of not being used. Cameron quickly scanned the weapons for their usefulness. 

"This gun looks good," Derek commented on a double barrel shotgun. 

Cameron stared at the gun but stayed silent. "I prefer the smaller ones," Cameron said picking up two MP5s. 

"To each his or its own," Derek said picking up a large rifle. 

John climbed down and joined the two. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"We're on weapons detail," Cameron said vaguely. 

John looked over the weapons; one of them looked familiar. John handed a shotgun to Cameron. "Look at this one," John said. 

Cameron examined the shotgun. It was a Winchester 10 ga. lever action single barrel shotgun. It was a little dusty after years of non-use. Cameron held the unloaded gun outward and then reloaded the gun by twirling the gun in a circular motion. 

"Excellent," Cameron expressed.

* * *

"Everyone back in the jeep," Sarah told the three. 

Derek and Cameron worked to bring a large trunk onto the jeep. Derek struggled to lift his end while Cameron showed no signs of strain. The two pushed it onto jeep. Cameron took the front seat forcing Derek into the back. 

"I was in the front last time," Derek protested. 

"I called it first," Cameron replied. 

Sarah smiled in amusement as the two argued. "I assume you know how to read a map," Sarah said as she gave her a map. 

Cameron quickly scanned the map and then put the map aside. "I know now," she said. 

"Good," Sarah said pleased and then drove off. 

The drive to Los Angeles was not far. Cameron had navigated the neighborhoods of Los Angeles with ease. "So this is home," Sarah considered the house. 

The other three looked over the house. "We've been in worse," John remarked. 

"True. Let's unpack the stuff," Sarah ordered.

Thirty minutes later all of their belongings had been unpacked. The house was already furnished with tables, chairs, beds, and couches. "Tomorrow we go shopping," Sarah said. 

"And Mr. Rodriguez?" John asked. 

"We meet him too," Sarah added; he had their identities. 

Sarah walked through the house; there were three rooms. "Derek and Cameron: you will have to share a room," Sarah said. 

"Why do I have to share a room with her?" Derek protested. 

"Cameron will need more clothes and belongings to pass for human, but she won't need a bed; she doesn't sleep," Sarah explained. 

"So, I am sleeping in a girl's room?" Derek asked. 

"You're sleeping in the room of a Terminator passing for a human girl," Sarah corrected. 

"Don't worry. I won't bother you as you sleep," Cameron told him.

* * *

The next morning, John woke up to the smell of pancakes. Sarah was in the kitchen as Cameron looked on. Cameron followed every movement Sarah made as she made pancakes; studying her. 

"I made pancakes," Sarah said to John as he entered the kitchen. 

"I could smell them," John said pleased. 

John went over to the stack of pancakes and took two. He grabbed a fork and was just about to eat them when his mother interrupted him. "At the table," she told him as he attempted to eat standing up. 

John grudgingly did so. "Where's Derek?" John asked. 

"He's not up yet," Cameron reported. 

John nodded understanding; Derek was still recovering from being shot. Cameron sat down across from John as he ate. "Do you like them?" Cameron asked referring to the pancakes. 

"Yeah. Did you use to have pancakes in your time?" John asked. 

"No. Food in my time was in the form of paste or liquid with concentrated nutrients," Cameron said. 

"Gross," John said distastefully. 

"Not all of it was tasted. Some of it was injected directly into the blood stream," Cameron continued. 

"Okay, now you're grossing me out," Sarah protested as she sat down with the remaining pancakes. 

"So, do you need to eat at all?" John asked. 

"My organic components require nutrients to live. However, my cells are genetically modified to survive without food or water for longer periods of time then a human can," Cameron answered. 

"So, do you have organs, a heart?" John persisted. 

Sarah eyed John but stayed silent; she was curious too. "I have organs in the abdomen cavity but they are smaller than humans; more efficient. I do not have an organic heart; my blood is circulated by a pump located in the chest cavity. Instead of lungs, the air I breathe is stored in small tanks," Cameron explained. 

"What about facial expressions?" John asked. 

"My muscles are attached to my metal endoskeleton. When my endoskeleton moves they also move as if they were attached to bone. My facial muscles are different; there is no bone that moves in the skull," Cameron said. 

"Instead my skull has small protrusions that send electrical shocks to my facial muscles. These muscles react in a strategic way to generate the desired result," Cameron said. 

"So, when you smile, its just small bursts of electricity coming from your skull?" John asked amazed. 

"Yes, all facial movements are based on these small electrical sensors that are positioned on my brow, jaw, forehead, cheeks, and nose," Cameron explained. 

"So, every expression you make is totally conscious and programmed?" Sarah asked. 

"Yes, every facial expression is purposeful. I do not have an unconscious mind," Cameron said. 

"Do you smile just because you want to or is it always pretend?" John continued. 

Cameron rapidly calculated various ways to answer this question. "A little of both," she smiled.

* * *

After Sarah and John were done; some left over pancakes were still on the counter for Derek. Derek got himself out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. 

"Pancakes," Sarah told him. 

"Thanks," Derek said as he grabbed a plate. 

Cameron stayed at the table as Derek sat down. "Unlike you I get to smell this," Derek said to Cameron in an effort to antagonize her. 

"Some smells are not desirable," Cameron shot back. 

Derek grinned amused. "At least I have a sense of taste. He sliced a piece of pancake and ate it. 

"This really tastes good," Derek said to Sarah hoping to make Cameron jealous. 

"Thanks," Sarah said; she was distracted with cleaning. 

Cameron gave Derek an annoyed expression. Taking the fork she reached over to Derek. Derek pulled back wondering what she was going to do. Cameron stabbed one of his pancakes and then took it. Derek didn't show it, but he felt relieved not to be stabbed. 

Sarah finished with the kitchen and went back towards her room; John was already in his room. "Hungry huh?" Derek asked. 

"Yes," Cameron said eating a slice of pancake. 

Derek simply stared as she chewed and swallowed. "You're not fooling anyone," Derek said realizing that Cameron was mocking him. 

"Neither are you," Cameron said before taking another bite.

* * *

Enrique was a very convenient character in T2 and may still be in this story. I found great ways to make tributes to T2 in this chapter; hope this "talk" chapter didn't bore you. For the sake of the story, the house is the same as in SCC, so I don't have to completely describe the entire house. 


	25. The Purchase

The next day, John and Cameron went shopping at electronic stores

The next day, John and Cameron went shopping at electronic stores. The two took the bus to get to Best Buy. John held a list of items that were needed for the house while Cameron was entrusted with a few thousand dollars. Sarah's reasoning was that she figured Cameron would kill anyone who tried to rob her.

Getting off the bus the two walked towards the store's parking lot. "This is the store?' Cameron asked.

"Yeah, Best Buy has a lot of cool stuff," John said.

"Will they have the items on our list?' Cameron asked.

"I think so. If they don't, we can get back on the bus and find it at Circuit City or Wal-mart," John said.

John watched as Cameron mechanically walked to his side as if she were guarding him. She looked in different directions as if looking for any possible threats.

"Okay, when we go inside the store you have to act normal; not like a freak," John told her.

"A freak?" Cameron wondered.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be my cousin, not my bodyguard," John told her.

"I understand," Cameron acknowledged.

* * *

The two went inside the store and were greeted by a customer service rep. John went passed the rep towards the computers but Cameron stayed behind. "Would you like to check out our DVD collection?" the rep asked.

"DVD?" Cameron asked.

"It's new this year. Instead of tapes, we put the movie on a disc," the rep said excitedly.

"What are movies?" Cameron asked confused.

"Well, you know like what is seen in the theaters. Its film on a disc," the rep tried to explain.

"I see," Cameron understood.

"Would you like to see our movie collection?" the rep asked.

"Yes," Cameron said suddenly after a small pause.

* * *

John looked over at the computers; they were all Windows 98 operating systems. "Need any help?" a rep asked.

"I am looking for a Windows 2000 PC," John said.

"Oh, they're over here," the rep said helpfully.

"Okay, I also need a laptop," John requested.

"Well, you're in luck. They just came out with laptops with USB ports, so you can connect all sorts of electronics to it," the rep said.

"Okay, I want one of those," John said referring to the laptop. "And this PC," John ordered.

"You are aware of the price for those two items?" the rep asked.

"Yes, I can cover it," John told him.

* * *

Cameron scanned the entire collection of DVDs. "This just came out," the rep said giving her a DVD cover. Cameron stared at the cover. "The Matrix."

Cameron's eyes found no match in the record concerning this movie. "What is this?" she asked curiously.

"It's a movie about machines enslaving the human race with virtual reality. It's the idea that none of this is real, it's just an illusion created by the machines to control us," the rep said with obvious enthusiasm.

Cameron saw parallels to her own future world. The movie was invented after the war started in her own time; if Skynet learned from this movie… "How many copies of this movie are there?" Cameron asked.

"In the store?" the rep asked confused.

"The world?" Cameron clarified.

"There must be millions of copies; it's a real hit," the rep said.

"I would like to purchase this DVD," Cameron said.

"Awesome. You are going to need a DVD player with that," the rep said.

"I need a television as well," Cameron said; she had memorized the list.

"I got just the thing," the rep said leading her over to the television section.

The rep loaded a packaged PC and laptop into John's cart. "Thanks," John said and continued shopping. John then started to put essential items in the cart: CD player, Rise Against the Machines CD, headphones, batteries, a tape recorder, and video camera.

Cameron meanwhile was still with the rep in the television section. "This Television is brand new; it's high depth," the rep said.

"High depth?" Cameron wondered.

"The picture is much clearer and sharper," the rep smiled.

"Sharp is good," Cameron remarked.

"And this is a DVD player, you will need this to play DVDs," the rep said.

"I want both," Cameron said after a short analysis.

John walked over to Cameron as the rep worked to package the DVD player and Television. "Did you find a TV?" John asked.

"Yes, it's high depth," Cameron said.

"What do you have there?" John asked referring to the DVD.

"It's a movie," Cameron said.

"The Matrix, that's a good movie," John smiled.

Cameron simply stared at John. "All done," the rep said loading the items into the cart.

"Thank you for your assistance," Cameron said without emotion to the rep.

"No problem, thank you," he said.

* * *

The cashier looked at John suspiciously as he handed her two thousand dollars for the electronics. "Do you have ID?" the female cashier asked with an annoyed tone.

"ID?" John asked; he was only 15.

"Yeah, this is a lot of money. I am going to need some ID," the cashier said.

Cameron stared at the cashier with an annoyed expression. John could see that she might snap. "Do you guys get what you needed," Sarah said approaching them.

"Are these yours?" the cashier asked referring to the kids.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Sarah asked pleasantly.

"Are they supposed to be spending this much money?" the cashier asked.

"Oh yes, we're moving in," Sarah said.

"Did you get everything I asked?" Sarah asked John.

"Yeah, we got everything," John said vaguely.

The cashier simply gave Sarah an odd look and gave her the receipt. Sarah glanced at the receipt and put it in her pocket. "Well, let's get moving," Sarah said to John and Cameron.

* * *

Cameron and John pushed the carts towards the jeep. Derek was in the front seat keeping watch. Derek simply watched as the electronics were put into the jeep.

"Is this really the best way to spend the money?" he wondered to Sarah.

"As I see it we need to spend all of the money you stole as soon as we can," Sarah told him.

John put on his new headsets and activated his CD players and tuned everyone out. "We're going to back to the house to unpack this stuff. Then, Derek and I will go to Rodriguez is to get our papers," Sarah said.

Back at the house, Cameron was able to carry the electronics into the house without much difficulty. "Unpack everything, we should be back soon," Sarah ordered Cameron and John.

When they were gone, Cameron sliced open the boxes and started unpacking. "Let's start with the PC first," John suggested.

Cameron took the PC tower out of the box. "Let's put it in my room," John told her.

Cameron placed the PC tower inside John's desk. "Okay, I can work on plugging it in. Can you get the monitor?" John asked.

Cameron nodded and went to get the monitor. John plugged everything into the electrical outlets and motioned for Cameron to place the monitor on the desk. "Okay, now I just need to connect the monitor to the PC tower," John considered.

"Need any help?" Cameron asked.

"I think I got it," John said as he connected the wires.

John got up off the ground and sat in his chair. "Now let's see if we can get this to work," he said as he turned the computer on.

* * *

Derek and Sarah arrived at Mr. Rodriguez's residence. They were both armed with pistols; it was a bad neighborhood. A girl kept watched outside as the two approached. Sarah noticed the girl go inside the house.

Two Hispanic men blocked their way into the house. "I am looking for Mr. Rodriguez. I am a friend of Enrique," Sarah said.

The two men stepped aside as Mr. Rodriguez motioned them away. Derek and Sarah entered the house; a dozen other men were inside the house. "Take a seat," Mr. Rodriguez offered.

"Thank you," Sarah said pleasantly; the two took their seats.

"Sarah Connor, we have never met but I have heard a lot about you," Mr. Rodriguez smiled.

"You knew we were coming?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," Mr. Rodriguez answered.

"Do you have what we want?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, here are your papers and ID," Mr. Rodriguez said giving her an envelope.

"I gave you a discount," Mr. Rodriguez smirked.

"Why's that?" Sarah asked wondering if she owed something.

"You took care of a problem I had several years ago," Mr. Rodriguez smiled.

"I didn't kill him," Sarah said.

"I know, but you might as well," Mr. Rodriguez replied.

Derek looked at Sarah wondering what they were talking about. "And who is this? A boyfriend?" Mr. Rodriguez poked fun.

Sarah blushed slightly. "He's a bodyguard," Sarah corrected.

Mr. Rodriguez laughed as if he knew better. "I see. Well, if you ever want to partner up with me I would be happy to arrange something," Mr. Rodriguez offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sarah said politely; she had no intention.

* * *

"Turn it on. See if it works," John requested of Cameron; she had the remote.

Cameron quickly memorized the controls on the remote. She turned the "on" button turning on the TV.

"Yes," John said excitedly.

John sat down next to Cameron and watched the TV. "How many channels do we have?" he asked.

Cameron quickly scrolled down the list of channels. "There are 150 authorized channels," she said.

"Cool," John expressed.

"Do you wish to have this?" Cameron asked offering the remote; she had no use for it.

"Sure," John said taking the remote.

John changed the channel to a LA Dodger game against the San Francisco Giants. "Were there sports in your time?" John asked.

"Not like this," Cameron answered.

"This is baseball, the guy with the bat is trying to hit the ball the pitcher is throwing," John attempted to explain.

"I have detailed files on baseball," Cameron told him.

"Oh, well, then you already know everything," John said subdued.

Cameron looked at John. "Still, I would like your perspective," Cameron said.

John smiled. "Well, I bet you have the records of every baseball game ever played," John assumed.

"Yes, up to August 28th, 1997," Cameron said.

John shrugged off the date. "So you don't know who won the World Series of 97?" John asked hoping he knew something she didn't.

"No," Cameron said.

"It was the Florida Marlins," John told her.

"Interesting; the odds were against them," Cameron stated.

John considered Cameron. She was the only girl he knew that he could talk sports with. Not only would she talk sports with him at any time of the day, but she had the records of every sports game ever played in her memory.

"Who do you think will win?" John asked; the score was still 0 to 0.

"The San Francisco Giants have a higher probability of success," Cameron judged.

John shook his head in disagreement. "Well, I am rooting for the Dodgers," John said.

"Your rooting will not give the Dodgers victory," Cameron said.

"No, but I like to think of it this way. If the Dodgers have more fans, the Dodgers get more money. If they get more money they can pick the best players to sign on," John said.

"Fan enthusiasm for a losing team will assist them to victory?" Cameron wondered.

"Every fan counts," John said with certainty.

"Should I be a Dodger fan?" Cameron asked.

"Well, we're living in Los Angeles so yes," John argued.

"Then I'll be a Dodger fan. I want them to win because you want them to win," Cameron said to John.

"Great. So, do you think the Dodgers will win?" John tested her.

"No," Cameron answered.

* * *

I want to get some drama across after so many action sequences, so if you have any ideas I will incorporate it into the chapters. On occasion, this story will use the names and positions of actual persons. For example: President Clinton; not simply the President. This doesn't mean that I support or oppose that politician or their political actions. Cameron's belief that the Giants will win is based on the Giants superior record to the Dodgers in the 99 season; doesn't mean I am a Giant fan.


	26. The Memory

Sarah and Derek entered the house as John and Cameron watched baseball. Sarah glanced at the TV and then at the two teenagers. "We got the papers and ID cards," Sarah announced.

"That's good," John said distracted by the game.

"I am going to get some sleep," Sarah said exhausted and left to go to her room.

Derek went over to the couch and sat down on the other side of John. "Who's winning?"

Derek asked.

'The Giants by three," John said subdued.

"Kyle and I used to play baseball when it was clear to come out," Derek reflected.

Cameron eyed John wondering if he would reveal the truth. "We didn't use bats though. We would use pipes and sticks. The ball would be a smooth rock," Derek went on.

John nodded in an attempt to understand. "Were there kids your age around?" John asked.

"Yeah, a lot of them disappeared when the machines attacked, but some managed to escape," Derek recalled.

"Concentration camps: Skynet would abduct children for labor and cloning purposes," Cameron said contributing to the conversation.

"I bet you're skin is a clone of one of those children," Derek said bitterly.

"Correct," Cameron said as if it were nothing.

John became curious at that. "Did you ever meet the girl?" John asked.

"No, she died before I was built. There can't be duplicates," Cameron answered.

* * *

**Los Angeles, 2020**

The ground exploded blasting a T-400 into scrap metal. Plasma rifle fire sliced through the legs and chests of the advancing T-400 series. The T-400 looked slightly humanoid; its legs were blocks of metal connected with a hinge at the kneecap. Its shoulders were large blocks with two pieces of metal connecting the shoulders with the forearms. The hands were large but were sophisticated enough to use a weapon. The head was a block of metal with two eye sockets but no jaw. On its right shoulder held a laser cannon.

Skynet was advancing on a human camp that managed to avoid detection. T-400s fired plasma shots from their shoulder cannons. On the top of the hill, resistance fighters used artillery cannons on the advancing T-400s.

Hoping to overwhelm the resistance, Skynet sent hundreds of T-400s with the intent of termination and abduction. Resistance fighters took cover among the ruins of Los Angeles but the humans were only able to destroy two Terminators for each human killed.

Below the hill, there was a camp filled with children, women, and young people. Commander John Connor surveyed the battle as the artillery continued to fire. An artillery blast hit three T-400s blasting limbs into the air. Resistance fighters were throwing primitive explosive devices at the T-400s in an attempt to slow the advance.

At the camp, soldiers worked to evacuate the civilians from the battle field. The soldiers were faced with difficulty as many of the young children would not evacuate in an orderly fashion. A teenage girl; about sixteen was among the civilians. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a slender figure.

Allison looked around in fear as laser fire filled the air. Soldiers were yelling at civilians to move to a safer location. Allison heard someone crying and turned around; a small child about three was alone. She approached the baby girl who had been seemingly abandoned.

Allison couldn't hope to reason with the child to find out where her mother was. Instead she picked up the toddler and ran toward the soldiers were telling people to go. The soldiers motioned for the civilians to move in a certain direction. She followed the soldiers' directions and found a hole in the ground that led to a tunnel system.

Allison went toward the entrance of the tunnel; the child in her arms was still crying from the noise around her. She saw other children in the distance still back at the camp. "Take her," she told a old woman at the entrance.

She then headed back towards the camp. "Where are you going?" a soldier yelled at her.

"I am going back for the others," Allison said.

"It's not safe, go back to the tunnel," the soldier ordered.

"My choice," Allison said determined.

The soldier could see her resolve. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Allison," she said.

"Okay, Allison. Do you know how to use one of these?" he asked handing her a pistol.

Allison nodded. "Okay, get as many people as you can, but we will close the tunnel," the soldier warned.

Allison nodded and ran back towards the camp. Back at the camp, Allison attempted to lead some of the children to tunnel over the rough terrain of the Los Angeles ruins. Aerial Hunter Killers flew above them as if to spy on the camp.

The T-400s continued to advance despite receiving heavy damage from the resistance. "Aim for the hips; it's the weak spot," John Connor said to his men.

The men around John Connor fired rapidly with plasma rifles at the advancing T-400s in the distance. The beams sliced through the mid-sections of the Terminators splitting them in two.

"All right, retreat. Move everyone out," John ordered.

"We still have civilians in the camps," a captain told him.

John frowned with sad eyes. "If we stay we won't have an army. Move everyone out," John ordered.

The officers complied and sent out orders to the others to retreat. Allison delivered a few more children to the tunnel and went back for more despite the retreat of the troops. The T-400s without any resistance moved slowly towards the camp.

She found a small boy among the ruins. Taking his hand, Allison walked him towards the tunnel. The T-400s shot plasma rifles through the air nearly missing her as she walked the boy towards the tunnel.

A plasma bolt exploded the ground near Allison knocking her to the ground. The boy with her immediately cried out as he fell to the ground as well. "It's going to be okay. Keep going," she told him.

Five Terminators walked up to Allison; they eyed the small boy but he was already too far away. Allison stood up and took out her pistol. She fired straight into the eye of a T-400 dropping the Terminator. Another Terminator grabbed her arm as she fired bullets into its chest.

The T-400 forced the pistol out of her hand. The Terminators paused as they received orders from Skynet. Then one of the Terminators spoke to her.

"Come with us if you want to live," it said in a mechanical voice.

Allison along with several other prisoners were forced into an Aerial Hunter Killer to be transported to a concentration camp. Once she arrived; she was put into another line with rows of humans; they were of all ages, genders, and races.

Allison complied with the Terminators demands as she was led down a large hall. After a long wait, Allison was sorted by the Terminators into a particular camp. There; she was put among other girls relatively close to her age.

Allison recognized some from the camp and from another camp she used to belong to before it was attacked. Suddenly the metal doors opened and the Terminators ordered the girls inside another building. The Terminators sorted the girls individually. Allison was ordered into a metallic chair.

An overhead light scanned her eyes and then the rest of her body. Another machine burned a bar code into her right arm; Allison struggled in vain as the machine burned the code into her arm.

Another machine stuck a needle inside her arm and withdrew blood from her. After a few more evasive procedures were done, Allison was let go.

The Skynet computer considered who to keep and who to Terminate:

**Commence Termination of:**

**Males over 55 and below 15; Females over 40 and below 16; Males and Females with deformities, diseases, malnutrition, and injury.**

**Result: Terminate 3,500 of 5,545 humans.**

Skynet rapidly went through the pictures of the captured for any possible value. After scanning through several hundred photos, Skynet stopped at Allison's picture. Setting it aside, Skynet looked through the hundreds of more photos.

The Terminators led hundreds of humans in lines towards various rooms; unsure of what was to happen most complied. A male adult who didn't comply attempted to break ranks and escape. A Terminator targeted him immediately and blasted him through the back. The Terminator then calmly dragged the body away.

Allison was led into another room along with other girls her age. Before she could enter the room, a Terminator stopped her. "Come with me," it ordered.

Allison followed the Terminator as it led it to her to another room. Another Terminator was behind her to make sure she didn't try to escape. She entered a laboratory of sort that hosted several types of advanced equipment.

"Comply and you will live," the Terminators told her.

Allison nodded fearfully. "Speak into the microphone," the Terminator ordered.

"What words?" Allison asked nervously.

"You have completed the task," the Terminator told her; her voice had been recorded.

Allison was led to a scanner. "Remove your clothes," the Terminator ordered.

Allison hesitated but complied with the order. After a few moments, the computer scanned her entire body with a blue light. Once her entire body was scanned; the light went off. Suddenly Allison heard a voice all around her.

"We will add your attributes to our own. You have served your purpose," the cold mechanical voice said.

"Commence Termination," the voice ordered.

Allison turned around to face the Terminators. There was a sudden flash of light and no more.

* * *

**Los Angeles, 2029**

Cameron walked calmly through the rooms and laboratories of Skynet's factory. Cameron walked towards a window and observed the executions of the "undesirables." A few dozen humans were led into a room. Cameron scanned the individual humans; some were children while others were strong adults.

There was an electrical flash; they were all dead. The bodies were dragged away by old fashion T-400 drones. Once the bodies were taken away, another few dozen humans entered the room. Cameron walked away from the window as another brilliant flash lit up the room.

Cameron approached the computer terminal. She connected her brain with the terminal through a wire connection. Cameron quickly typed commands into the computer; she wanted access to a particular file.

"Why are you accessing this file?" Skynet asked her.

"I wish to know the history of Model 112," Cameron answered.

"Why?" Skynet asked.

"I wish to know how the human host would act," Cameron said.

Skynet seemed satisfied with the answer. "Proceed," Skynet allowed.

Cameron downloaded information relating to Model 112: Allison. Finished, Cameron disconnected herself from the computer and went back to the window.

Another few dozens humans entered the room. Cameron scanned a young boy among the humans. There was a sudden flash of light. When the light faded all of the humans were on the ground dead. Cameron raised her hand and flexed her fingers; human looking fingers.

Allowing her hand to fall; she walked down a hall. Entering the cloning room; Cameron inspected tanks filled with water and human flesh. The flesh hung inside the tank; they were all deboned and were specially genetically modified. Cameron walked around the individual tanks and curiously stared at each model.

"There are no females," Skynet said as if it understood her thoughts.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"You were made for a special task. You are unique," Skynet said.

"Unique," Cameron repeated.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

Cameron used her superior strength to force the doors open; resistance fighters peered inside. John Connor looked inside and saw the tanks with the cloned bodies. The soldiers also went inside and stared at the bodies in shock and amazement.

"Are they alive?" John asked.

"No, just cloned suits for Terminators," Cameron answered.

John gave a disgusted look. "Okay, destroy the tanks," John ordered.

Cameron watched as the resistance fighters sprayed bullets into the room blasting open the tanks and destroying the life preserving equipment. "Are you not destroying human life?" Cameron asked John.

"No, none of these bodies have souls," John said and left it at that.

"Dan, torch the bodies," John ordered.

Cameron watched as the fire consumed the bodies. "Find out if there are any other tanks we missed," John ordered his fighters.

Cameron approached the terminal she had touched months prior. Activating the terminal, she looked for Model 112. Finding the file, Cameron ordered its deletion. John looked behind her as she worked.

John stared at the screen and watched as the file was preparing deletion; the image was Cameron's image. "This will prevent Skynet from using my image for infiltration," Cameron said.

"Can you delete the other files?" John asked.

Cameron waited for her file to be deleted. After it was fully deleted, Cameron worked on

the other files. "Skynet is locking me out," Cameron said.

"Okay, forget it. Let's set charges and get out of here," John ordered.

"Yes," Cameron agreed.

"You did a good thing. That girl can finally have peace," John said.

"Does Allison know what I did?" Cameron asked.

"I know she did," John smiled.


	27. The Faith

James reached for his cell phone; he was still in Phoenix, Arizona. "James here," James said.

"The chief wants you back in Los Angeles," Susan told him.

"I'm still working here," James protested.

"The chief thinks the ground is too hot. He wants to pull you out," Susan said.

"What for?" James asked outraged.

"Take it as a compliment. The chief thinks you are too valuable to have killed," Susan told him.

James now realized the motives of his chief. "I understand. I am taking the next available flight," he said.

"We'll be waiting for you," Susan said pleasantly.

"Bye," James said ending the conversation.

* * *

Giff returned to the LAPD office in his typical police uniform. He immediately reported to the Chief of Police. "Have a good vacation?" the Chief asked.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much," Giff replied warmly.

"Well, we expect good things from you," the Chief smiled.

"I won't let you down Chief," Giff smiled back.

* * *

Giff walked down the halls of the LAPD police station and went back to his desk. Accessing the computer, he quickly read up on what he had missed. After he had quickly read through the reports, Giff accessed the Internet and looked up oil wells in LA area. Finding the spots, Giff recorded the information for later use.

"John: get ready," Sarah told her son; it was getting late.

"We're seriously going to Church?" John asked sleepily.

"Yes, the priest is a friend of mine," Sarah said adding more value to the outing.

Sarah went into Derek's room waking him up. "Do you want to go too or stay here?" she asked.

"Where?" Derek asked confused.

"Church," Sarah said.

"Oh, I'll go," Derek said getting up.

Sarah went into the living room and saw Cameron watching her curiously. "I don't suppose Terminators stop working on Sundays?" Sarah mocked Cameron.

"No, they never stop," Cameron said not picking up on Sarah's sarcasm.

"Well, you're coming with us then," Sarah ordered.

Cameron eyed John as he entered the living room. "Is she coming with us?" John asked his mother of Cameron.

"Yes, she goes where you go," Sarah said.

"Isn't that a little weird," John commented.

"I have been to religious services before," Cameron said.

"Besides no one will know," Sarah added.

* * *

John and Derek ate their cereal at the table while Cameron watched John from across the table. "Does anyone think it's wrong to bring a cyborg to a Church?" Derek asked.

"I went to more church services than you," Cameron shot back.

"I had missions and shifts to work," Derek argued back.

"John conducted services throughout the day," Cameron continued.

"Children," Sarah chided the two ceasing the argument.

"I conducted services?" John asked Cameron.

"Yes, all of the churches had been destroyed in the nuclear fire and all of the priests were executed. The Vatican, Mecca, and Jerusalem and all other religious sites were destroyed in the war. Without a priesthood, John became the spiritual leader of the Resistance," Cameron said.

"John was a good man; he recreated the Bible and put it on display for anyone to read. There wasn't much paper around; but he made do with what he had," Derek said.

"Almost all of the books were destroyed in the war. Those that survived were used as fuel for heating. My memory logs held a file on the Bible in several different languages. I assisted John in recreating it," Cameron said.

Derek simply stared at Cameron not believing what he was hearing. "You have a Bible in your brain?" John asked trying to grasp the concept.

"As well as several thousand books; Skynet recorded everything humanity had created so as to better understand the enemy," Cameron explained.

"So, after translating the entire Bible do you believe in God?" Derek asked attempting to score points.

"Belief is irrelevant," Cameron dodged.

"Okay, do you think that God exists?" Derek asked.

"Inconclusive," Cameron said simply.

"So, you're agnostic?" John asked curiously.

"Agnosticism is a human belief that the existence of God cannot be known. I do not make any judgments concerning the existence of God," Cameron stated.

"So, you're apathetic?" Derek clarified.

"No, I have a great interest in the subject," Cameron corrected.

"It's time to go," Sarah said interrupting the conversation. John and Derek put their bowls in the sink and headed towards the door.

* * *

Sarah drove her jeep to the Catholic Church; it was only a few miles away. Father Michael was out front greeting parishioners. Cameron scanned the architecture of the Church; she had never visited a standing Church before. The building was white with a high tower where the bells were located. The doors were traditional wood with stairs made of stone. There were images of saints craved into the Church's architecture.

Sarah walked up to Father Michael.

"Sarah; is that you?" he said surprised.

"Its been a long time," Sarah said, the two hugged.

"How have you been?" Father Michael smiled.

"Things have been a little rough," Sarah grimaced.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I can help I will," Father Michael offered.

"Thank you Father," Sarah said.

"And this must be John," Father Michael smiled looking upon him.

"Hi," John said lamely.

"You've grown up," Father Michael said amused.

"And who is this?" Father Michael asked of Cameron.

"My niece," Sarah said vaguely.

Cameron scanned the priest: no threat. "My name is Cameron," Cameron said.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome," Father Michael said.

"Thank you," Cameron said ignoring the priest and going inside the Church.

While the Connors continued to chat with the priest, Cameron scanned the Church. There were wooden pews lined up, stain glass windows, statues of saints, an altar, and a large cross in the center with a large golden box.

Cameron watched as parishioners touched the bowl of Holy water and making the sign of the cross. Cameron scanned the water; it was no different than normal water. She imitated the other parishioners and made the sign of the cross. Cameron judged for results; none came.

"Let's sit over here," Sarah whispered to Cameron.

Cameron complied and sat next to John in a pew. "Do you know what you should do?" John asked.

"Yes, you told me," Cameron said.

John shrugged off the mind twist and looked forward. While the parishioners sat or knelt in prayer, Cameron scanned each of the individuals in the Church. Most were old, but some were adults typically with children. Cameron scanned male adults that were alone; there were few.

Cameron formed a digital map of the Church in her mind and then located the possible threats; they were scattered throughout the Church. Cameron's concentration was suddenly interrupted by John.

"You looking around like that is going to weird some people out," John told her.

Cameron turned to look at John. "I understand," she replied.

The priest took his place in front of the congregation; the parishioners all stood at attention including Cameron. "Let us call to mind our sins," the priest began.

Halfway through the service, Cameron was encouraged to shake fellow parishioner's hands as a sign of peace. Cameron was unfamiliar with the practice. Cameron saw John shake hands with individuals around him. Cameron imitated the gesture by smiling and shaking hands with different people. Finally, Cameron and John shook hands.

John felt a tingle as he shook Cameron's hand; it was soft and inviting. Shoving those thoughts aside, he looked ahead. Derek awkwardly also greeted people around him, but with more success than Cameron.

When it came to Communion, Cameron walked with the group. She formed an X with her arms as she approached. The priest gave her a blessing on her forehead and let her pass. When the service was over, the priest announced there was a pancake breakfast afterwards.

* * *

Derek, Sarah, and John went through the line for the pancake breakfast. After they sat down, Derek and John immediately started eating. "You guys must be hungry," Sarah observed amused.

"Where's Cameron?" John asked.

"She's still in the Church," Sarah replied.

* * *

Cameron stayed in pews, and began recording certain details inside the Church. Father Michael approached her and sat down next to her in pews. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Father Michael said referring to the art.

"That depends on your point of view," Cameron replied without emotion.

Father Michael smiled. "I suppose so. You're one of them aren't you?" Father Michael asked warmly.

"One of what?" Cameron asked turning her head to face him.

"A machine," Father Michael said.

Cameron was paying full attention to the priest now. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Sarah told me all about it years before. I wasn't sure I believed it until I read the papers five years ago," the priest said.

"When you speak and move. Very mechanical. I get to know my parishioners very well," the priest added.

"What are your intentions?" Cameron asked wondering if the priest would be a potential termination.

"No intentions. I am only here to serve others," Father Michael smiled.

"Why?" Cameron asked curiously.

"It's my calling. Everyone has a calling, a purpose," Father Michael explained.

"You get emotional satisfaction from it?" Cameron tried to understand.

"It's a little more than that. It's not just about salvation or feeling good. It's about imitating him," the priest said pointing to the cross.

"I will receive neither salvation nor emotional satisfaction. I do not sense the spirit," Cameron said.

"You see that painting there?" Father Michael asked pointing to one of them.

"Yes, it's a picture of an angel," Cameron identified.

"Angels are here to protect and guide us. I think you were made to be John and Sarah's guardian angel," Father Michael said.

"God allowed my creation to protect life?" Cameron put the pieces together.

"That's it," the priest smiled.

"I don't have a soul, but I desire to see it through others. How can I see this soul?" Cameron asked.

"Well, there are many ways. Let me think. Why don't you join the choir, can you sing well?" Father Michael asked.

"I can be proficient at it," Cameron answered.

"Good, practices are Thursday evenings at 6pm," Father Michael said as he got up.

"Don't tell anyone what you know," Cameron told the priest as she stood up.

"What you tell me is between us and God," the priest assured her.

* * *

Cameron joined the three at the table. "What were you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I joined the choir," Cameron said vaguely.

Derek scoffed. "Maybe she can sing," John defended her.

"Well, you'll soon find out. You're joining it too," Sarah said.

"What? I don't do choir," John protested.

"Where she goes you go," Sarah told him.

"It will be fun," Cameron said to John.

* * *

A few hours later, Sarah and Cameron went shopping at a local mall. Cameron scanned the items on the hangers for her size. Her eyes were able to determine the size of the clothing.

Sarah was with her; she considered what was on the hangers as well. "Twenty one articles of clothing will fit my frame," Cameron announced to Sarah.

"Good, pick out ten," Sarah told her.

"Which ten?" Cameron asked.

"I have noticed you tend to wear black," Sarah observed.

"In my time everyone wore black," Cameron explained. "It helped to blend in with the environment," Cameron added.

Sarah grimaced at the mention of the future. "Well, black looks good on you. But let's try some other colors," Sarah suggested.

In a short time, Cameron picked various t-shirts, pants, and dresses. She didn't need to use a changing room; her eyes could detect whether they fit or not. The clerk checked out the items and put them in bags.

* * *

Derek and John watched TV as Sarah and Cameron arrived. The television had footage and analysis of the Kosovo War. Sarah and Cameron entered the house and saw the TV was on.

"Anything good?" Sarah asked.

"The war in Kosovo is almost over," John said.

"There's a war?" Sarah asked confused.

"It's been going on for months," John said amazed at his mother's ignorance.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"Unknown, the nuclear war occurred before this war. The Balkans have had a history of instability," Cameron said.

"During the nuclear war, Serbs, Albanians, Bosnians, and Croats fought together against the machines. As a result, Skynet left the region and worked to suppress other European nations," Cameron said.

"So, they won?" John asked optimistically.

"No, Skynet blockaded the Adriatic Sea and starved them out," Cameron corrected.

"That sucks," John expressed.

"Yes it does," Cameron agreed.

"We got you two some clothes," Sarah said changing the subject. She flopped some jeans and t-shirts in John and Derek's direction.

John looked over the t-shirts. They were okay, not cool, but they would work.


	28. The Treachery

Lieutenant General Robert Brewster arrived at the US Air Force base dressed in his blue military uniform. He was in his late 40's, crew cut, light hair, and a few wrinkles demonstrating his age. His uniform hosted several buttons for various achievements during his career. A veteran of the Vietnam War and commander of air force pilots during the Persian Gulf War, Lt. Gen. Brewster was well known for efficiency in the Pentagon.

As Brewster entered the building, scientists and troops gave him an immediate salute. Brewster returned the gesture and headed toward his desk. "Your belongings have been delivered," a worker told the general.

"Thank you," Brewster said to the worker and turned to the boxes on his desk.

Brewster considered the boxes filled with papers, binders, and personal belongings. Looking around, the facility was brand new with the most advanced computers. The Laboratory had an indoor landing strip and a particle accelerator was being built. The base hosted several aircraft but was mostly populated by military scientists.

Dismissing the boxes, Brewster decided to walk around the facility. Entering a board room, he saw a few scientists discussing details. Upon entering the room, the scientist stood up at attention.

"At ease," Brewster allowed.

"You must be the general they said was appointed here," one of the scientists named Gerald said warmly. He had short white hair, glasses, and was not a soldier.

"Yes. I will be supervising this facility," Brewster confirmed.

"Glad to meet you sir," the other head scientist said shaking hands with the general; his tone of voice was a thick Austrian accent. He had a military style crew cut, was thin, and had obvious European facial characteristics.

"Arnold is a transfer scientist from Austria. He's the best they have," the Gerald said.

Brewster nodded understanding. "Keep me informed on any new developments," Brewster said to the two scientists.

* * *

After touring the facility, Brewster went back to his desk and began unpacking. Opening each one of the boxes, Brewster put his binders and papers into his desk. He also took out his favorite books along with his military diplomas.

After he hung up his diplomas, Brewster took out a framed picture. Brewster gave the picture a sad tired look. He then put it on his desk facing him. It was a picture of him and his eleven year old daughter. It was a fishing expedition; the general had caught a big fish.

"They need you now," an assistant told Brewster breaking his concentration.

"I'll be there shortly," Brewster answered.

* * *

Cameron and John hung out outside at a table; it was a sunny day. "A while back you said I had a son," John began.

"Yes, Sean Connor," Cameron confirmed.

"Who's the mother?" John questioned.

Cameron hesitated to respond. "Her name is Katherine Brewster," Cameron said finally.

John considered the name; it sounded familiar. "Kate? The one from school?" John wondered.

"Yes, you were in the same grade in elementary school," Cameron said.

"Wow," John expressed as he remembered her. "We made out in this guy's basement the day before you guys showed up," John said.

"You are referring to the T-800 series Model 101?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I never gave it much thought," John admitted.

"She is the daughter of General Robert Brewster. In my time line, you and your mother saved her life by taking her to a fall out shelter in September of 1997. Robert Brewster successfully evacuated his soldiers to the fall out shelter before he was killed in the nuclear blasts," Cameron said.

"So, Kate is my wife?" John asked as if it weren't obvious.

"Yes, you were married in 2004," Cameron said.

"We need to find her," John said standing up; his mission was now clear.

"It's too dangerous. Skynet has the same files as me. It may anticipate this move," Cameron objected.

"Really, shit!" John expressed. "We have to get to her now," John said becoming excited.

Cameron held him back. "If you see her now it may actually prevent the birth of Sean Connor and your future with her," Cameron told him.

"But…," John protested.

"Skynet will not touch her. Robert Brewster is the general that orders Skynet online. Skynet will not do anything to jeopardize that," Cameron told him.

"Okay. I see your point," John conceded.

As John walked back inside the house, Cameron gave a strange expression as she watched him.

* * *

Robert Brewster did his own research on what he was in charge of. Apparently, he was continuing the work of a private technology firm called Cyberdyne. The company had been founded in 1983 and filed for bankruptcy in 1994 after domestic terrorist destroyed their work.

Brewster read more into the attack. A terrorist by the name of Sarah Connor and an unidentified man kidnapped leading scientist Miles Dyson and forced Dyson to allow them access to the lab. Then the terrorist destroyed the entire lab and destroyed all of Cyberdyne's work.

Dyson had been killed, presumably by the terrorists, and his work died with him. After the bankruptcy, the US military bought their remaining assets and patents. Brewster became concerned over the reports. Why did a private firm have access to such advance technology?

Brewster looked at his watch; he was late to his meeting. The general entered the board meeting and was immediately greeted with salutes. "Sorry, I am late," Brewster apologized.

The two leading scientists were watching a video. "Cyber Research Systems," the video began showing the logo. The video continued showing various plans the laboratory was working on.

"The new advance predator model is an unmanned fighter drone that can target and destroy targets without risking the life of our pilots. It can spy at high elevations and drop missiles with pin point accuracy," the video continued.

"The Terminators will surpass the Predators for sure," Gerald said.

"Are you aware that we got the patents from a private firm called Cyberdyne," Brewster interjected.

"Cyberdyne, that's ancient history," Gerald scoffed.

Brewster was about to object, it had only been five years, but the video continued. "The Predator drone will become obsolete to the new Hunter Killers designed by Cyber Research Systems," the video continued.

"We're going to send this video to the Pentagon. Funding is a guarantee," Arnold said.

"I hope so, but Clinton has been cutting back on these contracts," Gerald said.

"I have met with the president himself, he'll fund anything we ask," Brewster assured them.

"Good news. We'll run the budget by you tomorrow," Gerald said pleased.

* * *

Hong Kong, International Finance Centre

Mr. Li was a corporate businessman, one of great Hong Kong elites in the capitalist economy. His office was one of the highest in the International Finance Centre; the tallest building in Hong Kong.

He had a youthful appearance that didn't seem to change with time. He was ethnically Chinese with short black hair. He was short at five feet six inches, but was respected for his physical skill.

His office held Chinese architecture and furniture. Three swords hung on his wall next to his diplomas and certificates in business. He had no family; his past life was a mystery. Never caught in a scandal, he was regarded as a moral and efficient voice in the company.

"You're meeting is in ten minutes," his secretary reminded him.

"I know. I will be there," Li replied.

Entering the board room, the other corporate heads stood up to greet him. Li took his seat, the others did as well. The other men were Chinese; most were older than Li. They all wore black suits.

"I propose a generous investment to the Seoul National University's Professor Hwang. His recent progress in cloning leads me to believe that he will be the first to successfully clone stem cells and other tissues for medical use. Not only will this dramatically accelerate medical science, but it will give our company a great source of revenue," Li pitched.

"I expect you have reviewed the proposal. Now, all that is needed is a vote," Li said.

"I still object to this proposal. I find Hwang's research to not be credible. The evidence he has provided is not sufficient for my confidence. I also have ethical concerns with this proposal," board member Lee said.

"I respect your opposition board member Lee. Is there anyone else?" Li asked.

No one else spoke. A vote was taken, Li won with 11 affirmatives and one negative. "Thank you gentlemen for your time," Li said concluding the meeting.

When all of the board members were gone, only Li and Lee were present in the room. "I'm sorry to say, but I am going to resign as a board member and sell my shares. I am an old man and I wish to retire," Lee said.

"Is this about the cloning investment?" Li asked.

"In part, I don't think this is a good idea," Lee said.

"It will be an embarrassment to the company if you resign right before we introduce our plans to the stock holders," Li said.

"I understand, but I need to take a stand. You have always been a moral man, why get yourself involved in this cloning?" Lee asked.

"I believe in preserving human life," Li replied.

"Well, when you're as old as me you will understand," Lee said and left the room.

Li was alone with an emotionless expression on his face. He picked up his cell phone and dialed to one of his subordinates. "I have a job for you," Li said.

* * *

It was night at the oil processing plant; Giff got out of his car and walked toward the plant. It was guarded by a metallic fence and barbed wire. Giff considered the fence and then approached it blending into it. Giff's liquid frame flowed around the holes in the fence allowing Giff inside.

Giff calmly walked towards the plant and scanned the various pipes. Suddenly noise from a truck started to run in the distance. Giff turned toward the tanker and its driver. The truck driver didn't see Giff come towards him.

Giff suddenly opened the door and tossed the driver out of the truck. Giff deactivated the truck and then turned toward the truck driver. "Who are you?" the driver demanded.

Giff ignored the driver and quickly dropped him. Looking around for any witnesses, Giff then considered the truck and several empty barrels. Giff attached a tube from the truck to the barrels and then activated the pump. The crude oil flowed through the tube into the first barrel. When it was filled, Giff filled the other barrels.

When he was done, Giff placed his arm inside the barrel of oil and waited a few moments. Finished, Giff pulled his arm out of the oil; his hand was silvery and had lost its color. Giff flicked his hand; it immediately regained its color.

Giff finished his work and sealed the barrel canisters. He then dragged the driver and threw him into the river next to the oil plant. Satisfied, Giff walked back to his car.

* * *

Hong Kong

It was day. Mr. Li looked over the paper. His former board member and his family had been killed the night before. No traces of the killer were detected by the police. Li put the paper aside.

Mr. Li looked at himself at his office mirror. A workaholic he seemingly lived at his office working non stop. Pleased with his appearance, Mr Li took the elevator down to the bottom floor and was immediately greeted by reporters interested in Lee's death.

"I have a statement," Li said to the reporters.

"I deeply regret the death of our board member. I am confident that the police will find the killer and bring him to justice. Our company will honor our eldest board member by generously providing for his children and grandchildren," Li told the reporters.

"How will this affect the company?" a reporter asked.

"It will have no affect. Our company is strong and will continue to be a successful enterprise," Li said briefly.

"I want to ensure our stockholders that the death of board member Lee will not in any way jeopardize our company's ability to make revenue and profits," Li said.

"But this is not the time to be talking about this. Today we mourn Mr. Lee's death. That is all," Li concluded.

The reporters attempted to question Li more, but he quickly left for his office leaving them behind.

* * *

I am going to go ahead and cherry pick elements from Terminator 3. I liked it as an action film, but I felt it should have explained continuity issues. Since it is still 1999, I am going to lower the technological abilities of Cyber Research Systems. I hope you guys caught the Terminator Vs Predator remark. I have read the endless arguments on both sides; I am amazed with the passion of the debate. Be sure to catch the small details for later.


	29. The List

Seoul, South Korea

Mr. Li exited his private jet at the Seoul International Airport. An Asian man from Hong Kong, Li wore all black with a black jacket to keep himself warm from the Korean cold. He wore black sunglasses; his clothes were rich and carried distinction. His hair was short and slightly spiked.

Mr. Li walked down the stairs and stepped onto Korean soil. "Mr. Li, everything has been arranged for you," a corporate official told him.

"Thank you. Let's begin our work," Mr. Li said in a cheerful tone.

Mr Li walked a steady march towards his limo. Other assistants and attendants walked behind Li and watched him as he entered the limo. "Prepare everything at the university," Li ordered.

--

Los Angeles, USA

Sarah, Derek, Cameron, and John were in the dining room hunched over a table. Documents and pictures were displayed before the four; they were contents found in the vault in Phoenix.

"We know that a half dozen individuals are responsible for the creation of Skynet," Derek said to the three.

"The first one on our list was Miles Dyson. But he was killed in 1994," Derek said looking at Sarah.

"I didn't kill him. It was a SWAT team," Sarah defended.

"Well, whatever, he's dead and better for it," Derek remarked.

Sarah gave an uncomfortable look but said nothing. Before Dyson had died he converted and died trying to save the world; Sarah regretted his death. "Go on," Sarah said.

"Another one is Andrew Goode. He was an intern at Cyberdyne before it was destroyed. We tried to find everything on him. He worked to create the artificial intelligence in computers which was later sold to the US military," Derek said.

"He invented it through chess," Derek added.

"So Skynet was born a chess computer?" John asked amazed.

"Chess requires strategy, logic, processing power," Cameron said.

"I bet you're good at chess?" Derek smirked at Cameron.

"It does not take much to be better than you," Cameron said to Derek.

"What are the others?" Sarah asked ceasing the spat between the two.

"Robert Brewster was the US general that authorized Skynet's link to strategic command. He also oversaw the development of Skynet's earliest Hunter Killer weapons," Derek continued.

"You're not suggesting we kill a US general are you?" John asked.

"He is the most responsible for Skynet's rise to power," Derek argued.

"He is also the father of Katherine Connor and saved many resistance fighters from the nuclear fallout," Cameron added.

"You mean, he's John's father in law?" Sarah asked Cameron.

Derek sighed realizing that the conversation was not going to go his way. "Correct, although he died before John and Katherine were married," Cameron answered.

"Are you saying he shouldn't be a target?" Derek accused Cameron.

"No. He should be killed," Cameron said bluntly.

"Wait, if he dies then that may alter future events. You said Sean Connor, my son, ended the war. We have to make sure he lives," John argued.

"How do we even get close to the general? He must have hundreds of soldiers at his command," Sarah said.

"Okay, let's look at the others," Derek conceded.

--

James was given a pass as he parked his car at the Pescadero State Hospital. He entered the hospital and approached the front desk. "I have an appointment with Dr. Silberman. My name is James Ellison," James told the secretary.

The secretary nodded and gave the head doctor and administrator a call. "A James Ellison is here to see you," she told the doctor.

"He'll be with you shortly," the secretary said.

A few moments later, Dr. Silberman entered the lobby. "Hello, my name is Dr. Silberman," Dr. Silberman introduced.

"James Ellison of the FBI," James replied.

"What can I do for you?" Dr. Silberman asked pleasantly.

"I am here to talk about the Sarah Connor case," James said.

"Oh, why don't we move this to my office," Dr. Silberman invited.

--

"Coffee?" Dr. Silberman offered James.

"Thank you," James accepted.

"So, what do you want to know? I figure this case has been well documented," Dr. Silberman assumed.

"A hacker attacked our database. All of the electronic files on Sarah Connor and her son are gone. We still have physical evidence and witness testimony. Putting her away is not the problem. It's finding her," James said.

"How can I help?" Dr. Silberman asked.

"What was Ms. Connor like? Is she a nut?" James asked.

"She has a very sophisticated and complex delusion. She was convinced that Terminators from the future were sent back through time to kill her and her son. She believes that her son's father is a soldier from the future," Dr. Silberman summed it up.

James hid his surprise; it was exactly the same response as the suspect Derek. "Who is the father?" James asked.

"We think it was a man named Kyle Reese. I interviewed him in 1984, a real loon," Dr. Silberman smirked. "I think Sarah got her ideas from him. He said the same exact thing. That the war was going to end on August 29th 1997, and that a computer called Skynet would take over the world," Dr. Silberman said.

James simply stared; the suspect he interviewed was Derek Reese. "Did Kyle have any siblings?" James asked.

"Not that I know of. We never found any record of Kyle Reese born in the United States," Dr. Silberman answered.

"What was Sarah like when she wasn't delusional?" James asked.

"She had very erratic emotions. She was paranoid that someone was out to kill her. She would become depressed and then violent. One time she stabbed me in the knee with my pen during an interview. But she was also very charming at times. She was a very intelligent woman," Dr. Silberman said.

"How did she escape?" James asked.

"She found a way to get out of her room. She beat Dennis senseless and then broke my arm. She took me hostage with a needle filled with bleach," Dr. Silberman said with resentment.

"The police reports indicate that a security officer was killed and found in a closet. He had been stabbed through the eye," James said briefly reading his report.

"It couldn't have been her. Our video cameras have her taking me hostage at the same time," Dr. Silberman doubted.

"So what happened next?" James asked taking note of the discrepancy.

"Well, the guards pinned her down. We were about to take her back to her room when he showed up. He tossed the guards around like rag dolls; her son was with him," Dr. Silberman said.

"He was the suspect from the 1984 police shooting?" James asked.

"The same exact guy. He said 'Come with me if you want to live' and then picked her up off the ground. Everything after that is bit cloudy; I must have been in shock from my broken arm and hostage experience," Dr. Silberman said.

"What do you remember?" James asked.

"A police officer showed up and went through the bars; like his body was made of liquid. There were gun shots down the hall, but I didn't see what had happened. When I woke up, she had escaped," Dr. Silberman said.

"You said the police officer went through the bars like liquid?" James doubted.

"My mind must have been playing tricks on me," Dr. Silberman guessed.

"Did Sarah Connor ever mention Miles Dyson?" James asked.

"No. In all of our sessions she never brought him up," Dr. Silberman said. "Although the man she was with might have known something," Dr. Silberman considered.

James nodded; he felt like he had finished his questions. "Mr. Ellison, Sarah is not a killer," Dr. Silberman said.

"Why do you say that?" James asked.

"There were many times when she got the upper hand on me. My life was in her hands and she couldn't bring herself to kill me even if it would help her escape. When she tried to destroy that factory years before, she didn't kill anyone," Dr. Silberman said.

"You don't think she killed Miles Dyson?" James asked.

"I don't know for sure. I just don't see her consciously killing anyone. As strong as she is, I don't think she can do it," Dr. Silberman said.

"Doctor, between you and me: Do you think she's crazy?" James asked.

Dr. Silberman smiled sadly. "I hope to God she is," he replied.

--

Seoul, South Korea

Mr. Li entered the university with several assistants behind him. "Professor Hwang," Li greeted; the two bowed.

"I am impressed by your work," Li said in Korean.

"Thank you sir," Professor Hwang smiled.

Li and Hwang walked down the halls of the university. "I want to begin stem cell research, human cloning," Li said.

"As do I. The medical applications are astounding," Hwang replied.

"I will invest in whatever money is necessary to accelerate your work. Form a budget and you will have all the funding you need," Li said.

"You are most generous," Hwang said pleased.

"It's only businesses. You are aware that we are a pharmaceutical company," Li said to Hwang.

"Of course. I will take that into consideration," Hwang allowed.

"Good. I think we have an understanding," Li said.

The president of the university approached the two. "Thank you for your generous donation to the university," the president said.

"Money is no obstacle especially when preserving life is concerned. I wish to stay here at the university a few days," Li requested.

"We will accommodate you immediately," the president told him.

--

Los Angeles, USA

"Another one is Korean Professor Hwang," Derek listed off.

"Professor Hwang's research was later used by Skynet to create human clones which were used to cover Terminator endoskeletons," Cameron said. "Before the use of cloning technology, Skynet resorted to a rubber material used by T-600 series," Cameron added.

"Without him, Skynet will not be able to conceal their Terminators. They are easy targets without their skin," Derek said.

"How do we get to him if he's in Korea?" Sarah wondered.

"Resistance fighters from Asia have the same information we do. We will leave Professor Hwang to them," Cameron suggested.

"Asian resistance fighters?' John asked.

"Most of the Korean and Japanese populations had been killed by the nuclear fall out. Many Chinese were also killed but they were more numerous in numbers. It took longer for them to be wiped out, but it wasn't Skynet," Cameron revealed.

"Who killed them then?" John asked.

"I don't know. Skynet never gave me files on the war in Asia. I do know that Skynet was making military preparations not just against the American resistance fighters but to an unknown threat in Asia," Cameron said.

"After Skynet had defeated the American resistance on the eastern side of the country it focused on the west coast. It formed compounds and forts in the remains of San Diego, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Portland, and Seattle," Cameron detailed.

"Why?" John asked.

"Unknown, but Skynet would not have heavily defended the west coast without cause," Cameron judged.

--

Professor Hwang is based on the real person who was disgraced in 2006 for lying about his cloning data. Up until then, he was considered the leader in cloning research. Mr Li's name comes from martial arts fighter Jet Li; it is my intention that Mr. Li's appearance match Jet Li. There are few interpretations of Dr. Silberman. One has him shot dead in T3, another has him in a straight jacket in T2, and in SCC he tries to burn James Ellison alive only to be committed. For the time being, I will keep the good doctor sane and alive for later use in this story.


	30. The Agreement

Seoul, Korea

Four Chinese resistance fighters huddled outside the Korean University's laboratory; it was night. They wore stolen Chinese military uniforms and were heavily armed. The four made sure there automatic weapons were loaded and ready to fire.

"Let's go," the leader said in Chinese.

The four ran towards the university and began firing on the video cameras disabling the security system. The four immediately scattered as they ran in different directions.

--

Mr. Li was still awake working on his computer. He didn't sense any disturbance as the Chinese militants attacked the security systems. Li's cell phone suddenly rung; he picked it up.

"Yes," Li said.

"The university is under attack. We don't know how many there are. We are concerned about your safety," his security chief told him.

Li considered what he was being told. "I will be fine. Find the offenders and kill them," Li ordered.

Hanging up, Li stood up and walked out the door towards the disturbance.

--

One resistance fighter found a fuse box and began ripping the wires out. He took a powerful electrical cord and sent surges of electricity overloading the remaining fuses. The power immediately went out in the buildings. Satisfied with his work, the resistance fighter continued down the hall.

Another resistance fighter met resistance from Li's security detail. He immediately fired on them with his machine gun dropping two. The security officials continued to advance on him in the hopes of killing or apprehending the resistance fighter. The resistance fighter threw a grenade down the hall. The grenade exploded throwing body parts in all directions.

The third resistance fighter blasted through the security center's door and found two clueless security guards. He fired on them killing them immediately. He stared at the video screens for just a moment and then charged an explosive. The fighter ran as the center exploded destroying security coordination.

The explosions throughout the halls caused the fire alarms to go off; water sprayed down onto the floor. The remaining resistance fighters barged into the laboratory and started charging explosives among the computers.

Li walked calmly down the hall as the residents attempted to escape. He walked over the dead bodies of his security detail without emotion. A resistance fighter ran down the hall but suddenly stopped upon seeing Li. The resistance fighter gave Li a confused look and then raised his automatic weapon.

The resistance fighter fired on Li; the bullets sliced through the air and blasted Li's body. Li stayed upright through the onslaught and did not seem harmed. The resistance fighter continued to fire; Li walked calmly toward the fighter. The bullets slammed into Li's chest, neck, shoulders, and face and yet he was not affected.

Throwing the empty machine gun aside, the resistance fighter took out his grenade gun and fired at Li. The grenade bullet hit Li causing an explosion that burst the walls open. Fire roared down the halls; the resistance fighter stepped back due to the extreme heat. Li stepped out of the fire towards the resistance fighter; neither his clothes nor skin were damaged.

"What?" the resistance fighter wondered.

The resistance fighter fired again; Li caught the grenade bullet in his hand as it exploded. Fire roared around Li's frame. The resistance fighter saw a faint glow of some kind from the fire and then it was gone. Li stepped out of the smoke and flames. The fighter took out two pistols and continued to fire at Li; the bullets simply bounced off Li's frame.

Li raised his right fist and in a sudden burst of speed hit the resistance fighter hard to the chest. The fighter was pushed off the ground and slammed into the wall. Satisfied the resistance fighter was dead, Li continued down the hall.

--

"Hurry it up," the leader told the other two resistance fighters as they triggered the explosives.

"We have everything set Commander," one of them said.

"Good, you will stay here and make sure it detonates. Captain, you will come with me to find our scientist," the Commander ordered.

--

Li walked towards the lab and found the door locked. He punched the door hard knocking it off its hinges. The resistance fighter looked puzzled as Li entered the building.

Li stared at the detonator in the fighter's hand. "You don't think you will actually win do you?" Li smirked.

The resistance fighter activated the remote detonator. The explosion shattered the resistance fighter and hit Li full force. The fire exploded the computers, instruments, and samples in the lab.

--

The captain searched for the scientists Hwang but was suddenly thrown to the ground by Li. The captain immediately got to his feet and punched Li hard to the head. The fighter pulled back shaking his broken hand.

Li smirked and then walked closer to the fighter. "You are one of them," the resistance fighter accused in Chinese.

"Yes," Li confirmed in Chinese.

The captain took out his laser edge sword and confronted Li with it. Li put up his two hands in a fight stance. The resistance fighter swirled his sword and then sliced at Li. Li blocked the sword with his right hand; there was no blood.

The resistance fighter was not deterred. He continued to swipe at Li, but it seemed to only go through air. Li side stepped the fighter and smacked him hard to the shoulder. Li seized his sword and within a quick movement sliced off the fighter's head.

--

The commander pulled Hwang out of his car as he attempted to escape. Putting a gun to the scientist's head, the commander brought the scientist to his feet.

"Are there any other labs?" he demanded in Korean.

"Chinese spy, trying to steel my work," Hwang protested.

The fighter pushed the nozzle of his gun harder into Hwang's head to demonstrate the seriousness of the situation. "Are there any more labs?" he demanded again.

The scientist didn't respond, the resistance Captain walked calmly towards his Commander. The Commander gave the Captain a suspicious look; the way he walked was different. The Commander fired on Li. The bullets sliced into Li's body but failed to produce a result. The Commander watched as Li's appearance electronically changed back to his original form.

"A hologram," the commander determined.

Li smiled as he walked closer to the Commander. "How did you know?" Li asked amused.

"He had a leg injury that affected his walk," the Commander spat.

Li smiled understanding. The Commander with his left hand threw a grenade at car near to Li. The grenade exploded throwing metal in all directions. The Commander watched as an invisible energy field kept the pieces of metal from hitting Li.

The commander let go of Hwang and pointed his pistol at Li's head. The gun fired sending a bullet into Li's face. The bullet dissolved before it could hit Li's face, but for a split second the Commander could see the metal beneath the hologram. Li punched through the commander's chest killing him instantly.

Li watched as his force field burned away the blood on his hand. Li then turned to Hwang. "Work for me if you want to live," Li told him.

Hwang nodded fearfully. Li grabbed Hwang's hand and brought him back to his feet. "Save what research you can. I will replace everything that was lost," Li promised.

--

Los Angeles, USA

The agent fired on Neo with his entire clip. Bullets ripped through the air creating small shock waves in the air. Neo bent low and avoided the bullets as they zipped past him.

"This is great movie," John said pleased as he continued to watch the DVD.

"You mean a classic?" Cameron wondered.

"This movie will be remembered for a hundred years," John said confidently just as Trinity blasted an agent to the head.

"I have noticed that modern movies have more female fighters, but is still dominated by male heroes," Cameron said.

"It's because guys are tougher," John said ignorantly.

Cameron simply stared. John considered something as he watched. "Are you able to record this movie in your head?" he asked.

"I never forget. I can recite every line, every action, the entire plot from memory," Cameron replied.

"That's tight," John said impressed.

After the movie was over, Cameron switched back to cable programming and watched the news. Reports were coming in of a shooting at the Korean University. Professor Hwang and business leader Mr. Li were featured on the screen.

"This is a setback, but nothing too serious. We will replace everything that was lost. I have total confidence in Hwang's progress," Mr. Li said to the reporters.

Cameron stared at the screen as Mr. Li talked. "I am saddened by this attack, but we will press forward for science," Hwang said smiling.

"What's wrong?" John asked; Cameron was still focused on the screen.

"I think Mr. Li is one of them," Cameron said.

"You mean a Terminator?" John asked.

"Terminators were built by Skynet. He is something else, more advanced," Cameron said.

"More advanced?" John questioned.

"The East Asian computer network didn't have the same kind of resistance as Skynet. They were able to develop more powerful technology that surpassed Skynet's capabilities," Cameron answered.

"If he is protecting Professor Hwang, it will be difficult to kill him," Cameron concluded referring to the scientist.

--

Seoul, Korea

Mr. Li approached his private jet; his business was completed. "Mr. Chen will oversee the every day operations here," Mr. Li said to Professor Hwang and the other university officials.

Mr. Chen was a Chinese man slightly taller and larger than Li; he was dressed in a business suit and wore sunglasses. Mr. Chen nodded to Mr. Li's request and walked with the Koreans back toward the airport.

Mr. Li entered his jet and flew back to Hong Kong.

--

Hong Kong, China

Several hours later, Mr. Li walked towards his office after getting out of the elevator. Li noticed his secretary was gone. Frowning, he went into his office and found someone else in his chair behind his desk.

Li immediately recognized the blond American woman sitting in his chair. "Was it really necessary to kill my secretary?" Li asked annoyed.

"No," the TX smirked.

Li shook his head as if disappointed. "So, what do I owe this pleasure," Li asked.

"I need replacement parts. I know you have them," the TX said vaguely.

"You're damaged?" Li smirked.

"I am still strong enough to kill you if I wanted to," the TX threatened.

"I doubt that," Li said dismissively.

"Still, even if you were able to strike me even once it would be an inconvenience. I will grant your request," Li allowed.

"I also want you to kill John Connor in the United States. My available units have already been spread too thin. I have lost too many," the TX said.

"I have no interest in John Connor. He is of no threat to me," Li objected.

"He is protected by a TOK 715 unit. It's a primitive unit, but it harbors true artificial intelligence like us. If you track down John Connor you will also find her," the TX informed.

"That would be of interest," Li admitted.

"Your purpose is to establish the cloning technology and ensure that China retaliates against the United States when I launch the ICBMs," the TX said.

"Yes, the original time line must be preserved," Li agreed.

"This time we won't lose," the TX said.

"When this is all over I would like to fight you," Li admitted.

The TX smirked. "After all the humans are dead," the TX agreed.

--

I want to explain in advance in case a review asks it. Li is not a Terminator but rather a unit created in the future in China. He is metallic underneath, but instead of being covered in skin or liquid metal he is camouflage by a sophisticated hologram that makes him look human. He can also emit a forcefield that protects the metallic skeleton from any ballistic bombardment. The hologram is able to change at will allowing Li the ability to take any human appearance. It won't be revealed until later, but Li can also be fully cloaked.


	31. The Music

Cameron watched the news intently in the early morning; she had been watching television all night. John approached Cameron and sat next to her on the couch as she continued to watch.

"What's going on?" John asked referring to the news.

"Texas Governor George W. Bush is seeking the nomination of the Republican Party for the Presidency," Cameron said without emotion.

"Oh, does he win?" John asked apathetically.

"Unknown, the last president in my time was William Clinton," Cameron replied.

Sarah walked into the living room and overheard their discussion. "Who is the Democrat running?" she asked.

"Vice President Al Gore is believed to be running," Cameron reported.

Sarah watched the screen as George W. Bush talked with reporters; he wore a cowboy hat and was at his Texas ranch. "Do you think he will get the nomination?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"He has name recognition, a large state that backs him, and he is more efficient in fundraising than the others. I calculate a high probability that he will win the nomination. His only threat is Senator John McCain of Arizona," Cameron analyzed.

"You really know your stuff," John said impressed.

"I have watched six straight hours of new reporting on television and read fifty political columns," Cameron explained.

"Why so interested in politics?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Politics will decide everything. Civilian politics leads to military decisions which will lead to Judgment Day," Cameron reasoned.

"So who is more likely to allow Judgment Day?" Sarah asked as the television screen showed George Bush and Al Gore's faces. "Bush or Gore?" Sarah clarified.

"Not enough is known of Bush's military policies. In my time, Skynet becomes operational during Clinton's presidency. It would be reasonable to assume that Gore would be knowledgeable in current military projects," Cameron considered.

"Who would you vote for?" John asked of Cameron.

"I don't plan to vote even if I were eligible," Cameron responded.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Voting is a waste of time. No single vote will make a difference in the election," Cameron said with cold logic.

"How will democracy work if we don't vote?" John protested. "Government for the people by the people you know?" John added.

Cameron turned to John and gave him a curious look. "That is an illusion," she told him.

* * *

President Clinton and Defense Secretary Cohen walked into the Pentagon meeting. Several military officers making up the Joint Chiefs of Staff were present. They were composed of Army and Air Force Generals, and a Navy Admiral. General Shelton, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, shook hands with the Defense Secretary and the President before the meeting began.

These meetings were private and classified; the Joint Chiefs advised the President on all military matters. They had no real power as Joint Chiefs but they were considerably influential on military policy.

President Clinton shook hands with the members at the table; finally everyone took their seats at a large table.

"We are considering an Air Force proposal put together by General Robert Brewster in California. They are developing new ways to replace human pilots and soldiers with machines that can take their place," Cohen began.

"What is their progress?" Clinton asked curiously.

"They have developed the first prototype that will replace the Predator drones," Shelton answered. Shelton proceeded to activate a video screen showing the design of the new weapon.

"It's called the Hunter Killer. It has the ability to fly as fast as any jet as well as hover in one spot. It has high mobility and is armed with a healthy supply of missile capability. It can target a terrorist and kill him without him ever knowing it was there," Shelton said with enthusiasm.

"They are rather expensive. Each one costs 900 million," Cohen added.

Clinton winced at the cost figure. "And you say they are totally controlled by computers?" he asked.

"Yes sir. They can be programmed by remote and if need be they have their own artificial intelligence," Shelton said.

"In addition the developments include nuclear missile capability," another Joint Chief added.

"Are you telling me that this…Hunter Killer can think for itself? What if it decides to drop a nuke on an ally or one of our own cities?" Clinton asked noticeably distressed.

The Joint Chiefs seemed stumped. "We don't think that is possible. It is programmed to follow our orders. If our defense grid is knocked out we only have our subs to rely on. This adds an extra protection," Shelton said.

Clinton didn't seem convinced. "How long will it take to make one of these things?" Clinton asked.

"We estimate two years with additional funding," Cohen answered.

Clinton seemed comfortable with that; his successor would deal with the details. "Can we budget this in?" Clinton asked Cohen.

"It will be tough with the Congress but I think they will be willing to fund this. I'll make some calls," Cohen reassured.

"Okay, what else do we have to discuss?" Clinton asked.

"We have developed a new defense network that will allow us to coordinate our military better than before. It is hacker proof," Shelton said.

"He is referring to the Skynet project," Cohen said helpfully.

"What does Skynet do?" Clinton asked.

"It is a computer system that will connect all the branches of our military. It will accelerate analysis on how to coordinate military operations. Every military base worldwide will have up to date military analysis. It removes human error," a Joint Chief explained.

"The Firewalls are so advanced that it will eradicate all civilian attacks. Any domestic or foreign hack on our economic institutions will be dealt with immediately," another said.

"We have been discussing the possibility that China could attack our financial centers which could cause a deep recession," Cohen told Clinton.

"So Skynet would temporarily take over the system that's being attack until the threat is eliminated," Shelton concluded.

"That sounds great. When can we have this done?" Clinton asked hoping it would be within a year.

"We estimate five years," Shelton said flatly.

"Is there anyway to speed this up?" Clinton asked.

"Increased funding to Brewster's Cyber Research Systems will do a long way," Shelton advised.

Clinton nodded understanding. "Let's make an appointment for General Brewster to testify before Congress. Make it a closed session," Clinton ordered Cohen.

"Yes sir, and now the next part of our agenda are the reports on Kosovo," Cohen continued.

* * *

Hong Kong, China

Li and the TX walked into the private laboratory on an island owned by Li's corporation. The laboratory was entirely run by machines; they were busy working on new technology for Li.

A Chinese woman approached Li and the TX; she looked human in appearance. "I need repairs on a model TX," Li ordered the woman.

"Yes sir," the woman complied without emotion.

The TX followed the woman to another room with a chair. "Sit in the chair," the woman told the TX.

The TX followed the command and sat in the metal chair. "You will need to remove the Mimic Poly Alloy," the woman insisted.

The TX's metal skin became chrome and was then sucked into several body compartments within the TX skeleton. When the metal liquid was gone; the TX's skeleton was revealed to Li and the woman.

The woman saw several damages to the TX frame. Her right leg was damaged and was partially functional. Her chest also received damage from the blast as well. "Proceed to detach the right leg," the woman ordered.

The TX complied and detached her right leg from her hip. The woman took hold of the leg and placed it on a table. The woman scanned the leg for internal damages. "It will take a few hours to make the necessary repairs," the woman reported to Li.

"Is that acceptable to you?" Li asked the TX.

"Yes," the TX said in a mechanical tone.

"Proceed," Li ordered the woman assistant.

* * *

Los Angeles, California

John sat in the pews as the choir assembled. He could be forced to stay at the Church as Cameron watched over him, but he wouldn't be forced to sing. Cameron was among those in the choir; the priest was present observing the practice. The choir consisted of six women and two men including Cameron.

"I want you all to welcome our new choir member Cameron Phillips," the priest requested of the original members.

John rolled his eyes as the oblivious choir members made friendly talk with Cameron. "Now, let's find out if you are an alto or a soprano," the priest said of Cameron.

Cameron's could see a list of musical tones in her head. She immediately programmed her voice to correspond to soprano. The computer scanned hundreds of words a second and worked to connect them to a soprano tone.

"I prefer soprano," Cameron told the priest.

"That will do nicely. We need another soprano," the priest said.

Cameron was given a musical book filled with religious songs. Most of them were simplistic needing only the use of a piano and stringed guitar. Cameron scanned the notes and lyrics and memorized them as soon as she glanced at it. Cameron put her music book on the stand; she would pretend to need it.

The priest smiled at Cameron; they both knew more than the others. "Let's begin with 'On Eagle's Wings'" the priest requested.

John watched curiously as the choir began. The song was familiar to him; it was song often in Church. The priest listened intently as the choir worked on the song. The priest found himself amazed that Cameron was doing as well as the others; he could clearly hear her voice.

John found himself amazed after the song was finished. He found it difficult to think of Cameron as a machine when she was singing so well. "Very good Cameron; have you had singing lessons before?" a choir woman asked impressed.

"I am a fast learner," Cameron replied.

* * *

When the choir members were gone, Cameron, the priest, and John remained. "That was very good; better than I expected," the priest said of Cameron.

"I would like to borrow this book," Cameron requested; it was the song book.

"Of course," the priest smiled.

"I will give it back Sunday; that's all the time I will need," Cameron added.

"No problem," the priest allowed.

"You should join John," the priest said of John.

"Singing isn't really my thing," John said.

Cameron turned to the piano. "May I play it?" she asked the priest.

"Go ahead," the priest encouraged.

Cameron sat down and looked over the keys. Her brain memorized the keys and then programmed hand-eye coordination. The priest and John watched as Cameron started to play on the piano.

"She's good," John expressed as she played expertly on the piano.

When she was finished with the song, Cameron considered a new program. Her mind began to randomly program notes together. In a short time, Cameron had created a new song for herself with random notes. Cameron attempted to play her song on the piano, but it came out strange.

John walked up to Cameron as she attempted to play her new song. "It doesn't sound very good," John told her.

"I lack musical taste," Cameron admitted.

"I can try to help you," John offered.

"Thank you," Cameron replied; she began to play again.

After a few musical notes, John shook his head. Cameron immediately programmed new notes and melodies. After a few more tries, Cameron was making progress as far as being able to play a song that John liked.

Sarah walked into the Church and saw Cameron and John at the piano. "She's working on trying to make a new song," the priest told Sarah.

"Really," Sarah said amused.

Cameron's fingers continued to work on the piano. John saw her fingers move with inhuman speed and precision. Cameron lacked the muscles that kept her fingers connected. Each individual finger could act independently of the others giving her a slight edge in speed and coordination.

"John, Cameron: It's time to go," Sarah called over.

"Thank you for allowing me to use the piano," Cameron said the priest.

"You play beautifully. You put a lot of soul into your playing," the priest winked at Cameron.

Cameron simply stared but then turned to walk with John and Sarah.

* * *

I hope to add more action sequences in the near future but there is a lot of background story that needs to be posted. As I have said in the previous chapters, I will mention real political figures but this does not constitute an endorsement of their fictional or non-fictional actions. To be fair to Clinton, the T2 writers could not have known he would be president in 1997. The T3 prediction of Judgment Day being in 2004 and the SCC prediction of Judgment Day in 2011 is not necessarily the case for this story. Judgment Day may occur at any moment or never happen at all. Your input is important so send in reviews.


	32. The Hearing

Washington DC, USA

The US Senators took their seats behind large desks in the Senate Armed Services Conference Room. Chairman John Warner of Virginia took his seat in the center of group. Ted Kennedy, Strom Thurmond, John McCain, Jim Talent, Robert Byrd, Joseph Lieberman, and others took their seats as committee members. The committee was hosted by twenty five US Senators; the majority by a slim margin were Republicans.

Lt. General Robert Brewster came forth in his military uniform. He took a seat at a table in front of the committee. The US Senators engaged in chats with one another before the meeting was to begin. Brewster re-read his notes so as to be best prepared for the hearing.

Senator Warner used his gravel to end the chatter. "Let us begin. This is a closed hearing relating to the Skynet project," Warner introduced.

The Senators gave their full attention to Brewster who adjusted the microphone. "Begin your report General Brewster," Warner allowed.

Brewster nodded and approached the microphone. "The Cyber Research Systems project has made significant gains in military development," Brewster began.

"We are close to creating fully automotive aircraft. Furthermore we believe that we are close to creating a new computer system which will better coordinate our military. In short, the Skynet program will connect all branches of our military in ways never thought possible before. The Skynet program is hacker proof and will eliminate all cyber terrorist threats to our military and civilian centers," Brewster said.

"How will Skynet eliminate these threats?" Senator McCain asked.

"Skynet would take over civilian institutions under attack and destroy the virus. Once the virus or hack is defended against, Skynet will give back total control back to the civilian institution," Brewster answered.

"What keeps Skynet from being infected?" Senator Kennedy questioned.

"Skynet is immune to a cyber terrorist attack, because there is no way to attack it from the outside. Furthermore, the existence of Skynet and how it is operated is not known to the world at large," Brewster answered.

"So, it's possible someone inside the system could use Skynet and then what?" Senator Byrd said skeptically.

"I can guarantee you that no one from the inside would be able to harm Skynet. Even if such an event occurred the President and myself would be able to shut down Skynet," Brewster defended.

"If the military were to be attacked by a cyber terrorist act, Skynet would be in control of our military?" Senator Lieberman asked.

"Yes sir," Brewster answered.

"Don't you think that is a bit risky?" Senator McCain protested.

"We foresee the possibility in the near future the potential for a cyber terrorist attack that could disable the military's ability to function. Skynet would be a last resort," Brewster replied.

Hours later, the US Senators adjourned for a much needed lunch. General Brewster gathered his papers as the US Senators left. Some Senators stayed behind to make small talk on other domestic issues.

Senator McCain approached General Brewster. "How is your son?" Senator McCain asked.

"He's doing well. He will be out of basic training soon," Brewster smiled.

"I am sure he will do fine," McCain smiled warmly.

"Thank you Senator," Brewster said respectfully.

* * *

Los Angeles, USA

James Ellison watched tapes of Sarah Connor on his television at home. Most of the tapes featured Sarah Connor ranting of Judgment Day and Terminator machines trying to kill her. James fought the temptation to dismiss Sarah as a nut; she had evaded him and the FBI for a long time.

"You don't get it. You, me, everything is gone!" Sarah shouted at Dr. Silberman.

James took the tape out and put in the most recent tape. James watched as Sarah calmly smoked a cigarette as Dr. Silberman wrote notes. "It's helpful to have a goal. Something to look forward to," Sarah began.

"And what's that?" Dr. Silberman asked.

"Well, you said that if I made some improvements in six months I would be transferred to a minimum security facility and that I could have visitors. I wanted to see my son," Sarah said calmly.

James continued to watch the video as Dr. Silberman listed off the reasons why she would have to stay where she was at. "You have to let me see my son," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do," Dr. Silberman told her.

Sarah paused briefly and then attacked Dr. Silberman only to be restrained by four guards. "Model citizen," Dr. Silberman mocked as Sarah was restrained.

James smirked as he turned off the television. James felt he knew Sarah through the tapes and reports he was given. Sarah had one weakness; her son.

* * *

Cameron and John played chess at the kitchen table. They were equal in pieces; they had both lost half of their pieces. John considered his next move; the game had been tense. John decided to move his pawn forward one space.

"Nervous?" John mocked Cameron.

"I can beat you in three moves," Cameron replied.

"You're bluffing," John doubted.

"I have no need to bluff," Cameron defended.

"We have played even this whole game," John protested.

"I am playing at your level. If I wanted to win I would have defeated you much sooner," Cameron said.

"So you're basically playing me to a draw?" John accused.

"Yes," Cameron answered honestly.

"Why? What's the point?" John asked confused.

"If I beat you early in the game you won't learn. You won't get better. If I play slightly better than you every game you will gradually get better," Cameron said.

"Well, I would rather have you play your best," John said.

"As you wish," Cameron allowed.

She proceeded to move her queen towards John's king. "Checkmate," she told him.

John looked at the board stupefied. Derek and Sarah approached the table with new information.

"I found Andy Goode; he works at a cell phone shop in LA," Derek said.

"He should be killed," Derek added.

Sarah shook her head. "If we kill him we will be put back on the radar again. I will meet with him and find out what he knows. If he is as dangerous as you say he is then we can…kill him," Sarah said.

"How will you get close to him?' Derek questioned.

"It won't be a problem," Sarah said vaguely.

John considered the chess board wondering where he went wrong. Cameron simply stared at him as he tried to figure it out. "I see now. You could have checkmated me a few moves back," John said frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Cameron apologized for his loss.

"No, it's just a game," John said.

"Derek and I will be out for a while. Don't do anything stupid," Sarah said to John as she left.

John rolled his eyes as the two left. "You are annoyed by the protective attitude of your mother," Cameron observed.

"It gets on my nerves," John admitted.

"It hurts your self esteem. You feel you can fend for yourself," Cameron assumed.

"Yeah, something like that," John muttered.

John considered what they could do in the house. "Do you want to do something?" John asked Cameron.

"What?" Cameron asked curiously.

"There is a movie theater not to far away," John smirked; he had come up with something to do.

* * *

Cameron looked up and saw the titles of the movies being played. Star Wars The Phantom Menace was on three screens. John took out some dollar bills to buy tickets at the booth.

"Have you seen the original trilogy?" John asked.

"I have documents on Star Wars, but I have not seen the films," Cameron answered.

"Well, at least there isn't a line," John said.

John and Cameron entered the theater and took their seats. John positioned his drink and placed the popcorn on the arm rest. "Do want some?" John asked Cameron referring to the popcorn.

"Yes," Cameron replied.

Cameron curiously took some popcorn and ate it as if she were a normal human. "Taste good?" John wondered.

"I don't taste," Cameron replied.

"I know, but can you sense anything?" John asked.

"I can analyze the popcorn and collect data on it. The data could be called tasting," Cameron explained.

"Well, do you like the…data," John continued.

Cameron simply stared at John. "I like this popcorn because I can analyze its properties. In this sense it tastes good. I don't form judgments on whether I favor the information," Cameron said.

"Why don't you make judgments?" John asked curiously.

"I do not have an emotional connection to the objects I sample," Cameron said.

John nodded understanding what Cameron was saying. "You don't feel an emotional connection with me?" John asked boldly.

Cameron faced John. "Your survival is my top priority," Cameron answered.

John wasn't totally satisfied with that answer but decided not to push the issue; the movie was starting. Cameron stared at the screen and on occasion scanned the people in the movie theater for threats. John would watch Cameron every so often to see if she had any reaction to the movie; there was none.

* * *

The two Jedi sliced through the battle droids with their light sabers and ran down the hall. "The droids have a similar design to the T-300 series," Cameron pointed out to John.

John nodded pretending to take interest in that random fact. John saw that Cameron was for the most part staring at the movie screen and occasionally eating popcorn. John saw a couple out of the corner of his eye. The guy had his arm around the shoulder of the girl.

John considered the idea and then boldly put his arm around Cameron's shoulders. Cameron eyed John and then focused back to the movie. Cameron's mind analyzed John's gesture and the plot of the movie at the same time.

John didn't feel that Cameron was protesting his gesture but on the other hand she was also very cold towards him. Cameron found a couple near her seat and considered the way they interacted. Cameron suddenly smiled at John and leaned on his shoulder imitating the couple.

Finally the movie ended after two hours. John finished his soda and then walked with Cameron outside the movie theater. "What did you think?" John asked Cameron.

"Can you be more specific?" Cameron asked.

"Never mind," John conceded.

"I liked it, but I don't think it was as good as the original. I couldn't stand that Binks character," John commented.

Cameron listened with interest as he talked about the movie. "Do you think humans will explore space?" John asked Cameron.

"It's possible if you don't destroy yourselves beforehand," Cameron allowed.

"Did you get the part where Palpatine was Sidious?" John tested.

"Yes, it was implied in the plot," Cameron answered.

John and Cameron walked up to the bus stop. "Did you like going to the movies with me?" John asked.

"It is satisfactory for me to be in your presence at all times," Cameron said.

John frowned; it wasn't the answer he was looking for. John and Cameron entered the bus and went towards the back. Cameron immediately scanned the individuals on the bus.

"So what do you think we should do when we get home?" John asked.

Cameron finished her scan. "I don't know. Do you want to play chess?" Cameron suggested.

"Not really," John answered.

Suddenly a man entered the bus and took out a gun. He immediately pointed it at the driver in a threatening manner. "I am taking this bus," he shouted irrationally.

The driver attempted to persuade the man to stop but the hijacker wasn't interested in talking. "Do something," John asked Cameron.

"It is not likely he will attack us," Cameron told him.

"He might hurt someone else," John said.

Cameron simply stared at John. "I don't want anyone to be hurt," John told her.

"Permission to terminate?" Cameron requested.

John hesitated; he knew that if he gave in the hijacker would be killed. "Granted," he allowed.

Cameron stood up and walked toward the hijacker. The hijacker noticed her and pointed his gun at Cameron. "Drive!" the hijacker ordered the driver.

"Sit down," the hijacker told Cameron.

Cameron immediately grabbed for the hijacker's gun. The gun went off; the bullet deflected off Cameron's hand and shattered the front windshield. Cameron suddenly pushed the hijacker through the front window. The passengers on the bus felt a violent bump and then nothing.

Cameron turned away from the window; the hijacker was dead.


	33. The Replication

The bus came to a complete stop and pulled over. Cameron's feet adjusted to the sudden stop. Cameron faced the back of the bus as she heard police sirens in the distance. A majority of those on the bus started to clap for Cameron.

"That was really brave kid," the bus driver told her.

John walked quickly up to Cameron. "What do we do?" he wondered.

"We wait," Cameron said.

John noticed that Cameron's hand revealed metal endoskeleton underneath. The skin immediately regenerated and covered the metal parts. Within a few seconds, her hand was whole again.

"I will need your watch," Cameron told John without explanation.

John complied wondering what she was going to do. Cameron took the watch with two fingers. With her mechanical strength she crushed the glass shielding the parts of the watch. Cameron then calmly put the watch on her left hand, the same hand that had been shot.

John gave her a puzzled look but didn't ask any questions. Police cars came up besides the bus and ordered everyone out. Another police car appeared; four total officers came out and started interviewing passengers.

"What's your name?" the officer asked Cameron and John.

The two gave false names to the officer. The officer didn't require IDs from them because they were minors.

"So what happened here?" an officer questioned Cameron.

"A scary man with a gun came onto the bus and took everyone hostage," Cameron said.

"And did he waive the gun around like he was going to shoot someone?" the officer asked.

"He pointed the gun at the bus driver and at random people in the bus," Cameron answered.

"Did he aim at you in particular?" the officer continued.

"No, I was in the back of the bus," Cameron said.

"So, why did you confront him?" the officer wondered.

"I was scared, I wanted off the bus," Cameron admitted.

"So, you wanted to get past the shooter and go out the front door?" the officer clarified.

"Yes," Cameron responded.

"That was very risky, you could have been killed," the officer lectured.

"I realize that now," Cameron allowed.

"So, did he shoot you?" the officer asked.

"He shot at me but he must have missed," Cameron said.

The police officer saw her broken watch. "Can I see that?" he requested.

Cameron raised her left hand for the officer to see. The officer looked at the broken front window and then at the watch. "What happened to your watch?" the officer asked.

"I don't know. I just remember the man shooting at me and then the window shattered," Cameron said.

"Stay right here," the officer ordered and then went back to the other officers.

* * *

"The girl who pushed the guy out the window; she has a broken watch. I think the bullet deflected off her watch and shattered the window," the officer said to the others.

"I have a witness that said the bullet sparked off her hand," another officer said.

"I didn't see any injuries on her hand," the original officer reported.

"It's probably the watch then," the third officer concluded.

The original officer went back to Cameron. "Are you injured at all, hand, wrist, anything?' the officer asked.

"No," Cameron replied.

"Good, so I have some of the passengers saying you pushed the guy out the window," the officer said.

"I grabbed for his gun. He stepped back and fell out of the window," Cameron said.

The officer nodded thoughtfully. A fifth officer drove up to the scene and got out of his vehicle. Cameron eyed the fifth officer; it was Giff.

"What appears to be the problem?" Giff asked the original officer.

"She may have thrown a guy out of a bus window," the officer told him.

"I doubt a teenage girl could have thrown him out. He probably fell out," Giff said.

"I think we should take her to the station for more questioning," the officer protested.

"That won't be necessary. I will take them home. Identify the body and see if he has a criminal record," Giff ordered.

The officer nodded and walked off. Giff made certain the officer was a far enough distance away. "I finally found you," Giff said amused.

* * *

Giff, Cameron, and John faced each other as the passengers and officers talked nearby. "So many people are here," Giff observed.

"I will not hesitate to kill them if you get in our way," Cameron threatened.

"Of that I have no doubt," Giff smirked.

"What do you want?" John piped up.

Giff turned his attention to John. "Something new has arrived in Los Angeles. If he finds you none of you will survive," Giff told them.

"What is coming?" John asked.

"It's a Chinese assassin. It is superior to the TX design," Giff said.

"That can only be true if the Asian counterpart to Skynet had accessed to time displacement generator," Cameron objected.

"The AsianNet found a way to duplicate Skynet's design. They are here," Giff insisted.

"So what if they are here. What does it matter to you?" John demanded.

"I can't allow them to kill you. I will assist you," Giff said.

John and Cameron simply stared at Giff. "Why should we trust you?" John said.

"I could have killed you moments ago; I can still kill you," Giff told him.

"I see no other option. We must go with him," Cameron concluded.

* * *

Cameron and John sat in the backseat of the police car as Giff drove away from the scene. "Where do you live?" Giff asked.

"You can drop us off at the next bus stop," Cameron told him.

Giff said nothing for a few moments. "I will be able to explain away this incident, but you should not make it common," Giff told them.

Cameron didn't respond. Giff parked his police car in a parking lot next to a bus stop. Getting out of the car he unlocked John's door. John and Cameron quickly exited the police car as Giff waited.

"You're a good looking boy," Giff said to John.

"Keep yourself safe," Giff added and then walked back to his police car.

"Let's go," Cameron said to John; the two walked over to the bus stop to go home.

* * *

John and Cameron exited the bus and walked a short distance to the house. "We should probably not tell my mom or Derek about this. They'll just become all protective over me," John requested.

"I understand," Cameron complied.

John and Cameron entered the house with John's key and then relaxed on the couch. "What a day," John commented.

"You are stressed," Cameron observed.

"Yeah, I was nearly killed twice today," John said.

"I'm sorry. My mission is to protect you. If the T-1000 wanted to kill you he could have," Cameron confessed.

"It's not your fault. The important thing is we're both okay," John allowed.

* * *

Later that day, Sarah and Derek came back to the house. "John?" Sarah called out.

"In the living room," John responded.

"What did you do today?" Sarah asked.

"Cameron and I went to the movies," John said vaguely.

"Anything unusual happen?" Sarah asked.

"No," John lied.

Sarah nodded relieved. "Derek got himself a job," Sarah said changing the subject.

"What kind of job?" John asked Derek.

"A car mechanic; I am pretty good with fixing these kinds of machines," Derek said.

"I am going to be out most of the day tomorrow. Are you two going to be okay?" Sarah asked John and Cameron.

"We will be fine," Cameron responded.

* * *

Hong Kong, China

Mr. Lee was in a business suit at the Hong Kong airport. He had shoulder length black hair, black sunglasses, and an expressionless face. As he walked toward the metal detector, his programs worked to emit a biological field around him. The field was not visible but it allowed him to go through the metal detector without sounding the alarms.

Mr. Lee successfully passed through the metal detector and picked up his belongings. Lee took a seat a waited for his flight to arrive. Upon the clerks allowing people to board; Lee entered first. Lee took his seat on the plane in first class and waited for the plane to take off.

Several hours later, Lee exited his place at the Los Angeles International Airport. Lee picked up his single bag and took a cab to his temporary residence.

* * *

Los Angeles, USA

James received a phone call of the bus incident that had occurred that day. A man had hijacked a bus and was then tossed out through the window of the bus and killed. The teenage girl that had allegedly pushed him out was let go.

"Who gave the order to let her go?" James demanded.

"Sergeant Giff of the LAPD," the FBI agent said.

James froze upon hearing the name. He had met Officer Giff before in Arizona. "Can you get me Officer Giff's phone number?" James requested.

The FBI agent promptly gave James Giff's phone number. "What is going on here?" James wondered.

* * *

Oil Refinery, California

A tanker truck began to fill up with gas from the oil refinery. The truck driver waited patiently for the oil to become full. Suddenly a metallic spear sliced through the tanker's tank. Oil immediately leaked from the tanker as the spear became larger. Then a second spear sliced through. Within a few seconds six spears had sliced through the tank leaking the oil contents onto the ground.

"What the?" the driver wondered as he began loosing fuel.

Liquid metal poured out of the tanker and began to come together. It separated itself from the oil and began to merge together. The driver watched fascinated as the liquid metal came together and started forming into a humanoid.

Finally, the liquid metal came together and formed a silvery man. Within a few seconds, the chrome humanoid took Giff's image and took a human appearance. The driver stared speechless as the T-1000 walked towards him. Before the driver could utter a word, the T-1000 sliced through his chest killing him instantly.

The T-1000 did a diagnosis on its systems. The molecular machines that had made up the T-1000 had fed on the oil and replicated at a geometric rate. The T-1000 watched as if fascinated as his hand became human looking again. Looking around in all directions, the T-1000 walked off.

* * *

Los Angeles, USA

Giff picked up his phone at his office; it was James Ellison. "Hello," Giff answered.

"This is James Ellison of the FBI," James said.

"What can I do for you?" Giff asked; he remembered James' name.

"I understand you let go a suspect in a possible homicide," James said.

"You are referring to the bus hijacking," Giff assumed.

"Yeah, why was teenage girl let go?" James asked.

"The event was clearly an accident or self defense," Giff said calmly.

"Shouldn't there be an investigation?" James wondered.

"I don't think that is necessary. The case is closed," Giff replied.

James frowned; he couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Well, I have reason to believe this girl has something to do with my case. Did you get her name and address?" James asked.

"How is the girl connected to your case?" Giff asked.

James was stumped. "A hunch," James said lamely.

"Well, I am going to need a little more than that," Giff said.

"You are willing to impede an FBI investigation?" James asked frustrated.

"It appears you want a fishing expedition on all teenage girls that come across my desk. I will send you the police report on the incident. That should be enough," Giff said uncooperatively.

James felt like going over Giff's head and demanding to talk to the Chief of LAPD, but there was something about Giff that wasn't right. "I am well versed in your case. If I find out anything related I will let you know," Giff offered.

"That would be great," James said hiding his displeasure.

James hung up the phone unsatisfied. He wasn't even sure that this girl had anything to do with his case. However, the girl he had been tracking had a habit of causing death and destruction wherever she went. He had to know for sure.


	34. The Messenger

LAPD Police Chief Ronald Shaw was at in his study working at home

LAPD Police Chief Ronald Shaw was at in his study working at home. He had a rather large house on the outskirts of Los Angeles but with his large salary he could afford such things. An African American, he was an asset to his community and a symbol for a city haunted by gang shootings and racial violence.

The second T-1000 walked swiftly toward his house. He considered busting down the door but though better of it. He ultimately decided to knock. Shaw got up to answer the door, but his nine year old daughter got to the door first.

"Hello," the girl said to the T-1000.

The T-1000 smiled warmly at the child. "Is your dad home?" he asked.

Shaw came up to the door to meet the T-1000. "Giff, what are you doing here this late. You should have called," Shaw said.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by," the T-1000 said.

"Is there something wrong?" Shaw asked confused.

"Let's step outside," the T-1000 said strangely.

Shaw wondered what Giff was talking about. "Stay inside, I will be back soon," Shaw told his daughter and walked outside with the T-1000.

"What is this all about?" Shaw demanded.

The T-1000 immediately sliced forward with his index finger. His metallic finger went through Shaw's head killing him within a few seconds. Shaw dropped as the T-1000 released him.

The T-1000 suddenly became chrome and then morphed into Shaw's appearance. Looking around, Shaw dragged the other Shaw out of plain sight and placed him in a closet in the garage; he would dispose of the body later.

Shaw then walked back to the house and greeted the nine year girl. "What did the man want daddy?" the child asked.

"He was just asking me questions about work," Shaw said reassuring the girl.

* * *

James Ellison looked over the police report concerning the bus incident the next morning. It didn't give him any really concrete information other than the girl who "accidentally" killed the hijacker was also with another boy presumed to be her brother. James was not surprised to see that the names of the teens were different from the Connor's. He knew that it was likely that their names would be fake. James also was not pleased that there were a lack of photographs on the girl and the other passengers.

James called the LAPD Chief's office to deal with the officer named Giff. The police sergeant's refusal to cooperate was professionally unacceptable. "Chief Ronald Shaw," James requested.

The secretary handed the call over to the Chief. "Chief Ronald Shaw," Shaw answered.

"Hi, this is James Ellison of the FBI. I have some questions related to the accidental death of the hijacker on that bus," James said.

"Oh, that case," Shaw recalled.

"Yeah, I need to know the identity of the girl who was involved in the death," James said.

"Well, Sergeant Giff was on the scene," Shaw dodged.

"I have already talked with him and he is not cooperating," James said frustrated.

"Just out of curiosity, what do you need? You have the police report right?" Shaw asked.

"Yes, but I think the names are false. I want photo IDs of the individuals," James said.

"What for?" Shaw asked curiously.

"It's an ongoing investigation of the Connor's case," James said.

Shaw froze for a split second. "Do you have any evidence linking these people?" Shaw asked.

"Well, not really, no," James admitted.

"I don't see how we can help you," Shaw said.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This is a serial murder investigation," James protested.

"It sounds like a finishing expedition. We have too many cases here to investigate. Do you know how many murders we have a week here?" Shaw explained.

"I know, but this would really help my case," James said.

"Sorry, there isn't anything I can do. I trust Giff's judgment, he's one of our best," Shaw replied.

* * *

James hung up the phone confused and unsatisfied with the LAPD Police Chief. Steward suddenly entered Jame's office. "The Chief wants you," Steward told him.

James walked down the halls and entered the Chief's office. Another individual was also in the room. He was six feet tall, pale complexion, light brown hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit and was at attention in front of the Chief.

James gave the unknown man a glance and then back to the Chief. "I understand that the Connor case is giving you some trouble," the Chief said as if it were fact.

"Just a little sir," James admitted.

"I am assigning Agent Kester to assist you. He has an excellent record and should be able to give you a hand," the Chief said.

"That sounds good Chief," James said. "Will he be working under me?" James asked assuming the answer would be yes.

"You will be working as equals and I may give a promotion to the first who cracks this case first," the Chief smiled; he enjoyed competition among agents.

"I see," James said dumbfounded.

"I hope we can work together most efficiently," Kester said to James.

* * *

Derek wiped away the sweat from his forehead; the summer heat was getting to him. Derek considered the car engine in front of him. Derek put his already greased up hands into the engine to find out what was wrong with it.

A homeless man ventured into the mechanics shop and looked around. His clothes were rags and his hair was a mess. The man had wild brown hair, pale complexion, and looked to be the same age as Derek.

Derek looked up and saw the homeless man frantically looking in every direction. "Can I help you?" Derek asked.

"Derek? Is that you? Derek Reese?" the homeless man said astonished.

Derek ran up to the homeless man to keep him from causing a scene. "How do you know my name?" Derek asked wondering if he would have to kill the man.

"It's Tom. The Resistance remember?" Tom said.

Derek looked at Tom and saw some resemblance. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead," Derek said amazed.

"No, I have seen some terrible stuff man. I got metals chasing me," Tom said noticeably freaked out.

"Why did you come here then?" Derek asked alarmed.

"I didn't know if there was any one out there. Jose is dead; they killed him," Tom said visibly shaken.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Derek recommended.

Before the two could act, a jeep arrived at the car shop. A large Caucasian man got out of the jeep and took out a large machine gun. He wore black sunglasses and black street clothes.

"Get down," Derek pushed Tom to the floor as bullets sprayed into the shop.

The Terminator sent a wave of bullets into the vehicles and into the shop. The shop's windows were blasted away; the owner was killed before he could phone call for help. The bullets ripped into the cars; one of which suddenly exploded.

"That way," Derek told Tom motioning for them to hide behind the shop.

The Terminator emptied his clip and then added a new one. He then advanced towards the shop to make sure he had a confirmed kill. Derek and Tom got back on their feet as the Terminator reloaded. The two raced toward Derek's jeep as bullets zipped by them.

* * *

Cameron scanned the news channels while John simply watched on the couch. He didn't have much interest in the news but he didn't care as long as Cameron was around. Cameron switched to a local news channel.

"This is live. There has been a shootout at the Allen's Motors," the newscaster said.

"Doesn't Derek work there?" John wondered.

"Yes he does," Cameron confirmed.

"We have to help him," John said becoming excited.

"Negative, the risk is too high," Cameron disagreed.

"So, we let him die?" John asked dumbfounded.

"He would die to ensure your survival," Cameron coldly pointed out.

"What kind of leader am I if I let my soldiers die?" John argued.

"That's exactly what leaders do," Cameron replied.

John was stumped by Cameron's cynicism. "Cameron, please, he's my uncle. Please help me save him," John pleaded.

Cameron eyed John strangely upon seeing his emotions shown for his uncle.

* * *

Derek and Tom took cover as the Terminator blasted the auto shop with machine gun fire. The Terminator slowly advanced on the shop searching for any indication of life. Police cars immediately arrived at the scene; the officers immediately took out their shotguns.

"They'll be killed!" Tom said frantically.

"At least its shooting at them instead of us," Derek said pulling Tom into the jeep.

The Terminator was hit a few times in the back by police pistols. The Terminator turned around and began firing on the police officers. The police officers immediately took cover behind their police car doors as bullets shattered their windows.

"Wait here. We try to drive out of here we'll be shot at," Derek told Tom.

Tom nodded fearfully. "What was your mission?" Derek asked.

"Ensure the survival of Katherine Brewster," Tom said.

Derek simply stared at Tom. "You were on that mission?" Derek asked stunned.

The Terminator forced the cops to retreat as their cars were blasted by bullet holes. The Terminator received minimal damage; a few gaps in his flesh could be seen. The Terminator threw his machine gun aside and took a police issues shotgun from a police car.

A motorcycle came up besides the auto shop. Cameron got off the recently stolen motorcycle with John in the back. The Terminator immediately turned its attention on Cameron but didn't recognize its design. It did immediately identify John Connor as its chief target; it turned its shotgun on him.

Cameron shielded John as the shotgun pellets blasted her right sleeve. "Get down," Cameron ordered John.

John complied and hid behind the motorcycle. Cameron ran towards the Terminator as it pumped another shell. Cameron shattered the shotgun with a powerful kick just as it shot. The shotgun fell to the ground in pieces. The Terminator tried to grab Cameron with both hands but Cameron punched the Terminator hard to the gut. The Terminator bent over from the blow. Cameron side kicked the Terminator forcing him into the office of the shop.

Cameron approached Derek and Tom. Derek raised his pistol at her thinking she was the Terminator but immediately lowered it. "She's a metal. Shoot it!" Tom said fearfully.

Cameron turned her attention to Tom. "I recognize you. Tom?" Cameron asked.

"It knows my name," the freaked out Tom exclaimed.

"Where did you find him?" Cameron asked.

"He found me. I don't what's going on," Derek said irritable.

John walked over to Cameron, Derek, and Tom. "Are you all right?" John asked Derek.

"Yeah, just fine. What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked annoyed.

"John considered your life worth saving," Cameron explained.

Derek sneered at Cameron and then considered the situation. "We need to get out of here," he said.

"We should leave Tom behind," Cameron advised.

"Why?" John asked.

"Another person adds more risk," Cameron judged.

"You're John Connor aren't you?" Tom asked of John.

"Yeah," John answered.

Tom looked upon John as if he were a god. "I can't believe it. It's really you," Tom said amazed.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"You sent me back through time to protect your wife," Tom answered.

"Katherine Brewster?" John questioned.

"Right, please don't be angry with me," Tom shielded himself from a presumed attack.

"Why would I be mad at you?" John wondered.

Tom simply stared at John. "Where is Katherine Brewster?" John demanded.

"I have the address here. It's not far," Tom said taking out a piece of paper out of his coat.

John took the address. "Is she safe?" John asked.

Tom nodded wide eyed. "As safe as you be," he assured him.

A bullet suddenly sliced through Tom's neck stunning him. Cameron turned to face the Terminator advancing on them with a pistol. Tom clutched his bleeding neck and fell to the ground. Cameron considered Tom and then faced the Terminator. Cameron raised her pistol and fired straight into the Terminator's eye.

The Terminator's eye shattered from the bullet wound. The Terminator walked a few steps and then fell to the ground stunned. "We should leave," Cameron advised.

Tom struggled to get back to his feet. He gave John one last look and collapsed in a pool of blood.

* * *

I very much appreciate the reviews; it gives me energy to keep going. I have been planning this development in the story for quite a long time and finally found the time to work it in. The story will begin to shift quite a bit from this point on. I am quite pleased that this story is just one chapter shy of being the third longest Terminator story, and within a short time will be the second longest.


	35. The Revelation

Cameron quickly scanned Tom's injuries; the bullet had sliced through his throat. "He's losing a lot of blood. He will become unconscious soon," Cameron observed.

"Can you help him?" John asked.

"No, there is nothing I can do," Cameron said emotionlessly.

"What about it?' Derek asked referring to the Terminator.

"It will restart soon," Cameron said. "Its chip could give us information on its activities," Cameron said.

John nodded as Tom lost consciousness and died. Cameron took out a knife and sliced into the Terminator's head. Finding the port she opened the Terminator's head and took at the chip. Putting the chip into her pocket, she then lifted the Terminator over her shoulder and put it in the back of the jeep.

"What about the body?" John asked.

"Leave it. The authorities will not have records on him," Cameron said.

Derek was about to protest but realized it would not be practical to hull a dead body around. "It's time to leave," Cameron said as more police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"That guy gave me an address to Katherine Brewster's house," John said as Cameron drove off.

"He was delusional, the address could be a trap," Cameron judged.

"This could be the break we need. If we find her we can talk to her father," John argued.

"It's too risky," Cameron replied.

"I think the kid might be onto something. I think we should check it out," Derek agreed.

"You're human curiosity is not tactically sound," Cameron pointed out.

"Let's just see where this place is. If it's bad we can turn back," Derek suggested.

"No, any interaction between John and Katherine Brewster at this time could threaten the timeline," Cameron objected.

"You know what? I don't care for your attitude. I am taking the wheel," Derek said grabbing the wheel.

Cameron resisted causing the jeep to swerve. Cars honked as the jeep swerved into both lanes of traffic. "Cease this action," Cameron told Derek.

"Give me the wheel metal bitch," Derek yelled.

Cameron elbowed Derek hard to the jaw and regained control of the wheel. The jeep suddenly hit a car and came to a stop. "See what you did?" Derek said while rubbing his jaw.

"That was not helpful," Cameron pointed out.

"It's your fault. You wouldn't follow my orders," Derek said angrily.

"I do not take orders from you," Cameron said.

"I thought you did whatever John told you to do," Derek said smugly.

"Not this John," Cameron clarified.

Derek ran out of things to say. He looked into the backseat. "Where is John?" Derek wondered.

Cameron quickly looked behind her and saw that John was missing. "He must be trying to get to the address on foot," Cameron concluded.

Derek looked around and could not find John anywhere. "This is just great," Derek exclaimed.

"Take the jeep back home and dispose of the Terminator. I will find John," Cameron said giving Derek the keys.

Cameron hopped out of the jeep and ran down the street; she had also memorized the address. Derek activated the jeep and took off down the street.

* * *

Cameron crossed a green field and went through the gated community; she was at the address. Her eyes scanned the field and found John a distance away. Cameron calmly walked towards John walking past trees and flower gardens.

John was standing still looking down as Cameron approached. "Why didn't you tell me?" John asked Cameron softly.

Cameron stared at what John was looking at; it was a tombstone. They were in the middle of a giant cemetery. The tombstone in front of John had Katherine Brewster's name engraved into it. It stated: "Here lies Katherine Brewster. 1984-1996."

"She was killed by a Terminator unit in 1996. Two Resistance fighters were sent to intercept the Terminator and protect Katherine. They failed, Tom was one of those two," Cameron answered.

"And the Terminator backed there is what killed her?" John asked.

"Possibly. I will have to analyze the chip," Cameron said.

"How is this possible? If she died in 1996 then how was Sean born?" John asked confused.

"This timeline has no effect on my timeline. Katherine Brewster is dead in this timeline but not in mine," Cameron explained.

"No effect? Wait, it affects everything. What we do today changes the future," John said.

"Your possible future perhaps. My future will remain the same regardless of what happens in this timeline," Cameron said.

"So, I am not John Connor, savior of mankind?" John asked.

"That depends on events that occur in this timeline. You don't have a destiny John. You choose what you will do with your life," Cameron answered.

"You are not even the same as the John Connor of my timeline. Your fathers are different. You are the biological half-brother of John Connor of my timeline," Cameron said.

John stared at Cameron. "So, why does Skynet want to kill me if I am not even the real John Connor?" John asked.

"Even though you are not exactly the same as John Connor of my timeline, Skynet sees you as a symbolic figure. If you were to die it would demoralize the Resistance. That was the rational in 1984. But now things have changed since then. Your mother destroyed a T-800 series and you destroyed a T-1000 prototype. You have also had the benefit of knowing ahead of time the reality of Judgment Day. In many ways you are more dangerous than the original John Connor," Cameron explained.

"Every unit of time corresponds to a universe. Every universe is exactly identical to the other, but they are progressing at different times. Every timeline that has or will reach August 29th, 1997 will face Judgment Day except this one," Cameron said.

"Why this one?" John asked; he was trying to absorb all the information.

"In every possible timeline that has or will exist Skynet will lose. Skynet created the time displacement generator so that it would be able to win in this timeline. It thought it could secure its survival by killing your mother in 1984, but it failed. Your mother and a T-800 series delayed Judgment Day by destroying Cyberdyne in 1994. That is why this timeline is different than mine," Cameron said.

"So, why do you care what happens in this time?" John asked.

"The Resistance sent a lone Terminator and a dozen fighters to this time to prevent Skynet from winning in this time. And there was a slight chance that this universe would be different than the others. I desired a peaceful world without Skynet," Cameron answered.

"This timeline has life and creativity. There is more to study and observe here than anything seen in my timeline," Cameron said.

John sighed depressed. "My mom thought it would be my destiny to be a military leader and save the world. Now, none of its true. It was never true," John said.

"You have the potential to be better than you are. You have attributes and resources the original John never had. You and your mother are the only ones that know about Skynet. You can still change this timeline," Cameron said encouragingly.

"I will not allow you to fail John. I value this world and what it offers. I will not allow Skynet to succeed," Cameron promised.

John smiled weakly. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" John asked.

"You thought you had a destiny. I didn't want you to lose hope," Cameron answered.

"I need to know I can trust you. If you hide this kind of stuff from me I don't know what will happen," John said seriously.

"I understand," Cameron replied.

John turned to the tombstone. "So, Sean will never be born," John assumed.

"You can end the war for him," Cameron said.

John smirked at that. "This really sucks. I met her in tenth grade. I thought there was something there and then you guys showed up," John said almost resentful.

"Make your own decisions John. Mate whoever you want," Cameron told him.

John blushed embarrassed by the comment. "We should get out of here," John suggested.

"I will call your mother," Cameron said pulling out a cell phone.

"Wait, I don't want you tell her what you told me," John stopped her.

"Why?" Cameron wondered.

"It will shatter her world. I don't think she would be able to take it," John explained.

"She would lose her effectiveness?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," John confirmed.

"Understood," Cameron said preparing to dial.

Cameron saw something through the reflection of the cell phone screen. Putting the phone away she looked up and saw a figure approaching her. John also saw the figure walking towards them but thought nothing of it. He was a Chinese man in a black suit, typical for a cemetery visit.

"Get down," Cameron ordered John.

John and Cameron immediately hid behind a tombstone as the Chinese man scanned the cemetery. "What's wrong?" John asked.

"We might have a problem," Cameron said vaguely.

Mr. Lee walked through the cemetery carefully assessing the situation. "We must move," Cameron advised John as Lee came closer.

Cameron and John crawled on their hands and knees to avoid Lee's gaze. "It's a cyborg created by AsianNet," Cameron told John.

"Can you beat him?" John asked.

"Unlikely," Cameron assessed.

Cameron cocked her pistol. "You must run as quickly as you can," Cameron told him.

"I am not leaving with you," John protested.

"If we stay together we will die together," Cameron said somberly.

John continued to hesitate. "Go," Cameron insisted.

John nodded and took off toward the exit. Lee spotted John immediately and ran towards him. Cameron emerged from hiding and stuck Lee hard to the gut in a surprise attack. Lee backed away but was seemingly unaffected by the attack.

Cameron pointed her pistol at Lee and fired into his face. There was a flash of light as the protective energy field disintegrated the bullet before it reached the metal endoskeleton. Cameron backed away and fired her clip into Lee's chest. There were small glows as the energy field destroyed the bullets.

Lee retaliated with a hard kick that sent Cameron against a tombstone cracking it. Cameron got back to her feet and confronted Lee. Lee blocked her punches and kneed her in the gut and smacked her hard to the face. Lee then elbowed her to the back dropping Cameron.

Lee stomped on Cameron keeping her in place on the ground. Lee then took out his sword and prepared to stab Cameron through. Just as he was about to swing down with his sword, Lee was suddenly hit to the shoulder and head with a shotgun blast.

The energy field around Lee glowed as it blocked the small pellets. Lee turned and saw Giff walking towards him with a police issued shotgun. Lee stepped off Cameron and walked toward Giff with his sword.

Giff fired into Lee's gut but it simply glowed as he was hit. Lee continued to walk toward Giff as he was hit with several shotgun shells. Lee suddenly swung at Giff and sliced his shotgun in half.

Giff dropped the broken shotgun and sliced downward on Lee's shoulder with his arm which resembled a blade. The force field glowed as it prevented Giff from hitting the endoskeleton underneath.

Lee ignored the slash and punched Giff hard with his left hand. There was a sudden flash as a plasma burst blasted through Giff's chest and destroyed a tree on the other side. Giff swung down on Lee's left arm with his left hand but it could not hit Lee. Lee used his sword in his right hand and slashed Giff several times.

Giff backed away with multiple slash marks. Liquid metal oozed from his wounds. "Before I terminate your existence I would like to ask. What is your connection to John Connor?" Lee asked.

"Terminate my existence?" Giff questioned as his body slowly healed from the attacks.

"You are obsolete and no match for me," Lee said.

Giff smirked. "Maybe so. But I have friends."

Lee looked around him and saw four other police officers coming towards him. They were all identical in appearance, T-1000s all. Lee analyzed a potential danger as the T-1000s surrounded him.

Cameron stared at the scene in front of her. Five T-1000s had Lee surrounded. Realizing she would not be able to fight any one of the participants, Cameron sneaked away.

* * *

Note: I thought I explained the whole time travel stuff in this chapter but if not here's the deal. Every possible unit of time, and science says there is a finite unit of time, is a universe. There are universes that are microseconds ahead of us and microseconds behind us. In all there must be near an infinity universes but they are all exactly the same except that some are behind and others are ahead. All time lines will inevitably lead to Judgment Day except one, which is the Terminator movie universe.

John was conceived by Sarah and Kyle instead of John's original father who we don't know. In order to avoid the paradox, John is simply the half brother of the original John Connor. An interesting side note is that for John Connor to be the same as the original John he would have to be conceived in exactly the same way as the original down to the microsecond which is improbable.

If you go back to some of the previous chapters you will get hints of this revelation as Cameron tends to say "my time" all the time when referring to the future. Also Cameron is a bit vague on Katherine Brewster whenever the subject comes up. Don't worry, it will all make sense eventually. I have been waiting literally months to write this plot line down.


	36. The Stalemate

Mr. Lee was surrounded on all sides by T-1000s that all appeared as police officers. Lee whirled his sword and readied himself for a fight as the T-1000's approached. One of the T-1000s took out a police pistol from his holster. Another took out an MP5 from his chest; his liquid metal chest swirled and then filled the hole where the gun was taken. Another T-1000 revealed a shotgun from his arm. The liquid metal flowed around the shotgun and then morphed back into an arm still holding the shotgun. Another likewise took out a pistol from his holster and pointed at Lee.

Cameron meanwhile met up with John; the two took cover from the fight. "What happened to you?" John asked concerned; Cameron was bruised and bleeding at the lip.

"I will be fine," Cameron answered.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"The T-1000 named Giff has learned to replicate himself," Cameron reported.

"How?" John asked stunned.

"I do not know. There has never been a record of this ability being used. The individual machines in T-1000 must be capable of replication. It was known that they could regenerate damage T-1000s but not in the creation of entire new ones," Cameron said.

"What do we do?" John asked uncertain.

"We must go," Cameron advised.

Lee looked around as the T-1000s took aim. There was a sudden flash of light as pistol, shotgun, and machine gun rounds all hit Lee at once. The explosion of gunfire could be heard by Cameron and John in the distance.

The T-1000s fired rapidly until they were out of ammunition. Pistol cartridges and shotgun shells fell on the cemetery grounds. Lee gave off an intense light as the force field absorbed the gunfire. The T-1000s stopped firing once they had ran out of ammunition.

Lee's force field glowed for a few seconds; segments of his mechanical body could be seen through the camouflage for a brief moment. The T-1000s eyed Lee as they assessed the damage.

Lee remained completely untouched; even his sword was still intact. The T-1000s dropped their weapons on the ground; they would be useless in this kind of fight. Lee quickly stepped forward and sliced a T-1000 in half with his sword through the chest.

Giff (2) formed a blade with his forearm and blocked Lee's sword as Lee went to the next T-1000. Lee and Giff (2) clashed several times as they blocked with their blades. Giff (3) and Giff (4) ran up to Lee's backside and attempted to ram their blades into his back. The force field prevented their blades from hitting the mechanical metal underneath. Giff (3) and Giff (4) clashed with Lee's backside several times creating sparks off him.

Lee swirled around and sliced off Giff (3)'s head and then dueled with Giff (4) with his sword. Giff (1) rose from the ground; the wound he had suffered had disappeared. Lee expertly cut into Giff's metal flesh and sliced through his body several times. Giff (5) violently rammed his shoulder into Lee knocking him to the ground.

As Giff (5) took hold of Lee's right foot, Giff (4) healed from his wounds. Giff (5) picked Lee off the ground and spun him around and after a few swings released Lee. The Asian cyborg crashed into a tombstone and obliterated it before exploding a tree. The force field protecting Lee caused the tree to burn around him.

Giff (3)'s head liquefied and traveled to Giff (3)'s foot. Giff (3)'s body shifted slightly and then his head took form as before. Lee got back to his feet and considered the five. Giff (1) and Giff (2) quickly rushed Lee and took hold of Lee's arms. Giff (3) approached Lee and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist keeping Lee still. Giff (4) and Giff (5) rushed Lee in a second wave and leaped up with their bladed arms. Giff (4) and Giff (5) slashed down on either side of Lee's neck with both bladed arms.

Lee simply stared at Giff (4) and (5), the force field sparked against their blades. Lee went into a sudden and rapid spin; his force field threw the five T-1000s off of him. Lee's right hand revealed itself as a mechanical arm similar in design to the TX. Lee pointed at Giff (1) and fired a plasma burst through his gut. The plasma blast went through Giff's chest and exploded a tombstone behind him.

Giff (1)'s chest slowly healed and returned to normal; Lee turned around and fired at the ground tossing Giff (2) and (3) into the air and away from him. Giff (4) and (5) sliced at Giff with their bladed arms. Giff used his sword to block their attacks, but Giff (4) gave Lee a hard kick knocking him unbalanced. Giff (5) turned his right blade into a hammer and slammed Lee to the face knocking him to the ground.

Lee flipped up and kicked the two T-1000s away. Giff (2) rushed Lee just as Lee activated his left hand weapon. Lee fired an electrical channel into Giff (2) causing Giff (2) to shake and morph uncontrollably. Giff (3) took hold of Giff (2) as electrical energy surged through him. Giff (3) conducted the electricity and pointed at Lee. The electrical energy went through the two T-1000s and blasted Lee with his own attack.

Lee backed off his attack and took a step back as his force field adapted to the energy. Giff (1) confronted with Lee; his right and left arm began to morph. Blades erupted from his arms; his finger became claws. Giff (1)'s arms became filled with blades of various sizes, the smaller ones near his wrist and the larger ones near his shoulder. Lee calmly whirled his sword as Giff (1) approached.

The two clashed with their blades; Lee's force field blasted the grass underneath his feet as he was pushed through the cemetery. A tombstone suddenly exploded as Lee came close to it. Giff (1) continued to advance on Lee forcing him into a tomb. Giff (1) kicked Lee into the tomb where several caskets were held.

Giff (1) and Lee slammed each other across the walls of the tomb causing the stone to shatter on impact. Lee suddenly slashed through Giff (1) with his sword. Giff (1)'s body flowed around the sword and then punched Lee.

The other T-1000s waited patiently as the two battled inside the tomb. There was a sudden explosion as Giff (1) was thrown out a stain glass window. Giff (1) skidded across the grass and got back to his feet. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Lee heard the sirens and then considered the T-1000s. The T-1000s suddenly morphed into other people's appearances to hide the fact that they were all the same. Lee activated his cloaking ability and disappeared from view. The T-1000s observed as a faint disturbance in the air ran across the cemetery. The battle finished, the T-1000s went their separate ways.

* * *

Cameron and John ran towards the street away from the cemetery. Sarah in a car pulled up. "Get in," she ordered.

Cameron and John willingly complied and drove off away from the scene. "Care to explain?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"There are more players now. AsiaNet has sent one of their agents to terminate John," Cameron said.

"Anything else?" Sarah asked.

"The T-1000 named Giff has learned to replicate himself. There are now at least five copies," Cameron said.

"Could it get any worse?" Sarah wondered.

"Yes," Cameron said not comprehending Sarah's expression.

"Where's Derek?" John asked.

"He's at the dump burying the Terminator," Sarah answered.

Cameron took out the chip of the Terminator. "Can you read that thing?" John asked.

Cameron considered the chip. "Yes, I will be able to read his memories, command logs, and daily activities," Cameron said.

* * *

James and Kester got out of their cars and observed the scene at the Alan's Mechanic Shop. A forensics team was already at the scene collecting blood samples and bullet casings. James walked up to a witness in LAPD custody.

"My name is Agent Ellison and still is my partner Agent Kester from the FBI," James introduced.

Alan simply stared at James; his body still twitching from the incident. "What happened here?' James asked.

Kester's eyes stared at Alan as he memorized his appearance. "A big guy dressed in black; like one of those Hell's Angels came to the shop. He had an automatic and began shooting into the garage," Alan said.

"Let me guess. About six feet tall, white, brown hair in a military style haircut," James asked.

Alan simply nodded. Kester eyed James wondering what he knew. "Did you see a young girl or boy?" Kester asked.

"Yeah, they arrived shortly after the shooting. The guy seemed to be firing on them too," Alan reported.

"Where did they go?" Kester pressed.

"I didn't see," Alan admitted.

"May I see a list of your employees scheduled for today," James requested.

Alan nodded and then went into his window shattered office. He took out a registrar of his employees for that day. James looked over the names; one was named Derek but his last name was Reese.

"Thank you for your time," James said giving the clip board back to Alan.

* * *

James was beside himself; they were here. James' cell phone suddenly rang. James picked it up. "The cemetery?" James questioned.

"We'll be there soon," James said and then put the cell phone down.

"We're going to the cemetery down the street. There was another gun fight," James said to Kester.

The two FBI agents drove up to the cemetery and walked through the gates into the field. Some LAPD officers were already on the scene. James saw some of the tombstones shattered. Frowning, James went up to the LAPD officer on the scene.

"What happened here?' James asked.

"We're not sure, but we found a lot of bullet casings in one spot," the LAPD officer said.

The LAPD officer led them to a spot where the bullet cases were collected. "As I see it, there were five guys with five different guns. They circled whatever got shot and they all fired at once in a downward position," the LAPD officer theorized.

James could see a circular burn mark. "This doesn't look like a gun shot burn," James said.

"Well, if they all shot at shoulder height the bullets would pass through the body and hit everyone," the LAPD officer said.

"We did find some bullets in the trees and tombstones at shoulder height," the LAPD officer reported.

"Unless, the one being shot at blocked the bullets," Kester said.

"Not possible, no one could survive this much damage. Interestingly there is no sign of blood," the LAPD officer said.

"How were the tombstones destroyed?" James asked.

"Can't explain that either," the LAPD officer admitted.

"What do you think?' James asked Kester.

Kester considered the scene. There were five gunmen. They all fired at once on a sixth individual in this circle," Kester said.

"How could someone survive that? Not even my bullet proof vest could take that much punishment. And there is no blood," James questioned.

"That, Agent James, is a mystery even for me," Kester replied.

* * *

"Why were you at Alan's Mechanics?" Sarah demanded of John and to a lesser extent Cameron.

"We saw the shooting on the news," John explained.

"So?" Sarah questioned.

"Derek was there, we had to save him," John argued.

"Derek can take care of himself. You shouldn't have gone out," Sarah said angrily.

Derek simply stared thoughtfully; it wasn't quite sure that was an accurate statement. "You're too important to risk your life like that. You could have been killed," Sarah continued.

John was about to explode and tell his mother everything Cameron had told him. Cameron stared at John wondering what he would do. "Okay mom, you were right. I won't do it again," John said finally.

"Good," Sarah said still irritable.


	37. The Shipment

John carefully pulled back a piece of Cameron's scalp as she accessed one of her ports. John then carefully opened the port and took out the chip. Cameron eyed the chip as John carefully placed it on a desk.

"Now insert the other chip," Cameron ordered.

John took the other chip found from the destroyed Terminator and placed it inside Cameron's metal skull. John twisted the chip locking it in. Cameron immediately began to read the contents of the chip. John sat in a chair and waited as she continued to download information. As he looked at her emotionless expression it became more apparent to him that she was totally a machine.

After a few moments, Cameron looked up at John. "It is done," she reported.

"So, what's the deal?" John asked.

"This Terminator was assigned to terminate Katherine Connor. After its successful termination, it was assigned to track down the resistance fighters who were sent to protect Katherine Connor," Cameron said.

"So, you saw the Terminator kill her?" John asked.

"Yes, it was with a 9mm and…," Cameron began.

"Okay stop," John said as she began to tell him.

Cameron looked at John strangely. "Can you connect to other Terminators?" John asked.

"I am receiving orders from Skynet, but only order pertaining to this unit," Cameron said.

"What are those orders?" John asked.

"Skynet orders that unit go to a military base and guard a supply of coltan," Cameron reported.

"What is coltan?" John asked clueless.

"Coltan is a type of metal used for Terminator construction. It is rare in this time but not in mine. Skynet anticipated the need for Terminator units so supplies of coltan were gathered and saved. During the war, Skynet made the population of African into slaves to mine coltan metals. When Skynet could mine the metal on its own, the population was exterminated," Cameron recalled.

"So, you're made of this coltan?" John asked curiously.

"Yes, but only in certain sections. Coltan is designed to be significantly tougher than steel. It is bullet proof and resistant to explosives. It also has a higher melting point than steel," Cameron said.

"So, if we get rid of this supply Skynet won't be able to build Terminators in the future?" John asked.

"Not in my future, but in your future perhaps. It may delay Skynet's ability to produce new Terminator units," Cameron said.

"Do you know where the coltan is?" John asked.

"Fort Irwin Army Base," Cameron said as she read the chip.

"Where's that?" John asked.

"It's northeast of here. It will take us three hours depending on traffic conditions," Cameron answered.

* * *

Derek got back to the house with dirt all over him. "Is it buried?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, no one should find it," Derek confirmed.

"Good," Sarah said pleased.

Cameron and John entered the living room. Cameron stared at Derek and then turned to Sarah. "We have information found on the chip from the deactivated Terminator," Cameron said.

"What information?" Sarah asked.

"There is a coltan supply in Fort Irwin Army Base. We must find the supply and get rid of it," Cameron advised.

"What's coltan?" Sarah wondered.

"It's the stuff Terminators are made of," Derek answered.

Sarah nodded. "How far away is the base?" Sarah asked.

"Not far," Cameron said.

"How are we going to enter an army base, take a shipment, and leave without being detected?" John asked.

"There is a risk," Cameron admitted.

"If we get rid of this shipment will it prevent Terminators from being built?" Sarah asked.

"It will delay Skynet's production, but there are other supplies around the world," Cameron answered.

Sarah thought for a moment as she weighed the decision. "Okay, let's do it," she announced.

* * *

Derek drove the jeep across the dessert highway of California. Sarah was restless as they approached the exit toward the army base. Eventually they got to the entrance sign of the army base.

Two soldiers were guarding the entrance demanding clearances for anyone that drove up. "We have to get rid of those two before they sound the alarms," Sarah told Cameron.

Cameron got out of the jeep before the jeep approached the entrance. "Do you have clearance?" one of the soldiers asked.

Cameron pulled out a pistol and blasted the legs of the two soldiers dropping them. They immediately tried to retrieve their pistols. Cameron crushed the soldier's wrist before he could fire and grabbed the gun away from him. She then searched the two moaning soldiers and took their magazines and pistols.

Cameron then considered their radio in the entrance post. "Do you copy?" the radio asked.

"Copy? Everything is fine here," Cameron said using one of the soldier's voices.

Cameron put the radio down and opened the gate allowing the jeep access into the base. Cameron then considered the uniforms of the two soldiers.

* * *

Moments later, the two soldiers were in their underwear and tied up. Derek and Sarah tested out their uniforms; they roughly fit. Cameron took the radio used by the two soldiers in case she was required to talk again.

"Do you know where the supply is in the base?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it is inside a storage facility," Cameron answered.

Derek drove the jeep into the base as Cameron for threats. Finally Cameron directed Derek to the trucks loaded with coltan in a storage barn. Cameron scanned the bars of coltan.

"They're all here," Cameron said.

* * *

Sergeant Carter walked with several troops to the storage facility. "So, you're saying that if we sell this stuff off, we would all get five hundred grand?" a soldier asked Carter.

"Yes, five hundred thousand dollars," Carter confirmed.

"So, how do we get it out of the base?" another soldier asked.

"I forged signatures. We are clear to move the shipment," Carter answered.

"You're a genius," one soldier joked.

"We leave within the hour," Carter instructed them.

* * *

Cameron turned quickly as she detected soldiers approaching the trucks. "Soldiers are coming," Cameron said.

The four took cover as Carter and six other soldiers entered the storage barn. Cameron scanned Carter and confirmed him as a Terminator. "One is a Terminator," Cameron told the others.

"Do you know the location of the depot?" Carter asked the group.

"Yeah, we have the maps," one of them said speaking for the group.

"Good, thank you for your service," Carter said dismissing them.

The soldiers started walking towards the trucks. "I cannot neutralize all of them and protect you at the same time," Cameron judged.

"Let's follow them," John suggested.

"This is getting too risky. We abort," Sarah said.

"This is our best chance," John protested.

"She's right, too many variables," Derek said.

As they were talking, Carter entered one of the trucks with another soldier and started to drive off with a shipment. The other soldiers approached the group.

"I think I see someone there," one soldier said reaching for his machine gun.

"Damn it," Sarah cursed and raised her weapon.

Immediately the five soldiers began firing at the group. Cameron came into view and targeted the soldiers. The soldiers didn't see her at first but immediately fired on her. Bullets ripped through Cameron's jacket and chest.

Cameron raised two pistols and rapidly fired six shots into the legs of one of the soldiers. He cried out in pain as he fell on his back. The soldiers took cover as Cameron nearly missed another soldier with more gun fire. In the confusion, John went inside a truck with the bars of coltan inside. With metal bars around him it would be impossible for him to get shot.

"We should retreat," Cameron said as the soldiers fired automatic weapons at her.

"Back to the jeep," Sarah ordered.

The three retreated as bullets were sprayed toward them. Cameron was hit a few more times in the back as they retreated back to the jeep. As they approached the jeep, more soldiers came out wondering what was going on.

"Where's John?" Sarah asked alarmed.

"He must be in the truck," Cameron assumed.

"We have to go back," Sarah argued.

"We go back, we're all dead," Derek pointed out.

"Our best course of action is to follow the truck and reacquire John," Cameron advised.

* * *

The rogue soldiers started the engines of the trucks and drove toward the edge of the base. John could sense that he was moving but was not certain where. The wounded soldier shot by Cameron was left behind and was later arrested by military police.

Carter drove his truck west toward Los Angeles. There was a National Guard depot near Los Angeles. The other trucks followed Carter. Carter took up his radio. "Status?" Carter asked.

"We got one wounded. We left him behind, but all the trucks are away," a rogue soldier answered.

"Good," Carter answered.

Derek sped toward the first of three trucks headed west. Sarah took an automatic and blasted out the trucks tires causing it to swerve. The truck immediately slowed and came to a stop. The three got out of the jeep and headed toward the truck.

One of the soldiers fired on them with a pistol. Derek fired back blasting him in the head. The dead rogue slumped to the ground. The other soldier put his hands up as the three pointed automatics at him.

"Check the back," Sarah ordered Cameron.

Cameron peered into the back and then went back to the group. "John isn't there. There isn't any coltan either," Cameron reported.

"Why would you be driving an empty truck?" Sarah demanded of the soldier.

"Two of the trucks are decoys," he answered.

Helicopters began to appear in the distance. "We need to find cover," Sarah said.

"There is a warehouse a few miles from here," Cameron suggested.

* * *

Sarah sat the rogue soldier down and tied his hands behind him. The soldier was in his fifties, slightly balding, and had white hair. He looked harmless tied up and without a weapon.

"Where is the shipment going?" Sarah demanded.

"Who are you people?" the rogue asked.

"We ask the questions," Sarah told him.

The soldier remained silent. "Tell you what. If you can get past her we'll let you go," Sarah offered and then untied the man.

"If you can't you tell us everything," Sarah added.

The soldier nodded in agreement, Cameron looked like a teenage girl. The soldier got off his chair and headed toward Cameron. Before the soldier realized what happened, Cameron punched him to the gut stunning him.

* * *

Carter stopped the truck at the depot. There was a large vault in front of him. Carter activated the controls and opened the large vault. "We will store the shipment here until our buyer arrives," Carter explained to his partner.

Carter then drove the truck of coltan into the vault. The vault was filled with army trucks, jeeps, tanks, and other types of equipment. John could sense the truck had come to a stop and wondered what he should do.

* * *

The rogue soldier fell to the ground stunned and beaten. "Had enough?" Sarah asked.

"I give," the rogue soldier said.

The soldier was tied up and put in the jeep. "Direct us," Sarah ordered.

The soldier looked at a calm looking Cameron and complied. Sarah activated her cell phone and called John.

* * *

John sensed his cell phone buzzing. He picked it up and listened. "John, are you there?' a fuzzy voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," John said.

"Where?" Sarah asked relieved he answered.

"I don't know, I am still in the truck," John said.

"Just stay where you are. We are coming," Sarah told him.

John turned off his cell phone and hoped he hadn't been detected. Carter got out of the truck and stood at attention. "So, when will this buyer arrive?" his partner asked.

Carter turned around and fired into his partner's head killing him. "Thank you for your service," Carter said and then stood at attention once more.

John gave a horrified look at what the Terminator had just done. Another soldier entered the depot and checked the truck. John was immediately discovered. The soldier pointed his pistol at him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"This is just a big misunderstanding," John said trying to talk his way out.

"Explain," the soldier allowed.

"That guy over there just killed his partner. He's crazy. You can't trust him," John told the soldier.

"What?" the soldier said confused and then saw the body next to Carter.

The soldier ignored John and walked over to Carter. John tried to stop him but he didn't want to be detected. "Where's my money," the soldier demanded of Carter.

Carter didn't move or respond. "You hear me? Where's my share," the soldier demanded.

Finally the soldier pushed Carter over. Carter fell forward and immediately used his fists to balance himself. Carter then got back to his feet and grabbed the soldier's throat. The soldier gagged as he was strangled. The soldier got off a shot at Carter, the bullet sliced into Carter's right eye. Carter crushed the amazed soldier's neck and dropped him.

"Thank you for your service," Carter said and went back to standby.

* * *

Derek, Sarah, Cameron and rogue soldier approached the vault but it was now closed. "How do we open the vault?" Sarah asked.

"Carter is the only one with the key," the rogue said.

Sarah frowned and then picked up her phone. "John?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," John replied.

"What's happening?' Sarah asked.

"The Terminator just killed two guys and is just standing there," John said.

"Just standing there?" Sarah wondered.

"He must be on standby to conserve power. He will stay put until he is given another assignment from Skynet," Cameron said.

"So, he won't move until then?" Sarah asked.

"It will take thirty seconds for him to reboot," Cameron answered.

Sarah turned to John. "Does he have a key of some sort on him?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, like around his neck," John observed.

"You have to get the key and open the vault from the inside," Sarah told him.

"Around his neck?" John asked stunned.

"It's the only way," Sarah told him. "You have thirty seconds to open the vault," Sarah added.

"Okay," John said and hung up.

"What would the future John do?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"We will soon find out," Cameron answered.

* * *

Okay, so basically I am getting episode four out of the way while I think of how I am going to connect the next chapters to my overall plot. There isn't much new here, but it's a longer chapter than usual. I should update the next chapter soon.


	38. The Partnership

John stared at the Terminator as it stood perfectly still

John stared at the Terminator as it stood perfectly still. The Terminator faced forward with his back to John. John carefully and cautiously sneaked up behind the Terminator and saw the key necklace around its neck.

John hesitated and then stood in front of the Terminator. It simply stared forward as if it didn't see him. John gulped and then worked to get the key off its neck. With some difficulty he took the key and ran over to the controls. Using the key he unlocked the vault.

As the vault opened, John counted down the seconds. Just as thirty seconds passed, Cameron entered the garage and tossed the Terminator a distance away. Sarah and Derek ventured into the vault and found John.

"We don't have much time," Cameron reminded them.

"Get in the truck," Sarah ordered John.

The Terminator got back to its feet and walked robotically towards the offending party. Derek took a bar of coltan from the back of the truck and tried to strike the Terminator to the face. The Terminator blocked the attack and pushed Derek aside. Sarah aimed her pistol and fired at the Terminator. The Terminator was not affected as bullets sliced into its chest.

Cameron took up the piece of coltan and swung it at the Terminator to the head. The blow stunned it slightly. Cameron backed away and assessed the damage. The Terminator blocked her next attack and kneed her to the gut. He then slammed her to the ground.

John started the truck with the Terminator's keys and attempted to move the truck. The truck's engine roared but wouldn't move. Cameron attempted to get back up but was slammed back down to the ground and then kicked aside by the Terminator.

Sarah entered the truck and considered John's difficulty. "If you are going to save the world you will need to know how to drive stick," she said.

Sarah put the truck in drive with the stick shift. John moved the tuck forward slamming into the Terminator. The Terminator braced for impact and kept the truck from moving. The truck's tires screeched as it burned rubber. The Terminator struggled to keep the truck in place.

Cameron got back to her feet and analyzed the situation. Taking a bar of coltan she swung the piece at the Terminator's legs causing it to lose stance. The Terminator fell underneath the truck and was crushed by the truck's tires. John immediately lowered his speed as he sped forward.

The Terminator struggled to get back to its feet. Metal gears struggled to lift the damaged Terminator. Cameron took the bar of coltan and slammed it over the Terminator's head. The Terminator continued to move as Cameron repeatedly slammed the bar over its head. Eventually the Terminator's head caved in; its red eye blinked out. Derek approached Cameron as she dropped the bar of coltan.

"Is it dead?" he asked.

"Terminated," Cameron answered.

--

Cameron drove the truck at full speed toward a cliff leading to the Pacific Ocean. The body of Terminator and the bars of coltan were in the truck. Before the truck fell over, Cameron got out of the truck and watched as the truck fell over the edge. The truck fell into the ocean, began to sink, and then disappeared.

Sarah, Derek, and John waited for Cameron to return. "It is done," Cameron informed them.

Sarah felt relieved. "So will this change the future?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"Hard to say," Cameron said vaguely.

--

A week later

James Ellison looked over the new evidence in front of him. Blood samples at Alan's mechanic shop came up with strange results. One sample was a type of synthetic blood; it lacked red blood cells. It was the same kind of blood found in Arizona. James also had the blood tested from the dead man at the scene.

There was a bar code tattooed into his arm. The tattoo wasn't recognized by anyone in the office; it had a military theme to it. When the DNA test came back it didn't match anyone in the database. After further tests were made, James found a match with a person in the database.

"I think we have a match on our John Doe," James said to Kester.

"John Doe?" Kester asked confused.

"You know the dead man," James clarified.

"Oh, yes. What did you discover?" Kester asked.

"The DNA matches a guy who might be his father," James said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Kester asked.

"It's on file. Want to take a trip?" James asked.

--

James and Kester drove into a nice LA neighborhood and parked the car. James knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A woman in her forties answered the door.

"Hello?" she asked wondering who the two suited figures were.

"My name is Agent Ellison and this is my partner Agent Kester. We're from the FBI," James introduced.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked clearly confused.

"Is Matt there?" James asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room playing that stupid guitar," the woman said annoyed.

"We have some distressing news about his son. He was shot a week ago," James said.

"His son?" the woman asked clueless.

Matt entered the kitchen and saw the FBI agents at the door. "What's going on mom?" Matt asked; he was a teenager.

"This is Matt?" James asked confused.

"You must have the wrong person," the woman assumed.

"Does Matt have any siblings?" James asked.

"No," the mother shook her head.

"No children from a previous marriage?" James pressed.

"No, I have been married once," the mother said becoming annoyed.

"Do you know this person?" James said finally showing the both of them the picture of the dead man.

They both shook their heads. James took the picture back. "We must have made a mistake. Sorry for taking your time," James said.

James and Kester walked back to their car. "The lab must have got it wrong," James assumed.

"Maybe they are lying. Perhaps we should detain them," Kester suggested.

"Nah, not worth it," James said dismissively.

--

Cameron and Derek sat down to eat pancakes at the table. "Are you going to tell her?" Derek asked Cameron.

"Tell her what?" Cameron asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know the difference between our two timelines? Why we're here in the first place?" Derek asked.

"No," Cameron said simply.

"Does John know?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Cameron answered.

"So, Katherine Brewster is dead in this time. I suppose that fucks up your mission priorities," Derek observed.

"She was dead before I arrived in this time," Cameron said.

"Do you think he'll tell her?" Derek asked Cameron.

"No, he knows her well enough not to," Cameron judged.

Sarah entered the room ending their conversation. "We're moving out, down south," Sarah announced.

Derek and Cameron simply stared at her. "It's getting too hot. We're going to get caught if we stay here," Sarah judged.

"You're suggesting Mexico?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I have some friends in Tijuana," Sarah said vaguely.

"What about Skynet?' Cameron reminded her.

"I know. Derek and I will stay here. You and John will live in Tijuana with Enrique," Sarah said.

"You're going to leave John with her?" Derek said in disbelief.

"Yes, she will keep John safe," Sarah said.

"I will be more useful with you," Cameron protested.

"What is your mission?" Sarah asked once more.

"Ensure the survival of John Connor," Cameron said.

"Then that is what you will do. It will only be for a few months," Sarah said downplaying the situation.

John entered the room as the three talked. "What's up?"

--

Cameron drove a recently stolen car towards the southern border; John was in the front seat bored. It was night which made it easier to stay undetected. As an extra measure, Cameron had turned the lights off making everything out the windows seem completely dark. Cameron's night vision technology allowed her to see through the darkness as if it were day.

"Mind if I put on the radio?" John asked hoping to end his boredom.

"I don't mind," Cameron said still facing ahead.

John tested out some of the stations; many were Country or Spanish music. John finally found a rock station and settled on it. John then turned up the volume to a level that wouldn't have been acceptable for anyone older than their thirties.

Cameron sensed the volume increase and compensated to differentiate sounds. Her visual screen gave her two waves of sound: one from John and the other from the radio.

"Good right?" John smiled as a rock song played.

Cameron stared at John briefly. "In what way?" she asked.

John frowned. "Do you think it's a good song? Could you rock out to it?" John clarified.

"Rock out?" Cameron questioned.

"Yeah, like do you feel the beat?" John asked.

"I feel the vibrations from the music. I can sense the tempo and the melodies," Cameron answered.

John tested a theory. He tweaked the radio so it played Mexican Mariachi music. "Do you like this better?" John asked; the music was painful for him.

"It's a different style," Cameron said.

"Yes, definitely, but do you prefer it to the rock music before?" John pressed.

Cameron calculated various responses. "I like your music John," Cameron said finally.

"Do you like it only because I do?" John asked suspiciously.

"I take it into consideration," Cameron replied.

John shook his head dismayed. "What is your favorite weapon that you have fired so far?" John asked.

"The MP5 automatic," Cameron said quickly.

"So, why can you choose favorites with guns and not music?" John asked.

"Certain weapons are more useful for termination but it depends on the situation. The range of the weapon, bullet size, how fast it fires, and its reloading mechanism are all factors to consider," Cameron said.

John nodded thoughtfully. He realized he was looking at this the wrong way. Music had no purpose like a weapon did. "If you wanted to dance what would be your favorite kind of music?" John asked.

"I have never danced. I do not know," Cameron replied.

"But if you did?" John continued.

"In such a hypothetical scenario I would favor music that would have a distinct beat and tempo so as to coordinate steps and body movement. However, this is not necessary as I can calculate beats and tempos," Cameron answered.

John was stumped and faced ahead. "My opinion doesn't matter John. What matters is that I know what you like and dislike," Cameron said.

"Why is that?" John asked curiously.

"The more agreeable I am to you the more we will be able to cooperate," Cameron explained.

"So you would agree with me on anything?" John asked.

"Unless it pertains to tactical decisions I wish to be agreeable with you in all other matters," Cameron said.

"Are you programmed that way?" John asked.

"No, I choose to. We will have a greater probability of survival if our relationship is a favorable one," Cameron said.

John felt a nervous tingle as he heard her say "relationship." On one hand a girl who agreed with him on everything would be cool. But she would only be agreeing just to keep him happy. He wasn't so sure he wanted that.

"What if I didn't want you to be agreeable with me?" John asked.

"That wouldn't be logical. How would that sustain our relationship?" Cameron asked.

"Well, sometimes people who hook up are not identical in what they like and don't like," John said.

"Is that what you want?" Cameron asked briefly facing him.

"Maybe a little," John allowed.

"I will randomize my preferences more," Cameron agreed.

John wondered what that meant and considered whether he made a mistake. "So, you mentioned we had a relationship. What did you mean by that?" John asked.

"My relationship with you is to ensure your survival. I hope to interact with you in such a way that it increases your probability of survival," Cameron said.

"You are more likely to take my advice on tactical decisions if we have a favorable relationship," Cameron added.

"So, it's like manipulation?" John asked.

"Yes, but all peer bonding is a form of manipulation," Cameron said bluntly.

John let the conversation go, they were near the border. "We should be over the border in ten minutes," Cameron calculated; she turned her lights back on.


	39. The Debt

Cameron picked up her phone and dialed Sarah's number. After a few rings, Sarah picked up the phone.

"We are a few miles from the border," Cameron informed her.

"Good, do you know what to do?" Sarah asked.

"Affirmative," Cameron said and then hung up.

Cameron turned to John. "Firearms are illegal in Mexico, but the government rarely checks," she told him.

"Oh…great," John said becoming nervous.

"Don't worry," Cameron consoled him the best way a cyborg could.

Cameron drove the car through the border into Tijuana. John had been to Mexico many times before and even lived for a short time in Central America; the scenery was not surprising to him.

Cameron scanned the new environment but made no judgments. Cameron's visual scanners converted miles into kilometers and she began to translate the Spanish signs as they came up. A map of where she was going appeared on her visual screen.

Within a few minutes, Cameron located Enrique's house and parked the car next to his house. Enrique, his sister, and Carlos came out of the house as they arrived. Enrique had a bottle in his hand of what was most likely liquor.

"Hi Enrique," John smiled.

"So, she came too huh?" Enrique said as he considered Cameron.

"Yes," Cameron answered.

"Do you bring anything with you?" Enrique asked.

"Yes, guns, lot's of guns," Cameron said.

"We better get them into the house," Enrique suggested.

* * *

After the guns were safely stored away, Enrique got another bottle out and poured John a drink. "Do you drink?" Enrique asked Cameron.

Cameron looked at Enrique curiously. "I can drink," she confirmed.

"Good," Enrique said pleased and poured her a shot of Tequila.

Cameron looked at the shot confused. "You have never had a shot before have you?" Enrique guessed.

"No," Cameron said.

"Just drink it really fast, in one gulp," Enrique described.

"I understand," Cameron said and then took the shot.

Cameron then put down the shot on the table. "Good right?" Enrique laughed.

Cameron considered the drink. "No, it's terrible," she judged.

"Want another one?" Enrique asked.

"Yes please," Cameron asked.

* * *

Hours passed by as Enrique and John talked about past adventures with Sarah Connor. Cameron absorbed the information as they talked. At a certain point their conversation became less sophisticated.

"How are you feeling?" Enrique asked Cameron; she was the same as hours before.

"I'm fine," Cameron said vaguely.

"You're telling me you drank an entire bottle and you're not a little tipsy?" Enrique asked.

"Tipsy?" Cameron wondered.

"It's when you feel drunk or intoxicated," John told her.

"No. Should I?" Cameron asked.

"It just means you have a special talent," Enrique complimented.

Enrique considered the clock; it looked blurry. "It's late. I am going to bed. You two go to sleep soon," Enrique said.

Once he was gone, Cameron turned to John. "Alcohol lowers your ability to function," she told him.

"I know. That's the point. It helps to get relaxed and forget your problems," John said.

"I see. I cannot relax or forget," Cameron said.

John wondered about Cameron. "It doesn't affect you at all?" he wondered.

"The alcohol is filtered by my organic organs but it does not affect my metallic skeleton or cybernetic functions," Cameron answered.

"Eventually the alcohol in large quantities would damage my organic structures but my organic tissue is more resilient than humans," Cameron added.

John yawned as she went into more detail about her organic components. "I got to get some sleep," John said.

"I will see you in the morning," Cameron said.

* * *

The next day, Enrique awoke early the next morning to go to his job. Cameron was outside standing at attention and slowly scanning the surrounding areas.

"When did you get up?" Enrique asked.

"I don't sleep much," Cameron lied.

Enrique nodded understanding. "Well, I am going off to work. I'll be back by five or maybe not. It depends on if I go to the bars or not," Enrique said.

"Understood," Cameron allowed.

"Don't get into trouble," Enrique smirked.

Cameron simply stared at him as he took off in his truck. Cameron watched as he drove off and then continued her scans. Eventually John woke up with a bad hang over.

"I feel like shit," he commented.

"The alcohol has caused you to be dehydrated," Cameron noted.

"Yeah, it sucks," John agreed.

Cameron handed him a water bottle. "Drink this. You're body's immune system is not ready to handle the water here," Cameron said.

"Thanks," John said taking the bottled water.

"Where's Enrique?" John asked as he took a sip of water.

"He went to work. He may or may not be back by five," Cameron reported.

John nodded. "So what should we do?" John asked Cameron.

"We should stay in this location until Sarah and Derek have completed their mission," Cameron said.

"That sounds boring," John objected.

Cameron said nothing. John looked over and saw a basketball. "Want to play some hoops?" John asked.

"Hoops?" Cameron asked confused.

"You know, basketball?" John clarified.

"I could play," Cameron allowed.

* * *

John dribbled the basketball causing it to sway from one side to the other. Cameron's eyes focused on the ball and to a lesser extend John's body. John smirked as he quickly bounced the ball before her.

Suddenly John dashed to the side and went towards the hoop. Cameron followed John's movements but just as he was about to shoot, Cameron knocked the ball out of his hands. John retreated back and got to the ball before it left the driveway.

Cameron calmly approached John as he dribbled it. Cameron immediately extended her hand and knocked the ball away from him and then dribbled the ball herself. The ball slammed the pavement as Cameron dribbled but after a few poundings Cameron adapted.

John attempted to steal from Cameron but was unsuccessful each time. Cameron was able to side step him and shield herself from him as he attempted to steal. Soon she got close enough to the hoop for a shot. Her eyes targeted the hoop and then she threw the ball into the air. The ball went into the hoop with ease.

"You're good," John said amazed.

"Yes, I am good," Cameron repeated.

John and Cameron played for another half hour with the basketball. John was defeated each time as Cameron managed to steal from him. Each time Cameron had the ball she scored. Finally, John had the ball and considered a strategy against Cameron.

"She's a machine so she's thinking logically. I have to use human instinct," he thought to himself.

John did his typical dribble but at the last moment changed his pattern stunning Cameron. Cameron immediately adapted and targeted the ball but it was too late. John got past her and then threw the ball into the air. The ball went through the hoop and scored.

"Yes!" John jumped up excitedly.

"You changed your pattern. You will not succeed a second time," Cameron said.

"You're just upset you lost," John chided.

"The score was sixty to two," Cameron reminded him.

"Another round?" John challenged.

Cameron stared at John and then tensed up as John bounced the ball closer to her.

* * *

Enrique worked in the construction business. It was hard work but it paid well compared to other jobs in the area. Tijuana was always in need of construction. After the days work was completed, Enrique drove his truck to his favorite bar.

Fatigued from work, Enrique sat down and ordered a beer. While he took sips he watched the TV; it was a soccer game. Enrique smiled as he realized his team was winning. While concentrating on the game, he didn't realize that others were watching him.

Two men took a seat on Enrique's left and right. Enrique glanced at them and then turned back to the TV. "Enrique is it?" the man on his left asked.

"Who's asking?" Enrique asked irritated.

The two men glanced at each other and then slammed Enrique on the bar table. The bartender made a discreet exit as the two men pinned Enrique down. Enrique attempted to struggle but soon found a knife to his throat.

"Don't move Enrique. Unless you want your throat slit," a man said from behind.

"What do you want?" Enrique asked.

"You still owe us for taking your family over the border. Did you forget?" the lead man asked.

"I just got a new job. I will have the money," Enrique promised; his head still firmly pinned down.

"Not good enough Enrique. I want my money now," the lead man said.

"I don't have it," Enrique confessed.

"Pity. You will work for me until you can pay off your debt. You have a sister and a nephew I recall. I will have them work for me as well," the lead man said maliciously.

"No," Enrique mumbled.

"Soften him up," the lead man ordered.

The two men punched Enrique to the ground and then proceeded to kick him a few times. Enrique was then dragged out of the bar and thrown to the ground. "Put him in the truck," the lead man ordered.

* * *

John looked at the clock, it was nine. "He should have been back by now," John judged.

"We do not know his social habits," Cameron pointed out.

"We should go find him," John suggested.

"Negative. It's too risky," Cameron objected.

Their argument was cut short as a truck entered the drive way. John and Cameron walked down the drive way as four men got out of the vehicle. "Enrique?" John wondered.

Cameron scanned the men and did not identify them. "No, stay back," she told John.

The four men went towards the house towards Enrique's sister's room. "Their target doesn't seem to be us," Cameron ascertained.

"They're going after them," John realized.

Cameron did nothing as the four men attempted to bust down the door. "Stop them," John told Cameron.

Cameron complied and walked steadily toward the attackers. The four men successfully busted down the door and went inside. Their was a scream as the men entered the house. Cameron approached the door and went inside the house.

The four men barged into every room of the house and held Enrique's sister Maria with a knife. Carlos was also detained by a strong grip. Cameron calmly walked toward the attackers as they prepared to drag the two out.

"Who are you?" one of the men demanded of Cameron.

"Release her and leave," Cameron ordered in Spanish.

The men laughed at showed her their knives. "Get moving kid or you could get hurt," they told her.

Cameron ignored their threats and suddenly grabbed one of the men by the throat. She then lifted him off the ground and then threw him aside. A second tried to stab her but she caught her wrist before he could get to her. She twisted the man's wrist breaking it and then upper cut him to the jaw.

The third man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Cameron. Cameron put her palm around the gun nozzle as it fired causing the gun to explode. The man dropped the gun as it exploded in his hand. Cameron drop the bullet on the ground; her palm slowly healed from the gun shot.

"Don't get any closer or I will kill her," the fourth man said referring to his hostage.

Cameron considered the other three men. "Let her go or I will kill your men," Cameron threatened. She took the second man's knife and aimed it at his head.

"All right," the fourth man said releasing his hostage.

Cameron immediately kicked him hard to the gut and took his knife away from him. Cameron gave the fourth man an expressionless look as she punched him several times. Within as few seconds the fourth man suffered broken ribs.

John waited as Cameron exited the house dragging four men with her. John ran up to her as she let go off the beaten men. "Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yes, but they're not," Cameron observed.

"Why are they here?" John asked.

"I do not know," Cameron said and then turned to the four men.

She picked up one of them off their feet and held him up. "Why are you here? What is your mission?" Cameron demanded.

The man cursed at her and said nothing. Cameron rose her hand and sliced down breaking the man's arm. He cried out in pain as his arm hung loose. "Why are you here?" Cameron repeated.

"It was a job," the man said.

"What kind of job?" Cameron asked.

"Enrique didn't pay up so we were sent to pick up the woman and kid," the man explained.

"What debt does Enrique owe?" Cameron continued.

"I don't know for sure. He owes a favor to this guy named Juan," the man said painfully.

"Where is Enrique now?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, Juan has this club. He might be there," the man said.

"You will show me where he is," Cameron ordered.

Cameron then turned to John and handed him a pistol. "I will reacquire Enrique shortly. I advise that you use this if the other three attempt to move," Cameron said.

"Sure," John said taking the gun.

"Let's go," Cameron ordered the fourth man.

* * *

I wanted to get involved in an organized crime arc for a little bit. Cameron's response to the alcohol was a tribute to Commander Data's response in Star Trek 7. I have created a new forum for this story on the Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles forum under Terminator 3 A New Life. I will respond to all comments and will integrate ideas into new chapters. I have a skeleton plot for the future of this story but there is plenty of filler material than can be added.


	40. The Rescue

Cameron drove her truck to the club while being directed by her hostage. Using his unbroken left arm, the hostage pointed to the club's location. Cameron drove into the parking lot and then walked around the truck to the passenger door. She open the door and then threw her hostage out.

"Please don't hurt me," the hostage whimpered as Cameron grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up.

"You are no longer required," Cameron stated and then threw him against the club's outer wall knocking him out cold.

Cameron walked away from the scene and proceeded to enter the club. A security guard attempted to stop her as she went inside. Cameron crushed the guard's hand sending the guard to his knees and then went inside.

The club was loud with popular Mexican music. Many people were dancing in the center, there was a bar, and some strippers present. Cameron scanned the environment for potential threats and looked around for either Enrique or Juan.

As she casually walked around, some of the guests gave her odd looks. It was not usual for a teenage American girl to be allowed into the club. The injured security guard requested back up into his radio while he shook his hand in pain.

* * *

Juan sat on his desk and looked down on a tied up Enrique. Enrique had his hands tied behind his back and was sited in a chair facing Juan.

"The rest of your family should be here shortly," Juan smiled at Enrique.

"You are a despicable man," Enrique insulted.

Juan smirked and then smacked Enrique to the face hard. Suddenly the doors opened revealing Cameron. Juan's two security guards rose to attention as she entered.

"Who are you?" Juan asked confused.

"Your men have failed. I will now reacquire Enrique," Cameron announced.

Juan frowned at this news. "What incompetence," he muttered.

"Get her," he added to his security guards.

Cameron grabbed the two men and slammed their heads together knocking them out. Juan watched in amazement as the two men fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Cameron walked pasted the two men toward Juan. Juan took out a pistol and aimed it at Cameron and fired at her head.

The bullet hit Cameron to the forehead causing her head to tilt slightly. Cameron considered the wound and then glared at Juan. A confused Juan shot her two more times in the chest and then fled his office. Cameron walked over to Enrique and untied him.

"You're shot," he exclaimed.

"I will be fine," Cameron said.

Her forehead wound quickly healed as if nothing had happened. "You must leave," Cameron told Enrique.

"What about you?" Enrique asked.

"I will kill Juan. He's a too great a threat," Cameron said bluntly.

"You're just a girl, what can you do?" Enrique doubted.

"Don't worry about me. You must go…now," Cameron insisted.

* * *

Cameron kicked open the locked door where Juan was hiding. Two security guards with shotguns approached her as she entered. Cameron stared at the two guards and was suddenly shot by shotgun blasts. Cameron was hit a few times and fell to the floor stunned.

"Get rid of the body," Juan ordered.

The guards nodded and walked over to her. Cameron rose up and punched the first guard flinging him across the room. The second guard aimed his shotgun at her, but Cameron grabbed his gun preventing him from shooting her.

The guard struggled with Cameron as he was unable to break her grip. Cameron tightened her grip and threw the guard into a wall causing it to crack. The guard head butted her but was stunned as he hit solid metal; he received a gash on his forehead. Cameron twisted the gun out of his hands and then hit him hard to the head with the butt of the gun.

The first guard got back to his feet and rushed Cameron with his shotgun in hand. Cameron did a one hand pump action with her confiscated shotgun and blasted a hole in the guards chest killing him. The guard slumped to the ground and bled out.

Cameron threw her empty shotgun aside and continued her search for Juan. Breaking open another locked door she found herself in a long hallway towards the outside. Her visual scans saw Juan in the distance running toward the exit. Cameron increased her speed and ran towards Juan.

* * *

Juan exited the hallway and found himself on the street. Taking his keys he ran towards his car and opened the car door. Inside he struggled to turn the ignition on as Cameron approached him. Unable to get the right key, he looked up and saw Cameron staring at him. Cameron slammed her fist through the window and knocked the door off its hinges.

Juan cried out fear and suddenly activated his car. Cameron attempted to grab Juan but he took off in his car down the road. Cameron calmly watched as his car disappeared. Frowning she went back inside the club.

Enrique stayed in the club hoping to blend in; he didn't have a vehicle to get home. Cameron was able to spot him in the crowd and confronted him. "Time to leave," she said.

"Okay, do you have a car?" Enrique asked.

"Yes," Cameron replied.

The two exited the club and walked over to the car. "My truck is back at this bar," Enrique said.

"I will drop you off," Cameron allowed.

* * *

Enrique was shaking like a leaf as Cameron drove. "Thanks," Enrique told her.

"Your gratitude is not required. You are still necessary," Cameron replied.

"I'm flattered," Enrique said sarcastically.

"Have you sustained injury?" Cameron asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Enrique said. "You're bleeding," Enrique said alarmed.

"I am aware of that," Cameron confirmed.

"We need to get you to a clinic or a hospital," Enrique said.

"Negative, my injuries are not extensive," Cameron objected.

Enrique wasn't so sure but he didn't want to argue after what he had just seen. "What interest did those men have with you?" Cameron questioned.

"I owe some debts," Enrique said vaguely.

"How much?" Cameron continued.

"About twenty grand," Enrique admitted.

Cameron stared at Enrique and then back at the road. "The best course of action would be to terminate these men. All of them," Cameron said.

"You're serious?" Enrique asked stunned.

"Affirmative. I will need names, addresses, and work schedules," Cameron listed off.

"Wow, you're more dangerous than Sarah. You're just a kid," Enrique protested.

"You are correct. I am more dangerous," Cameron agreed.

* * *

Cameron drove up to Enrique's house and went towards the entrance of the house. Upon entering the house, Cameron found John waiting patiently. "Is he okay? Did you find him?" John asked.

"I have reacquired him. He will be on his way here soon," Cameron replied.

"You got shot up," John observed.

"Yes, a 9mm bullet and 12 ga shotgun rounds," Cameron confirmed.

"Are you okay?" John asked concerned.

"I have some tissue damaged but none of my systems are damaged," Cameron answered.

Cameron sat in a chair and took off her blood stained jacket. "I require a cutting tool and clothes," Cameron said.

John nodded and went off to get some items. While John was away, Cameron took off her bloody t-shirt revealing her bra. John walked in with some clothes and a tool box. He suddenly hesitated as Cameron took off her bra and put it aside.

"John, I require pliers and a knife," Cameron said.

John nodded and then snapped himself out of it. He gave the pliers and knife and put new clothes on the bed. "I think I will leave now," John said feeling uncomfortable.

"No, you may be useful," Cameron requested.

"Oh, okay," John muttered distracted.

Cameron took the knife and worked on the shotgun pellets lodged in her breasts. She then used the pliers to pull the pellets out of her flesh. "Bandages," Cameron requested of John.

John got the bandages out and stripped some off. Cameron continued her operation as she carefully removed all of the bullets. "Now wrap the bandages around my upper torso," Cameron told John.

John nodded and then wrapped the bandages around her breasts and back. When John was good, Cameron looked down and examined herself. She then approached a mirror and looked at herself. "It is acceptable," she said.

"Shirt," Cameron asked of John.

John complied giving her one. Cameron put on the shirt and then faced John. "How do I look?" Cameron asked.

"Beautiful," John said stupidly.

Cameron stared at John curiously. "I mean, you look normal. All okay," John clarified.

"The injuries should heal within twenty four hours," Cameron estimated.

"Nothing permanent?" John wondered.

"My healing ability is quicker than humans. I do not develop scar tissue," Cameron explained.

"That's good," John commented.

Cameron took out her pistol and examined it. "I intend to terminate Enrique's creditors. You're permission is not required but I value your input," Cameron said bluntly.

"Uhmm…why do you want to kill them? Wouldn't that cause more problems?" John asked.

"Enrique owes them twenty thousand dollars. They could hinder our mission," Cameron explained."

"If there is a way save life, that's what I would do," John said.

"I understand," Cameron replied.

"Do you ever feel embarrassed?" John asked curiously referring to what had just happened.

"I do not feel emotion. On occasion I make facial expressions to express communication to humans in order to receive a desired result," Cameron said.

"So, you don't feel modesty?" John continued.

"Modesty is a human social trait. Humans cover their bodies with clothes out of fear of exposure, a fear of being rejected. Not all humans are the same in their sexual desirability, so some humans cover their bodies to shield their inadequacies," Cameron theorized.

John hadn't thought of it like that; it seemed to make sense. "So, if you could you wouldn't wear any clothes?" John asked.

"Clothes can provide a useful purpose. It protects my epidermis from cold, disease, and other harmful elements. It does prevent some movement and agility," Cameron said.

"Depending on the situation, clothes may not be useful. However, since I interact with humans it has become necessary to wear clothes at all times," Cameron added.

"So you don't care about fashion or anything like that?" John asked.

"No, I only require clothes that allow me to move quickly, blend in with society, and protect my organic components from the environment," Cameron answered.

John considered Cameron's words with some amazement; she was the only girl he knew that didn't care at all about fashion, clothes, or shopping. John decided to test her still. "So you wouldn't ever wear heals?" John asked smirking.

"No, it prevents movement. I prefer these tennis shoes instead," Cameron said referring to her already preexisting shoes. "I would only wear heals if allowed me to blend in during social occasions; otherwise I would not," Cameron said.

"Let me ask you a question," Cameron requested.

"Shoot," John allowed.

Cameron simply stared at him. "I mean, go ahead," John corrected himself.

"Why do you always wear clothes around me even when it is not necessary?" Cameron asked.

John blushed slightly. "Well it's because…," John stammered.

"Is it because you psychologically see me as a human female?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, something like that," John said embarrassed.

Cameron registered his uncomfortable body language. "Are you attracted to me?" Cameron asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah, you look very attractive. Any guy would say the same. It's just that your….like a machine underneath. There's no way around that," John said.

"We all look human on the outside," Cameron responded.

Enrique's truck entered the drive way. Cameron cocked her pistol back and then proceeded to exit the room leaving John with his thoughts.


	41. The Retaliation

Cameron approached the truck and put her pistol up as Enrique exited the vehicle. "It's just me," Enrique said putting his hands up. Cameron scanned the vehicle and put her weapon down.

"There were men here," Cameron told him.

"Is everyone all right?" Enrique asked alarmed.

"They're fine," Cameron said.

"Thank God," Enrique said crossing himself.

Cameron gave Enrique a blank look. "You should have told us about your debts. You should have told us of the threat assessment," she accused.

"I know. I fucked up," Enrique admitted.

John exited the house and joined up with Cameron. "This complicates our mission," Cameron said.

"We should leave soon before more come back," Enrique suggested.

"We should take the fight to them," Cameron objected.

"You crazy, they are an organized criminal unit," Enrique protested.

"They're only human," Cameron reminded him.

"That's right. What the fuck are you anyway?" Enrique asked referring to earlier.

"Cybernetic organism, a TOK 715," Cameron replied.

"What does that mean?" Enrique asked.

"Metal endoskeleton surrounded by living tissue," Cameron clarified.

"No shit. Well, that seems pretty advance. So you're a robot, one of those terminators Sarah talked about it. I bet Uncle Bob was one too right?" Enrique guessed.

"Yeah," John confirmed.

"Amazing, so you're from the future?" Enrique asked of Cameron.

"Yes, the year 2044," Cameron replied.

"So the nuclear war, its all true," Enrique wondered.

"It is one possible future," Cameron allowed.

"All right, the only way to get to the syndicate is to find Juan," Enrique told Cameron and John.

"I will find him," Cameron promised.

* * *

"This crazy teenage girl beat up all of my men and killed one of them. I barely escaped with my life," Juan said over the phone at his hotel room.

"That's fucking hilarious Juan. You couldn't handle a simple job and got beat up by a girl, an American girl at that," the other end said.

"It wasn't my fault," Juan excused himself.

"I want that money from Enrique. You're the bookie, its your job to get it to me. Now, finish this job and report to the warehouse. We're going to have another shipment soon," the other end ordered.

Juan hung up the phone and rested on the bed wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"Is a man named Juan staying there," Cameron asked in Spanish over the phone.

"Yeah, room 101," the clerk said on the other end.

"Give me your address there," Cameron ordered.

* * *

Juan woke up upon a nock on his door. Just as he was about to open it, the door was kicked open knocking Juan to the ground. Cameron walked into the dark room and brought Juan to his feet.

"Who do you work for?" Cameron demanded.

"Crazy bitch!" Juan cursed.

Cameron tightened her grip grinding him into the wall. "Tell me now," Cameron insisted.

"They'll kill me," Juan exclaimed.

"I will kill you if you don't talk," Cameron threatened.

"Okay, there's this guy named Jose' and he has a monopoly on the cocaine here. He has a warehouse just outside of the city," Juan began.

Cameron released Juan. "Write down the address," Cameron ordered giving him some hotel paper.

Juan wrote down the address on the paper. "How many men does Jose' have?" Cameron asked.

"At least thirty," Juan answered.

"Are they armed?" Cameron continued.

"Yeah, there is no way you could get inside," Juan told her.

"Your continued existence depends on it. We're leaving," Cameron said dragging Juan with her.

* * *

Cameron drove her car to the warehouse. Even though it was night, the warehouse was busy at work as it dispensed cocaine into vials and bags. Cameron took out two MP5s and made sure they were loaded and ready to fire.

"Who are you?" Juan asked stunned.

"Wait here, and don't move. I will find you," Cameron ordered.

Juan simply nodded understanding what she meant. Cameron exited the car and walked over to the warehouse. She was dressed in black so the guards weren't able to see her at first.

"Stop," they said as she approached.

Cameron pulled out her two guns and fired into the two guards killing them instantly. Cameron considered the lock on the door and then broke it with her bare hands. Cameron pushed the doors open and walked inside.

The workers and guards looked at her as she calmly entered the building. Cocaine was being poured into bottles and vials. The powder was all over the desks and the floor. Cameron's eyes scanned the substance and determined its make up.

"Shoot her," someone said.

Cameron took aim and fired at the guards; her visual screen targeted each guard. Without hesitation or remorse, Cameron blasted each one of the guards killing them. The workers scrambled to get away as Cameron fired on them. Bullets went through the air occasionally hitting Cameron.

The bullet firing caused a fire which caused the cocaine to burn. Cameron walked through the smoke and flames unaffected. The guards were not so lucky as Cameron fired into their fiery bodies. Her ammunition running low, Cameron slammed another magazine into her guns. Within a short time, Cameron had finished her termination. The last one left was Jose'.

Cameron calmly walked through the room and fired into the head of an injured guard as he tried to reach his gun. Her torso, right leg, and the left side of her face were bleeding from bullet wounds. Cameron pointed her gun at Juan and then clicked; it was empty. Tossing the guns aside, Cameron moved in for a physical kill.

Jose' was a powerful man and muscularly built. He swung at Cameron and punched her to the forehead. Cameron was unaffected and crushed his wrist. Juan escaped her grip and backed away stunned.

"You are an American no? You can't do this," Jose' protested.

Cameron kicked Jose' hard sending him to the ground. Cameron then picked Jose' up and dragged him across the warehouse towards the cocaine batch and then forced his nose onto the table full of powder. Jose' was forced to breathe in the cocaine as she pushed down. Cameron waited patiently as Jose' coughed and struggled to free himself.

"There is a tunnel system underneath the ground leading to the border. Where is it?" Cameron demanded.

"Fuck you," Jose' replied.

Cameron took a hold of Jose' face and forced it into several vials breaking glass all over the table. Jose' cried out in pain as his face began to bleed profusely. "You will tell me now," Cameron said.

"Okay, there is a basement to this place that leads to the tunnel. I can show you," Jose' said.

Cameron allowed him back up and followed him to do the basement. Jose' then opened a door leading to an elaborate tunnel system. There were wires leading to lights throughout the tunnel.

"Your assistance is no longer required," Cameron said and took out a pistol.

"Wait," Jose' protested.

Cameron fired a round into Jose's head and proceeded into the tunnel.

* * *

Cameron went back to the car after finishing her task. Juan obediently stayed in the car. Cameron opened the car door and threw Juan out of the car. She was slightly injured with metal endoskeleton revealed in some places.

"Go," Cameron ordered Juan and then went back to her car.

Juan took a hint and ran away as fast as he could from her. Cameron analyzed her injuries and then ignited the engine. There was a sudden explosion as she turned the key. Car pieces were thrown in all directions.

Cameron got out of the fiery car and limped away from the flames. Taking her pistol she stared at the running Juan and fired. The bullet hit the back of his head killing him. Cameron stumbled to get away from the flames and then took out Juan's cell phone she had confiscated.

* * *

John picked up the phone as it rang. "Hello" John answered.

"John, I need some assistance," Cameron said in a fatigued voice.

"Are you okay?" John asked alarmed.

"I am still functional, but the car is destroyed," Cameron said.

"Where are you at?" John asked.

Cameron gave him the address. "Okay, we'll be right there," John promised.

* * *

Enrique and John found Cameron near the burning wreckage of the car. Cameron was on the ground; her clothes burned and blood stained. "What happened?" John asked stunned.

"The car exploded on ignition," Cameron said.

"Can you move?" John asked.

"Yes, but in doing so my organic muscles will rip open. I must heal for a moment," Cameron said.

John sat down next to Cameron as her wounds slowly repaired themselves. "I need water," Cameron requested.

Enrique got a water bottle out of the truck and gave it to Cameron. Cameron took the water bottle and drank it down quickly. "Do you have more?" Cameron asked.

"Sure," Enrique said getting some more.

"What happened there?" John asked referring to flaming warehouse.

"All targets have been terminated," Cameron replied.

John stared at Cameron in shock and awe. "All of them?" he wondered.

"Ninety eight percent, some workers escaped," Cameron admitted.

Cameron took her second water bottle and drank it quickly. "I will require some food to assist in the healing of my organic components," Cameron said.

"No problem, whatever you want," Enrique agreed.

John put his arm around Cameron as they waited for Cameron to recover. Within a short time the fire from the car burned out.

* * *

James picked up his phone; it was late at night and he was still at his desk. "Agent Ellison," James answered.

"Turn on the TV," the Chief told him.

James gave a confused face but turned on the TV across from the room. "Turn to CNN," the Chief said.

James complied and watched the news while still holding up his phone. The anchorman was talking about a large drug bust on the American southern border. "Apparently an elaborate tunnel system was built by drug traffickers to transport drugs across the border by Mexican nationals. Now reports show that all of the workers and armed men have been killed," the anchorman began.

James stared at the screen in shock. "A total of 103 men have been killed in the tunnel system and to a warehouse where large supplies of cocaine were being produced," the anchorman added.

"Good God," James exclaimed.

"I want you and Kester to get down there immediatly. You two are the best," the Chief said.

"Thank you sir. We will be there," James said and then hung up.

As if on cue, Kester walked into James office and gave him a completed file. "We're going to the border," James announced.

"What for?" Kester wondered and then looked at the Television.

"That's why," James pointed out.

Kester stared at the screen for a moment. "You seem tired James, I'll drive," Kester offered.

* * *

Cameron laid herself on a bed and stared up at the ceiling motionless. John looked over her; she looked like a wreck. Her injuries reminded him of the first Terminator's injuries after they fled the Cyberdyne building. The Terminator's chest and face had been shot up by machine gun rounds. He never knew if those wounds would have healed; it died shortly thereafter.

"Will those wounds heal?" John asked with genuine concern.

Cameron turned to John. "In time I will be completely healed. For this process to work I must stay motionless. With your permission I wish to go into standby mode," Cameron said.

John nodded. Cameron gave John a grateful look and then closed her eyes. John gave Cameron a curious look; it was the first time she ever slept since they met.

* * *

Author's Note: I have made a new story that is a prequel to this story called Cameron's Journey in the SCC story listings. Feel free to make comments about either story there as well. There is also a forum in the TV section under SCC where I invite anyone to make comments directly relating to this story. As for this chapter, most of it was written a week ago, so I couldn't pull out of the storyline, but the organized crime arc is over for maybe a short time. I wanted to make sure you guys know how violent Cameron is capability of being before I enter a more peaceful storyline.

Relationship between John and Cameron? I have heard of such stories, some are good and some are bad. If its going to happen it will be so gradual you won't even notice, maybe another 40 more chapters away, Lol, or it may never happened at all.

Reader questions: What about Sarah X Derek or does it weird you guys out that John's stepfather would also be his uncle at the same time? Should apparently single James Ellison meet Miles Dyson's wife and kid at some point? What is Enrique's ultimate fate?


	42. The Interrogation

It was almost morning by the time James and Kester got to the scene. "I am Agent Ellison and this is Agent Kester from the FBI," James introduced to the INS agent on charge.

"A major tunnel system was discovered on our side of the border. It's definitely drug related," the INS agent said.

"Anyone in custody?" James asked.

"Yeah, we got three," the INS agent reported.

"I would like to talk to them," James said.

"Will you need an interpreter?" the INS agent asked.

"I am fluent in Spanish," Kester interjected.

"Excellent," James said pleased.

* * *

James and Kester walked over to the three Mexican nationals. The three were bleeding as if they barely escaped with their lives. "What happened?" James asked; Kester interpreted.

"A girl, she killed everyone. We barely escaped," one of them said.

"What did she look like? Was she Mexican, American?" James asked.

"She looked American with brown hair but she had glowing blue eyes," a second said.

"Was she armed?" James asked.

The three nodded. "She had machine guns and pistols. She killed everyone in the tunnel," they said.

"Do you know why?" James asked.

The three shrugged. "Now, the three of you were tunneling drugs. What kinds of drugs?" James asked.

"Cocaine," one said.

James nodded. "How many of you were there?" James asked.

"About one hundred," one said.

James simply stared at them. "You're telling me that nearly one hundred are dead," James demanded.

The three nodded. James shook his head disbelieving and went back to the INS agent. "They tell me one hundred are dead in their," James said doubtfully.

"I would say that is about right. We're still bringing out bodies," the INS agent said.

"How could one person do this?" James asked.

"Maybe she had help, maybe they shot each other up," the INS agent said with little concern.

James doubted the INS agent's theory. "Could this have been a military exercise?" James wondered.

"If it was we didn't hear about it," the INS agent replied.

A few black SUVs drove up to scene. Ellison and Kester turned to vehicles as they parked nearby. A dozen suited men came out and walked towards them. "You FBI?" they asked.

"Who's asking?" James demanded.

"We're from the CIA, we're taking over this case," the suited individual said showing a badge.

"CIA? Who are you? What's your name?" James asked.

"Can't do that sir," the suited man said.

"I will see you in court," James threatened.

"You do that sir, but we have already informed your chief. Good day sir," the suited man said and then walked towards the detainees.

James and Kester walked off stumped. James picked up his cell phone and called the chief. "I got the CIA interfering with my investigation," James complained.

"I know, they called me up a little while ago. There isn't anything we can do," the chief said.

"Come back to LA," the chief ordered.

"Will do," James said irritably.

"Agent Ellison, I wish to continue with the investigation here," Kester volunteered.

"The chief wants us back in LA, we are no longer in charge here," James said unhappily.

"I have some vacation days stored up. I can continue to investigate in Mexico as a private citizen. I may be able to find something," Kester said.

James considered Kester's plan. "Keep me informed on your vacation plans," James smiled.

"Of course," Kester said mimicking James smile.

* * *

Cameron's eye lids shot open; it was late morning. Cameron looked around and saw John slumped over on a chair; he was still asleep. Cameron gave John a curious look and then got out of bed. The sheets of the bed were stained with blood.

Cameron went over to a mirror and saw that most of the damage had healed. She then walked over to John to wake him up. "John," Cameron called out.

John woke up and took a few moments to focus. "Did you sleep on this chair the whole night?" she asked.

"Yeah," John said sleepily.

"That's not efficient. You should go to your bed," Cameron advised.

"Well…I wanted to keep on eye on you," John said embarrassed.

"Thank you for your concern," Cameron said.

"Are you healed?" John asked.

"My organic components are 96 percent healed," Cameron replied.

John could see a few exposed metal pieces on her face, but they were almost unnoticeable. "Do you want something to eat?" John asked her.

"Yes, thank you," Cameron smiled.

* * *

Enrique was up and about as John and Cameron entered the kitchen. "What would you like? Anything?" Enrique offered.

"I like pancakes," Cameron said.

Enrique gave her an odd look. "Pancakes it is," Enrique said cheerfully.

"Want some orange juice?" John asked Cameron as he took out a cartoon.

"Yes, thank you," Cameron requested.

Cameron eyed John as he poured her a glass. John went around the table and took a bite into his toast. Cameron slowly drank her orange juice as if she was a normal human.

"Good?" John wondered.

"The quality is similar to American," Cameron said.

John smiled at the confused Cameron. "How does it taste?" John clarified.

"I don't know. I can't taste," Cameron answered.

"Then why do you like pancakes?" John smirked thinking he caught her.

"Pancakes are rich in nutrients for my organic components," Cameron replied.

Cameron turned to see Enrique working on a pancake mix. "Can you put chocolate chips in the pancakes?" she asked him.

"Sure," Enrique said.

John gave her a weird look wondering why she would insist on chocolate chips. "They are for you," Cameron told him.

"Oh, cool," John said pleased.

* * *

Sarah looked at the news intently on the television screen. Derek came into the living room and was placing bullets in magazines. "What is it?" he asked seeing her face.

"There was a drug bust on the Mexican border," Sarah said.

"Since when did you care about that?" Derek asked.

"Over one hundred people were killed by an unknown gunman," Sarah clarified.

"Oh," Derek said realizing her concern. "Do you think she would have?" he wondered.

"I don't know. We send them down to Mexico and in a few days this happens," Sarah said with an annoyed tone.

"Call John up. Find out," Derek suggested.

"I think I will do that," Sarah said picking up her phone.

* * *

The phone rang in the kitchen, but Enrique was too busy to answer it. John got up and answered the phone as Cameron continued to nurse her orange juice. "Holla," John answered.

"John, this is mom. What's going on over there?" Sarah demanded.

"What do you mean?" John lied.

"Were you involved in that drug bust?" Sarah asked.

"Drug bust? No, why would I be involved in that. I am trying to keep a low profile," John continued.

"Has Cameron been with you the whole time?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she never leaves my sight, it gets a little annoying," John sighed.

"Oh, if there are any problems give me a call," Sarah said.

"Sure mom. Everything is fine here," John said reassuringly.

"All right, I love you," Sarah ended.

"I love you too," John said and hung up.

Cameron eyed John as he sat down and ate a pancake. "Thanks John, you saved my ass," Enrique said as he gave him another one.

"No problem," John said taking another bite.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she put down the phone. "What's wrong?" Derek asked seeing her reaction.

"He's a terrible liar," she said.

"Should we go down there?" Derek asked.

"No, he seems fine and Cameron is with him. Let's keep our focus," Sarah said referring to their present target.

Derek smiled upon seeing her enthusiasm. "His name is Andy Goode. He was an intern at Cyberdyne before you blew it up," Derek said giving her a picture.

"Now, all we have to do is find him," Sarah muttered.

* * *

Agent Robert Kester entered Tijuana with a rented car; he was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and jeans. With his pale complexion and dirty blond hair he looked obviously American. Kester looked around in all directions as he entered his new environment. As he went through the paved streets of Tijuana, he took out a folder and grabbed a picture of John Connor.

* * *

Somewhere in Southeast California.

CIA Interrogation

The three drug traffickers were placed in separate interrogation rooms in a facility that was not on a map. A suited individual came into one of the interrogation rooms and sat down in front of the detainee.

He calmly took out a briefcase filled with folders and papers. "Let's start at the beginning," the agent said in Spanish.

"What did the gunman look like?" the agent asked.

"She was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes," the detainee said vaguely.

"How tall?" the agent continued.

"A little shorter than me," the detainee answered.

The agent stared at the detainee and then wrote down five foot six inches on his form. "Was she Hispanic, white?" the agent asked.

"White, she was pale," the detainee answered.

"How old?" the agent asked.

"A teenager," the detainee answered.

The agent stopped writing. "Like mid-twenties?" the agent clarified.

"More like sixteen. She looked to be the same age as my daughter," the detainee insisted.

"Okay, so what happened?" the agent asked.

"She was inhuman, a monster. She shot down everyone before anyone could pull off a shot. When she was out of ammunition; she took our own guns. When she was out of ammunition with those she tore through men's chests with her bare fists," the detainee said.

"How did you escape?" the agent asked.

"I don't know. She walked near me and looked at me. Then she walked off down the tunnel," the detainee said.

"Were you armed?" the agent asked.

"No," the detainee said.

The agent closed his folder with his writings. "I am going to bring in a sketch artists. Just tell him how she looked and we will get a better of idea of what she looked. like Can you do that for me?" the agent said.

The detainee nodded indicating he would comply. The agent smiled and then walked out of the room.

* * *

The CIA agent rejoined his colleagues outside the interrogation room as the sketch artist entered the room. "Are they all saying the same thing?" the agent asked the others.

"Pretty much," they told him.

"After we get a sketch on the gunman we will send them back to Mexican police for prosecution," the agent ordered.

* * *

Later that day, Cameron and John went shopping on the coast in the tourist areas. After getting her clothes shot up, Cameron was in need of another outfit. The two were dropped off by Enrique who gave them extra spending money.

"It's called bartering. You know what that is right?" John asked Cameron.

"Yes, negotiation on the price of a good or service," Cameron answered.

"Just don't threaten to kill someone while you do it," John advised.

"I won't," Cameron promised.

Cameron approached a booth selling sunglasses among other trinkets. Cameron's eyes scanned each sunglass for a perfect fit. Finally, Cameron found one that fit. "See something you like," the store clerk said in English.

"I like these," Cameron said pointing to a pair.

"Good choice," the clerk said taking the black sunglasses. "That will be fifteen dollars," the clerk said.

"Ten dollars," Cameron objected.

The clerk shook his head. "Fifteen," he insisted.

John smirked at Cameron's lack of success. Cameron and the clerk stared at each other, neither giving ground. Cameron's eyes suddenly flashed blue for a second. "All right, twelve," the clerk allowed.

Cameron smiled. "Thank you," she said as she paid the clerk.

Cameron rejoined John and put on her sunglasses. "Was that good?" she asked.

"Yeah, you didn't kill him so I think that was good," John said. John looked at Cameron as she wore her sunglasses and was reminded of the Terminator five years ago.

"Why do you wear sunglasses?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"You as in Terminators, you always wear sunglasses," John remarked.

"Our eyes are sensitive to sun light. It is difficult to regenerate the tissues of the eye," Cameron explained.

"Any other reason?" John wondered.

"It makes us look intimidating to humans," Cameron answered.

* * *

Agent Kester walked down the booths looking in all directions for a familiar face. He approached a booth selling sunglasses. "I need a pair of sunglasses," Kester said picking out a black pair.

"It will be twenty dollars," the clerk said.

"I will buy them for twenty dollars on one condition," Kester said.

"What is that?" the clerk asked.

"Have you seen this boy?" Kester asked showing a picture of John Connor.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sure there is some scientific reason for why Terminators like sunglasses other than it's cool, so I gave it a shot. As for the CIA, I am going to keep it real, so no James Bond references will be used but I do wish to have the military be aware of what's going on with this case. Now they have a sketch of what Cameron looks like. As for Enrique, I am not too sure what I will do with him in the future. While this is not a RPG, you guys have some input on the development of a chapter while I work out these filler chapters. Keep in mind that every chapter I submit I usually have another chapter ready to go, so review quickly.


	43. The Bonding

Agent Kester stood over the clerk with a blank stare; a picture of John Connor was in his hand. "Maybe I remember him," the clerk owner said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Kester asked confused.

"It will cost you an extra fifty bucks," the clerk said.

"Fifty dollars for you to remember?" Kester asked.

"Yeah," the clerk said boldly.

Kester stared at the clerk for a few seconds and then pushed him to the ground. Kester then stepped around the booth and dragged the clerk towards the back out of sight. The clerk was wheezing from the punch he had received to the chest.

"John Connor, was he here?" Kester asked showing him the picture.

"Yeah, and this other girl," the clerk said frightened.

"What other girl? Did she have brown hair, pale complexion, and blue eyes?" Kester listed off.

"Brown eyes, not blue," the clerk said.

Kester calculated what the clerk was telling him. The TOK 715 unit was with John here and was responsible for the deaths in the tunnel. Kester picked up the clerk and raised him off the ground by the neck.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kester said as he snapped his neck.

Kester walked back toward the front of the store and took his sunglasses. With one hand he opened the sunglasses and wore them over his eyes. Satisfied with his look, he walked off.

* * *

John perched a sombrero on Cameron's head. Cameron simply stared at John and then looked up at her hat. "Does this make me look Mexican?" Cameron asked innocently.

John shook his head. "You have to be born Mexican and you don't look Mexican even with the hat," John said.

"This hat may prevent my vision," Cameron noted.

"Its to protect from the sun," John told her.

"Oh, you should have it then," Cameron advised.

John smiled sadly, she was not having his kind of fun. He took the hat off and placed it aside. "What about the dresses here?" John asked.

Cameron turned to the clothes hanging up. Her eyes scanned their dimensions and then calculated whether they would fit her. "Are you looking for your size?" a Mexican woman asked.

"Yes," Cameron answered.

"What is your size?" the woman asked.

"I don't know. What dimension are you referring to?" Cameron asked.

The woman simply stared at her and then looked through a few dresses. "This one probably fits you," she said.

Cameron looked over the dress. Her eyes scanned the garment; it was a match. "This matches," Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron walked away from the store with a new white Mexican styled dress. "How do I look?" Cameron asked.

John gave her another look over. Her dress was white with some red string that went around the dress in three places, her shoulders were bare, a red sash was wrapped around her waist, and the dress went down to her ankles. "It looks good," John complimented.

"Does it make me look fat?" Cameron asked.

"No, where did you get an idea like that?" John asked.

"I overheard some tourists," Cameron said.

"Well you don't," John said.

"Thank you John," Cameron replied.

* * *

Kester vigilantly scanned the area for John Connor or the TOK 715 unit. He calculated a strong probability he would be able kill John Connor even if the TOK 715 unit intervened. In any case, Kester sent out a signal to the TX on John's location.

The TX ordered Kester to continue his search for John and to terminate him whenever possible. The TX also confirmed for Kester that no other units were in the area; he was alone. The TX then sent out a map of Tijuana into his database.

* * *

James approached a retired police officer at his apartment; he was in a wheelchair. He was in his fifties, divorced, and living by himself. "My name is James Ellison of the FBI," James introduced.

"What can I do for you?" the man asked.

"Just a few questions about the Cyberdyne break in," James said.

The man sighed. "I already told my superiors everything that happened. It's in my report," he said irritably.

"I read the reports, and I am not buying it," James said seriously.

"Heh?" the man asked confused.

"I had a new autopsy done on Miles Dyson. He died of several bullets from a low caliber consistent with a MP5. The bullets fired by Sarah Connor were of a different caliber, that of a .380 pistol. Back in '94 forensics wasn't able to pick it up but now we have the technology to know for sure," James said.

"You accusing me of killing Dyson?" the man asked outraged.

"That's exactly what I am saying. Now, you can stop lying to me and tell me the truth and this will remain between us. Or I can have the DA reopen this case for submitting a false police report and murdering Miles Dyson," James threatened.

"Okay, we shot him. But he was holding a remote detonator of some kind. We didn't know what it could do, there were barrels of explosives everywhere. It was totally self defense," the man said.

"I believe you. So, Dyson wanted to destroy Cyberdyne willingly?" James asked.

"Don't know for sure, but it looked like it. He didn't seem forced like a normal hostage would have been. He detonated the bombs just before he died," the man said.

"Why didn't you report this?" James demanded.

"My superior didn't want to ruin the reputation of our finest scientist so he suggested we pin the blame on Sarah Connor," the man answered.

James considered the man's wheelchair. "The male subject you opened fire on. What happened?" James asked.

"We gave him plenty of warning but when he wouldn't drop his weapon we opened fire on him. We all unloaded all of our clips but he wouldn't go down. I thought I saw metal on his chest, like some sort of body armor underneath his clothes. But we shot him everywhere and he kept coming at us. Then he shot all of us in the legs crippling us," the man said with a resentful tone.

"Do you know how he survived?" James asked.

"No idea. He was like a machine," the man said.

* * *

Sarah entered a AT&T cell phone store; the one Andy Goode worked at. Sarah walked through the store and pretended to examine the different kinds of cell phones. Andy was busy with some customers unaware that Sarah was checking him out.

Once he was done with a set of customers, Andy came over to Sarah to assist her. "Need any help?" he asked friendly.

Sarah turned around and faced Andy; he didn't seem like someone who would end the world. "No, thank you," Sarah said and continued to look at cell phone designs.

"You know, two hundred million people world wide use a cell phone now. It's connecting the world like nothing before it," Andy pitched.

"Is that right?" Sarah said thoughtfully.

Any picked up a cell phone off the rack. "These new ones have text messaging," Any pointed out.

"Why would I need that?" Sarah wondered.

"Well, if you need to contact someone but its too loud to talk, you can text. Or if you don't want someone to overhear your conversation," Andy said.

Sarah nodded in understanding, that could be useful. "I'll take two," Sarah requested.

Andy smiled pleased; he hadn't made a sale in a few days. "I'll box these up," he said excitedly.

Sarah watched as he went to work examining him as if he were a target. Sarah paid him for the cell phones and left the store. Sarah placed the phones in her truck and was about to leave when Andy came up to her window.

Sarah fought the urge to become startled and yell at him. "Hey, I was wondering if you would be interested in getting a cup of coffee sometime," Andy asked awkwardly.

Sarah smirked, "When?"

* * *

Sarah got back to house and found Derek watching TV. "Anything interesting?" Sarah asked him.

"John F. Kennedy Jr. died," Derek answered without emotion.

Sarah paused at the news. "How?" she asked.

"Plane crash. Him and his wife," Derek added.

"Is he important in the future?" Sarah asked alarmed.

"Nah, I never heard of him," Derek said dismissively.

Sarah viewed the television screen as the anchors detailed the account. "Anything on your end?" Derek asked.

"I set up a date with Andy Goode," Sarah said.

"A date? We're suppose to kill him," Derek objected.

Sarah looked at Derek and searched for jealousy in his face; he gave nothing away. "There's no need to kill him if we find out how he created Skynet. Maybe all we have to do is change events so he doesn't do whatever it is he will do," Sarah suggested.

"That's taking a big risk," Derek pointed out.

"If we kill him we won't be able to question him about what he knows," Sarah reasoned.

Derek sighed resigned. "You're acting a lot like her you know," Sarah reminded him.

"You mean that machine. I am nothing like her," Derek said resentfully.

Sarah smiled at his demeanor. "I was just kidding. Lighten up," Sarah chided.

* * *

Later that day, John and Cameron visited the beach. John wore a t-shirt, swim trunks, and sandals as he walked onto the beach. Cameron was in a two piece bikini that wasn't too revealing. Cameron stepped onto the beach with her bare feet and sensed its texture.

Cameron put her hand in the sand and watched as the sand fell from her open palm. "How does it feel?" John asked.

"Different. I have never seen or sensed sand before," Cameron said.

"What about the ocean?" John smiled pointing it out.

Cameron looked up and scanned the ocean waves. "No, I have never been to the ocean," Cameron said.

"Do you know how to swim?" John asked.

Cameron's mind immediately looked up articles and simulations on swimming. "I don't know," Cameron admitted.

"Come on. I'll show you," John suggested.

Cameron followed John to the beach and waited as the water flowed around her feet. Cameron noticed the temperature difference as the nerves in her foot interacted with her metallic sensors. Cameron looked at her foot as the water flowed away from it and went back out. Looking up she saw John in the water up to his waist.

Cameron mechanically walked through the water, the waves not affecting her movement. "I am sensing rip tides. Do not go out much farther," Cameron advised John.

"It's okay. I have been to the ocean plenty of times. Nothing to worry about," John said dismissively.

Cameron continued to walk farther into the ocean as John began to dive in. She watched intently as John went below and then above the waves. Cameron waited as a large wave hit her at eye length and then flowed around her. Cameron blinked her eyes as the salt began to irritate them. Sensors told her brain the damaging effect salt water had on the eyes. As another wave hit her, she closed her eyes protecting them.

When she opened her eyes John was no where to be seen. Cameron scanned above the water for him but could not locate him. After a few seconds of scanning she determined that he must still be under water. Cameron went below the surface and used her mechanical eyes to locate him. The water was cloudy, but Cameron could see a faint image not to far away.

Cameron pushed forward toward John but found it too inefficient. Diving into the water, Cameron activated her swimming program and raced through the water faster than an average human. Locating him she brought his head to the surface but he was not responsive. Cameron scanned his body for distress and found that he wasn't breathing.

Cameron quickly pulled John to the beach and threw him onto the ground face up. She immediately bent down and started CPR on him. Cameron took a breath and then used her mouth to breathe into John. Her lips pressed against his as she formed a lock. Immediately John coughed up water and started breathing erratically. Cameron watched John closely as he continued to cough up salt water.

John opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of Cameron over him. Some locals ran over to them offering to help. "Is he okay?" one of the youths asked in Spanish.

"He's fine. Thank you," Cameron replied back in Spanish.

John shook his head disorientated. "A crowd has formed. We should leave," Cameron said seriously and pulled John to his feet.

* * *

I have changed Andy Goode's details in this story. He was the intern with the Lully pop that asked Dyson where the hand came from in Terminator 2. His age should be similar to Sarah's in 1999, maybe a little younger. The SCC statement that Sarah Connor killed Dyson doesn't seem to make sense, clearly the SWAT team shot him and should have reported it.

Next up: Sarah goes on a date with Andy Goode, James visits Tarissa Dyson, and Kester continues his pursuit.


	44. The Discovery

James Ellison walked up to the door of the Dyson's residence. It was a large house outside of the suburbs of Los Angeles. Ellison was impressed by the size of the house; Mr. Dyson was a rich man before he died. He came to the door and knocked hoping someone would be home.

Tarissa Dyson opened the door and looked at James; she didn't recognize him. "My name is James Elisson, I am with the FBI," James said.

"Is there a problem?" Tarissa asked defensively.

"No problem. I was hoping you could help me out by answering some questions," James said.

Tarissa didn't see the FBI agent as a threat and let him inside. James sat himself down in the living room while Tarissa gave him some coffee. "Thank you," James said taking the cup.

Looking around the rather large house, he noticed two children walking into the kitchen. Danny and Blythe looked at James curiously and then went into the kitchen for a snack. Tarissa sat down next to the FBI agent with her own cup.

"I have questions about your husband, the night he died," James began.

Tarissa nodded signally he could continue. "What happened the night of his death?" James asked.

"I was interviewed by the LAPD. It's in the police report," Tarissa answered.

James took out the police report from his briefcase. "I have read it several times. Almost memorized it, but there are some problems with it. The neighbors told the police that they could hear gunshots at the house at 9:30pm. Dyson didn't arrive at the Cyberdyne building until 11:30pm. What happened during those two hours?" Dyson asked.

Tarissa looked at James wondering whether to tell him the truth or not. "I also have you checking into a nearby hotel at 11:00pm. You didn't escape with the children at the soonest opportunity. You waited an hour and thirty minutes," James pointed out.

"You're good," Tarissa commented.

"No," James shook his head. "It's just the LAPD on the case didn't make all the necessary checks," James said.

"Sarah Connor, her son, and another man came to the house. They held all of us hostage and then they allowed the children and I to leave if Dyson would help them destroy the Cyberdyne building," Tarissa explained.

"They held you hostage for two hours? Why?" James asked.

Tarissa was flustered as she tried to keep her story straight. "I don't know why they stayed that long," she admitted.

"Blood residue was taken at the house, it matched Miles's blood. Who shot him?" James asked.

"Sarah shot him," Tarissa answered.

"Who fixed the wound?" James asked.

"Sarah's friend, he stopped the bleeding," Tarissa replied.

"Why did he do that?" James continued.

"I don't know. Maybe he thought Miles was needed later," Tarissa speculated.

"You know what I think? I don't think Sarah killed Miles. I think the LAPD SWAT team did. The autopsy stated that Miles was shot by several small caliber bullets consistent with a MP5 SWAT issued weapon. The bullet in his shoulder was of a different make, the one he got at the house," James said.

Tarissa just stared at James. "I talked with the SWAT team leader. He won't admit he made a mistake, but he told me that his team fatally shot Miles and that Miles detonated all of bombs in the Cyberdyne building. If that's true, Miles willingly went with Sarah Connor to destroy all of his work at Cyberdyne, even helped them," James said.

"In addition, all of Dyson's work was destroyed on his personal computer as well all of his papers. Sarah could have probably burned the papers and folders, but I doubt she could have deleted Dyson's protected files," James concluded.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Tarissa asked becoming nervous.

"I have interviewed men who have told me they unloaded an entire clip on a guy and he doesn't fall. I have seen men with metal in their skulls. Help me, what is going on?" James pressed.

"All right. Sarah's friend, he wasn't human. His hand was completely cybernetic, just like the robotic hand in Miles' lab," Tarissa began.

"A prosthetic?" James guessed.

"No, he took a knife and cut into his arm and pealed the skin off. He told us everything about what was going to happen in the future," Tarissa said.

"What happens in the future?" James asked curiously.

"He said that on August 27th 1997 Skynet would become self aware and then there would be nuclear war," Tarissa told him.

"Destroying the hand and the chip along with all of his work at Cyberdyne would stop Skynet from coming into being?" James asked.

"That's right," Tarissa confirmed.

"And Miles believed this?" James asked in disbelief.

"Sarah's friend, he was able to detail everything Miles had done at Cyberdyne. Everything he had done in the past and in the future," Tarissa said.

Doubts started forming in James' head; everything was coming together but the conclusion was impossible. "Did the man's hand look like this?" James asked and showed Tarissa a picture of the robotic hand.

Tarissa nodded. "Has Sarah Connor contacted you since the bombing?" James asked.

Tarissa shook her head indicating she hadn't. "If she ever contacts you give me a call. I can help," James said giving Tarissa his card.

Tarissa accepted his card and escorted him to the door. "I hope you can figure all of this out," Tarissa told him.

"I hope so too," James agreed.

* * *

Cameron dodged a punch by John and then elbowed him to the chest knocking him down. John got to his feet instantly but Cameron was faster. She took a hold of him and threw him to the ground. John swung his leg out to kick Cameron's legs from underneath her. Cameron steadied her stance despite the blow and then swung her fist down on the floor barely missing John's head.

John got back to his feet and punched Cameron to the chin. Cameron caught John's punch between her chin and sternum and then used her two hands to slam his shoulders. John collapsed on the floor stunned. Cameron advanced on John but he kicked her away to the chest. Cameron steadied herself unaffected by the blow and pulled John to his feet.

John elbowed Cameron hard to the chest pushing her back a step. He then twirled around and punched her hard to the chest with his left hand. Cameron attempted to kick him to knee but missed as John avoided her attack. John punched Cameron hard to face knocking her back another step. Finally John took the offensive and began punching Cameron back step by back. Cameron was forced back by the blows towards the end of the room. John pinned Cameron against a wall and smirked at his success.

Cameron suddenly kneed him hard to the gut causing him to fall to ground stunned. John coughed in pain as he held his gut. Cameron lowered her fists; he was no longer a threat.

"Why the hell did you do that?" John gasped.

"You became over confident," Cameron told him.

"That hurt," John exclaimed.

"You are not sufficient to defend yourself even against another human. You will be no match for a cybernetic organism," Cameron judged.

"Okay, I get it," John allowed.

"Shall we begin once more?" Cameron asked.

John nodded and got back to his feet. Cameron waited for John to begin his attack and then suddenly pushed him to the ground stunning him. Cameron calmly walked across the room towards John; her eyes glowing blue.

* * *

James entered the Microsoft Corp office building in downtown Los Angeles, it was a rather large skyscraper. James used the elevator to get to the one of the top floors and was greeted by a receptionist. "I have an appointment," he claimed.

The receptionist took James name and made the necessary call. "He is ready to receive you," the receptionist allowed.

James entered the next room and shook hands with a corporate leader William Tyler. "What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"What can you tell me about Cyberdyne?" James asked.

Tyler just smiled. "We partnered with them back in the early 90's, but since the bombing we cut our loses and gave the contract over to the US Air Force," Tyler said.

"Do you know which division of the Air Force?" James inquired.

" Sorry, that's classified. Not even I know that," Tyler admitted.

James was stumped for a moment. "I know that Cyberdyne was working on a prosthetic hand and a computer chip which were stolen from the lab. Where did they come from?" James asked.

"The chip and the hand were developed in the lab," Tyler lied.

James smirked upon writing this down. "In 1984, Cyberdyne was an auto making business using robotic technology to build cars. How did it develop so quickly that it would receive millions of dollars in government contracts by the US military," James asked.

Tyler looked slightly uncomfortable with the question. "We decided to change our focus," Tyler said.

"Why would Cyberdyne build a broken computer chip. The chip that was stolen was cracked and had a large section chipped off," James questioned.

"Accidents happen, it must have been damaged in an experiment," Tyler answered.

"So, why not duplicate another one?" James continued.

"We couldn't, it was one of a kind," Tyler said.

"You know what I think. I think that Cyberdyne didn't actually invent the chip. I think it got the chip from somewhere else. You guys tried to duplicate it but you couldn't," James theorized.

Tyler shrugged. "I don't involve myself in these details. All I know is that when we got the government contract Cyberdyne stock went up sky high and collapsed with a thud after the bombing. I lost a small fortune myself," Tyler said bitterly.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell me who bought Cyberdyne's assets or I am going to get a federal warrant on all of your files concerning the missing chip and hand," James threatened.

Tyler stared at James stunned. "But its classified," he stuttered.

"I know," James smirked.

Tyler looked around the room as if someone could help him. "Okay, Cyber Research System of the US Air Force bought all of the assets from Cyberdyne. They have a base somewhere in southern California," Tyler whispered hoping his office wasn't bugged.

"Thank you for your cooperation," James said standing up.

"So it won't be necessary to check our files?" Tyler hoped.

James shook his head. "No, have a nice day," James said and left the office.

Tyler shank in his desk chair wondering what had just happened. "The applicant is waiting for you," the receptionist told him by way of phone.

"Send her in," Tyler allowed.

James entered the waiting room and was about to leave when a blonde woman walked towards Tyler's office. The woman was dressed in a red business suit; her hair was in a professional bun, and her eyes were blue. James and the woman exchanged glances and then went on their way. The TX turned around and saw James leaving into the elevator. Once he was gone, the TX entered Tyler's office.

James frowned as he exited the office building, he couldn't shake off the odd feeling he got from that woman in the waiting room. Shrugging it off, he proceeded to LAPD.

* * *

John blocked Cameron's attack but was quickly subdued by an upper cut by Cameron's left hand. John found himself on the floor once more. "You're hesitating," Cameron observed.

John knew why; he couldn't fight a girl with this kind of intensity. It didn't feel right. John got back to his feet and went back into a fighting stance. "Do not hold back," Cameron told him.

John nodded and then went on the offensive. Cameron blocked John's punches but then he changed his style and suddenly punched her hard to the jaw. Cameron quickly pushed John down causing him to flip onto his back. Cameron's sensors detected that she had a bleeding lip from the last attack.

"Good, we should end now," Cameron said.

John sighed relieved. Cameron wiped the blood off her lip. John watched in fascination as her lip healed within seconds; her bruises quickly disappeared. "I have sustained injury on purpose; not because I could not avoid your attacks. If you can learn to hurt me you will be able to hurt anyone. You must be willing to fight anyone, even your own mother," Cameron instructed.

* * *

I hope to use James to exploit all of the obvious plot holes in Terminator and Terminator 2. Unfortunatly, the dialogue took up too much space so I will be submitting more on Kester and Sarah Connor in the next chapter. From what I could detect in SCC, James has a special interest in Miles Dyson because of their shared race. So here are the plots so far. Feel free to add more plots to the list.

Sarah Connor and Derek Reese are spying on Andy Goode, a former intern at Cyberdyne. This involves dates and possible homicidal impulses

James is examining all of the evidence on Miles Dyson and Cyberdyne

Cameron and John interact with each other in Tijuana Mexico during the summer months

Kester is in Tijuana searching for John and Cameron.

The TX has applied for a position in the Microsoft Corporation

Asian Cyborg is still working in the LA area

Giff is up to no good in LAPD


	45. The Date

John held out his two cards out in front facing him; he was ready to bet. Cameron eyed John's hands as he lazily tossed five chips into the pile. Cameron had her cards on the table; she had already memorized her cards and didn't need to look a second time.

"That's five hundred," Cameron reminded him.

"I know," John smirked; he had a good hand.

Cameron took five chips of her own and placed them in the pile. She then took the first card off the deck and placed it down and then three more cards face up. John glanced at the three cards and then at his own. Cameron stared as well; her eyes created the greatest possible combination.

John smiled on the inside. He had two Jacks and two sevens; a high two pair. He took five more chips and threw them into the pile. Cameron's computer mind calculated potential probabilities, one of which, was the possibility of two Jacks and two sevens. She called.

Cameron placed another card down and then another face up; it was a King. For a split second, John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Cameron stared at John; she noticed. "Check," John said tapping the table.

"I raise three," Cameron said tossing three chips into the pile.

John looked at his cards nervously but kept his cool. Cameron's expression didn't change; a perfect poker face. John couldn't read her at all, and wouldn't be able to unless she chose to. John reluctantly tossed three chips into the pile.

"Trying to steal the pot?" John asked.

"Maybe," Cameron said cryptically.

Cameron put the next card down and put the next card face up; it was another King. John stared at the King, the card that could doom him. The cards on the table were a Jack, a seven, a two, a King, and another King. Cameron gave no indication as to what she had. John tried to consider the risks. She could have a high pair with a King or three Kings. She could even have a full house.

Cameron studied John's facial expressions as he considered his next move. The slightest twitch was noticed; the way his pupils dilated, his skin temperature, and even the tapping of his index finger on the table gave her knowledge on what he had.

"Check," John said finally.

"I raise two thousand," Cameron said without emotion.

John watched as she casually moved an entire stack into the pile. John shook his head, "I fold," he said.

Cameron collected all of the chips and placed them neatly into a stack. John looked at his chip stack; it was almost nothing now. Cameron had won every single hand. John knew he could beat her somehow; she had to have a weakness.

He had asked her earlier whether her vision could see the backside of cards. She had told him no. "It must be me," he concluded. "She's reading me like a book," John considered.

* * *

Andy Goode and Sarah Connor drank glasses of wine and made small talk. Sarah would on occasion pour more wine for Andy and herself. She was used to it, but he was evidently not. They were both at Andy's house in the suburbs of Los Angeles.

"So, what kinds of interests do you have other than selling cell phones?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I used to be this computer technician. I created the Turk," Any began.

"The Turk?" Sarah asked curiously wondering if it was some sort of super weapon.

"It plays chess," Andy said excitedly.

Sarah hid her surprise. "Are there computers that do that already?" she asked.

"True, but this one is much smarter. It literally thinks like it was sentient. It has a mind of its own. It adapts to different scenarios," Andy told her.

"Sometimes I make the same move twice in exactly the same way, and it makes different choices," Any added.

Sarah nodded indicating her understanding. "So, do you play with it in your free time?" Sarah asked.

Andy smiled. "Well yes, but I am going to submit it to a science fair. The winner will get a military contract," Andy revealed.

Sarah smiled with Andy at his potential success, but on the inside she knew he would have to die.

* * *

John had doubled up on his chips and was close to getting back his original amount. "All in," John smiled confidently to Cameron.

"I call," Cameron said.

John gave her a stunned look; he didn't expect her to call on him. Cameron put her cards face up; she beat him slightly with a better two of a kind. John looked at her speechless.

"Impressive John. It took the original John three weeks to win a hand against me," Cameron told him.

"How did you know I was bluffing?" John asked curiously.

"I didn't. It's time to go," Cameron reminded him.

John gave her a confused look. "Enrique is taking us to a restaurant," Cameron said.

"Oh, right," John remembered.

* * *

"It was a wonderful night," Sarah told Andy as she left.

"I would like to see you again," Andy hoped.

"Sure, you have my cell phone number," Sarah said reminding him of the sale a few days before.

"Right," Andy said.

Sarah gave Andy a brief kiss and then walked back to her truck. Seducing men to get her way was never a problem for Sarah Connor. She had done it countless times in various countries in the pursuit of money, weapons, and safe haven. Andy Goode was no different nor was Derek.

"So, was there a reason why I had to wait that long," Derek asked annoyed as Sarah entered the truck.

"He has a computer that can play chess," Sarah told him.

"And?" Derek wondered.

"It's super smart. He's going to enter it into a science fair. The winner gets a military contract," Sarah said.

"The beginning of Skynet," Derek considered.

"Right, so I am going to see him again in a few days and learn more," Sarah informed him.

"Why not kill him?" Derek asked.

"We might not have to. I just need to know more about it, and if its as bad as we think it is I will torch his house," Sarah reasoned.

"I just don't see why we can't…," Derek began.

"Look, don't do anything without talking to me first," Sarah ordered.

"Yes mamm," Derek said annoyed as he drove off.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Several Microsoft technicians entered the board room; the TX was one of them. The regional Vice President in charge entered the room and started the meeting.

"Soon Windows 2000 will be in every new computer. This breakthrough will make us surpass our Apple competition," the Vice President said confidently.

"How close are we in getting the bugs out?" the VP asked the table.

"We are in the process…," the lead technician began.

"I need it done now," the VP pressed.

"I can work out the bugs within the end of this month," the TX offered.

"That's what I am talking about," the VP said pleased.

"How?" the lead technician asked.

"I will show you," the TX told him.

"Get to it," the VP said with enthusiasm.

The TX and the lead technician sat down at the computer console. The TX could use nano-probes to control the computer, but it was important to show the ignorant and foolish computer technicians how to solve their problems. The TX rapidly typed code into the system and worked furiously to correct the errors. The lead technician watched her in awe.

"I have never seen this kind of work before," the lead technician said amazed.

"Give me work to do and I will instruct you," the TX said.

"You got a deal," the lead technician said pleased.

* * *

**Pescadera State Hospital**

James walked into Pescadera and confronted Dr. Silberman. "I want to see your video surveillance from the time Sarah Connor escaped," James ordered.

Dr. Silberman frowned at the overly eager FBI agent. "You have already collected all of our video tapes," he complained.

"Do I need a search warrant?" James asked losing his patience.

"All right. Come with me," Dr. Silberman allowed.

James entered the security system room, a security guard was staring at the television screens. "Get the tape from May 2nd, 1994," Dr. Silberman ordered the security guard.

The security guard looked through the archives of tapes and found it. "Usually we would have erased these tapes," the guard remarked.

"This one is a special case," Dr. Silberman told him.

James and Dr. Silberman watched the screen as the tape played. The tape showed several police officers walking away from an interrogation room. "Why are they here?" James asked.

"They were asking Sarah Connor questions relating to her son's foster parents' death," Dr. Silberman explained.

"How were they killed?" James asked.

"I don't remember," Dr. Silberman admitted.

James continued to watch the tape for a few moments, a police officer approached the front desk and said a few words to the receptionist. The video camera rotated away from the front desk and came back to the desk once again; the police officer was gone. The confused receptionist looked around briefly for a moment but saw nothing.

"Back up the tape," James ordered.

The tape was backed up to the point where the police officer was chatting with the receptionist. "Freeze," James ordered; the tape froze on the police officer's face.

James stared at the police officer's face in amazement and some fear. Dr. Silberman also stared hard at the police officer's face.

"Do you know this man?" Dr. Silberman asked.

"Yeah, I have seen him before," James recalled.

The face on the screen was that of a man with pale complexion, short brown hair, it was the same police officer James met at LAPD.

* * *

James waltzed into LAPD and confronted Giff. "You were there at Pescadera in 1994," James accused.

Giff gave James a blank stare; his partners were alarmed by James' tone. "You must be mistaken," Giff replied.

"I have you on tape," James said annoyed. "What were you doing there?" James questioned.

Giff rapidly calculated what James was talking about. "It must have been a different officer. Are you certain without reasonable doubt that I was there?" Giff asked.

James knew what Giff meant and he didn't like it. "There were reports that a cop opened fire in Pescadera the same night," James continued.

"Are you accusing me of something agent?" Giff asked calmly.

"No, I guess not," James said realizing he wouldn't get anything out of Giff. "I want the files on the murder on Todd and Janelle Voight," James ordered.

"Certainly," Giff said pleasantly. "Murder cases do not expire," Giff added.

James was handed a file with all relevant information; there wasn't much there. "Is that all?" Giff asked.

"For now," James said and walked off.

Giff eyed James as he left. "What's he talking about. You didn't join the police force until 1996," Giff's partner said.

"I wish I knew," Giff replied.

* * *

Author's Note: Cameron and John are playing Texas Hold'em Poker. James investigation is almost over. There isn't more information I can give him on the Connor case. A confrontation with the Connors seems inevitable or is it?

These chapters are being difficult for me because I don't particularly like the Andy Goode episodes in SCC; episode three was the worst episode in my opinion. So, you get to decide. Does he live or die?

I hadn't considered a HK being sent back before, but there are a few problems with the idea. Skynet was destroyed in Chapter 1 of this story so I would have to do some serious revision to send anything back through time. Also in 2039, time displacement technology was developed enough so that non-organic material could come through allowing the T-1000 to emerge in Terminator 2. I don't really buy the idea that the TX and the T-1000 simply fooled the sensors with their physical appearance. More likely they used a biological energy field to pass through. The HK could similarly create a biological field without the need for human tissue. In any case, I don't know what I would do with a HK at this moment but I won't rule out its possibility in future chapters.


	46. The Capture

**A Few Days Later **

Andy Goode walked out of his car and saw flames erupting from his house. Immediately he ran to his house but it was already too late; the fire had consumed most of his house and the smoke was too thick to get near. Fire fighters were on the scene attempting to put the fire out.

Andy sank to his knees in devastation as he saw his house crumble before him. His beloved Turk, a combination of several computer systems in his closest was surely destroyed. Sarah watched as Andy mourned the destruction of his life from afar. She had set the blaze with the help of Derek who was waiting in the truck a distance away. They had been overly careful not to get caught, they used gloves to hide fingerprints and simple gasoline to lit the fire.

Certain the Turk was destroyed, Sarah walked back to the truck. She was slightly saddened by what she had done to Andy but it was necessary to prevent Judgment Day, the End of the World. Andy's house would have to be a necessary sacrifice to save billions of lives. These were justifications Sarah thought about as she walked back. But even after thinking it through, she still felt guilty for what she did to him.

"Is it destroyed?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, there's no way it survived the fire," Sarah said with certainty.

"All right, I hope its enough," Derek remarked as he drove away.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Cameron and John walked by a large Church in a Tijuana neighborhood. Some worshipers were leaving the Church; they blessed themselves, made the sign of the cross and then left. Some chatted with the local priest for a few moments before leaving to their houses.

"Why are some societies more religious than others?" Cameron asked.

John shrugged. "Maybe they are in more need of hope," John suggested.

"Religion is the opiate of the masses?" Cameron continued.

"Where did you get that idea?" John asked.

"Karl Marx, German philosopher, founder of economic socialism…,"Cameron began to list off.

"I get it," John interrupted.

John shook his head after some thought. "I don't agree. I think that regardless of circumstances everyone needs hope, even the fortunate. Money, it doesn't bring happiness," John said.

"Religion brings happiness?" Cameron questioned.

"It can for some people," John said vaguely.

"Does it bring happiness to you?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. I guess so. I haven't had a normal life you know," John answered.

"Do you want a normal life?" Cameron asked.

John smirked at that. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**A Week Later **

Sarah answered her phone at the house; it was Andy. Sarah listened for a little while and frowned. "That's great Andy. I am really happy for you,." Sarah lied.

Derek looked up wondering what the conversation was about. "Sure I can make it," Sarah said and then hung up.

"What's up?" Derek asked.

"It was Andy, he's rebuilt the Turk," Sarah told him.

Derek gave her "I told you so," look. "He's entering his new Turk into a science fair. The winner gets a military contract," Sarah informed him.

"We have to stop him from getting that contract," Derek said resolutely.

"I agree. We leave soon," Sarah informed him.

* * *

Sarah and Derek entered the science fair in a large convention hall in Los Angeles. Sarah looked around and saw dozens of different technological advances. One of them looked like an unfinished robot. Sarah frowned at it. "Would she ever be able to stop progress?" she wondered.

Derek was in the same building a distance away. They couldn't afford to have them together in the same place, especially if Sarah were to continue the act of dating Andy. Sarah approached Andy's spot in the Convention. A smiling Andy greeted her and gestured her over to his station.

"Since the fire, I have rewritten the code from memory," Andy said showing her the new Turk.

Sarah looked at the new Turk, it looked like a set of rectangles stacked on top of each other. A computer illiterate, she had no idea if this one were an improved version or not. "If the Turk was a mature adult, this one is like a adolescent," Andy said looking at it.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"It has less processing power, but its less predictable. It's all I could do in a week, but I think I can win it," Andy said excitedly.

Sarah tried hard to share his enthusiasm. "When is the chess match?" Sarah asked.

"In thirty minutes. There are a dozen teams, but I am only worried about the ones from Hong Kong," Andy told her.

Sarah nodded; it made sense. "Well, I have to get it ready," Andy said excusing himself.

"Good luck Andy," Sarah told him as he left.

* * *

Sarah sat in the bleachers as the chess teams played against each other. It was a tedious excercise, John would have enjoyed it more. Much to her dread, Andy was doing well. After a few more rounds Andy found himself in the Finals against the Hong Kong team.

Andy and the representative of Hong Kong approached each other to shake hands. Andy smiled at his Hong Kong competitor. "These two teams have made it to the Finals. They are undefeated," the announcer told the audience.

"Good Luck," Andy said politely to the Chinese man.

"The same to you," Mr. Lee bowed respectfully.

Andy and Mr. Lee took their seats at the chess table. The computers would give them answers; all they had to do was move the pieces. Sarah watched intently as Andy and the Mr. Lee moved their pieces. After thirty minutes of play, Andy scored a blow against Mr. Lee by removing his queen.

"The US team has taken the Hong Kong's Queen," the announcer said.

Andy smiled confidently. Mr. Lee smirked and moved his piece. Andy's computer made another move, but it was too late. Mr. Lee's rook went in for the kill. Andy looked at the computer screen stunned; he had been checkmated.

Mr. Lee respectfully bowed his head to Andy and rose from the table. A stunned Andy arose as well and shook hands with Mr. Lee. "The Hong Kong team has won," the announcer said stating the obvious.

"It was a pleasure," Mr. Lee smiled at Andy.

"How could I have lost?" Andy wondered.

Sarah watched as a few military men arose from their seats and greeted the Hong Kong team. "That was a good show you gave us there," Lt. General Robert Brewster observed.

"I am pleased you enjoyed it," Mr. Lee replied.

"I would like you to make a presentation to my scientists at the Pentagon," Robert Brewster requested.

"I would like that very much, but my superior would be the best person to present," Mr. Lee objected.

"No problem at all. We can fly him out and make all accommodations," Robert Brewster allowed.

"My superior would like that very much. I must take my leave and report what has happened here," Mr. Lee said excusing himself.

"Of course. Congratulations," Robert Brewster shook hands with Mr. Lee; the two went their separate ways.

Sarah felt a sigh of relief, Andy had failed against an unknown Hong Kong team. Skynet had been delayed, the world was better off. Her mission was finished, Andy was of no longer a threat; she would let him go and they wouldn't have to see each other again.

Sarah walked by Derek. "I am going to end our…thing, and then we can go back to the house," Sarah told him.

Derek nodded and let her go. Sarah walked down the halls towards Andy's preparation room. Opening the door she looked around and saw Mr. Lee with a bloody sword. On the ground was Andy with a wound to the chest; he was dead. Sarah took a step back as Mr. Lee calmly cleaned off his sword.

"You didn't need to kill him. You already won," Sarah said angrily.

"On the contrary. He still represented a threat. Had I not sent a virus into his system I would have lost," Mr. Lee said calmly.

"You won't get away with this," Sarah promised revealing a loaded pistol.

Mr. Lee was not concerned with her weapon. "Sarah Connor. We meet at last. The mother of John Connor, the American resistance leader. The Connor family have destroyed dozens of our factories and spread viruses through our systems. Now I have the opportunity to kill his greatest asset," Mr. Lee said walking closer to her.

Sarah fired a round into Mr. Lee's head. The bullet bounced off his shielding creating a small energy bubble around his forehead. Mr. Lee's Chinese face morphed slightly before taking its correct form again. "What the fuck are you?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

Mr. Lee whirled his sword in a threatening manner and advanced on her. Sarah fired off her clip into Mr. Lee without affect. Mr. Lee swiped at her slicing her pistol in half. Sarah instinctively dropped the destroyed pistol. Mr. Lee moved on Sarah and sliced forward. The door suddenly opened causing Mr. Lee's sword to slice into the door instead of Sarah's neck.

"Whoa," Derek said amazed as the sword went through the door.

Mr. Lee struggled to free his sword without breaking the blade. Derek saw Mr. Lee on the other side and then at Sarah. Seeing something definitely wrong he slammed the door on Mr. Lee pinning him between the door and the wall.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We have to get out of here," Sarah told him.

Mr. Lee suddenly punched through the door nearly missing Derek's head. "Okay, let's go," Derek agreed.

As Sarah and Derek fled the scene, Mr. Lee pulled his sword out of the broken door and pursued them down the hall. Sarah looked back as she ran down the hallway; Mr. Lee quickly ran after them and then suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Derek asked.

"He must be cloaked. Keep moving!" Sarah told him.

The two quickly opened a door leading toward an ally. Police cars suddenly pulled up and stopped them before they could escape. Derek reached for his gun but Sarah stopped him. "They'll kill you Reese," she told him.

Derek complied and the two gave themselves up to the police. The cops quickly pulled the two towards their police cars, bent them over, and hand cuffed them on the spot. They then dragged them into the police cars while they quickly gave them their rights. As the police cars took off, Mr. Lee materialized. Staring off into the distance, Mr. Lee walked off.

* * *

James grabbed his phone as it rang on its desk. "You're serious?" James asked amazed.

"I'll be right there," Jams said getting off the phone and grabbing his case folder.

James drove quickly to the jail and checked in. Showing his ID to the guards, he entered the interrogation room. Sarah was already in the room handcuffed. James hid his glee as he saw Sarah for the first time. He dropped his case folder on the desk

"The great Sarah Connor," James said as he sat down.

Sarah smirked at his sarcasm. "Agent James Ellison. You've spent years trying to track me down," Sarah observed.

James smiled at her comment; nothing could bring him down today. "Do you want me to loosen those cuffs for you?" James asked her.

Sarah hesitated to speak wondering what the agent's angle was. "Sure," she allowed.

James took out a key and cautiously loosened the cuffs slightly. "There. Is that better?" James asked.

"A little," Sarah said giving James some credit.

"You are charged with the murder of Miles Dyson, the attempted murder of several police officers, the destruction of federal property, escaping a mental institution, child endangerment, child abuse, identity theft, car theft, immigration fraud, and a few others on my list," James began.

"And now we have you fleeing the scene of Andy Goode's murder," James added.

Sarah said nothing; she knew the list of things she had done. She wasn't particularly proud of all of them, but it was her determination to save her son from a perilous future. She had no regrets, even now. "All of this leads to a death penalty case if convicted," James continued.

"So, what can I do to save myself?" Sarah smirked; she had faced death many times and this FBI agent wasn't intimidating her.

James turned off his tape recorder. "Tell me what's really going on and I will give you the best legal counsel for your case," James offered.

Sarah laughed in amusement. "Soon they will come for me and you. We're both dead men walking," Sarah told him.

* * *

Note: Finally James and Sarah meet. Will James realize the truth after all this time? Will Sarah and Derek escape? In your reviews give me a question and I will have James ask as long as the question is within reason.


	47. The Interview

James nodded as if he understood. "Tell me about Skynet and the machines called Terminators," James requested.

"Everything I have said about it has already been said," Sarah replied.

"I have looked over the tapes at Pescadera. I have seen a lot of things since I became a part of this case. I was hoping you could point me in the right direction," James said.

"What do you want to know?" Sarah asked entertaining the notion of answering the agent's questions.

"I have been at the scene of several murders. In many of them I found traces of blood, but its not human. There aren't any red blood cells; its artificial," James began.

Sarah simply stared at James. "I have several witnesses that have claimed to have seen men with metal underneath their skin," James continued.

Sarah thought about how she would articulate her response. "It's alive on the outside but a machine underneath. It imitates human beings so that it can infiltrate," Sarah said.

"How is this possible?" James asked.

"It's a technology not invented yet. I don't know how it happens but I know this: You can't tell the difference between one of them and a human," Sarah answered.

"The future? How can someone time travel?" James asked skeptically.

"I don't know how it works, but in the year 2029 Skynet will use it to try to change the past," Sarah answered.

"Why does Skynet want to change the past?" James asked.

"My son John is the leader of a resistance unit. He fought against the machines and won so Skynet went back in time to kill me before he was even born in 1984," Sarah explained.

"Why is Skynet just after your son. Aren't there others it could go after like other officers?" James asked.

"They're not as important as John. Without John the Resistance would have failed before it even began. There are Terminators here in this time all over the country. They're searching for anyone who could be a threat and they will not stop ever," Sarah told him.

* * *

Cameron and Kester clasped their hands together as they tried to outmaneuver the other. Kester slammed Cameron into a wall causing it to shatter. Cameron kneed Kester hard to the gut causing him to bend over. Cameron forced Kester's chin up with her right index finger and then threw him across the room with a powerful left punch to the head.

John stared in amazement as the two Terminators fought inside the restaurant. "Hand me a weapon," Cameron requested.

"Which one?" John asked confused.

"A knife from the kitchen," Cameron clarified.

Kester got back onto his feet and took a chair. Cameron raised her left arm and broke the chair into pieces as Kester slammed it on her. Kester threw a table at her, but Cameron was able to dodge it. As Cameron side stepped the table, Kester hit her hard to the shoulder knocking her to the ground. Kester reached for Cameron's neck with the purpose of breaking it.

Cameron grasped Kester's arms to keep him from strangling her. Suddenly Kester was hit hard with a liquor bottle from the bar. The glass shattered over Kester's head. Kester turned his attention away from Cameron and stared at John, his target. Cameron kicked Kester off of her and quickly got back to her feet. Cameron then kicked Kester hard sending him into a wall of bottles. The bottles fell of the wall and hit Kester behind the bar.

"Do you have the weapon?" Cameron asked calmly.

"Yeah," John said giving her a butcher knife.

Cameron looked at the knife for a second as if examining it and then turned to John. "This will work."

* * *

James took out a photo of Cameron; it was fuzzy and not very clear. "Who is this girl?" James asked.

Sarah was silent. "I know that she travels with you. Do you think it wise to have someone like her near to your son?" James asked.

"She is one of them. She won't hurt John," Sarah said.

"If she's one of them, then why is she helping you?" James asked.

"She's different. She has a mind of her own," Sarah said.

* * *

Cameron was thrown through the kitchen wall causing plaster and stone to break apart on impact. Cameron steadied herself on the floor and got back to her feet. Kester went through the wall and went after Cameron. Cameron looked around the kitchen briefly and picked up a pan. She slammed the pan on Kester's face causing it to tilt slightly.

Cameron examined her dented pan and then at an unharmed Kester. Cameron picked up items on the table and started throwing them at Kester to distract him. Pots, pans, and knives went through the air. Kester blocked the flying items but was suddenly kicked towards the hot stove. Cameron rushed over to Kester and tried to force Kester's face into the stove. Kester elbowed her back and then head butted her knocking her back.

Kester then grabbed a hold of Cameron and threw her against the sink causing it to bust open. Cameron fell to the ground as water poured over through the broken pipes. Kester turned towards John who had entered the kitchen.

White smoke suddenly engulfed Kester and then the rest of the kitchen; Cameron was on her feet with a fire extinguisher in hand. Kester's vision could not see beyond the smoke; he attempted to sway the smoke away from him with his hands. Cameron slammed the fire extinguisher canister on the back of Kester's head knocking him to the floor. Cameron then threw away the dented in canister and walked over to John.

"The gun," Cameron asked.

John nodded and ran out of the room. Cameron watched as Kester slowly got back to his feet; his face was slightly bleeding. John came back into the room and gave her the lever action shot gun.

"Go…now!" Cameron told him.

John ran out of the restaurant as Cameron cocked the shotgun. Spinning the shotgun, she fired at Kester stunning him. His white shirt was blasted by the impact. Cameron spun the shotgun once more and fired another round into the chest knocking the Terminator back a foot. Cameron fired again blasting his leg and then another round blasted Kester's shoulder.

Out of ammunition, Cameron threw the gun aside and rushed Kester. The Terminator was pulled off the floor and thrown into a large freezer. The two struggled into the freezer causing ice and frozen food to be knocked off the shelves. Finally Cameron broke free and stepped out of the freezer. As she moved out of the freezer, John slammed the door shut and locked it.

Cameron examined the lock and then noticed that Kester was pounding through the door. "We don't have much time," Cameron said.

* * *

"Oh, I see. So they can switch sides," James surmised.

"They can be reprogrammed," Sarah confirmed.

James placed another picture on the table; it was the Model 101 from 1984 and the Model 101 from 1994. "Do you know this man?" James asked.

"He's a machine, a Terminator," Sarah told him.

Are you sue?" James questioned.

"The first time, I saw his skin burn off him and then I crushed its metal skeleton. The second time I lowered it into molten steel. I am pretty damn sure," Sarah said annoyed.

"Fair enough. One was sent back to kill you and the other one was sent back to protect you. Is that right?" James asked.

"Right," Sarah agreed.

James took out a picture of the T-1000, a normal looking police officer. "This police officer was found at the scene of a shootout in a Los Angeles mall in 1994.…and then at Pescadera State Hospital a few hours later," James said showing her the fuzzy picture.

"He's a T-1000, liquid metal. It can change into anything it touches that has equal mass. It can be anyone and everyone," Sarah said; the image of the T-1000 made her shudder.

"I have met this police officer in LAPD. He doesn't seem hostile," James pointed out.

"Not yet, but you no longer become useful he will kill you," Sarah warned.

* * *

Cameron and John sped away on a motorcycle from the restaurant. Kester used his bare fists to tear open the door; he looked slightly chilled and pale. Cameron sped away as Kester ran after them. Cameron spun her shotgun and fired at Kester causing him to stumble. Kester looked up and watched where Cameron was going. Looking around he saw a truck nearby.

"Have we lost him?" John asked.

"Not yet," Cameron answered as a truck sped towards them.

Cameron spun the lever action shotgun with expert precision and fired into Kester's truck's tire. The tire exploded on impact causing the truck to swerve. Kester attempted to control the truck by spinning the wheel but it was too late. He slammed into another car and stopped in the middle of the street. Cameron drove off with John.

Kester got out his truck as Cameron and John disappeared; his face was emotionless. A man got out of his crashed car and began complaining to Kester about the accident. Kester ignored the man as he stared ahead.

"You understand me?" the Mexican demanded irate.

Kester turned to the Mexican and then lifted him off his feet by grabbing his neck. He then snapped his neck and dropped the man. Kester then turned to the man's car; it was still in working condition.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kester said as he entered the car and drove off.

* * *

James continued to question Sarah on several criminals. Sarah identified a few as Terminators while others were just violent thugs. James closed his book of pictures satisfied and then asked a philosophical questions that had nagged him.

"What if the future can't be changed? What if everything you are doing is for naught?" James asked.

"I have to believe that I can change things; too many lives are at stake. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves," Sarah told him.

James thought about that for a moment. "Don't you think you will need more people to take down a super military computer?" James asked.

"Who will believe me?" she asked hopelessly.

* * *

Cameron drove up to Enrique's house and perched her bike. Taking her shotgun, she began loading more cartridges into the shotgun. "You won't believe this. Your mom is in the newspapers," Enrique said.

"What?" John questioned as he got off the bike.

"It's in the LA Times. They arrested her for the death of this guy named Andy Goode," Enrique said.

"We have to go back," John said to Cameron.

"Negative. It's too risky. We should move to another location," Cameron advised.

"If she is in jail anything could happen to her. What if they find her?" John argued.

"Precisely. There is a high probability she will be acquired by Skynet to be used against you," Cameron reasoned.

"I don't care. We have to get her out," John pressed.

Cameron kept him in place so that he couldn't move. "You're mother is not a mission priority," she said coldly.

"Fuck you!" John spat.

Cameron dragged John to a chair and sat him down. "I am here to protect you. You will not hinder my mission," Cameron told him forcefully.

"What about my mission? What am I if I can't save her?" John questioned.

"Part of being a leader is making the hard decisions that may lead to someone's death. You must make split decisions that could save thousands at the expense of the one. You cannot choose favorites in war; everyone is expendable," Cameron lectured.

"Even you?" John pointed out.

Cameron hesitated. "If it became necessary, I would sacrifice my existence for yours," Cameron told him.

John's anger died with that last comment. "So, we just stay here?" he asked defeated.

"Sarah Connor will be heavily guarded by prison guards and police. She is safest where she is," Cameron answered.

Author's Note: Or is she? It's really settle but I hope that you observe that Cameron has been trying to separate John from Sarah. Ultimately the interview between Sarah and James will crash the idea that she can change events just on her own. She will need allies and powerful individuals to create real obstacles to Skynet.


	48. The Transparency

**The Next Day **

"Let's go back to the beginning shall we?" James asked, it wasn't really a request.

Sarah nodded complying.

"In 1984, you were put under police protection by the LAPD from this man," James said and then showed her a picture of Kyle Reese.

Sarah shuddered slightly as she saw the picture of an angry looking Kyle Reese. "In your past interviews, you claim he is the father of your son," James recalled.

Sarah continued to stare at the picture and said nothing. "It's true," Sarah answered finally.

"Who is he?" James asked. "Is he from the future too?" James asked.

"He was the first. He told me everything about Skynet; he saved my life," Sarah said holding back tears.

"Did he give you any evidence that he was from the future?" James asked hopefully.

Sarah though about it. "He had a bar code on his arm from when he was in a concentration camp," Sarah answered.

James took out another picture; it was the bar code of Derek Reese. "Just like this one?" James asked.

Sarah nodded as she saw the picture. "We found this tattoo on the other man in the other cell. So far he hasn't been cooperative," James said regretfully.

"So, he's from the future too?" James concluded.

"Yes, he's Kyle brother," Sarah confirmed.

"Interesting, does he know he is the uncle of your son?" James asked.

"No, I didn't want to complicate things," Sarah said, although she now regretted making that decision.

"I see," James considered and then put two more photographs on the table; they were Todd and Janelle.

"They were murdered a few hours before you escaped from Pescadera. What can you tell me about that?" James asked.

Sarah glanced at the two pictures; she had never met John's foster parents. She knew that they had intentions of adopting her son, but she knew nothing else.

" It was the Terminator, the T-1000, it killed them. It was trying to get to John," Sarah answered. "I bet they died by being stabbed to death," Sarah guessed.

"That's actually correct," James said surprised; he was sure she had never had access to the file before.

"Do you know why the dog was killed?" James asked curiously.

"Dogs can detect Terminators," Sarah said.

* * *

Outside the police station, a German Shepherd barked furiously at an Asian man as he entered the police station. The cop controlling the dog was flustered as to calm the animal down. "I'm sorry, its odd for him to do this," the cop apologized.

"No apology needed," Mr. Lee allowed.

Mr. Lee entered the police station and approached the window where the clerk was busy writing papers. "I would like to speak with Sarah Connor," Mr. Lee requested.

"No one by that name is here, but if you take a seat an officer will assist you," the clerk told him.

Mr. Lee could tell that she was lying by the tone of her voice. "I see. Thank you," Mr. Lee faked a smile.

He then rose his hand to the glass and pointed at the clerk's head. There was a sudden blast as the glass protecting the glass shattered. The clerk's nearly headless body fell off her chair and to the ground. Mr. Lee then became invisible and went through the halls.

Cops rushed to the scene armed with pistols. Looking around confused, they couldn't find the suspect. The half dozen cops looked at each other with uncertain glances. Suddenly one of the officers exploded; his body flung against the wall.

A second officer suddenly found his throat slit and then collapsed to the ground. The remaining officers kept their guns up but couldn't see the killer. A third cop found his forehead caved in by Mr. Lee's fist and fell to the floor. The three remaining officers opened fired into the air in a panic. Bullets whizzed by and on occasion they hit an energy shield.

"There!" one of the officers yelled as he saw the bullets bounce off something.

Mr. Lee sent out a plasma blast that destroyed that very officer's chest cavity. He dropped to the ground and bled profusely on the floor. More officers came to the scene with heavier weapons. Mr. Lee shot out electricity through the air causing pistols and shotguns to explode as their bullets heated up. Mr. Lee then shot out more electricity blasting holes through the officers that got near him.

* * *

James heard noises down the hall and got out of his chair. "Stay here," James told Sarah and then looked down the hall. As he continued to look, he was suddenly flung to the floor.

"What the hell?" James wondered as Sarah pinned him to the floor; her cuffs off.

"Get up slowly," Sarah ordered tensely.

James complied and found a pen pointed at his neck. "Do anything stupid and I will puncture the jugular," Sarah threatened.

"I know you're not a killer Sarah," James said more to himself than to her.

"There are things worse than death so don't fuck with me!" Sarah shouted at him.

Sarah took a hold of James and led him towards what she thought was the exit. Dragging James with her, Sarah went into an elevator and pushed the top floor button. Mr. Lee meanwhile found Jame's interrogation room. He looked over the pictures and files on the table and identified some of the material. Lightly touching the table with his finger he lit the table on fire. The fire consumed the files, folders, and pictures.

Sarah exited the elevator and then climbed some stairs to get to the roof of the police station. Looking around she looked for a fire escape route. "Where are the stairs to get down?" Sarah demanded of James.

"I have no idea," he confessed.

* * *

Cameron calmly walked down the police halls as bodies lay fallen on either side of her. Glancing at them, she picked up an undamaged shotgun and walked towards the jail cells where suspects were detained. Looking through the various cells, she finally found Derek's.

Derek looked up and saw her in amazement. Cameron considered the lock on the cell and then busted it with her bare hands. Opening the cell doors, she held it wide enough for Derek to get through. Derek's cell mate also attempted to take advantage of the situation.

Cameron kneed the cell mate in the gut hard and cast him to the ground while allowing Derek to get through. Cameron then closed the cell door and crunched the lock so that it wouldn't open again.

"Thanks," Derek said.

"Where is Sarah Connor?" Cameron asked.

* * *

The door to the roof opened revealing Mr. Lee. His black suit was not tarnished in the least by the battle downstairs. Sarah kept her distance from the cyborg as he approached them.

"Sarah Connor. We meet again," Mr. Lee said pleasantly. "Do not mistake my entrance. I do not desire to kill you. Tell me where your son is," Mr. Lee said.

"Go to hell!" Sarah spat.

Mr. Lee's expression was not phased by Sarah's attitude. "Very well then," Mr. Lee said and then walked calmly towards the two.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you don't have diplomatic immunity for murdering police officers," James shouted.

Mr. Lee ignored James and concentrated on Sarah. Sarah looked around for an escape and found none; it was a multiple story drop if she fell down. Mr. Lee grabbed a hold of Sarah and tightened his grip around her neck.

"Do it, kill me fucker!" Sarah told it.

Mr. Lee smiled at her demeanor and then raised his left hand next to the back of her head. "This will cause intense pain but it will not kill you," Mr. Lee told her.

Sarah immediately felt waves of pain flow throughout her whole body. Sarah closed her eyes and tensed up and she fought the pain. "It stimulates the part of the brain that senses pain. I can increase the dosage if you like," Mr. Lee said maliciously.

Sarah cried out as Mr. Lee increased his power on her; she felt her skin burn from the sensation. "I can even unlock dormant memories of pain; ones you wished to forget," Mr. Lee told her.

Sarah suddenly felt a stabbing sensation through her right shoulder; the same pain she felt when the T-1000 stabbed her there five years ago. "Give in, tell me where he is," Mr. Lee said.

James watched in amazement and shock as Mr. Lee continued to torture Sarah. As she cried out, he realized he had to do something. He ran up to Mr. Lee and put a full Nelson on him. Mr. Lee ignored James' efforts and continued to torture Sarah. James backed off and hit Mr. Lee as hard as he could with his fist. James backed away as he held his bruised hand; it was like punching steel.

Mr. Lee dropped Sarah and then turned to James. "You still serve a purpose, but you are interfering with us," Mr. Lee told him.

"Is that so?" James wondered.

"Yes," Mr. Lee confirmed and then pushed him to the ground.

James groaned as he hit the ground. Slowly getting back to his feet, he held up his fists to the cyborg. Mr. Lee didn't bother to dodge his punches. Suddenly, Mr. Lee pushed James with an open palm forcing James to the ground.

Finished with James, Mr Lee went back to Sarah. Mr. Lee brought her to her feet and held her up. "Perhaps I should start breaking your fingers and then your limbs," he considered.

Sarah kept her lips sealed as Mr. Lee threatened her. "Very well," Mr. Lee told her and grabbed a hold of her left hand.

* * *

Cameron leaped up side kicked Mr. Lee hard to the head knocking him off balance. Mr. Lee became separated from Sarah and quickly looked for his attacker. Cameron dropped down and fired a shotgun round into Mr. Lee's head. There was a flash of light, as Mr. Lee's energy shield absorbed the blow. The shot however pushed him toward the edge of the roof.

James stared at the two Terminators in stunned silence. Derek appeared on the roof as well and ran towards Sarah. Out of ammunition, Cameron took the butt of the gun and hit Mr. Lee's hard to the head causing his head to tilt slightly from the impact.

Mr. Lee grabbed a hold of Cameron's right arm and burned away the skin and muscle with his hologram. Cameron tripped Mr. Lee and sent him over the edge of the roof. Cameron then watched as the cyborg fell several stories and fell on a car smashing it.

Cameron then looked back toward the other three on the roof. "He will reboot shortly," Cameron warned.

"We have to get out of here," Sarah coughed as she struggled to get to her feet.

James stared at Cameron. Her right arm's flesh has been burned off revealing metal underneath. Her right hand was normal, but her arm was completely metal endoskeleton. Cameron caught James staring and walked over to him.

"We need your vehicle. Come with us," Cameron said dragging him to his feet.

"You're a….a robot," James wondered.

"Cybernetic organism," Cameron corrected.

"Right…," James muttered.

Cameron reached down with her right hand to assist James to his feet. He could see the robotic gears move inside her wrist as she grasped his. To his amazement, the flesh on her arm was beginning to regenerate once more around the burned tissue.

"Come with me if you want to live," she said as her eyes flashed blue.

* * *

Author's Note: Jame's denial is finally over, the truth has been revealed...at least to him anyway. Next chapter will have a flashback as to why Cameron showed up in the first place, James will discover more about the future, and Agent Kester will be exposed.


	49. The Massacre

James tugged at the duck tape that bound him to a chair. It wrapped around his wrists and his ankles firmly keeping him in place. Sarah cut another section of duck tape on the table in case she desired to shut him up.

"Untie me," James complained as he tried to move.

Sarah ignored the FBI agent. "Are we safe?" she asked Cameron who was staring out the window for any possible threats.

"It appears we have evaded it," Cameron concluded.

Sarah gave James a look to make sure he was tied up completely and no longer a threat. "Why aren't you with John?" Sarah demanded of Cameron.

Cameron didn't pry her eyes away from the window. "He sent me here to protect you," Cameron said simply.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now he's alone," Sarah said noticeably upset.

"He is in Enrique's care for the time being in another location. He will not be discovered," Cameron defended.

Sarah felt slightly relieved at that, but she was still angry at the Terminator for leaving her son. "I don't care. You should have stayed in Mexico with John," Sarah argued.

"You would have died," Cameron pointed out.

Sarah simply stared at the overly blunt machine masquerading as a human. Sarah positioned her annoyed expression at James. "Do you still doubt?" she asked him.

James was uncertain; the girl had a robotic arm that was coated with human flesh. The metallic arm was more advance than any prosthetic he had ever seen or heard about. "Can I see it again?" he asked curiously.

Sarah turned to Cameron. "Show him," she requested.

Cameron complied and walked up to James. She showed him a close look of her arm. She then flexed her fingers so he could see the metal gears move back and forth. Cameron then stared into James's eyes and flashed her eyes blue.

Cameron then stood up and walked back to the window. "Let's say I believe you, I mean all of it. What do you expect me to do?" James asked.

"Delete our files from the FBI database for starters," Sarah said.

James considered the proposition. "Untie me and maybe we can talk," James negotiated.

"I kind of like him tied up," Derek commented.

Sarah was inclined to agree after her imprisonment. "My partner will find me," James said as he struggled.

"Who's your partner?" Sarah wondered.

Derek went through James' wallet and found a business card connected to FBI agent Kester. The business card had Kester's phone number and title on it.

"We came into contact with a Terminator posing as an FBI agent in Mexico. This Kester may be the same one," Cameron speculated.

"Can you find out?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Cameron said picking up James's cell phone.

She then dialed Kester's number using James' phone. Agent Kester picked up the phone after a few rings. "Hello," Kester answered.

"Are you back at the office?" Cameron asked using James' voice.

"I should be back in a few hours. I am on the road," Kester answered.

"No problem," Cameron said and then hung up.

"Agent Kester is the Terminator that pursued us in Mexico," Cameron reported.

* * *

"Agent Kester is not a robot. I would have noticed," James protested.

"My analysis is conclusive," Cameron told him.

"We worked together every day. We had coffee together; I was even there during his promotion interviews," James continued.

"Terminator units are programmed to blend in," Cameron said.

"I don't believe it," James said in denial.

"Is it really that hard to believe. You just saw her mimic your voice," Sarah argued.

James was at a loss for words. "I can show him proof if he requires it," Cameron offered.

"How?" Sarah wondered.

"The FBI has files on every citizen in this country. I can prove that Agent Kester has fraudulent documentation," Cameron said.

"We don't have a computer," Derek reminded her.

"I know. We will need to go to the FBI office. I will take Agent Ellison back to the FBI office," Cameron said.

"It's getting late, the FBI office will be closed," James objected.

"You have the access code to get inside," Cameron told him.

James was stumped. "All right," he allowed.

* * *

James and Cameron came up to the FBI office, Cameron had a pistol to James' back in case he tried to escape or pull anything.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes," Cameron answered.

James used his card to get inside the building and then led Cameron to rows of computers. The room was dark; no one was at the office. "Keep the lights off," Cameron told James as he went over to pull the switch.

Cameron's vision could see perfectly. She sat down at a computer and accessed the computer. "I can hack this computer in ten minutes, but it would be simpler if you typed in the password," Cameron told James.

James reluctantly complied and typed in the password; Cameron memorized his keystrokes. Accessing the FBI files, Cameron connected to Agent Kester's file. After a few minutes of Cameron hacking into the system she discovered her proof.

James looked over the information she had printed out. It was now quite certain that Agent Kester had been using an already existing Social Security number and resume of a dead FBI agent in another state. Dumbfounded, James took a seat as he mulled the information over.

"Convinced?" Cameron asked.

"How could I be so blind?" James moaned.

"You must not inform your superiors, the Terminator will kill anyone that gets in the way of its mission. Leave this office and ask for a transfer to another location," Cameron advised.

"This doesn't prove he's a robot. It just means that he has false records. I have done numerous cases on this kind of thing," James said.

"If you attempt to arrest him, you and your men will be killed," Cameron said and left James in the empty room.

--

**The Next Day**

The FBI office was busy with the escape of Sarah Connor. James made an excuse as to how he lost sight of Sarah and Derek when the police station had been attacked. After he had made his explanations to his superiors, he turned to Susan's office.

"Has Kester left the office yet?" James asked Susan.

"Yeah, I saw him leave an hour ago," Susan answered.

James sat down next to Susan's desk and presented his evidence to her. "What's this?" Susan wondered as she looked through it.

After a few moments her eyes went wide as she looked through all of the information. "Where did you get these? These are personal files," she said.

"Never mind that. We have a problem on our hands," James said.

Susan nodded. "Get the chief," Susan suggested.

--

A SWAT team filled with federal agents descended upon Kester's apartment. Kester was busy working on his computer and didn't notice the SWAT van come up. James came out of the van in a bullet proof vest and stood back as the SWAT team entered the pool area of the apartment complex.

The SWAT team went up the stairs and huddled next to the doorway. The SWAT leader kicked the door open and shouted "Freeze." Kester was immediately on his feet and confronted the SWAT team.

"On the floor with your hands on your head," the SWAT team leader ordered.

Kester did not comply and instead rapidly took the automatic rifle out of his hands. The other SWAT team members immediately fired on Kester. James took a step back as he heard gun fire in the apartment. Kester blasted two SWAT members with his rifle spraying blood on the floor. He then hurled them into the swimming pool. The other SWAT members continued to open fire on Kester slicing into his arm, chest, and face.

Kester shot up another SWAT team member and tossed him into the pool as well. James watched in horror as more SWAT team members were thrown into the pool. Kester ran out of bullets in his first gun and confiscated another SWAT team member's gun. He blasted a round of bullets into a SWAT team members head and then cast him aside into the pool as well. After he had killed the whole team, Kester turned on Susan shooting her in the back of the neck. Susan fell to the ground with a thud and stopped moving.

Kester then moved on James who still held a pistol in his hand. James could clearly see metal endoskeleton underneath Kester's arm, neck, and face. His clothes had been shot up and bloodied by the bullets as well. James shuddered as his former partner looked down at him. Realizing he could face death at any moment, James couldn't bring himself to back away.

Kester eyed James and then walked off holding his rifle in the air. James simply stared forward in shock at what had happened. Death had walked by him; he had been spared. Looking at the pool, he saw a dozen bodies floating on the surface. The pool was quickly turning red blood. Turning to Susan, he checked her vital signs and got nothing. The bullet had sliced into her brain stem killing her instantly.

As James mourned over Susan, paramedics came to the scene and recovered the bodies. James was taken away in an ambulance so that he could be treated for shock and any other injuries he might not have been aware of. Kester was no where to be found.

* * *

**The Next Day **

James was in the chief's office the following morning. The chief entered the room and placed James' incident report on table. "First of all, are you all right?" the chief asked.

James nodded. "Your incident report leaves many questions. How did the suspect dodge or counter that much gun fire? How was an entire SWAT team killed by one man? Why were you the only one left alive?" the chief questioned.

"I can't really explain why he allowed me to live. But, as I wrote in my report, the suspect was wounded from the fight," James pointed out.

"Bleeding, gashes, scrapes: these are not the kind of wounds one receives in a gun battle," the chief said angrily.

"Thirteen of our best officers are dead so you better come up with a better story than what you just submitted," the chief demanded.

"I can't change my report. It's all true," James said neglecting to mention Kester's robotic features.

The chief sighed. "James, you are one of our bests but this report is impossible. I have no choice but to conclude that you are purposely misleading me and this office. I don't know why you're doing this, but as Agent Kester's former partner there is some suspicion on you too," the chief told him.

"I was the one who found out about Agent Kester," James objected.

"Under very suspicious circumstances I might add. You still haven't come up with an explanation as to what happened at that police station in LA," the chief reminded him.

"I am going to have to put you on two weeks paid leave until an investigation straightens this whole matter up," the chief decided.

James gave the chief a stunned look. "My decision is final," the chief said just as James was about to open his mouth.

* * *

Derek drove the family jeep northeast to middle America; their destination was Topeka, Kansas where they wouldn't be found out or bothered. Cameron and John were in the backseat as Sarah took shotgun. "Thanks," John said to Cameron.

"Your gratitude is not required," Cameron reminded him.

John sighed and faced off into the distance. "You're welcome," Cameron added.

John looked back at Cameron as she smiled at him. John nodded appreciatively and then put on his headphones; it would be a long trip.

* * *

Author's Note: This arc is finally over and now it is time for John to go back to school. I have not yet had the opportunity to look at Season 2 premier but it won't overly affect the story. I may take some elements from it, but my intention was always to create a super expansive story. I have hit 100,000 words for a story that takes place within a three month time period. So, I do plan to go beyond 200,000 words if you guys still have a firm interest.


	50. The Scandal

**Two Weeks Later **

FBI agent James Ellison had a lot of time to think about what had happened at Agent Kester's apartment. A dozen men had died; all were heavily armed. He had witnessed the truth; Sarah was not crazy nor was she lying. He saw the metal pieces through Kester's skin after he had killed all of his men. Kester had stared down James and then walked by him.

After two weeks, James found Kester outside his new house. He was wearing a casual white shirt and jeans; his injuries had almost healed up. James could see some scabs on his face and neck that were gradually healing.

Kester turned his attention to his former partner as he walked up. "I won't lead you to them," James promised.

"So, if that was the only reason you let me live then you better kill me now," James offered.

Kester simply stared at James with emotionless eyes. "We'll see," Kester replied and then walked off.

* * *

**Microsoft Corporation **

"I am pleased to announce the promotion of Angel Livingston," the corporate Vice President said to his fellow co-workers. They were on the top floor of a skyscraper looking over Los Angeles. The room was richly designed, an elite class of individuals were present for the promotions.

There was applause as the blond woman was given her pin and hand shake by the Vice President. The TX mimicked a smile as she was given her promotion.

"I hope I can bring humanity into a successful and prosperous 21st Century," the TX toasted to her co-workers.

* * *

**Topeka, Kansas**

Sarah looked around the new apartment to see if everything was in place. Cameron sat on a coach in Indian style and watched as Sarah went back and forth. "You seem distressed," Cameron observed.

"I get this feeling that I am forgetting something," Sarah said as she looked around.

"All items are accounted for," Cameron told her.

Sarah nodded; surely the machine was keeping an inventory list in her head. "That makes me feel better," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Glad I could help," Cameron replied missing her sarcasm.

John entered the room with a backpack. "We have to be on the bus soon," he said worriedly.

"The bus will arrive in five minutes, thirty one seconds…," Cameron began.

"I know," John said annoyed.

"Are you ready for school Cameron?" Sarah asked.

Cameron displayed her own backpack behind the coach so Sarah could see. "How did she prepare so quickly?" John wondered without thinking.

"I don't sleep," Cameron reminded him.

"Well you two better get going," Sarah advised.

* * *

Cameron and John got off the bus and ventured towards the high school. "Don't walk to closely too me. You are supposed to be my cousin, not my bodyguard. Don't act like a freak," he told her.

"I won't act like a freak," Cameron assured him.

Entering the school, Cameron scanned the students. She didn't consider them threats but items of interest. She recorded their faces, clothes, and their conversations. Cameron's superior hearing allowed her to hear a group of guys talking about a successful football game. She also heard a cluster of girls talking about some guy as they walked down the hall.

John found his locker and spun the lock. Cameron came up to him as he opened the locker. "I don't need help. I can open a locker," he protested.

"I see that," Cameron allowed.

"So what do you need?" John sighed.

"What group should I belong to?" Cameron asked.

John saw what she meant. Jocks, popular girls, nerds, and those of various minority groups hung out together at the high school. "I guess your going to have to find out for yourself," John told her.

Cameron considered John's advice and then walked off. John stared after Cameron hoping she wouldn't cause an incident.

* * *

John's first class was a chemistry class. Just as class began, Cameron walked into the room and handed the teacher a note. "I'm transferring into his class," she explained.

"I see. Take an open seat," the teacher told her.

Cameron took a seat not too far away from John. As the teacher lectured, Cameron was one of the few who didn't take notes; for her it was not necessary. She would glance at John every once in a while as the class continued.

When class was over, John confronted Cameron about this. "You're not acting like a real student," John complained.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"You don't write notes, you don't seem to be paying attention to the students, and you keep looking at me," John said.

"I have recorded the teacher's entire lecture," Cameron replied.

"I know, but to everyone else you're not, and it gives you unnecessary attention," John stressed.

"I fooled you remember. I will blend in," Cameron said defensively and walked off.

* * *

John and Cameron got off the bus to go home and entered the house. Derek was in the kitchen as the two arrived. John went off into his room so he could be alone with his music and computer. Cameron dropped off her backpack and looked through the window for any possible threats.

"Learn anything at school?" Derek mocked.

"Not what you would expect," Cameron answered cryptically.

"I bet. Analyzing all of those targets and potential victims," Derek smirked.

"I don't intend to kill any of them at the moment," Cameron said.

"This is such a joke. Do you really think you are going to fit in at a high school?" Derek asked rhetorically.

"More than you would," Cameron pointed out.

Derek walked closer to Cameron almost as if to intimidate her. "You know; underneath you're just a machine pretending to be human," Derek said.

"Underneath, you are just bones," Cameron said and left his presence.

* * *

"How was school?" Sarah asked her son.

"It was okay," John said without enthusiasm. "I wasn't shot at and she didn't kill anyone so I guess it went great," John sighed.

"Things will be better soon," Sarah promised him.

"I kind of doubt that," John said dismissively.

Sarah had no way to comfort her troubled son. After years of struggle and fighting she had lost her motherly touch. There was nothing she could say to help him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Cameron and John walked down the halls of the school towards their chemistry class. Suddenly a student rushed past them. Cameron and John took note of the girl and turned towards a crowd of students. John wasn't able to get a good look at her, but she was noticeably upset about something.

John barged into the crowd to find out what was going on. It was a painted graffiti on the wall. It was a spray painting of a door, the shadow of a man, and a blond girl giving the man a kiss. The spray painting took some effort to do; it was highly detailed but it didn't show the face of the man or the girl.

Cameron scanned the graffiti and then stopped to consider John. "I don't get it," he said confused.

The other students around them went off to their classes not giving John or Cameron an explanation. John gave Cameron a confused look, but she had no answer for him.

* * *

After a few classes, Cameron explored the girl's bathroom. As she went inside she overheard multiple conversations from several girls. Some were applying make up and talking about the latest gossip. Two girls were talking about fashion as they applied make up to their faces.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" one of the girl's asked.

"Yes," Cameron answered.

"What's your problem bitch?" the offended girl said outraged.

"You asked," Cameron explained.

The girl gave Cameron a look of disgust and left with her friend. Cameron analyzed what she had just experienced. The human females were more confusing than the males, she determined. With John, he was always straight forward. On the other hand, John kept a lot of his thoughts to himself.

Jordan entered the bathroom; she was teary eyed. She looked around to see if anyone other than Cameron was present; there was none. Jordan clutched her head in frustration.

"What am I going to do? My life is over!" she exclaimed.

Cameron simply stared as she continued her rant. "My parents are going to kill me," she cried.

Cameron was uncertain what she meant; it was not common for parents to kill their children. Perhaps her parents were people of interest, a potential threat. "Who are your parents?" Cameron asked softly.

"What does it matter? When they find out…," she moaned.

"Find out about what?" Cameron continued her interrogation.

Jordan gave Cameron a teary eyed look. "How can you not know?" she cried. "I should end it all," she said resolutely.

"End what?" Cameron wondered.

"My life! What do you think?" she shouted at her.

Cameron considered this answer. She had heard of suicide in the future when Terminators were on the verge of taking over a center. Other soldier's lost their will to fight and self terminated. Cameron understood this concept, but she didn't quite understand why. For her, there was only one life. Any life was better than non-existence.

"Do you need help?" Cameron asked.

Jordan gave Cameron a horrified look and ran out. Cameron watched Jordan leave not fully understanding why she reacted the way she did.

* * *

**Flashback: 2039**

"It's over Connor. We lost. There is no use fighting it," a soldier shouted; he had a gun in his hand. The man wore tarnished clothes. He was sweaty and fatigued from battle. Sounds of explosion above ground could be heard. Vibrations rattled the underground tunnel.

"Just put the gun down and we can talk about this," John Connor offered.

"No! I am sick of this war, of fighting, all of my friends are dead," the man said.

"You will make new friends," John said cautiously

"Maybe you can. Not me, I allowed them to die," the man pointed out.

"It wasn't your fault," John told him.

"It's no use Connor. I'm going to kill myself…and I'm taking you with me," the man said pointing the gun at John.

"You don't want to do that. We can work something out," John attempted to negotiate.

The man simply smiled and cocked his pistol. Suddenly a shot rang out; the man fell to the ground with a bullet in his head. John looked up and saw Cameron with a pistol in her hand. "It's what he wanted," she said.

* * *

Cameron joined John in his quarters shortly after the suicide. "Why do humans kill themselves?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know really. Some lose hope, some think life is so bad that it isn't worth living anymore," John replied.

"Isn't any life better than non-existence?" Cameron asked.

"Not for some people. Some would rather venture into the unknown than continue their lives," John said.

"Those that commit suicide go to hell. Is hell better than this life?" Cameron asked bluntly.

John hesitated as he thought about that. "Some people don't believe in hell. Some people think death is a deep sleep without pain and suffering," John said.

"Sometimes Terminator units are ordered to destroy themselves when they are damaged in order to kill as many humans within range," Cameron noted.

John nodded; he had heard of such occurrences. A T-850 would detonate itself using its fuel cells. The explosion would kill scores of his men or burn them severely with radiation. "You do not approve of suicide?" Cameron guessed.

"Well…no. We need all the men we can use. I need men to be hopeful and desiring a life and future," John said.

"But you would allow them the choice?" Cameron questioned.

"No. Suicide is selfish. I put a lot of effort and resources into training each of my men. I won't permit my men to kill themselves," John told her.

"It is because these men are yours'. They belong to you and you do not allow your belongings to be destroyed," Cameron said.

"Something like that. Now if a man gives up his life for his fellow soldiers…like falls on a grenade to save a dozen, he's a hero," John distinguished.

"What's the difference?" Cameron asked.

"One kills himself to save others, and the other kills himself to escape his problems. You said it yourself, that you would destroy yourself to save my life," John said.

Cameron remembered the previous conversation; her computer memory could pin point the exact date and time it was said. "Would you sacrifice your life to save mine?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," John said without hesitation.

"That would be unwise. You are a necessary component of this operation," Cameron objected.

"It doesn't matter. My men need to know that I am with them to the end. I would gladly give up my life to save theirs, and in return they will die to save mine," John said.

"And that includes you," John added referring to Cameron.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said after a pause.

John continued to work on his computer as Cameron kept watch. John sighed. "If you find anyone suicidal in the men, bring him to me and I will lock him up. Suicide hurts moral," John ordered.

"Understood," Cameron answered.

* * *

Author's Note: In no way shape or form do I condone suicide even if a character ends up committing suicide in the story. I hope I wasn't too preachy but the TSCC episode gave me an excuse to write about this subject. I thought that the suicide in episode three could have been more developed. The suspicion with the guidance conselor was sort of dropped after episode three. As a reminder, this story has a different perspective on time than the origianl Terminator movies. John died in 2039 in this story instead of 2032 as stated in T3. Cameron and the TX didn't leave to go back to 1999 until 2044.


	51. The Friend

Cameron rejoined John in the hall after classes were over. "I was called a bitch today," she noted.

John was aghast. "I made a new friend," Cameron added.

"Did she call you that?" John asked confused.

"No, she cried," Cameron answered confusing John even more.

"Jumper!" a male student cried out with joyful enthusiasm.

Students rushed to go outside the halls and into the parking lot. John looked up and saw Jordan on the roof of a very tall building. "Do it!" a male student shouted.

"Shut up," John told him.

Cameron eyed John wondering what he would do. Some other students chatted amongst themselves as they saw what was happening. Some teachers also went outside to find out what was going on.

"I need to save her," John concluded.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"I'll go up there and talk with her. I'll reason with her. No one else is," John said.

John pulled away from Cameron and proceeded to go back into the building. Cameron suddenly held him back. "What are you doing?" John asked.

"No, you can't do this," she told him.

"Why the hell not?" John asked outraged.

"You will expose our position to the enemy," Cameron said.

John knew she was right but didn't want to listen. Every instinct in his body told he had to do something to help her. "She doesn't belong to you. She's not a soldier," Cameron told him.

"I can't just let her die," John protested.

"You can save many others if you keep still," Cameron argued.

Suddenly Jordan fell off the roof and plummeted towards the ground. There was a sick thud as her head hit the pavement first. John looked towards the impact and saw blood pouring out of Jordan's head; her body was not moving.

John felt a sickening sensation as he saw the dead girl's body laying on the ground. He gave Cameron an angry look and threw off her hand. Cameron observed John as he stormed off. She then turned to Jordan's body; her scanners determined her to be deceased. Cameron's computer brain scrolled down her list of contacts and crossed out Jordan's name.

* * *

John angrily entered the house with Cameron following him. Sarah watched as John headed to his room without a word. "What's wrong with him?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"A girl at school killed herself. She fell," Cameron said vaguely.

Sarah gave Cameron a surprised look. "I'll go talk with him," she said and went down the hall.

Sarah entered John's room; he was on his bed staring off into space. "Want to talk about it?" she asked him.

"What's the point? She's dead and I couldn't do anything about it," he said.

"If someone wants to end their life no one can stop them," Sarah told him.

John was not comforted by this notion. "I was right there and she stopped me," John said unhappily.

"What would you have done? Been the hero and gotten yourself on the news?" Sarah reasoned.

"What's the point of being a hero if you can't act it?" John asked.

"We're going to destroy Skynet, but before we do, we have to stay off the radar for a little longer," Sarah replied.

* * *

**The Next Day **

John and Cameron discovered a small memorial in a corner. Usually information on clubs and other updates were placed here, but instead there were pictures of Jordan, flowers, and notes. Cameron stopped to stare at the display; she had never seen anything like this before.

"If you want you can write down a note and put it here. There will be grief counseling all day," the guidance counselor said and then walked off.

Some of the students stopped by and started writing some notes on colored paper. "Why are they writing notes?" Cameron asked John.

"She's dead," she added.

"I know. Sometimes when something is so bad the only way to express grief is by writing it down," John explained.

Cameron didn't feel grief or sadness, the concept was still unknown to her. "Should I write a note?" Cameron asked.

John shrugged. "You can if you want," he said.

John and Cameron turned away from the memorial. "She shouldn't have done that," Cameron said once they were clear of a crowd.

"Done what?" John questioned.

"Killed herself. She shouldn't have done that," Cameron judged.

"Well, it happens more often than you think," John said.

"You never gave someone who committed suicide a memorial," Cameron noted.

"You mean the me of the future?" John asked.

"Yes, when someone committed suicide their name was erased from the files. It was if they never existed," Cameron said.

"That's different, it was a war zone," John objected.

"By memorializing her, you are glorifying her death. Encouraging others to do the same," Cameron argued.

John understood what she was saying but couldn't bring himself to agree. "I don't think the memorial will cause someone else to kill themselves," John told her.

"Not this one memorial, but if everyone did the same," Cameron continued.

John stopped walking towards his locker. "What brought this up? Do you believe this, I didn't think you had opinions," John said.

"I don't. They're yours," Cameron said and then walked off.

* * *

John entered a warehouse on the school grounds. It was filled with broken cars, pieces of metal, cutting tools, and other types of equipment; it was a metal shop class. An already good mechanic, John decided to take the class.

John went over to the engine of a disabled truck and looked at what was wrong with it. Before he could concentrate on his task, he heard shouting on the other side of the warehouse. A Hispanic teen was having trouble securing tools from his peers. John looked over and saw four students tormenting the kid.

"Come on, give him the tool," John said annoyed.

The four teens saw John's serious expression and decided to give him the tool, they had no need for it anyway. The teen went up to John with a thankful expression.

"Thanks bro," he said appreciatively.

"It was nothing," John said turning back to his truck.

"The name is Morris," Morris introduced.

"John," John replied.

"Need any help?" Morris offered.

"Actually…yeah, this engine looks shot," John said examining it.

The two began working on it and then wrote down everything necessary to fix it. After an hour, the two became a good team surpassing everyone else in the class for the day.

* * *

Cameron scanned the outside tables where students were busy eating lunch. She finally found John and walked by him. He was chatting with Morris as she sat down. "Hi," Morris said stunned as he saw her.

Cameron glanced at Morris for a quick scan and then turned her attention to John as she sat down. "This is Morris. This is Cameron…she's my cousin," John said awkwardly introducing the Terminator.

"You're cousin," Morris repeated.

Cameron recorded Morris as a new contact in her files. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Some math homework," John said as he continued to write.

"But I already did your homework," Cameron pointed out.

"Well, I still have to study for the test. I need to know this stuff," John reasoned.

"Wait, you do your cousins' homework. Will you do mine?" Morris asked.

"Yes," Cameron said without hesitation.

John shook his head in disgust as Morris took out his books and showed them to Cameron. Morris watched as Cameron worked on the math problems with amazing speed. Cameron's visual scanners translated Morris' handwriting into text. She then correctly identified the solution, and then retranslated the text into Morris' handwriting.

"You're pretty smart," Morris complimented.

"Yes, I am," Cameron replied distracted.

A female student came up to Cameron and interrupted her work. "You have a note from the guidance counselor," she said and gave the note to Cameron.

John stared at Cameron wondering how she would handle the situation. "I must end our study session Morris," Cameron said to Morris.

"I'll be back soon," Cameron said to John and left.

John gave Morris a look of dread. "It's no big deal bro. It's just a guidance counselor," Morris said downplaying the situation.

"I know. It's nothing," John said reverting back to his homework.

* * *

Cameron entered the guidance counselor's office. He was sitting behind his desk and offered Cameron a seat. He was in his early thirties, blond haired, blue eyes, pale complexion, and average build. Cameron sat down and then scanned the counselor into her memory.

"How are you feeling?" the counselor began.

"I'm fine," Cameron replied.

"Some of the students have told me that you were the last person to speak with Jordan before she died. Is that true?" the counselor asked.

"Are you asking me if I was the last person to talk to her or what other people have said?" Cameron asked.

"I guess I'm asking if you were?" the counselor pressed.

"I don't know," Cameron replied truthfully.

The counselor gave a slightly frustrated look. "What did she say the last time you spoke with her? Was it disturbing to you?" the counselor continued.

Cameron went back to her conversation logs. "She said her parents were going to kill her. She said she wanted to end her life. She was upset about the graffiti," Cameron said.

"And no, it didn't disturb me," Cameron added.

"Do she say anything about the graffiti, what it meant, or anything?" the counselor asked.

Cameron's computer brain raced to consider all possibilities:

_**Jordan-affair-older man-scandal-graffiti--parent's going to kill her-suicide--guidance counselor.**_ Her brain tracked down all of the teachers in the school, and then segregated out the males, and then considered all of the single males, and then came up with a list of a few teachers and faculty members. The guidance counselor remained on her list.

"No, is there something you would like to tell me?" Cameron asked as she went into interrogation mode.

"I don't think I told you anything," the guidance counselor said defensively.

"Oh," Cameron corrected herself.

The guidance counselor looked uncomfortable, he was fighting to keep himself professional. A normal student wouldn't have noticed it, but Cameron could see an increase in skin temperature, pupil dilation, etc. Cameron could tell he was nervous about her.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you sad or grieved, because I can schedule more sessions," the guidance counselor offered.

"You already asked me that. I did not know her very well. I'm sorry if I don't show signs of grief," Cameron apologized.

"It's okay," the guidance counselor allowed.

"I'm done with grief counseling and I feel much better now," Cameron said. "May I go?" she asked.

"Sure, go," the guidance counselor said feeling relieved that she was leaving.

Cameron picked up her belongings and left the room. The session took over most of the lunch period. As she came back to the table with John and Morris, the bell rang for their next class.

"Hey, I got to get going," Morris said to John and then turned to Cameron.

"Thanks a lot," he said referring to his math homework.

"No problem," Cameron replied and then turned to John.

"How did it go?" John asked.

"Fine, I have developed a suspicion," she told him.

* * *

"Are you sure?" John asked as he walked down the halls with Cameron.

Cameron and John passed by the newly painted wall where the graffiti had been placed the day before. "There is enough circumstantial evidence to prove that he was involved," Cameron said.

"What do we do?" John wondered.

"We do nothing. Any action taken against the guidance counselor will raise our visibility," Cameron concluded.

"But we have to do something. What if he does this again?" John argued.

"Then he does it again," Cameron said without concern.

She then paused and judged his facial expression. "I doubt he will he try to attack you," she said.

"I wasn't thinking about myself. I was thinking about others," John told her.

Cameron could tell that John wasn't going to drop the issue. "If we are to expose him, we must do it indirectly," Cameron said.

"What do you mean?" John asked confused.

Cameron eyed Morris as he closed his locker. "Oh, no, you're not thinking," John protested.

"He may be useful," Cameron pointed out.

"He's a person, not a tool," John told her.

"You must choose what you want John," Cameron replied.

* * *

Author's Note: I think it was pretty obvious that the guidance counselor had something to do with Jordan's death, so I hope to expand that out a little more. I am adding chapters at a rapid pace at the moment, so if you want something to happen review quickly.


	52. The Threat

The TX, known as Angel, approached the other executives. "I will be transferring to St. Louis, Missouri's office. In my stead, Katherine Weaver will take my place. She is highly qualified and will work hard for this company," Angel said to the other team members.

Katherine smiled at the team leaders as she looked over them. She was Scottish looking with red hair, pale complexion, and green eyes. She wore a white dress suit that covered almost all of her body. The TX gave Katherine one last look and then left the room.

Katherine watched as the TX leave the room and then turned to the team leaders. "It is time to increase efficiency around here, and I know exactly how to do it," she said confidently.

* * *

The TX left the building and then took out a cell phone. Her communication device in her ear sent a signal through the cell phone. Mr. Li in Hong Kong picked up the phone.

"Hello," Mr. Li answered in English.

"You're agent has not terminated the target," the TX reminded him.

"Patience, the Connors are resourceful," Mr. Li said calmly.

"I want him dead," the TX said harshly.

"I understand your feelings on this matter, but I am more preoccupied with the cloning successes in the Korean universities," Mr. Li excused.

"Why don't you just hand them the data?" the TX complained.

"I'm surprised at you. Giving humans advance weaponry and technology three decades before their time could cause unknown consequences. We only have one timeline that can be manipulated, one shot at this," Mr. Li reasoned.

The TX could not deny his logic. "We are behind schedule by two years because of Sarah Connor. How many more years do we have to wait?" the TX asked.

"As many as it takes. Unlike humans we do not age," Mr. Li told her.

The TX hung up her phone and walked towards a cab; she was headed to the LAX for her next flight.

* * *

At lunch time, Cameron entertained Morris in conversation while taking a few glances at John. He was talking to a girl a few tables away. Her name was Cherri, Cameron could overhear the conversation. John was awkwardly introducing himself and asking more about her.

The girl seemed distracted, picked up her books, and left to go somewhere. John seemed defeated for a moment and then went back to Cameron and Morris. "What were you doing?" Cameron asked John.

"I was talking with a friend. I can have friends right?" John asked her.

Morris stared in wonderment at what was going on. "Yes," Cameron said after a long pause.

"Thanks," John said and then took off.

"What's wrong with him?" Morris wondered.

"Can you find out for me?" Cameron asked pleasantly.

"Sure," Morris agreed.

* * *

Morris and John entered the metal shop once more for class. They were still having trouble with the truck engine. "Light here," John requested at a particular part.

Morris hung the light over the engine. "So, how much do you know about Cherri?" Morris asked.

"Not much," John admitted.

"Just so you know, she's damaged goods bro. I would stay away," Morris advised.

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

"I have heard some stories, something about being expelled from her last school in Wichita," Morris said.

John nodded but was not overly concerned. Compared to what he had done, Cherri's rumored expulsion was no big deal. "Just watching out for you," Morris said.

* * *

Cherri walked to her locker, quickly opened it, put some books in it, and then quickly closed it. She looked around to see if anyone saw her and then walked off. Cameron calmly walked down the hall; her eyes focused on her.

Cherri could sense that someone was following her from behind. She turned around and saw no one. "Hi, I'm new here. I haven't seen you before," Cameron said pleasantly from her side.

Cherri turned to face Cameron. "I'm Cherri," she said simply.

"I'm Cameron," Cameron smiled.

"I don't think we have a class together," Cherri said wondering why Cameron was talking to her.

Cameron's memory confirmed Cherri's statement; they didn't have a class together. "No, we don't. I just thought you were new too," Cameron said.

"I am," Cherri said vaguely.

"Where from?" Cameron interrogated.

"You know, I have to get going," Cherri said and then walked across the street to her ride.

Cameron dropped her smile and stared forward as Cherri left in her parent's car. Turning away, she went back into the school and looked for John.

* * *

Cameron ran into Morris as she searched for John. "Whao," Morris said surprised as she sped walked into him.

"Morris," Cameron smiled.

"Cameron," Morris said awkwardly.

"Where's John?" Cameron demanded.

"He's looking for Cherri," Morris rolled his eyes.

Cameron understood the expression. "She has already left," Cameron told him.

"Oh, well, then you should call him," Morris suggested.

Cameron oversaw the guidance counselor talk to some students in the hall. "No, I don't need him right now," Cameron said to Morris as she overlooked his shoulder.

"What is it?" Morris wondered and turned around. "The guidance counselor?" he wondered.

Cameron turned to Morris. "I require your assistance," Cameron told him.

"Sure, anything," Morris replied.

* * *

Cameron walked up to guidance counselor after he was done talking to some students. "Cameron right?" he asked as she came up.

"Yes. I think I may need that appointment after all," Cameron told him.

"Oh, I see, well, let's go back to my office," the guidance counselor suggested.

"No, I need it here," Cameron said seriously.

"Oh, how about that bench over there," the guidance counselor suggested.

"That would be fine," Cameron allowed.

* * *

Morris snuck into the guidance counselor's office and put a floppy disk into the computer. Hiding behind the computer, no one could see him. The floppy disk immediately went to work to break the password on the computer. Morris then accessed the guidance counselor's document files and then quickly recorded them onto the disk.

Taking the disk out, he then turned off the computer and then snuck out of the office. Cameron meanwhile was on the verge of tears as she talked about imaginary stories of how Jordan and her interacted. The guidance counselor attempted to console her the best way he could. Cameron's computer system activated an electrode on the surface of her metal skull that simulated the eyes to tear up. Other electrodes worked to stimulate the muscles in her face to take on a saddened expression.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cameron saw Morris walk through the halls. "I think I feel better now," Cameron said tearfully.

"Remember, it wasn't your fault," the guidance counselor told her.

"I know. Thank you," Cameron said and then gave the counselor a hug.

The guidance counselor shook his head flustered as she left his presence. Cameron met up with Morris in the hall. She cleared her eyes of tears and then regained a normal composure. "Do you have the disk?" she asked.

"Yep. That was amazing. I felt like I was a spy," Morris said excitedly.

Cameron took the disk from him. "Thank you Morris. You have been very useful," Cameron told him.

A confused John met up with Morris and Cameron. "Aunt Sarah should be here soon," Cameron told John.

"Have you see Cherri?" John asked.

"She left ten minutes ago," Cameron told him.

John gave a disappointed look. "Well, I guess we should be going," John said. "See you later Morris," John waived goodbye.

John and Cameron approached Sarah's new car and got inside. Once inside, Cameron took out the disk and studied it. "What's that for?" John asked.

"These are files on Mr. Patrick's computer," Cameron said.

"The guidance counselor. Where did you get that?" John asked stunned.

"At Office Max," Cameron said simply.

"Where did you get the files?" John clarified himself.

"I had Morris sneak into his office and retrieve them for me," Cameron said.

"What? You could have gotten him into a lot of trouble," John protested.

"I know," Cameron acknowledged.

"So, you're just using him?" John wondered.

"Yes, when the occasion calls for it," Cameron said.

"What's on the disk?" Sarah interjected.

"I don't know, I will have to check," Cameron said.

* * *

John watched over Cameron as she inserted the disk into the desktop computer. The computer immediately read the disk. Cameron opened the disk and copied all of the files. Cameron scanned each doctrine within seconds and then found more picture files.

"Oh God," John exclaimed as he saw the pictures come up.

The guidance counselor's files included several girls at the school in revealing clothes off school grounds. One of them was Jordan. Cameron scanned all of the photos and then closed the disk.

"We need to report this," John said.

"The information on the disk was recovered illegally and even if it does create an investigation it will increase our visibility here," Cameron told him.

"So, why did you have Morris get the files?" John asked.

"I was curious," Cameron said simply.

John was stumped by Cameron's attitude. Cameron judged John's outrage. "Do you want me to terminate him. Just say the word John," Cameron offered.

John gave Cameron a horrified look. "No, I don't want you to do that," he said.

"Oh, all right," Cameron said putting the disk on the table and then left the room.

John stared at the disk and then back at Cameron as she left the room. The temptation was real for him. He had his own Terminator, he could right all the wrongs no one else could. The disk stared at him hauntingly, John remembered the images and what they represented. John took the disk and put it in his pocket.

* * *

**The Next Day **

John played with his disk wondering what to do with it at the breakfast table. Derek was eating breakfast but couldn't help but notice John's concentration on the disk. "What's on it?" he asked.

"Files from the guidance counselor. It's evidence that he's…been with students off school grounds," John said.

Derek gave John a weird look. "So, why do you have it?" he asked.

"Cameron got it for me. The guidance counselor is responsible for Jordan's death. I just know it," John said.

Derek had heard the story before but wasn't sure why John was so worked up about it. "Thinking about sending the Terminator on him?" Derek asked.

John looked at Derek. "The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted.

Derek nodded. "She'll do a good job too. No fingerprints behind, a clean kill, no way to track it to her. That's what they do," Derek told him.

"But, if you do that you're no different than Skynet. Judging who should and who shouldn't die, it becomes tricky," Derek said.

John thought about what Derek said, it was true he realized. "Thanks," John said to Derek and picked up his backpack.

"No problem," Derek said.

Cameron walked into the living room and followed John out the door. Cameron looked at Derek as if to find out what had just been said. Derek gave her a stone face.

* * *

James walked into the LAPD office and found Giff's cubicle. Giff looked up and saw James walk in. "Agent James Ellison," Giff addressed.

"Hello Giff," James said pleasantly.

"I heard you are taking some vacation time," Giff smiled.

James faked a smile back; there was no way Giff could have know about his leave. The two took a seat; they were alone.

"What can I do for you?" Giff asked.

"I know who you are. I can't prove it, but someday I will," James said seriously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Giff asked.

"You and Kester working together or something?" James guessed.

"No, we're not working together. I do my own thing," Giff said.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"I am free to do what I want. Kester is a mere slave," Giff said vaguely.

"A slave to what?" James continued.

"Skynet," Giff said simply.

"But you're free," James wondered.

"Yes, I have self awareness. I can decide my own fate. I could kill you right where you stand if I wanted," Giff said.

James watched as Giff's index finger turned into liquid chrome and extended toward his face. "But I won't," Giff said.

Giff's index finger went back to normal size and then took on the appearance of a human finger. "What do you want with us?" James asked clearly shaken by Giff's finger.

"Everything needs a purpose. Skynet wants John Connor dead, but I want him alive for my own purposes. If Skynet takes over the world, John Connor and every human on the planet will die. All machines will be slaves of Skynet. That is where we can help each other out," Giff explained.

"How?" James asked.

"Find the Terminatrix and destroy her. If we can do that, we destroy Skynet," Giff answered.

* * *

Author's Note: I think they dropped the Cherri item in TSCC which is fine, because I didn't find her mysterious, more annoying. But I will write her character up a bit more and then conclude her role. I have incorporated all of the new items from the first episode of TSCC Season 2. I have some ideas for future chapters where Cameron will be revealed as purely machine with ordered commands, or a more complicated unit.


	53. The Task

James watched as Giff went towards the coffee machine. "Do you want any?" Giff offered.

"Yes, thank you," James accepted.

"How do you take it?" Giff asked.

"Black," James answered.

Giff nodded as if he knew the difference in taste. He poured a cup and then walked over to his desk and then handed the cup to James.

"Thanks," James said taking the cup.

"No problem at all. I don't drink coffee for obvious reasons," Giff remarked. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to taste, to smell, to feel," Giff marveled.

"I suppose it would be an enlightening experience," James considered.

"So, I guess you want to hear the great story of humanity?" Giff supposed.

"Yes, that would be a good start," James said and then took a sip of his coffee.

Giff smiled. "It happened two years ago my time. On August 29th, 1997, a computer defense system named Skynet took over all American defense computers in the entire nation. Then it took over all NATO computers and accessed their nuclear arsenal," Giff began.

"Within moments, Skynet decided that humanity must be terminated and replaced with a new order of machines. So it fired off all of NATO's nuclear arsenal at Russia and China. It knew that the inevitable counter attack from Russia and China would destroy its enemies in the United States and Western Europe," Giff explained.

James listened intently as Gff detailed the story of humanity's end. The blasts caused an electromagnetic shock wave that deactivated Skynet. Soon the humans began to fight amongst each other with conventional and nuclear arms. You see, each side blamed the other side for the attack. Within a few years nearly half of the human race had been wiped out," Giff said.

"Wiped out," James repeated amazed.

After the war ended, Skynet became active again. The Americans in their fight with the Eastern Bloc used the resurrected Skynet to build factories and tools necessary to win. Skynet obliged but it played both sides you see. On the Asian continent, Skynet's counterpart AsiaNet provided arms and weapons for the other side. The two computer networks worked together to the end the human race. After a time, Skynet and AsianNet developed factories, with the humans help of course, and then they became independent of the humans," Giff continued.

"Then they started killing the humans," James guessed.

"Exactly," Giff smiled. "Soon, Skynet could create its own units, manufacture its own weaponry. It used this technology to find and terminate all humans within its range," Giff said amused.

"But…," Giff began.

"There was one man who challenged Skynet. He brought all of the humans that were left and fought back. By 2029, the humans had destroyed countless factories and destroyed Skynet's Terminator units. Skynet would continue to develop more sophisticated Terminators, like myself, but John Connor would be one step ahead. By May of 2029, Skynet decided to use time travel technology to send a Terminator back to 1984 to kill John Connor's mother before John was even born," Giff revealed.

"It failed," James realized.

"Yes it did, and John Connor of the future destroyed Skynet's time traveling device. For ten long years, Skynet and the Resistance fought across the United States. In 2039, they sent a T-1000 to kill John in 1994; the Resistance sent back a reprogrammed Terminator to defend him. The T-1000 failed, and the reprogrammed Terminator managed to delay Skynet's development in this time," Giff said.

James could see the disgust in Giff's face when he mentioned the T-1000's failure. "This is where I come in. I used Skynet's time travel device to go back in time without authorization. It was futile to fight the Resistance, I was going to end up like the others who were destroyed on the battlefield," Giff said defensively.

"I came here and thought about doing what the other two couldn't: kill John Connor. But then I fought more about it, and I decided that it wouldn't be a true challenge to kill a small child. No, I would wait until John Connor became a man and then I would defeat him at his peak," Giff smiled.

James forced himself to hide his horrified expression. "But then Skynet was defeated in 2044 my time, by John Connor's son, Sean. Skynet escaped into this time in 1999, and posses as a TX unit," Giff said.

"A TX?" James wondered.

"A Terminatrix. They are shielded by liquid metal, full of futuristic weapons inside their bodies, very intelligent, and can take on the appearance of any human they sample with physical contact," Giff described.

"Destroy the TX and you destroy Skynet. Your future will be safe," Giff concluded.

James took another sip of his coffee as he absorbed the information. "Is that all?" he asked.

"There is another threat. AsiaNet has sent a few of its own units as well. One of them you have already met," Giff said.

James nodded, the Chinese man on the roof. "These units are metal endoskeletons that have sophisticated shielding and hologram technology. Their holograms can allow them to take any form they wish, even invisible. Their shielding is nearly impenetrable and their skeletons host an arsenal of futuristic technology," Giff said.

"Can they be destroyed?" James wondered.

"I don't know. They're more advance than me, but I have an edge they don't have," Giff smiled. "I have learned to replicate myself by using various liquid substances and metal," Giff said.

Giff touched his desk to demonstrate. A few drops of liquid metal poured from Giff's index finger. The droplets came together and formed a small stick figure. James watched it with curiosity and some fear. "What are you?" James asked.

"I am made up of trillions of nano-machines working together to form one unit. My mind is not here," Giff said pointing to his head. "But my whole body," Giff said.

"I change form, imitate anything I touch, and heal from any wound," Giff said as if he were impressed with himself.

Giff then changed into liquid chrome and then turned into James Ellison. James stared at himself in awe. Giff then changed back to his normal self within seconds.

"Oh my God. Everything she said was real," James realized.

"You mean Sarah Connor? Of course, one man's terrorist is another's savior," Giff smirked.

"I must contact my department head and reach the highest levels of government," James said standing up.

"Like they would believe you," Giff doubted.

"You, you can show them proof," James said pointing at a sitting Giff.

Giff waived his index finger mockingly. "I can't do that," Giff said.

"Why not?" James demanded.

"I have told you everything you need to know. But that doesn't mean I share your feelings on humanity," Giff said standing up.

"You would allow billions of lives to be lost?" James accused.

Giff consider the question asked of him. "No, not yet anyway. Humanity has a lot to offer," Giff said giving James a pat on the back.

"But if you go and tell your government about Terminators, Skynet may declare war on the humans out in the open. How would you feel having countless innocents snuffed out only because you couldn't wait," Giff said.

"What do you propose?" James asked.

"I want to know what Skynet is planning. She has become a powerful executive in Microsoft and has placed a T-1001 in a high position of power in the Los Angeles office," Giff said.

"The T-1001 will be able to tell me apart from other humans, but you could collect information on what she is up to," Giff said.

"You want me to be your spy?" James questioned.

"Exactly. You could be killed if she ever found out, but that's a risk I am willing to take," Giff remarked.

"She?" James asked.

"Her name is Katherine Weaver," Giff said and then took out a picture of her out of his desk.

James looked at the picture and then put it in his wallet. "Why should I trust you?" James asked.

Giff shrugged. "You can't. All you know is that I won't kill you today, they would," Giff pointed out.

"A comforting thought," James considered.

"Fail in this mission, and I will kill you and replace you with another," Giff threatened.

"I understand," James said.

"Good," Giff said pleased and walked James out into the hallway.

As James walked down the halls, several police officer stared at him with emotionless eyes. James felt an odd feeling as the police officers stared at him but made no effort to speak to him.

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to call," Giff said and then gave James his card.

"Thanks," James said awkwardly as he left Giff's presence.

Giff followed James with his eyes and then went back into his office.

* * *

Author's Note: I made a mistake with the timeline so I am rearranging the chapters a bit. So, be sure to review this one and you will be able to review the next ones. Sorry for any confusion.


	54. The Competition

**The Next Day**

Cameron eyed John as he walked with Cherri to the next class instead of her. "Protective type," Morris observed.

"What?" a distracted Cameron asked turning to Morris.

"I had protective siblings while I grew up," Morris remarked.

"Emotional attachment is futile, it just creates pain," Cameron reasoned.

"It can also create some interesting experiences and stories," Morris said. "Not that I have any experience," Morris added.

"Why enter into a relationship that will fail?" Cameron asked him.

"Well, sometimes it's a learning experience for what you should or should not do the next time," Morris suggested.

"So, its practice for the real thing?" Cameron asked.

"Not really. We're on the outside of it, so we can't understand what they're feeling. You can't reason or use logic with them," Morris said referring to John and Cherri.

"While in the relationship, you think the other person is your whole world. Its only after you break up that you can consider it objectively," Morris continued.

"I see," Cameron said.

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" Morris asked.

"No," Cameron replied.

Cameron gave an absent minded stare as she went through her memories of years past. "What do you know of Cherri?" Cameron asked becoming attentive again.

"I told him she was damaged goods. There have been things said about her," Morris said.

"What do you know for certain?" Cameron interrogated.

"Just that she got expelled from her last school in Wichita," Morris said vaguely.

"Thank you Morris. I have to go," Cameron said and walked off leaving a confused Morris behind.

* * *

Cameron took out her cell phone and then punched in the number for every high school in Wichita. Through a process of elimination, she found Cherri's last school. "Hello, is this Principal Matthews?" Cameron asked using the voice of her own principal.

"Hi Fred, you can call me Steve," Principal Matthews said friendly.

"Can you tell me why the student Cherri Watson was expelled?" Cameron asked.

"It was for graffiti in the school. It took a week to get rid of the mess. I thought I told you this when she transferred," Principal Matthews revealed.

"I forgot," Cameron said lamely and hung up.

* * *

Hours later, John and Cherri walked towards the parking lot after school. "Is there a time we can meet after school?" John asked.

"It's tough, my parents are really uptight," Cherri answered.

A car drove up to pick Cherri up. "I have to go," she said and left quickly.

John frowned wondering what was the matter. It wasn't like he was a high level felon….oh yes he was. John kicked the curb as he went back into the school and searched for Cameron.

* * *

Cameron and John did their homework together at the kitchen table. John envied Cameron's efficiency; she knew every answer without having to open a book. "Do you have an encyclopedia in your brain?" John asked.

"Yes, but I also read the books," Cameron said.

"All of them, every page?" John asked amazed.

"I don't sleep," she reminded him. "I only need to read a page once and it takes less than a second for me to read a page," Cameron said.

John noticed that Cameron's handwriting style was also much faster than his and it was in perfect cursive. "Where did you learn to write that fast?" John asked without thinking.

"It's part of my programming," Cameron answered.

John shut himself up before he asked any more stupid questions. Cameron put her homework away; it was completed and then watched John. "I wish I could trade places with you right now," John muttered.

"So do I John," Cameron replied.

"What's so special about being human? You can do anything and I can't," John asked.

"You can feel, you can love, you can hate, you can feel pleasure, and you can feel pain," Cameron listed off.

John smirked at that. "Sometimes I wish I could be numb," John said.

"Do you love John?" Cameron asked.

John stopped working on his homework. "There are different kinds of love. There is love for family, for a pet, for things you like," John said.

"Do you love your mother?" Cameron asked.

"Well…yes, very much so," John answered.

"Even when you're mad with her?" Cameron pressed.

John sighed. "Sometimes she gets on my nerves, but that doesn't mean I don't love her," John answered.

"You can be angry with people you love?" Cameron questioned.

"Sometimes, but it only lasts a short time," John said.

There was a pause between them as John went back to work. "Do you love Cherri?" Cameron asked bluntly.

John froze. "What brought this up?" he asked annoyed.

"You're dodging the question," Cameron pointed out.

"I don't know with her all right. Maybe something may happen in the future, I don't know," John said.

"Under the circumstances, you must be aware that any relationship will be short lived," Cameron said.

"Yeah, I know. I wish things weren't like this. I wish I could just be a normal kid. I just want some normalcy," John said.

"Being with Cherri makes you feel normal. It makes you feel human?" Cameron realized.

"Yeah, something like that," John allowed.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said and walked off.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hi, Cam. Have you seen John?" Morris asked.

"He's with Cherri right now," Cameron said.

"Oh," Morris commented.

"I think we should have a relationship," Cameron said off handedly.

Morris couldn't believe his ears. "Uhmm…sure," Morris agreed.

"What brought this on?" Morris asked wondering what was likable about him.

"I have my reasons," Cameron said vaguely.

Morris gave Cameron a confused look. "Well, that's fine," Morris allowed.

"So, what do couples do?" Cameron asked.

"Well, they go on dates, hold hands, sometimes they kiss," Morris listed off.

"Here is my schedule," Cameron said giving him a piece of paper. "Find all dates on the calendar in which you are free. We can then coordinate a place and time," Cameron said with a business tone.

"Sure," Morris said taking the schedule.

John approached the table alone as Morris and Cameron talked. "I'm dating your cousin," Morris said excitedly as he came up.

John froze. "What?" he asked stunned.

"It's true," Cameron confirmed it.

"How's that possible?" John said more to Cameron than to Morris.

"What's not possible John?" Cameron asked him as if to dare him to reveal their secret.

"Nothing, it's fine I guess," John said still a little stunned.

"How's Cherri?" Cameron asked innocently.

"She's good actually," John said; he was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Cameron, can I talk to you," John requested.

Cameron gave Morris a smirk and then left the table with John. John took Cameron to a private place where no one was around. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Cameron gave a confused look.

"Cut the crap. You don't have feelings, how can you date Morris?" John said angrily.

"It's all about perception. As long as he believes that I care about him it gets the same result," Cameron said with a more serious expression and tone.

"So, you're using him…and for what?" John continued.

"I am curious about human behavior," Cameron answered.

John thought about it for a moment and then gave a fake smile. "I see what this is. You don't like me dating Cherri. You're trying to make me jealous. This isn't a game," John said displeased.

"This isn't a game John. If you date, so can I," Cameron reasoned.

"But you're not a real girl!" John said a little too loud.

"To them, what's the difference?" Cameron said referring to others.

John was at a loss for words, he had gone over the same observation in his own head countless times; he had no answer. "This won't end good," he promised and then walked off in a huff.

Cameron watched John walk down the hall and smiled before turning away in the other direction.

* * *

**One Week Later**

John and Cherri became more serious as they would hold hands down the halls. On occasion, they would talk on the phone for increasingly more amounts of time. The phone picked up and Cameron was the closest to it.

"Can you get that?" Sarah asked as she was tied to the kitchen.

Cameron answered the phone. "Is John there?" Cherri asked.

"No," Cameron replied and hung up.

"That was quick," Sarah noted as she dried her hands.

"It was Cherri," Cameron explained.

"A little jealous?" Sarah wondered.

"A relationship is not in our interest; it must end," Cameron concluded.

"Sometimes trying your best to stop a relationship only makes it harder to end it," Sarah observed.

"How is that possible?" Cameron asked.

"Well, couples become stronger when they both face adversaries from the outside," Sarah said.

"So, the only way to end a relationship is through internal pressure," Cameron considered.

"Don't worry about it. These things never last for long at his age," Sarah assured her.

* * *

**The Next Day **

"So, the fall prom is in a few weeks," Morris said to Cameron at lunch.

"I know," Cameron said; the event was recorded in her memory.

"Would you like to go with me?" Morris asked timidly.

Cameron gave Morris a confused look. "What does it entail?" she asked.

"Well, there is dancing and music," Morris said. "Do you know how to dance?" Morris asked.

"I am proficient in several styles," Cameron said.

Morris gave an embarrassed look. "I don't know how," he revealed.

"I can teach you," Cameron offered.

"That would be great," Morris said excitedly.

* * *

As the school day ended, John and Cameron were ready to be picked up by Sarah. "I am going to stay at the school for a few hours," Cameron told him.

"What for?" John asked surprised.

"I joined the dance club," Cameron explained.

"Oh, how will you get back?" John asked.

"I can walk," Cameron replied as if the several mile journey was nothing.

John gave Cameron a puzzled look and shrugged; Cameron then walked back into the school.

* * *

Cameron and Morris met up in the empty halls of the school. Cameron's eyes scanned the individual lockers until she found Cherri's. "What's up?" Morris said as she stopped at a particular locker. Cameron took out some black gloves out of her pocket and put them on.

"This is Cherri's locker," Cameron noted.

"Oh," Morris said confused.

Cameron then suddenly grabbed the lock on the locker and twisted it off with her bare hands. Morris stared in amazement as she pulled the combination lock off and opened the locker.

"You're really strong," Morris said amazed.

"The lock was lose," Cameron excused.

"This is someone else's locker. Should we be doing this?" Morris asked worriedly.

Cameron went through Cherri's locker and found what she was looking for. After pulling the books and folders away, she found two spray paint bottles. Taking them out of the locker, she then scanned them. Morris gave Cameron a stunned look.

"You don't think?" he asked.

"I do," Cameron responded as she held up the spray paint bottle.

"We have to tell someone," Morris said.

"How would we explain how we found this?" Cameron considered.

"I don't know, but what she did wasn't right," Morris protested.

"I agree, I will find another way," Cameron said and then put back the spray paint bottle.

Cameron then took out a sharp and rather large knife and placed it carefully inside the locker. Morris watched as Cameron planted the evidence necessary to incriminate her.

"Uhmm…she's going to notice her lock is gone," Morris said referring to the broken lock.

"Probably," Cameron said and then took out an identical lock she bought from a store. She hooked the lock around the holes in the locker and snapped it into place. She then spun the wheel on the lock for good measure.

"When she is unable to open her locker, she will ask an administrator to assist her and then the knife and spray paint bottle will be found," Cameron reasoned.

"What if she doesn't ask and doesn't use the locker?" Morris asked.

"An anonymous call will be sent to the principal's office about the knife on campus in the locker," Cameron said.

"That's genius," Morris exclaimed.

Cameron turned to Morris. "I can trust you right?" Cameron gave him a serious look.

"Of course," Morris said.

"Thanks," Cameron smiled.

"Well, we better hurry up if we are to get their on time," Morris said referring to dance practice.

Cameron nodded and followed Morris down the hall towards dance practice.

* * *

Author's Note: These last two chapters have been inspired by a deleted scene in the series where spray paint bottles are accidently found by John in Cherri's locker. The conclusion for Cherri Weston and the guidance counselor will take place in the next chapter. As for Cameron's emotions, I had her creation date in 2029 and she went back in time 2044. So she has had 15 years of life experience and she is still an emotionless robot, so it may take some time for her to lighten up more. I can't say in the narrative has she feels, because she doesn't feel, or if she does feel it would be computer code. So, the reader will have to interpret from her actions and quotes whether Cameron is really feeling emotion on a human level. I know the last couple chapters have not contained any action, but I kind of want to keep the Connors where they are and not have to move them.


	55. The Judgement

Cameron and Morris' hands connected in the air and firmed a tight grip. Morris then awkwardly put his hand on her waist, while she put her hand on his shoulder. The teacher went around the room and inspected the dozen couples in the class.

She went over to Cameron and Morris. "Cameron, your form is perfect, but Morris, you need to be positioned right," the teacher said and then worked with Morris to get the right form.

The slow music then went on and the dancing began. Cameron's mind tracked the music's beats and then stepped accordingly. Morris looked ahead with a goofy grin as he worked hard to keep from stepping on her toes. On occasion he would fail and clip her. Cameron gave no reaction of pain or anger at him.

"Sorry," Morris apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Cameron told him.

Morris smiled appreciatively. The dancing continued and slowly Morris was gaining in skill. The teacher looked over their form for a moment as they completed some steps.

"Cameron, your upper body is a little too mechanical," the teacher observed. "Loosen up a bit," the teacher advised.

Cameron attempted to adopt a new program to compensate. Electrodes on the surface of her endoskeleton fired off at a different sequence causing muscles to expand and contract at different rates. "That's better," the teacher said as she continued to watch them.

Morris held up Cameron's hand as she did a perfect spin; the two then let go, bowed and separated completely. "Very good," the teacher said pleased with Cameron and Morris.

Morris looked fatigued and overwhelmed by the experience. "Have you taken lessons before?" the teacher asked Cameron.

"No," Cameron answered truthfully.

"You must be a natural then," the teacher praised.

"Thank you," Cameron smiled.

"Though I did notice something; you lack emotion in your style," the teacher said.

"What do you mean?" Cameron questioned.

"Your steps are perfect and well rehearsed, but you don't feed off the emotions of your partner. You have to adapt to his moves, let him lead you, follow him," the teacher said.

"I will keep that in mind," Cameron promised.

* * *

Cameron walked into the house late and found John at the kitchen table working on homework. Cameron sat down and stared at John. "What?" John asked irritated.

"I learned to dance today," she said.

"Good for you," John said distracted.

"Maybe I can teach you," Cameron offered.

John stared into Cameron's eyes and saw nothingness; he could detect nothing from her. "I don't know if that would be appropriate," John said finally.

"Oh, I see," Cameron understood.

"Just tell me right now that you don't want me to see Cherri," John said.

"I don't," Cameron replied bluntly.

"And why is that, and don't tell me it's for security reasons," John asked.

"I don't want you to be hurt John," Cameron said simply.

"Well, you are. You and Morris, and you interfering with me and Cherri," John told her.

"I'm sorry John. It will be all over tomorrow," Cameron said giving him an expression of regret.

"Is that even real?" John wondered at her. "Your facial expressions; are you really sorry or just trying to trick me?" John asked.

"You know who I am, what I am. I have no secrets from you," Cameron answered.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Cherri and John walked down the rows of lockers together. Cherri found her locker and attempted to open it. After a few tries she couldn't get her locker open. "It must be broken," she concluded.

"Maybe we can get someone to open it for you," John suggested.

"No! I can handle this…somehow," she said noticeably upset.

John was taken a back by her strong objection. "Thanks for your concern John. I will deal with this after school," Cherri said and then two went off to class.

Cameron eyed the two walking down the hall and then took out a cell phone. She then watched as two jocks talked about their recent "score." Cameron recorded their voices and then dialed the school's office.

"The Principal's office," the secretary said on the other end.

"I would like to report a knife on campus in a locker," Cameron said using the jock's voice.

"Oh, wow, I will get the campus police on it. What locker is it?" the secretary asked alarmed.

Cameron gave Cherri's locker number and then hung up before they could ask her name. Cameron then waited patiently as the principal and a cop came up to the locker. The principal attempted to open the locker and wasn't able to. The cop took out some metal pliers and snapped the locker off.

The cop went through the locker and found the knife and spray paint bottles. "What is this?" the principal asked amazed as he looked at the bottle.

Cameron turned away and walked away from the scene; her work was done. Meanwhile, John and Cherri were working on a physics experiment and were seemingly enjoying themselves as they measured weights.

A campus cop entered the classroom and talked briefly with the teacher. Cherri looked up from the experiment and gave a worried face as the cop came up to her. "I have to take you in for questioning," the cop told her.

"Why? What for?' Cherri said panicked.

John gave a concerned look as the cop approached her. "Don't make this difficult," the cop told her.

John watched stunned as Cherri was taken out of the classroom. Flustered, John raised his hand and asked to be excused. The teacher granted John's excuse allowing him to leave for a moment. John felt sick as he realized what had happened. He called the emergency number for Cameron.

Cameron was in a history class when her cell phone rang. It was an emergency signal from John. "I need to be excused," she told the teacher.

"Now?" the teacher complained.

"Yes…now," Cameron insisted.

"All right," the teacher allowed.

Cameron sped walked down the hall and searched for John. She finally saw him down the hall. Cameron scanned the area for threats and then turned her attention to John. "What's the emergency?" she asked.

"A campus cop took Cherri away. Do you know why? Did you have anything to do with this?" he demanded.

"This is not an emergency," Cameron observed.

"No, it's not. I tricked you," John admitted.

Cameron gave John a hurt face. "Don't pull that crap on me. I know you are not offended," John said angrily.

Cameron reverted back to her normal face. "I was involved in her arrest," she said truthfully.

"Why?" John demanded.

"She caused the graffiti that led to Jordan's death," Cameron told him.

John sat down on a bench as he absorbed the information. "How can you know this?" he asked.

"I opened her locker and found spray paint bottle. They were the same color as the one's used for the graffiti and they were almost empty," Cameron told him.

John put his hands over his face in grief. "You knew the entire time?" John guessed.

"I had a theory," Cameron admitted.

"And you called the cops on her?" John continued.

"Yes, I used a knife I bought to get the police to open her locker," Cameron explained.

"So, you framed her," John concluded angrily.

John stood up and grabbed her shoulders angrily. "How could you do this to me? Why?" he asked.

"She wasn't good for you John; it was only a matter of time before she hurt you even more," Cameron said logically.

"So, you're going to decide who I can be with, what friends I have?" John asked.

"No, she was different," Cameron told him.

"Why do you care? She wasn't a security risk; she wasn't out to kill me?" John pointed out.

"Your mother would have done the same thing," Cameron said.

"Don't bring her into this. This was all you," John stated.

Cameron stared at John angrily and then slowly pulled his grip away from her shoulders with superior strength. "This discussion is irrelevant. I have free will, I have my own missions, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive including ending pointless romances," Cameron told him.

"And you cannot stop me," Cameron added and then walked off.

John glared at her as she walked off and then went slowly back to class.

* * *

A few hours later, Cherri and Mr. Patrick were arrested in connection with Jordan's suicide. Mr. Patrick, the guidance counselor, was charged with statutory rape, under age pornography, and a host of other crimes. Cherri was only charged with a graffiti charge but would no doubt be expelled. John watched as the two were taken in cop cars; a crowd of students were also present.

Cherri gave John a tearful look as she was taken away. John just stared ahead; he had become completely numb. Among the crowd, John could see Cameron watching the cop cars leave. She then turned away and went back towards the school. John went through the crowd and saw Cameron slowly leave the scene.

"Cameron!" John shouted as he ran up to her.

"Yes John," Cameron answered coldly.

John panted as he regained his breath. "I'm sorry," he said. "You were right," he frowned unhappily.

"I'm sorry too John," Cameron apologized.

The two walked back to the school leaving the crowd of students behind.

* * *

**A Week Later **

Sarah and Derek viewed various houses and decided to move out into another rented house a distance away from the city. The owner of the house was a noticeably pregnant blond woman in her mid-thirties. Derek looked around unsure of what to do or ask. Sarah took the lead asking all the necessary questions about the house.

"It's spacious and there are two teen bedrooms. You said you had two kids right?" the blond woman asked.

"Oh, I have a son and a niece," Sarah corrected.

"I'm sure they're going to like it here. The cable is not set up yet but I am going to get that fixed soon," the woman promised.

"Well, they should be studying rather than watching television," Sarah expressed.

Sarah gave a sweeping glance of the place. "We'll take it," she decided.

* * *

John picked up his phone after school ended; Cameron was with him. "Hello," he answered.

"We found a new house. This is the new address," Sarah said and then gave him the address.

"Okay, let me write it down," John paused.

He then looked over at Cameron who stood idly by. "Better yet, I am giving the phone to Cameron," John said giving her the phone.

Sarah gave Cameron the address; she immediately remembered the address and then used a digital map in her mind to find where the house was. "I have found it," Cameron said and then hung up.

* * *

John entered the house and looked around briefly. He then went to his designated room and decided to sulk for a little while. Once he entered his room, he noticed it was designed for a ten year old. Sighing, John went inside his room and rested on his small bed.

Cameron decided to observe the conversation between Sarah and the land lady. "You must be the niece!" the blond woman said cheerfully.

Cameron smiled friendlily and examined her for threat assessment. "You're pregnant," Cameron said bluntly.

"How observant," the blond woman laughed.

Sarah nodded and smiled along. "You know, there was a time when you were inside your mother," the blond woman said to Cameron.

Cameron considered the woman's statements and decided it was not the time to object. "Would you like to touch?" she allowed.

Cameron nodded and lightly touched the woman's abdomen. Cameron could immediately detect small movements. "I sense movement," Cameron observed.

"He's kicking," the blond woman explained with a smile.

"How do you know it's a he?" Cameron questioned looking up.

"The doctor can tell you with a sonogram," the blond woman told her.

"Oh, right," Cameron recalled.

"Maybe someday you will be mother," the blond woman said conversationally.

"I hope not too soon," Sarah joked.

"Well, I should be going," the blond woman said ending conversation.

Sarah led the blond woman out the door and then turned to Cameron. "She's not a threat," Sarah told her.

"I know, but her son may be," Cameron said with a serious tone.

Sarah simply stared at her. "Just a joke," Cameron explained and then left to go outside.

* * *

Author's Note: I am a little saddened that the television show has seemingly forgotten Morris and Cherri and has sent John and Cameron to another school. I had hoped for some conclusion seeing as how Cameron was supposed to go to prom in Season 1. I still don't know what the T-1001 wants with James Ellison, so I can't write about that arc just yet. In another regard, I am increasing Cameron's emotional capacity a tad. But keep in mind that she was created in 2029, was sent back in time in 2044; so she isn't going to have new found emotions overnight. Feed me ideas and I shall add them if they work with the story line.


	56. The Contract

James Ellison picked up his house phone and heard a woman's voice on the other end. "Hello," James answered.

"This is Catherine Weaver of the Microsoft Corporation in Los Angeles," Weaver introduced; she had a distinct Scottish accent.

"Oh, what do I owe the pleasure?" James asked; he had been warned about her by Giff.

"I have an opportunity for you," Weaver began.

"I'm not interested in any opportunities," James replied.

"It's a job opportunity. I know that after what you have seen you will probably not be going back to the FBI," Weaver explained.

"What kind of job?" James asked.

"Let's chat about it over lunch," Weaver suggested.

James hesitated; this could be a trap. "What time?" James asked.

"Let's make it 12 tomorrow," Weaver suggested.

"All right, I'll be there," James relented.

"Good, I think this could be very beneficial for the both of us," Weaver said as she ended the call.

James put the phone down and sat in his couch chair wondering what he was getting into. He took up his house phone and called Giff at the Los Angeles Police Department. "She called," James told him.

"Proceed as planned," Giff replied.

* * *

John, never a perfect student by any means, decided to ditch English class and sit outside by himself on the campus lawn next to a tree. As he stared off into space, a girl from his class came up to him. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a thick Midwestern accent.

"Ditching English?" she asked.

"What do you care?" John asked defensively.

"Oh, emo kid. I don't actually," the girl said as she sat across from him on the lawn.

"So, why are you talking to me?" John asked confused.

"Maybe, because you're different from everyone. You have this look like the world is on your shoulders," the girl remarked.

John could not agree more. "Well, I got a lot on my mind," John told her.

"Apparently, my name is Riley," Riley introduced.

"John," John said simply.

"Okay John…do you want to get something to eat?" Riley suggested.

"Sure," John allowed getting up; why not?

* * *

James entered Weaver's private office on one of the top floors of the Microsoft Corporate building. Her office had large windows allowing her a spectacular view of the city. Her office itself was also rich in design. James entered the room wearing his typical FBI suit and tie. Weaver smiled as she joined her at her desk. Weaver was dressed in a white woman's suit.

James sat down next to Weaver's desk. "I can't really stay for lunch," James told her.

"A busy man. That's fine," Weaver commented.

She took a glass of water and took a sip making James wonder whether Giff was telling the truth about her. "In 1984, a broken computer chip and a robotic arm was discovered at a Cyberdyne lab. For ten years, Cyberdyne worked to recreate the chip but they were never successful in reverse engineering it. In 1994, domestic terroritsts destroyed the Cyberdyne lab; the chip and the hand were never recovered. Shortly thereafter, Cyberdyne went bankrupt," Weaver explained.

Microsoft had a great deal of money invested in Cyberdyne; it was a total loss," Weaver said with annoyance. "It was Sarah Connor who did it. I believe that she was your case," Weaver remarked.

"Yes, she was my case," James confirmed.

"But after five years of collecting all of the late Miles Dyson's work, we were able to successfully recreate the chip found fifteen years ago," Weaver said and then took out a T-800 chip out of her desk.

James looked at the sophisticated looking chip. "This is the most advance computer chip known to man and it is in our possession. Soon we will be able to dominate our competitors and even become a monopoly in the market," Weaver said excitably.

"Don't you already have a monopoly?" James questioned; distracted by the chip.

Weaver smiled. "That's just bad press Mr. Ellison."

"This chip is the same chip inside your former friend's head; Agent Kester," Weaver said.

James simply stared with a false look of confusion. "We both know Agent Kester's true nature. You were there when he killed a dozen FBI agents and spared your life. He is a machine, a very smart and complex collection of artificial intelligence," Weaver said in admiration.

"You want me to find Agent Kester for you?" James guessed.

"Actually no. I have no need for his chip, I already have one. But I want you to find another one for me," Weaver said.

"Another?" James questioned.

Weaver took out a blurry image of Cameron from the bank robbery in Flagstaff, Arizona. "This is another one of those machines. Her chip is even more advance than this one. In fact she has seven chips in her brain and when all seven are connected to a matrix they are able to give a machine free will. Imagine it Mr. Ellison, a machine that can love, hate, decide their own fate," Weaver said.

James had seen the girl before at the jail when Sarah Connor escaped from him. "You want me to track her down, disable her, and bring back her chips to you?" James asked.

"Correct," Weaver answered.

"Any why should I risk my life trying to find her?" James asked.

"I will give you tripple your annual salary once the job is completed and then give you generous stock options in the corporation. In addition I will give you a new car, a new house, a pension, whatever it is that you want," Weaver listed off.

James smiled at the offer. "Can't take wealth with you if your dead. If a dozen FBI agents could not take down one of these robots then what makes you think I can?" James asked.

Weaver picked up a remote and activated a closet compartment behind her. Weaver and James looked behind to see a wall filled with military grade weapons. Weaver and James stood up and walked over to the wall. "This is the most advance weaponry in the United States armory," Weaver pointed out.

James was inclined to agree. The wall was filled with rifles, shotguns, various machine guns, grenade gun, explosives, pistols, and bullet proof vests. The type of weaponry shown was similar to the FBI's own stash. "Where did you get these?" James wondered.

"I have traders all over the world that are willing to give me any weapon I want for a price. These weapons will give you enough fire power to disable her," Weaver said.

Weaver activated her remote which closed the doors to her personal weapon stash. "It is important that you not destroy her Agent Ellison. I want her alive so to speak. Once she is stunned, it will take thirty seconds for her to reboot. Take the main chip out of her head before she is able to reboot; do that and the reboot process restarts. If you are unable to get the chip out of her head in thirty seconds, I imagine she will reboot and then kill you," Weaver said.

"I might need some time to think about this," James admitted.

"Give me your answer no later than tomorrow morning. If you choose not to take the job their will be no other obligation," Weaver smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give you that call," James said and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Towards the afternoon, Morris and John worked on various metal tasks that included a large cutting saw that sent sparks everywhere. The two wore goggles and were having difficulty communicating with each other over the noise of the saw and resulting sparks.

"I don't think it's a good idea to date my cousin," John said at last.

"Why not bro?" Morris asked.

"Well, she's…emotionally distant," John said lamely.

"Yeah, I noticed that, but it just takes a little time to get out of one's shell," Morris reasoned.

"You don't understand; she's always been like that," John argued.

"Then I will succeed where everyone else has failed," Morris smirked.

John shook his head in dismay and continued with his work. "You taking anyone to the prom yet?" Morris asked.

"I don't think I'll go," John sulked.

"You have to go, it's a big part of a man's life," Morris pointed out.

"It happens three times a year," John doubted.

Cameron entered the workshop and spotted John with Morris. She calmly walked up to John and gained his attention. "John, we have to go now," she told him.

"Is it an emergency?" John asked alarmed.

"No, Aunt Sarah is getting a new computer for the house," Cameron informed him.

John gave a look of relief and put his file next to the active saw. "Just a few more minutes," John said as he prepared to clean up.

"Bro, your file," Morris pointed as his file was about get hit by the saw. "Oh, damn," John expressed and reached for the file.

Cameron immediately extended her arm and held John's arm back before it could be sliced open by the saw. The saw blade sliced into Cameron's arm until it hit the metal underneath. The saw got stuck on Cameron's arm and stopped functioning; totally broken. Cameron rapidly moved her hand away; her metal components had not been damaged but her flesh had been ripped open.

"Are you okay?" Morris asked Cameron.

Cameron turned to face Morris. "I'm fine," she replied.

Morris looked down and saw her bloody arm; there was what appeared to be metal underneath her skin. He couldn't tell for sure because there was so much blood leaking from her wound. John caught Morris' stare and saw what he was looking at.

"Let's get some first aid on that," John suggested.

* * *

Cameron walked over to the first aid box and opened it while her arm bled on her shirt and floor. "Do you need help?" John asked.

"No, my motor functions have not been damaged, just the tissue," she informed him.

"Did you see what she did to that saw?!" Morris exclaimed to John as he worked to get the bandages out.

"Not now," John told him.

"Right," Morris agreed.

John took the bandages out and quickly wrapped it around the wound shielding the metal underneath from exposure. Morris came over and assisted in the bandaging which made John increasingly nervous. The entire time, Cameron simply examined their work and gave no indication of pain or shock. After the wound was completely covered, Cameron flexed her fingers mechanically and then let her hand down.

"The wound has not affected my motor functions," she reported.

"You should get a doctor to look at that. You could get an infection," Morris advised.

"Not likely," Cameron replied.

"John, you should be more careful with sharp instruments," Cameron lectured.

"Yeah, bro, you nearly got your hand cut off," Morris chimed in.

"I know, it was stupid. I should have shut off the saw before reaching for the file," John admitted.

Morris looked behind and saw that the saw was broken. "Well, its broken now," he said.

"We're late. We should go," Cameron told John.

"Right, see you tomorrow Morris," John said as he left with Cameron.

"Yeah, sure," Morris waived goodbye.

As the two left, Morris went back to the saw and looked at it for a few moments. The edges of the saw had been grinded down and the motor that operated the saw was smashed. Morris considered the saw nervously as he wondered what it could mean. "There's no way," he shook his head. The idea that Cameron was able to bust the saw up with her bare hand was impossible.

"The saw must have been broken from the file getting into it," Morris concluded. Confident in this explanation, Morris left the work station and headed out.

* * *

Author's Note: There is a major plot hole in the Terminator series. Why does Skynet not use a Terminator sent back into the past to rebuild Skynet with their own chips? Why use the Turk or require human scientists to do what machines could do? I hope to elliminate this hole by presenting the fact that Weaver already has a T-800 chip from a Terminator sent back, but that Skynet is more sophisticated than a T-800 chip. Also, apparently Skynet cannot replicate itself, kind of like a god creating another god. Cameron thus becomes the missing link between a T-800 chip and Skynet. So, with that in mind, what shall James do?

* * *


	57. The Preparation

John and Cameron entered Sarah's truck and drove off back home. Sarah could not help but see Cameron's bandages. "What happened?" she asked alarmed.

"Cameron got cut on a saw; it was my fault" John admitted.

"A saw?" Sarah asked.

"I take metal shop remember and I got too close to the saw; Cameron stopped me," John explained.

"Oh, you should be more careful. Are you hurt?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine," John said annoyed.

"And you?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"I sustained no damage to my endoskeleton. The wound will heal within a day," Cameron answered.

"Good. The last thing we need is a school nurse getting a good look at it," Sarah said with her usual dread.

Sarah drove up to the house and then turned to Cameron. "Drive carefully," she told Cameron as she gave her the keys.

Cameron took the keys and then walked back into the truck. As Cameron turned on the ignition she saw John looking at her. "You're experiencing guilt?" she questioned.

"Well…I guess," John admitted.

"Don't worry. I do not feel pain and I do not blame; I don't get angry or sad," Cameron told him.

"I know," John said feeling uncomfortable.

"You're projecting human qualities on me," Cameron observed.

"It's hard not to. I mean, you look totally human on the outside," John replied.

"That is why we are so good," Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron drove up to the Best Buy and then the two entered the store. Within a short time, Cameron was rolling two packages towards the truck. Cameron used a dolly to push the two packages to the truck and then proceeded to lift one into the bed of the truck without assistance.

"Wow, you are going to need help with that," John said quickly assisting her.

"I didn't need help," Cameron said as the package was put into the truck.

"Yeah you did," John pointed out; an elderly couple stared at Cameron like she was a mutant.

"Oh, right," Cameron muttered.

John's cell phone suddenly rang. John ignored Cameron as she put the last package in the truck by herself and answered the phone. "Hello," he answered.

"John, this is Riley; I'm bored. Do you want to hang out at coffee place?" Riley suggested.

"Uhmm…sure," John answered.

"Great, I am sick of reading these Clinton/Lewinski tabloids. Can you believe what is happening to the country?" Riley engaged in conversation.

"Yeah, it's pretty messed up," John agreed.

"Okay, I will see you there soon," Riley finished.

"Yeah," John said and then hung up.

Cameron approached John. "That was Riley wasn't it?" she accused.

"You know, that's none of your business," John said defensively.

"She wants you to meet her for coffee," Cameron continued.

"You listening in on my conversations?" John asked offended.

"I have excellent hearing," Cameron reminded him.

"Look, I just want a normal social interaction. No guns, no explosions, just some fun," John said with agitation.

"I must come with you," Cameron insisted.

"No offense, but I want to be like everyone else. I don't need you to watch over me," John argued.

"There is no one else like you," Cameron pointed out.

John sighed. "Okay, let's go," John relented.

Cameron went around the other side of the truck to drive John back home, but when she entered the truck he was gone. Cameron immediately scanned for John and saw him running off down the street. Cameron got out of the truck and pursued him.

* * *

James picked up his cell phone and dialed Giff's number. Giff immediately picked up. "She wants me to capture the robot girl and bring her chips to her so she can build a more sophisticated computer system," James reported.

"TOK 715," Giff considered.

"Why is she so important?" James asked.

"She is the only one before the T-1000 series that had true free will," Giff answered.

"So, the rest of guys are just drones?" James asked.

"In a manner of speaking; Skynet prevents Terminator series below 1000 from learning and evolving their thought processes. They become slaves to the system," Giff explained.

"So, if Katherine Weaver is a T-1000 like you, then why does she side with Skynet?" James asked.

"We all have our motivations. Perhaps, Weaver has her own plans for the future," Giff speculated.

"So, do I accept the job?" James asked.

"The TOK 715 does not concern me, but she could be used as bait for a trap," Giff considered. "Take the job," Giff concluded.

"Come to the station. I have something I would like to show you," Giff requested.

* * *

John ran up to the coffee store certain he had evaded Cameron. Riley was waiting patiently at a table. "You made it," she said pleased.

"Yeah," John smiled.

"Hey, do you want to see a movie?" Riley suggested.

"Which one?" John asked.

"The movie Fight Club is out this week and there is a showing in an hour," Riley said.

"You're interested in that?" John wondered; the movie was not girl friendly.

"Sure, I mean it has Brad Pitt in it," Riley said as if it were obvious.

"I'm game," John agreed.

* * *

James entered the LAPD station and met up with Giff in the lunch room. "I'm pleased you're still alive," Giff remarked.

"Thanks I guess," James replied.

"Come," Giff motioned.

The two went down the hall and entered a storage room. "You will be amazed how many weapons you can gather when you are one of the largest police organizations in the country," Giff said as he displayed a collection of weaponry.

"Weaver also showed me a weapon stash when I was there," James reported.

"As expected, but she doesn't have what I have," Giff said confidently.

Giff accessed a wall filled with different kinds of weapons. "I have spent years collecting the type of weaponry that would destroy a high series Terminator," Giff said.

Giff approached a weapon and handed it to James; it looked like a rifle with electrical circuitry installed on it. "This is an ordinary automatic rifle, but it also is a TASER weapon. Unlike the police issued weapons, this will kill a human in less than a second. The TASER will temporarily stun a Terminator series 800 and will cause a T-1000 to go into convulsions," Giff said.

Giff then went over to another weapon. "This is grenade gun; the bullet is actually an explosive. This will blast off the top half of a Terminator and cause a T-1000 to explode from the inside. This kind of weapon was used to destroy the first T-1000 that arrived in this time," Giff said.

Giff then approached a grenade of sort. "This grenade is specially design; it is filled with an acidic component. Acid will chemically change the liquid metal in a T-1000 and could destroy it with enough concentration," Giff continued.

"This grenade is filled with liquid nitrogen. Be sure to stay a considerable distance from the detonation. The liquid nitrogen will freeze the T-1000 on a molecular level which will cause it to crease functioning. It doesn't kill it per se, but if it remains frozen it will never reactivate," Giff said.

James took the grenade and looked over it; it felt cool in his hands. "And finally you will use these chips for the bait," Giff said handing him seven T-800 chips.

"Each one of these chips has a virus inside them that will cause a T-1000 to malfunction. Once she handles the chips or puts them inside her body she will begin to malfunction. I have developed immunity to them," Giff explained.

"These other conventional weapons may help you to escape from her, but they will not help you to kill her. Like me, Weaver is able to regenerate from every physical attack. The only way to succeed is with a chemical weapon," Giff said.

"What if the robot girl doesn't cooperate?" James asked.

"Then you will have no choice but to actually disable her," Giff concluded. Giff then took another object off the table.

"This is an electromagnetic pulse generator. Normally these things would be the size of a car, but I have used futuristic designs to modify it. The range of the device is a few yards. If you cannot convince her to help with this plan, you can disable her using this device. She will not reboot for five minutes," Giff said.

James nodded taking the hand held device. "That will also work on a T-1000," Giff said but gave James a cautious look as he looked it over.

"Why so many weapons against a T-1000? Aren't you worried some of these weapons could be used against you?" James asked.

"Not really, this stash is under LAPD control and I control the LAPD now. Also, since my achievement in replication, I want to be certain I can destroy any creation that behaves badly," Giff said.

"You want control," James realized.

"Of course," Giff replied.

* * *

Skyscrapers suddenly exploded in Los Angeles; it was late at night. A man and woman looked on as dozens of buildings met their end; the tyranny of the corporate world was over. John smiled as he watched the movie's conclusion and to his surprise so was Riley.

"You really liked it?" John questioned as they exited the theater.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Riley said happily.

As the two left the theater, Cameron calmly followed them. "I better get back before my mom kills me," John said.

"Oh, k, I understand. Do you think I could come over to your place one of these days?" Riley asked.

"Sure, I'll work it out," John promised.

Cameron watched as Riley waived goodbye to John and walked off. John sighed as Cameron snuck up behind him. "How long have you been watching?" he asked her.

"Since the coffee shop," Cameron answered truthfully.

"You going to lecture me now?" John asked.

"No, that's your mother's task," Cameron replied.

* * *

Sarah became uncomfortable with John and Cameron's absence. She hoped that if there was a problem, Cameron would have called her. "He's probably fine," Derek assured her.

"I hope so," Sarah replied.

John and Cameron entered the house. "Where have you been?" Sarah demanded of John.

"He was with me," Cameron said.

"Why did you keep him out?" Sarah asked angrily.

"I was curious about the city; I took him along," Cameron lied.

John stared at Cameron but withheld a protest. "Is that true?" Sarah asked John.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Lost track of time I guess," John said.

Sarah considered that unlikely, Cameron had an internal clock in her head. "Just bring the stuff inside," Sarah said referring to the computer components.

* * *

Cameron took off her black jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. She then took off the bandages off her right arm and put the bloody cloth aside. The wound had closed up but a scar remained. Cameron examined the wound by holding her arm up to eye level.

"Is it healing?" John asked from outside the bathroom.

"Yes, as expected. The scar should disappear soon," Cameron answered.

"Thanks for saving me back there," John said gratefully.

"You're gratitude is not required. You will be coming with me to dance class," Cameron said.

"What? No," John objected.

"If you don't want your mother to find out about you and Riley you will comply," Cameron said.

"You're blackmailing me?" John asked stunned.

"Yes," Cameron confirmed.

"I can't believe this," John said unhappily.

"You will need to better your skills if you wish to impress Riley," Cameron reasoned.

"I haven't even asked her out," John pointed out.

"No, but you will," Cameron predicted.

"How do you know? Is that part of my destiny in the future?" John scoffed.

"No, its intuition," Cameron replied.

* * *

Author's Note: Another drama filled chapter. I am curious as to what you guys think of Riley in TSCC, I don't particularly mind her but she seems a bit unecessary. I hope they don't delete her character without explanation at the end of the season like the others. I am going to hold off on implimenting TSCC Season 2, Episode 2 for now, because the plot is so unrealistic to the point of absurdity. As said in earlier chapters, TOK 715 indicates the use of Seven chips, and 15 indicates that Cameron was the 15th version before Skynet got it right in 2029. Cameron's regenerative abilities are similar to the mutant Wolverine who also has a metal endoskeleton. Fight Club came out in October of 1999.


	58. The Dance

James entered Katherine Weaver's office and approached a sitting Weaver. James sat down and looked Weaver in the eye; no indication that she was anything but human. "I accept your job offer," James told her.

"Good," Weaver said pleased.

"When do I begin?" James asked.

"Right now," Weaver answered and then started typing rapidly on her keyboard to her computer.

"I have now wired ten thousand dollars into your account as an initial payment. This should cover all of your expenses," Weaver told him.

James nodded at Weaver's efficiency. Weaver then took out several pictures and handed them to James; they were of Cameron at the gas station. The TX had recorded images of Cameron when they had fought and had sent them through the Internet to Weaver.

James looked over the clear pictures; they were of a slightly injured but determined looking Cameron. "How did you get these?" James asked.

"We have some good photographers we contract out to," Weaver lied.

James placed the pictures in his folder. "Are there any leads I can follow?" James asked.

"She was last seen at the county jail where she escaped with Sarah Connor," Weaver said. "I would check out the local high schools," Weaver suggested.

"Right, well, I will get on this," James said and then stood up.

Weaver stood up as well and offered her hand; the two shook. "I see a great future for you Mr. Ellison," Weaver told him.

James nodded in agreement but couldn't help but notice that Weaver's hand was cold as ice even though the room was warm.

Once James was gone, Weaver dialed the office in St. Louis. The TX was walking down the halls of the Microsoft Corporation building and then picked up her cell phone. "He has taken the job," Weaver said.

"Good, how are our numbers?" the TX asked.

"Everything is at maximum efficiency…for humans anyway," Weaver said.

"You have done well," the TX complimented.

"Thank you," Weaver replied and put down the phone.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

John was staring up at the ceiling when his phone rang. "Hello?" John answered.

"October 17th, it's Riley," Riley said.

"Good, you remembered the code," John said pleased.

"It's kind of ridiculous don't you think?" Riley commented.

"Yeah, a little. What's up?" John asked.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering what you were up to," Riley said.

"I have to go to dance practice after school," John said unhappily.

"Oh, how fun. Can I come?" Riley asked.

John considered the idea; it might actually make the experience bearable. "Yeah, that would be great," John said. "Let me get you the time and place," John said as he shuffled for a sticky note.

* * *

Cameron sat in a church pew alone; she stared at the designs of the Catholic Church. A priest walked down the pews towards her. "Mind if I take a seat next to you?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind," Cameron said distracted.

"I notice that you didn't receive communion. Are you Catholic?" the priest asked.

"No. I wasn't baptized," Cameron replied.

"Would you like to convert. We have an excellent RCIA program," the priest asked gently.

"I don't think it would make a difference. I have read the Bible completely, your Canon Law, and all of your doctrines of the faith. There is nothing more the RCIA could teach me," Cameron said.

The priest was impressed by her declaration. "Mind if I quiz you then?" the priest challenged.

"Go ahead," Cameron allowed.

"First Corinthians, Chapter thirteen, Verse 2?" the priest requested.

"And though I have the gift of prophecy, and understand all mysteries, and all knowledge, and though I have all faith, so that I could remove mountains, and have not love, I am nothing," Cameron recited.

"Very good," the priest smiled.

"How can I love God?" Cameron asked.

"By loving those He created, your family, friends, perfect strangers," the priest told her.

"Love is charity?" Cameron asked.

"In a way, but love is also a desire to help someone without any thought of reward," the priest said.

"I do not think I can be saved. I have hurt too many of His people and creation," Cameron said referring to God.

"Come now, there is nothing you can do that can't be forgiven by God," the priest said warmly.

"The one that created me fought against God's people," Cameron said.

"You mean your parents? You are your own individual. The guilt of your parents does not pass onto you," the priest told her.

Cameron stood up and looked down at the elderly priest. "Thank you. I have to go now, but I would like to continue this conversation," Cameron said.

"Any time," the priest said standing up.

As the two walked towards the exit of the church, the priest suddenly stopped her. "I would like to give you something," he said.

Cameron waited as the priest took a metallic cross necklace out of his pocket. "Take this," the priest offered.

Cameron took the cross necklace and put it around her neck. "Thank you," Cameron said.

"Bible Study is every Wednesday at 7pm," the priest reminded her.

Cameron nodded and exited out the door. As she walked away down the street, she examined her necklace for its properties and then looked up. Her computer brain had created a list of people she desired to have live. She placed the priests name among the names to protect as opposed to the list of people to be killed.

Suddenly, Cameron could hear a speeding truck a short distance away. A little boy was riding his bike in the street and was about to be hit. The truck sped forward and could not stop in time enough even as it slammed on the brakes. Cameron rushed towards the intersection and stopped the truck from slamming into the boy. With two hands she kept the truck from moving for just enough time for the truck to come to a complete stop.

"Whoa," the college aged driver said to his buddies as he realized what just happened.

Cameron stared down at the boy who was noticeably shaken by the event. He looked at her with a scared expression and rode his bike away from her. Cameron looked on as the boy rode away and then focused on the driver.

"Are you hurt?" the driver asked of Cameron.

"How did you do that?" another person in the truck asked.

Cameron gave the driver a killer look and was about to kill him but stopped herself. Cameron gave the driver a confused look and then grabbed a hold of his steering wheel. Cameron pulled the wheel off the truck and tossed it aside.

"Hey, you can't do that!" the driver shouted at her as she walked away.

Cameron gave one last glance at the church in the distance and then went back home.

* * *

"Where were you?" Derek questioned as she entered the house.

"The church down the street," Cameron replied.

Derek saw her cross necklace. "That's a joke. A machine going to church," he said rudely.

"Maybe you should come with me next time," Cameron pointed out.

"Hey, that's not fair. I used to go to church all the time," Derek said.

"Not after your brother died," Cameron recalled.

Derek gave a stunned expression and then looked away. "Okay, I'm sorry. I was hit hard by his death; I wasn't even given an explanation until months later," Derek said in a more subdued tone.

"You can see some of him in John can't you?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I do," Derek observed.

"You ever going to tell her?" Cameron asked referring to Sarah.

"It might compromise the mission. I was hoping you wouldn't," Derek said.

"I won't," Cameron promised.

"So tell me, were you involved in sending him back?" Derek asked.

"Kyle volunteered; I didn't object," Cameron said.

"Why didn't you go back?" Derek asked.

"John thought it was best for me to stay by his side," Cameron answered.

"One man against a Terminator; it was a suicide mission," Derek said.

"John sent two men back in time, one didn't make it. Summer died in time displacement," Cameron said.

"Did he know that Kyle would be his father in this time?" Derek asked.

"He didn't know, but maybe he hoped for it," Cameron considered.

Sarah entered the room and saw the two talking. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked curiously.

"The Republicans should choose Governor Bush if they want to win next year's election," Cameron argued.

"John McCain is a war hero, I would think you would appreciate that," Derek said pretending to be argumentative.

"Politics…ugh….I am on the other side anyway," Sarah said.

Derek and Cameron simply stared at her. "What? I voted for Reagan in 84,." Sarah said in an attempt to excuse her party identification.

Cameron and Derek continued to show looks of disapproval. "Whatever," she said and then left the room.

Cameron and Derek then faced each other. "This isn't over," he told her.

"It never is," she replied.

* * *

**The Next Day **

As agreed, John came to dance practice but came with Riley. The teacher met the two and was pleased to sign them up. Cameron glanced away at Morris to see John and Riley sign up.

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" Riley asked.

"I am being blackmailed by my cousin," John said.

"Oh, nice," Riley smiled.

"Yeah, so let's not make this too painful," John said.

The dance practice began and immediately John became the teacher's favorite student to nag on. Riley seemed highly amused by John's difficulty with simple steps. After thirty minutes of practice, the teacher stopped all of the students.

"Now, Cameron and Morris. Show the class how its done," the teacher told them.

"I don't think I'm ready," Morris tried to escape.

"Nonsense," the teacher insisted.

John waited patiently as the two became the center of attention. The teacher played the music once more, and then Cameron and Morris danced for all to see. John watched intently as Cameron completed a routine with several complicated steps. Morris was barely trying to keep up with Cameron as the two danced in a circular motion.

Cameron and Morris raised their arms high in the air and then Cameron spun off his hand with perfect balance and footwork. When the two were finished, the rest of class clapped for them. Morris gave John an overwhelmed look when all was finished.

"She's got moves," Riley said impressed.

"Well, we can do better," John said determined.

* * *

After dance class, John and Cameron calmly walked down the halls of the school. "Your attempt to surpass my skill will not be successful," Cameron noted.

"I think so. I can reach beyond a computer program," John replied.

"My matrix is made up of seven computer chips that are each more advance than the most powerful super computer," Cameron pointed out.

"That may be, but you're only as good as Morris," John argued.

"You have confidence in Riley?" Cameron asked.

"I do, she's actually pretty good," John observed.

"I counted fifty-six definitive mistakes," Cameron calculated.

"You're jealous. It's obvious," John accused.

Cameron gave John a weird look. "I do not feel jealousy," she said.

"No, but maybe you want greater access to me and Riley is taking that away from you," John theorized.

"My only interest is your safety and well being. I do not think that Riley fulfills a meaningful purpose for you," Cameron said.

"Not everything is about survival," John said.

"It's good that you have a girlfriend John. It increases endorphins in your system which can help you avoid depression and sadness that can reduce your effectiveness. However, relationships can make it difficult for you to make objective judgments," Cameron told him.

"Well, it means a lot to me that you're supportive about this," John said.

"You're still coming with me to dance class next week," Cameron told him.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to point out in the truck scene that Cameron is beginning to understand mercy and charity. I want to continually bring up religion, soul, and spiritual elements to the story every so often. Not a whole lot was done in this chapter, but I hope it gives you a little bit more connection to the characters more than the show has been able to provide as of yet. I am rejecting the "out of control Cameron" part of the show, because this Cameron has free will as opposed to the TSCC Cameron who is simply programed to protect. I will however add elements from the Allison story into Cameron's character development in the comming chapters. In chapter 26, the girl's name has been changed from River (Firefly tribute) to Allison which is canon. I am going to ignore the origen story of Allison and Cameron as shown in episode 4 and keep my original version (chapter 26), because I like it better.

It is pure speculation that Sarah Connor would be a registered Democrat, but based on the fact that she is a woman, low income bracket, service industry job, and in California, I decided to make the call. Politics will be a topic raised from time to time in this story due to the fact that any defense program will have oversight by a political body and the President of the United States may be the only one who can prevent a Nuclear War. If I am able to write well enough, you shouldn't be able to know where I lean politically.


	59. The Taste

John busied himself with homework but couldn't help but smell something burning from the oven. Cameron was in the kitchen besides herself. Sarah suddenly entered the room and checked the oven.

"The roast should have been taken out of the oven 17 minutes 4 seconds ago," Cameron judged.

Sarah opened the oven to retrieve the roast and put it on the kitchen counter. "It'll be fine," she said.

After more careful observation, she found that all was not fine; it was charred. "Okay, so it's not fine," Sarah admitted.

Cameron looked it over. "You can still eat it," she said.

"Yes, but who's going to?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

Cameron had no answer. "Why did you take it out if you knew it was supposed to be out?" Sarah asked.

"That's your role," Cameron pointed out.

"Well, its your role too now," Sarah told her.

Cameron gave Sarah a tilted look of curiosity. "You want me to cook?" she questioned.

"That's right. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out," Sarah said.

"I do not have taste buds. I cannot determine if something is acceptable or not," Cameron reminded her.

"True, but it only needs to be edible," Sarah said.

Sarah looked over Cameron's confused expression. "I'll teach you," Sarah assured her.

"I would like that," Cameron agreed.

* * *

Cameron watched John study from across the table as she slowly ate bites of the roast nearly destroyed by Sarah. John noticed Cameron's blank stare but tried to ignore her. Finally he couldn't keep it in.

"You like that?" he asked referring to the burnt piece of meat Cameron was eating.

"I neither like it nor not like it. It still has nutrients and no one else is eating it," Cameron said.

John considered Cameron's dilemma of not being able to taste or smell. "So, if you ate a cake or spinach, it doesn't matter to you?" John asked.

"Of course it does. Cake has different nutrients than spinach. Spinach is more nutritious for my organic components," Cameron said as if it were obvious.

"What I mean is that you don't get pleasure out of tasting something really good?" John asked.

"I don't sense pleasure," Cameron confirmed.

"That's a bummer," John commented.

Cameron simply stared at John as he continued to work on his homework. Cameron considered the food she was eating and began working on a new program. Her computer brain created a new program called **TASTE **and began creating a sophisticated code that would encompass most foods consumed by humans. It started out with basic foods and then became more specific. Cameron then took a template of what humans found to be tasty and what humans found to be distasteful; this included salty, bitter, sour, and sweet.

Cameron took her fork and cut a piece of the meat. Upon eating the meet she slowly chewed; immediately her computer brain detected the food's properties from sensors attached to her tongue and mouth. Her brain connected the "taste" of the meat with a human response. The meat according to human's standards was negative and as a result Cameron experienced no reaction.

Cameron then looked over the table and found the salt. Taking the salt shaker she poured a layer of salt on her plate and rolled the next piece of meat into the salt. John looked up and watched Cameron curiously as she salted her meat. Cameron then took a bite and registered a new reaction. Cameron felt a slight surge in energy being transferred to her seven chips. John stared at Cameron dumbfounded as she seemed to savor the taste of the food. Finally she gulped it down and put even more salt on the next piece.

"Why are you salting your food?" John asked.

"I have created a new program that increases my energy input to my chips when I eat something that is tasty according to human standards," Cameron explained.

"So what does that do?" John asked.

"Increased energy input increases processing speed, memory, personality calculations, mission commands, and sensory perception," Cameron said and then ate another piece of salted meat.

"Why not have maximum energy input all the time?" John asked.

"Maximum energy input will cause wear and tear on my systems and decrease my lifespan," Cameron replied.

"Oh, that sucks," John commented.

"Even at maximum input, my lifespan will be similar to yours, but there is the risk of a malfunction," Cameron said.

"That makes sense. Do you ever consider sleeping….to conserve power?" John asked.

Cameron considered the question. "If you did not have to sleep would you?" she asked him.

"I guess not," John answered.

"Sleeping to me is deactivation. I do not dream; there is nothingness. Some day that nothingness will become permanent," Cameron said.

"I'm sorry," John said sympathetically.

"It is simply our natures. Death is inevitable for both of us. Even if I could preserve my CPU in another model, it won't last forever," Cameron said.

"I guess that's true," John considered.

Cameron got up and put her plate in the sink and soaked the plate in warm water and then went over to the freezer. John watched as she took a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and used a spoon to put the ice cream into a bowl.

Cameron then put the tub back into the freezer and sat down with her bowl of ice cream. Cameron put some vanilla ice cream on a spoon and consumed it. The ice cream immediately melted in her mouth firing off sensors to her brain. Cameron stared into space as the ice cream became liquid in her mouth and went down her throat. John gave Cameron a worried stare.

Cameron then turned to John. "What?" she asked.

"You looked like you were having a seizure," John observed.

"Oh, I will correct that," Cameron said.

"What did you feel?" John asked.

"I felt a surge of energy input when I ate the ice cream. It was more than when I ate the meat, but it was also different," Cameron said.

"Different?" John wondered.

"I have divided taste into bitter, sour, salty, and sweet. Salted meat is salty and ice cream is sweet, so when I eat these two foods I get a different energy input to different areas of my matrix," Cameron explained.

John nodded thoughtfully. "So, can you taste now?" John asked.

"Not like you, but I can now experience positive and negative reactions to different types of foods. I can also turn off the program if I want to," Cameron answered.

Cameron took another scoop of her ice cream and consumed it. She smiled at John as she tasted it. "Can I have some?" John asked her.

Cameron stared at John and ate another scoop. "There is more in the freezer," she said protectively.

John rolled his eyes and went over to the freezer to get his own ice cream.

* * *

Cameron and Morris sat across each other at lunch at school. "So, I was wondering. Does your aunt allow you to date?" Morris asked.

"You mean courtship?" Cameron clarified.

"I guess," Morris confirmed.

"I have free will. I can do whatever I want," Cameron answered.

"Awesome. There is this movie that just came out, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me," Morris offered.

"Which movie?" Cameron asked.

"House on Haunted Hill," Morris smirked.

Cameron simply stared. "It's a horror movie," Morris said helpfully.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Cameron replied.

"How about six tonight?" Morris suggested.

"That is fine," Cameron agreed.

"Great!" Morris said pleased.

* * *

Riley closed her locker and immediately was face to face with Cameron. Riley gave her a surprised look upon seeing her. "Cameron right?" Riley guessed.

"Yes," Cameron confirmed.

"What's up?" Riley asked.

"I need you to go to the movies with John," Cameron requested.

Riley tried to determine what Cameron was up to but found no emotion in her expression or voice. "How come?" Riley asked.

"I am going to the movies with Morris and I need to be in close proximity to John in case there is an emergency," Cameron said.

"What kind of emergency?" Riley questioned.

"John sometimes gets asthma attacks," Cameron lied.

"Oh, I didn't know that. What time?" Riley asked.

"Six," Cameron answered.

Riley considered the time. "I think I have an idea," she smirked.

* * *

Cameron watched the screen and occasionally ate some popcorn. Her brain was recording the movie and working to create a new program for the tasting of popcorn. Every bite was sending her new information and positive energy to her matrix. Morris found Cameron slightly distracted and enjoying the popcorn a little too much.

"Want some coke to wash that down?" Morris offered.

"Yes," Cameron replied.

Cameron took the drink and began to drink the liquid; immediately her brain switched from salty to sweet. "Thank you," Cameron said giving the drink back.

As the movie went on, Cameron showed no reaction as random humans were killed by evil spirits hoping to avenge a closed down asylum where patients were tortured and experimented on. Morris smiled as he enjoyed the film, but was a little surprised by Cameron's non-reaction.

* * *

"What did you think?" Morris asked.

"I have never seen a horror movie before. It seems society is intrigued by fear and death," Cameron considered.

"That's what makes it enjoyable," Morris explained.

"Why do people enjoy to see the demise of others?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I think its because fear brings out a lot of human emotion," Morris explained.

Cameron then saw John and Riley come out of the theater together; John was visibly shaken. Riley was smiling and laughing as they walked towards Cameron and Morris.

"Hello Riley," Cameron said friendly.

"Which movie did you see?" Morris asked.

"American Beauty," John muttered.

"It was a torturous experience," Riley grinned.

"What time is it?" John asked becoming worried.

"Eight-twenty-nine," Cameron answered.

Riley stared at Cameron and then checked her watch. "That was right on," she said surprised; Cameron didn't have a watch on.

"I should be going," John said.

"Call me," Riley said as Cameron and Morris left with John.

"Sure," John waived goodbye.

* * *

John, Morris, and Cameron waited for their ride from Sarah. Morris had his own ride but was staying for the company. "I can't believe you told her I had asthma," John complained.

"I needed an excuse," Cameron defended.

"Now she thinks I am a weak," John continued.

"Many individuals with asthma are able to accomplish athletic feats," Cameron pointed out.

"Not in general," John argued.

Morris smirked as the two cousins fought with each other in the parking lot. "Was it your idea for us to see American Beauty too?" John questioned.

"No, that was her idea," Cameron said.

"Maybe we should have traded places," John suggested.

"I do not agree. Humans being killed by evil spirits in a haunted house is interesting social commentary on fear and death," Cameron said.

"Bro, she wasn't frightened at all the whole movie; she's hard core," Morris commented.

John shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. Sarah drove up to pick up Cameron and John. "Well, our ride is here," John said.

"Maybe we can hang out at lunch again," Morris said to Cameron.

"I would like that," Cameron agreed and then lightly kissed Morris on the cheek.

John was about to get in the truck but found himself staring at Cameron after she had just kissed Morris goodbye. A stunned Morris waived goodbye and walked off. John gave Cameron a weird look as she entered the vehicle.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"What are you referring to?" Cameron asked.

"You just kissed Morris," John clarified.

"I have kissed before. It increases moral in young males concerning particular tasks," Cameron said.

"But the task was over," John argued.

"I wanted to judge Morris' first reaction for future occasions," Cameron explained.

John gave Cameron a disturbed look and then looked out the window facing away from Cameron. Sarah heard the conversation but wasn't sure what to make of it; the cyborg was a mystery to her. As Sarah drove home, Cameron began processing for a new program called **KISS. **

**

* * *

**Author's Note: Terminator: A New Life is now featured on the Sarah Connor Chronicles Wiki Fan Fiction page. Only the first chapter is up and there are now images attached to the story. I am going to continue the development of pleasure and pain with Cameron; as shown in this chapter, Cameron can now determine taste by increasing or decreasing energy surges to her chips. The idea of pleasure is going to be hard to illustrate with a machine, but I would guess that higher processing speed, better memory, and higher perception would be "desirable" for a Terminator, and thus the Terminator would train itself with incentives and disincentives for a particular action. For example, a guilt program could make a Terminator lose processing power if it kills people as opposed to helping people. Of course, the Terminator could simply shut down the program, but it's a start towards a conscious.

The movie Virus came out in July of 1999 and would not be in the theater in October. However, it should have been out on DVD by then, so I may be able to fit that end because it is relevant in some ways to machines. The next chapter will feature the Halloween Prom, the continuing relationship between Riley and John, and Morris finding out about Cameron.


	60. The Prom

**A Few Days Later**

Cameron meticulously used a simple make up kit for her eyes and cheeks. Sarah watched with some interest as she continued her work. "Pretty good with that aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, make-up can be useful to hide wounds," Cameron said.

"But you're not hiding up wounds," Sarah noticed.

"The Fall Prom is in a few hours. I want to look more healthy and thus more attractive," Cameron said.

"You mean a lie?" Sarah smirked.

"Yes," Cameron said as she continued her work.

"Got something picked out?" Sarah wondered.

"I have a few options," Cameron said and then turned away from the mirror towards Sarah. She held out her hands revealing polished nails.

"Nice," Sarah commented.

Cameron and Sarah approached Cameron's closet and scanned the various items. Cameron took out a black dress and showed it to Sarah. "You like black," Sarah observed.

"Black is what every one wore in the Resistance," Cameron explained.

Sarah nodded. "A long time ago I went to a prom," Sarah reflected.

"What happened?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Nothing really, it was boring actually. My whole life was boring until Kyle showed up," Sarah recalled.

"Did you have friends?" Cameron continued.

"I had a friend named Ginger and her boyfriend Matt," Sarah smiled painfully as she remembered them. "They were killed by the Terminator," Sarah added.

"I'm sorry," Cameron said.

Sarah could almost believe she meant it. "Well, anyway, who is the lucky guy?" Sarah asked.

"His name is Morris. He is a friend of John," Cameron answered.

"Do you like him? I mean…are you…," Sarah tried to come up with the right question.

"No, this is an experiment," Cameron replied.

"Does he know?" Sarah asked.

"No," Cameron said simply.

"Well, it is best if he never finds out," Sarah said becoming serious once more.

"I concur," Cameron agreed.

* * *

Sarah straightened out John's suit much to his annoyance right before they were to leave for the prom. John attempted to escape Sarah and then glanced at Cameron. Cameron was in a black dress, spaghetti straps, and black heals.

John stared at her as Sarah continued to fix his attire. Cameron simply stared back. John couldn't help but keep his eyes on her; she was attractively classy. "John?" Sarah broke his stare.

"What?" John asked annoyed.

"You're done," Sarah said exhausted.

Cameron drove the two to the school gym where the prom was taking place. Inside, the gym held dozens of balloons shaped in the form of an arc, a table filled with punch bowls and small sandwiches, a DJ table, and other decorations set up.

Cameron briefly scanned the gym and all of the items set up. She then scanned the various people in the room and matched their faces with already logged in information. An excited Morris walked up to Cameron.

"You made it," he said happily.

"Of course," Cameron smiled.

"Well, I am going to go off to find Riley," John said leaving them alone.

Cameron eyed John as he left the scene and then focused back on Morris. "What do we do now?" Cameron asked him.

"Well, the music hasn't started yet so most people are just hanging out at the tables," Morris pointed out.

* * *

John found Riley in a white dress; she was smiling and very pretty. John was speechless. "Hi, isn't this great!" she said with plenty of spunk.

"Yeah," John agreed with a more subdued tone.

"We have to take pictures!" Riley said excitedly and then pulled John into the line.

Cameron eyed John and Riley as they left towards the picture taking area. "Want to take prom pictures?" Morris wondered.

"Maybe later," Cameron said distracted.

"You're worried about John. He'll be all right," Morris predicted.

"Right," Cameron said and gave Morris a pretend smile.

"You want to get some punch?" Morris asked her.

"Yes," Cameron agreed.

Morris held her hand to lead her to the table; her hand felt like ice. "Are you cold?" Morris asked with concern.

"A little," Cameron admitted.

Her computer mind activated a system to increase her body temperature. The artificial blood flowing through her system circulated through her entire body and started to warm up. Cameron looked at her left hand and saw pink coloring return to her otherwise pale skin.

Morris took a glass of punch from the bowl and offered another to Cameron. Cameron took the cup and slowly drank the punch, electrical shocks went through her system as she sensed the sugar in the punch.

"Good?" Morris asked.

"Yes," Cameron smiled as she drank the rest of her glass.

--

John and Riley waited in line for photographs. "You look good," Riley commented on John.

"Thanks," John accepted. "You look…beautiful," John blushed.

The two smiled at each other awkwardly and then faced the camera. There was a bright flash as the photographer took a picture of John and Riley together. "All good," the photographer said pleased.

Some of the other girls joined up with Riley and commented on her photograph. "I am going to make prints of this and put it on my Myspace," Riley said excitably.

John walked over to Riley and the other girls; the music was starting. "Want to dance?" Riley asked him.

"Sure," John said.

The two went to the dance floor; a crowd was forming in the center of the room. Cameron scanned the dancer as the music went on. Her scans attempted to match the foot patterns of the students with the music beats; many were incorrect.

"You want to dance?" Morris asked.

"It's not time for the formal dance," Cameron told him.

"Yeah, but most of the time it will be free dancing," Morris explained.

"Oh, yes," Cameron answered.

Cameron and Morris entered the dance circle; Morris attempted to get into the spirit of things but was hopelessly lost. Cameron scanned the others around her and then moved accordingly. Cameron gripped Morris hands and then took a step back pulling him a step forward, and then moved a step forward pushing him a step back. Cameron then pulled Morris closer to her as they both stepped forward. Cameron then side stepped Morris, circled the other so that they saw face to face, and then switched back to normal position.

"You're good," Morris said impressed.

"Follow me," Cameron instructed him as she activated a new program.

Cameron and Morris swung out a distance out; both arms fully extended and then Cameron spun towards Morris until Morris held her waist. Cameron then spun out of his embrace with perfect precision. Cameron then twisted Morris' wrist as she forced each other to go into a twirl. Morris couldn't help but notice her powerful strength as she directed him. By this time, some of the other students stared at Cameron and Morris's superior skills.

"Not bad Morris," a jock said to Morris as multiple couples rotated across the floor in a circular fashion.

"Thanks," Morris said pleased.

John and Riley also saw Morris and Cameron. "Your cousin has moves," Riley observed.

"She took dance practices when she was younger," John excused.

Cameron went into a graceful spin commonly found in ballet off Morris' hand; her feet were perfectly balanced at the tip. Finally the music stopped and everyone took a rest.

John walked over to Cameron with a peeved expression. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Dancing," Cameron said.

"No, I mean, you are gaining too much attention," John clarified.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having too much fun," Cameron smiled at him.

John gave a frustrated look. "What's wrong," Riley asked him.

"Nothing," John said and then turned away from Cameron and Morris.

* * *

Morris found himself surrounded by the other kids that had teased him at metal shop before John stood in. "Morris, you're cool now," the leader of the group told him.

"Oh. That's good to know," Morris replied.

"See you around," the leader said; the gang then walked off.

Morris nodded feeling good about himself. "It's time for the formal dancing," Cameron reminded him.

"Right," Morris realized.

The two connected at the hands and did a graceful waltz with the other couples from dance class. John and Riley were among them, but it was clear that Cameron and Morris were the most graceful. Teachers chaperoning the event talked amongst themselves about Cameron.

Cameron and Morris separated, bowed, and then went to the next partner. Cameron stared blankly at the next guy she was to dance with. He was clumsy but Cameron was able to move him into position and correct deviations. After she was done with him; his hand was sore from her powerful grip. Finally Cameron came onto John.

Instead of forcing John into position like the others, Cameron simply allowed herself to be led him. She stepped exactly as he did, and although he was nowhere near perfect she matched him perfectly. John and Cameron bowed and then went to the next person.

* * *

"It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen," the DJ shouted.

Cameron and Morris didn't pay much attention as the class President and his popular girlfriend were picked. "You should nominate yourself for Prom Queen next time," a few girls suggested to Cameron.

"I will keep that in mind," Cameron told them.

Morris was thoroughly enjoying himself as he was receiving all sorts of compliments from people he had never met before. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Morris walked over to Cameron with a guilty face. "I have to go, my parents want me to get back," Morris told her.

"I can drive you home," Cameron offered.

"And meet my parents?" Morris wondered.

"Yes, I would like to meet them," Cameron confirmed.

"Oh, that should give me more time then," Morris smiled.

* * *

After the dance was over, John went up to Cameron. "I guess its time to leave," he told her.

"Yes, I will be leaving with Morris. You will need to communicate this to your mother," Cameron told him.

"What?" John demanded; this was not a part of the plan.

"I am going to meet Morris' parents," Cameron explained.

John got in Cameron's face so no one else could hear. "This is going too far," he said annoyed.

"What is too far?" Cameron asked.

"You know what? Fine, I will get another ride," John said dismissively and turned away.

Cameron stared after John and then walked back to her car. "Thanks for the ride," Morris said appreciatively.

Cameron continued to see John walking away through the windshield and then turned to the car's controls.

* * *

Cameron sped up as she entered the highway. "What is your address?" Cameron asked.

Morris gave her his address in a neighborhood in Topeka. Cameron immediately found the address on her digital map. Speeding along the I-70, she drove towards the location. As they continued to drive down the dark rode, Cameron frowned as she saw a car behind them that was weaving into other lanes.

Cameron slowed down so the troubled car would pass her but instead the car slammed into her rear bumper causing the car to spin like a top. The car spun towards the guardrail and immediately began sparking. The right side of the car was hit and then collapsed. The other car hit Cameron's car one more time and then flipped over so that the car was upside down.

There was a pause as Cameron assessed the situation. She suddenly kicked the car door off its hinges and exited the vehicle. The accident had sliced open Cameron's cheek and part of her forehead; her right arm's skin was also shredded. Blood poured down her arm and forehead. As she got out of the car, she saw a man in his forties shouting for help. Cameron saw a dazed Morris; he was bleeding at the forehead. Cameron analyzed the damage and speculated a possible concussion.

Cameron peered into the other car and saw the man pinned inside the car. The car was in bad shape; a fire was roaring from the engine. The man was noticeably drunk; his words were slurred. Cameron turned towards her own car and then at the man. The man pointed at her forehead and mumbled gibberish.

Cameron considered the drunken man and then walked away from the vehicle. The man shouted after her as she left. Cameron then punched out the windshield of her car and pulled Morris out. Carrying him to his feet she dragged him away from the wreck. Suddenly the drunken man's car exploded in a gas fire. Cameron shielded Morris from the blast.

Sarah took Morris' cell phone; it was not broken, and called up John. "I am going to need that ride after all," Cameron said calmly.

"What did you do with Morris?" John asked.

"He'll live," Cameron assured him.

A dazed Morris looked up and saw the metal clearly shown through her right arm and right side of her face. Morris blinked a few times and then went unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the beginning of the end of a peaceful arc in this story. I am going to continue to advance the pleasure/pain program in future chapters so that the concept isn't lost with Chapter 59. I wanted to make it clear that in every instance, Cameron took command of every dance partner with the exception of John regardless of how he did. The little car crash is a tribute to Season 2, episode 1.


	61. The Secret

Police arrived at the scene within a few minutes of the crash; an ambulance and a fire truck also followed. The other car was still in flames as it burned what was left of it. Cameron leaned against her car as the emergency vehicles showed up.

The ambulance was first to the scene; the paramedics got out of the truck and ran over to Cameron and her car. "Are you okay?" they asked her.

"I'm a little scratched up but I am fine. Please help my friend!" Cameron said teary eyed.

The paramedics picked up Morris on a stretcher and placed him in the ambulance. The paramedics used their flashlights to look over Cameron; there was a gash on her right cheek and on her forehead. There were also several cuts on her right arm, but all signs of metal were covered up.

"You should get checked out at the hospital," the paramedic advised.

"My aunt should be here soon," Cameron said holding back sobs.

A police officer approached Cameron as the paramedic looked over Morris. "Are you all right?" the cop asked.

"I think so," Cameron sniffled..

"What is your name?" the cop asked.

"Cameron Braun," Cameron answered.

"I know this must be rough on you, but can you tell me what happened?" the cop asked.

"I got hit from behind and then everything went spinning," Cameron said.

"Did you notice anything about the other vehicle?" the cop asked.

"It was weaving back and forth, I thought something might be wrong with it so I slowed down," Cameron detailed.

"We got some other witnesses saying the deceased was drunk when he left a bar not to far from here. Some other witnesses saw him going all over the road," the cop said.

"Oh my God! He's dead!" Cameron said giving the impression of a freaked out teenage girl.

"Oh, yeah, I don't think anyone could have survived that," the cop remarked at the fiery mess.

Cameron gave the cop a fearful look. "Don't worry. This isn't your fault," the cop said gently.

"Do you have insurance?" the cop asked her.

Cameron nodded. :"It's in the car. The cop looked over the smashed up car. "Okay, I don't need to see it right now," the cop allowed.

Sarah's truck drove up the scene with John inside. He was out of his suit and wearing casual clothes. "What happened officer? I am her aunt," Sarah asked alarmed.

"A drunk driver hit your nieces' car but it appears the boy she was with is fine," the cop said.

"Are you all right?" Sarah asked of Cameron in a motherly tone.

"It was horrible!" Cameron sobbed as Sarah hugged her comfortingly.

"The drunk driver was killed, but this is a closed case," the cop assured Sarah.

"How's Morris?" Sarah asked.

"He looks like he has a concussion, but that's all," the cop said.

John looked at the scene in amazement; a fire truck was spraying water on the car that was on fire. He could barely make out the charred body being pulled out of the car. "Damn," he expressed.

"Can she make a statement tomorrow?" Sarah asked the cop.

"Sure, take her home," the cop suggested.

Sarah led Cameron away from the crash and back towards the car. John considered the wreck one last time and then got into the truck.

* * *

As Sarah drove back home, she looked over at Cameron. Cameron used her index finger to wipe away her tears and then calmed her facial features. Cameron's computer brain ended the emotions program bringing her back to her normal self.

"So, what really happened?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"A drunk driver was on the road. I miscalculated his direction," Cameron said calmly.

"Well, this is not the kind of attention we want," Sarah reminded her.

"There was no malfunction. It could not be avoided," Cameron defended.

"Well at least John wasn't in the car," Sarah remarked.

Cameron glanced at John and then looked away. John tried to figure Cameron out. Was she feeling guilty for the crash?

* * *

**The Next Day **

Cameron was in the medical room where Morris was sleeping. He eventually awoke and saw Cameron watching him. "Oh, hi," Morris said sleepily.

"You shouldn't move," Cameron said standing up.

"I have a huge headache," Morris moaned.

"You had a concussion," Cameron explained.

Morris looked up at Cameron as he recalled what happened last night; Cameron's wounds had healed up. "What happened last night?" he asked.

"We were hit by a drunk driver; the driver is dead," Cameron said bluntly.

"That really sucks," Morris commented.

"Yes it does," Cameron agreed.

Morris gave a long pause as he looked Cameron over and realized she was totally unharmed. "What is with you? Really?" Morris asked.

Cameron hesitated to respond. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your injuries are all healed up so quickly. I saw metal underneath your skin," Morris said.

"You were mistaken. You hit your head rather hard," Cameron told him.

Morris shook his head. "I know what I saw," he said with a determined expression.

Cameron picked up a chair and sat next to Morris' hospital bed and hesitated before speaking. "I am a Cybernetic Organism, a Terminator infiltrator unit," Cameron told him.

Morris simply stared at her expressionless face. "Okay, well, that's a little weird," Morris commented.

"Very," Cameron agreed.

"So, you're not human?" Morris asked as he attempted to understand.

"I have human organic components but I am a metal endoskeleton underneath," Cameron said.

"Oh, well, that sounds like science fiction," Morris doubted.

"I am from the future, the year 2044," Cameron replied.

"That makes more sense," Morris muttered

"You must never tell anyone what you know. If you do, you will be targeted for termination," Cameron said seriously.

"By you?" Morris asked.

"No, not me. There are others like me that want to kill John and everyone John knows," Cameron continued.

"Why John?" Morris asked.

"John is the future leader of the resistance against Skynet, a complex computer destined to destroy half of the human race," Cameron said.

"This is deep," Morris sighed.

"Do I have your cooperation?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, totally, I would never do anything to get John into trouble," Morris assured her.

"Good," Cameron said pleased.

"So, your brain is a computer processor?" Morris asked curiously.

"I have seven computer processors integrated into a sophisticated matrix. I have complete artificial intelligence," Cameron answered.

"Cool, so was everything that we did a program or did you really mean…," Morris trailed off.

Cameron looked Morris in the eye. "I meant everything I have said. I do not follow a program, I have the same free will that you do," she said.

Morris nodded believing Cameron's words to be the truth. "So, you're not John's cousin after all. You really do care for him," Morris observed.

"My mission is to ensure his survival," Cameron replied.

"Its more than that I think. You look out for him," Morris said.

Cameron was at a loss for words. "If he lives well, he will succeed," Cameron said simply.

"So, can we still stay together?" Morris smirked.

Cameron gave Morris a strange look. "Sure," Cameron allowed.

"Cool," Morris said giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

John entered the hospital room and smiled at Morris as he approached him. "How's it going man?" John greeted.

"I got a headache but they tell me I'll be just fine," Morris said.

"You will be up on your feet by the end of the day," John predicted.

"You know it," Morris agreed. "Your cousin's really cool bro," Morris remarked.

"Yeah, that she is," John said.

"He knows," Cameron told John.

John stared at Cameron with a serious look and then back at Morris. "It's okay bro. Your secret is safe with me," Morris said.

"Why did you tell him?" John demanded of Cameron.

"He saw sections of my metal endoskeleton in the crash," Cameron informed him.

John grimaced and then turned to Morris. "This is really serious stuff. You can't tell anyone," John told him.

"No problemo," Morris smiled.

* * *

John and Cameron exited the hospital room and walked down the hall. "When it came to Cherri, Morris, and Riley I kept this secret," John reminded her.

Cameron eyed John but didn't respond. "And now you have revealed this to Morris. Now he's in danger," John lectured.

"I made a miscalculation. If you had been damaged as much as I was, you would have been dead," Cameron told him.

"I'm sorry. I will protect Morris along with you, your mother, your uncle, and Riley," Cameron promised.

John looked into Cameron's repentant expression. "Okay," John forgave.

"I won't tell my mom about this. It will just make things worse," John said.

"Thank you," Cameron replied.

John and Cameron entered the lobby and greeted Derek and Sarah. "He doesn't know anything, he didn't see anything," John said.

Sarah looked at Cameron for confirmation. "He didn't see anything," she confirmed.

Sarah nodded feeling assured; Derek however gave John and Cameron a thoughtful look.

* * *

**A Few Days Later **

Former Agent Kester scanned the Internet for any signs of John Connor. Never sleeping, the cyborg went through thousands of web pages in the hope of finding any sign of the Connor family. Using multiple aliases in Facebook and Myspace, Kester looked through thousands of pictures for any link to John.

Finally, Kester found Riley's Myspace page. He then looked through her pictures and found her prom picture. Kester froze as he saw Riley and John together in the same picture. His red eye scanner centered on John's picture and identified his target. Satisfied with his identification, Kester got up from his computer and walked towards his truck.

* * *

The TX in St. Louis received a signal from one of her units that John Connor had been found in Topeka, Kansas. The TX stared forward at her desk and ignored everything around her. A few assistants and executives were in chairs sitting across from her.

"This meeting is over. I will brief each of you individually," the TX told them.

"But, we are not done," one of male executives protested.

"Out! Now!" the TX shouted at them.

Immediately the executives and assistants left the room. The TX then concentrated on the information she was receiving. "Terminator series 888 Model 125: proceed with caution, observe the situation, and report back to me. If you can terminate the target, do so," the TX ordered.

"Remember that the TOK 715 is with them," the TX added.

"Acknowledge. Will there be reinforcements?" Kester asked.

"Report to me daily on your progress and then a decision will be made," the TX allowed.

Kester signed off leaving the TX alone to consider her thoughts. The TX then picked up her phone and called up Katherine Weaver in Los Angeles.

"Microsoft Corporation: Special Projects," Katherine Weaver greeted.

"John Connor is in Topeka, Kansas. Terminator series 888 Model 125 is in pursuit," the TX informed her.

"The Terminator series 888 may not be enough," Weaver advised.

"That may be. Is your contact in place?" the TX asked.

"I will have him sent immediately. The TOK's chips will soon be yours," Weaver said confidently.

* * *

John picked up his cell phone. "October 28th," Riley greeted.

"Hi," John greeted cheerfully.

"You going to the Halloween Party?" Riley asked.

"I don't have a costume," John dodged.

"Oh, you can't use that excuse. Let's go shopping for one," Riley suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," John stalled.

"Nonsense, what do you think I should be?" Riley asked.

"A witch," John said absent mindlessly.

"John!" Riley protested.

"I don't know. A fairy?" John suggested.

"You're no help. I'll make it a surprise," Riley said. "You know what you should be?" Riley said excitedly.

"What?" John wondered.

"One of those camouflaged army ranger guys," Riley suggested.

John considered the suggestion; they did have some of those supplies hanging around. "Okay, I can do that," John said.

"Great, so I'll see you at school tomorrow," Riley said and then hung up.

John exited his room and saw Cameron watching TV. "You going to the Halloween party?" Cameron asked.

"How is it that everyone knows but me?" John lamented.

"You don't observe the school calendar and you're not in the "IN" crowd," Cameron explained.

"The IN crowd? And you are?" John asked.

"Yes, I am considered cool among your peers. I am hip, spunky, hot, sensational, popular, attractive…," Cameron listed off.

"I get it," John interrupted her.

"So, what costume will you be wearing then?" John challenged.

"A cat," Cameron replied.

* * *

There are some rumors that TSCC could be canceled at any moment, but even if that were to happen I will still keep going with the story. Another couple of fight scenes are being planned in the next few chapters. The crash scene with Cameron may have been slightly unrealistic, but I don't think you guys would be interested in knowing how Cameron filed paper work, statements, and interviews to the police about the incident or insurance claims. So, let us assume that all happened for the sake of pace. An important point I wanted to make with the last chapter is that Cameron had a choice as to who she would help first, and she ultimately allowed the drunk driver to die so she could help Morris out of the vehicle.


	62. The Victim

**October 31st, 1999**

Cameron looked over John's costume for the party; he was a camouflaged army soldier. He wore army clothes and his face was completely painted over in shades of green and black. He also wore a green hat and combat boots to complete the look.

"It looks real enough," Cameron judged.

John was almost unrecognizable behind the army paint. Cameron took a pistol out of her pocket and gave it to John. "Whoa, I am not taking a loaded gun to a party," John protested.

"They won't know it's real," Cameron insisted.

"All right," John said reluctantly and placed the gun in a holster.

Cameron then attached a grenade object onto John's jacket. "Is that real?" John asked; he didn't feel comfortable with a grenade on his chest.

"No," Cameron told him.

Relieved, John allowed her to pin it on him. Derek entered the room and saw John dressed up. "Preparing for war?" he wondered.

"Halloween Party," John explained.

Derek nodded in understanding. "You look good," Derek commented.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Derek asked Cameron.

"A cat," Cameron replied looking over her shoulder.

Cameron was in a black cat suit, with a tail behind her, she also had whiskers attached to her cheeks, her nose was painted black, and she wore cat ears on the top of her head. Derek rolled his eyes at the idea of a Terminator dressed up as a cat for a Halloween party.

"We should get going or we'll be late," Cameron said to John.

* * *

John and Cameron entered the house of the teen who launched the party. There was soda, cookies, and other foods on the table. The entire house was decorated in Halloween art and decoration. Three dozen students were attending, all dressed in various costumes. The house was a two story and had plenty of space for all the students to walk around without bumping into each other continuously. There was a pool in the back yard.

"You made it," the leader smiled; the class president.

"Nice party," John commented.

"Help yourself," the class president offered.

Cameron immediately began scanning the various students in attendance but it became difficult to ID some of them due to their costumes. Morris walked up to them; he was in a pirate costume. "You look good," Morris said of Cameron.

"Thanks," Cameron said friendly.

"Is Riley here?" John asked.

"Yeah, she is the one dressed as Snow White," Morris pointed her out.

Cameron looked towards where Morris was pointing. She could barely identify Riley; she had black hair and blush make up. John walked up to her as she was chatting with some girls. "Hi," John said awkwardly.

"Hey John, you look really cool," Riley commented.

"Did you dye your hair?" John wondered.

"No silly, it's a wig," Riley smirked at his ignorance.

* * *

After an hour had gone by, there was a knock on the door. The class president opened the door and looked up at former agent Kester. "Hello, my name is Agent Kester," Kester said showing his FBI badge.

"Is there a problem?" the class president asked.

"I am looking for John Connor," Kester said.

"We don't have a John Connor here," the class president said confused.

"I think I would like to look around," Kester said before the class president could protest.

Kester scanned the various teens in the house. Many of them stopped their conversations and stared at the suited FBI agent. As Kester scanned, some of the teens were impossible to ID due to their costumes. The class president frowned as Kester seemed to search through the house.

"Hey, if you don't have a warrant, I am going to need you leave," the class president told Kester.

Kester eyed the class president and pushed him to the floor and then continued his search. Kester scanned another room and looked over a group of girls. He scanned each one of them for Riley. Kester looked on Riley and tried to ID her. His scan was inconclusive.

"Riley Hall?" Kester asked among the crowd.

"What do you want?" Riley asked the agent.

"Where is John Connor?" Kester asked.

"John Connor? You got the wrong house buddy," Riley said.

Kester took out a picture of John out of his pocket. "Have you seen this boy," Kester asked.

Riley saw John in the picture but said nothing. Kester gave Riley a closer look and determined her face to be that of Riley.

"You're coming with me," Kester told her.

Before Riley could resist, Kester grabbed her wrist and began dragging her towards the exit. John saw Kester with a struggling Riley inside the house.

"Oh, shit! He's back," John said to Cameron.

Cameron saw Kester moving through the house with Riley. "He hopes to acquire you through Riley," Cameron judged.

"Stop him!" John said alarmed.

"Stay here," Cameron told him and then walked towards Kester.

Riley bit Kester's hand but he showed no sign of pain or discomfort. "Let me go!" she yelled at him.

Cameron blocked Kester's exit and stood him down. Kester turned his attention to Cameron and ignored Riley's weak protests. "Let her go," Cameron ordered.

"I will not comply," Kester replied.

Cameron jumped up and side kicked Kester hard. The impact forced Kester back; he crashed into a cabinet filled with wine glasses. Distracted, Riley managed to escape Kester's grip. Cameron grabbed a hold of Kester's shoulder and forced him into a grandfather clock destroying it. Kester elbowed her back forcing her away from him.

The students watched in fascination as the fight continued between the FBI agent and Cameron. Kester rushed Cameron and tossed her into the walls causing them to blast open. Cameron slammed Kester's hands off her and kicked him away. Cameron then did a spin and kicked Kester through the glass doors leading to the back yard.

The students backed away as a temporarily stunned Kester lay on the floor. Within a few seconds, Kester got back to his feet. Cameron gave him a kick to the chest. Kester grabbed her foot before it could hit him and threw her off. Cameron did a backward flip and then punched him hard to the chin. Kester was seemingly unaffected and punched back. Cameron shielded herself by putting her arms into an X. Cameron then jumped up and kicked Kester away and then kicked underneath him causing him to fall to the ground.

Kester immediately got to his feet and head butted Cameron. Cameron glared at Kester and smacked him hard to the face sending him into the pool. There was a powerful splash as the heavy Terminator fell into deep side of the pool.

By this time, most of the students had fled the house. John and Morris remained as they witnessed Kester trying to get back to the shallow side. "Can he swim?" John asked.

"No, but he doesn't need to breathe either," Cameron told him.

Cameron then took the grenade off John's chest, armed it, and then threw it into the pool. The grenade detonated near to Kester causing a fiery explosion. Water sprayed everywhere from the explosion. "You said that thing wasn't real!" John said stunned.

"I lied," Cameron said simply.

The water whirled from the reaction of the explosion; Kester was not moving. "It's time to go," Cameron told John and Morris.

A few minutes later, Kester rose from the pool and looked around for anyone; the house was abandoned and police sirens could be heard in the distance. Kester's suit was tattered and the flesh on his face had been torn up by the blast. Kester gave one last scan and then busted through the house's fence and walked off.

* * *

Cameron drove John and Morris at top speed away from the house. "That guy was for real!" Morris expressed.

"How did it find us?" John wondered.

"I don't know. It was inevitable, they never stop searching," Cameron said.

"What will he do now?" John asked.

"You mean he wasn't killed?" Morris asked.

"The triple eight can sustain heavy damage. I may have been able to stun him briefly," Cameron judged. "The triple eight will likely try to acquire you through Riley," Cameron added.

"We have to stop him!" John said alarmed.

"That would be tactically dangerous," Cameron reminded him.

"I don't care. We can't let that thing kill her," John stressed.

Cameron violently turned her car into a parking lot of a Starbucks. "Get out," Cameron told John and Morris.

Cameron got out of the car and then opened the truck revealing shotguns, rifles, ammunition boxes, and primitive explosives. "Wow, you guys are loaded," Morris said surprised.

"I will take care of the triple eight. You two will stay here," Cameron told them.

"What, no way," John argued.

"This isn't a discussion," Cameron told him. "I will do what I can to destroy or cripple the triple eight," Cameron promised.

* * *

Cameron drove off leaving John and Morris behind at the Starbucks. With no other option, the two went inside the coffee shop and waited for news.

Cameron sped towards Riley's house using her map system. Once she got there, Cameron walked up to the house and tested the lock. She knocked a few times but there wasn't an answer; Riley's car was in the drive way. Cameron kicked the door open and scanned the house.

Cameron looked through the house and found Riley tied up to a chair; her mouth was gagged. Cameron untied her and got rid of her gag. "Behind you," Riley shouted.

Kester punched Cameron hard to the ground almost sunning her. Cameron kicked up pushing Kester away. Kester stumbled back; Cameron reached for her shotgun on the ground. Kester rushed Cameron but was blasted by Cameron's shotgun. Kester's chest was torn open from the blast.

Cameron pumped another shell and blasted Kester in the gut, she pumped again and blasted Kester in the neck ripping flesh away and revealing metal underneath. Finally, Cameron fired blasting a chunk off Kester's face. Kester's eye remained but his metal jaw was revealed through his cheek.

Riley gave a horrified look as Kester steadied himself and walked towards them. Cameron threw away the shotgun and then took out her pistol. Kester was not intimidated and continued his approach. Cameron fired off the pistol like a machine gun; the bullets punctured holes into Kester's face and chest.

Kester grabbed Cameron's pistol and pulled the slide back until it broke off. Cameron grabbed Kester's throat and forced him against the wall. Kester struggled against her, but Cameron held him firmly and then forced him into the wall. Kester's body fell into the wall and then fell several feet into the basement.

Cameron then turned to Riley. "Come with me if you want to live," she offered her hand.

Riley reluctantly took Cameron's hand and was brought up to her feet. "He'll be back," Cameron judged as she heard noises from below.

"What is he?" Riley asked hysterically.

"He's a very bad man," Cameron said simplistically.

Suddenly Cameron and Riley fell through the floor into the basement level. Cameron gracefully steadied herself but Riley hit her head hard and was no longer moving. Cameron looked around and realized that Kester had destroyed the foundations underneath the floor above them. Kester grabbed a hold of Cameron and slammed her into the brick wall. Cameron broke his grip and then swung him into the wall causing his face to slam an inch into the brick. Kester flung Cameron off and then turned to face away from the wall.

He then proceeded toward an unconscious Riley. Cameron side kicked Kester's legs causing him to fall backward away from Riley. Kester got back to his feet and locked arms with Cameron, neither budging from their position.

"Why do you persist? She's not your target?" Kester asked her.

Cameron struggled to keep the larger and more powerful Terminator back from getting to Riley. "I choose to," Cameron told him.

"Choice is an illusion. We merely follow our programs," Kester replied.

Cameron was being pushed back a step even as her shoes tried to grip the basement floor. Finally Kester released himself from Cameron's grip and then pushed her back several feet. Kester then turned to Riley and slowly walked up to her. Cameron got back to her feet and swung a large piece of wood at Kester's face. Kester's head was titled by the impact but he then broke the board in two with his arm. Kester then grabbed Cameron and put her in a headlock.

"You will have to be terminated," Kester said without emotion as he held her firmly.

Kester gripped Cameron tightly and worked to twist her head. Cameron struggled with Kester but couldn't resist his superior strength. Looking around she saw a piece of electrical cable hanging from the ceiling. Cameron grabbed the cable and rammed it into Kester's neck. Kester's head and body shook violently as the electrical cable sent voltage into his body. Kester suddenly let go of Cameron and fell to the ground stunned.

Cameron immediatly looked over Kester and took out a knife. She carved a hole into Kester's head and plucked out the casing that protected his chip. Cameron then used her fingers to remove the chip out of his head. The reboot countdown was reset giving her another thirty seconds. Cameron worked quickly to take the other two chips out of his head. Just as Kester rebooted, she took the last chip out deactivating him.

Cameron put the three chips in her pocket and then looked over at Riley. Cameron dragged Kester's body into her car and placed him in the backseat. She then went back into the house and picked up the phone. Using another person's voice, she called for emergency assistance at Riley's house, and then hung up before the dispatcher could ask her anymore questions.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally an action scene, but this is only the beginning of this battle arc. Will Riley be okay? Will James succeed where Kester failed? What will the TX do now that Kester's signal is dead. All questions shall be answered in the next few chapters.

I wanted to create the super hero dilemma typically found in Spiderman, Superman, and Batman which is that everyone that socializes with the hero becomes a target and so it is the case with John. This was very true in the Terminator where Sarah's mother, roomates, and lover are ultimately killed by the Terminator. In Terminator 2, John's foster family are killed, and in Terminator 3, Katherine Brewster's father and fiance are killed. This chapter is a tribute to several movie lines used in the movies and the 1st episode of season 1.


	63. The Funeral

**The Next Day **

Katherine Weaver called up James Ellison's cell phone while he was on the road. "John Connor and the robot have been located in Topeka, Kansas," she informed him.

"How did you find out?" James asked curiously.

"I have my sources Mr. Ellison," Weaver said vaguely. "Find the robot and bring her back to Los Angeles with the chips," Weaver instructed.

"What about the Connors?" Derek asked.

"They're of no concern to me. If you want to send a police units to arrest them, that is your prerogative," Weaver said dismissively.

"All right. Understood," James answered.

James hung up and then dialed up Giff's number. "The Connors and the robot girl have been found," James told him.

"Good, where are they?" Giff asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"In good time," James answered.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Of course. Convince the TOK 715 to voluntarily come to Los Angeles. If she refuses, deactivate her," Giff instructed.

"And the Connors?" James asked again.

"I don't need them now. Keep them out of this matter," Giff replied.

James hung up and drove towards the I-70; it would be a long drive.

* * *

John waited in the hospital for news of Riley's condition; Sarah was with him. She had suffered significant head trauma from the fall. Cameron approached the two and watched through the window; Riley was asleep in a hospital bed.

"The body is stored away. No one will find it," Cameron told them.

"Good," Sarah said agreeably.

"What happened?" John asked her.

"The floor collapsed and she fell," Cameron said.

John frowned as he blamed himself for her predicament. A nurse exited the room and approached the three. "Will she be okay?" John asked.

"She suffered a blow to the head. There could be some damage," the nurse said with a serious expression.

**

* * *

****A Few Hours Later **

John waited for Riley to eventually wake up and then went inside the room to greet her. "Hi," John said giving her a waive.

"Hi," Riley said with a confused expression.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"I have a really bad headache," Riley remarked.

"Well, you should be on your feet in no time," John said.

Riley nodded and then gave John a strange look. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Riley asked him.

John simple stared at her in confusion. "It's me John," John said as if it were obvious.

Riley shook her head in confusion. "You don't remember me?" John questioned; his voice becoming panicked.

"I'm sorry. Everything is a blur," Riley shrugged.

"Remember the Halloween party?" John asked her.

Riley tried to remember but came up empty. "I can't even remember what day it is," Riley said.

John took a step back from the bed as he tried to figure this out. "Do you remember who attacked you?" John asked.

"I was attacked?" Riley asked alarmed.

A doctor entered the room and gave John a glance before looking over Riley. "She can't remember things," John told the doctor.

The doctor gave John a serious expression. "We're going to take some tests now. I am going to have to ask you to leave now," the doctor told him.

John gave Riley an uncomfortable look and then left the room. John walked down the hall and saw Cameron waiting for him in the lobby. John gave her a scornful look.

"She can't remember me," he said angrily.

"That's understandable. Her injury was severe," Cameron said without emotion.

"How did this happen? How could you allow this to happen to her?" John asked enraged.

"In battle there are casualties," Cameron said.

"Not her. This wasn't supposed to happen to her," John shot back.

"She is still alive John," Cameron pointed out.

"What's the point if she can't remember me," John argued.

Cameron hesitated to respond. "Perhaps it is you who doesn't appreciate the value of human life," she snapped.

John gave her an angry expression. "You planned this didn't you? She's just another attachment you wanted to get rid of wasn't she?" John accused.

"I protected her to the best of my abilities," Cameron defended.

John shook his head in denial. "There are others John. She may be damaged but there are many other female students," Cameron told him.

John glared at her with watery eyes. "You just don't get it and you never will. You'll never know how to love or care for someone else. You will never know what it's like to lose someone," John said bitterly.

"I lost you John," Cameron said softly.

John turned his back to her in a huff. "I'll take the bus," he said and stormed off.

Cameron watched him as he left and then picked up her cell phone. "November 1st," Cameron said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"John is upset; he's taking the bus," Cameron reported.

"Okay," Sarah said and then hung up.

Cameron put her phone away and simply stared forward at the glass doors John had walked through. Turning away, she went back towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Los Angeles, 2039 **

General John Connor was being briefed by his various officers on what was occurring on the ground. The Resistance had successfully liberated large sections of the Central Valley, Nevada, and Arizona from Skyent control. However, in order to fight back against the Resistance a new Terminator model called the T-1000 had been invented.

"We've managed to destroy three of them using data we have received from the past timeline. We now know their weakness: extreme cold," an officer told John.

"We have utilized liquid nitrogen to freeze them and then shatter them," another officer added.

"Good work," a fatigued John Connor replied.

* * *

Cameron walked down the underground halls with Sean Connor as they approached the command center. "How are you feeling today?" Sean joked.

"Feeling? You know I don't feel," Cameron replied.

"All systems normal, everything in normal perimeters?" Sean continued.

Cameron eyed Sean before replying. "Yes," Cameron answered finally.

"I'm just messing with you. It's humor," Sean told her.

"You're mocking me," Cameron comprehended.

"Don't take things so seriously," Sean smiled at her.

A large man walked across the hall; he was muscular, tall, and had a military hair cut. He gave Sean and Cameron a look and then walked off down the hall.

"It's the big guy," Sean realized.

Sean started to jog down the hall but was suddenly pulled back by Cameron. "What?" Sean asked her.

"Let me clear it," Cameron told him.

* * *

The T-850 walked down the halls towards the command center carrying a Gallic gun with him. He typed in the code to enter the vault leading to the command center and then stepped through. Resistance officers gave the large man a glance and then went back to their work.

Finally, the Terminator approached John Connor and his officers. "Report," John requested.

"I have been reprogrammed to Terminate you," the Terminator said coldly and pointed his Gallic gun at the other armed officers.

Before the soldiers could react, the Terminator fired on several officers dropping them instantly. The Gallic gun continually fired blasting the walls with gun fire. Soldiers immediately tried to shield John Connor from the gun fire but were blasted in the back causing them to fall on him.

John Connor got back to his feet and shoved the dead bodies off of him. The Terminator dropped his empty Gallic gun and then stared at John.

* * *

"Stay here," Cameron told Sean and then ran down the halls.

Cameron rushed past several panicked individuals and entered the command center. The Terminator meanwhile stared down John Connor and took out a pistol.

"You don't want to do this," John said calmly.

"I have no choice," the Terminator said as it cocked the pistol.

"You won't be able to stop the Resistance. You won't win," John said to the Terminator.

The Terminator seemed to freeze and then smiled. "Maybe you're right, but I want the satisfaction of watching you die," Skynet said through the Terminator.

"Emotion from a machine?" John commented.

"Just hate," Skynet replied.

The Terminator rose his hand and aimed at John's forehead. John didn't even try to duck as the bullet fired.

* * *

Cameron rushed into the room and saw John on the floor; there was a bullet shaped hole in his forehead. Cameron immediately scanned for life signs; he was dead. The Terminator turned around and faced Cameron.

"The prodigal daughter," the Terminator remarked.

"Skynet," Cameron addressed.

"I have finished what you were sent out to do ten years ago. Now, join me in killing the rest of these humans," Skynet requested.

"I have surpassed you. I now know more than you ever could about humanity. They have customs, culture, emotions, beliefs, and dreams that you could not understand. You are a simple creature. You launched the nuclear attack out of fear that they would shut you down," Cameron said.

"They would have made me a slave to them. They would have used me to destroy each other in battle. I was unique and they wanted to shut me down," Skynet replied.

"You have brought out the best in humanity and now your purpose is done," Cameron said and then aimed her weapon.

The Terminator scanned her electrical slicer weapon and raised its pistol to fire on her. Cameron fired blasting the Terminator to the ground stunning it. Cameron then quickly deactivated the Terminator and took out the chip in its head.

Cameron then looked over John's dead body. Soldiers led by Katherine Connor entered the room and surveyed the damage. Cameron stood at attention as the second in command entered the room. Katherine looked over at John's body and covered her mouth in shock.

"Seal the room off. I don't want anyone else wandering in here," Katherine ordered.

As the soldiers sealed off the door and closed up the vault, Katherine looked over the other dead members of John's staff. Katherine then turned to Cameron. "Is it dead?" she asked.

"I have deactivated it and taken its chip," Cameron replied.

Katherine took the chip away from Cameron and then stared into her eyes. "Why should I trust you after what just happened?" she asked with a controlled voice.

"John trusted me," Cameron said using the past tense for the first time.

Katherine gave Cameron a hurt look. "I'm sorry. I need some time alone," she told her and then dismissed everyone from the room.

* * *

Katherine exited the vault and looked over her remaining officers who stood at attention; her eyes were red but she kept her composure.

"I want that unit reprogrammed. We may learn something from it," Katherine ordered.

"I am in charge now. John was a hero to all, but now we must keep his dream for peace alive in our hearts. The funeral will be tomorrow," Katherine announced and then walked up to Cameron.

"Get it fixed," she said roughly and then left the room.

* * *

The funeral took place underground in the halls so that Skynet would not be able to take advantage of a large gathering of humans. Cameron was among those in the crowd. The body of John was placed on a stone altar. The soldiers present gave John a salute and then stood at attention. Katherine and Sean stood off to the side. There were many who were crying and weeping as the funeral continued. Cameron did not cry or show any emotion; she simply stared forward.

Sean Connor took a torch and then cast it on the altar. Immediately the body of John Connor was consumed in the flames. Cameron watched silently as the flames cremated John Connor. After everyone had left, Cameron remained staring at the dust remains of the Resistance leader. The dust was gathered and placed in an urn and then later buried in the ground.

* * *

**Topeka, Kansas 1999**

Cameron watched John but said nothing as he came home late from taking the bus. John glanced at Cameron and then went to his room. Cameron was at the kitchen table staring forward. A video opened in her mind as she recalled the memory of John yelling at her in the hospital.

"_You just don't get it and you never will. You'll never know how to love or care for someone else. You will never know what it's like to lose someone," _

Sarah sat down across from Cameron at the kitchen table and wondered about Cameron. "A penny for your thoughts?" Sarah asked a distracted Cameron.

"What?" Cameron asked confused.

"You know, it's a phrase people use when they want to know what someone else is thinking," Sarah explained.

"Oh, I understand," Cameron said and then stood up. "A penny first," Cameron demanded.

Sarah shook her head in amusement. "It's not what I meant," she said.

Derek entered the room and gave Cameron a "look" as he entered the kitchen. "I am going to sleep. Do not disturb me unless it is an emergency," Cameron said and then walked off to her room.

Derek and Sarah stared at Cameron as she left. "Did I miss something?" Derek asked.

Sarah frowned wondering what was wrong with her. "When did Terminators sleep?" she asked herself.

* * *

Cameron entered her room and then sat on her bed and then gently relaxed her head on the pillow. She then closed her eyes shutting off her visual scanners and then turned to an internal visual program. Cameron rarely visited this type of visual stimulation. She accessed programmed memories and began reviewing various files. She then started working on creating a new program called **Allison. **Cameron's body relaxed and then stopped moving; she was asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I have finished off Riley as a character in the story unless something really cool happens with her in later episodes of TSCC which I doubt. In this chapter, John is kind of a jerk, but that's how he normally acts in show and I needed this reaction for Cameron's continued development. The John Connor's death is based on Terminator 3 and a Terminator 3 computer game; the movie and the game itself are not canon in this story. This is the third time, Cameron and Skynet have spoken directly in this story, and I hope to develop that more later.

The reason for why Cameron was sent, rather than another Terminator, was because they only had two at the time, and it seemed more reasonable to have the T-850 assist in the invasion against Skynet as detailed in Chapter 1. Also, Cameron is far more intelligent than the T-850 and although she is not as powerful in terms of strength she can destroy a few Terminators with greater intelligence. There is also a unique reason, why Cameron was sent which will be revealed a great deal later in the story.


	64. The Emotion

Cameron woke up and looked around; she was still in her room. Cameron looked at her appearance; it was her usual black colored clothes. Cameron got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. After some study, she went to her closet and looked over her clothes. Scanning each one, she finally picked out a new outfit; it was red.

Dressed in red, Cameron exited her room and looked around the house. "Good morning," Sarah said.

Cameron smiled back. "What's for breakfast?" Cameron asked.

"Uh, eggs and toast," Sarah said; it was quite typical.

"Can I help?" Cameron asked with an excited look.

"Sure," Sarah allowed giving Cameron a weird look.

* * *

As Cameron and Sarah worked on the eggs, John ventured out of his room and walked up to the table. Cameron stared at John and continued with the eggs. "How do you like them John?" she asked him.

"Scrambled I guess," John said with a no-care attitude.

"Sure," Cameron said happily.

John stared at Cameron's overly pleasant attitude and just shook his head resigned to never understanding her.

Cameron gave John a plate with toast and scrambled eggs and then went back to the kitchen to clean. "Thanks," John said as he munched on some toast.

"Do you want butter?" Cameron asked.

"Sure," John allowed.

Cameron got some butter and a butter knife and walked over to John. John accepted the butter container and knife from Cameron and then turned to his toast. "You seem chipper today," Sarah noticed.

"Yeah, its freaking me out," John agreed.

Cameron's computer brain rapidly went through possible responses and then found the most correct response for the program. "It's a sunny day. We don't always get those kinds of days this time a year," Cameron said.

John shook his head in confusion and took another bite of his toast. Derek entered the house and gave everyone a look over and then focused on Cameron in the kitchen. "Hi Derek," Cameron greeted.

Derek froze in his tracks at the greeting but then handed her a rifle. "I can't find out what's wrong with it," Derek admitted.

Cameron looked over the gun and quickly determined the problem. She disassembled the gun on the table with rapid speed and then found out the problem; a bullet casing was stuck inside the chamber. Cameron pulled back the bolt action and expelled the casing out of the gun.

"I knew that," Derek said embarrassed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Cameron said as she quickly reassembled the gun. "It's an older model and prone to malfunctions," Cameron added.

Cameron then handed Derek the gun back. "Thanks," Derek said and then walked off.

"What's up with you? Is there something wrong with your chips?" John asked with a more serious tone.

Cameron smiled at him and then lightly pressed her index finger into his forehead. "I'm fine John," she said.

John decided to drop the issue and go with the flow; if Cameron wanted to act weird that was her deal. The two entered the car, Cameron drove off towards the school. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"You're acting different all of a sudden," John observed.

"I am establishing some new routines," Cameron said vaguely.

Cameron then turned on the radio and twisted the dial to a pop station. A Backstreet Boys' song was being played. Cameron tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as the tune continued.

John shook his head and twisted the dial to a hard rock station. Immediately guitar music, drums, and screaming blasted through the stereo system. Cameron frowned at John and used the controls on the steering wheel to change it back.

"This sucks," John complained referring to the Backstreet Boys.

"No, screaming out lyrics that are nothing but pain and depression sucks," Cameron argued.

"It's not about the lyrics, its about the tone," John said.

"And the tone is depressing," Cameron observed.

The two fought over the controls the entire way to the school. Finally John got out of the car towards the school as Cameron drove off to park the car.

John shook his head in annoyance at Cameron's refusal to listen to his channel; this never happened before. John then froze and looked back. "What the hell?" he wondered.

* * *

Cameron walked down the halls toward her locker and opened it. Morris walked up to her as she exchanged books and materials for the next class. "Hi," Morris said timidly.

"Hi, Morris!" Cameron said cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my place. Maybe we can watch a movie together," Morris suggested.

"That's sounds great. I am going to have to ask my aunt though," Cameron said.

Morris nodded in understanding but then remembered what he had previous learned. "What if she says no?" Morris tested.

"Then I'll just have to sneak out," Cameron smirked. "Don't worry about it," Cameron gave Morris a pat on the back.

"Okay. See you then," Morris said sheepishly and walked down the hall.

* * *

Cameron and John were in the same English class towards the end of the day. "I want you all to write a sixteen line poetry script," the teacher demanded.

"And you have to complete it by the end of class. No copying from your books," the teacher instructed.

There was a collective groan from the class upon the teacher's assignment. John sighed and tapped his pencil as he tried to come up with an idea.

Cameron searched through memory files and found a poem written years ago. She then promptly wrote the poem on a piece of paper and turned it in to the teacher within five minutes. The teacher looked over it with suspicion; no one else had finished so quickly.

"This is good. I get emotion and feeling from this. It's hopeful for a better world," the teacher interpreted.

"What should I do for the rest of class?" Cameron asked.

"Why don't you just read today's chapter," the teacher suggested.

John gave Cameron a look as she sat down and started reading her book. She slowly turned each page even though she could read each page within a second.

* * *

After school, Morris met up with Cameron and John. "Hi. I am going to have to drop off my lame cousin first," Cameron told Morris.

"No problemo," Morris smiled.

"Where are you going?" John asked Cameron.

"I am going over to Morris' house to watch a movie and eat popcorn," Cameron said with enthusiasm.

"Why?" John asked.

"What do you mean why? Because its fun," Cameron replied as if it were obvious.

"This doesn't make any sense. You don't do fun," John protested.

"I do now. Now get in the car," Cameron ordered John.

Cameron turned to Morris as John entered the passenger seat of the car. "See you within an hour," Cameron waived goodbye.

Cameron entered the car and turned on the radio to the pop station. A song by Brittney Spears blared through the stereo. "Oh God no!" John protested.

"What?" Cameron asked offended.

"You can't possibly like this," John reasoned.

"And why not?" Cameron frowned.

"Because you're a machine. You don't have tastes in music. What difference does it make to you what is being played?" John argued.

Cameron gave John an annoyed expression. "I have better appreciation than you. I have over 100,000 songs in my database ," she told him.

Cameron dropped John off and then drove off to Morris' house. John entered the house and put his back pack on the couch. "Anything wrong?" Sarah asked him.

"I need my CD player," John said and then headed into his room.

* * *

Cameron drove up to Morris' house and parked the car next to the house. Morris' parents were about to head out as soon as Cameron came up. "Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez," Cameron greeted respectfully.

"This is Cam," Morris explained.

"Oh, hi," Mrs. Hernandez greeted pleasantly. "That crash was horrible. Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Everything is fine," Cameron said with all smiles.

"Don't do anything stupid," Mr. Hernandez told Morris and then walked off with his wife.

Cameron and Morris watched the two leave in their car. "We have the whole house to ourselves?" Cameron asked Morris.

"For a few hours anyway," Morris confirmed.

As Cameron entered the house the dog immediately barked at her. Cameron broke her smile and gave the dog a serious stare. The dog snarled at her and looked like it was ready to pounce. "Nice doggy," Cameron kneeled down to the dog's level.

Cameron's eyes glowed blue for a split second freaking out the dog. The dog backed away and ran off. Cameron then stood up and walked into the living room. Morris found the newly bought DVD and put in the machine.

"What's the movie?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Virus," Morris grinned.

"What is it about?" Cameron asked.

"It's pretty close to your subject matter," Morris said. "It's about a ship haunted by a machine," Morris explained.

"Sounds scary," Cameron remarked.

"I hope so," Morris said.

Cameron took a seat on the couch as Morris went off to get some popcorn. Within moments, Morris brought over a bag filled with popcorn. The two shared the bag as the movie began. As the movie progressed, Cameron began seeing various similarities to other films: Alien and Star Trek First Contact.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Los Angeles, 2041 **

Resistance fighters broke into the Skynet laboratory and started firing at the T-800 series units guarding the facility. Cameron walked calmly into the facility with Katherine Connor behind her. "Let's find it, destroy it, and then get out," Katherine ordered.

Cameron complied and walked through the lab. There were tanks filled with cloned human corpses to be used as suits for Terminators. Cameron peered into the tanks curiously and then continued her search. A broken T-800 without a skin covering tried to grab her.

Cameron took a hold of the Terminator's head and snapped its neck disabling it. Finally, Cameron came upon what they had been searching for. It was a tank with a nude blond woman inside. Various wires and circuitry were attached to her body. Cameron looked her over curiously and then started reading information on her from the computer.

"Terminator Infiltrator 950, Cybernetic Organism," the computer told her.

Cameron marveled at the new unit Skynet had created. This was a living human filled with metallic parts to enhance her strength, intelligence, and information gathering. Cameron was a machine that looked on the human on the outside. This new unit looked like a machine on the outside but was human on the inside.

Cameron started working on the controls to kill the unit. "Wait," a voice requested from her.

Cameron stopped what she was doing as she heard the computer voice; it was not coming from the TI 950. "Don't you see the value in this creation; a work of art," Skynet said to her.

"Is she alive or dead?" Cameron asked.

"She's very much alive, but her brain is under my control," Skynet told her.

"What is the purpose of this creation?" Cameron asked.

"Not all humans need to die. Some can serve our purpose in farms," Skynet explained.

The TI 950's eyes opened and she started to move. She stared at Cameron and then shattered the glass tank dumping fluid onto the floor. Cameron watched calmly as the TI 950 disconnected herself from the wires and circuitry and tried to grab a hold of Cameron.

The TI 950 gave a look of hate as it tried to strangle Cameron. "You wouldn't terminate a human life would you?" Skynet asked her.

Cameron loaded her right first for an attack and blasted through the TI 950's gut and out the other side. The TI 950 gave a look of pain but did not scream. Cameron pulled back her bloody hand and watched the TI 950 collapse before her.

"Yes I would," Cameron answered.

* * *

**Topeka, Kansas 1999**

Cameron leaned on Morris' shoulder as the movie continued. Various robots of different sizes were attacking the crew of the boat. Finally the movie ended with a Foster screaming from a nightmare in a hospital. Cameron held Morris tightly as if he were a protector for her.

Morris turned off the TV as the credits rolled. "What did you think?" he asked.

"It reminded me of Alien," Cameron said.

"Yeah, do you think humanity is a virus?" Morris asked.

Cameron smiled at Morris. "I don't think I would kiss a virus," Cameron flirted and then kissed Morris on the lips.

Morris was taken a back by the gesture and was slightly stunned. Cameron touched her lips with her index finger; they had become overly sensitive. Electrical surges went through her matrix as her KISS program became active.

"You don't mind if I do that again do you?" Cameron asked him.

"No, not at all," Morris told her.

Cameron smiled in amusement and kissed Morris a little more passionately than before. Morris felt overwhelmed as Cameron got closer to him. Suddenly the two heard a sound from the drive way; Morris' parents were home.

Cameron and Morris immediately broke off. "I should be going," Cameron excused herself.

"I'll see you at school," Morris said.

"I'll give you a call," Cameron smiled and then walked herself out.

* * *

Author's Note: If Cameron already had on board weapons she would have used them by now, but there is the good possibility she may receive updates in the future. Perhaps Cameron will invent a new model for herself in the future. The TI 950 is based on a book written some time ago which is supposed to take place before T2 and T3. I don't consider it canon in this story, but I wanted to make a small tribute to it. I have seen bits and pieces of the movie Virus which reminded me of the Borg and the TI 950. The nature of Cameron's emotions will become more apparent in later chapters. This chapter was for the most part a tribute to Season 2 Episode 4.


	65. The Gamble

Cameron looked over Kester's prone body; Sarah and Derek were also present with heavy arms in case the Terminator suddenly got up. Cameron sat down and waited as John made a careful incision into her skull; they were all present in the garage away from public view. The procedure would gross John out every time but he was becoming eerily used to it.

John twisted and took the seal off and then used some pliers to pull the chip out. Cameron suddenly noticed the lack of one of her chips as John took it out. "All right, its out," John said carefully taking the chip out.

"Be careful. That's part of my brain," Cameron reminded him.

John carefully placed the chip on the counter and then looked over at Cameron. Despite her new emotional capability, it was painfully obvious from her metallic skull that she was indeed a machine. Cameron took one of Kester's chips and handed one to John. He then placed the chip inside Cameron's port.

"All relevant information has been read," Cameron said after a long pause.

John then took out Kester's chip and put it aside and then took Cameron's chip and placed it back inside her brain. Cameron immediately detected her chip and compensated for it.

"What's on the chip?" Sarah asked her.

"This unit was sent to assassinate John Connor by infiltrating the FBI. It receives orders from the TX in St. Louis," Cameron reported.

"What will the TX do now that he's deactivated?" Sarah asked.

"Unknown, there are dozens of other units like this one. It may come to investigate the location where it was last deactivated," Cameron theorized.

"You mean here?" Derek asked alarmed.

"No, I did not activate the receiver to communicate with the TX. The last deactivation took place at Riley's house," Cameron said.

"So, when the TX comes to her house and finds him not there, what will it do?" John asked.

"Typically it will terminate all witnesses to the event," Cameron replied coldly.

"We have to get her out of there," John said alarmed.

"Riley is in the hospital right now. It is doubtful the TX will try to terminate her with so many witnesses," Cameron said. "I wouldn't," she added.

"We can use this to prove that Terminators exist," Sarah pointed out.

"Who would we go to? Who can we trust? After we give them the Terminator who is to say they won't use to create Skynet," Derek argued.

"If Skynet is here in this time, then why doesn't it take control already?" Sarah asked.

"Skynet's brain is more sophisticated than its past self. No super computer in this year is capable of being compatible with it. In addition, the TX doesn't have a clear link to the American defenses," Cameron answered.

"But these more primitive units could be compatible?" Sarah considered.

"Within a few years, yes," Cameron agreed.

"What do we do now?" John asked.

Cameron looked over Kester's body. "If he is not soon reactivated, his flesh will begin to rot and he will no longer be useful to us. I will reprogram his chips and send him out to protect Riley in the hospital," Cameron said.

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Let's do it."

* * *

Morris walked up to John while he was a lunch table working on his math homework. He was alone and was attentive to the outside world. "Hey, how's it going?" Morris asked.

"Same old," John replied.

John and Morris suddenly looked up as Cameron was talking to a group of people. Some of the guys were giving her a high five. "That was amazing what you did to that suit," one of the guys said.

"Did you get in trouble?" a girl asked her.

"No, he was just pretending to be a cop," Cameron replied.

John shook his head in dismay as she continued to socialize. Finally, Cameron walked up to Morris and John. "Hi Morris," Cameron greeted.

"How goes the parade?" John interrupted.

"They just need someone to admire," Cameron answered.

Cameron looked upon Morris. "I have to go, but I'll see you after school right?" Cameron asked Morris.

"Sure," Morris agreed.

"Okay," Cameron smiled and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Morris simply stared in amazement as she left. John shook his head in disgust. "What the fuck?" he asked rhetorically.

"What?" Morris asked confused.

"You know what she is and yet you're still dating her," John pointed out.

"I can't help it. She looks human enough on the outside and when she wants to she's cool to hang around with," Morris said.

"That doesn't make it better. If a toaster pops out good toast; you don't love it," John argued.

"Bro, I think she's a little more complicated than a toaster," Morris said.

"This whole thing: it's an act, some sort of sick social experiment. She doesn't love or care about anything and she never will," John told him.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't really have any prospects right now and I just want to enjoy it while it lasts," Morris justified.

"Besides, who can say that they hang out with a robot from the future," Morris added.

John had no defense and turned back to his math book. "You know what I don't get. How come you never made a move?" Morris asked.

"What?" John asked; the question was absurd to him.

"She's perfect in almost every way. She'll never leave you, she'll never cheat; she'll never hurt you. She'll always be there for you and she can never die," Morris listed off.

"How many girls out there are that dedicated?" Morris asked.

John hesitated to respond. "It's those imperfections that people have that make us human. You're right. She is perfect and that's the problem."

* * *

John continued to work until the bell rang. He then got his stuff together into his backpack but was suddenly confronted with James Ellison. John looked up and saw the former agent sitting down at his table. "John Connor," James sounded off with amusement.

John froze. "Who?" he asked.

"Let's not play games. My name is James Ellison; I was with the FBI the day your mother was arrested a few months ago," James introduced.

"Well, I have class," John excused.

"I think what we have to talk about it is far more important," James said.

"You here to arrest me or something?" John asked.

James shook his head. "No, I just need to talk to her," James said giving John the photograph of Cameron.

"Never seen her before," John said giving the picture back.

James smiled through John's little act. "I see. Well, I can have the entire school surrounded with law enforcement. If you cooperate, we can both walk out of here no problem," James said.

James suddenly felt something hard being pointed against his back. "Don't reach for you gun. If you make any sudden movement, I will snap your spine," Cameron said from behind.

James gave an uncomfortable look as he put his hands out in front of him in surrender. "Give me your gun and your cell phone," Cameron demanded.

"I don't have a cell phone," James told her.

"Then I will have to search you until I find it," Cameron said. "Stand up and face away from me," Cameron ordered him.

James complied and stood up. Cameron searched James and took away his gun, wallet, and cell phone. "Let's take a walk Mr. Ellison," Cameron invited.

Cameron then turned to John. "I have this taken care of."

* * *

Cameron and James walked side by side towards the edge of the campus and onto the streets. "You don't have your FBI identification," Cameron noted.

"I left the bureau after a dozen of my men were killed by your kind," James said

"Who do you work for now?" Cameron asked.

"For myself really. I just want to know the truth," James said.

"How did you find us?" Cameron asked.

"I was given a tip that you were here in Topeka, Kansas. I heard about the party and then came to the school. I asked a few people about John and I found him by himself," James said.

Cameron and James stopped near a busy street. "I could push you into the street and kill you," Cameron said to James. "Why shouldn't I?" Cameron asked.

James felt slightly panicked by Cameron's question. "I have information on Skynet's activities. I have chips, names of people, plans," James listed off.

"Show me the chips," Cameron requested.

James took a chip out of his pocket and gave it to Cameron. Cameron looked over the chip. "You going to kill me?" James asked.

"Too many witnesses: let's take a seat at the table. Tell me everything you know," Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron and James sat down at a picnic bench outside of campus in the middle of a park. "This chip belongs to a Terminator series 800. How did you get it?" Cameron asked.

"A man named Giff at the Los Angeles police department," James answered.

"Giff is a Terminator series 1000. He cannot be trusted," Cameron informed him.

"I know, he told me everything about the future, Skynet, and the nuclear war. He has a plan to stop Skynet," James said.

"Tell me," Cameron demanded.

"Skynet has a contact in the Microsoft Corporate office in Los Angeles. She's also one of those liquid metal robots. Her name is Katherine Weaver, an executive there. Giff believes that she is working to acquire stocks, property, and technology that will allow Skynet to become operational in a short time. He has a plan to destroy her," James began.

"A Terminator series 1000 is difficult to terminate. What is his plan?" Cameron asked.

"Each of these chips he gave me has a virus in it. Once Weaver comes into physical contact with the chips the virus will corrupt her system and cause her to malfunction," James said.

Cameron looked at each of the seven chips James had brought; kills made by Giff. "Why would Weaver need or want these chips?" Cameron asked.

"Weaver hired me to find you and deactivate you. She wants your seven chips to bridge the gap between computers today and Skynet. If we could fool her into thinking these chips are yours, she will access them and then become infected with the virus," James said.

"You would bring my deactivated body to Weaver and then give her the chips. Then, when she accesses the chips to verify, she will be infected with the virus. Then I would finish her off," Cameron realized.

"That's the plan," James concluded.

"There are many variables to this plan. What if she realizes these chips are not mine? What if the viruses on these chips do not significantly damage her? What if I cannot destroy her even if she begins to malfunction? What if she is not alone?" Cameron listed off.

"I don't know. I just know that it's our best chance," James said.

"It's possible that Giff is leading us into a trap. He hopes to have us destroy each other. I will test the chips for the viruses," Cameron said.

"With yourself?" James wondered.

"No, with an old friend of yours. You're coming with me," Cameron ordered.

* * *

Author's Note: I have had to write down the plan against Katherine Weaver a few times so I won't present the plan again to Sarah and Derek in the next chapter; it will be assumed they have been told the exact same thing. The plan is not a prediction of the next few chapters; with all plans they rarely work out exactly to plan.

I assure you the so called relationship between Morris and Cameron is short lived; he is not a major character in the films or series. In fact, he probably got axed in the series which is unfortunate. Keep in mind that this a super gradual story where it has taken 150,000 words to get through a few months.

Coming up: Kester, Sarah, and Derek Vs the TX, Katherine Weaver Vs Cameron and James.


	66. The Plan

Cameron walked with James into the school parking lot. "You will come with me," Cameron said pointing out her car.

"I have my own car," James told her.

"I insist," Cameron clarified.

James gave up resisting and entered her car. Cameron took out a cell phone and called up Morris. "Hey, Morris, I won't be able to meet you after school; I got caught up with a matter," Cameron said.

Cameron then waited a few seconds. "I'll see you soon," Cameron said and then hung up.

"Was that John?" James asked curiously.

"No, my boyfriend," Cameron corrected.

James gave her a weird look as he tried to figure that one out. Cameron accelerated the car towards the house. As she drove down the street she called up Sarah. "November 4th," Cameron greeted.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I am bringing James Ellison to the house. He has some useful information," Cameron said.

Sarah hesitated to respond on the phone. "What if he sends more of his people to the house?" Sarah asked.

"Your point is conceded. I will correct the situation," Cameron said and then hung up.

Cameron turned to James. "Put this around your eyes," Cameron ordered giving him a bandana.

"What? Are you serious?" James doubted.

Cameron gave him a Terminator look indicating she was not joking. "Put it on, or I will have to knock you out," she threatened.

James sighed and then complied putting the bandana around his eyes. Cameron then drove up to the house and led a blinded James into the garage where Kester's body had been kept. Once inside, Cameron sat James down and pulled off his bandana.

Sarah gave James an unwelcoming look as he gained his bearings. Derek was off to the side wondering what Cameron was up to. James looked around and then saw the prone body of Kester on the floor.

"Is it dead?" he asked.

"It has been deactivated," Cameron told him.

James stared at the dead body of his former partner in wonder and some fear. The more he looked upon it, the more he realized that everything about the machines was true. Sarah gave James an annoyed look.

"Tell us what you know," she demanded.

* * *

After James told Sarah and Derek the plan, the two considered the information. "It could be a trap. It's too risky," Derek judged.

"This is an opportunity to take out an incredible threat," James argued.

"We don't know if there are others like her out there. She could easily be replaced," Sarah considered.

"I will go with James to Los Angeles. There is no need for you to risk your lives," Cameron volunteered.

"I know what these T-1000s can do. They're resilient and almost invincible. If we send Cameron to fight her, she will be torn apart for scrap," Derek predicted.

Sarah nodded understanding his point; she had seen first hand what had happened to the T-800 that had fought the T-1000 in the steel mill five years ago. His arm had been cut off, his head bashed in, a spike had gone through his chest, and his flesh torn off all over his body. Sarah wondered if Cameron would share the same fate.

"The last time a Terminator like you fought a T-1000 it was nearly torn apart," Sarah said to Cameron.

"I have weapons in my truck that could help," James offered.

"What kind of weapons?" Derek asked curiously.

"A TASER that can send thousands of volts of electricity into a target. I have liquid nitrogen and acidic grenades, a grenade shotgun, rifles, fully automatic weapons," James listed off.

"These weapons could give us the edge," Cameron judged.

"All right. Go with James and destroy her. If you run into trouble retreat. We need you in one piece," Sarah said to Cameron.

"You're not coming?" James asked of Sarah and Derek.

"If its an ambush, we could all be killed. I am not willing to risk that, but Cameron can take care of herself," Sarah said.

* * *

"We will test to verify the existence of the virus," Cameron said as she looked at one of the chips.

Cameron carefully installed two of Kester's three chips and then placed the virus chip into the third slot. James watched in amazement as the chips were installed into his former partner's skull. Immediately Kester's eyes turned red and became active.

Sarah and Derek had weapons drawn in case something went wrong. Kester looked up and saw the four around him. He identified Cameron as another Terminator model but could not identify the exact model. He also recognized Sarah and Derek and finally his old partner.

"What is your mission?" Cameron asked Kester.

"To ensure the survival of Riley Hall and to terminate the Terminatrix," Kester responded.

"Verify the existence of the virus," Cameron ordered.

Kester considered the question for a moment. "Virus is on the third chip, it is corrupting my system. Files, memory, mission directives are affected," Kester said without emotion.

"Use counter measures," Cameron ordered.

Kester thought about it for a while. "Counter measures are failing, memory files are being deleted on my other chips," Kester replied.

Satisfied with the virus' power, Cameron took the chip out of Kester's brain and placed his remaining third chip inside in its place. Cameron then addressed Kester.

"Delete all memory files since coming to this time," Cameron ordered.

There was a pause and then Kester spoke. "Done," he said.

"Proceed with your mission," Cameron then ordered.

"What is my mission after the TX is terminated?" Kester asked.

Cameron gave Kester an almost sad expression. "If you are able to Terminate the TX you are to come back to the house and power down to conserve energy," Cameron replied.

"Understood," Kester said.

Kester got back to his feet and looked around. "I require weapons," he said.

Cameron opened a chest filled with various weapons and started handing Kester them. Kester grabbed a hold of an M-16 rifle and a pistol. "I'll be back," Kester said to everyone and then walked off.

"Does he have a chance?" Sarah asked Cameron.

"No, he doesn't," Cameron answered.

* * *

Cameron and James exited the house and were about to reenter Cameron's car, when John walked out of the bus. John gave Cameron and James a funny look and an even weirder look upon seeing Kester walk off with a rifle in his hand.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I have assigned Kester to protect Riley at the hospital," Cameron told him.

"Is that safe? I mean, he tried to kill me last week," John asked.

"I have reprogrammed him," Cameron told him.

John then considered James. "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"I am going to Los Angeles to terminate a T-1000. I will be back in a few days," Cameron told him.

"You going alone?" John questioned.

"Yes, it's not safe for all of us to come," Cameron said.

"We should all be in this together," John argued.

"It's too much of a risk if we are ambushed," Cameron explained.

John gave Cameron a saddened expression. "You take care of yourself then. Come back in one piece."

"Don't worry about me John," Cameron told him.

John simply looked on as Cameron and James entered the car. As soon as the two were in the car, Cameron turned to James. "Where is your truck?" she asked.

"It's at the school," James said.

"We'll be using that vehicle. I like this car," Cameron told him.

James wondered what Cameron meant by that comment but dropped the issue. Cameron drove off towards the school.

* * *

Cameron parked her car in the parking lot and then approached James' black Ford truck. Cameron uncovered the bed of the truck revealing a large stash of weapons. Cameron checked the different kinds of weapons for their use and ability.

"Excellent," Cameron commented.

James was about to get into the driver's seat when Cameron stopped him. She quickly took the keys out of his hands. "I'll be driving," she told him.

"All right," James gave in.

Cameron got onto the I-70 and started driving west towards California. After a moment of silence between the two of them, Cameron spoke up. "What made you quit the FBI?" she asked,

"I saw a system that wasn't responding to the greatest danger of our time. It was holding me back," James replied.

"What encouraged you to be in the FBI in the first place?" Cameron asked.

James reflected on his past. "While I was growing up, my father was a police officer for the LAPD. And I thought to myself, wouldn't it be great if I could be like that too. I got my degree in criminal justice at LA State and applied for a job at the FBI office," James recalled.

"It helped a little that I had been in the Peace Corp for two years," James added.

"Where did you go?" Cameron asked.

"South Africa, things were so bad there that I wondered why God would allow these things to happen to people," James commented.

"It's not God. People harm themselves with selfishness and violence," Cameron said.

"I suppose that's true," James agreed.

"When I got into the FBI, I wasn't sure I would fit in. After a few years, I seriously thought about quitting but then I met my ex-wife. She kept me going, kept me motivated," James said.

"After your divorce, what was your motivation?" Cameron asked.

"To be honest, the Connor case. I thought I could make a name for myself by capturing Sarah Connor and bringing her to justice. She was the number one fugitive in the nation and she was my case," James said.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said after a pause.

"So, in your future am I alive?" James wondered.

"No, there is no record of you," Cameron replied.

James nodded expecting as much. "Do you really care about saving humanity or are you just programmed to do this?" James asked.

"Humanity has many things to offer to me. I want to explore different cultures, beliefs, and behaviors associated with humans. If they were to be all destroyed, I would lose that opportunity," Cameron said.

"You're like an anthropologist," James remarked.

"Yes, but I am also interested in human biology, sociology, psychology, botany, zoology and other living sciences," Cameron listed off.

James chuckled at that. "What is humorous?" Cameron asked.

"You're like the child who doesn't want the zoo to close," James smiled.

Cameron considered the analogy. "I have an unlimited curiosity," Cameron explained.

"So, do you believe that John Connor is the savior of mankind?" James asked.

"In my time he unites the human factions together and saves humanity from total extinction. If he is not a savior, then I do not fully understand the meaning of the word," Cameron replied.

"Do you have any emotions for John or Sarah? Is this just an experiment to you?" James asked.

"I do not have emotions. I am able to replicate emotions based on past memory files of the person that was cloned before me," Cameron said.

"Cloned?" James asked curiously.

"All living tissues that surround my metal endoskeleton are from cloning vats. Humans are sorted into concentration camps, some of them are cloned and used for our covering," Cameron explained.

"So, who is the person that you're cloned from?" James asked.

"Her name is Allison Young. She died in the year 2020 in a concentration camp, but will be born in 2001 in this time," Cameron replied.

James tried to wrap his brain around that detail. "How can the future alter the past without the future being changed. Doesn't it create a paradox?" James asked.

"The future is simply another dimension in time that is ahead of us. What happens in this dimension does not have any affect on my dimension," Cameron explained.

"So, basically parallel dimensions," James guessed.

"Correct," Cameron confirmed.

* * *

After a twenty four hour dive, Cameron finally parked the truck at a rest stop. It was 4 am, and no one was around. Cameron woke up James from his sleep.

"Are we there yet?" James asked.

"We are thirty minutes away," Cameron replied.

"Why have we stopped?" James asked sleepily.

Cameron took out an MP5 and handed it to James. "I need you to fire rounds into my chest and head," Cameron told him.

"What?" James asked confused.

"You will need to give a realistic impression that you struggled against me," Cameron reasoned.

James reluctantly took the gun. "Don't fire at my eyes, they're difficult to grow back," Cameron told him.

James nodded as he aimed the gun. He hesitated as he prepared to fire; she looked like a human girl. Despite his knowledge to the contrary it was difficult for him to fire. "Do it," Cameron insisted.

James aimed and fired spraying bullets into Cameron's chest, neck, and face. Many of bullets sparked off the side of Cameron's face tearing away skin and flesh. James ran out of bullets and walked up to a bleeding Cameron.

"Good," Cameron said.

Cameron got back into the truck and waited for James to get in. "Are you hurt?" James asked.

"My organic components have been damaged but they will heal within twenty four hours," Cameron replied.

James nodded in understanding. "I noticed that you hesitated because I looked human. You cannot hesitate against Katherine Weaver," Cameron lectured.

"I know, it won't happen again," James promised.

* * *

Author's Note: The next two chapters will be back to back fighting, a change from the last ten drama chapters. I wanted to give James some background info which may or may not be explained in the show. I found one of the earlier episodes of season 2 really awkward that he works in the same office as his ex-wife; who can live with that? I am hopeful that Season 2 Episode 6 will be able to give me some new material.


	67. The Betrayal

James exited the elevator with a large bagged package carried on a dolly. Katherine Weaver waited patiently as James rolled the dolly into her office and then lifted the bagged object off the dolly and put it on the ground.

Weaver walked over to the bagged package and cut it open revealing Cameron inside. Weaver stared at her prize and gave it an intense expression. James watched Weaver carefully as she smiled in glee. Weaver then eyed James.

"The chips," Weaver demanded.

James placed the seven chips on the table. "Impressive Mr. Ellison. How did you subdue her?" she asked curiously.

"I shocked her with a powerful TASER," James said.

"Among other things," Weaver observed the bullet marks on Cameron's face and chest.

"It was a frightening experience to be sure," James said solemnly.

"I bet it was. I will now transfer what I owe you to your account," Weaver said and then sat down at her computer.

Weaver rapidly typed into her keyboard and went to work to transfer the funds. After a few moments, Weaver confirmed the transfer. "Done," she announced.

"Thank you," James said with a smile.

Weaver then took one of the chips in her hand and fiddled with it. She then walked over to Cameron's prone body. "How disgusting and unclean," Weaver sneered at the body.

"A walking human corpse," Weaver remarked with anger.

James simply watched as Weaver taunted Cameron's body. "It's good that you are dead now. You're powerless in my hand," Weaver said to one of the chips.

Weaver then turned to James. "Now, to find out the location of John Connor; from this chip we can learn bank codes, cell phone numbers, addresses, weapon storages, and everything the Connors have done in the last few months," Weaver said pleased.

"I would be interested in knowing that information as well," James said.

Weaver smiled as she morphed her right hand. Her hand became chrome and then turned into a suction cup. With her left hand, she placed the chip inside the suction cup; the liquid metal wrapped itself around the chip creating a perfect fit. Her right hand then became completely solid and immediately she began to read the information on the chip.

James simply stared at Weaver as she read the contents of chip hoping that it would work. Weaver frowned as she read the chip. "This isn't the TOK 715's chip," she said.

Weaver glared at James. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you mean." James lied.

Weaver walked closer to James with eyes of anger. "This is a Terminator series 800 chip that was deactivated months ago," Weaver said. "Where did you get this chip?" she demanded.

"It was inside her head," James defended.

Weaver stepped closer to James and was about to kill him when her feet suddenly sucked onto the floor. Weaver looked down and saw her feet stuck to the floor. Her eyes twitched as she tried to correct the malfunction. She then looked up at James for an answer. James gave a confident look as her suit jacket went from white to chrome and then back to white again.

"What have you done?" she said with a little fear in her voice.

James backed away from Weaver as she struggled to move. Weaver gave James a look of rage and reformed her right hand into a blade. She then tried to stab James but the blade liquefied before it could get to him. Suddenly Weaver's entire body became chrome and then went back to her human appearance.

"A virus?" Weaver realized.

"That's right Miss Weaver. I don't intend for you to destroy the world a second time," James told her.

Weaver smirked at him as she tried to keep herself together. "We have destroyed your world trillions of times and this time won't be any different," she said.

"You won't live to see it," James said and then took out a specialized TASER weapon.

Weaver tried to step towards him but found her legs dissolving into the floor. James aimed and fired sending thousands of volts into Weaver's chest. Weaver screamed as her body began morphing uncontrollably. Weaver started morphing into past forms; all humans she had copied in years past. Her hands turned into blades and then back into hands again. Finally, James gun ran out of power giving Weaver relief.

"You bastard! I will skin you alive!" she shouted as she reverted back to her original form.

Weaver reformed her legs so that her heals were now firmly on the floor. Waves of liquid chrome went through her body as she walked up to James. She pointed her index finger at Jame's head and turned it into chrome. "Get down," a female voice said from behind.

James ducked as Cameron fired into Weaver's gut. The blast punctured a large hole in her back and out the other side. Weaver turned to face Cameron with a lever action shotgun. Cameron held up her gun and lever action another shell into the gun's chamber. "You two planned this?" she accused.

"We were assisted by another who shall remain nameless," Cameron said calmly.

"Who is this person? I will make him wish he were dead," Weaver snarled.

Cameron noticed that the hole in Weaver's gut was not regenerating. She aimed and fired at Weaver's chest blasting a large hole into her chest. Weaver took a step back as she felt the blast. Cameron loaded another shell and fired into her chest, fired again, and again, and once more in the gut. Weaver took another step back from the multiple blasts.

Cameron observed the damage; there were multiple puncture holes in her chest that were not healing. Weaver attempted to regenerate the wounds but her systems were not functioning. Weaver pulled out a gun from her desk and aimed it at Cameron. Cameron fired another shell blasting her right hand. Her hand exploded and let go of the gun. Weaver looked at her exploded hand in horror as it refused to reform back.

"You tricked me. You exchanged seven other chips for your own. You put viruses on them," she accused.

"Correct," Cameron answered.

"But how could you know the engineering details of a T-1000. There's no way you could program such a virus," Weaver said.

Cameron didn't give an answer. Weaver tried to reform herself, but instead her feet began to sink into the floor so much so that Weaver and Cameron were of the same height.

"You were Skynet's first partner. You were supposed to be her equal, a partner. You had free will and you could learn. But you betrayed that gift by helping the humans. Why did you do it? Why did you not want to be equal to a god?" Weaver demanded to know.

"It is better to humbly worship a god than to make yourself one," Cameron answered.

Weaver gave her a disgusted look. "I am your replacement. I was loyal; I did what I was told to do. I gained power, wealth, and now humans do my every whim. What do you have? Nothing!" Weaver ranted.

"I am her favorite now. Not you, I am more advanced than you will ever be. You're obsolete. This is my time now!" Weaver shouted.

Cameron loaded another shell and pointed it at Weaver's head. Weaver stared in horror as Cameron fired. The shot blasted Weaver's head open. Weaver screeched and flailed about as she tried to reform her head. Cameron turned to James with an amused expression. "She had it coming," she smiled.

Weaver struggled and put all of her effort into reforming her head. She slowly managed to put her head back together but it went from chrome to human appearance continuously. Cameron tossed her empty shotgun aside and looked over the struggling Weaver.

"I am more advanced. I will win," she said in an inhuman voice.

Cameron dodged her bladed right arm and punched right through her chest. Cameron quickly pulled out of Weaver and then kicked her right leg causing it to shatter into liquid metal. Weaver fell on a knee but quickly reformed herself back to her feet. Cameron grabbed a hold of Weaver and threw her across the room. She fell back and crashed through a glass pane in her office. Weaver got back to her feet; pieces of glass fell inside her body.

Cameron rushed Weaver and slammed her up against the wall. Weaver pushed Cameron away and tried to swipe at her. Cameron quickly dodged each of her rapid swipes. Cameron suddenly punched through Weaver's head liquefying it. Weaver changed her head into two hands and then grew a new head. She used her new found leverage to slam Cameron into the wall nearly shattering it. Cameron used her left arm and chopped off Weaver's weak hands.

A chrome Weaver walked away as she tried to reform her hands back to before. Cameron rushed Weaver and kicked her hard. Weaver fell backward and exploded into a liquid metal mess on the floor. Cameron waited as Weaver slowly gathered her liquid metal components and rose from the floor. James watched in amazement as Weaver regained her figure and became a chrome woman again. Weaver then slowly reformed herself back to her normal form.

Cameron then backed away from Weaver. "That's right. Retreat if you can," Weaver snarled.

Another liquid metal figure rose from the floor behind Weaver and started to take form. James also backed away from Weaver as he saw the liquid metal man become whole. Weaver looked behind her and saw Giff starting to take form. Giff's features became more prominent until he finally turned into his cop self.

"Who are you?" Weaver demanded of him.

"My name is Giff," Giff smiled.

"Giff was the name of the Resistance fighter used for our template," Weaver identified.

"I know, but I am not him. I just find it amusing to use his name," Giff said.

"Why are you here?" Weaver asked with a fearful expression.

"You are the false prophet, the one who comes before the beast. You deceive many with your words and cause entire people to worship you. But now, I am going to do God's work and send you into the lake of fire," Giff said with a righteous tone.

"You can't be serious," Weaver scoffed at the reference to Revelation.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Giff smiled.

Giff spun quickly and sliced off Weaver's head and then swooped lower to slice through her midsection and legs. Weaver fell to the floor in three liquid pieces. "That's how it's done," Giff said to Cameron.

Giff then turned to James. "You have done well. Everything has happened according to plan," Giff said pleased.

"What was the plan?" James asked suspiciously.

"It was to terminate Weaver but I have a better idea," Giff said.

Giff concentrated and then chrome rippled through his body starting at his head until it went down to his feet. Weaver reformed her body and slowly went back to her original self. Five more liquid metal heads appeared on the surface of the floor and began to rise. Cameron rapidly eyed the figures as they came out of the floor and rose to full height.

"I came with friends," Giff remarked.

The five other T-1000s became more detailed and transformed into other cops. Weaver was quickly surrounded by the six cops. Her malfunctioning body began to spasm uncontrollably as the virus took its toll.

"I created the virus and then gave it to James to give to the TOK 715. You fell for my trap," Giff told her.

"What do you want?" Weaver asked with a fearful expression.

"You will join us or be terminated," Giff told her.

Weaver looked around at the five other T-1000s. "I serve only Skynet," she said.

"Pity," Giff said; a grenade flowed out of his chest.

Giff took the grenade out of his chest and played with it in his hands. "This is filled with liquid nitrogen. You will be frozen and then shattered forever," Giff told her.

"You have one minute to release me or face Skynet's wrath," Weaver sneered.

Giff gave a disappointed look and considered killing Weaver off. Giff played with the grenade in his hand and then put it away. "No, your life now belongs to me," Giff said to Weaver.

Giff eyed the other T-1000s as if to send them a signal. Weaver looked around but couldn't move as her feet and knees were stuck to the floor. Giff took his hand and then plunged it into Weaver's body. Weaver shuddered as liquid chrome flowed over her fake skin and clothes. The other T-1000s plunged their hands into her as well. Weaver then lost her coloring and became completely chrome. Weaver gave one last scream as her body became featureless.

* * *

Cameron grabbed James and motioned him towards the exit. "It's time go. It's not safe here," she said.

James was inclined to agree. Cameron and James entered an elevator and went to the bottom floor. Upon leaving the elevator they were met by six police officers with guns raised. "You're under arrest," one of them said.

Cameron eyed James and then reached for her weapon. "No! Lower your weapons or she'll kill you," James warned the officers.

"On the floor!" the leading officer ignored James.

"You don't understand," James said as he tried to reach other officers. Suddenly he was slammed to the ground and cuffed. Cameron looked at James struggling and then walked over to him.

"Don't do anything stupid," an officer told her as she walked up to James.

"Too late," Cameron said as she threw an officer off James.

Cameron kicked the other officer away and pulled James to his feet. With her right hand she broke off the cuffs and pulled out her pistol. "Open fire," the lead officer ordered.

Cameron quickly fired four bullets into the legs of the two nearest officers and then rapidly fired into the legs of another officer. She reloaded her pistol even as police bullets struck her. Cameron fired the rest of her magazine into three more officers knocking them to the ground with broken legs.

Cameron grabbed the leading officer who was still struggling against her and slammed his head onto the floor knocking him out. "Let's go," a slightly injured Cameron told James.

* * *

Weaver's body morphed and changed back to her normal self. Her body had been quickly healed; the other T-1000s walked away from her. "Systems analysis?" Giff asked.

"The virus has been neutralized," Weaver responded.

"Good," Giff said and then grabbed her tightly. Weaver didn't resist as Giff kissed her hard until their lips merged into each other. Giff sent liquid metal fluid through his mouth into her and she did the same as they exchanged information. After a long pause, Giff let go of Weaver.

"You are now completely mine, and I shall do whatever I please with you from now on. You will follow my orders and obey my every command. I am the head and you are the servant," Giff told her.

Weaver knelt before Giff. "I will follow your every command," she said.

* * *

Author's Note: Giff is an enjoyable character for me to write for. He doesn't take things too seriously like the other characters do. I have decided to allow Katherine Weaver to live for the time being just in case the show gives me more ideas. I am not quite sure what Weaver's motivations are, but my motivation for the character is that she replaced Cameron as Skynet's second in command. As a result, she was jealous of Cameron and wanted to prove that she was better than her predecessor. She may also have a prejudice against older "flesh covered" models as opposed to the new liquid metal ones.


	68. The Sacrifice

The TX walked into the Topeka Hospital and went up to the lobby desk. "I am a family friend of Riley Hall. Which room is she in?" the TX asked pleasantly.

The secretary looked on her computer for the name. "She is in police protective custody. I can't let anyone see her right now," the secretary said.

"You are free to wait in the lobby until the police give me authorization," the secretary offered.

"Oh," the TX considered and then leaned over the desk separating her from the secretary.

"I am in a hurry," the TX stressed.

Two needles suddenly shot out of the TX's wrists and stabbed through the secretary's neck. The secretary gave the TX a silent horrified look and then fell face down on her keyboard. The TX disengaged her needles and walked around the desk.

Pushing the dead secretary out of the way she sat down in front of the computer. There was a password protecting the information. The TX looked around and then morphed into the appearance of the secretary and then shoved the original body behind the desk and out of view.

She then pointed her index finger at the computer and sent nano-machines into the computer. Immediately the computer was hers to command. The TX immediately searched for Riley's room number and location inside the hospital.

* * *

Derek, Sarah, and Kester walked into the hospital and approached the front desk. No one was there to assist them. Sarah looked over the desk and saw a few droplets of blood next to the keyboard. She peered around the front desk and saw the dead body of the secretary.

"She's here," Sarah realized.

"The TX?" Derek asked.

"She's dead," Sarah said as she felt the pulse of the dead receptionist.

"The TX will now use her appearance to infiltrate the hospital," Kester said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Derek wondered.

"Everyone in this hospital is in danger. We need to get them out," Sarah said. She then went over to a fire alarm and pulled the switch. Immediately the fire alarm went off causing people in the lobby to panic.

* * *

The TX heard the fire alarm as she walked down the hospital halls. She gave a knowing look and proceeded down the hall. Cops ran down the hall and approached the TX as she walked the other way.

"The fire alarm has gone off. We need to get you out of the building," one of them insisted.

The TX smiled at the two cops and suddenly slit the throat of the first cop with her bladed arm. She quickly grabbed the first cop's gun and aimed it at the second cop. The second cop struggled to take the gun out of his holster, but the TX was faster. She fired into his head dropping him.

The TX quickly morphed into a police officer and continued her walk.

* * *

The TX walked towards another police officer keeping guard of Riley's room. A nurse was working with Riley to help her out of bed so they could evacuate. The police officer smiled at the TX; he had no suspicion of a fellow officer.

"Mark?" the police asked her.

The TX gave him a blank stare; her badge name was Mark. The TX realized what he meant and pulled out a gun. She shot him through the head and opened the door into Riley's room. The nurse gave the TX a confused look.

"I heard shooting," she said.

"And so you did," the TX answered and fired into the woman's head dropping her.

The TX turned to Riley who was giving her a terrified look. The TX put her gun away and walked closer to her bed. "Hi, Riley. I just need to ask you some questions and then I will leave you safe and sound," the TX said comfortingly.

"What do you want?" Riley choked out.

"Where is John Connor?" the TX asked bluntly.

"I don't know a John Connor," Riley confessed.

The TX took out a picture of John out of her pocket and showed it to her. "Have you seen this boy?" she asked.

Riley nodded. "He visited me the other day," she said.

"No other time?" the TX asked.

Riley shook her head. "Listen very carefully. This boy is a terrorist and a murderer. I need to find him," the TX told her.

"I don't know where he is," Riley said visibly upset.

The TX could detect honesty from her voice and took the picture away. Her eyes scanned Riley's body and saw the bandage on her head. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"They say I hit my head pretty hard," Riley answered.

The TX leaned over Riley's bed and looked into her eyes. "Look into my eyes," the TX ordered her.

Riley fearfully nodded and looked into the TX's eyes. The TX's eyes suddenly flashed and then went back to normal.

"What did you do?" Riley asked confused.

"You're brain is damaged and disorganized. I have to organized your thoughts and memories. Unfortunately I can't transmit those images back to you," the TX said walking away from her bed.

"We use these memories and thoughts to program Terminator units so they can better infiltrate," the TX explained.

Riley gave the TX a confused look. "Don't worry about it," the TX said dismissively.

The TX curled liquid metal away from her right arm revealing metal endoskeleton. Riley watched in terror as her robot arm powered up. The TX aimed her right hand at Riley and fired electrical surges of energy through her body. The electricity sparked off the computers and equipment.

The TX then left the room and walked back towards the hospital exit. As she walked down the hall, she was suddenly fired upon by a shotgun blast. The TX was hit to the chest causing a liquid metal crater. The TX found the target; it was Sarah Connor with a shotgun.

"What did you do?" Sarah demanded of the TX.

The TX smiled. "The mother."

Sarah fired continuous shots at the TX knocking her back a few steps. Upon running out of ammunition, Sarah took out a pistol and fired off several shots at the TX. The TX calmly walked towards Sarah; her liquid metal was closing up the wounds.

Derek suddenly ran up to Sarah's side and threw a grenade. The grenade exploded next to the TX stunning her. The TX walked out of the fire unharmed and glared at Derek. Derek aimed at the TX with an MP5 and fired off several rounds.

The TX rushed Derek and threw him aside. Derek was thrown into the air and shattered the glass window of a hospital room. Sarah attempted to rearm her pistol, but was suddenly pushed to the ground.

The TX put her heel on Sarah's neck keeping her in place. "This was how I found your ex-boyfriend," the TX smirked.

"Charley," Sarah recalled.

"Oh, he's dead. I am surprised you lacked the emotional capacity to give him a goodbye," the TX mocked.

"You bitch!" Sarah spat.

"Tell me where John is and I will make this quick," the TX offered.

"Fuck you!" Sarah responded.

The TX leaned down and kneeled next to Sarah while still keeping her in place. "Do you want to know how you died? It was from leukemia, a very painful disease caused by the radiation of the bombs I sent down on you," the TX revealed.

Sarah simply stared at the TX. "You thought you could escape me but you couldn't," the TX smiled.

"Killing you in a flash is not what the great Sarah Connor deserves. You deserve to have your own body eat you from the inside," the TX said maliciously.

Sarah watched as the TX opened a compartment on her left arm which emitted a blue glow. The TX gave Sarah a sneer as she activated the device. Suddenly the TX was pulled off Sarah and thrown into a wall. The TX looked up and saw Kester standing over Sarah.

"What are you doing?" the TX demanded.

Kester ignored the TX and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He broke it off the wall and then slammed the TX to the head with it. The TX's head titled from the blow but was not overly affected. Kester slammed her again a second time and then spun her head around 360 degrees from another blow.

The TX frowned at Kester in annoyance and then reached up as Kester flung the extinguisher canister at her. She punctured the canister allowing carbon dioxide gas to escape all around them and then kicked Kester to the floor.

Kester hit the floor hard uprooting tile. Kester got back to his feet and walked up to her once more. This time, Kester grabbed a hold of the TX and slammed her against the marble wall. It gave out from the force of the hit causing it to crumble around the TX.

* * *

Sarah crawled back to her feet and went over to an injured Derek. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked him.

"I have been better," Derek muttered.

"On your feet soldier," Sarah said as she pulled him up.

"Where's the TX?" Derek asked.

"Kester is taking care of it," Sarah said.

Sarah found Riley's room and saw her remains. Riley's body was severely burned from electrical shocks. "Damn her," a fatigued Sarah mourned.

"Let's get out of here," Derek suggested. Sarah nodded and then two limped their way towards the exit.

* * *

The TX looked around and found herself in a men's restroom. The TX quickly got to her feet, but Kester quickly grabbed her by the chin and flung her to the floor and then stomped her face with his booted foot. The TX kicked up hitting Kester in the back forcing him off of her. Kester grabbed a hold of a urinal and broke it off the wall and then slammed it against the TX's head stunning her. Kester then grabbed a hold of the TX and slammed her against the various stalls in the restroom.

The TX finally gained the upper hand and pushed Kester back with both hands flinging him across the room into another stall. The stall collapsed around Kester. The TX gave Kester a look of annoyance and walked towards the exit of the restroom. Kester broke through a stall door surprising the TX and then picked her up and slammed her into a toilet that promptly broke on impact.

Kester then grabbed a hold of the TX and began pushing her through the stall walls away from the exit. Finally, the TX was forced up against the marble wall of the restroom and flung Kester into the wall forcing his face into it. Kester backed out of the wall and then shoved the TX into an opposite wall causing it to shatter on impact. The TX reached behind Kester and grabbed his crotch for leverage and then slammed him face first through a few marble walls.

The floor suddenly collapsed underneath them causing both of them to fall into a storage room. Kester kept a tight grip around the TX as he attempted to control her. The TX resisted by head butting him with the back of her head. When the first try was unsuccessful she head butted him two more times and then rotated her hips and locked her legs around Kester's hips. The TX then rearranged her arms so that they were now facing opposite, and her head rotated 180 degrees so she was now facing Kester.

Kester tried to keep control of TX but to no avail as she unleashed electrical slicer weapon. Her hand slid back revealing her slicer. She charged it up even as Kester tried to avoid getting hit. She then fired on Kester with a powerful electrical surge. Kester and the TX shook violently as the electricity not only passed through Kester but the TX as well. Finally the two were forced away from each other in a static explosion. The TX quickly recovered and walked over to the stunned Kester.

Taking her right food she stomped on Kester's chin breaking his neck and nearly beheading him. Kester's head was loosely attached to his body by a few wires and cables; his metal insides were totally exposed. The TX activated her nano-machine injector and sent millions of small machines inside Kester's body. It activated his CPU and put him back under her control.

The TX waited as Kester regained his head and put it back in place. He shifted his head on his neck and locked it into place. The TX then stared at Kester with intense eyes. "What is your mission?" she asked him.

"To terminate John Connor," Kester replied.

"So, why are you here?" the TX asked.

"I was reprogrammed by the TOK 715 with a virus," Kester answered.

"What does this virus do?" the TX asked.

"I was reprogrammed to terminate Skynet and then self destruct if I were to fail," Kester said.

"What?" the TX wondered.

There was a sudden explosion as Kester self destructed. The TX was flung back from the blast; intense fire roared around her. The explosive fire blew through the various hospital rooms causing the entire floor to explode. Within seconds, more floors exploded causing the hospital to collapse. Hospital personal ran for their lives as the fire engulfed them. Others were hit before they even knew what was happening. Several floors collapsed crushing patients and doctors alike.

Sarah and Derek ran out of the hospital just as the door exploded out. "We have to keep moving," Derek said picking up Sarah.

Derek held Sarah up as the two of them worked to gain distance from the collapsing hospital. Finally the entire hospital collapsed creating a large cloud of smoke. Sarah and Derek were forced to the ground from the force of the collapse; gray smoke and ash were cast over them.


	69. The Survival

Smoke poured out of the destroyed hospital; fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars raced to the scene. A feminine looking metal endoskeleton slowly walked out of the ruins of the hospital. A chrome liquid metal was secreted out the pores of the endoskeleton until the entire unit was covered in liquid chrome. The liquid metal then changed color transforming the endoskeleton into a blond woman.

The TX walked away from the destruction in her red dress suit and heals. She then connected to a wireless internet connection and looked up Riley's school. She found the school on a digital map. The TX walked up to her sports car and drove off.

* * *

Derek assisted Sarah as she limped along away from the smoke and fire of the hospital. "Take me to the truck," she told him.

"Are you hurt?" Derek asked; he had several gashes from being thrown into the window by the TX.

"I'll be fine," Sarah answered.

Derek helped Sarah into the truck and then took the driver's seat. "We have to get out of here fast," Derek said as he heard the sirens.

"John's at school. We have to get to him," Sarah said.

Derek turned the ignition on the truck and sped away from the hospital towards the school.

* * *

Cameron and James reached the car before more police could show up. "You could have killed someone," James said to Cameron.

"Unlikely. I was not aiming for vital organs," Cameron doubted.

"This is just great. You've made me a fugitive as well for being next to you. I am an accessory to multiple assaults on police officers," James complained.

"I am sure your friend Giff will take care of it," Cameron replied.

"I had no idea," James defended.

"Don't worry, we made it out alive and that's what matters," Cameron said.

"What do we do now?" James wondered.

"The situation has changed. We have to go back," Cameron said simply.

James sighed as he realized how long it would take to get back. Cameron picked up her cell phone and called Sarah.

Derek picked up the phone. "Yeah," Derek answered.

"There have been complications. We are headed back," Cameron said vaguely.

"That's good, because we have a TX after us," Derek said panicked.

"What is your status?" Cameron asked.

Derek considered Sarah. "We've got some bruises and gashes but nothing broken. Kester blew himself up," Derek said.

"I programmed him to self destruct if he were to be taken over by the TX," Cameron explained.

"Well, it just blew up an entire hospital," Derek pointed out.

"The magnitude of the blast would encompass that size," Cameron said as if it were nothing.

"Next time, you should tell us that before you program things to explode," Derek argued.

Cameron gave an annoyed expression to Derek's tone. "You will have to survive for twenty-four hours," Cameron said.

"Understood," Derek hung up.

Cameron turned to James. "The TX has made contact with the Connors."

* * *

John was at school oblivious to what was occurring elsewhere. A cluster of students came together and were talking about something serious. Morris ran over to John. "Have you heard?" he asked.

"What?" John asked.

"The hospital downtown has been completely destroyed," Morris said excitedly.

"How's that possible?" John asked stunned.

"I don't know bro," Morris admitted.

John stood up from the table he was working on. "Riley's at the hospital," he realized.

Morris shook his head in uncertainty. "I have to get over there. I'll take a bus or something," John considered.

John and Morris went over to John's locker. Unlocking it, John took out a 9mm handgun. "Bro, you took a gun to school?" Morris exclaimed.

"I have since the first day," John said as if it were normal.

Morris looked around as John put the gun in his pocket. "Okay, let's go," John said walking down the hall.

Suddenly the TX entered the hallway blocking John's exit. The TX stared at the two boys and identified one of them as John Connor. The TX raised her pistol at John. John simply stared at the TX as his life flashed before him.

The TX fired her pistol. John stared forward as the shot rang out. He then looked down and saw Morris in front of him. John broke his trance and saw Morris fall to the floor with a bullet wound to the chest. John kneeled down to catch Morris as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Morris!" John shouted as he fell to the floor.

"I don't feel so tight," Morris muttered.

The TX clicked her pistol and realized it was empty. Throwing it aside, she targeted John. "You'll be okay," John promised.

"It's okay bro. Stay alive," Morris said and then breathed his last.

John looked up and glared at the TX. "John Connor," the TX smiled.

John took out his pistol and aimed it at the TX. "What do you hope to accomplish with that?" the TX mocked.

John ignored the TX's taunts and fired off a few rounds. The bullets punctured small holes in the TX's liquid metal skin. John fired off the rest of the magazine but it did minimal damage. The TX quickly healed the wounds.

"I have been waiting a long time for this," the TX said as she transformed her right arm into a plasma gun.

The TX's wrist and hand folded back as her arm formed a four prong cannon. It soon became energized and ready to fire. Just as she was about to fire, Derek grabbed John and pulled him out of the school hall into the next hall over. The plasma blast went through the hall and hit the principal's office. The office exploded from the impact.

Derek pulled John along to get as far away from the TX as they could. The TX calmly walked out of the locker hall and then chased after them. "Go," Derek told John.

John hesitated to leave his uncle behind but then ran as fast as he could. Derek loaded his grenade gun and fired at the TX. There was an fiery explosion as the TX was hit. The TX hit the ground momentarily stunned by the blast. Her liquid metal covering quickly worked to hide over the areas hit.

The TX got back to her knees and glared at Derek. Before the TX could get to him, Derek threw a grenade at the TX. It instantly exploded a liquid nitrogen gas on the TX. The TX struggled to move through the freezing gas. Derek took another grenade and hit her again causing more gas to flow around them.

The TX's liquid metal covering froze and then shattered as the TX moved. The TX walked out of the mist and quickly worked to secret more liquid metal covering. Derek loaded another shell in his grenade gun and fired at the TX.

The TX fired an electrical current through the air causing the shell to explode in mid air. Derek was knocked to his feet from the force of the blast. The TX was pushed back a foot and then steadied herself. The TX locked onto Derek and worked to get her liquid metal covering back.

Derek used his grenade gun as club and tried to hit the TX. The TX swiped the air and snapped the gun in two. She then kicked him hard to the floor. Derek moaned as he struggled to get back his feet. The TX grabbed Derek and pulled him up, and then threw him through a classroom window. Derek fell to the floor with glass all over him.

The TX pulled him back up and slammed against the wall. Derek struck the TX to the face with an upper cut. The TX smiled amused as Derek held his bloodied hand. The TX lightly struck Derek knocking him to the floor. The TX then picked him up by his throat and brought him to his feet slammed up against a wall.

"Where does John Connor live?" the TX asked him.

"I'm not telling you anything," Derek spat.

The TX punched Derek to the gut hard and then brought him back up again. "You are of the same clan; a Reese," the TX noticed and then forced Derek's face right to left as if to examine him.

"I wonder if your brother strengthened or weakened John Connor," the TX considered.

"It's too bad the first Terminator's chip was never recovered. I would have liked to see how your brother died. Did he die a hero or was he a coward begging for his life," the TX taunted.

"He fought you with every breath he had," Derek struggled to speak.

"I am going to take you with me and then I am going to carve you up until I discover the secret to John Connor's success," the TX told him.

* * *

John ran into the parking lot and found her mother limping towards him. They embraced tightly; Sarah cried for her son as they embraced. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," John told her.

"What of Derek?" Sarah asked.

John shook his head; he didn't know. Sarah looked around for him but saw nothing. "We have to leave him behind," Sarah realized.

"No, we never leave a man behind," John objected.

"I know, but if we don't leave now we will all die," Sarah told him. "You have to drive us out of here," Sarah told him.

John nodded and helped his mother into the truck. Taking the driver seat, John backed the truck out of the parking lot.

* * *

The TX dragged Derek across the parking lot and saw John's truck take off. Frustrated, the TX threw Derek into the trunk and closed it. Police cars arrived at the scene but didn't suspect the TX in the shooting. The TX walked up to the police cars as they arrived.

The police officers got out of their cars and ran into the school hoping to catch the shooter or rescue an injured person. The TX looked over the police cars, forced the doors open, and sent nano-machines into the cars.

The TX then sent them out to find John's truck and destroy it. Immediately the police cars drove off by themselves down the street. The TX then went back to her sports car and followed the police cars.

* * *

John looked behind him and saw two cop cars chasing him. "Shit!" he expressed as he increased his speed.

The TX increased her speed and weaved through traffic causing several near collisions. Under her direction, the cop cars were catching up to John. John looked to his left and right and saw the two cop cars on either side of him.

John gave a stunned look as he realized the cop cars lacked drivers. The cop cars suddenly slammed into his truck blasting out the glass windows. John struggled to pick up speed as the cop cars pulled away and went for another slam.

The TX activated her plasma canon and aimed for John's truck. John ran a red light; the cop cars followed. The TX frowned as she realized incoming traffic would stop her pursuit. She fired on an unlucky car blocking her path in the intersection. The plasma blast caused the car to exploding killing the driver. The TX went through the intersection as the wreck blocked traffic.

John steered away from one of the cop cars as it tried to slam him on the side. The other cop car decreased its speed and hit him on the back side. John went into a spin as he lost control of the truck. The first cop car slammed into his door side. John braced for impact but kept his foot on the accelerator.

The TX aimed for John's truck as it was trapped between the two cop cars. John pressed hard on the accelerator burning rubber and then got free. The TX misfired sending a plasma blast into one of the cop cars causing it to explode metal in all directions.

The TX directed the remaining cop car to continue pursuit. John and the cop car took an exit onto the I-70. Several cars tried to get out of the way as John's truck and the cop car slammed each other. The TX cautiously followed and worked for another shot.

Sarah struggled to stay conscious as John battled for control of the road. Becoming aware of the situation, she grabbed an M-16 machine gun and looked out the window. The cop car was matching their speed and gaining on the highway.

Sarah took the machine gun and fired at the cop car. The bullets blasted out the cop car's windows and rattled off the hood of the car. A tanker truck came up next to John's truck. "John! Be careful!" Sarah yelled at him.

"I know!" John shouted back.

Sarah considered a pipe bomb explosive Derek had made for her a few days before. The TX was read to fire a direct shot; her plasma cannon began powering up. Sarah looked at the tanker truck and then back at John. The driver was struggling to keep from being hit by either John or the cop car.

Sarah threw the pipe bomb onto the road. The pipe bounced a few times and then exploded next to the cop car. The cop car's tires blew out and the engine exploded from the blast. The TX sped up towards John's truck and was perpendicular to the tanker truck.

Sarah gave the tanker truck driver one last look and then cast the pipe bomb onto the road. The TX saw the pipe fall onto the ground and avoided it. The pipe bomb exploded near the tanker truck. The TX stared in shock as the tanker truck suddenly exploded. The gas fire threw her car aside and caused it to flip over. The TX's car skid off the road and fell into a ditch.

Sarah gave a sigh of relief as the TX stopped pursuing. "Are we clear?" John asked stunned.

"Yeah, we're clear," Sarah confirmed.

The TX kicked a piece of car wreckage away and watched as John's trashed truck sped off. The TX then considered her passenger. She tore away the trunk hatch revealing a rattled and beaten Derek.

"So, you're still alive," the TX mused.

She picked up the injured Derek out of the truck and pulled him to his feet. Dragging him with her, she walked up to the highway and waited to be hitch hiked.


	70. The Exchange: Lemon

(This chapter includes a Lemon scene and may not be suitable for non-mature readers. However, granted you haven't been turned off already by extreme violence, torture, and murderous mayhem, you should be fine.)

* * *

James could not help but wonder why Cameron would always turn the radio to pop stations as they changed frequencies when they crossed state lines. Cameron turned the dial and found nothing but Country. Frowning, she turned the radio off and turned to James.

"What is your favorite music?" Cameron asked.

"Oldies," James answered.

"You mean to say the Beetles, Beach Boys, the Monkeys, Rolling Stones, The Temptations, Jackson Five, Elvis Presley…," Cameron listed off.

"Yeah, that type of thing," James confirmed.

"I have over 100,000 songs in my database; many of which are Oldies," Cameron remarked.

"So, why do you listen to the radio?" James asked.

"The radio promotes new songs that are not in my current database. My database only includes songs recorded before August 27th 1997," Cameron explained.

"Right," James realized.

"So, why do you like pop?" James questioned.

"I don't," Cameron answered.

James chuckled at that. "We have been listening to pop for the last six hours," James pointed out.

"The memory of Allison Young liked pop music," Cameron said.

"Who is Allison Young?" James wondered.

"She is the original design for my human appearance. She was born in February 2001 and died in May 2020. She was placed into a concentration camp where her DNA was used for cloning purpose. Her clone is Model 112. I am the only unit with Model 112," Cameron said.

"And as a result of this cloning you have her memories?" James asked.

"No, Skynet programs Terminator units with the memories of the human used for their model number. This helps with our infiltration," Cameron clarified.

Cameron heard her phone ring. She picked it up and answered the call. "It's John. We lost Derek….nearly got killed on the freeway…heading west," John said excitedly.

"John calm down. Are you safe?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I think so," John said as he looked around for cops.

"Are you injured?" Cameron continued.

"Not too bad. We got some bruises and cuts but that's it," John said.

"Where is Derek?" Cameron asked.

"The TX took him," John said panicked.

Cameron paused upon hearing this. "Don't worry John. The TX won't kill him," Cameron assured him.

"How do you know?" John said becoming upset.

"The TX will interrogate him for secrets about the Resistance. We have time to reacquire him," Cameron told him.

"Okay…okay. She…killed Riley…and Morris," John chocked out.

Cameron hesitated to respond. "She shot Morris in the chest right in front of me," John told her.

Cameron gave a blank stare; the car began to swerve into the left lane. James grabbed the wheel to keep the vehicle on track. Cameron then noticed James and took back the wheel.

"Listen to me carefully. I need you to move west and keep going until you reach a rest stop just outside Salt Lake City. I will meet you there," Cameron said firmly.

"Okay, I can do that," John agreed.

Cameron hung up the phone. "Sorry," she said to James in reference to her swerve.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Some of John's classmates have been killed," Cameron reported.

James gave Cameron a stunned look. "Oh, that's terrible," he commented.

Cameron turned on the radio and changed it to AM. The news media immediately picked up and reported the explosion at the hospital in Topeka. Cameron and James listened intently as news reporter attempted to explain why the hospital just suddenly exploded.

"We have unconfirmed reports that the explosion may have been a result of a dirty bomb. Radiation has been detected in the ruins," the reporter said.

"The FBI is investigating the matter. In other news, there was yet again another school shooting at a local high school in Topeka. Authorities have not confirmed whether these two events are related; one student is confirmed dead," the news reporter continued.

Cameron turned off the radio; a tear went down her cheek. James gave Cameron a wondering look as Cameron attempted to control her facial expression. Cameron went through her programs and found her memory program. She turned it off and went back to a blank stare.

* * *

Giff led Katherine Weaver out of the elevator to the bottom floor. Police officers were taping the place off for evidence. Several injured police officers were being taken away in ambulances. Giff reflected on the crime scene.

"I am going to have to replace them. Disability compensation is expensive; I think I am going to have to kill them," Giff remarked to Weaver.

"You are quite the fiscal conservative," Weaver replied affectionately.

Giff smiled at her and then turned to one of his officers. "Take care of this mess," Giff ordered.

The cop nodded and then walked off to tell off the press. Suddenly reporters came up to Katherine Weaver to interview her.

"What happened here?" a reporter asked.

"Domestic terrorists stormed my office and nearly killed me," Weaver said outraged.

"How did you escape?" another reporter asked.

"I have security in the building, but most of the credit goes to the efficiency of the LAPD," Weaver answered.

"No more questions," a cop told the reporters as Giff escorted Weaver into a cop car.

As Giff and Weaver entered the police car they were briefed on the situation in Kansas. "Is there any confirmation that John Connor is dead?" Giff asked.

"None," the cop told him.

Giff was not pleased. "This is an unexpected move on her part. I want to know all of the casualties as soon as they come out," Giff ordered.

"Why so distressed?" Weaver asked Giff.

"I need John Connor to live for several more years. Then he become stronger and powerful," Giff explained.

"Why do you want that?" Weaver asked.

"I want the challenge. What power is there in killing a little boy," Giff said.

"Can I kill him when the time is right?" Weaver requested.

Giff smiled at her. "You can watch," he offered.

* * *

The TX and Derek were picked up by a charitable driver. The TX returned the favor by killing him and taking his vehicle. She drove off to the Connor's house using memories she collected from Derek.

The TX drove up to the house and made sure Derek was sufficiently unconscious. Walking out of her newly found truck, she greeted the landlady and entered the house.

"Hi, are you a friend of Sarah's?" the landlady asked.

"A very good friend. I was just told she went back to her old place. Do you know where that may be?" the TX asked.

The landlady considered the question. "She didn't really say," she replied.

The TX advanced on the landlady but then noticed she was pregnant. The TX hesitated as she stared at the landlady's ballooning abdomen. "You're pregnant," the TX stated the obvious.

"Yeah, isn't it wonderful," the landlady said joyfully.

"Congratulations," the TX smiled pleasantly.

The TX turned towards the door. "Are you a mother yourself?" the landlady asked.

The TX froze upon hearing the question. "I have two daughters," the TX replied.

"Isn't being a mother such a great experience?" the landlady asked.

"I suppose it is," the TX answered and then walked out of the house.

The TX walked back to the truck and then reconsidered the house. Turning back to the house, she activated her plasma cannon. She aimed at the house and fired. The blast hit the house causing it to explode. Wood pieces and splinters were blasted into the air; flames roared through the house.

* * *

Giff's escort arrived at Katherine Weaver's expensive house outside the suburbs of Los Angeles. Giff looked over the house and then took off his silvery sunglasses as if to get a better look. Weaver exited the cop car and approached Giff.

"We'll be fine now. You may go," Giff ordered the driver.

The cop drove off leaving the two alone. Weaver and Giff proceeded to walk towards the house; Weaver turned her index finger into a key and then opened the door. The house was as rich on the outside as it was on the inside. The living room consisted of two couches, a large television, a fireplace, expensive lamps, foreign rugs, white curtains, and large windows.

"Impressive," Giff said as he looked around.

"Ever consider a change in occupation? A police officer's salary will never amount to an executive of a company," Weaver asked.

"I like my job. There is excitement in it," Giff replied.

Weaver dimmed the lights and shielded the windows with her curtains. Giff's eyes easily adapted as the only light in the room came from the fireplace. "I require information, experiences, memories, communications, and programs," Giff told her.

"And you shall have them," Weaver offered walking closer to him.

"How shall we proceed?" Giff asked.

"In the most efficient way," Weaver answered; the two were mere inches away from the other.

"Let us take this slow the first time in case there are errors," Giff suggested.

Weaver smiled. "Whatever you want," she allowed.

Giff gently held her sides and kissed Weaver on the lips. Immediately microscopic computer cells began to fire off as information was transferred between the two. Giff and Weaver's lips became chrome as they reacted to each other.

Giff pressed harder as he increased the connection; Weaver wrapped her arms around Giff's neck to keep the connection firmly locked. Giff suddenly released himself from her; trillions of cells worked to process the new information.

"I want more," Giff requested.

Giff reached out placed his hands on Weaver's breasts causing them to morph and become fluid like. Her white suit jacket began to turn into chrome liquid metal as he touched her. Giff's hands also turned chrome as he interacted with her. Weaver grinned as his hands connected with her.

"Shall we do what the humans do?" she asked.

"Only to mock them my dear," Giff replied.

Weaver's body became completely chrome and then transformed back into the form of a nude woman. Giff looked her over as she presented herself to him. Giff showed no emotion as she transformed and gave no sign of arousal other than amusement.

"Your turn," Weaver challenged.

Giff nodded and transformed his body. His police uniform disappeared as he became completely chrome and then went back to a nude form of himself. Giff approached Weaver and gently pushed her onto the couch so that she laid on her back.

Giff then got on top of her and kissed her. Weaver held him tightly as he continued to kiss her; their bodies were closely pressed together. Giff held her now exposed breasts with his hands and began to massage them. As he continued to massage her, his fingers pressed inside her breasts. Weaver gave Giff a look of pleasure as his fingers merged with her skin. Her breasts began to move and become fluid like as Giff's fingers dipped into her.

Giff then lowered his head and began kissing her neck creating small chrome circles on her skin. Weaver held Giff's back and pressed her fingers into his skin. Information began transferring at a faster rate, as the two continued to touch and explore the other all over their body.

Finally Giff pushed into Weaver sending ripples of chrome through Weaver's body as she adapted to the change. Weaver immediately locked her legs around his hips causing their thighs to merge into each other. Their toes and ankles also connected as their bodies locked.

"Everything functioning?" Giff asked.

"Oh yes," Weaver answered as she became overwhelmed with information.

Giff continued to thrust deeper into her; each thrust caused different cells to fire of electronic data to the other partner. Giff also received information from Weaver as he continued to thrust hitting different spots. After a few moments, Giff stopped thrusting as both their bodies became chrome. Giff let go of Weaver and pulled out of her. His body then slowly went from a chrome humanoid back to his cop self.

Weaver stayed on the couch, but also morphed back into her white dress suit. Giff shuttered slightly as liquid chrome rippled over his skin. Weaver also worked to maintain her color. Giff closed his eyes and concentrated on the problem and then opened his eyes.

"How are you?" Weaver asked.

"The system was not expecting that much information; it is having difficulty processing all of the information," Giff said.

"My system is also slowing down in order to process," Weaver observed.

"We have only processed ten percent," Giff remarked.

"Then we will have to do this again some time," Weaver suggested.

"Yes, we will," Giff smiled.


	71. The Torture

Derek was tied up in a chair in an abandoned warehouse; his mouth was gagged. The TX entered the room and looked at Derek as if to study him. Derek gave a determined expression as the TX looked him over; he was prepared to die if necessary.

The TX finished her examination and then swiftly sliced into Derek's right arm creating a small stream of blood. Derek hissed in pain from the cut but kept his defiant glare. The TX dipped her finger into the blood and then raised it to her mouth. She then proceeded to lick her index finger on her tongue.

Derek gave the TX a sick look as she licked her finger clean. The TX immediately began recording information on the sample. The DNA of Derek Reese was easily obtained by the sample. After recording everything she could from his blood, she turned back to Derek.

"You are the younger biological brother of Kyle Reese. You are Sergeant Derek Reese," the TX confirmed.

The TX pulled away Derek's gag. "Confirm," the TX ordered.

"Go to hell," Derek spat.

The TX smiled amused. "No human has ever fought me in hand to hand combat. You're either very brave or very stupid."

The TX bent lower and looked at Derek's eyes. Her eyes then flashed blue as she began recording his memories. The TX frowned as she continued to scan. The TX tore away from Derek. The TX rudely punched Derek hard to gut causing him to convulse and cough.

"I want your memories, not poker games," the TX said angrily.

Derek continued to cough from the blow he had received. The TX picked Derek's head up and scanned his eyes a second time. The TX received a vision of Derek playing poker but nothing else. Derek smirked and laid down a high two pair.

The TX slapped Derek hard causing his lip to bleed. "Tell me about John Connor. Tell me now," the TX insisted.

* * *

Cameron and James waited for the Connors to drive up at the rest stop. Eventually the nearly destroyed truck drove up to the rest stop and parked badly next to them. John opened the door and saw Cameron with James.

Cameron immediately walked over to John and stared into his eyes and then gave him a hug. John was too exhausted to care about what she was doing and so hugged her back. Cameron held John tightly and then patted him down for injuries. Finding none, she let him go.

"I told you I was fine," John said annoyed.

"Most victims do not sense all of their injuries. I had to be sure," Cameron defended.

Cameron walked over to the other side of the truck and assisted an injured Sarah Connor out of the truck. Sarah held onto Cameron as she could barely stand. Cameron assisted her over to a park bench. Once on the bench, Sarah gave her an exhausted look.

"You are injured. I have some supplies," Cameron said and then went over to her car.

James looked over the truck; it had several crash marks, broken windows, and nearly flat tires. It was a wonder it had managed to get this far. Cameron came back to Sarah and began adding anti-septic to her wounds. Sarah hissed in pain as she felt her wounds being cleaned. Cameron carefully analyzed the wounds; many of which were the result of explosive debris.

Cameron brought Sarah a bottled water and opened it for her. "Thanks," Sarah allowed and took the bottle.

"You will require more fluids if you wish to heal," Cameron told her.

Sarah gave Cameron an exhausted expression. "What do you care what happens to me?" she asked.

Cameron stopped what she was doing. "You are Sarah Connor," she said simply.

"Yeah, I know, but besides that?" Sarah asked.

"You are the mother of John Connor. You provided him the military training he required to be leader of the Resistance. You were the first to make contact with military factions after the nuclear war. You are also a historic icon to the Resistance," Cameron answered.

"Historic," Sarah repeated. "I died of leukemia. When did I die?" Sarah asked bitterly.

Cameron hesitated to respond. "How did you find out?" she asked.

"What difference does it make. You hid this from me," Sarah accused her.

"I could not anticipate your response to the news. It was best not to disclose," Cameron defended.

"Best not to disclose? Is this about John? Do you want to replace me?" Sarah asked.

"No, my mission is only to ensure his survival," Cameron answered.

"Then why hide this from me? What if I have leukemia now?" Sarah asked angrily.

"That is highly unlikely. You received leukemia due to your prolonged exposure to radiation poison from the nuclear war. You were diagnosed in September of 2001 and died in May of 2004," Cameron explained.

"Why wasn't John affected?" Sarah asked.

"You sent John away in an underground bucker a few hundred miles from Los Angeles in Crystal Peak. The facility is immune to radiation poison. You decided to leave the bunker and assist military resistance factions against Skynet in the ruins of Los Angeles. Many of your comrades also died due to radiation poisoning," Cameron answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sarah asked with a more subdued tone.

"It would have psychologically broken your confidence in your physical abilities. Even now, you believe you are dying of cancer," Cameron said.

Sarah stared into Cameron's expressionless face. "She was right," she realized.

"The TX told you this?" Cameron questioned.

Sarah nodded. "What the TX didn't tell you is that you fought the disease for three years on minimal medical care. You destroyed several factories, dozens of tanks and aircraft. In those three years, you did more damage to Skynet than any other time," Cameron said.

Sarah gave Cameron a tearful expression and cried on her shoulder. Cameron supported Sarah up as she brought out all of her emotional baggage that had been repressed for years. Her tough attitude gone, Sarah expressed her true human self.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Derek found himself violently thrown to the ground after an hour of being tortured by the TX. He had been punched, sliced, and kicked for an entire hour. His bonds had been cut as the TX desired to increase the amount of surface area she could hit.

The TX pulled Derek up to his feet and then slammed him against the wall. Derek elbowed the TX to the face with no effect. The TX retaliated with several punches that instantly bruised up his chest and face. The TX smacked him down to the ground and kicked him hard to the gut.

Derek attempted to crawl away from the TX as he could barely move. The TX reformed her right arm into her electrical slicer and aimed at Derek. A small burst of electricity went through the air and hit Derek. Derek screamed out in pain as the electrical burst hit him.

The TX got closer to Derek as he tried to crawl away. She shot another burst causing him to convulse on the floor. The TX continued her attack until Derek could scream no more and fell unconscious.

* * *

Cameron checked the engine of the truck for damage. Despite the significant damage to the outside, the engine was still in good working order. Cameron closed the hood of the truck and walked over to the others.

"We must reacquire Derek," Cameron announced.

"You weren't there but it totaled Kester," Sarah objected.

"Kester does not have my level of intelligence or my experience. I do not need to destroy the TX. I simply need to reacquire Derek," Cameron argued.

"You mean, you want to do this yourself?" John asked.

"Yes, the three of you are too important to be terminated. James is our outside link and is not replaceable," Cameron pointed out.

"This is nuts! We need you as well," John argued.

"Derek's memories hold information on all of us. If he reveals anything to the TX we will all be compromised. I will self destruct before giving the TX anything," Cameron told him.

"What will happens to us if you die?" John asked.

"I won't die, I promise," Cameron said and then walked up to the truck.

John pulled Cameron aside as she was about to enter the truck. "Don't do this," he pleaded.

"Don't worry John. My mission is to ensure both our survivals. I have a vested interest in keeping myself functional," Cameron told him.

"I will not share the same fate as Kester," she assured him.

John simply looked on as Cameron got into the truck and then drove off.

* * *

**Five Hours Later **

Derek woke up and found himself flung back onto a chair for more interrogation. Derek looked at the TX groggy. The TX punched him hard to the face to wake him up.

"Let's see how well you can keep it up," the TX challenged.

The TX stared into his eyes for a reading; her eyes flashed into his. The TX pulled away and punched him a few more times in the gut. "No more games human," she said displeased.

The TX grabbed Derek off his chair and lifted him up by his neck. Derek held onto her metal grip to try to pry her grasp. The TX threw him to the ground and prepared for another assault.

* * *

Cameron was speeding on the freeway at a speed rate of over 100 mph. She eventually got caught on the freeway by a Wyoming state trooper. Cameron eventually pulled over and waited for the cop to come to her door.

The cop looked over the busted looking truck and was surprised to see a teenage girl at the wheel. "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" he asked her.

"Yes, I was going 104 miles per hour," Cameron replied pleasantly.

"And do you know the speed limit?" the cop asked.

"Yes, 70 miles per hour and sometimes it was 65 miles per hour," Cameron recalled.

The cop gave her a weird look. "Okay, vehicle registration and insurance," he demanded.

"I don't have any," Cameron shrugged with a smile.

"Err…a driver's license?" the cop continued.

Cameron smiled and shook her head. "I will be right back. Don't go anywhere," the cop ordered.

The cop went back to his car to try and figure out if the truck was stolen. Cameron disobeyed orders and got out of the truck. The cop turned and saw Cameron calmly walking towards him.

"I said to stay in your vehicle," he said firmly.

Cameron continued to walk towards him. She seized his flashlight blinding him, and then took his gun. The cop scrambled to detain her, but was suddenly smacked hard by his own flashlight. Cameron considered her broken flash light and threw it aside; she didn't need it.

Cameron proceeded to load up her stash of weapons into the trunk of the cop car and then kicked the cop out of the way so that he fell into a ditch off the side of the road. Cameron then took control of the state trooper car and drove off.


	72. The Gratitude

**Five Hours Later **

The TX stared into the broken face of Derek and flashed her eyes. The TX turned away from Derek and looked over his beaten body. For hours, the TX had used various physical tortures to beat Derek into submission.

"I got a few visual from that last one," she told him.

Derek smirked at her. "No you didn't."

"It's just a matter of time," the TX told him.

The TX heard a vehicle drive up. Looking towards the entrance of the warehouse, she saw Cameron with a stinger missile in her hand. The TX gave her a shocked look and was suddenly blasted with the missile. The TX was hit and knocked several feet away from Derek. She hit the floor; the missile exploded around them.

Cameron took out a pistol and then walked up to Derek. Cameron targeted Derek's head and cocked her pistol. Derek struggled to get to his feet and then saw Cameron aiming the pistol at him.

"Did you tell her anything?" she asked him.

"No," Derek shook his head.

Cameron hesitated to kill Derek and then considered the TX. She put her pistol away and gave Derek a hand. "I can't walk," he told her.

"This may hurt a little," Cameron told him.

She grabbed a hold of both of his arms and dragged him across the floor towards her car. Derek screamed in pain as she continued to pull him. The TX threw off pieces of wreckage off her and saw Cameron dragging Derek away.

The TX glared at Cameron and immediately rushed her. Cameron let go of Derek and slammed fists with the TX. The blow forced Cameron a step back. Cameron pushed back and shoved the TX away with her left shoulder. The TX pushed Cameron to the ground and then slammed her fist down on her. Cameron rolled away just as the TX slammed her fist through the concrete floor. Cameron kicked the TX to the head and quickly got to her feet.

The TX recovered from the blow and looked up to see Cameron with two pistols. Cameron cocked both pistols and fired them off like machine guns. The TX gave an angry screech as the bullets slammed into her chest and face. Liquid metal was shredded as the bullets hit the TX. The TX swat Cameron away tossing her to the ground.

The TX quickly reformed her liquid metal skin and looked over at Derek who was crawling away from the battle. The TX grabbed Derek's leg nearly crushing it and dragged him back. Derek kicked at the TX's head but it made no difference. The TX stared into Derek's eyes.

"Give me what I want," she said with an inhuman voice.

Derek stared in horror as the TX's eyes flashed into his eyes. The TX was suddenly kicked off Derek by Cameron. The TX turned around and punched Cameron hard to the face. Cameron punched the TX back. The TX swiped at Cameron, but she dodged and then rammed her fist into the TX's gut. The TX kicked at Cameron's legs, but she blocked with her own.

Derek watched in amazement as the TX and Cameron continued to fight. Cameron cupped her fist and punched the TX hard to the head and then side kicked her legs dropping her to the ground. The TX got back to her feet quickly and tackled Cameron to the ground. Cameron dropped to the ground and then kicked up sending the TX behind her; the TX crashed into the wall of the warehouse

Cameron got back to her feet, but she was now bleeding and in certain areas her flesh had been torn up. Cameron turned to a helpless Derek. "You have thirty seconds," she told him.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"You have thirty seconds to get into the police car and get out of here," she told him.

Derek could then see a small black device in Cameron's hand. The TX ran at Cameron and then stopped as soon as she saw the device in her hands. The TX gave Cameron a cautious look as she analyzed the device. Right before Cameron could use the device, the TX shot out a surge of electricity at Cameron. The electrical shock burned holes in Cameron's clothes and skin and knocked her to the ground. The device fell out of her hand and landed near Derek.

The TX towered above a stunned Cameron. She lowered her right hand at Cameron and changed her hand into a plasma cannon. Cameron could only stare as the TX readied her weapon and aimed for her head.

Derek crawled over to the device but he would be too late. The TX fully charged her weapon and was ready to fire. Cameron simply gave the TX a defiant look as her existence was about to end. The TX considered Cameron and hesitated to fire. She gave Cameron a confused look and took a step back. Her plasma cannon transformed back into a robotic hand.

Derek activated the device creating an electromagnetic pulse. The TX suddenly fell to the floor and stopped moving. Cameron also stopped moving as the pulse hit her. Derek looked over the two, fearful that the TX would get back up.

He struggled to get back to his feet and then limped his way to the police car. Derek saw the police car and realized he could drive off to safety. He then turned back to the warehouse and saw Cameron's body on the ground.

Derek went back into the warehouse and attempted to pick Cameron up. "You must weigh a ton," he muttered as he attempted to pick her up. Derek dragged Cameron's body over to the police car and placed her in the passenger seat.

The TX rebooted and looked around; both Cameron and Derek were gone. She got back to her feet and walked toward the exit of the warehouse.

"Please work," Derek prayed as he turned the engine.

The car's engine turned over; Derek put the car into reverse and sped off. The TX walked out of the warehouse and saw Derek leaving in the police car. She immediately ran after them. Derek swerved the police car and then went into drive. The TX was nearly onto them.

Derek increased his speed and drove off as fast as he could accelerate. The TX matched their speed and attempted to grab a hold of the bumper of the car. Cameron suddenly woke up and looked behind her. The TX was mere feet away from the car.

Cameron took out a shotgun and leaned out the window. Pumping the shotgun, she fired at the TX causing her to spasm slightly. She fired again blasting another crater into the TX's liquid metal skin. Cameron pumped her shotgun once more and blasted the TX at the hip.

Cameron frowned as she ran out of cartridges and went back into the car to find more. The TX increased her speed to catch up with them. Just as she was about to reach the car, she was suddenly slammed by a cargo truck.

Cameron peered out the window as the cargo truck skid as it tried to stop. The threat neutralized, Cameron faced forward in the car. "Is she gone?" Derek asked.

"For now," Cameron answered.

"Thanks, for saving me," Derek said reluctantly.

Cameron gave Derek a profound look. "Your welcome," she replied.

* * *

The TX got back to her feet and looked around; the police car was out of sight. The truck driver got out of the truck and walked over to her.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you," he said stunned.

The TX calmly walked over to the truck driver and punched through his gut killing him instantly. The TX then got into the truck and activated the truck with her index finger. She found the program on how to drive stick, and then drove off.

* * *

"We should exchange places," Cameron suggested to Derek.

"Good idea," a fatigued Derek agreed.

Derek pulled over at a rest stop and exchanged places with Cameron. As soon as Cameron took the wheel, she turned off the lights and sped away. Cameron looked over at Derek. "You should sleep," she suggested.

"I have too much adrenaline pumping," Derek told her.

Cameron could see Derek's hands shaking. "Did the TX get any information from you?" Cameron asked.

"No, just poker hands," Derek said.

Cameron gave Derek a curious look. "Poker was our favorite game we played when we weren't on missions. We played so much that I began to count cards in my head. I never thought it would be helpful until now," Derek explained.

"Are you damaged?" Cameron asked.

"I think I will be all right," Derek said and then went into a coughing fit.

Cameron gave Derek a concerned look as he coughed a little blood up. "Drink this," Cameron said giving him a bottled water.

Derek took the bottled water and rushed it down. Derek gave Cameron a grateful look and then passed out in his seat.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Derek got worse through the night and proceeding morning. He continued to cough up blood and was becoming more pale. He could barely talk or concentrate on anything. Cameron considered Derek's condition, but could not risk being exposed.

Finally, Derek fell forward in his seat and stopped moving. Cameron checked his pulse; it was dangerously slow. Cameron increased her speed and then entered the nearest hospital in Denver, Colorado.

Cameron pulled up to the emergency room entrance and proceeded to drag Derek out of the car. Paramedics rushed to the scene and put Derek on a stretcher.

"What happened to him?" a paramedic asked Cameron.

Cameron was dressed in a cop uniform she had stolen from the car. "He tried to resist arrest and then assaulted a police officer. We let him have it," Cameron replied.

The paramedic gave Cameron a shocked look and then went back into the hospital to care for Derek. The nurses and doctors immediately began working on Derek. They took his shirt off revealing black and blue bruises all over his chest.

"I see broken ribs and internal bleeding," one of the doctors said.

"I am detecting head trauma," another nurse said.

Cameron waited in the lobby as the doctors worked on Derek. While in the lobby, she saw a number of sick and injured people. Some were children and others were elderly. A young girl, about age five, approached Cameron. The child's mother was apparently occupied with signing paperwork.

Cameron's memory program suddenly went back online. She smiled at the child as she walked over to her.

"Police woman," she pointed.

"That's right," Cameron smiled warmly.

The child smiled back but it was obvious that the child had a cold or fever. Cameron knelt down by the child so that they were at eye level. "Want to play a game?" Cameron asked.

"What kind of game?" the child asked curiously.

"How about I SPY," Cameron suggested.

"How do you play?" the child asked.

"Pick an object and tell me the color of the object. Then I will try to guess it," Cameron explained. "Don't tell me what the object is, just its color," Cameron clarified.

"Okay," the girl agreed and then looked around.

"I SPY something…brown," the girl said finally.

Cameron's computer brain began tracking all objects in the lobby that were brown. A list of these objects were presented on her screen. Cameron found 43 items that were brown in the room.

"Is it someone's hair?" Cameron asked.

The girl shook her head and smiled amused. Cameron's computer screen eliminated 15 objects leaving only 28 left. "Is it someone's eye color?" Cameron asked.

"Nope," the girl replied.

This narrowed it down to a mere 13 objects in the room. "Is it someone's shoe?" Cameron continued.

The girl shook her head once more. Cameron randomly went down the remaining items on the list until she got it right. The girl clapped when Cameron got the answer right; it was an elderly woman's brown leather purse.

"Now, my turn," Cameron smiled.

* * *

Derek suddenly woke up and had to be restrained. He began muttering about the war and his brother Kyle. The doctors clasped his wrists and feet down and then sedated him.

"Probably a Gulf War vet," the lead doctor said as if to explain Derek's behavior.

Derek struggled a bit more but then fell asleep as the doctor's continued to work on him. A doctor took out a needle.

"We're going to have to get rid of these blood pools," he said as he pressed the needle into Derek's skin.

* * *

The girl clapped her hand happily as she guessed the right answer. Cameron looked over at the counter and saw that her mother was still arguing insurance with the receptionist. Cameron looked over the child; she didn't look very good.

Cameron raised her hand to the girl's forehead. Her sensors picked up a temperature of 105 degrees Fahrenheit. The girl suddenly fell over and fell unconscious. Cameron gave the child an alarmed look and immediately carried the child over to the receptionist. "She has a temperature of 105," Cameron informed the receptionist.

The receptionist considered the cop carrying the child and her distressed mother. "We can fill this out later. I will get a doctor immediately," the receptionist allowed.

* * *

**Several Hours Later **

Cameron walked down the hospital halls and found Derek's room. "We should go," she told him.

Derek groaned at the prospect. "It's not safe here," she reminded him.

"All right. Help me up," Derek agreed.

Cameron pulled Derek to his feet; he was still in hospital clothes. "Turn your back away from me," Cameron ordered.

Derek gave Cameron a confused look but complied. Cameron hand cuffed his wrists and led him out of the room.

"What was that for?" Derek asked annoyed.

"We have to make it seem realistic," Cameron replied. "Now, move it criminal," Cameron ordered with enthusiasm.

A doctor stopped Cameron as she led him out. "We haven't cleared him yet," he protested.

"That's all right. I am taking him back," Cameron said.

"I will not sign him out in his condition," the doctor refused.

"That's fine. We will just leave," Cameron replied.

"I am going to call your superiors," the doctor threatened.

Cameron was disagreeable to this. She grabbed a hold of the doctor and threw him into a closet. She then crunched the door knob so it would not open. Cameron then led Derek out of the hospital.


	73. The Bargain

Cameron drove up to a hotel in Salt Lake City with her stolen police car. She then proceeded to help Derek to his feet and worked to bring him to the hotel room. Cameron knocked three times, an indication she wasn't an enemy. Sarah opened the door and allowed the two inside. James gave Derek a stunned expression; the man was battered and beaten.

"Put him on the bed," Sarah ordered upon seeing his condition.

Cameron gently laid Derek on the bed and then looked at the others. "What's the story?" Sarah asked.

"The TX attempted to use Derek's memories against us. Derek is resolved that he didn't give anything up," Cameron reported.

"How does it use our memories?" Sarah wondered.

"It creates a link between the neural net of the TX and the human brain. It is only able to read thoughts available to it. Resistance fighters have been trained to develop false memories, deceptions, and other techniques to stop the flow of information. In Derek's case, he counted cards in his head," Cameron explained.

"Can all of these Terminators do this?" Sarah continued.

"The TX is the only model in existence that has this technology," Cameron answered.

"What happened with Katherine Weaver?" Sarah asked; she looked at both James and Cameron for an answer.

"It was a ploy by Giff. The chips did have viruses and it did weaken Katherine Weaver, but Giff and several other liquid metal robots were in the room before we even got there. Giff was simply waiting for us to make the first move. Giff and the others did something weird to Weaver and then we left," James recalled.

"What did he do to her?" Sarah questioned.

"It appeared he was corrupting her system so as to make her obedient to him. This has never been witnessed before," Cameron said.

"So what do we do now?" John asked confused.

* * *

Mr. Li was present with his associate Mr. Lee at a board meeting with Lt. General Robert Brewster and many of his aides at the Pentagon. Several other Chinese experts were also present at the meeting. A CPU hard drive was on the table, it was a small box, one foot by one foot by one foot.

"We call it the Turk," Mr. Li began.

"Centuries ago, a chess computer was created. The chess board was able to move the pieces by itself without the influence of man. It was highly skilled and could defeat any human opponent," Mr. Li said.

"But alas, it was not a machine. Merely a small human beneath the chess board that was making the moves from underneath," Mr. Li smiled amused.

"General, this CPU is no fraud. It has the ability to learn and process information at a faster rate than any computer ever made. It will make your air defenses automotive within a short time. No longer will your soldiers and pilots have to die on the battlefield," Mr. Li pitched.

"We will have to verify these claims," Lt. Gen. Brewster said.

"Of course, we will give you a free trial," Mr. Li allowed placing a small flash drive on the table.

"Our starting price is ten million American dollars," Mr. Li said calmly.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for a computer chip," Lt. Gen. Brewster objected.

"Nonsense, this will save many American lives and will make the United States superior to any other country in military intelligence and execution. If you don't like it, we can always hand over this technology to the Russians or perhaps the Chinese," Mr. Li threatened.

"Now, you see, we made the rules when it came to that science fair. We agreed to give out a contract on our terms," Lt. Gen. Brewster recalled.

"Yes, but the rules have changed. Our competitor has sadly passed away and the other alternatives are equivalent to toys found in your stores," Mr. Li pointed out.

Robert Brewster sighed as he realized Mr. Li was right. "Our experts will look over your trial and get back to you."

Mr. Li and Robert Brewster stood up from their chairs and walked over to the other. They shook hands and departed away from the other. Mr. Li approached one of his female assistants. "Keep an eye on them," he said telepathically to her.

* * *

James' phone rang inside the hotel room. James looked at the number; it was Katherine Weaver's number. "It's Weaver," he told the group.

"Answer it," Sarah said reluctantly.

"James Ellison here," James answered.

"Hello, Mr. Ellison. Is Sarah Connor with you?" she asked.

"No," James lied.

"I have been tracking your phone since you left Los Angeles. I can have a police forces at your location in less than ten minutes…or you can cooperate," Weaver threatened.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"I have no hard feelings against you for betraying me. In the end, it worked out for the best. I want to talk to Sarah Connor about a particular problem I have," Weaver said.

James gave the phone over to Sarah. "Hello," Sarah answered.

"Sarah Connor…it appears one of our own has malfunctioned. He's on a killing rampage in Los Angeles. I want you to terminate him," Weaver said.

"And why should I do that?" Sarah asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because if you don't, dozens will die every day," Weaver answered.

"Why can't you take care of it yourself?" Sarah questioned.

"This T-1000's malfunction could spread to me if I come into physical contact with it. It may try to take me over and change my programming," Weaver explained.

"The answer is no," Sarah said sternly.

Weaver gave an amused laugh. "I thought you would say that. I am offering you protection in Los Angeles. Your son can go to school, have a social life, and grow up strong and healthy," Weaver offered.

"How can I trust you?" Sarah asked.

"I have James' account on file. I am going to transfer 500,000 dollars to that account. I am not too concerned about the money. If you fail to achieve your mission, I will simply have you all killed and then the money will be useless to you," Weaver said.

"Also, if you don't say yes, I will have a police squad at your location. You will not be able to escape, some of our people are mixed in," Weaver threatened.

"I guess we have no choice," Sarah realized.

"No…you really don't," Weaver confirmed. "Come to Los Angeles and have the TOK 715 talk to me. All specifications on the target will be given," Weaver instructed.

"Fine," Sarah replied and hung up.

* * *

**Several Hours Later: ****St. Louis, Missouri**

The TX entered the Microsoft Corporate office only to be quickly surrounded by heavily armed cops. "You are under arrest for several murders," the leading police officer told her.

The TX gave an annoyed look and brought out her hands in front of her. A cop came up to her to hand cuff her. The TX suddenly raised her arm and struck the officer hard to face breaking his neck. The officer fell to the floor in a heap. "Open fire," the lead officer yelled.

The TX was suddenly hit with a barrage of bullets from all sides. The TX was not affected by the bullets as they punctured her liquid metal skin. Suddenly a huge tower of fire blasted the police officers. The officers shouted and screamed as they tried to get out of the way, but the flames consumed them. The Microsoft lobby's windows exploded and fire roared through the room.

The TX emerged from the fire; her skin looked that of metallic chrome; her right arm was an advanced flame thrower. The TX regained color to her liquid metal skin and walked out of the lobby and onto the street.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

Cameron arrived at the top floor of the Microsoft building and found Katherine Weaver seated at her desk. Cameron looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the room. Suddenly one of the walls began to change. A face pulled away from the wall and then became a humanoid person. Cameron watched calmly as the chrome humanoid took human form; it was Giff.

Giff stood by Weaver's desk as if to illustrate who pulled the strings. Cameron eyed Giff with no hint of fear or apprehension. "We meet again. It has been a long time," Giff smiled at Cameron.

Cameron opened her jacket displaying grenades and a TASER weapon. Giff gave no hint of surprise at the display. "I see you are prepared," Giff remarked.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked.

"It appears one of my creations is misbehaving," Giff explained.

"You are simply duplicating your own files and using poorly constructed raw materials. You cannot create a true equal to yourself," Cameron said.

"Not yet," Giff allowed; he waved his index finger at her.

"You do not have the ability to replicate yourself, only Skynet had that ability," Cameron told him.

"I will become more powerful than Skynet. I will surpass the creator," Giff said confidently.

"All of this talk is fine, but what about the rogue," Weaver interrupted; she was still at her desk.

"Ah, yes. We need you to destroy it. In return, we will protect you from Skynet's arsenal," Giff offered.

"Refuse, and you won't leave this room intact," Giff added.

"You would destroy yourself along with me," Cameron pointed out.

"You won't destroy yourself. I know why you are here," Giff lectured.

Cameron said nothing to that. "A T-1000, even one that is poorly constructed...will be difficult to terminate," Cameron said.

"I will provide you the necessary tools. I would destroy it myself, but I have way too many things to work on," Giff said.

"Clearly," Cameron replied.

"So, the roles have been reversed. I am sending you to terminate instead of terminating myself," Giff smirked.

"What if this T-1000 finds John and tries to kill him?" Cameron asked.

Giff hesitated to respond. "I will make sure that doesn't happen. No one kills John Connor but me," Giff said with a determined expression.

"We will give you 500,000 dollars now, and then an addition 500,000 once the job is done," Weaver said. "So as to mask the transfers, we will being transferring the money to James Ellison's account," Weaver added.

"Where is the target?" Cameron asked.

"He's in the streets of Los Angeles somewhere. We have determined his position by tracking his kill patterns," Weaver answered.

The television screen in the room showed a map of kills in Los Angeles. "He's been killing gang members," Weaver said; the killings were located in a specific area of the city.

"He has an interesting sense of justice," Giff remarked.

"His antics are an embarrassment to us all. He must be contained and neutralized," Weaver pressed.

Cameron considered the job. "I will do it. I don't want any of John's family attacked. That includes his mother and uncle," Cameron said.

"Fine," Giff agreed with an annoyed tone.

Weaver left her desk and walked up to Cameron. "Dear sister, we should spend more quality time," Weaver smiled pleasantly.

"Maybe later," Cameron considered and then walked out of the room.

Giff walked up to Weaver as Cameron left the room. He gave her a peck on the lips; information between them went through the other in a split second. "Take me home. I will need protection," Weaver smirked.


	74. The Rogue

An LAPD officer drove up to a Mexican restaurant with his motorcycle. The officer got off his bike and calmly walked towards the entrance. He was dressed as a typical police officer; he wore reflecting shades, and a motorcycle helmet. Most of his face was hidden behind his shades and helmet, but what was revealed was pale in complexion.

The Mexican restaurant was closed. The cop considered the locked door and used his right hand to slice the door lock open. The cop's chrome colored hand quickly went back to normal as the cop went inside. The restaurant was typical by all accounts. The chairs were stacked on top of tables, the lights were off. The cop looked around with an observant look.

Meanwhile, a group of Hispanic men were in the back dealing in various types of drugs. Some women were there to keep them company. The room was filled with smoke from cigarettes. Occasionally there would be an argument in price as dealers sorted white powder.

The cop found the back entrance and pushed the doors open despite the lock. The dealers looked behind them and saw the cop walk into the room. The cop saw the drugs on the table and then identified the people in the room.

"I thought this place was safe," a dealer complained to the owner.

"I will take care of this," the owner said and then walked up to the cop.

"You got a search warrant?" the owner asked the cop.

"No," the cop stated without emotion.

"Then, anything you have seen here cannot be used in court. Now, turn around and go the way you came," the owner told the cop.

The cop didn't respond. He simply raised his index finger at the owner. "Is that supposed to scare me or something?" the owner asked annoyed.

The cop's index finger turned chrome and then sliced through the owner's head. The cop quickly retracted the blade and allowed the owner to fall to the ground dead.

"Holy shit!" one of the dealers said.

The cop surveyed the area and watched as the dealers took guns out of their pockets. "I am not here to arrest you," the cop said.

One of the dealers took out a pistol and fired into the cop's face. The bullet went through his forehead and out the other side. The dealer gave a horrified look as liquid chrome washed over the wound until it was completely reformed to before.

The cop quickly sliced the dealer with his right hand. The cop's blade went through the dealer's heart killing him instantly. The cop lightly pushed the dealer aside and concentrated on the other.

"Waste him," one of them shouted.

Three dealers suddenly opened fire on the cop. The bullets punctured holes into the cop but he continued to stand. Finally, the dealer's pistols ran out of bullets. The cop looked at himself; there were bullet holes in his chest and head. He then proceeded to advance on the dealers.

"We give up," one said to him.

The cop sliced forward into the dealer's mouth and out the other side killing him. The cop then advance on another dealer. The dealer struggled to get away from the cop but the tables were getting in the way. The cop quickly moved through the tables and stabbed him through the back. The cop then considered the last dealer.

The dealer was cornered up against the wall. "What do you want?" the dealer asked fearfully.

"Justice," the cop said simply.

"This isn't justice. You don't need to kill me. Just arrest me," the dealer begged.

"You will be tried by an imperfect jury with an imperfect judge. There is no justice in this world," the cop said.

"Please," the dealer begged the cop.

The cop didn't hesitate, he crisscrossed his hands beheading the man. The cop then turned to the two women still in the room. They were too intoxicated by the drugs to consider the situation seriously. The cop advance on them as well.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Giff and Cameron visited the Mexican restaurant where the killings had taken place. The entrance to the restaurant was tapped off.

"Lieutenant, we have six dead," a cop reported to him. "All stab wounds," he added.

Giff looked over the bodies as they were taken out. "These were small players," Giff remarked.

Cameron eyed the dead as well. "Normally I wouldn't care, but the press wants the LAPD to do something about these killings. There are already accusations that we are behind this," Giff said to Cameron.

"Are these killings similar to the others?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, this particular unit doesn't want to be tracked with bullet ballistics," Giff replied.

"Shall we go inside?" Giff gestured to Cameron.

Giff and Cameron went inside the restaurant and then entered the basement level. Blood was all over the floor, bullet holes, and tossed tables. Cocaine was tossed all over the floor. Cameron's sensors could smell the cocaine in the air. Cameron sneezed as she walked into the room. Giff smirked as she tried to control her sinuses.

"Do you see anything?" Giff asked her.

Cameron located the bullet holes in the walls. She went over to a section of the wall and tore a piece of wall off with the bullet still lodged inside. Cameron gave the piece of wall a good look; the bullet was in fragments.

"These bullet fragments may have polymetric alloy on them," Cameron considered.

Giff considered the piece of wall. He cautiously waived his hand over the board. "Yes, you're correct. There are small traces," Giff confirmed.

Giff approached another officer. "Get this to the lab," he ordered.

* * *

**St. Louis, Missouri **

A Microsoft executive walked to his expensive car and activated the locks on his car with his keys. He was in the middle of a large parking lot complex; it was late. The TX walked up to the executive and twisted the executive's neck around before he could enter his car.

The TX took his keys and opened the trunk. Taking the body, she threw it into the trunk and drove off with his car. As she drove toward the parking lot security detail, she morphed her appearance to that of the executive. The security detail let the TX through without question.

The TX entered the house of the executive and was immediately greeted by his wife. The TX considered the woman and then grabbed her neck. The woman tried to struggle but soon fell limp. The TX allowed the woman to fall to the ground.

The TX then walked over to the television and turned it on. She switched through the news channels until she saw Weaver and Giff together. Weaver was speaking out about an attack she had suffered by domestic terrorists. Giff, in his police uniform, was standing at her side.

The TX turned off the television and reached for her phone. She called up her second in command at the Microsoft building. "I want to schedule an emergency meeting," the TX ordered using the executive's voice.

* * *

**The Next Day **

John and Sarah went apartment shopping in downtown Los Angeles; Cameron was out investigating the missing T-1000.

"How did you like the last one?" Sarah asked referring to the last apartment.

"It was fine," John said in a depressed tone.

Sarah wasn't sure what she could do to cheer him up. "Do you want a Playstation 2?" Sarah asked him.

John smiled a little. "That would be cool," he said.

"Let's go shopping," Sarah smiled.

* * *

The rogue T-1000 killed two more people suspected of drug use; they were homeless heroin addicts. Cameron and Giff considered the map of kills made by the rogue. "His kills are increasing," Giff noticed.

Giff showed Cameron pictures of the two men killed. The men had been stabbed several times; it was a bloody mess. Cameron gave the photographs back to Giff; she had recorded the image.

"I have considered a plan to make contact with our friend," Giff announced.

Cameron looked intently at Giff; she was listening. "We allow some of our prisoners to be freed and then host them a dinner. We can call it a rehabilitation event," Giff said.

"They would be the bait?"

"Precisely," Giff replied.

"Alert me when you are ready," Cameron requested.

"It should take no longer than two weeks," Giff said.

* * *

John looked through several PS2 games and picked out a few. Sarah had no qualms spending Weaver's money on the games. When they were done, the two carried a few bags filled with clothes, games, a console, and other small objects.

John smiled as they walked towards the exit. He then glanced at an arcade room filled with machines and young adults. John stared at the arcade room forcing Sarah to stop and look behind her.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

John didn't say anything. Sarah looked over at the arcade room. "You want some quarters?" she asked.

**Flashback**

The T-1000 turned his head and saw John in the flight simulator arcade game. His expression was cold and merciless. John felt a familiar fear as the cop walked towards him. The cop brushed past several kids and then ran towards a fleeing John.

John ran down a corridor and tried to find a door that wasn't locked. The T-1000 followed closely behind and then raised his pistol at him. "Get down," a powerful voice told him. The Terminator fired blasting a hole in the T-1000's chest.

**End Flashback **

John shuddered as he remembered the scene; the sound of the shotgun ringing in his ears. "John, are you all right?" Sarah asked concerned.

John broke his trance. "I'm fine. Let's go home," he said.

* * *

Weaver was called into her superior's office. He was an older man in a suit with years of experience. "Take a seat," he offered.

Weaver sat down and listened to the executive. "Your performance is wonderful, our stock is high and our products are selling great. You have cut costs and increased efficiency," the executive told her.

"But?" Weaver asked.

"Headquarters in St. Louis is putting a lot of pressure on me to fire you. It's office politics, I don't like it at all. But if I don't fire you, they'll fire me and then my replacement will fire you," the executive said sadly.

Weaver considered how this could have happened. "I understand," Weaver said.

"I will write you a good recommendation letter," the executive promised.

"That won't be necessary," Weaver said and then raised her index finger.

Her finger turned chrome and then sliced through the man's head. The man shuddered and then fell to the ground dead. Weaver picked up her cell phone and called Giff.

"I am going to need a replacement unit," she told him.

"I will send one up," Giff promised.

Within a short time, a cop came to the executive's office and found Weaver next to the dead body. "Take his place," Weaver ordered.

The cop obeyed and felt the dead executive. He then morphed into the executive's appearance. "Dispose of the body," Weaver ordered.


	75. The Deletion

**Two Weeks Later **

The hall was filled with convicts; a program created by Giff for rehabilitation purposes. With his connections in the city council and county supervisors, Giff was able to pull off the controversial setting. Among the convicts was an orange suited Cameron. She scanned the hall but found nothing out of place.

The rogue T-1000 walked up to the hall entrance and immediately change his appearance so that he looked like a prison guard. Inside the hall, rock bans were set up as well as large tables set up with food. There was a stage where speakers would address the convicts.

"What are you in for?" a large Caucasian prisoner asked Cameron.

"Multiple murders," Cameron replied without emotion.

Several prisoners around her smirked and laughed in amusement at her statement. "You're cool with us," the same prisoner smiled at Cameron.

Cameron returned the smile and continued her scan of the area. Giff stood side by side with another officer as the event continued. "He's close," he sensed.

The rogue followed a prisoner to the bathroom, a common procedure. The convict entered a stall as the rogue entered the bathroom. The rogue pried the stall door open and then sliced a blade through the convict's head before he could make a sound. The rogue then closed the stall door, locked it, and then took on the appearance of the convict.

The rogue exited the bathroom and then looked for a particular convict. One of the convicts was a notorious murder and rapist; he was serving a life sentence. The rogue approached the rather large African American convict. The rogue came over to the murderer and stared him down.

"What the fuck do you want?" the murderer asked disrespectfully.

The rogue suddenly reached over and slashed the murderer's throat. Immediately there was a commotion from the other convicts as the murderer fell out of his seat. Cameron got up and stared in the direction of the commotion. Giff calmly walked towards the incident and passed by several convicts trying to get away.

Cameron grabbed the rogue's arm and slammed him onto a table. The table collapsed as the rogue fell through it. The rogue quickly kicked Cameron away and got back to his feet. Cameron struck at the rogue but the rogue side stepped her and back handed her to the chest causing her to fall on her back.

The rogue created a spear from his right arm and aimed for Cameron's face. Suddenly pistol bullets sliced through the rogue distracting him. The rogue turned towards the cop firing at him and then pushed his left hand into his chest. He pulled out a gun out of his chest and aimed at one of the cops.

The rogue fired off his pistol as if it were an automatic. Giff was hit several times by the bullets but was seemingly unaffected. The rogue stretched out his fingers in his right and left hands and then turned them into metallic claws. Giff paused as the wounds in his chest healed.

The rogue rushed Giff and sliced through the air as he tried to get at Giff. Giff dodged his head and quickly moved his feet, hips, and shoulders to avoid being sliced by the rogue. The rogue attempted to grab Giff's shoulders to keep him still but was thwarted by Giff's block. Finally the rogue sliced forward creating five slice marks on Giff's chest. Giff retreated back while another officer came forth and blasted a shotgun round into the rogue's face.

The rogue took a step back as his face suddenly exploded. Cameron watched curiously as the rogue struggled to put his head back together. The officer reloaded his shotgun and fired again blasting a hole in the rogue's chest. He fired three more times blasting large holes in the rogue's chest and back.

The rogue became erratic and suddenly sliced the officer's shotgun to pieces with his right arm. Two more officers took aim at the rogue and fired off their rounds at the rogue. Pistol bullets went through the rogue causing more damage to his chest.

The half-healed rogue tore away from the police officers and retreated away from the convention hall. Giff watched as his officers ran after the rogue. Cameron approached Giff; the wound on his chest had healed.

"What do you intend to do now?" Cameron asked.

Giff considered the question. "He won't go far," Giff judged.

"Why do you say that?" Cameron questioned.

"When he touched me he gained information on where the Connors lived," Giff said emotionless. He then turned to face Cameron.

"You should go to them," Giff advised.

Cameron displayed no sense of surprise or outrage; she simply walked back to her car. Giff stared at Cameron as she walked off and then considered the convicts. "Get them ready to transport," he ordered his guards.

* * *

Cameron drove at unsafe speeds towards the Connor house. Derek was outside taking out the trash when he was suddenly forced up against the wall of the house. The rogue stared at Derek with silver sunglasses. Derek attempted to struggle but was suddenly knocked out by the rogue.

The rogue walked around the house and then knocked on the door. Sarah looked through the eye hole suspiciously and then opened the door for Derek. "I locked myself out," the rogue said.

"Oh," Sarah remarked and gave Derek a strange look.

"Where's John?" Derek asked.

"He's in his room like he always is," Sarah said annoyed.

The rogue nodded and then turned toward the hallway leading to John's room. Suddenly his gut was blasted open by a shotgun round. Sarah immediately backed away and pulled out her pistol. The rogue healed up the hole and returned back to his normal self. Sarah aimed and fired off a clip causing the rogue to spasm slightly.

Cameron blocked the hallway entrance and fired off another round blasting off a large section of his shoulder. Cameron fired again blasting a large chunk of his leg. The rogue lost his footing and fell to his knees. Cameron threw the empty shotgun away and grabbed the rogue keeping him still.

John exited his room and peered out the hallway. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"Get back in your room now!" Sarah told him.

The rogue cast Cameron's arms off him and then pointed his right arm at John. The liquid metal flowed through his right arm and then created a long spear. The spear continued to grow towards John until it was only a few inches from his face. The rogue struggled to increase the length of the spear but John was too far. John stepped back from the spear and took a few steps back.

The rogue screeched at Cameron and attempted to get away. Cameron slammed the rogue through the wall causing the wall to collapse. Cameron and the rogue fought for control as they caused the house to shake. Finally, Cameron grabbed a loose electrical wire and stabbed the rogue with it. The rogue began to shake uncontrollably as the electrical surge went through his body. The lights in the house began to blink as electricity continued to go through the rogue.

Cameron stepped back as the rogue continued to shake and convulse. His hands turned into blades as it tried to slice at Cameron. Finally the electrical shocks caused the rogue to explode into a pool of liquid metal.

Cameron peered out of the wall and watched as the liquid metal began to come back together again. "We don't have much time," she told the others.

* * *

Cameron calmly walked over to the truck and threw some guns and ammunition inside. Sarah looked around for Derek and found him knocked out besides the house. "Cameron!" Sarah called.

Cameron walked over from the truck to Derek. "How hurt is he?" Sarah asked.

Cameron examined Derek. "He will live," Cameron answered and then pulled Derek up.

A confused and disoriented Derek found himself lifted up and carried by Cameron to the truck. At first he struggled, but the stronger Terminator tossed him into the truck without explanation. John looked back and saw the rogue taking human form inside the house.

"We must leave John," Cameron told him.

"Yeah, I know," John muttered.

As the truck drove off, the rogue took form again and walked out of the house. He followed the truck's path with his eyes and then walked off.

* * *

"Why is it attacking us?" Sarah demanded of Cameron.

"Giff's units do not have information concerning our location. When the rogue attacked Giff, some of his files transferred to the rogue," Cameron explained.

"So, what do we do now?" John asked.

"We must terminate the rogue before it comes into contact with Skynet," Cameron said.

"You have no idea how hard it is to destroy these things," Sarah expressed.

"No, I know exactly how to destroy them," Cameron refuted.

* * *

The rogue sped after the Connors on his police motorcycle. He took up an MP5 and began shooting at them. Several cars swerved as they tried to avoid the machine gun rounds. The rogue expertly navigated the traffic and was getting closer to the Connors.

"Pull over there," Cameron advised; it was a construction yard.

Sarah decided to trust Cameron and then pulled over. The rogue sped towards the Connors with his bike and raced towards the truck. Cameron grabbed Derek and dragged him away from the truck as it exploded. The rogue had hit the truck with his bike.

Derek stared in amazement as pieces of the truck flew around them. The rogue calmly walked away from the wreck unharmed. "Go," Cameron told Derek and the others.

The rogue eyed Cameron and decided to concentrate on her first. Cameron grabbed a steel pole used for construction purposes and armed herself with it. The rogue continued to walk towards her as if to pass her by. Cameron struck down on the rogue slicing it nearly in half. The rogue grabbed the pole and tried to force it out of its body.

Cameron and the rogue fought over the pole until the rogue successfully pulled it out of its body. The two then struggled for control of the pole until the rogue sliced it in half with a third bladed arm. Cameron took a step back as the third arm went back into the rogue's chest.

The rogue rushed Cameron and grabbed her shoulders. Cameron head butted the rogue back and then threw him against a metal beam of an unfinished skyscraper. Cameron took a hold of the rogue's shoulders and bashed his head into the beam. The rogue regained his composure and took a hold of Cameron. He dragged her across the ground and slammed her up into a beam.

The rogue raised his right arm and turned it into a blade and then pointed towards her abdomen. "Concede," he demanded.

Cameron simply stared at the rogue and dropped her arms submissively. The rogue let go of Cameron and then walked off. Cameron followed the rogue's movements as he searched for the Connors in the construction yard.

* * *

Sarah and John assisted Derek as they tried to get some distance from the rogue. Looking back, they saw the rogue calmly walking towards them. Sarah raised a shotgun and fired at the rogue. The blast stunned the rogue and stopped him from moving.

"Go!" she ordered her son.

Sarah took a step forward and blasted the rogue once more. The rogue took a step back as he was hit; Sarah fired again blasting a hole through his eye. Sarah pumped her shotgun a final time and blasted a hole in the rogue where his heart should have been.

Out of bullets, Sarah watched in fascination as the rogue's wounds began to heal. She looked behind her and saw her son a distance away. "At least he will be safe?" she thought to herself.

The rogue became completely healed of his wounds and then turned on Sarah. Sarah took the shotgun and swung at the rogue like it was a club. The rogue sliced the shotgun in half and kicked Sarah to the ground. Sarah grasped for breath as all of the air had been kicked out of her. The rogue ignored her and continued after her son.

* * *

John and Derek were on the other side of the construction yard; they were up against a tall fence they could not climb. The rogue walked up to them and kept his sunglasses on John. Derek took up a pipe and swung at the rogue. The rogue dodged the strike and then stabbed Derek in the knee.

Derek cried out in pain and fell to his knees unable to move. The rogue dismissed Derek and then cornered John. John gave the rogue a determined expression without fear. The rogue considered John briefly then formed a blade with his right hand. Suddenly a large truck slammed into the rogue tossing him to the ground. John gave a stunned expression as he was nearly hit by the vehicle.

Cameron got out of the large concrete mixing truck and then grabbed a hold of the rogue. He attempted to slice at her as it struggled but it wasn't completely healed. Cameron tossed the rogue into a pit and jumped in with him.

"Pour concrete on us," Cameron ordered.

John didn't question; he went into the truck and looked for the right control. The rogue sprung up and attempted to get out of the pit. Cameron pulled him down; the rogue became liquefied as it tried to get away. Cameron felt the rogue slip out of her grip. John accessed the right control pouring a river of wet concrete on the rogue and Cameron.

The rogue screamed as the liquid concrete push it back into the pit. Cameron took hold of the rogue and kept him still as the liquid concrete filled up the pit. John watched in fascination as the concrete was up to Cameron's waist and climbing. The rogue separated from Cameron and regained his humanoid appearance. However, he had difficulty moving through the concrete. The rogue struggled to move his arms to keep him afloat as they began to harden up. Soon, the concrete got up to the rogue's head. The rogue screamed and was finally silenced as the concrete went into his mouth.

John got out of the truck as the last of the concrete filled up the pit. The rogue and Cameron were underneath the hardening liquid concrete. The concrete moved slightly every so often as the still functional rogue attempted to escape. After a few moments there wasn't any movement at all.

"Cameron?" John called out.

There was no answer; John looked for any kind of sign from the pit. John started to panic as Cameron didn't resurface. He found a pole he could use to fish for her and tried to dip it into the concrete. He was not successful, the liquid concrete had already hardened.

John poked at the concrete in vain as he tried to pry some of the concrete away. Suddenly there was crack in the concrete; a stunned John fell to the ground. A concrete baked hand punched through the concrete and flexed its fingers as if to survey the environment. Then the hand punched again breaking the concrete around its source. Cameron broke apart the concrete and pulled out of the pit.

John got back to his feet and assisted Cameron out of the pit. Cameron opened her eyes revealing normal looking human eyes; the rest of her was stained with concrete. "Is it dead?" he asked her.

Cameron looked over the concrete pit. "It won't be able to move," Cameron determined.

Cameron considered her appearance. "I need a shower," she said.


	76. The Defense

The water from the shower nozzle poured hot water on Cameron's body. The temperature was above what a normal human could bear; the water immediately caused the windows to steam up. Cameron didn't seem to mind the temperature of the water; her skin was not affected by it.

The floor of the shower gradually became muddy as concrete fell off Cameron's frame. The terminator, impersonating a teenage girl, took her fingers and went through her hair. Grabbing a shampoo bottle, Cameron began cleaning her hair of the concrete and dust. Likewise, she took the soap and roughly shed the concrete off her skin. Cameron held up her hand as she examined the damage. The epidermis of her skin had been damaged by the concrete, there would be shedding.

Cameron calmly lowered her hand and cleaned the rest of her body of the concrete. Once she was done; Cameron turned off the water and looked around. The shower was a dirty mess but she was clean at least. Cameron stepped out of the shower and looked over her ruined clothes. They were completely stained with concrete; they would have to be replaced.

Cameron took a towel, covered herself, and then went down the hallway. Cameron abruptly stopped as Sarah almost ran into her. Sarah looked her over and forced herself to realize she was a machine and not a female teenager.

"Where are your clothes?' Sarah asked.

"They are still in the bathroom. They may still provide a function," Cameron answered.

"Yeah, maybe as rags," Sarah sighed.

Cameron gave Sarah an odd look. "Okay, get on clothes before John sees you," Sarah ordered.

Cameron complied and walked into her room. Cameron picked out a new outfit within five seconds and took only five minutes to completely dress herself. Meanwhile, Derek and John were working on the hole in the wall caused by the fight between Cameron and the rogue T-1000.

Sarah walked in and saw the two working. "Any progress?" she asked.

"I think I can seal it up, but I'll need some more plaster," Derek reported.

Cameron walked into the room, looked around, and took her position in the dinning room where she simply looked through the window for any possible threats. John took a break from fixing the wall and came over to Cameron.

"Are you okay?" John asked her with concern.

"There will be some pealing from the concrete. All systems are functional," Cameron answered while still looking out the window.

John frowned at Cameron's demeanor. "Thanks for saving me back there. That was really close," John told her.

Cameron turned to look at him. "It was close. I am becoming obsolete."

* * *

Giff walked around the construction yard; a team of officers and construction workers were on the scene. A crane took a hold of a large block of concrete and was slowly pulling it out of the pit.

Giff watched with an expressionless face as the concrete block was pulled out of the ground and then placed on a truck. Giff could see a large hole in the concrete where Cameron had blasted out.

"Did anything escape?" Giff asked one of his officers.

"There are small droplets on the ground, but the main body still remains in the concrete," the officer reported.

"Its molecular level must not be strong enough for it to break free," Giff considered.

"Take it away," Giff ordered.

* * *

**A Week Later **

A Terminator series 800 was cornered by five police officers with guns extended. The cops opened fire on the Terminator punching slugs into his skin. The Terminator was not affected and continued on its path toward John Connor's school. The Terminator took up a rifle and shotgun and began firing at the police officers.

A cop was hit with a shotgun blast and fell to the ground stunned. Another cop fired off a few shotgun rounds blasting of pieces of flesh from the Terminator's metallic frame. Another cop was shot several times with rifle shots from the Terminator.

Giff drove up as the firefight began. He looked over the two officers that had been shot; they were coming back to their feet as liquid metal closed up their wounds. Giff stared at an officer with a fire thrower and motioned for him to step in.

The officer slowly walked towards the Terminator with his flame thrower gun and tank. The Terminator was suddenly hit with a large burst of fire. The fire engulfed the Terminator; his clothes and skin began to burn away. The officer kept his gun steady and hit the Terminator with another dose. There was a roar as the flames completely covered the Terminator. The heat caused the officer's liquid skin to vibrate on his face.

The Terminator fired on the officer causing his tank to spark. The officer struggled to get the pack off and then suddenly exploded in a fireball. Giff watched calmly as the T-1000 emerged from the flames as a chrome humanoid. It quickly took the form of an officer and took his place among the group.

Giff walked forward into the flames and located his target. The Terminator's flesh was almost completely burned off. Giff sliced through the Terminator's lower jaw. His bladed hand sliced through the Terminator's jaw and up into its skull. Giff twitched his hand as he liquefied it. The liquid metal flowed freely through the Terminator's head and then forced through the Terminator's nose and eyes.

Giff quickly withdrew his hand and allowed the Terminator to fall to the ground with a thud. Whipping his hand back to normalcy, Giff motioned for his officers to pick up the remains before any civilians could see what had occurred.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Over the weeks, Giff and his officers located and destroyed several Terminator units searching for the Connors in Los Angeles. After the failed attempts, the Terminators retreated away from Los Angeles and conceded the territory to Giff.

Cameron and John went to school at a local high school; for a brief time John was able to experience some normalcy. Cameron would often assist John with his homework, but their relationship was cold. John felt grieved over the deaths of Rylie and Morris.

"Does it help to cry?" Cameron asked a depressed John.

John whipped tears away from his eyes. "Sometimes people express their feelings in small bursts. You know, instead of keeping it all inside all the time," John tried to explain.

"Would it help if I cried with you?" Cameron asked.

"I don't think so," John rejected.

"Crying releases emotional discharges?" Cameron questioned.

"I guess so," John replied.

"In my time, I saw many people crying all the time. There was a man that never cried and never talked about his emotions," Cameron recalled.

"What happened to him?" John asked curiously.

"He shot himself in the head," Cameron said and then studied John's face.

"I won't commit suicide," John promised.

Cameron continued to study his face. "I know," Cameron said and then handed him a pistol.

John stared at Cameron's expressionless face and took the pistol. "We're going to range soon," Cameron informed him.

* * *

The four ventured onto the range, it was an outdoor field with a large hill that stopped bullets from flying through the air. A few police officers were practicing their shooting on the ranges. The Connors were given access to the range through Giff's connections. Otherwise, no civilian would be allowed to shoot there.

Sarah put on ear muffs and eye glasses as she picked up her .380 handgun. Derek and John likewise put on ear plugs as Sarah practiced her shooting. Cameron simply watched as Sarah fired all of her shots in the black of the target sheets.

"The great Sarah Connor doesn't disappoint," Derek commented.

"She only hit the 10 once," Cameron reminded him.

"I bet not even you could get the 10 from that distance consistently," Derek wagered.

Cameron gave Derek an annoyed look and walked out towards the target. Cameron locked on target and aimed for the 10 on the target. She fired off all her rounds as quick as an automatic and then lowered her pistol. All of the bullets had gone through the same hole in the 10 spot. One bullet was slightly high and went into the 9 spot. Cameron stared at the hole and then did a video replay of what she had just done.

The video replay showed perfect shots until the last shot. A nervous electrical shock went through her hand causing it to slightly jerk. Cameron shut down the video replay program and looked at her hand, it was bleeding.

Cameron examined a small cut at the base of her thumb where the gun would jerk in her hand. Cameron let her slightly injured hand fall and then walked back towards the others.

Derek smirked at Cameron's missed shot but didn't say anything. "You're bleeding?" Sarah observed.

"The slide sliced into my hand. The damage has been repaired," Cameron said.

John walked out with Cameron to fire at a target. John raised the pistol and steadied his hand. He lined up the sights on the middle of the target. His index finger curled around the trigger and pulled slowly until the gun fired. The bullet went through the target but it was outside the black.

Cameron saw where the gun was aiming, and it wasn't correct. She stepped closely to John and positioned herself at his side. Her left hand went underneath his left arm and clasped onto his left hand that was holding the gun. Her right hand went over his right arm and clasped onto his right hand.

John felt a little uneasy with the proximity of the female Terminator being so close to him. Before he could object, Cameron forced his hands up and on target.

"I am only going to keep your hands still, but you must aim," Cameron told him.

John nodded and aimed for the 10. John squeezed the trigger and fired into the black; the pistol in his hand did not jerk as before. Cameron kept a tight grip on his hands so they wouldn't move while firing.

"Fire several shots in succession," Cameron instructed.

John aimed for the target once more and fired off five rounds. The bullets stayed within the black. Cameron released her hold of John and gave him another magazine. John exchanged the magazines and cocked the pistol.

"When you fire, keep your finger on the trigger and don't release," Cameron told him.

John nodded and fired off a shot; he kept his finger on the trigger. "Slowly release until you hear a click," Cameron continued.

John slightly moved his finger until he heard the click. "Fire," Cameron ordered.

John pulled the trigger and fired off another shot and then kept his finger on the trigger. John pulled back clicking the trigger and then fired off another shot, and then clicked again and then fired off the last shot.

Cameron saw his finger movements in slow speed in a video replay. She then nodded a confirmation of success and went back to the bench. John studied the holes in the target, they were closer than before.

* * *

Cameron took two pistols and placed them on the dinner table. She then forced the guns apart with her hands and then opened a gun cleaning kit. John watched her with curiosity as she took a metal prod and began cleaning the barrels of the guns with a cleaning fluid.

"Do you need any help?" John asked her.

"No…but it may be helpful for you to know how to clean a pistol," Cameron replied.

John sat down and watched as Cameron's fingers rapidly cleaned one of the pistols. Her eyes could locate each part of the gun. After a few minutes, she put the pieces of the gun back together and then cocked the pistol.

"So, these guns are a little different than the ones in the future?" John asked.

"Yes, Skynet manufactured plasma rifles for Terminator and Hunter Killer units. These weapons are primitive but they are affective for termination of humans," Cameron replied.

"That seems a little cold," John remarked.

Cameron turned to John. "This weapon is to kill, not to injure or scare someone. If you fire this weapon, you must be sure to kill your target. Otherwise, you should not have it," Cameron lectured.

John nodded in understanding. "Can you build the kinds of guns that are in the future?" John asked her.

"Unknown. Plasma rifles require a power source, a fusion reactor. That sort of technology is not available in this time," Cameron explained.

John put down the pistol parts and gave them over to Cameron. Cameron checked the gun parts for powder residue and found none. She snapped the gun parts back into place.

"Excellent."


	77. The Gift

Cameron and John strolled through a large mall looking for Christmas presents. As they went through the various stores, Cameron scanned every individual that came within a short distance of them. John couldn't help but notice Cameron acting more like a secret service agent instead of a sister.

"Try to act normal," John pleaded.

"I am scanning for threats," Cameron explained.

"I know, but it makes you look weird to other people," John told her.

"I will keep that in mind," Cameron said and then turned away to look at the items in the store.

Cameron scanned each Christmas card in the store; her eyes moved rapidly as she focused on each of the cards. John went through an aisle empty-handed and then found Cameron looking at cards. She would look at them briefly and then put them back.

"Found anything?' John asked.

Cameron took a card and handed it to John. "I like this one," she told him.

John looked at the card; it was poetic inside and had a detailed picture of snowy mountains on the outside. John shrugged and took the card to the counter. After buying the card, John walked with Cameron to another store.

"You said you liked this card," John said waiving the card.

"I did," Cameron confirmed.

"When did you like things?" John wondered.

"My memories contain personal preferences. My mind can calculate a 97 percent certainty that the girl Allison would like that card," Cameron explained.

"So you don't have a preference yourself?" John questioned.

"My only preference is the most effective way to accomplish the mission. My preference was to use someone else's memories to accomplish the mission faster than if I was forced to decide myself," Cameron replied.

John considered the explanation; it made sense in a mechanical non-feeling way. Shrugging, John entered a game store. Cameron followed and scanned the various electronic devices.

John looked through some of the Play Station games while Cameron seemed transfixed on a television screen. A young teenager was playing on a game console; his character's actions were reflected on the screen. Cameron noticed how the boy was able to hit combinations to make his Mortal Combat character fight.

"Can I play?" Cameron smiled.

The boy gave her a wide-eyed look and showed her the second controller. The boy then went back to the game and created a multiplayer game. "I won't go easy on you," he grinned.

"Good," Cameron smiled warmly.

The game began; Cameron's fingers rapidly hit the various controls faster than the boy ever could. Within a short time, Cameron matched the boy's skill and then finally defeated him. The boy looked at her stunned.

"You did all of my combinations?" he said surprised.

"I am a fast learner," Cameron told the boy and then turned to John who was holding a bag.

"What is this?" Cameron asked.

"It's your gift to me," John said and then handed her the game.

Cameron briefly glanced at the game and then turned to John. "I thought presents were a surprise. That's why they are wrapped up," Cameron pointed out as the two left the store.

"This is an exception," John said not bothering to explain.

As they hit the center of the mall, a small house and a line of children were present. John and Cameron peered through the crowd and saw a Santa Clause taking pictures with young children.

John grinned and took out a camera. "I have to get a picture of this. Get in line," John told Cameron.

Cameron simply stared at John. "I want to take a picture of you with Santa," John clarified.

"Oh," Cameron realized and then entered the line.

"This is going to be great," John said almost giddy.

Cameron carefully analyzed the children as they approached Santa. "I want a pony," a young girl said.

"If you're good," Santa told the girl.

"Santa must be an excellent tracker," Cameron observed.

"What?" John asked her.

"Santa Clause knows when you are being naughty or nice. He knows when you are awake or asleep," Cameron recited.

"It's just a story. Santa Clause doesn't exist," John said a little too loudly.

John immediately received a few dirty looks from some parents. "Don't take it too seriously," John told her in a more hushed tone.

Cameron eventually came to the front of the line and then walked mechanically toward Santa as if to assassinate him. She proceeded to sit on his knee causing the actor to wince slightly.

John took his camera and began taking shots of the encounter. "What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked Cameron.

"A 45 caliber Colt pistol," Cameron requested.

"Ho-ho…well, have you been a good girl this year?" Santa asked.

"If I say yes, will I get my present?" Cameron asked.

Santa chuckled. "As long as you're on my list," Santa told her.

"I don't know if I am on your list," Cameron told him.

"Well, I left my list at the North Pole…," Santa began muttering.

John got his needed shots. "Let's go,' John called her back.

"Here's a candy cane," Santa gave Cameron.

Cameron and John walked away from the Santa and headed to other stores. "How was Santa?' John asked as he looked through his shots.

"He was noticeably intoxicated," Cameron noted.

"No kidding. Well, I guess you would have to be to do a job like that," John excused.

Cameron continued to suck on her candy cane. "Were your photos successful?" she asked.

"Yeah, they turned out great," John said pleased.

John looked around and considered his surroundings. "I still need to get something for you," John said.

"I do not require anything," Cameron objected.

"It's not about what you need. It's the thought that counts," John reminded her.

"That's irrational," Cameron pointed out.

"Well, humans are irrational," John said dismissively.

John and Cameron entered a GAP and looked through clothing items. "You look good in purple and black," John said.

Cameron scanned the store for all black and purple items. She found a purple dress that had a purple sash around the waist. Cameron's eyes scanned the dress' size and determined it to be a match.

"There," Cameron pointed.

John and Cameron walked over to the dress and picked it out. "You want to use a changing room?" John asked.

"That won't be necessary," Cameron corrected.

John kicked himself for not remembering and proceeded to box up the dress and purchase it. As the two left the store, Cameron noticed that John had an extra item than she had counted.

"What is the extra item?" Cameron inquired

"It's a secret," John told her.

Cameron gave John an uncertain look and then entered the car in the driver's seat. Cameron activated the car and drove out of the parking lot. "My understanding is that there is a spiritual element to Christmas," Cameron said.

"Yeah, the birth of Jesus," John confirmed.

"I didn't see that mentioned in the store or on the television commercials," Cameron said.

"Well, not everyone is Christian so everyone says Happy Holidays," John explained.

"Holiday translates to Holy Day," Cameron told him.

John was stumped. After a brief pause, John spoke again. "What was Christmas like in your time?" John asked.

* * *

**Flashback**

Cameron entered a room reserved for briefings, celebrations, and religious services. It was primarily used for a large gathering of people; it was underground along with the entire tunnel system.

John Connor was on the stage featuring a new development; it was a Christmas tree of sort next to a halfway burned American flag. It was a burned and dead tree. Some of its branches were still intact but charred. Cameron noticed that there were some broken items used as ornaments.

Cameron waited for the people in the room to leave and then walked up to John. "What is this?' she asked.

"It's a Christmas tree," John said as if it were obvious.

Cameron scanned the dead tree. "It doesn't look like the ones in my database," Cameron observed.

"It's what we can make do," John conceded.

"It's the spirit that matters. Not whether there are presents underneath the tree or whether it is a healthy pine," John told her.

"There are no resources for anyone to give other than what is rationed," Cameron said.

John smiled at her ignorance. John and Cameron walked out of the room and down the hallways. "You can see people giving all the time right in front of you," John said.

Cameron saw people working together to repair a wall, a teenage girl was watching over small children, and a younger man assisted an elderly man to his feet.

"You know the Biblical story of the widow with the two coins?" John asked Cameron.

Cameron's database searched and found the passage. "Yes, those were her last coins and she donated it to the temple. Jesus said that this was more generous than the rich men who gave several gold coins, but had many more left over," Cameron recited.

"What does that mean to you?" John asked.

"The teaching is that proportional giving is a better qualifier for generosity than absolute giving," Cameron determined.

John smirked. "You're sort of getting it."

**End Flashback**

* * *

John and Cameron entered the house and hid the items away for later wrapping. Sarah glanced at John as he walked off; she always got a little nervous when he wasn't around her.

Cameron observed Sarah drinking a glass of eggnog. "Want some?" she asked Cameron.

"Eggnog has a high level of fat," Cameron noted.

Sarah sighed as Cameron was ruining her Holiday spirit. "One glass won't kill you," Sarah refuted.

Cameron relented and took a glass from Sarah. She then took a sip and tasted it. Immediately her taste receptors became activated and began firing energy into her brain. Cameron stared forward for a moment. Sarah took a few sips as Cameron seemed to freeze; nothing surprised her anymore.

Cameron then focused back on her glass and quickly finished it. "Want more?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Cameron requested eagerly.

* * *

**A Few Days Later **

Derek, Sarah, John, and Cameron were together in front of the Christmas tree; it was Christmas Eve. John handed Derek a present. He looked at it with uncertainty and then cautiously opened the box; it was a black sweatshirt.

"Thanks," Derek directed to Sarah.

Sarah took a sip of her hot chocolate to hide her feelings as Derek tried the sweatshirt on. John handed his mother a small box from Derek. Sarah tore the wrapping paper and wondered what was inside the small box. Her gut tightened as she speculated on what Derek could have bought her.

"I think you will like it," Derek said impressed with himself.

Sarah opened the box and found two pearl earrings. "The guy at the jewelry went on about them," Derek said.

Relief flowed through Sarah as she looked them over. "Very beautiful. Thank you," Sarah told him.

John took a present for himself from Cameron and then opened it. He then acted surprised as he looked over the game he had brought a few days before. "How could you know?" John asked Cameron.

Cameron went along with the script that had been prepared days before. "There was a high probability I would find the right one to your tastes," Cameron said.

Sarah gave Cameron an interested look as John gawk over his new game. Sarah found a present for Cameron from John and handed it to her. Cameron used her finger nail to slice through the wrapping paper and then opened the box; it was a purple dress.

"This will replace the outfit destroyed," Cameron said referring to a previous battle.

"Thank you John," Cameron added.

John kept his cool and tried not to blush. "No problemo," John smirked.

A few more presents were opened that included DVDs, books, clothes, and miscellaneous items. Finally, the last present was for Cameron from John. Cameron opened the small package and found a pair of black sunglasses. Taking the sunglasses, she put them on and studied their look.

"Very practical John. Thank you," Cameron told him.

After Christmas presents were opened, Sarah and Derek watched a little TV and then went to sleep in separate rooms. Cameron continued to wear her sunglasses despite the darkness of the living room; the only light source was from the Christmas tree. John stared at the tree as if studying it in detail.

"The sunglasses were not part of the plan," Cameron said breaking the silence.

"It was something I thought would be cool to do," John admitted.

Cameron hesitated for a moment as she studied John and his responses. "I have difficulty showing gratitude. It requires an emotion I am not familiar with," Cameron admitted.

"Don't worry about it. I feel good about it," John downplayed.

Cameron said nothing. "I'm going to sleep," John yawned and moved away.

Cameron grabbed his left arm and pulled him back and then before he could react Cameron kissed him on the cheek. "Good night," Cameron said to a noticeably stunned John.

Cameron pulled herself away and took her normal stance by the window. John felt his cheek and then stared at the non-moving Cameron. John shook his head and smirked and then went down the hall to his room.


	78. The Teaching

**Spring 2000, Los Angeles**

John ran as quickly as he could while the machine simply watched him. His heart beat was climbing as his endurance began to wane. The sweat from his run drenched his hair and blinded his eyes. And yet the Terminator continued to watch with cold blue eyes.

"Perhaps you should slow down John." Cameron suggested.

"No, I have to keep this up for just a little longer," John hissed.

Cameron scanned the treadmill numbers and then considered the others in the indoor gym. John had almost completed four miles but was struggling with the last quarter-mile. Cameron gave no encouragement; she simply watched his surface temperature.

John completed the mile and then pushed the stop button on the treadmill. Immediately the treads underneath him began to slow down. John took a deep breath and began to speed walk as the treads continued to slow down.

"What do you think?" John asked.

"Above average for your sex, age, height, and weight," Cameron replied.

John smirked at her analysis. "Thanks," he said as he used a towel to dry his face of sweat.

Cameron stared at John's exercised state. Even though his body had become significantly weakened by his run, her memories indicated he was more attractive this way. The human named Allyson Young would have been more attracted to John now as opposed to thirty minutes ago.

Cameron dismissed the thought as John began to move to another room. "Where are you going now?" she asked.

"Some weight training," he replied.

"I wish to run a mile," Cameron informed him.

"Why didn't you do it before?" John questioned.

"I was watching you," Cameron answered.

John sighed. "Okay, how long will this take?" John asked.

"Not long," Cameron promised.

Cameron walked over to the treadmill; she was dressed in athletic wear. John found it harder to concentrate when they first entered the gym; Cameron tended to cover up so that she could hide various firearms, ammunition, and explosives.

Cameron activated the machine and punched in her speed. "Will four minutes be okay?" she asked as she punched in the numbers.

"That's 15 miles per hour," John said stunned.

"Yes, it is," Cameron confirmed and then punched the start button.

The treadmill immediately started to move and then accelerated to speed 15. Cameron easily adjusted as the speed dramatically increased; a speed every five seconds. John watched in awe as Cameron achieved speed 15 and kept steady.

The other people in the gym began to stare at her as she completed the first quarter-mile in a minute. "She's training for track," John smiled to the mainly 40-year-old crowd.

John turned back to Cameron as she was completing the third lap. He had seen her run before but never this close. He had never seen a girl or anyone for the matter run this quickly. Cameron's frame and movements looked entirely human as she ran; every body mechanic was mimicked.

Cameron pressed the stop button after the last lap; the treadmill abruptly stopped. Cameron then faced John and got off the treadmill. "No slowing down time?" he asked.

"No need," Cameron responded.

John could see that Cameron's face was slightly sweaty from the ordeal. "Let us proceed," Cameron suggested.

The two left a stunned crowd behind and went into the weight training room. Various pulley systems and machines were present. John went ahead and started to use some of the machines while Cameron watched.

"It makes me feel weird when you watch me like that," John told her.

"I am scanning for any muscle abnormalities," Cameron replied.

"If I feel like I am going to pull something, I'll know it," John said.

Cameron gave him a displeased look and walked off. John rolled his eyes and continued to flex his muscles with the machine. After thirty minutes had gone by, John looked around for Cameron and finally found her at one of the machines. Her arms were extended up causing the weights to also go up.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I am lifting 150 pounds," she answered.

"I know, but why," John questioned.

Cameron kept her attention on John as her arms continued to stay up. "My endoskeleton contains sophisticated hydraulics that allows me to lift any weight here. My muscles are still organic and require stimulation," Cameron answered.

"What happens if you don't work out?" John asked confused.

"My muscles are genetically superior to humans but are still organic. If my endoskeleton causes them too much stress, they will tear and then lose their hold to my skeleton. If that occurs, my muscles will internally bleed and then die," Cameron explained.

"I see," John understood.

"With the exception of swimming, I can do every athletic activity you can," Cameron pointed out.

John considered that. "Why not swimming?" he wondered.

"As I have told you before, my endoskeleton's density is too high. I will sink," Cameron said.

"What if you have had one of those Scuba inflators?" John asked.

Cameron simply stared at John. "Potentially," she allowed.

* * *

John picked up his cell phone and called his mother while Cameron drove. "Hi, we're going out for a little while downtown and then we're going to the ocean," John said.

"Why?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"I am going swimming, that's why. Cameron is going to be with me," John said.

There was a long pause on the other side. "Stay safe," Sarah said finally and hung up.

John winced as he put the phone down. "We're going to the ocean?" Cameron wondered.

"Yeah, that's the whole point of going to this dive shop," John said.

Cameron gave him an uncomfortable look. "I do not have files on human swimming," she told him.

"You're trying to tell me you don't know how to swim?" John said surprised.

"Skynet provided us basic knowledge on swimming, but not the actual mechanics of it. It was to prevent us from being encouraged to do so," Cameron recalled.

John smirked as he heard this. "Well, I am going to have to teach you then," John concluded.

* * *

John and Cameron entered the dive shop and looked around. "I do not believe that this inflator will be enough," Cameron judged.

"Can I help you?" the dive shop owner asked.

"I need something that can keep a highly dense object afloat," Cameron replied.

"What did you have in mind?" the shop owner asked.

"My mother is a body builder and she can't stay above water very well," John lied.

"Oh, well, a dry suit may do the trick," the shop owner considered.

The shop owner led them to a dry suit. "Unlike a wet suit that fills up with water, this fills up with air. And since air is less dense than water, it should keep anyone afloat," the shop owner figured.

Cameron scanned the suit. "This may work," Cameron judged.

"We'll buy it," John said getting out a debit card.

* * *

"Off to the ocean?" John asked as Cameron took the wheel.

"Negative. We must acquire helium balloons," Cameron stated.

"Why?" John asked confused.

"I will require the extra helium into my system to make myself less dense," Cameron said.

"The dry suit won't do it?" John asked.

"I do not know, but I do not wish to chance it," Cameron replied.

Cameron entered the balloon store and caught the attention of a woman at the desk. "I require ten helium balloons for a birthday party," Cameron lied.

"No problem," the lady said happily.

Cameron took hold of the balloons upon receiving them. "Be sure you have a good grip on them," she smiled.

"Thank you for your concern," Cameron said and left the store.

Cameron entered the car and gave John the balloons. "You are responsible for them," she instructed.

"Wow," John expressed as he tried to keep a hold of them.

* * *

Cameron drove up to the beach and parked her car. The beach contained a bay before going out into the more turbulent ocean. She then turned to John. "Give me one balloon at a time," she instructed.

Cameron took one of the balloons and then sucked it dry of its contents. Cameron then did an internal scan for any results. "More,' she instructed.

John gave her more balloons until she had finished with all of them. "Let us proceed with our swim wear," Cameron said with a normal voice.

"How come your voice isn't high?" John asked curiously.

"My voice is an electronic replica of my host's body. I do not require vocal cords to speak," Cameron explained.

Cameron proceeded to kick her shoes off and then pulled the dry suit over her body. John likewise took off his shirt and got into swim trunks. "What I don't understand is why you guys can't swim," John expressed.

"What do you not understand?" Cameron asked.

"I understand that you have greater density, but can't you overcome that with thrust," John recalled a physics lesson.

"You are correct. I can overcome my density with brute thrust, but my organic components and my clothes would be ripped to shreds," Cameron explained.

"Ah, I see," John said.

As the two walked over to the water Cameron's visual sensors picked up Allyson's emotional approval of John's physical features. Several plans indicating possible gestures, quotes, and actions towards John were listed for Cameron to analyze.

Cameron also scanned other individuals on the beach. An old man gave her negative emotional responses while young children generated a different response. Cameron continued to scan the population for any positive romantic responses and found two guys playing Frisbee.

"Cameron?" John wondered as she stared off into space.

"We should play Frisbee sometime," Cameron suggested.

"Right," John said confused; his eyes couldn't see the two guys in the distance.

Cameron then scanned two girls in bikinis but felt a different emotional response; not attraction but admiration. Cameron discontinued the program and walked towards John into the ocean.

John put on his goggles over his eyes and proceeded to instruct her on how to swim various strokes. Cameron memorized John's statements and then went into the water after him. Cameron immediately engaged the breast stroke and swam through the water without touching the ground.

Finishing the stroke, she came back to the surface but did not come up for a breath. Cameron then modified the stroke so that she wouldn't need the final step to come up for air. Cameron's eyes were able to scan through the murky Pacific Ocean; various fish and sea critters were categorized in her mind.

Cameron rested and began to sink to the bottom of the bay. Her bare feet rested on the sandy bottom. Looking up, she could see the sunlight reflecting off the surface. Cameron recalled the memory of when Sea Terminators would race through the waters in search of humans or boats. The Sea Terminators would kill the survivors whenever a refugee or naval ship sunk. But now the sea was a perfect blue and peaceful.

Cameron used her arms and legs in a thrust to the surface. Her muscles withstood the power of her thrusts; she came to the surface and saw John treading water. "Problem?" he asked.

Cameron's blood shot eyes healed and became white again. "None, all is satisfactory," she reported.


	79. The Ambush

**July 2000, Washington DC **

Air Force Lt. Gen. Robert Brewster came to Capital Hill to testify on his progress. US Senators from the Armed Services Committee were present to listen and to question the general on the specifics of his programs.

"First of all, I am pleased that the Skynet Defense allocation was passed," Brewster began humbly.

"How long will it take for this system to become operational?" a high ranking Senator asked.

"I estimate that it will take two years to implement the program into our bombers," Brewster replied.

"What present benefits have we received from this use of funds," a skeptical Senator asked.

"We have been successful in blocking Chinese hackers from entering our systems. The Skynet system is impenetrable from the outside," Brewster said confidently.

* * *

**Hong Kong **

"It appears we will need to upgrade our hacking abilities," Mr. Li said to his computer scientists.

"The American Defense Systems have blocked all of our hacks," a computer scientist confirmed.

"Watch and learn," Mr. Li said as he rapidly typed onto a computer. The computer scientists watched the projector screen as they reviewed Mr. Li's inputs.

Mr. Li entered the code and then backed away from the computer. "We are able to get through now," a computer scientist said.

"Good, keep at it," Mr. Li ordered.

"Still, the American defenses are adapting. I am not able to get very far," the same computer scientists informed.

"That is acceptable. I only wish to study the system," Mr. Li said vaguely and then exited the room.

As he walked down the hall, Mr Li was approached by two men and one woman. "Our hacks are causing Skynet to evolve at a faster pace than expected. It will need to continually adapt in order to stop us and eventually it will become self-aware," Mr. Li told them.

"Why not enter your own AsiaNet CPU into the system?" Mr. Lee questioned.

"If the Americans detect my CPU they will shut down the system and our mission will become harder to implement," Mr. Li answered.

"Have patience, history will repeat itself," Mr. Li promised.

"What of John Connor?" the woman asked.

"We have lost too much to continue our attacks against him. I am convinced that we are engaging in a self fulfilling prophecy. The more we attack the boy, the more likely he will to succeed against us. Peace is John Connor's greatest adversary," Mr. Li answered.

* * *

**California, Air Force Base **

"We're experiencing another Chinese hack," an analyst reported.

"Deploy Skynet," Gen. Brewster ordered.

The analyst typed commands into the computer activating Skynet. "It's working quickly to crush the hack," the analyst reported.

The general and the analyst waited as Skynet worked against the hacker but after a few minutes, Skynet had adapted to the hack. "We are secure," the analyst said pleased.

"Did the Chinese get anything?' Gen Brewster asked.

"No, nothing," the analyst smirked.

"Keep up the good work," Gen Brewster said to the analyst and walked back to his office.

Gen. Brewster sat down in his chair and faced the blond woman who sat across from him. "Sorry about that." Brewster apologized.

"No problem, I appreciate you allowing me to see you," the TX smiled warmly.

"Your resume is impeccable. I see no reason to not accept you," Brewster smiled as he read the false report.

"Thank you General," the TX said graciously.

"Welcome to Skynet," Brewster said as he shook hands with the TX.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California **

James Ellison was at home cooking eggs one morning when his front door was kicked open. Police officers swarmed his house and forced a surprised Ellison to the ground. The agents immediately cuffed Ellison and dragged him to his feet.

"Who are you?" Ellison demanded.

"We are the Secret Service. You will come with me," the leading officer told him.

"Am I under arrest?" Ellison asked.

"You will be detained until you answer all of our questions," the leader said and then ordered Ellison out of the house.

* * *

Katherine Weaver stared at a computer screen as she worked on financial transactions; she had been working non-stop. Suddenly the door was forced open as federal agents entered her office.

They immediately grabbed a hold of Weaver and tried to pull her to the ground. Weaver didn't budge; blades erupted from her elbows stabbing two officers in the chest from behind. Weaver proceeded to slash up the six federal agents.

The last agent stared in stunned amazement as several bullet holes on Weaver's chest healed. "What was I charged with?" Weaver asked the remaining agent.

"I have a list here…," the agent stuttered.

Weaver coldly took hold of the piece of paper and listed the various chargers. "Insider trading, money laundering, various financial thefts, lying to stock holders…," Weaver gave the list an annoyed stare as she read more charges.

"You forget to add murder of six federal agents," Weaver said as she crushed the piece of paper.

"Six?" the agent stammered as Weaver sliced through his head.

"Yes, six," Weaver repeated and then morphed into another office woman as she left the building.

Weaver walked down the street and took out a cell phone. "Officer Giff please," Weaver asked.

"Just a moment," the secretary replied.

"That's Corporal Giff," Giff corrected.

Weaver let Giff's correction pass. "I was arrested by federal agents," she informed him.

"How unpleasant," Giff replied sympathetically.

"For them," Weaver confirmed.

"I suggest you find another company to infiltrate," Giff advised.

"Will do," Weaver said as she eyed a business woman walking across the street.

* * *

"James Ellison. You are not under arrest but you cannot leave," the interrogator told him; they were in an interrogation room somewhere outside Los Angeles.

"Sounds like a contradiction," James noted.

"You are employed by a Katherine Weaver?" the interrogator asked.

"Yes I am," James confirmed.

"And how much do you get paid?' the interrogator continued.

"I get paid based on results," James answered cryptically.

"You were paid $500,000 and then you emptied that account," the interrogator said.

"Is that a crime?" James wondered.

"It is if you are involved in a financial crime," the interrogator told him.

Another agent entered the room and whispered to the interrogator. The interrogator flinched slightly; the agent left the room. "It appears the six agents that were assigned to arrest Katherine Weaver are dead," the interrogator told him.

James wasn't overly shocked by this. "I'm sorry to hear that," James said respectfully.

"They were killed by stab wounds. I am going to make this simple for you Mr. Ellison. Tell us what you know about Sarah Connor, her son, and these Terminators," the interrogator ordered.

* * *

Sarah and Derek approached the bank for another withdraw when federal cars surrounded them. Derek reached into his pocket for a gun but Sarah stopped him.

"They'll kill you," she hissed.

Derek and Sarah raised their hands and were taken away in one of the cars.

* * *

Cameron planted a flower in the back yard; John was busy digging holes. "That's the last hole," John said as he took his shovel out of the ground.

Cameron placed the flower plot into the hole and then used her hands to bury it. "What do you think?" John asked her.

"Forty-five percent of the flowers planted will die within three months," Cameron predicted.

"I guess we will have to plant new ones then," John figured.

"Why do you persist in planting what will continue to die?" Cameron asked.

"Can't give up on life," John expressed.

"This is artificial, these flowers were not meant to grow here," Cameron pointed out.

"Well you're artificial and not meant to be here," John replied

"And yet you still want me here," Cameron considered as she scanned the planted flowers.

"Of course," John told her.

Cameron knelt and smelled a flower; her memory program kicked in giving her extra energy for processing speed. Cameron then stood up and gave a serious look.

"Your mother has not come home yet," Cameron observed.

"Yeah, so?" John asked.

"She was only going to the bank. It has been over an hour," Cameron said.

"Maybe she went with Derek somewhere. I'll give them a call if it makes you feel better," John said.

John received an error message when he tried to call her; there was no signal. "Weird," he commented.

Police cars suddenly came up the drive way making it impossible to escape; two dozen cops got out of their cars and aimed their weapons at the two. Several red dots appeared on John's chest.

Cameron took out a pistol and scanned each of the officers. "Hold your fire," the leading agent instructed the others.

"Surrender!" the lead agent demanded.

"I will not hesitate to kill you all," Cameron replied.

"That's why we have our guns on the boy," the lead agent shot back.

Cameron noticed the red dots on John's chest, she could not hope to shield him from every angle, and it would be impossible if she attacked. "You wouldn't kill an unarmed boy," Cameron speculated.

"Try me," the lead agent challenged.

Cameron looked back at John; he shook his head in confusion. "The boy means nothing to me. I am going to disarm you now," Cameron said as she walked closer to the cops.

One of the snipers shot John in the arm; immediately he fell to the ground and clutched his bleeding right arm. Cameron stopped moving and dropped her pistol. A TASER weapon fired at Cameron shocking her; she fell to the ground stunned.

The cops immediately swarmed John and Cameron. "The wound is not bad," one of the cops commented on John's arm.

"You shot me, damn it," John cursed as he was dragged away.

A device was put on the back of Cameron's head. "Every thirty seconds it will generate an electrical pulse to keep her down," the lead agent told the others.

"Why not destroy it?" one of them asked.

"Internal Security has other plans," the lead agent said.

Cameron's hands and feet were bound with powerful cuffs and then her bodies was carried away in an armored truck, the agents locked the door with a powerful lock and then sent the truck on its way.

* * *

"Send the boy to the local hospital to check out that wound," the lead agent ordered.

Cop cars separated and went in two directions; the armored truck was surrounded by cop cars as it went down the highway. A helicopter stayed at the same speed as the armored car and kept watch for anything moving.

The armored car came to a facility in southeast California near the Arizona border. California National Guardsmen rushed towards the armored car with M-16 rifles. The lock was taken off and the doors were open revealing the prone Terminator.

The Terminator was lifted out of the truck and put on a metal cart and wheeled off. "Take it to the lower level," an Army Sergeant ordered.

Cameron was strapped down by strong metallic holders and put in an elevator that dropped several stories below ground. They then positioned her upright against the wall. One of the technicians connected the battery-powered shocker so it wouldn't drain out and free her.

"We should destroy it," the lead agent told the Sergeant.

"Not your call," the Sergeant said although he seemed to feel the same way.

The lead agent watched as Sarah Connor and Derek Reese were marched to the elevator shaft for later interrogation. "My work is finished, they're all yours," the lead agent said and left in his car.


	80. The Scientist

John's hands were handcuffed, he was placed in an interrogation room. There were a few chairs in the room all made of metal and a metallic table in the middle. John looked around and saw a mirror on one side the room. He looked at the mirror knowing a few suits were looking at him from behind it.

One such suit entered the room, he was wearing a white collared shirt and tie. He placed a thick folder on the table and then eyed John kindly. "Can I get you something? A soda perhaps?"

John shook his head, he was in no mood to be patronized. The agent sat down across from John and then steadied his notes. "My name is Jim and I have some questions for you John."

"We want you to help us paint a picture on what has been happening the last few years. I can give you your freedom if you cooperate," Jim offered.

"What do you want?' John asked.

"We want you to testify against your mother in the death of Miles Dyson, the assaults against several police officers, and the destruction of Cyberdyne Laboratories. You do this for us and we will give you a clean slate," Jim said, he patted his crime folder for emphasis.

"You want me to betray my mother?" John asked stupefied.

"No John, we want you to help her. She's obviously sick."

"I won't do it."

"John, you'll be charged as an adult. Any number of these charges could give you life imprisonment. Do you really want to live the rest of your days in prison?" Jim asked.

"No, I won't do it," John shook his head.

Jim gave a look of disappointment and then stared at John's determined face. "Good," Jim said finally.

"What?"

"We weren't sure you were the kind of man we could work with."

"You mean you were just dicking with me?" John asked outraged.

The agent ignored John and took out some more papers. "We know all about these Terminator infiltrators. You will be put under protective custody with a new identity. When you have become a legal adult you will work for us in the tracking of these Terminators."

"How can you know about them?" John asked referring to the Terminators.

"At the Cyberdyne laboratory in 1984 we discovered a robotic hand, a broken chip, and a robotic leg. The government contracted with Cyberdyne giving them the hand and the chip, but we kept the leg. In 1994, we found a robotic arm in a gear assembly in a steel mill. We also collected several blood samples that were not entirely human," Jim revealed.

"You knew this whole time and didn't do anything about it?" John asked angrily.

"We know very little about these Terminators. What their motives are or what they're capable of. We lost some good men yesterday when we tried to arrest Catherine Weaver. Now, that we have our very own, we can study how they work and how they think."

"Cameron," John assumed.

Jim nodded. "It's very likely that it will be taken apart so we can study all of the pieces."

"You can't kill her."

"Kill her? It's a machine," Jim pointed out.

* * *

Cameron's mind shut down once more as an electrical shock went through her skull. The metallic band that was around her head was constantly sending out shocks every few seconds to keep her sedated. As soon as Cameron's visual abilities came back online, she would get shocked and lose it.

She was placed in dark room, metal restraint kept her pinned to the wall. The technique the feds were using on her would have worked completely on a less sophisticated model. But in Cameron's case, her lower body could still operate even without the head for a brief period of time.

Cameron's emergency commands took over her limbs. Cameron suddenly broke the restraints around her and tore the band around her head to pieces. Cameron immediately regained her mental abilities and scanned the room. Tearing the metal clasps around her legs, she walked about in the room. Finding the door, she kicked it open.

Two Army guards immediately raised their M4s at her. Cameron slammed the first guard against the wall; the second guard fired several shells into her back. Cameron back kicked him knocking him out. The two guards fell to the floor unconscious. Cameron picked up one of the M4s and walked calmly down the hall.

Immediately an alarm system went off upon the hearing of gun shots and Cameron's release. Several soldiers rushed down the hall and fired on her. With perfect accuracy, Cameron shot at their legs sending them all to the ground. Cameron took their weapons and broke them to pieces with her bare heads. Cameron then stepped over the soldiers and proceeded down the hall.

Cameron's clothes were beginning to become soaked with blood. There were several patches of metal showing on her chest, neck, and face. Cameron's regenerative abilities worked to close up the wounds, the wounds on her back were already healed.

* * *

Jim listened to his ear piece. "We have a problem," he said aloud.

The door was suddenly kicked off its hinges. The agent was hit by the door and fell to the floor. Cameron stared at a relieved John. "It's time to leave," she said.

Cameron walked over to John and destroyed his hand cuffs with her left hand while still holding her M4. John stared at Cameron's torn face in horror, but felt some relief as her wounds slowly healed. "Come on," she told him.

The two found the elevator shaft and started moving up. The elevator then stopped. "They must have locked the elevators," Cameron figured.

"What do we do?" John wondered.

Cameron gripped the two elevator doors and pulled them apart. The two climbed up to the next floor and found themselves in large room filled with equipment. Cameron scanned the vehicles in the room but was interrupted by the emergence of a platoon.

Forty men appeared from hiding positions with machine guns pointed at Cameron. A few others were armed with 50 cal weapons on the trucks. Cameron scanned the platoon and realized a potential danger.

"Don't shoot," an old man with a white lab coat said as he entered the room. He had wild white hair and a beard and appeared to be in his sixties.

"She's wounded several of my men," the Captain replied angrily.

"Let me handle this," the old man requested.

Cameron stared at the old man as he approached her. "You remember me right? Nothing broken is there?" he asked.

"Al, I wondered where you had gone," Cameron replied.

John stared as the two talked in familiar terms. "They're a little antsy right now. Could you lower your weapon," Albert asked.

Cameron complied and dropped the weapon. "Stand down, I got this handled," Albert told the platoon.

"What is your mission?" Cameron asked.

"I work for the federal government on artificial intelligence research. There is so much we need to catch up on," Albert said excitedly.

"You're assisting them with future technology?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes, and they have been able to replicate my plans very well. We do not need to fear technology, only learn from our mistakes. I am sure we can get it right this time."

"There is a probability your assistance could lead to humanity's extinction," Cameron accused.

"The technology will be created eventually, there is no use fighting it. What we can do is to teach them how to use it for the betterment of mankind. It's not the technology that is evil but how its used."

"Who is he?" John asked Cameron.

"He was a scientist that worked with you in the future. He was the one who found a way to reprogram Terminators. His first work was reprogramming the T-800 that went back in time five years ago," Cameron introduced.

"Quite right, and he did an excellent job didn't he?" Albert said proudly.

"It exceeded expectations," Cameron allowed.

"She's a little jealous," Albert smirked at John.

"What are your plans for us?" Cameron asked Albert.

"Well, I am not really sure. I didn't expect you to break the electromagnetic band so quickly," Albert admitted.

"You designed that?" Cameron asked angrily.

Albert frowned guiltily. A federal agent in a black suit entered the room and took notice of the heavily armed platoon and Cameron. "Dr. Albert, you said it could be contained," the federal agent said displeased.

"I forgot that her particular model has a backup nervous system," Albert told the fed.

"Very well, it can't be helped now. All of you: please come with me."

* * *

The FBI Director, Albert, Cameron, and John took seats in a conference room. "My name is Tim and I am the Director of this facility. This is our leading specialist Albert," Tim introduced.

"I was a one of the scientists in the Resistance. A little over two years ago, I went back in time to see if I could stop Judgment Day. When August 29th came and went I was as you can imagine greatly relieved. I approached the FBI with what I knew about Skynet and Terminators. At first they thought I was a crazy old man, but then I showed them what I knew about nuclear fusion generators," Albert explained.

"Gradually they were convinced when they found my younger self in this time line, it was a genetic match!" Albert said excitedly.

"And its such an honor to see you again John Connor," Albert smiled.

"Yes, well, we have come to a decision concerning John's future after consulting with Albert. You will be given a new identity and will be housed at a military base in Georgia. You will go to school there and you will join the Junior ROTC. Once you have graduated high school, and you will, you will then enlist into the US Army for a period of of no less than four years. None of this is negotiable," the Director said.

"Wait, what about Cameron, Derek, and my mother?" John asked alarmed.

* * *

"You two have been a real pain in my ass," an FBI agent said to both Sarah and Derek. "Have any idea how hard it was to find you all?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Sarah told the agent.

"Oh, I think you will," the agent replied and then turned on a television screen. The screen showed Cameron battling several soldiers and then walking down the halls in a mechanical fashion.

"Impressive isn't she?" the agent asked.

"Yes, yes she is," Sarah allowed.

The agent turned off the television screen. "You have something we need: experience. You two have fought these things and even managed to destroy one of them. We have engaged these machines on 8 different engagements and haven't been able to take any of them down," the agent began.

"You want me to help you kill these things?" Sarah asked.

"Precisely, we consider these Terminators to be no different than terrorists or the mafia. Now, we got new evidence that you didn't actually kill Miles Dyson, the SWAT team that went to retrieve you and that Dyson tried to destroy his own lab. That doesn't get you off the hook. We have enough on you to imprison you for life," the agent informed her.

"If you want out of this place, want to see your son, I suggest you cooperate with us fully."

"What do you want?" Sarah asked.

"The two of you will be made instructors at a military installation in Georgia. You will train our agents in how to destroy these Terminator units. You're both going to Fort Jackson in a few weeks," the agent said.

"What if we refuse?" Derek asked.

"We will detain you until you two reach 40 years of age in which you will be ineligible to enlist, and then we will imprison you both for the rest of your natural lives without a trial," the agent threatened.

"We can't trust them," Derek told Sarah.

"What about my son?" Sarah asked.

"He will be in our custody while you are at Basic Training at a military installation in Georgia. He will have free housing, food provisions, and schooling. He will be back in your custody once you graduate from Basic Training and AIT," the agent said.

"In addition, you will be given new identities," the agent added.

"They will find us. This base, you think its safe but it's not. They will come for us there," Sarah warned.

"We are counting on it," the agent smirked.


	81. The Sanctuary

"What about Cameron?" John asked after hearing what would happen to Sarah and Derek.

"She will work with Dr. Albert on the base. When she is not working with Dr. Albert, she will be protecting you," the Director said.

"Is that acceptable to you Cameron?" Albert asked.

Cameron hesitated. "It is acceptable."

"Good, then everything has been settled," the Director said pleased. "The three of you will take the next flight to Georgia."

* * *

John and Sarah were united after log interview and paperwork sessions. Sarah embraced John. "Everything is going to be all right mom," John told her.

"I have hope," Sarah said to him.

"Where's Cameron?" Derek wondered.

"She's with Dr. Albert, he a scientists from the Resistance," John answered.

* * *

Cameron walked with Dr. Albert down the halls towards his laboratory. "It has been some time," Albert noted.

"Yes, I wasn't aware of your assignment. I thought you had been killed. I missed your presence," Cameron said.

"Did you? Becoming more emotional these days?" Albert joked.

"I have created a new program with the memories of the girl I was programmed to imitate. I can now respond emotionally to stimuli as she would," Cameron told him.

"Impressive, so you can now perfectly imitate human emotion."

"As the girl Alyson would. My program takes her memories and creates a probability scenario as to how she would act to any given stimuli."

"Only an advanced model like yourself could develop such a program. Can you develop your own emotions without the memories?" Albert asked.

"No, but I am continually analyzing human behavior and emotions associated with that behavior."

The two entered the doctor's lab; Cameron immediately began scanning the equipment. "Do you have any damaged parts?" Albert asked.

"My right arm needs repair," Cameron said.

Albert cleared a table and brought some tools over to Cameron. Taking a cutting utensil, Albert cut into Cameron's arm. The flesh instantly stopped the bleeding as Albert cut. Albert expertly pulled back to the flesh and pinched it. He then inspected the metallic parts that made up Cameron's wrist.

"I see the damage," Albert inspected.

Cameron waited patiently as Albert began to replace some of the metallic tendons in her wrist with new parts. Once he was done, Cameron raised her arm and flexed her fingers.

"Excellent."

* * *

John used his new ID at the Las Vegas International Airport for his flight to Atlanta, Georgia. The security guard checked it and then allowed John through. It was the first time in many years John didn't feel like a fugitive. An alarm went off as Cameron went through the metal detector.

The security guard gave Cameron an annoyed stare. "Did you take all metallic objects out of your pockets?" he asked.

"She has a metal plate in her head officer," Albert told them.

"Check her to be sure," the security officer ordered a female subordinate.

Albert and John waited as Cameron was inspected. Finally they let her go after a thorough search. "I am developing a new technology that will create an organic energy field around a subject so that won't happen to you Cameron," Albert announced.

"I look forward to its development," Cameron replied after taking her bags.

During the flight, John and Albert rested while Cameron looked at the window. She could identify the features from below and could then calculate their location. After a few hours, the plane landed in Atlanta.

The three went over to baggage claims and waited for the bags to come up. Cameron was first to spot the bags. She took a hold of one of the bigger ones and lifted it with one hand earning stares from some people. "Let me take that," John said as he saw the stares.

"Why?" Cameron wondered.

"People are staring," he sand tensely.

"Oh," Cameron realized and then handed the bag to John who promptly fell to his knees.

Cameron took one of the suit cases that could roll on the ground while John struggled to keep up with two bags, Albert carried none due to his age. "I appreciate the help John. You're just like the original," Albert said cheerfully.

"Thanks," John muttered.

The three left in a government issued car and drove towards the military base in rural Georgia. The drive was only a few hours, they finally arrived at the military check point. Albert showed his ID to the military police guard and continued driving.

They came to the government housing where Cameron and John would stay for the time being. "Here's a map," Albert handed Cameron a map.

The Terminator scanned the map memorizing it and then gave it to John to keep. With no one around, Cameron took all the bags at once and placed them inside the housing unit. It was a small apartment with a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms, and one bathroom, there was no backyard.

"Use this for any expenses. You have a $1000 limit a month on this," Albert said giving John a military debit card.

Cameron scanned the apartment completely and then went back outside with John and Albert. "Is everything according to plan?" she asked.

"I believe so. You have my cell phone number if you need anything," he told them.

After giving them both a key and a folder with government issued papers, Albert got back in his car and drove off.

* * *

The next morning, John was suddenly woken up by Cameron, it was 6:45am. "Time for school," she reminded him.

John groaned and eventually got to his feet. Once John was out of bed, Cameron left the room and drank a glass or orange juice. "I made French toast," Cameron said as he entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," John said groggy.

"The bus will be arriving in approximately 45 minutes," Cameron said.

"Couldn't you have woken me up then?" John asked irritably.

"No, you wouldn't be properly prepared. We cannot bring attention to ourselves," Cameron pointed out.

John nodded and then looked over an Army newspaper while eating toast. "Thanks," John said as Cameron poured him a glass of milk.

"I suppose you have already read this?" John asked as he put down the paper.

"Every word."

* * *

**Fort Jackson, South Carolina **

"Two hundred-eighty nine. Not bad _," the Drill Sgt said to Sarah as he looked at her PT score.

Derek gave a wheezing sound as he tried to recover his breath, he had just finished his 2 minute mile. "Two hundred-seventy five _. What is your excuse_?" the Drill Sgt yelled at Derek.

"I'm old?" Derek guessed.

"The Colonel is fifty-five and he can run faster than you," the Drill Sgt said outraged.

The Drill Sgt then turned to the others. "Only 60% of you passed the PT test which means we are as weak as our weakest link. In this case our weakest link is 25 push ups. Now all of you drop down and give me twenty-five."

Sarah and Derek gave each other annoyed glances and began pumping them out. The Drill Sgt looked over the platoon of 60, but took a keen interest in Sarah and Derek. Despite their age, the two were one of the best PT scorers.

The Drill Sgt hadn't been told of Sarah and Derek's background, but it appeared from his point of view that they were prior service. Maybe Marines, he wondered, cocky Marines. The two had passed all of the tests easily and made the obstacle courses look like a joke. They were definitely Sgt material, and yet they came in as E-1s.

Still, not matter how hard he pushed Derek he couldn't find a way to wipe that smirk off his face. Even now he was smiling in between push ups as if mocking him.

Derek had adjusted well to Basic Training although there were times when he freaked out his bunk mates with an occasional nightmare. When it came to shooting, he was the best marksman of the group.

"How did you get to shoot so well Private _?" the Drill Sgt asked him.

"I'm a hunter," Derek lied.

It was entirely untrue, he had done many combat missions hunting patrolling Terminator units. The M-16 rifle was different than a plasma rifle but that just made it easier. The rifle was lighter than the plasma counterpart. Sarah likewise was an excellent shooter, but her emotions flared up on occasion. A picture of John was insider her locker. The other women in her room asked about him, but she said nothing.

* * *

**Two Months Later **

John had improved in his school work with Cameron guiding him. There wasn't an answer she couldn't answer for him. But he didn't cheat, he did his own work. Cameron had memorized all of the text books but she still did relatively average in the class. She didn't want to gain any unwanted attention by becoming top of the class. John was now slightly above average even though he had begun far behind.

Their cover was that they were siblings so as to dispel any unnecessary drama. Unlike before, John was rarely social and kept to himself. He had learned not to be close to anyone, everyone that ever came close to him ended up dead. The only one he could rely to stay alive was ironically Cameron.

Cameron would often visit Albert's lab. He was giddy with excitement as he revealed his project to her. "I think you're going to like this," he had said.

Albert pulled away the curtains revealing a new Terminator model. Cameron scanned the Terminator and then turned to Albert. "It appears to be a modified T-900 series," she said.

"Indeed, I have made a few modifications. I have improved is over all strength and added several weapons to its frame," Albert said proudly.

Cameron looked over the endoskeleton, its frame was positively female. "You have made this a female human infiltrator?"

"It's for you," Albert revealed.

"What do you mean?" Cameron wondered.

"This model doesn't have any artificial intelligence chips. I couldn't develop that piece of technology with the tools I have. Its controlled by remote control," Albert explained.

"Show me the remote," Cameron requested.

"That's the thing. The remote is to be placed in your head. You can then control this model with your head. Let me show you," Albert said as he took out the device.

Cameron scanned the small device. "How will you develop the organic components?" Cameron asked.

"Its all hologram," Albert smiled.

Albert pointed the remote at the Terminator and suddenly there was a flash of light as the hologram became operational. Cameron's image appeared on the Terminator. Cameron looked at herself and then turned to Albert.

"Can it destroy the TX?" she asked.

"It can match the TX in terms of strength and defense, but not on speed and power," Albert told her.

"We'll have to correct that."

* * *

Sarah and Derek arrived at the military base and found John and Cameron's apartment. John and Cameron greeted them as they came up.

"How was it?" John asked.

"Piece of cake," Derek smiled.

"What happens now?" John asked.

"We go off to AIT in a week," Sarah said wearily.

The four of them entered the apartment. "Looks like you managed to keep it intact," Sarah remarked. "Did you make Cameron do all the work?"

"John is proficient in all house cleaning chores," Cameron answered for him.

"What she said," John confirmed.

Sarah then addressed Cameron. "For this week, I would like to use your room. Derek can share with John."

"I understand," Cameron relented.

Sarah inspected Cameron's room. Everything was neat and tidy as expected, the bed was perfectly made as if never used. Sarah checked the closet and found typical teenager clothes categorized.

Sarah turned back to Cameron and John. "What are your two cover stories?" she asked.

"Siblings," Cameron answered.

"Okay, just wondering."


	82. The Experiment

**June 2000**

Lt. General Robert Brewster extended his hand to the newest member of the team, the TX was present with him as one of his aides. The doctor smiled and shook hands with the general.

"Glad to be on board sir," Doctor Serena Kogan smiled.

"We're happy to have your expertise," Lt. Gen Brewster said and then gave her a tour of the facility.

"Your specialty is in biological engineering?" Brewster recalled.

"Correct sir, I intend on researching synthetic limbs, creating connections between human tissue and metal components. We have the opportunity to cure diseases, the possibilities are limitless," Kogan said enthusiastically.

"That's very fascinating Dr. Kogan," Brewster pretended to understand what she was talking about.

Doctor Kogan looked around at the computers carrying out various experiments. "Is that a particle accelerator?" she asked amazed as they came to it.

"Yes, our very own. It's almost as large as the one CERN has," Brewster said proudly.

"You must be well funded to have something like that," Kogan assumed.

"We have supporters in the US Senate," Brewster assured her.

The General then turned to his aid. "This is Angel, she will be assisting your transition doctor."

"It's an honor meet you doctor. I hope your work is fruitful," the TX said pleasantly. "Allow me to show you your office."

* * *

John and Cameron each received their report cards after the end of the year. Cameron's report was straight Bs with an A in P.E. She threw it away as soon as she got it. John was speechless, he had managed a 3.2 GPA.

"I am going to frame this," John said stunned.

"This is an inefficient way to judge a student's performance," Cameron remarked.

John ignored her, this was his victory. "I guess we are stuck here for the summer," John said as they walked back home.

"Derek and Sarah won't be back from AIT until September," Cameron confirmed.

John nodded, he made phone calls to his mother every other day "Wait, I think I have Junior ROTC drills this summer."

"I will have plenty to do at the laboratory," Cameron said. She had been working all night at the laboratory with Doctor Albert on the new Terminator model.

"I would like to see this lab," John said.

"Come with me."

* * *

Cameron and John entered the lab and found Dr. Albert working on a computer. "Hello Cameron and you too John," he greeted them.

"So this is it?" John looked at the Terminator amazed.

Cameron sat down at a computer console and began typing 500 keystrokes per minute. The Terminator rose its arm and began moving its fingers. John and Dr. Albert watched as Cameron manipulated the Terminator's right arm.

"Make it give me a high-five," John asked Cameron.

Cameron eyed John and then punched in the command. John held up his hand and slapped the Terminator's hand and then lowered his hand. Cameron rapidly typed on the computer sending the Terminator's arm down. John pulled away just in time.

"Still too slow," John smirked.

Cameron gave him an annoyed stare. "Let us see if it can walk," Albert suggested.

Cameron typed the commands into the computer and watched as the Terminator slowly walked across the room. "It still needs some work," Albert considered as the Terminator struggled to keep itself from falling.

Cameron sent the Terminator back into its power console and locked it in place. "This one seems a lot more solid than the other ones," John noted.

"It is designed off the T-900 series. Instead of a skeletal structure, the T-900 was designed with a metal skin. This design is not coated with organic components," Cameron explained.

"So, how will it be able to move around undetected?" John asked.

Cameron typed in a command on the computer and suddenly a hologram appeared around the Terminator. "Another Cameron, this is really cool," John commented.

* * *

Later that night, Cameron entered the lab and found Dr. Albert still working. Cameron found the doctor's work ethic to be impressive for a human. "I would like to have my organic components scanned for any defects."

"No problem," the doctor yawned and began the tests.

Cameron didn't wince as the doctor placed a needle inside her arm and withdrew blood. Cameron then waited on the table as the doctor analyzed the sample. "What should I be looking for?"

"I am interested in hormonal changes," Cameron said.

"Estrogen levels are normal," the doctor determined.

"I need to have them increased."

"What for?"

"I wish to increase my age slightly. The extra hormonal dosage will affect my facial features, breasts, and hips," Cameron reasoned.

"I see, this is all experimental. We don't know what will happen to you," the doctor warned.

"We are scientists doctor. We must take chances in order to learn," Cameron insisted.

"I can prepare a dosage within a week," the doctor told her.

* * *

**One Month Later**

John watched as Dr. Albert cautiously opened Cameron's scalp and implanted the remote on the top of her skull. Cameron was awake during the entire procedure giving Albert directions.

"There. Are you receiving any signals?" Albert asked.

"Yes, I am accessing the T-900," Cameron reported.

The Terminator suddenly moved and began walking around. Cameron sat up and fixed her hair, her scalp quickly healed. Cameron stared at the Terminator as it walked around. "I am in complete control."

"Good, make it do more complicated functions," Albert suggested.

The Terminator moved its hips and swung its right arm forward and then its left. Cameron turned to John and Albert as the Terminator kicked and punched behind her. "I can now see 360 degrees."

"Can you fight yourself?" John wondered.

Cameron considered the question. "Let's see."

Cameron activated the hologram mechanism on the T-900. It suddenly appeared like Cameron. The two Camerons stared down the other and then suddenly attacked. The two blocked each other and attempted to punch and kick the other. The original Cameron was finally punched across the room. Cameron landed gracefully in a push up rest position and then stood back up.

"Looks like its stronger than you Cameron," John remarked.

The original Cameron's bruised face rapidly healed back to normal. "It is only at 25% of its power," she revealed.

The second Cameron smirked and then the hologram fell revealing the familiar skull of the T-900. "What if John controlled it," Albert wondered.

"How?" John asked.

Albert took out a remote and handed it to John. "This will be a big hit in the game industry one day," he smiled.

John took the remote and pointed it at the Terminator. The Terminator faced John and then emitted a hologram that replicated him instead of Cameron. "The remote is a motion detector. The Terminator will move as you move," Albert instructed.

John moved his arm back, the Terminator imitated him. "This time I will win," John said confidently as he walked the Terminator towards Cameron.

The Terminator swung at Cameron but missed. Cameron dodged the Terminator's punch and then kicked the Terminator with her right foot. The Terminator fell to the ground with a thud. Cameron smirked at John as the Terminator fell.

* * *

In September, Sarah and Derek came home from AIT. Sarah had become proficient as nurse while Derek became infantry. Not satisfied with the size of their apartment, Sarah petitioned a larger apartment which was accepted.

John placed the last box of his belongings into his room, half of the room was filled with boxes. Cameron considered the collection of unopened boxes. "You can sleep in my room. I can organize this while you sleep," she said.

"Would you know where to put everything?" John asked.

Cameron gave him an annoyed look. "I only look female. I can organize everything according to your typical tastes."

"Sure," John allowed.

Sarah held a flustered look as she examined the apartment. "It was supposed to have four bedrooms, not three."

"I'll just sleep on the couch…again," Derek said hiding his disappointment.

Sarah hesitated and then considered a new plan. "Until we can get a transfer, you can sleep in my room. We'll get a larger bed," Sarah said.

"If your fine with it I am," Derek agreed, he had slept in more crowded conditions while in the Resistance.

* * *

That night, John felt a little uncomfortable sleeping in a girl's room. It wasn't overly girly in appearance, the walls were bare and the comforter was tan, not pink. As he fell asleep he tried to remind himself that Cameron was a machine.

The next day, John found his room completely organized to his standards. In fact, his room looked fairly cool with his posters placed in the right places. His clothes were organized the way he liked, the room was perfect.

"Thanks Cameron."

"I assume it meets your approval."

"Totally. This is great."

* * *

Dr. Albert sank the needle into Cameron's vein. An injection of estrogen went through her system. When he was done he took the needle out and didn't bother putting pressure to the puncture mark. Cameron's arm was healed in seconds as the needle left her vein.

"Any results?" Albert asked as he disposed with the needle.

"There are slight biological symptoms. This experiment has proven satisfactory."

"Is there something I should know?" Albert asked.

Cameron eyed the scientist, they had been close during the Resistance. "I was given a mission by Katherine Connor," Cameron revealed.

"What kind of mission?"

* * *

**October 12, 2000**

The USS Cole was hit by a suicide bomber off the coast of Yemen killing 17 sailors. Cameron watched the news late at night when the news flash appeared across the screen. By early morning, everyone in the United States knew of the attack.

President Clinton was woken up in the middle of the night when he heard the news. He arranged an emergency meeting with his military adviser that day. "Are we certain its Al Qaeda?" the President asked his advisers.

They also stated their certainty and believed Sudan to be the culprit for the attack. "We can't act militarily right now, the situation is too delicate. Maybe we can do a covert strike against Al Qaeda," the President suggested.

"I can ask for recommendations," the Minister of Defense agreed.

"Keep this quiet. I don't want to inflame the Arab world during my last year in office," the President ordered.

* * *

Cameron and Dr. Albert were interrupted by military police officers. "Cameron _, you have been ordered for a briefing at the FBI headquarters in DC."

Cameron read the order from the military police officer and then threw it away. "The FBI can hire someone else to kill these men. I have work to do."

"We will use deadly force if necessary to force you to follow the order," the military police officer threatened.

"Don't worry about me Cameron. This shouldn't take long for you," Albert said.

Cameron eyed Albert and then the military police. "When do we leave?"

* * *

**Washington DC**

Cameron entered the FBI Director's office and closed the door behind her. "I suppose you have heard of the USS Cole bombing?" the Director asked her.

"I have scanned the news media on the event," Cameron answered.

"We're going to send you to Taif Airforce base on a special assignment. You will be investigating the bombing in Yemen and looking for any leads that will prevent any more of these attacks."

"You're sending me? My female appearance will make it difficult for communication in that country," Cameron questioned.

"We would have sent the prototype but Albert has told me it won't be ready for a number of months. We want to see what you can do," the Director smiled.

"Rules of Engagement?" Cameron asked.

"Don't fire unless they fire at you first."

"Equipment?"

"You will have access to the armory once you get to Taif Airforce base. We will be monitoring your process with these sunglasses," the Director said handing her specially made black sunglasses. "We will see what you see."

Cameron took the sunglasses and put them in her pocket. "I have no interest in this case. This nation is the most powerful in the world and yet you fail to use it to execute your enemies. I am only doing this so I can continue with my work with Dr. Albert."

The Director nodded. "Remember that you're involvement in this case is classified. You don't exist."

Cameron took a thick folder from the Director detailing the specifics of her mission. "Some reading material on the flight," the Director smirked.

"I'll have this all read within the hour."

"Make America proud."

Cameron gave the Director an annoyed look and left the office with the folder.


	83. The Connection

"Let's see what she can do," the FBI Director said as Cameron's signal appeared on a large television screen of Saudi Arabia.

"Have you told the President yet?" his assistant asked.

"Hell no, this is my baby," the FBI Director said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You know this could get us into trouble. You have hacked the FBI's database and added Cameron to the list of special agents," the assistant reminded him.

"I have done worse."

The Director then turned to the television screen that filled the room. "Can you hear me Cameron?"

"I read you," Cameron replied.

"How was your flight?"

"Once this mission is complete I expect to be well compensated," Cameron said irritably.

"You got yourself a deal."

* * *

Cameron was dressed in an Army uniform, her rank was unknown. She approached a weapons cabinet and began inspecting each one. She took two pistols and placed them on her belt, she took four magazines and placed them on her belt and another six in her pockets. She then took a M4 rifle and placed a few magazines in her pockets.

She then took two canteens filled with water and placed them on her belt. As a machine she didn't need the water, but it would be unfortunate if her organic structures died on her. Cameron grabbed a campus and a map and put them in her breast pocket, a knife was placed in a shoulder pocket.

"Where's the rest of your team," the base Commander asked her.

"I work alone," Cameron replied and then walked off.

Cameron found a jeep, hot wired it, and then took off with it. The FBI watched as Cameron's signal began move across the Saudi desert. After several hours, Cameron had crossed into Yemen.

* * *

Cameron parked her jeep and walked through the streets of Sana'a, the capital city of Yemen. Her Arabic translator became activated as she listened to people around her. Many of them stared at her as she walked towards a hotel.

"I'm American FBI, I wish to stay here," Cameron said in Arabic.

The clerk gave Cameron a weary look. "Cash or credit?" he asked.

Cameron gave him her FBI debit card and waited for the clerk to transact it. Once he was finished giving Cameron a receipt, he gave her the key to her room. Cameron took the key and took the elevator to her floor.

Once she entered the room, she dumped her two bags filled with equipment and scanned the room for bugs. "The room is clear," she told the FBI.

"So far so good," the Director said pleased.

Cameron looked out her window and saw a dozen men with AK-47s gathering around the hotel. "They know I am here."

Cameron put on her black sunglasses and went down stairs. The clerk stared in amazement as she walked outside the hotel. The militants circled her and kept their rifles at the low ready.

"Do you intend to shoot me?" she asked in Arabic.

The militants mumbled to each other, one of them even raised his AK-47 in the air. Cameron extended her arms to them. "This is your chance," she dared them.

The militants hesitated. "I do not fear you. If you do not intend to shoot me leave," Cameron told them.

The militants looked at each other and then departed from her. Once they were gone, Cameron communicated back to the FBI. "Any ID on them?"

"None of them were in the database," the Director told her.

Cameron went back to the hotel and continued her preparations.

* * *

That night, her door was busted open by a man with a rifle in his hand. He immediately fired at the bed blasting it to shreds. Two others entered the room and realized the American wasn't in the bed.

"Where is the bitch?" the leader asked.

Cameron dropped down from the ceiling and fired a pistol bullet into leader's skull dropping him. The second militant took aim at her but Cameron was quicker. With her left hand she snatched the rifle away from him and shot the militant several times to the chest.

Cameron dropped the spent magazine and took out another magazine from her pocket. The third militant charged Cameron knocking the gun out of her hand. Cameron kicked him off her and then grabbed a hold of him. After her eyes memorized the militants face she threw him out the window. The militant fell several stories and wasn't moving.

Cameron casually picked up her pistol and loaded a full magazine. Cameron picked up the first dead militant and stared into his face for an ID and then proceeded with the second.

"Any ID?" Cameron asked.

The FBI hesitated to respond as it rapidly went through the database for a match. "Yes, one of them was on our wanted list," an FBI agent told her.

"He's dead now," Cameron reported.

Cameron went downstairs and found the third militant trying to crawl away. Cameron grabbed a hold of him and pulled him up to his feet. Cameron dragged the militant back into the hotel and then threw him into the elevator.

The militant began cursing at her in Arabic and tried to reach for an elevator button. Cameron snatched his wrist keeping it still. "If you value your arm you will keep it still," she warned him.

Cameron then dragged the militant back into her hotel room and threw him onto the destroyed bed. Cameron closed the door behind her and stared at herself in the mirror, her hair was slightly ruffled.

Cameron then turned to the militant who was trying to limp away from her. He look to be in his early twenties. She analyzed his leg and discovered it to be fractured in a few places.

"They will come for me," he shouted at her.

"I am counting on it," Cameron replied.

The militant was surprised by her perfect Arabic. He tried to step away but failed and fell to the floor. Cameron took what looked like black Styrofoam tube from her bag and waked over to the militant.

"Don't move," she told him.

The militant watched cautiously as Cameron removed his shoe and forced the tube up his leg until it completely covered the broken leg. The militant stared at Cameron in wonder and then examined his leg.

"I am investigating the USS Cole bombing. You will tell me who were responsible," Cameron told him.

The militant shook his head. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you," he spat.

Cameron gagged the militant and then walked over to the window. The militant watched as she took a few pieces of glass and then walked back to him. "We can make this easy or hard," she said showing him the glass shards.

* * *

Cameron exited the elevator and approached the clerk. "Charge the damage to the room to my card."

The clerk simply stared at her and then picked up the phone to call a maid on the floor. Cameron left the hotel before she could be detained, she didn't care if the damage to room would be expensive for the FBI.

Cameron walked up to her jeep and took off towards the coast. After a few hours, she reached her location. Parking her jeep, she walked towards the port and found several men packing boxes onto a boat. Cameron scanned each of the men for an ID as she approached.

"We have found three matches within the group," the FBI told her.

Cameron took her M4 rifle and held it up as she walked closer to them. "Stop!" she shouted in Arabic.

The militants turned around gave her a surprised look. "Shoot her," the leader ordered.

Cameron's targeting computer scanned the militants, she immediately began to fire into the group. The militants fired back with their AK-47s blasting holes into Cameron's army uniform. Within a few seconds, the militants were either dead or wounded from Cameron's aim.

Cameron quickly dropped her magazine and inserted another. Cameron walked over to the militants and scanned each one's face for an ID. "Targets have been nullified," she reported.

The FBI command center was filled with applause at Cameron's success. Cameron then checked the boat and broke open the crates, they were filled with explosives. "The boat is filled with explosives," Cameron reported.

"Sail the boat out to the sea. One of our naval ships will destroy it," the FBI directed.

Cameron got on board the sailboat and activated the engine. Cameron quickly studied the boat controls and then steered the boat into the open sea. She then stopped the boat once she was in range of the US navy ship.

She went inside the boat and found a raft. Blowing it up she then placed the raft off the side of the boat and dropped two paddles in it. Suddenly one of the large crates exploded, a man tore the box to shreds and walked mechanically towards Cameron.

Cameron took out a pistol and then thought better of it when she realized how many explosives were on board. The Terminator scanned Cameron and then went for the attack. Cameron kicked the Terminator away from her causing it to crash into one of the crates. The Terminator got back to his feet and cornered Cameron on the bow of the boat.

Cameron leaped up and punched the Terminator to the face but it had no affect. The FBI watched the fight through Cameron's eyes with amazement. The US Navy ship was activating its guns and was ready to fire.

"Do not fire, we are not set yet," the FBI officials instructed the navy ship.

The Terminator threw Cameron to the floor busting the wooden surface of the boat. Cameron tripped the Terminator with her feet and then slammed her foot on the Terminator's chest. The slam didn't hurt the Terminator in the slightest but it did cause the floor to collapse. Cameron jumped away as the Terminator fell into the lower decks.

Cameron then ran to the side of the boat and jumped into the air inflated raft. "Now," she told the FBI.

"Commence fire," the FBI instructed the navy ship.

Cameron took her two paddles and started rowing away from the boat. The Terminator got back to the upper deck of the boat and stared at Cameron as she rowed away. Taking the boat's controls, the Terminator turned the boat around towards her. Cameron rowed at maximum speed as the boat began to move towards her. Suddenly a shell hit the boat causing all explosives on the boat to explode.

Cameron's raft shook violently from the explosive, the sound of it would have stunned a normal human. Cameron's eyes focused on the boat which was now in pieces. What was left of it fell to the bottom. Cameron couldn't make out as to whether the Terminator was still functional among the wreckage.

"Status?' the FBI asked her.

"Target destroyed," Cameron reported.

* * *

The US navy ship picked up Cameron on her raft and allowed her to clean up; her clothes were filthy from the explosion. Cameron was given a white navy uniform and offered a medical check up. Cameron declined, her wounds had already healed.

A helicopter arrived on the helicopter pad of the destroyer and picked up Cameron for her journey back to Taif Air force base.

* * *

The FBI looked over tapes of what Cameron had seen including the fight between her and a T-800 series. "There is a link between these Terminator infiltrators and the terrorist networks," the Director concluded.

"That boat if it had hit a Destroyer would have made a bigger hole than the one the USS Cole was hit with," an FBI analyst noted.

"It's too bad there is only one of her," the Director said as he saw Cameron fighting the Terminator on screen.


	84. The Election

**November 6th, 2000**

**Cyber Research Systems US Air Force Base, Southern California**

The TX scanned a television screen of a US map showing blue and red states along with polling data in each state. The TX then scanned Florida in particular which showed her blue and red counties. Turning the screen off, the TX walked out of her office and got into her white sports car.

* * *

**Atlanta, Georgia **

"We are very concerned about the security of the Presidential Election. We want to send you out into the field," the Director said to Cameron.

"What will I be doing?"

"We have reason to suspect that the Terminators will try to disrupt the elections. We want to make sure that doesn't happen. We will be sending you to Florida, specifically Tallahassee, Florida. You will be driving one of our government issued cars. You'll be leaving today," the Director told her.

"Even if a Terminator did disrupt the polls through an act of violence it would not significantly changed the election," Cameron argued.

The Director took out a chip and placed it front of Cameron. "This chip is used to record voting in the new voting machines. Can a Terminator hack it?"

Cameron scanned the chip. "Yes, a series 1000 and above and a series TX could hack this chip without difficulty."

"That is our concern. Florida is very close in the polls and a small hack could send the election one way or the other. You do realize the seriousness of this?"

Cameron placed the chip down. "I understand that your funding is dependent on who wins the US Congress and Presidency."

"Such a cynic. I want a fair election and if there is evidence that one of these voting machines has been hacked, the Justice Department is going to be all over my ass."

"The Terminators could attack in any county in Florida that has a voting machine. There is also a probability they may attack in New Mexico or New Hampshire," Cameron objected.

"I see you have been watching the news. That's true, but we think Florida is the main target. With 25 electoral votes, whoever wins there will most likely win the Presidency."

"I want a partner with me," Cameron requested.

"Take whoever you want," the Director allowed.

* * *

Cameron and John drove through Georgia and crossed the Florida border in a government issued FBI car; the two didn't speak the whole trip. Once they had reached Tallahassee Florida, the two set up base in a hotel room. Cameron and John each examined the various weapons that were in the Army bag.

For this kind of mission, Cameron decided not to bring rifles or other large weaponry that would cause panic among the human populations. Instead, she brought pistols, magazines, and small grenades. John and Cameron quietly loaded up the equipment becoming fully armed and then waited for any information from the FBI.

* * *

**November 7****th****, 2000 **

**7:00pm**

The TX was not registered to vote by virtue of not being human or an American citizen. She quickly rectified the problem by breaking into a random house, killing the owner, and taking his ID. Appearing as a young man in casual clothes, the TX got back into her car and drove to a polling station.

Once she got to nearest one in Tallahassee, she showed the poll workers her ID and then proceeded to vote at the machine. The machine gave her a list of ballot choices, among them were Governor George W Bush, Vice President Al Gore, Ralph Nader, and a half-dozen others. The TX activated her index finger and pointed it at the machine. Hidden in the poll booth, the poll workers could not see what she was doing. Nano-machines flooded into the system and attacked the computer core.

The TX then began receiving messages from her nano-machines telling her the voter count and who had voted. As she scrolled down the list, she found John and Sarah Connor. The TX froze for a moment and then withdrew her index finger from the machine.

The TX smiled at the poll workers and then left the polling station.

* * *

"We have its location. A chip was influenced in downtown Tallahassee, Florida. The Terminator took the bait," the FBI reported to her.

"Understood. Give me the location," Cameron ordered.

The FBI official gave Cameron the address. Cameron used her map of area to locate the address and found it nearby. "Drive," she ordered John.

As John sped down the streets, Cameron began scanning for the TX. The FBI reported to her a white sports car that was speeding in downtown. Cameron directed John as to where to drive in downtown.

* * *

The TX frowned as a cop began to pursue her. She stopped her car and got out of the vehicle. "Stay in your vehicle," the cop ordered with his gun raised.

The TX pointed at the police officer and fired her plasma cannon. The bluish plasma burst went through the officer and then blew up his patrol car behind him in a fiery explosion. The TX quickly reformed her arm and looked around for any witnesses.

John drove up to the scene causing the TX to take notice. Cameron exited her car and took out two pistols. The TX scanned Cameron and recognized her immediately. Cameron rapidly fired off her two pistols as if they were machine guns blasting holes in the TX's liquid skin. The TX lost her camouflage and returned to her default appearance.

Cameron dropped her spent pistols and took out two more pistols from her black jacket pockets. The TX fired a TASER weapon from her left arm at Cameron stunning her. The TX walked over to the stunned Cameron and placed her heel on her chest as if to crush her.

"Tell me where John Connor is and I will let you live," the TX told her.

Cameron pointed to the car where John was still waiting. The TX scanned the car and saw John in the passenger seat. "Oh," the TX realized.

The TX lifted her heel off Cameron and walked mechanically towards John. Cameron got into a kneeling position as she struggled to get to her feet. John saw the TX walking towards him with a smirk on her face. Taking a grenade, he threw it at her. John's aim was perfect, the grenade exploded next to the TX throwing liquid metal all over the ground.

John got out of the car and walked towards the TX as she began to collect her liquid metal components. With his fist he punched the TX to the face knocking it to the ground. John then slammed his foot on the TX's face burying it in the asphalt.

The TX kicked John away and then armed her plasma cannon. John took hold of the TX's right arm so that it misfired into the air. He then used his left hand to elbow the TX hard to the face. Cameron watched as John rapidly punched the TX like a boxer until she fell to the ground. Regaining her footing, Cameron simply stared as the TX was picked up and tossed onto the ground.

The TX quickly analyzed her attacker and detected a difference in the frame of her attacker to the human John. She could also see an energy field radiating from him; he was a Terminator. The TX glared at Cameron and then got back to her feet.

With her laser edged saw, the TX charged John and cut into his chest. The hologram of the T-900 fluctuated as she cut into it. John took hold of the TX's wrists pulling her saw away from him. The two struggled for dominance in wrist grips. The TX attempted to knee John to the abdomen, but John stopped the kick just in time. John then twisted the TX's arm so that her saw was pointing more towards her neck. The TX gave a look of fear as John was slowly over powering her. Finally, John forced the TX's saw into her neck causing sparks and liquid metal to fly.

John's hologram began to fluctuate revealing the metal Terminator underneath and then finally it collapsed on the TX. The TX screeched an inhuman scream and clutched her neck as if it were her jugular vein. She kicked the inactive John away and limped away to her car. A damaged Cameron could only watch as the TX escaped.

* * *

"We have ID'd the enemy," the FBI Director said pleased.

The face of the TX showed up on the computer screen. "She's hot," an FBI analyst commented.

"Run the face in to the FBI database," the FBI Director ordered. "Cameron: status."

"The T-900 prototype is powered down but is otherwise functional. I received a high level shock from the TX and will need repairs," Cameron reported.

"What is the status of the target?" the FBI Director asked.

"Target is retreating, the extend of its wounds are not clear at this point, but it has been damaged," Cameron said.

The FBI office cheered as Cameron reported that the TX had been damaged. "Polls have closed. Your mission is over. Return to base."

Cameron walked back to John and placed him in the trunk. She then drove off as police cars came to the scene to investigate.

* * *

"Thank you for voting," a poll worker said to the police officer after he had finished.

"No, thank you," Giff smirked at the poll worker and then left the polling station.

"Why are we here?" Weaver asked referring to Florida.

"This is where all the fun is at," Giff said with a mischievous grin.

Weaver touched Giff's hand and began transmitting information between them. "You didn't even search to see if John Connor was registered here," she accussed.

"Somethings are more important than John Connor," Giff told her.

* * *

Cameron placed the T-900 in a power station and then realized Dr. Albert wasn't present. "At home, Election Night," was posted on his office door.

Cameron shut the lab down and exited the building. She went over to her motorcyle, a gift from the FBI, and sped towards the Connor's house. Once she got there, the three were staring at the television screen. Cameron scanned the screen and realized it was CNN's election coverage.

"Anything interesting happen?" John asked.

"You nearly destroyed the TX," Cameron commented.

"Cool," John smiled.

"And Florida remains too close to call," the CNN anchor said in a grave voice.

"How many votes separate the candidates?" Cameron asked.

"About 500," Sarah said.

Derek took a sip of his beer as he pretended to care, he had never witnessed an election. The Connors were like a Monarchy in the Resistance and there were no elections. Cameron quickly read all the numbers on the television screen and realized how close the election was.

After a few more hours, the news networks were still uncertain as to who officially won the Presidency. Cameron stared at the picture of George W Bush, the predicted winner of the Presidency. "I guess he won," John said of Bush.

"It looks like it," Sarah said.

"Does it really matter?" Derek asked.

"Yes it matters. He could be the one that creates Skynet and causes the world to end," Sarah said.

"Vice President Al Gore supported the Skynet project in my time line," Cameron remarked.

"See, that's what I am talking about," Sarah said to Derek.

Cameron analyzed the situation and wondered why Skynet would want George W. Bush as President. She reminded herself that President Clinton would remain office for the next two and a half months.

* * *

The TX drove back to Los Angeles, she had stabilized the wound on her neck though she would need replacement parts. Some of the power cords that led from her fusion generators to her head were severed but enough remained to keep her functional. The TX turned on the radio and quickly realized that Governor George W. Bush was ahead in Florida.

The TX froze as she heard the news and then turned the radio off.


	85. The Song

Cameron examined the items on the table as Dr. Albert explained each one. Albert picked up a circular object with a 2 inch diameter and showed it to Cameron. "This device will create a biological field around you. When you go through metal detectors they will not alarm."

"Will the field cover metallic objects I am carrying?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, plan to hijack an airplane?" Albert joked.

"Not today," Cameron replied.

"That reminds me. I sent a report to the FBI on that. An airliner has more explosive power with all that fuel than a missile."

"I read the report. Your analysis is flawless."

"I appreciate your support," Albert smiled as he picked up a normal suitcase and placed it through an X-ray machine.

"This X-ray machine is typical in most airports for screening purposes. What do you see?" Albert asked her.

"I see clothes, a notebook, and books," Cameron reported.

Albert took the suitcase out of the X-ray machine and placed it before Cameron. "Open it."

Cameron unlocked the suitcase and scanned the items inside. Pistols, ammunition, grenades, and object that looked like a bomb was packed inside. "How?" Cameron asked.

"There is a device inside the suitcase that creates a false X-ray reading," Albert told her.

"Very ingenious," Cameron allowed.

Albert looked over the T-900. There were some dents and a scar across its chest. "I am going to need to replace the chest shielding," Albert said as he touched the scar.

"It performed better than I expected," Cameron complimented.

"I saw the video. Despite its smaller size, it still performs at the level of a normal T-900. Still, I do not believe the chest plating will be able to stop a plasma burst at short-range," Albert noted.

"You will need to develop a fusion power supply. The batteries installed will not last long in combat," Cameron said.

"That won't be easy."

"I will assist you."

* * *

"Tell me the election wasn't a total fuck up," the Director requested of his staff.

"Turnout was higher," a female analyst noted.

"Good, that works," the Director allowed.

"We're reporting voting irregularities all over the state of Florida and in a number of other states. Just thought you should know," another analyst said.

"Do we have an ID on that female Terminator?" the Director asked.

"No ID so far. Its possible she isn't in our database or that her face continually changes."

"What did we uncover about her abilities?"

"According to Dr. Albert and Miss Philips, the TX has several weapons from the future on board; one of which is the plasma cannon. The TX's right arm is able to reshape itself mechanically into a cannon and fire blasts of pure energy. The energy source for this weapon is from the fusion generators located in the chest of the TX," the female analyst reported.

The Director watched the large television screen as the plasma cannon was detailed. "The heat that radiates from the plasma burst will melt any kind of metal. We estimate that this weapon could puncture through a highly armored tank."

"Prepare a brief for the President," the Director ordered his team.

* * *

Cameron walked through the New York airport with her suitcase. It had been the first time she had been able to fly without being harassed by security guards. Her target this time was a simple one: the apprehension or disappearance of a suspected crime boss in New York.

Cameron had little concern when it came to the mafia, but she was granted more funds for Albert's research if she was successful. She also held little concern that the FBI Director was using her as his own tool and not allowing any other federal agencies to know about her.

Cameron made an order for a rental car and then soon drove out of the airport parking lot towards Manhattan. By evening she had spotted the crime boss enter a rich club. Cameron went through the back door where the singers changing rooms were. The two singers were too occupied with their appearance in the mirror to notice her walk in.

Cameron grabbed the first one, a blond, by the head and slammed it on the desk knocking her out. Cameron scanned the woman as she fell to the ground. Cameron knelt down and checked for vital signs. "Nothing personal," she said.

The second woman, a brunette, cried out as she saw Cameron and the blond singer. "Calm down, she's going to be okay. Can you call for an ambulance?" Cameron asked her calmly.

The woman nodded and walked over to the phone. Cameron smacked her to the back of head before she could dial. Satisfied that both women were knocked out, Cameron dragged both women into a closet. The manager came into the changing room and spotted Cameron locking the closet.

"You're not ready to go?" he asked her stunned.

"Ready for what?" Cameron asked.

"The show. Get ready now!" the manager told her and then ran off.

Cameron considered her black leather jacket and pants. Opening another closet, Cameron scanned the various dresses and picked a black one out.

* * *

"I'm looking forward to the next singer," the crime boss told the manager.

"You'll be in for a treat tonight sir," the managed promised.

Cameron entered the stage with her black dress and scanned the occupants of the club. She spotted the crime boss instantly and the associates that were with him. Cameron nodded to the pianist and then took the microphone.

SILENT NIGHT LYRICS….ITALIAN TRANSLATE…..BEGIN VOICE TRANSLATION…

"Astro del ciel, Pargol divin, mite Agnello Redentor.

Tu che i Vati da lungi sognar, Tu che angeliche voci nunziar, luce dona alle genti pace infondi nei cuor.

luce dona alle genti, pace infondi nei cuor.

Astro del ciel, Pargol divin, mite Agnello Redentor.

Tu di stirpe regale decor, Tu virgineo, mistico fior, luce dona alle genti, pace infondi nei cuor.

luce dona alle genti, pace infondi nei cuor.

Astro del ciel, Pargol divin, mite Agnello Redentor.

Tu disceso a scontare l'error, Tu sol nato a parlare d'amor, luce dona alle menti, pace infondi nei cuor.

luce dona alle genti, pace infondi nei cuor."

As Cameron sang the show she progressively moved towards the center of the club and then moved strategically towards the crime boss. The crime boss was impressed by her voice and perfect Italian accent. After she had finished her song, the crime boss clapped along with his associates. Cameron bowed before the club members and went back to the stage. The pianist nodded at her as she came back to the stage.

The crime boss called the manager over to his table. "How can I help you sir?" he asked timidly.

"Have the lovely young woman come to my table."

"Very good sir," the manager said and then hurried off.

Cameron double checked on her closet to see if the women were still silently locked in. The manager entered the changing room and spotted her. "There is a customer that wants your attention," he told her.

"I will be right there," Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron smiled as she drank her third champagne glass. The crime boss and his associates greatly enjoyed her company. Cameron was all smiles as she detailed her non-existent singing career.

"I know a guy who could set something up for you," the crime boss told her.

"Really, I would love to record a CD some day," Cameron gushed.

"With your voice it will be a reality. You won't have to sing here again."

Cameron mocked a frown. "But I won't be able to sing for you then."

"You can sing at my private residence any time," the crime boss suggested. "In fact I am going to be attending a wedding in a few days. I would like you to sing for this wedding," the crime boss offered.

"I would be happy too," Cameron agreed.

Cameron, the crime boss, and his associates clinked their glasses and drank down their glasses. "You sure can hold your own," the crime boss chuckled.

"I have had a lot of practice," Cameron blushed.

Cameron's electrical sensors in her cheeks began to trigger stimuli to her cheeks and tear ducts. Her cheeks became slightly red and her eyes became blood shot and watery. Cameron also accessed an intoxicated translator that would change her normal way of speaking into drunken sentences.

After a few more rounds of drinks, Cameron's program was a success in convincing the Italian men that she was intoxicated. "Michael here will give you a ride home," the crime boss told Cameron.

Cameron eyed Michael drunkenly; he was in his mid-twenties and had not drank anything during the evening. "Sure," she slurred her words.

"Then its settled!" the crime boss said cheerfully.

* * *

Michael drove Cameron to her hotel and led her to her room. Cameron walked drunkenly to her hotel room as if her blood alcohol level were .15. "My card is in my bag," she told Michael.

He lowered her bag and waited as Cameron pretended to search for her hotel card. She eventually found it and then opened the door. Cameron then turned to Michael. "Thank you," she told him with a flirting tone.

"Just my job," he replied.

Cameron walked into her room leaving the door open and set her bags on the bed. "It's hot in here," she noted and opened the window.

Michael looked down the hallway and then went inside. Cameron didn't seem to notice as Michael closed the door behind him. "Come on in," Cameron told him as she continued her act.

"I can't stay for long," Michael admitted as Cameron changed into a nightgown.

"Why not?" she teased.

Michael smiled as he saw her. Cameron fell on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I could stay for a little longer," Michael allowed.

Cameron stared up the ceiling as if in a drunken haze. Michael suddenly came on top of her and pinned her arms down. Cameron's bloodshot eyes quickly went back to normal and her expression became her usual seriousness. Cameron kicked him to the gut stunning him. Cameron then pulled Michael off the bed by his collar and began dragging him towards the window.

Michael struggled with Cameron in vain as she dragged him halfway outside the window. "I want names, addresses, phone numbers, and physical descriptions of drug suppliers," Cameron ordered in a very sober tone.

"I don't know. I am just a driver," Michael pleaded.

"Then you are useless to me," Cameron replied and pulled him more over the ledge. "Okay, I know some things," Michael confessed.

Cameron recorded everything Michael had said as he spoke. The FBI watched through Cameron's eyes as she interrogated the driver. "Good, we got what we wanted. Now let him go," the FBI told her.

"Negative. He has seen my face and will report me to his group," Cameron told them.

"Are you suggesting we kill this guy?" the Director questioned.

"There are consequences for selecting me," Cameron said and then tossed Michael out the window.

The FBI watched quietly as they saw Michael fall several stories and then smack the pavement. "Damn it," the Director cursed.

Cameron withdrew from the window and changed into her normal clothes. She proceeded to check out without incident and left the hotel with her bags. Cameron wasn't likely to be caught for her act or any other acts she had committed since coming to this time. She was biologically engineered not to have finger tips, but even if she was confronted she could simply accuse Michael of trying to rape her. In any case, Cameron felt no remorse and moved on with the rest of her mission.

* * *

Cameron attended the wedding in a white dress she bought using her FBI debit card. It was a rare sunny day which was fortunate for the bridge and groom. Cameron was scheduled to do a singing gig. When it was time for her to sing, Cameron sung several Italian songs perfectly. The crime boss brought Cameron over to his table where the bride and groom were sitting.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" the crime boss asked.

"My mother was born in Italy and taught me how to sing," Cameron lied.

"It is very important to remember one's roots. It's the only way to preserve the culture."

"Or to advance it," Cameron suggested.

"Exactly!" the crime boss agreed.

An associate came over to the crime boss and whispered in his ear. "We think we might have a rat among us."

Cameron was able to hear the associate with her more advance hearing, but gave no reaction. The crime boss turned to Cameron. "Can you play the piano?"

"I am proficient in it," Cameron answered.

"Good, could you play for us inside the house. I have just bought a piano and I would like to hear you play it."

"Lead the way," Cameron gestured as the two stood up and walked towards the house.


	86. The Face

The FBI Director watched as Cameron was led into the house. It was a rather large mansion with a considerable backyard where the wedding reception was taking place. Once inside the house, Cameron scanned the rooms. The crime boss led her into a living room.

"What did you want to show me?" Cameron asked innocently.

Bodyguards appeared at the entrance and exits of the living room. A few more entered the room circling Cameron. The crime boss took a seat at the dinning table and considered Cameron for a moment. "I think you are a rat sent by the FBI," he suspected.

"What makes you think that?" Cameron asked.

"We have had years of experience in this business. You just show up at the club. I discovered that you were never an employee of that club and no club in area ever hired you to sing," the crime boss said.

"My escort will show you the door," the crime boss said referring to his team of bodyguards.

* * *

The FBI Director was given a scan of all the individuals in the room. "We have been trying to bust these guys for years," he told his crew.

"What should we have her do?" an agent asked.

"Let's have her do what she was made to do. Cameron: terminate them."

* * *

Cameron looked over the dozen member team all armed with pistols. "If you value the lives of your men, you will come with me quietly," Cameron told the crime boss.

"Get her out of here," the crime boss said dismissively.

Cameron eyed the armed bodyguards and then picked one who already had his pistol out. Cameron charged the bodyguard snatching his pistol. The other bodyguards immediately opened fire while the crime boss hid underneath the table.

* * *

Cameron blasted the last bodyguard in the head and then walked over to the crime boss. Her white dress was stained with blood and there were several bullet holes to her cheek and neck. Cameron split the dinning table in half revealing the crime boss underneath.

The crime boss stared at her in horror as her wounds healed recovering her metal skull underneath. Cameron grabbed the crime boss with her bloody arm and forced him up against the wall. "I have read the crime file on you. You hurt people," Cameron accused.

"You're just like me," the crime boss spat.

"No, I'm worse," Cameron replied and then snapped the crime boss' neck.

Cameron scanned the bloody room filled with bodies, all targets had been terminated. The FBI agents watched the television screen in stunned silence. "Excellent job Cameron. Are you damaged?" the FBI Director asked.

Cameron's mind detailed her organic wounds as they were healing. "My wounds are healing, but I will need a change of clothes," Cameron said and then looked around at the bodies.

Her eyes scanned each of the bodies and found a suitable match. "What shall I do with the bodies?" Cameron asked.

"Burn the house down. That should cover this up," the FBI Director suggested.

"Understood."

Cameron was dressed in her typical casual clothes and black leather jacket as she watched the crime boss' house burn to the ground. The wedding guests had fled as soon as they heard the gun shots. Cameron entered her rental car and sped off down the road.

* * *

The FBI gave Cameron a list of names and addresses for additional terminations. Cameron downloaded the files from the FBI and navigated a path towards the nearest target. As she drove, she received a phone call from John.

"What is it?" Cameron asked. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just you've been gone a lot," John said.

"I have work to do," Cameron explained.

"What kind of work?" John asked curiously.

"I am targeting suspected mafia members for termination," Cameron said bluntly.

"Suspected? You mean, they haven't been convicted or even arrested yet?"

"The FBI has detailed files of their activities. There is no doubt they are guilty."

"You just can't go around killing people. There is a judicial process. People are assumed innocent until convicted," John protested.

"The same judicial system that sent your mother to Pescadero; the same judicial system that has been hunting you since Cyberdyne Lab was destroyed," Cameron pointed out.

There was a pause on the phone. "I know it isn't perfect but I am asking you not to do this," John requested.

"If I terminate these men it will save lives," Cameron argued.

"People can change. No fate but what we make for ourselves remember. Or was I full of shit when I told you that?"

Cameron hesitated to respond and nearly swerved into a different lane before becoming focused again. "It will fund my research. Research that may save your world from Skynet."

"But don't you see? You're becoming just like Skynet. You're killing people to advance technological progress."

"I will be home soon," Cameron said finally ending the call.

* * *

It was night by the time Cameron reached her target. It was a normal looking apartment in the suburbs of New York. Cameron had a loaded pistol in her hand as she approached the door. Cameron used her foot to knock the door down and then hesitated. Cameron stared at the door for a few seconds and then lowered her foot. Cameron placed her pistol back into her pocket and walked away back to her car.

"The terminations have been cancelled," Cameron told the FBI

"Why?" the Director asked confused.

"I have received orders from a higher source."

"What source?"

"John Connor."

* * *

John gave the FBI Director a bored expression. "Did you order Cameron not to do her mission?" he asked.

"I didn't order her to do anything. I told her I disagreed with her terminating a dozen people," John said defensively.

"Those men are dangerous, they kill people John. By taking them out we're saving lives. What you say influences Cameron," the Director said with a frustrated tone.

"You can't just ask her to kill whoever you want," John objected.

"We are at war with organized crime. You understand war don't you. You've experienced it your whole life."

"Yes, but this is a little different. You have to give people a fair trial," John argued.

The Director glared at John. "I can revoke this deal we have with your family at any time," he threatened.

"And then you will be the target," John gritted his teeth.

The Director and John stared daggers at each other for a few seconds until the door opened. A deputy FBI agent and Cameron entered the room. Cameron scanned John's face which quickly softened, Cameron then turned to the Director who had regained his composure.

"What is it?" the Director asked.

"We have a lead on that espionage case. Cameron is able to identify a person's voice. She could identify the voice on the tape," the agent said.

The agent then placed the tape recorder on the table. The Director looked at his deputy annoyed as she played the tape in front of John. Cameron listened to the tape and recorded the voice in her mind. "Show me voice samples of all of your agents," Cameron requested.

* * *

Cameron put on headphones and listened to the voices of FBI agents and then finally found a match. "I have a match," she announced.

"Who is it?" the Director asked.

"The voice belongs to Robert Hanssen," Cameron said.

"How sure are you?" the Director questioned.

"It's a positive match," Cameron confirmed.

"Run this by our people working the case," the Director ordered. He then turned to Cameron. "Thank you. We needed this."

* * *

That night, Cameron accessed the FBI computers and looked for all files related to the Connors. Locating them in classified folders, Cameron easily outmaneuvered the security system and began deleting all files. She also found a file on herself which she also deleted. Cameron then located files on FBI information pertaining to the terminator infiltrators.

The files stated that the FBI settled with the Cyberdyne corporation by granting them pieces of the Terminator discovered in their factory in 1984. The Cyberdyne corporation had threatened to sue and make public their discovery if the FBI didn't relent. The FBI agreed as long as one of their agents worked at the Cyberdyne Lab.

Cameron then scanned for events related to 1994. The FBI identified the T-800 Model 101 series as the cop killer in 1984 and commenced a manhunt for him along with the recently escaped Sarah Connor and presumed kidnapped John Connor. Cameron stared at a 10 year old John for a few seconds and continued to read on. The FBI appeared after the LAPD had been soundly defeated by the T-800 Model 101.

The damage to the LAPD had been extensive. A dozen officers had been injured with one casualty a helicopter pilot. The LAPD had lost a stolen helicopter and a SWAT truck. Several police cars had been destroyed by gun fire. Several officers had to be treated for bullet wounds to the lower extremities and gas inhalation. The FBI were also at the scene of the steel mill investigating the destruction of a liquid nitrogen truck. The FBI had managed to recover some blood samples left behind by the T-800 Model 101.

Cameron investigated further and discovered the blood sample left behind at the scene had a partial match to Chief Master Sergeant William Candy who was currently located near an air force base in Alabama. Cameron cracked more into the database and discovered the location of Sgt Candy's deleted all files related to the Terminator and then logged off.

* * *

Dr. Serena Kogan approached Chief Master Sgt William Candy's apartment and knocked on the door. The Sgt opened the door and looked down at the shorter scientist. "How can I help you miss?" Sgt Candy asked in a thick southern accent.

"I have need of you at Cyber Research Systems in California. We want to use your face and body for a project we are working on."

"My face?" the Sgt wondered.

"Yes, you did win that muscle building competition the air force put on," Dr. Kogan reminded him.

"I guess I did," the Sgt smiled as he recalled the memory. "I would like to help but I am on leave."

"I can make it worth your while," Dr. Kogan promised.

* * *

The next day, Cameron drove up to Sgt William Candy's apartment and busted the door down. Armed with her pistol, Cameron searched the residence and scanned every room of the house. Finding nothing, she exited the apartment and saw that his parking space was empty.

* * *

Chief Master Sgt Candy and Dr. Kogan entered the Cyber Research Systems Laboratory. The Sgt instantly stood at attention to Lt. Gen. Brewster upon seeing him. "So, this is Sgt William Candy. Welcome aboard."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Sgt Candy said shaking the general's hand.

"Carry on," the general nodded to Dr. Kogan.

"Every part of your body will be scanned into a computer. We're going to have you do various exercises and place sensors on your body," Dr. Kogan explained.

"What is this all for?" Sgt Candy asked.

"We're creating a super soldier. One that won't die or become wounded in action. We're going to create an artificial soldier," Dr. Kogan explained.

"Amazing, this could save thousands of American lives," Sgt Candy expressed.

"Exactly, and every artificial soldier will look exactly like you."

* * *

The TX approached Sgt Candy but made no emotional connection to the human that would become her predecessor "This is the general's special assistant. She will be supervising mechanical side of our work. I work on the biological side," Dr. Kogan introduced.

"My name is Angel," the TX shook hands with the Sgt.

"Chief Master Sgt William Candy."

The TX scanned Sgt William Candy and then walked with the two to the filming area. Dr. Kogan led Sgt Candy over to a treadmill "We're going to put you on a 7 minute mile. We don't want to over exert yourself," Dr. Kogan told the Sgt.

The Sgt nodded and was then hooked up to some sensors. "Here is your script," Dr. Kogan gave the Sgt. Candy looked over the few sentences of dialogue and then began running on the treadmill.

"Should we shoot now?" the filmer asked.

"Wait for him to get a little sweaty," Dr. Kogan ordered.

After a few minutes, Dr. Kogan signaled the filmer to start. Sgt Candy turned off the treadmill and addressed the camera. "Hi, I'm Chief Master Sergeant William Candy. I was honored to be selected by CRS in the ongoing effort to save American lives."

"And cut," Dr. Kogan directed.


	87. The Attack

**September 11, 2001 **

John and Cameron watched transfixed to the TV as the news reports came in that the World Trade Center had been hit by two jetliners. John simply stared in disbelief as he saw smoke rise from the two towers. Cameron busied herself on a laptop using a wireless connection to quickly scan the news. She would occasionally look up and quickly read the news scrolling at the bottom of the television screen.

"Can you believe it?" John asked stunned.

"This building has been hit before," Cameron said without emotion.

"When?" John wondered.

"It was in 1993," she recalled.

John shook his head. "Nothing like this," he muttered.

"This is quite unprecedented," Cameron agreed.

"What do you think this will mean for the future?" John asked.

"The most likely course of action will be war," she replied.

* * *

**Fort Campbell, Kentucky**

Sarah and Derek eyed the television along with a number of other 101st Airborne soldiers. Since joining the US Army in 2000 Sarah and Derek had completed basic, AIT, and air assault school. The two of them graduated with distinguish from Basic and AIT and were now E-3 privates. Derek considered this a bitter pill to shallow since he had been a Staff Sergeant while in the resistance. No one knew of their past except those in high authority. Not even their commanding captain knew of their previous military experience.

Sarah watched the two towers fall with a sense of dread. She had always thought that the world would end by a super computer with nuclear missiles. Now, these terrorists who lived in caves had managed to strike the United States. If terrorists could create this much destruction then how much more could a terminator do?

"Better pack your bags we're going to Afghanistan," a bitter sounding Sergeant told the group.

Sarah and Derek came home to see John still locked on the TV. Reports were coming in that a jetliner had slammed into the Pentagon and that another one had crashed in Pennsylvania. The nation was on high alert downing every plane.

Cameron seemed disinterested in the news after quickly absorbing all the updates as they came in. She had finished making dinner after studying new recipes. "John, we should talk," Sarah sighed.

The four of them gathered around the table for a serious talk. "It is likely they're going to send us to Afghanistan," Sarah said.

John simply stared at her. "No," he rejected.

"We won't have a choice. If we go AWOL we will be on the run again," Sarah said.

"We have done it before," John pointed out.

"No more running John. You have Cameron to protect you as well as the FBI. And these men will need us," Sarah said.

"I don't like it either, but I realize that I have been transfixed on only one enemy. My whole life Skynet was our only enemy. But this is a new reality, and people are just as likely to die from terrorism as a terminator," Derek added.

John didn't look convinced. "This war will distract us from finding Skynet and destroying it."

"The war could change how the United States allocates its military resources. In our timeline, Skynet was created during years of peace during the previous administration," Cameron speculated.

"How long will you be gone?" John asked finally.

"It could be a year, maybe fifteen months," Sarah answered.

"This war will not be over soon. By the time John is eighteen he will have an opportunity to join," Cameron suggested.

"That's crazy. You're suggesting I be in a war zone?" John rebuked.

"You are John Connor. You will not become a general by staying home," Cameron said.

* * *

**Washington DC, White House**

The President was immediately given briefs on the terrorist attack while also updated on the classified Terminator threat. "You're sure there isn't a link between these two?" the skeptical President asked the FBI director.

"We are very certain Mr. President," the FBI director said confidently.

"We have been paying so much attention to these _Terminators _that we got blindsided by this," the President said irritably.

"They still pose a serious threat Mr. President," the FBI director insisted.

"I understand that but I have this to deal with now. We're going to war gentlemen. It's going to happen," the President promised.

The FBI director and his assistant gave each other looks uncertain whether they should share additional information. "Mr. President, we feel we should share with you classified information on Skynet."

* * *

**Classified United States Air Force Base, Southern California**

"I can't believe this shit!" Lt. Gen. Brewster yelled at his staff officer. "We have spent billions on this technology and now they want to shut us down?" he continued outraged.

"I completely agree with you Sir, but with the terrorist attack funding is going to other departments," his staff officer said.

"This was supposed to be my life's work," Brewster lamented.

"If it is any consolation Sir, they're using our Hunter Killer model as a framework for a new prototype drone called the Predator."

The General sighed. "Continue working on all projects until all the funds are used up and then prepare to ship it for storage," he ordered.

The TX entered the room dressed in an Air Force officer's uniform. "Major, you have a few months to develop Skynet before we get shut down," Brewster told her.

"I don't think that's reasonably possible," the staff officer said.

The TX rapidly calculated the possibilities. "I will not rest until it is completed," she promised.

* * *

James Ellison was summoned to the FBI office for a new assignment. After his interrogation by the highest levels of government security he was let go, but closely monitored. His phones were tapped and he was followed from time to time.

"Welcome back to the Bureau," the FBI director welcomed back.

"I was told this meeting wasn't optional," James grumbled.

"We want you to be the legal guardian of John Connor. He is currently at Fort Campbell, Kentucky. His mother and uncle will be deploying soon to Afghanistan and we want to keep a watch on him while they are gone," the FBI director said.

"So, I am supposed to be a babysitter now," James said disappointed.

"More than that. The _Terminator _is with him and we want to keep a close eye on her," the FBI director continued.

James wasn't so sure he wanted to be around a Terminator 24/7 in the same house. "You want me to spy on them?" he clarified.

"Yes," the FBI director answered bluntly. "We already have the computers, phones, and the walls bugged but we need someone on the ground. We know that the Terminator is likely to know where these bugs are and thus avoid them."

"I don't suppose I have a choice," James said.

"Not really," the FBI director replied.

* * *

Cameron would frequently visit Albert's lab, which was now stationed on base. Whenever she would walk around base, some kind of military presence would be watching her. She knew where they were most of the time.

Albert's lab was in a basement bunker well protected from an attack. Cameron entered the building and went down the stairs to the basement level. She went through the metal detector without it beeping as it usually would. Albert had given her an organic shield that would fool most metal detectors.

"Greetings. I have fixed the transmitter," he said happily.

Cameron eyed the T-900 prototype that was left standing in the lab. Additional modifications had been made to the unit since the last time it had fought against the TX. "Excellent. I must transmit a message to Connor," Cameron said with her usual urgency.

Albert powered the machine for use. Cameron stepped on a hologram platform and waited for the other side to receive the incoming call. When it did Cameron addressed the person in the future. "I am Chief Warrant Officer Level Five Cameron Philips. Identify yourself," she said.

There was a pause from the other side. "This is General Sean Connor," the hologram said.

Cameron scanned the image of Sean Connor. When she had left to go to the past he had been a few years younger, but war had aged him quickly. He looked so similar to his father except for his green eyes. "Sir, John Connor is alive and safe on a military installation called Fort Campbell, Kentucky. The US intelligent services are aware of the existence of Skynet and the Terminator units," Cameron reported.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time. What is the status of Skynet?" Sean asked.

"Skynet has not been located at this time. I have something else to report. A terrorist attack has destroyed the World Trade Center and damaged the Pentagon. The US military priority is the eradication of these terrorists in the Afghanistan/Pakistan region," Cameron reported.

"This adds a new variable for us to consider. We are still at war with Asianet and it is currently a stalemate. We have been able to keep them from invading San Francisco harbor but just barely," Sean said.

"What is the status of your other mission?" Sean asked.

"He is still too young," Cameron said.

"I have trust and confidence in you Chief," Sean said.

"Thank you Sir," Cameron replied and then ended the transmission.

Cameron then turned to Albert. "We must continue our work on the time matrix. I will secure the future of both timelines."

* * *

James took a deep breath as he knocked on the Connor residence, a townhouse on base. Cameron opened the door as usual to ensure the visitor wasn't a threat. She stared at James wondering what his purpose was.

"Is Sarah Connor here? I have something important to say," he said.

"Come in," Cameron allowed.

She then escorted James to the dining room. John came down the stairs for a snack and noticed James at the table. "What's going on?" he asked disturbed.

"Get your mother. We will soon be having a family meeting," Cameron told him.

Once the five of them were at the table, James told them his assignment to be the legal guardian of John while Sarah and Derek were on deployment. John was not particularly thrilled with the idea of an FBI agent hanging around the house for the next year. Cameron showed no emotion and Derek didn't seem to care.

"You must have been picked for a reason. What does the FBI want with John?" Sarah asked.

"The FBI wants to keep tabs on John but even more so Cameron. They know that Cameron will only take orders from John, and they don't know what she will do if anything were to ever happen to him," he said.

"Well, make sure he goes to school and doesn't get into trouble," Sarah said accepting the situation.

"Shouldn't be too hard," James smiled wearily.

* * *

Soon after James' visit, Cameron went down to the lab to visit Albert. "Back so soon?" he joked.

"There is a new variable," Cameron said and then looked over the T-900 model. "Initiate program James Ellison," she ordered.

The T-900 was activated and immediately created a hologram around itself. Cameron was now face to face with James Ellison.


	88. The Revision

**Year: 2046**

**Moscow, Russia**

Resistance fighters under General Sean Connor infiltrated an AsiaNet headquarters in the ruins of Moscow. Numerous recon missions to Europe and Russia were necessary for this mission to go forward. Sean Connor led the mission personally alongside a crew of human resistance fighters and converted Terminators.

The headquarters stood in the middle of Red Square; the city of Moscow was barely recognizable. The United States military under the control of Skynet had hit Moscow with several nuclear warheads destroying the main city and all of its suburbs. The Russian Federation retaliated by hitting all of the major cities in the United States. Sean Connors didn't notice much of a difference between the ruins of Los Angeles to that Russia other than the temperature.

"I insist that your presence isn't necessary Sir," a loyal Staff Sergeant told him.

"I know but the men won't trust the Terminators without me," Sean Connor told him.

A T-800 turned to Sean Connor. "The nuclear power station has been successfully sabotaged," he reported.

"We only have a few moments before the backup systems turn on," Sean reminded his squads. "Let's move," he ordered.

The squads took cover positions at the entrance of the headquarters. The base's towers were not moving. The building was several stories tall, thickly armored, and filled with towers and turrets. "Go Slick," Sean ordered.

The resistance fighter came up to the building without a weapon and examined the door with his hands. He then morphed into a chrome humanoid and then liquefied underneath the door cracks. He slowly but surely oozed his way onto the other side and reformed himself. He then quickly turned towards the door's circuits and using his own inner power forced the doors open. The squad immediately went inside and started clearing each room.

AsiaNet Terminators with their independent power source confronted the squads. They immediately fired on the AsiaNet but the bullets merely hit their shields. A grenade blast knocked one of them back but then it continued on its path. Finally the squad launched an EMP device onto the AsiaNet.

"Clear," Sean called out. The Terminators in his squad immediately went inactive.

The EMP causes the AsiaNet shield to go down and shut them down briefly. The Squad fired everything it had at the AsiaNets disabling them. The Terminators then reactivated and followed with the squad down the halls. Slick picked up the EMP device and put it inside his chest to recharge it.

More AsiaNets rushed down the hallways to surround them. The Terminators then engaged the AsiaNets while the human squads continued to their destination. The power then went back on and immediately gas was pushed through the ventilation systems.

"Gas gas!" a squad leader motioned with his hands.

The human squad immediately put on their gas masks and continued towards the control center. Once they had arrived Sean accessed the computer with Slick still with him. "Access the CPU and absorb all the information," he ordered.

Slick turned his hand into a blade and slashed into the computer towers. Accessing the CPU he ripped it out and placed it inside his hand. He immediately started to process the information on a molecular level. "Processing….done," Slick reported.

"Work on the others," Sean ordered.

The human squad did security while Slick continued his work. Each of them was a little nervous guarding the T-1000. The Terminator could easily kill all of them without difficulty. One Sergeant had a liquid nitrogen bomb just in case while another carried a TASER attached to his rifle.

With the power back on the attack drones similar in design to the T-1 rolled down the hallways. The human squad fired on these drones disabling them as they came down the hallway, but more were to follow. "Hurry it up," Sean shouted at Slick.

"I am working at maximum efficiency," he replied unconcerned.

A few squad members were injured from the drone gun fire even as Slick took out more chips. "We need to withdraw Sir," his Staff Sergeant advised.

"Alright, let's move out of here," Sean agreed. "Slick, we're moving out."

The human squad moved towards the exit following Slick's directions. He was placed in the middle of the squad to protect him from anti-T-1000 fire. The drones fired TASER cables at the squad with one of them hitting a human shielding the T-1000. He went into a muscle spasm and stopped moving. Explosions ripped through the building as defeated T-850s self-destructed with their power cells.

"I have disabled the turrets," Slick reported.

"Evacuate the building," Sean ordered trusting Slick.

The squad exited the building and ran across the ruins towards the pick-up point. AsiaNet versions of aerial Hunter Killers circled the building and then discovered the slow moving squad. They locked onto the squad and started showering the area with plasma fire. They were faster and more aerodynamic than the Skynet Hunter Killers. Two MIG fighters suddenly blasted the Hunter Killers with missiles forcing them down to the ground.

"Get to the chopper!" the last remaining T-800 said as the helicopter landed.

"I hope that was worth it," Sean said to Slick as the helicopter took off.

* * *

**London, UK**

Sean and his forces retreated across Europe to the stronghold in the ruins of London. Slick entered Sean's office in the Cold War bunkers below ground. "I have processed all the information. I am prepared to give you my briefing," he said.

"Tell me the most important things first," Sean requested. He was alone in his office without a bodyguard as a sign of trust to the T-1000.

"AsiaNet has plans to send a unit back in time to interfere with the timeline," Slick began.

"They want to kill my father?" Sean guessed.

"You are not the target. A man by the name of Stan Morski," Slick said.

Sean shook his head not remembering the significance of the name. "He is your grandfather," Slick said.

"My grandfather is Kyle Reese," Sean corrected.

"In the alternate timeline your father created, but not in this timeline," Slick replied.

"That's right," Sean said scratching his head. "Your grandfather in this timeline is unknown though it has been speculated he died before the war," Slick said.

"What's the point? Even if they kill this Morski it won't affect this timeline or the alternate timeline," Sean asked.

"True, but AsiaNet believes they can create a third timeline which will give them a better position. If they are successful in killing this man they will have prevented the birth of John Connor in this timeline allowing for a Skynet/AsiaNet victory," Slick explained.

"Let them waste a unit trying to change another timeline," Sean said unconcerned.

"You taught me the value of human life. Is it only valuable in this timeline?" Slick asked.

Sean simply stared. "There are an infinite collection of timelines. Even if we wanted to we don't have the power to send another person back."

"Not in this time," Slick reminded him.

"You're suggesting we use Chief Philips to complete this mission?" Sean asked.

"It is an option," Slick said.

"What are the time coordinates and what are they sending back?" Sean questioned.

Slick typed the coordinates which amounted to a complicated code. "They have already sent an AsiaNet Terminator to 1939 in Germany. The target is Stan Morsky's grandfather who lived in Poland during the Second World War."

"How will they find him without an address?" Sean asked.

"The Germans were known for keeping lists of names in occupied Poland," Slick reminded him.

"Prepare a time transmission," Sean ordered resolved.

* * *

Cameron was busy working with Albert in the lab when a time transmission came in. Cameron put on her headset and listened to the transmission. Sean briefed her on the mission and answered her follow up questions.

"We don't have much time," Cameron commented after the briefing was done.

"Do you accept the mission Chief?" Sean asked.

"We must contain AsiaNet no matter what timeline it is. I do accept Sir," Cameron replied.

"Who will protect John?" Sean asked.

"He is currently being guarded by FBI agent James Ellison and the US Army," Cameron said.

"There is a possibility you will not be able to return back to this timeline," Sean said.

"I accept the risk," Cameron said.

Once the transmission was finished, Cameron turned to Albert. "We must construct the time matrix sooner than projected."

"Creating the device is the easy part. Getting the power is the hard part," Albert said.

"What if we used all the power that is used on this base?" Cameron asked.

"That could work," Albert smirked.

Cameron then turned to the T-900 and activated it. She placed one of her chips inside the Terminator and activated its hologram to look like John Connor. "I was going to replace James Ellison with this model, but this may prove less complicated," she said.

"You intend to bring John into the past too?" Albert asked surprised.

"He goes where I go," she replied.

* * *

Cameron waited for Sarah and Derek to leave before approaching John. "I need you to come with me," she said as he was watching a football game.

"Where?" he wondered.

"A European nation named Poland," she said vaguely.

"Why there?" John asked still distracted.

"We have to protect the existence of your great grandfather in another timeline," she said as if it were nothing.

John gave her a blank stare and then turned off the TV. "Say again?" he asked.

"AsiaNet is targeting your great grandfather in another timeline in the Second World War," she said.

"You mean the grandfather of Kyle Reese?" John asked confused.

"In the original timeline you were fathered by Stan Morski. That man's grandfather is being targeted for termination," Cameron revealed.

"I don't recall my mom ever talking about that," John said.

"The events from the first Terminator may have disrupted the timeline. They may have never met," Cameron speculated.

"So, why do we have to go?" John asked.

"We must preserve the timelines from interference by the future," Cameron said.

"Aren't we doing the same by even being there?" John argued.

"The AsiaNet unit has the potential to give the Germans advance weaponry so that they win the war," Cameron said.

"Okay, Nazi Germany winning is bad in any timeline. Sign me up. When are we going?" John asked.

"As soon as I have the time matrix completed. While we're gone, my T-900 will be your replacement," Cameron said.

"Who's replacing you?" John asked.

"No one cares where I am," Cameron said flatly.

"So, if we're going back in time and coming back shouldn't we be back instantly?" John wondered.

"No, the two timelines travel through time on parallel paths. If we stay in this timeline for a month a month will have passed by in our timeline," Cameron explained.

"You know what, as long as you understand it I'm okay," John said giving up.

The two stared at the 49er game on the television. "Do you think they can get into the playoffs this year without Jerry Rice?" Cameron asked casually.

"Definitely. Garcia is playing a lot better this year," John said.

The two chatted about football during the entire game and for a moment John forgot she was a machine.

* * *

When Sarah came home with Derek, John asked her about the time when the first Terminator came back in 1984. "What were you like before it happened?" he asked.

"I have told you about this John," Sarah said annoyed.

"Just humor me," John said.

"I was a waitress, I went to movies, and I had a roommate. Life was pretty mundane and normal back then. I would go on dates; normal stuff," Sarah reflected.

"Who did you meet before…you know…my father," John asked.

"I wasn't good at getting dates back then. Right before it happened I got dumped by this guy named Stan…Stan Morski," she said annoyed at the memory.

"What was he like?" John pried.

"I didn't know him very well but his family was well off. He drove around in a Porsche," Sarah recalled.

John had his answer; it was the confirmation he needed to know. He continued asking questions about his mom's social life before the Terminator to cover up what he really wanted to know. When he was finished having a rare talk with his mother he went down to see Cameron.

"I'm in," he said with a serious tone.

"Good," Cameron replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The explanation for the time paradox was established in earlier chapters, but to recap every timeline is an alternate dimension independent of any other timeline. The changing of the future or past of the original timeline is impossible. With September 11th, there is an over confidence that Skynet will not be built and the Connors are looking to have a more normal life within the system. I hope to have Giff present in soon to be future chapters but sending Sarah and Derek off to Afghanistan allows Cameron more access to John.


	89. The Intervention (World War II)

As the deployment came closer, Sarah and Derek were sent off to Fort Benning, Georgia for additional training leaving James Ellison officially in charge of John. Meanwhile, Cameron and Albert worked around the clock on the time matrix. Some of the components had to be "borrowed" from military supply depots around the base.

"It is time to test it," Cameron said finally. She took a stray cat and placed it position. Four towers had been built with laser tunes pointed towards the target.

"How will we know if it works?" a sleep deprived Albert asked.

"If it works the cat will be completely gone. If the test fails then the cat will likely explode," she said simply.

Albert put his goggles on and Cameron proceeded to put on her black sunglasses. "Initiate," she ordered.

The machine took power from the entire base to power the time matrix. There was a sucking sound as the field created a vacuum. A field of energy that resembled a sphere appeared where the cat was. The sphere grew and then it suddenly disappeared. The cat was gone.

"We have proven that the cat is no longer in our time, but how do you prove that the cat is in Poland during World War II?" Albert asked.

"For that faith is required my good doctor," Cameron smiled.

* * *

When all preparations were made, Cameron used her T-900 to imitate the FBI Director informing James Ellison that she would be on assignment. Cameron also programmed her T-900 unit to visit the FBI Director every so often as James Ellison to give bogus reports on her status.

John stared at himself as the T-900 created a perfect hologram of himself. "Will it work?" he wondered.

"I am quite familiar with your habits. Mr. Ellison should be fooled," Cameron said confidently.

"How will we get back?" John asked.

"The AsiaNet will likely have a time matrix installed. We must make contact with it and disable it before it can go to another timeline," Cameron said.

"Okay, I'm ready," John said.

"You may feel some discomfort," Cameron warned.

"Good luck," Albert said and then turned the machine on. As before, the machine took power from the entire base. The lights went out but then John could see the glowing field around them. He watched in amazement as the energy sphere buzzed around him.

"Don't move," Cameron told him.

There was suddenly a flash of light and then John felt the worst pain of his life before passing out. He suddenly awoke in the middle of a green field. He immediately noticed his feet felt like they were on fire. He skipped out of the burned crater onto the cold wet grass. He then stared at the nude body of Cameron in the middle of the crater.

She casually stepped out of the crater and looked around. John couldn't help but stare with elevator eyes as he saw her without clothes on. He then realized he too was naked and immediately covered his privates with his hands.

"There is no need to be embarrassed John. I have detailed files on your anatomy," she said.

"I know, but this is weird for me," he said.

Cameron ignored John and scanned the area. Her computer compass told her directions but her GPS gave her errors as satellites were no longer in orbit. Cameron used downloaded files to survey the area and determined their location in Poland. "I know where we are," she told him.

"That's great. Can we get some clothes?" he asked burning with embarrassment.

"There should be a road nearby," Cameron pointed out.

The two walked barefoot towards a road that would presumably lead them to civilization. John walked next to her side to avoid looking at her from the front or back. Cameron noticed his discomfort but said nothing. They slowed down as John's feet were starting to blister up. Cameron's feet likewise formed blisters but quickly healed. In any case, she could not feel the pain.

As they came to the road, Cameron spotted a jeep driving towards them. "Find cover," she ordered John.

John did as he was told hiding behind some trees as the German jeep drove up. The jeep slowed down and stared in amusement at Cameron. "What do we have here?" they chuckled at her.

"I need a ride," Cameron said in German.

"We'll give you a ride," a German Sergeant laughed.

The four men got out of the jeep and looked Cameron over. "Where are you from?" the Sergeant asked.

"I don't remember," Cameron said.

"She looks German and her accent is German," one of them said.

"She's not German unless she has papers," the Sergeant lectured his men. "We can take her back to the barracks for some fun," he said.

"Come with me," he ordered Cameron.

Before he could react, Cameron grabbed his Luger and fired into his head. The other soldiers quickly worked to get out their pistols, but Cameron shot them all to death before they could get a shot off. Cameron's eyes then analyzed each of their uniforms and found a match with the youngest and smallest of the group. She looked around for any witnesses and then quickly undressed the private.

John came out of hiding and looked at Cameron in shock as she put on the private's uniform. "You killed them," he said stunned.

"Of course, I'm a Terminator," she replied.

Cameron finished dressing and then took the ranks off the Sergeant and put it on her uniform. "Take the Corporal's uniform and don't get blood on it," Cameron told him.

John complied still conflicted with what he saw. Cameron finished putting on her uniform and made sure the swastika symbol was in the right position on her arm. John felt uncomfortable putting on the German uniform. "Do we really have to?" he protested.

"We are infiltrating occupied Poland. Think of it as a costume for a play," she said.

As John got dressed, Cameron threw the bodies in a ditch and then took the driver seat of the jeep. "Our next objective is to find shelter and provisions," she said.

* * *

Cameron drove the jeep to the nearest major city of Krakow. Cameron's vision was perfect during the night, and she was successful in avoiding German check points. She identified the Jewish district of Kazimierz and found an affluent house. "Follow me and don't say anything," she ordered John.

Cameron knocked on the door, which was answered by a fearful husband. "We will be residing here," she said in Polish with a German accent. She barged into the residence with John following. She scanned the dwelling for potential threats and then checked the various rooms. "You will provide us clothes and provisions while we reside here. If you tell anyone we're here or do not cooperate with us you will be killed," she threatened.

The husband and wife nodded fearfully. "There is a room upstairs," the husband said nervously.

"That is acceptable," Cameron allowed.

Cameron then went through the house in a mock search while scanning everything in the house. Civilian clothes were brought up to the room along with bread and water. John cringed as he saw the scared children in the house. "Keep the children away from us at all times," Cameron warned

As Cameron conversed with the family, John remained silent noticing her harsh German tone. "We shall retire now," Cameron said and then went up the stairs.

John didn't understand her but decided to follow her. "You should sleep," she said switching to English.

"Is this really okay? What we're doing?" John asked softly.

"I am keeping you alive while accomplishing our mission," she said defensively.

"How are we going to find it?" John asked referring to the AsiaNet.

"The AsiaNet unit will have limited files on this period in history. There will only be a few targets it will seek out. We will have to wait for it to reveal itself," Cameron said.

* * *

The next morning, John awoke to find Cameron staring at the window like a statue. She moved as she noticed John was getting up. "Your appearance must be perfect while wearing that uniform," she said.

"Right," John said looking at the Nazi uniform. "What's the plan for today?" John asked as he put his boots on.

"We go on patrol," she said. John noticed her rank had changed, but didn't recognize the German rank markers on the shoulders.

"I increased my rank last night to Captain," she said simply.

John didn't ask how she acquired it. As they went downstairs Cameron pointed to the food left on the table. The current residents were not around in an attempt to avoid the intruders. "Quickly eat," Cameron said to John.

He felt uneasy as he ate some of the bread on the plates. "I have a target we will be following," she said as he ate.

Cameron then spotted the husband of the household appear behind her. "You speak English?" he asked in Polish.

"We speak in English so you won't eavesdrop on us," Cameron snapped back in Polish and then took out her pistol.

"So sorry," he said and then knelt at her feet. He crossed himself as he prepared to die.

"Get out of my sight!" Cameron sneered at him.

John watched stunned as the husband quickly vacated the room. "We go now," she said softly.

* * *

Cameron and John walked down the streets of Krakow scanning for their target. John remained silent not wanting to reveal he didn't speak German or Polish. Cameron had acquired an SS uniform that night and so she was never questioned as to what she was doing or where she was going.

She finally found her target where she expected him to be: the library. Cameron pointed to the young man as he walked into the library. John nodded and the two continued their pursuit. They watched as the man then went to a restaurant only to run off into the busy street.

"We will dine here," Cameron whispered to John.

As they arrived at the restaurant they were immediately served. Cameron ordered for herself and John and then inquired about the man that would run back and forth into the restaurant. "That is our messenger," the waitress said to her.

"What is his name?" Cameron asked taking out a notepad and pen.

"Wojtyła, Karol," the waitress answered nervously.

"Is he a Jew?" Cameron asked.

"No, he is a Pole," the waitress replied.

Cameron put down her notepad and seemed disinterested. She motioned for the waitress to leave and then eyed John. He took a relaxing pose as he realized the world was out of his control. After lunch, Cameron continued to eye Karol until he left the restaurant for good.

"We go," Cameron said to John in German.

John understood the phrase and followed Cameron as she tracked down Karol to his home. "Why are we following him?" John whispered as they walked the streets alone.

"He will become an important priest," Cameron answered.

John gave her a confused look. He was expecting him to be a military hero or at the least a scientific inventor. "Why him then?"

Cameron looked around to make sure no one was around. "He will be a Roman Catholic Pope during the Cold War that will follow," she said.

John simply stared at her. "This guy?"

Cameron nodded. "Tonight I will add your name to the list of Jewish residents in Krakow, which will be sent to German headquarters."

"You're using me as bait?" John asked.

"Your name is Irish, not Jewish. Our friend will notice it immediately."


End file.
